Total Drama 60 Club
by Seahawklover12
Summary: All 52 former Total Drama contestants have returned for a chance at 1 billion, along with 8 new players, in the new Total Drama Jumbo Jet! How bad will the drama get? How bad will the injuries be? Who will be the winner of 1 billion dollars? Find out right here on Total! Drama! 60 Club! Rated T mainly for uncensored cussing and suggestive language.
1. Episode 1: The Total Drama Draft

The Total Drama Jumbo jet sat in a hangar, with a sign out front. "For Sale."

"When's the new plane gonna get here, Chris?" asked Chef.

"Soon enough," Chris replied.

"Look, the producers want that new season in a week! If that A380 don't arrive, we're fired! And the contestants are getting impatient."

"Well, I guess I DID put some of them through 4 seasons of torture. Ha ha ha. Though the 8 new ones don't have anything to complain about.

"Remind me again why we're selling the old one?"

"Animal contamination. I had some of the interns clean it out. Both of them promptly quit. Can't say I blame them." A businessman approached Chris.

"You Chris McLean?" he asked. He had a distinct French accent.

"The one and only!" Chris replied.

"Your new jet just pulled into hangar 16C. Already fitted out with all 6 classes and the penthouse. Can't say they're that big though. And, once again, I STRONGLY advise against your 'drop of shame' idea. The contestants might get sucked into the engine, killing them, crashing the plane, ultimately, a LOT of lawsuits and lost money."

"This is Total Drama. Wait, did you put 6th class in the front?"

"Yeah, they did. Someone got your plans mixed up, I apologize."

"Well, no matter. I'll just knock them off the wing."

"Once again, I strongly-"

"Goodbye."

"Wait, you need to sign the contract!"

"Oh, right." Chris signed the contract. "Go get the contestants, Chef. It's showtime!"

"You know it!"

A few moments later...

"I'm back!" said Chris to the camera. "That's right, Total Drama is back with every last one of your favorite contestants in a worldwide competition for ONE! MIL- wait, typo; ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS! No, you do not need to turn up the volume on your TV, you heard me right; a BILLION Canadian Dollars! We are in Toronto, at Grand Central Station, where we will meet all of your former Total Drama contestants returning, and 8 new ones! That's 60 contestants! They will be in 6 teams. Here they come!" A bus pulled up, and the 52 former contestants walked out.

"8 new contestants are here. Let's see what their mark they will leave, and what marks they will leave with! From London, England, Tobias!"

Tobias had black hair and wore a dark blue shirt and black slacks, with a slightly muscular, but small, build. "'Dro can bite my ass!" he said.

"Who's 'Dro?'" Chris asked.

"Are you referring tome in such an impolite way?" Alejandro asked Tobias.

"Be happy I'm not calling you 'Al.' Anyway, I want to see you, Heather, or Scott gone first."

"Why would you wish to get rid of such strong players so early?"

"'Strong?' You 3 have only ever tore your teams apart."

"He's got a point, you know," Heather interjected.

"I suppose I am not the most trustworthy player in Total Drama history," Alejandro said.

"No objections from me here!" LeShawna said.

"Well, it's Total Drama, not Total Get Along!" Heather exclaimed.

"Even the heros in All Stars eventually turned on each other!" said another voice, being feminine.

"Oh, from Budapest, Hungary, meet Raaheel!" A shorter female exited the bus, with a black coat and shirt as well as a red hijab, and black jeans. If you looked closely, you could see a bit of exposed black hair.

"What's with the red hood?" Scott asked. Raaheel proceeded to slap Scott.

"Intolerant!" Raaheel exclaimed in the confessional. "I hope he leaves first."

"It's a hijab, thank you very much," Raaheel said, "and it would be taken very kindly for you to hold all the 'little red riding hood' comments, Mal."

"Mal's dead!" Mike exclaimed. "As well as Chester, Svetlana, Manitoba Smith, and Vito!"

"Well, Mal still seems like the kind of guy that would cook up such an insult."

"That is so true," Alejandro said. "He was quite malevolent to me in All Stars."

"Where do you think the name 'Mal' comes from?" Mike replied. "Though me and my former personalities just called him 'the malevolent one,' for obvious reasons. Still, it will be nice to have a season where I'm just one person!"

"Well," Chris said, "we found a good replacement for you! From Reno, Nevada, it's Paul, Ferdinand, Rafael, and Joseph!" Paul/Ferdinand/Rafael/Joseph (who I will call PFRJ for short) had pretty bad acne, and blonde hair. He wore a black and white striped shirt, and black pants.

"Yo, Mike!" said Paul. "Nice to meet someone else who had MPD."

"What are your personalities like?" Mike asked.

"Well, there's no prime one. I'm Paul, and I'm the lazy but talkative one, and usually, I'm the one you see." He changed personalities the same way Mike changes his.

"I'm Ferdinand," said Ferdinand. "I love nature and animals, and am a strict vegetarian. It does not go over well with Joseph, since he loves to bulk up on protein. I can charm people with kindness, and have a way with animals, but I swore a long time ago to NEVER use that skill like Alejandro."

"Respectable choice," said Bridgette. Ferdinand changed personalities.

"I'm Rafael," said Rafael. "I love football! The European variety, that is. I can ignore this body's pains when it is working hard, and I have a lot of knowledge. Not just in football, but in all sorts of subjects. Especially subjects not so many people care about." Rafael changed personalities.

"I'm Joseph. I want to build muscle, and I'm pretty vain about the body. I hate this acne! Probably from Ferdinand refusing to get any protein." Joseph changed personalities.

"Hey, those vegetables help acne!" Ferdinand said. "Anyway, this body belongs to all 4 of us, so it's just called 'the body.'" Mike and PFRJ kept talking about life with MPD, as Chris introduced the next new contestant.

"From Seattle, Washington, Mark!" Mark dabbed as he walked off the bus. He had messy brown hair, wearing a dark green shirt and blue jeans. He had red headphones on. As he walked off, he suddenly jumped to the ground, and began dancing with some extremely high energy.

"My great-great-" Staci began, before getting hit by a rogue foot from Mark. Right after, he got up, and pulled down his headphones.

"That's how it's done!" Mark said. "You can see it again when I win the billion!"

"That was some of the best dancing I've ever seen," Alejandro said, as Mark walked into the crowd.

"Don't try to charm me, big guy. I've seen World Tour."

"I assume that puts me high on your target list, huh?"

"Yup."

"You just gave yourself away! This will not win you the game!"

"Or am I lying and actually see you as a strong player and want to ally with you? Or perhaps I see you as a weak player since people know that you're manipulative, and don't actually care? Think about that, all of you. No one here is weak right now."

"Sure, like Sierra can function without Cody!" Cameron said.

"So you want to eliminate Cody?" Mark replied.

"WHAT?" yelled Sierra and Cody.

"Just a little piece of information for you viewers," Cody said in the confessional, "me and Sierra are dating. No, really. I met Mark in a Tetris tournament, and he said I should date Sierra! He put up a good argument, that there was no way she would break my heart, and it would result in all sorts of good things for my social status! So far, it's been nothing but good for me!

"No, I'm not!" Cameron replied.

"Oh, but only one of us can win the billion. You all think about that before you join up on any alliances, even with me."

"I like this guy," said Chris. "He stirred up so much drama, and we haven't even seen all the newbies!"

"Don't think you're safe, man!" Mark called. "I am looking to rock this boat like a Tsunami!"

"Right then," said Chris. "From Moscow, Russia, it's Vladimir!"

"I am not related to Putin!" Vladimir said as he walked off the bus.

"Famous first words, man," Scott said.

"I swear, if that guy turns out to be Putin himself..." Chef said.

"From London, England, Liam!" Chris called. Nothing happened. "I said, Liam!" Still nothing. "Well, I guess-" Chris was interrupted by a helicopter flying in. Liam jumped from the helicopter, safely landing on his feet.

"Thanks, Jack!" Liam yelled to the helicopter, as it flew off. Liam had brown hair, a white shirt and black leather jacket along with a golden chain on his neck, as well as sunglasses, with black slacks. "I'm here to kick ass and eat teriyaki. And I'm all out of teriyaki."

"You can't cuss here!"

"Well, what the fuck are you going to do about it? Read my contract, the only way you can eliminate me is if I get voted out."

"You keep cussing like that," DJ said, "getting voted out is exactly what will happen."

"I like this guy," Mark said in the confessional. "No problem speaking strongly with the point he needs to get across, like me, if I actually speak. I am an introvert on quite a few levels."

"From Vancouver, BC, Kim!" Kim had a blue tye-dye shirt and dark blue jeans, with jewels on her pockets.

"Hello, boys," she said in a flirty tone. Most of the males had their jaws drop. Notably, Alejandro and Cody were 2 of the exceptions.

"She is so cute!" Justin said.

"So fashionable! Even horizontal stripes would look good on her!" Lindsay said. Kim simply strutted to the back of the crowd.

"If you're expecting a female Alejandro out of me," Kim said in the confessional, "you're right. I intend to crush these boys into a nice fine paste, and take the billion. Cody, Alejandro, and Sierra are probably my biggest threats, as Cody and and Alejandro immune to me, probably because Cody is close with Sierra and Alejandro is himself a manipulator, and Sierra will do whatever it takes to keep Cody with her to the finale. If I knock Cody out, Sierra WILL follow."

"And lastly, from Provideniya, Russia, Anna!"

"LET'S DO THIS!" she yelled as she got off the bus. "This is my season!"

"High energy, huh?" Tobais said.

"You know it!" Anna said. "Back in Russia, I have to keep moving, or I freeze! I mean, I'm not just from Russia, I'm from Siberia! And jeez, it's cold."

"I would guess," Rodney said.

"Right, I'll show you the NEW Total Drama Jumbo Jet!" Chris said, as he led the contestants onto the A380. He showed them 6 classes, each being different, with higher classes for higher placed teams being nicer, and 6th class having nothing but straps to the wall, and a trap door that eliminated contestants would be dropped from, leaving them in the cargo hold to be sent home when the plane landed. Chris noted that there would be 6 teams of 9, and the 5th and 6th placed teams in each challenge could both lose a contestant (or 2 of them, as 2 would be eliminated every episode), and the 1st placed team could also vote in the elimination.

 **A/N: I'm too lazy to write about the different classes. Use your imagination.**

There was also the cafeteria, serviced by Chef's horrid food, and Chris' penthouse. "And that's the airplane!" Chris said. "Hopefully, Sierra won't turn THIS one into scrap metal."

"I promise you," said the Airbus salesman, "this plane will not leak fuel, assuming you do not abuse it. Sierra's cake from last season would do nothing to this at the moment."

"Who's that?" asked Sierra.

"I'm a representative from Airbus. I sold this airplane to Chris, and I'm also the chef for the 1st and 2nd placed teams. My meals are some of the best you've ever tasted."

"I would know," Chris said. "I've tried it, when we were getting the contract for the plane signed."

"So," Samey said, "what's our first challenge?"

"Great question! Find out the answer here on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"

The theme song played.

"Really, Chris, what's the first challenge?" Duncan asked.

"A game-starting vote!" Chris replied. "Each of you will vote for someone to become one of the 6 captains, and the 6 with the most votes will be our captains, and get immunity, because 6 people that aren't picked are going to be eliminated instantly! The 8 newbies are immune from instant elimination, but they can't become captains. Head to the confessional to cast your vote! Oh, and you can't vote for yourself."

"I have to vote for Cody to become a captain!" Sierra voted.

"I'm going to probably be the only one, but I want to make sure me and Alejandro are on separate teams, so I don't have to vote him off," Heather voted.

"Me and Heather have a pact; make each other captains. We don't want to have to vote each other off," Alejandro voted.

"I know I can trust Zoey, but Cameron's also a good option... eh, I vote Zoey," Mike voted.

"I know Mike's voting Zoey, and I think we can identify with him, so we vote Zoey," PFRJ voted (as Paul).

"Jasmine will probably help me get rid of Amy, or at least keep us on separate teams," Samey voted.

"Gotta keep the drama flowing, and get a manipulator on top! And who's a bigger manipulator than Heather?" Blainley voted.

"I'm not turning my back on you, Courtney," Gwen voted.

"I know Sierra's voting for me, and I want us to be on the same team, so I'm voting the other person I can trust: Zoey," Cody voted.

"Heather's intelligence is massive. I feel I can identify with her, and we could do well on the same team," Scarlett voted.

"Alejandro was one of the most evil contestants I've seen. I don't trust anyone here, so I vote Alejandro," Max voted.

"Izzy is crazy. Crazy enough, maybe, to put me with one of the best teams in the game, not to mention put me in a position to eliminate one of those manipulators!" Owen voted.

"Izzy is pretty crazy, and she'll probably pick a bunch of manipulators. I can turn them against each other, and boom, we've just lost a bunch of manipulators at the merge!" Tobais voted.

"If zombies should ever pop out of nowhere, I can trust Jasmine to protect me," Shawn voted.

"Sierra's probably going to lead a run of votes for Cody, and I need to stop Samey or Jasmine from becoming captains, so I vote Cody," Amy voted.

"Sierra's, like, the funniest contestant on the show! Not to mention one of the most trustworthy," Anna voted.

"I don't think any of the Pahkitew Island guys are going to get many votes, so I want to vote for someone that will actually get votes: Sierra," Rodney voted.

"I want to tear apart Sierra and Cody, messing both of them up. Sierra will probably lead a train of votes for Cody, so I vote Sierra," Scott voted.

"I vote Sierra, simply because everyone looks bad, and I want to see what team name she'll come up with this time," voted Beardo.

B simply held up a slip of paper that said "Izzy."

"Alejandro could be a problem, and I want to make sure he stays away from me and Mike. By that logic, I vote Heather, since Alejandro would probably want to keep himself and Heather together, allowing him and Heather to pick off their teammates, and make it to the merge together. That, and I don't want to risk separating myself and Mike, and I know people will probably vote for me," Zoey voted.

"I should keep power in the hands of good people. Who's more trustworthy than Zoey?" Mark voted.

"If I make Alejandro a captain, I could corrupt him, like an evil king! Then, I use that against him, cast a spell of elimination, and poof! Biggest threat of Total Drama is gone!" Leonard voted.

"Lindsay has good luck, and seems harmless enough," DJ voted.

"Lindsay! You know it!" Tyler voted.

"Uh... Tyler!" Lindsay voted.

"Well, Lindsay seems harmless enough," Topher voted.

"Jasmine is the one everyone knows from Pahkitew Island, and she's pretty harmless, so I vote for her," Sky voted.

"Gotta vote with Sky. Jasmine," Dave voted.

"Jasmine," voted Ella and Sugar.

"Lindsay seems like a good captain," Jasmine voted.

"Sierra knows every contestant, and I know I can get along with Cody, so I can get in on the strongest team in the game, if Sierra is a captain. Not to mention hopefully avoid manipulators," Raaheel voted.

"I want Cody and Sierra on the same team, so I can pick them off easier. If one of them becomes a captain, they'll pick the other, but that goes triple for Sierra, so I vote for her," Kim voted.

"I vote Izzy. She'll probably put together a weak team, making my game a lot easier," Courtney voted.

"I'll vote Alejandro. I think I can neutralize his charm, and making him a captain could shake up this game a bit, and give me at least a ray of daylight to work with," Justin voted.

"Lindsay is nice and harmless. Her aura shows signs of calmness, and I think that making her a captain will be a good move, since she is friendly to everyone. Keep the game steady," Dawn voted.

"Mike. Vito's easily dead, but he's the most benevolent guy I can find," Anne Maria voted.

"Izzy is athletic, fearless, and a little crazy. She's perfect for this game, and I respect her," Brick voted.

"Gotta respect that guy who played this game. Alejandro," Jo voted.

"Lindsay's someone I can easily convince to basically hand power to me, so I vote her," Liam voted.

"Izzy doesn't seem too horrible," Eva voted.

"Alejandro!" voted Katie and Sadie.

"Zoey seems like a good choice," Izzy voted.

"Courtney. She's got that captian personality," Trent voted.

"I'd vote LeShawna, but I know she won't get votes from others. So I vote Sierra, because she'll know about my skills, and put me on a strong team based on her knowledge of the cast.

"Gotta go with Sierra. She's the only one anyone can trust," LeShawna voted.

"Guess I'll go with Blainley," Dakota voted. "Sorry, Sam!"

"Geoff!" Bridgette voted.

"Bridgette!" Geoff voted.

"Dakota," Sam voted.

"I gotta go with Lindsay," Staci voted.

"Jasmine was AWESOME! I vote for her," Duncan voted.

"Alejandro! He's a toughie!" Lightning voted.

"Lindsay," Beth voted.

"I like Zoey," Anna voted.

"Gotta go with the Codester," Ezekiel voted.

"Zoey," Vladimir voted.

"Zoey," Noah voted.

"I'll say... Zoey," Cameron voted.

"Cody. He's awesome," Topher voted.

"Alright, the votes are in!" Chris said. "There's too many of you for me to have a full ceremony, so our captains are Zoey, Sierra, Alejandro, Jasmine, Lindsay, and Izzy! The order you pick in is determined by how many votes you got. Zoey, you got the most, so you pick first. There's a tie between Alejandro and Sierra, which is broken by best placement. However, this is meant to be a popularity contest, so I'm going to override, because if Sierra had not been disqualified before the final 3, YOU would have been eliminated, Alejandro! So, I'm giving Sierra the nod anyway! Sierra picks second and Alejandro picks third. Jasmine picks fourth, and Izzy and Lindsay tied. Lindsay's best placement was 6th in Total Drama Action, while Izzy's best placement was 7th on Total Drama Island, so Lindsay picks 5th, and Izzy picks 6th. 6 former castmembers- not the new ones- will not be picked, and will be eliminated instantly! Step out of the plane, and let's see who will make the cut!" And the contestants stepped out. "Zoey, your pick first. Who?"

"Mike!" Zoey replied.

"How surprising," Chris said sarcastically. "Sierra, this is more of a rhetorical, but-"

"CODY!" Sierra yelled, to no one's surprise. Cody shocked a few contestants, as he charged at Sierra, and gave her a really tight hug, which Sierra returned.

"What just happened?" asked Alejandro in the confessional. "Cody actually likes her? I thought she creeped him out!"

"Alejandro, your pick," Chris said.

"Kim," Alejandro replied. "Her beauty will easily help our team."

"Don't try to play that game with me," Kim replied.

"To be honest, she looks a little deceptive," Alejandro said in the confessional. "We can own this game."

"I thought he'd go for Heather!" Sierra said.

"Maybe he thinks no one else wants her?" Beth replied. "It wouldn't surprise me!" This sent a bunch of the cast into laughter, other than Heather and Alejandro.

"Anyway," Chris said, "Jasmine, your pick."

"Shawn," Jasmine replied.

"Lindsay?" Chris asked.

"Hm... Tyler!" Lindsay replied.

"And Izzy, make your pick!" Chris said.

"My man Owen!" Izzy replied.

"Zoey?" Chris asked.

"Katie!" Zoey replied.

"Sierra?"

"I'll go with Ella. Good morale for the team."

"Alejandro?"

"Hmm..." Alejandro thought.

"I was thinking about splitting up Katie and Sadie, allowing me to take them both out easily," Alejandro said in the confessional. "But splitting up such close friends is below even my standards, so I had to pick..."

"DJ, come on over, big guy!" Alejandro said.

"Jasmine?" Chris asked.

"Jo! You could be useful, and not horribly evil," Jasmine said.

"Lindsay?"

"Beth!" Lindsay replied.

"Izzy?"

"Sorry Alejandro, but you should have taken your sweetheart Heather when you had the chance!" Izzy replied. "I'll take Heather!" Izzy then whispered to Owen, "We are kicking her out first, obviously."

"Zoey?" Chris asked.

"Sadie, of course," Zoey replied.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Katie and Sadie said at the same time, as Sadie ran up to hug Katie.

"Sierra?" Chris asked.

"I'll take a chance on the new guy. Mark," Sierra replied.

"Alejandro?"

"I'll take Blainely," Alejandro replied.

"Jasmine?"

"Sky seems pretty harmless," Jasmine replied.

"Lindsay?"

"Mmm... Goth girl!" Lindsay replied.

"I'm Gwen, by the way, nice to meet you," Gwen said, fairly annoyed.

"Izzy?" Chris asked.

"Scarlett!" Izzy replied.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, she nearly blew up an island, and she'll probably get you all killed..."

"I know, she's awesome! Boom boom, and she's a redhead like me!"

"Guess crazy and evil go together. Zoey?"

"Paul-" Zoey said, before realizing that Paul was Rafael, due to his juggling of a soccer ball at the time "-I mean, Rafael. And Ferdinand and Joseph."

"You were right on the second try," Rafael said. "Don't worry, we're used to being called by the wrong name."

"Sierra?" Chris asked.

"Sammy!" Sierra replied.

"Thanks," Samey said, in response to Sierra calling her "Sammy" instead of Samey.

"Alejandro?" Chris asked.

"I'll go with Raaheel," Alejandro replied.

"Jasmine?"

"How about... Dawn?" Jasmine said.

"Wise choice," Dawn replied.

"Lindsay?" Chris asked.

"Dakota," Lindsay replied.

"Izzy?"

"Oh! I know! Noah!" Izzy said.

"Zoey?"

"How about Bridgette?" Zoey replied.

"Sierra?"

"Eva!" Sierra replied, causing a gasp of her teammates. "Don't worry. I know a lot about these contestants. I think I know how to handle Eva." Eva, at the time, was docile, listening to her MP3 player.

"I was actually really surprised when Sierra picked me," Eva said in the confessional. "I thought for sure I would be in the losing 6! I want to try and turn over a new leaf, and stop freaking out and breaking everything every time the slightest thing goes wrong. This could be useful. I mean, Sierra has information on all of us even to our dental records, which annoys me quite a bit, but she knows me better than I know myself! If anyone can help me stay calm, it's Sierra. Assuming she doesn't just pay attention to Cody all the time."

"I picked Eva to see if I could help her," Sierra said in the confessional. "I actually recently met her mother, and after she found out about Total Drama 60 Club, she asked me to help out Eva, who wanted to get over her anger issues. That billion dollar pricetag is not going to make things easy for me, though."

"Alejandro?" Chris asked.

"Ezekiel. I would like to end his losing streak."

"Cool, yo," Ezekiel replied, having returned to normal.

"Jasmine?" Chris asked.

"I'll go with Tobias," Jasmine replied. "He should keep us clean of manipulators."

"That's the plan, at least," Tobias replied.

"Lindsay?" Chris asked.

"Pick Courtney!" Gwen told Lindsay.

"Sure, Gwen! Courtney!" Lindsay replied.

"She remembers my name when I ask her to pick Courtney, but not when she picks me?" Gwen said in the confessional. "Did she know 60 Club was happening, and play dumb in the other 4 seasons she was on the show, so she could win the billion? Nah, she's probably just gotten smarter."

"Izzy?" Chris asked.

"Brick seems cool!" Izzy replied.

"Thought you'd only need one bossy guy on your team," Anne Maria remarked.

"Zoey?" Chris asked.

"Geoff and Bridgette go together like me and Mike! Geoff!" Zoey replied.

"Sierra?"

"Vladimir!" Sierra replied.

"'Bout time, cuz'!" Vladimir replied.

"Cuz?" Cody asked.

"Oh, Vladimir's my third cousin," Sierra stated. "He's also a reality show veteran, as well as a quiz show winner! To date, he's won 250,000,000 rubles on TV! He's mostly known in Crimea, strangely enough, and being related, I'm a minor celebrity in Russia myself!"

"Minor?" Chris exclaimed. "You deal with Total Drama! I make stars! How are you only a minor celebrity in Russia? Heck, you almost won season 3!"

"If you just restrict it to the sparsely populated parts of Siberia, I am a major celebrity, but Western Russia doesn't care about Total Drama that much."

"Huh. Anyway, Alejandro, make your pick."

"Trent," Alejandro replied.

"Jasmine?"

"How about Dave?" Jasmine replied.

"Lindsay?"

"Justin," Lindsay replied.

"Izzy?"

"Ha ha! Leonard!" Izzy replied.

"Zoey?"

"I'll go with Sugar," Zoey replied.

"Sierra?"

"I'll take B!" Sierra replied.

"Guys, remember that Liam and Anna MUST be picked! Alejandro?"

"Duncan, why not?" Alejandro replied.

"Jasmine?"

"Scott," Jasmine replied.

"Lindsay?"

"Sam!" Lindsay replied.

"Izzy?"

"Harold," Izzy replied.

"Last round! Zoey?"

"Cameron," Zoey replied.

"Sierra?"

"Liam," Sierra replied.

"Alejandro?"

"Staci," Alejandro replied. "I would LOVE to hear about your family."

"No I would not," Alejandro said in the confessional, "but I need her around to keep Kim distracted, so she won't vote me off! I can just feel that she's going to be a manipulator, and unlike the lovely Heather, she won't be on my side."

"Jasmine?" Chris asked.

"You know, I'll go with Topher," Jasmine replied.

"Lindsay?"

"LeShawna!" Lindsay replied.

"Izzy, you get Anna. Amy, Beardo, Rodney, Max, Lightning, and Anne Maria, you're all out. But be happy. You avoid having to ride in a cargo hold... ever. Goodbye. Everyone else, on the new Total Drama Jumbo Jet! And Chef, make sure that Amy leaves, and not Samey." The contestants got on the jet, while the 6 eliminated contestants were all taken out of the airport. "And with that, we're already down 6! 54 remain, with a double elimination every episode! Where will the new Total Drama Jumbo Jet go? Will Ezekiel not get voted off first this time? And what will the team names be? Find out next time on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	2. Episode 2: Hide and hunt down

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Chris said. "We saw all 52 of the contestants the competed on Total Drama EVER! Yes, even Ezekiel. And then, we brought in 8 new contestants: Tobias, the manipulator hater from London; Mark, the dancer from Seattle; Raaheel, the Muslim from Budapest; Paul, Ferdinand, Rafael, and Joseph, the new Mike from Reno; Vladimir, the guy who disavows having anything to do with Putin from Moscow; Kim, the female Alejandro from Vancouver; Liam, the rich guy that can't afford to clean his mouth from London; and Anna, the cold lover from Provideniya. Then, it was the voice of democracy choosing our 6 captains, who got to pick teams of 9 in the first ever six-person sudden-death elimination! Today, we'll get our team names, have our first challenge, and eliminate 2 players! Who's going home? Who will crash and burn? And who will come one step closer to ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out now on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played, and the camera changed to the airport.

"Your first challenge," Chris told them, "is going to pay homage to season 3! During World Tour, Sierra was, as you know, in constant pursuit of Cody."

"I would know," Cody said. "To be honest, the whole time, there was a part of me that liked it. And that part of me has taken over!"

"OK, so, your teams will each have a target. Your target will always be inside Toronto city limits, and won't go anywhere that would require you breaking any laws to get to. Each target has a tracker chip on them, but you'll only have a 100 meter range on them, with several 100 meter by 100 meter sectors. They can be identified easily. You need to capture your target and bring them back to me. First team to do so wins. Last 2 teams to do so will be on the chopping block. The twist: your targets are the other team's captains. Captains cannot capture other captains, but can communicate with their own team, and have the tracking chip monitors. Each captain has a $50 budget for travel, as well as each player. Captains, please step forward." The captains came up to Chris. "Remember; we have specific ranging and satellite. If you leave the Toronto city limits or break any laws, your team will be placed in last, which will probably put a big, giant, colossal target on you for elimination. You will have a red backpack, which contains your tracking chip. Do not leave it anywhere, or your team will be disqualified. You also have a monitor to see your target, and a GPS to see yourself. Good luck." Chris handed the captains their bags. "There's one last thing we need to do before we begin." A lot of negative reactions came from the cast. "We need to pick team names!"

With Zoey's team...

"Perhaps we could call ourselves the Chemists?" Cameron suggested. "I mean, we have such good chemistry."

"Just, no," said Joseph. "But good road, man."

"True," Zoey said, "I mean, we have 2 couples, and a pair of friends so close they're practically a couple. Paul- hold up, who are you now?"

"I'm Ferdinand," Ferdinand replied, "but don't worry about using the wrong name. Paul is usually our universal name, but if there's another Paul, you can use the rarer name of Rafael."

"Anyway, Ferdinand and Sugar are also pretty friendly. Maybe the Bridge, because there's a bridge between all of us?"

"Awesome!" said a bunch of the teammates.

With Sierra's team...

"We are not creating a second team Chris," Eva quickly put in.

"Well, what's your idea?" Cody asked.

"Hmm..."

"I know!" Sierra said. "Pay homage to the first season: the Screaming Gophers, version 2! They had both finalists, and Cody!"

"Legitimate," Mark said, and it seemed that no one else had any ideas. Not even Eva, who was from the Killer Bass.

With Alejandro's team...

"The hunters, maybe?" Blainely suggested. "I mean, I'm the host of Celebrity Manhunt!"

"This isn't all about you, Ms. Ego," Duncan spat.

"The milestones, maybe?" Trent suggested. "We're all major characters from Total Drama, other than Kim and Raaheel. Everyone knows who we are."

"Good point," said Kim, "but 'the milestones' sounds like a band name or some shit."

"So it's not just Liam that cusses!" Raaheel noted.

"No shit, Sherlock," Duncan replied.

"Whatever. Anyway, how about the Terminators?"

"You can't break copyright law!" Staci said. "My great-great-great granduncle Paul invented copyright!"

"Interesting," Alejandro and Kim said, causing Staci's face to light up.

"Staci will be _so_ easy to play," Alejandro and Kim both said in the confessional, before manically laughing.

"Well, the Terminators still sounds good to me," said DJ. "Seeing as though we have the most manipulative contestant in the game on our team, as well as me, the guy who got Team Victory cursed." And most of the team agreed.

With Jasmine's team...

"I'm not sure we really have any theme to base our name on!" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, other than both Pahkitew Island finalists, and 3 of the final 4!" Sky noted. "But we all know the curse of Team Victory in World Tour! We can't theme our name about our finalist title!"

"How about Gen 46?" Dave suggested. "Everyone on this team but Tobias is from season 4 and 6!"

"Good idea, Dave!" Sky replied. No one objected.

With Lindsay's team...

"Do you know who we are?" Courtney said. "We are the ones who were wronged! Every one of us had a wrongful elimination, or were otherwise attacked for no reason, beyond what Chris did! I was rigged by Harold in Island, Sam was threatened with exile in All Stars leading to his elimination, Lindsay unintentionally voted herself out in Action AND was kicked out by Heather in Island, Heather took advantage of Beth and her Idol in Island, Tyler was attacked by Heather for loving Lindsay in Island to the point of getting smashed by a Kayak, Dakota was forced to come back and mutated in Revenge of the Island, I'll admit to overreacting after Gwen took Duncan after I dumped him, LeShawna was accidentally eliminated by the losers in Island, and Justin got Heather'd in Island! I say we are Team Revenge!"

"Uh, I think 'The Return' is better," Gwen said. "Team Revenge sort of damages our relations, Courtney."

"Perhaps the Total Drama Zombies?" Sam suggested. "Same point, but more neutral."

"No, that makes us sound like villains," Dakota argued. "And we're not evil, aren't we?"

"I know!" Beth said. "Team Second Chance! That sounds like a good compromise!"

"Yeah, but to be honest, that sounds awkward," Lindsay noted. "But I like Sam's idea! That's fun!"

"Sure!" Tyler replied. Even Dakota had to admit that it was a fun name, and the team agreed.

And with Izzy's team...

"We have a good mix of types of players on this team," Anna said. "That makes us strong. Perhaps we can call ourselves the Rainbow."

"True!" Izzy said. "We have me, the crazy acrobat; Owen, the pumped up food lover; Heather, the original Playah; Scarlett, the double sided genius; Noah, the book worm; Brick, the drill Sargent; Leonard, the wizard; Harold, the nerd with a 'tude; and Anna, the newbie we know nothing about! But frankly, I prefer this idea: the Nonagon!"

"Nonagon?" Heather asked.

"A nonagon is a shape with 9 sides," Scarlett said.

"Bingo," Noah said. "Makes sense when we have 9 players, but as soon as one of us is eliminated, it makes no sense!"

"Perhaps we can convince Chris to change our name when we lose a player to reflect our new number of players!" Harold said. "So, if we lose one person, we become the Octagon!"

"Sounds good to me," Heather replied. Chris got the team names, and accepted The Nonagon's request, on the condition that Noah provide the new team name to Chris each time, since Noah would know the names of the shapes, and Chris didn't trust Scarlett.

"Alright, here's your targets. Bridge, your target is Lindsay from the Total Drama Zombies. Screaming Gophers Version 2, your target is Jasmine from Gen 46. Terminators, your target is Sierra from the Screaming Gophers Version 2. Gen 46, your target is Zoey from the Bridge. Total Drama Zombies, your target is Izzy from the Nonagon."

"I think we can all agree that we want to see Heather gone," Lindsay said in the confessional, "but Izzy will be really hard to catch! She can get anywhere! I think some sabotage might be in order."

"And Nonagon, your target is Alejandro from the Terminators."

"Looks like Heather will be no help!" Harold said in the confessional. "She loves that boy!"

"Yeah, we're still dating," Heather said in the confessional, "and we have an alliance that lasts to the merge. After the merge, though, we are going to try to destroy each other. And I intend to come out on top."

"The Nonagon will probably target Heather at the next elimination," Alejandro said in the confessional. "I wish to keep her around until the merge. I need to look like I'm trying to keep away from them, while really allowing myself to be captured before they fall into 5th or 6th place. And if the Nonagon and Zombies fall into 5th and 6th, or the Nonagon is 5th or 6th and the Zombies are first, Heather will be gone, no questions asked! I just have to sabotage the Zombies."

"Alejandro's making a mistake if he's bringing Heather to the merge," Tobias said in the confessional. "Yeah, I overheard Heather's confessional about the alliance. If Alejandro waits to eliminate Heather, she'll have plenty of time to eliminate him! Hopefully, though, they'll take out Kim. I get the feeling that she's a manipulator. I've only been wrong once, when I thought that Lindsay was a manipulator in Island, and was playing dumb."

"If you think I've really been as dumb as you've seen me in the season's I've been on Total Drama," Lindsay said in the confessional, "you're wrong. Beth has been my friend for some time, and her cousin knows some of the producers, who had been planning 60 Club for some time. I've been playing dumb in the last 4 seasons to gain favor 60 Club, so I could get at the billion. I eliminated myself in All Stars so I could prepare for 60 Club. And now, I'm going to crush everyone here, and me, Tyler, and Beth will walk away with 300 million each, while I get an extra 100 million." She began maniacally laughing.

"We cannot trust Lindsay!" Kim said in the confessional. "I go to school with her, and she has straight As, and is the power forward on the basketball team! Beth's the shooting guard! I don't know how she knew that 60 Club was happening, but she might be a bigger threat than me, Mal, Heather, Alejandro, and Scott combined! Tyler, if you're watching this, I don't know if Lindsay actually loves you!"

"In case you think the relationship with Tyler is fake," Lindsay said in the confessional, "I promise, it's not. I actually fell in love with him! He's been in on the plan ever since I joined him at Playa des Losers in Island! Get ready for it, Heather."

"Captains," Chris said, "you have a 2 minute head start. Remember that placement is based on who gets their target first, but once your captain is captured, they can't help you anymore." Chris blew his air horn, and the captains ran off.

Zoey got on a streetcar, Sierra ran into a Total Drama fan convention, Alejandro headed for an escape room, Jasmine headed for downtown (which was crowded), Lindsay went up to the CN tower, and Izzy jumped on top of an apartment building.

2 minutes later, Chris blew his air horn again, and the chase was on.

"Jasmine's in sector 6," Sierra told the Screaming Gophers V2.

"Downtown? That doesn't sound like Jasmine," Cody said.

"She might be trying to get into a crowd," Eva suggested.

"Or going through downtown to her real hiding place," Vladimir noted.

"I've got a visual!" Sierra said. "She's in a big group of people in the Pacific Mall! It's a block from my location, but I've got some binoculars."

"Good work, Sierra," Cody replied. "Looks like your stalking skills have paid off.

With the Bridge...

"I saw Lindsay running downtown," Zoey said. "I'm trying to take the streetcar to follow her. I will pursue on foot if I need to. Dang, she's more athletic than I've seen her in the last 4 seasons."

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Perhaps she's trying to get in with the tourists at the CN tower? It's a great strategic spot. Lots of tourists to hide her, and a great view of the city, allowing her to look for Izzy."

"I wouldn't worry about that second part," Sugar remarked. "She'd probably hold it backwards."

"We need to treat everyone here as a threat in this game," Mike said. "People will go pretty far for a billion dollars. And oh boy, if Mal was here..."

"Let's not imagine that," Rafael said. "We're lucky to have no extra personality that hates all of us and wants to harm others.

"Just get to Sector 13," Zoey said.

With the Terminators...

"Sierra's in Sector 6," Alejandro told his team.

"There's a Total Drama fan convention there, at the Brighton Events Center!" Kim said.

"She's probably not there," Trent said. "She wouldn't want to go to her natural habitat. That would be stupid."

"Or," Raaheel replied, "she did go there, because she thought she wouldn't dare go there. Then, she can hide in a massive crowd, chat with other Total Drama fans, get information, formulate a game plan, and we'd think that would be the one place she wouldn't hide. It's perfect for her!"

"Nice thinking, Raaheel," said Ezekiel, and they headed for the convention.

With Gen 46...

"Zoey's in sector 13. No, she's in sector 14."

"Well, she's headed downtown," Tobias said.

"And at a fast rate. She's made it to sector 21! Hang on, get downtown. I have a suspicion, but I need some time to confirm it.

With the Zombies...

"This is fun! Like a spy movie!" Lindsay said. "Izzy's in sector 32, probably pulling some _Mission: Impossible_ shit on a building. Look up."

"Last season, you couldn't remember Izzy's name, and now, you know to look up?" Courtney interrogated. "Seems a tiny bit fishy to me..."

"Oh, I've been working on my memory," Lindsay replied. "I'm going to try to get a visual. I can see the whole city from up here!"

"Are you- mmph!" Beth began before being silenced by Gwen.

"Careful, Beth! You're going to give Lindsay away!" Gwen said.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, let's go find Izzy!"

"I've got a visual! She's on the rooftop of some apartment buildings on Queen Street!" Lindsay said.

"Let's go!" Tyler said, as they ran off.

With the Nonagon...

"Alejandro," Izzy said. "Just strutting down Queen Street, thinking he's better than everyone. Newsflash: we're going to kick his butt! And he's... in line for what looks like a club. One sec, lemme get the name..."

"Well, let's get over there!" Owen said, as the team headed for Queen Street.

"It's called the _Dance of the Asylum_. Not sure where they came up with that name."

"That's not a nightclub, that's an escape room!" Heather said. "That handsome devil LOVES those things! And I know exactly where it is. How long is the line?"

"There's one guy in front of Alejandro. Wait, I think I see the Zombies! Gotta run!"

With the Zombies...

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!" Izzy declared, as she began to parkour across the buildings.

"I can get her!" Tyler said.

"Are you-" Sam began, before Tyler perfectly jumped to the rooftop, and began chasing Izzy. The rest of the team followed, in case they had to catch Tyler, but couldn't keep up, as Tyler gained on Izzy!

"This is not the Tyler I remember," said Gwen, as the pursuit continued.

"Parkour training! That will remove your clumsiness," said Tyler in the confessional.

With the Screaming Gophers V2...

"I have a plan," said Cody, as they came up to the doors of the mall. "We have Sierra watch from where she's at to make sure Jasmine doesn't leave the mall, while one of us stands guard at this door, Sierra's blind spot. The rest of us look for Jasmine until we find her or she leaves the mall.

"Sounds good to me, Cody-kins!" Sierra said. "Just as long as the Terminators don't find me."

"Everyone else?" The rest of the team agreed, and had Cody at the door.

With Gen 46...

"Yeah, these sectors are right," Jasmine said. "Zoey's on the 510 Streetcar! She's in sector 93 right now! You can't run to beat it, but you can try to chase it down in a car or something.

With the Screaming Gophers V2...

"I see Jasmine!" Sammy said, pointing at Jasmine, but remaining quiet. "Too much of a crowd here, though."

"I can take care of that, and make us some cash," Mark replied, as he walked up to Sammy. Eva was nearby too. "I've danced in this mall here before. These people eat my moves up!"

"Mark?" asked another person, who was passing by. "You're going to dance again?"

"Heck yeah! Can I borrow your hat?"

"Sure! Your dancing is awesome!" The man handed Mark his hat. Mark put down his bluetooth speaker, and pulled out his MP3 player.

"Ugh, it's dead."

"Maybe you could..."

"Eva? Uh... OK..."

"Why not ask me for music?" Ella asked.

"You do singing, not dance music. No human can make a beat fast enough for me with their voice, or it's their last song. Lungs don't work that fast. Just hope Eva will not make my last performance my _last_ dance." Mark nervously walked up to Eva, and tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?" Eva replied. Not angrily.

"Uh... can I borrow your MP3 player to help Sammy catch Jasmine?"

"Lose it, and it will be the last thing you do," Eva replied, handing Mark her MP3 player. Mark walked back, put down the hat, turned up the volume on Eva's MP3 player and connected it to the Bluetooth speaker, found some good music (for him, that's techno music from Europe), and began dancing. Quickly, a crowd gathered, even in the upper levels, and began cheering him on. Jasmine was quickly spotted by Sammy, and Sammy broke into pursuit. Mark quickly did some improv to make the crowd play along, and think Jasmine was part of the act, getting the crowd to shout out directions as the team chased Jasmine, as well as stop mall security from doing anything about it.

"Dancing is not useless," Mark said in the confessional, "despite what quite a few teachers and students at my school say. Mainly, they don't get along with me, though, so that's probably why they disrespect my dancing. Well, chew on this, Ms. Tina! Dancing is going to win me a billion! Somehow..."

Mark's dance moves had extreme energy to them, involving many flips, and drops to the ground. Eventually, Eva tackled Jasmine, but Mark couldn't suddenly stop, and insisted that he needed to finish the song before he could let the crowd go, noting that there was only a minute left in the song.

With the Zombies...

Tyler finally caught up to Izzy, and pulled a perfect thigh tackle on her.

"Get ready to catch her!" Tyler yelled.

"Don't drop her!" Beth replied. "She's the best acrobat in the game! She'll probably find a way out!"

"Good point. Catch me and Izzy!" Tyler picked up Izzy, and jumped off the building with her. Courtney tied Izzy up with her own hair, citing that she had learned to do it as a CIT, and the Zombies returned to the jet.

"Total Drama Zombies," Chris said, "congrats! You're the first here. You get first class, and safe voting power." The Total Drama Zombies celebrated, and got on the plane. "Izzy, please give me your backpack and monitors." Izzy complied. "You are in 6th class for now. You might get promoted if your team doesn't come back last.

With the Screaming Gophers V2...

"Screaming Gophers Version 2," Chris said, "you are the second."

"Just had to dance for that extra minute, didn't you, Mark?" Eva demanded.

"Hate to spoil the drama," said the Airbus salesman, "but you weren't even close to the first place team. They got here 10 minutes ago!"

"Oh, just go throw Jasmine in 5th class!" Chris said. "Second class is yours."

With Alejandro...

"I'm going to be blind for a while," Alejandro told the terminators as he entered the escape room. "I'm hiding in an escape room on Queen Street. Ask for a sector, and I'll give it to you. Remember: She's currently in sector 6, and Raaheel claims she's at the convention. Good luck!" The Terminators were already near the convention.

"I know," Duncan said. "4 of us go into the convention, and 5 of us look around elsewhere. Just like the guard system in Juvie."

"So, who's on team convention, and who's on team outside?" Raaheel asked.

"You should probably go in, Raaheel, since it was your idea that Sierra was at the convention," Blainley said.

"If this doesn't work, we vote Raaheel out," Blainely said in the confessional.

"Hopefully, I'll be right, but it will take us too long to find Sierra," Raaheel said in the confessional. "Then, I can vote out Alejandro! If I'm right, I should be safe."

"Blainely knows crowds. She should go in!" DJ said.

"You're popular," Ezekiel said, "and should probably go outside. If you go in, that crowd will slow you down a lot. I'm not so popular, so I'll go in."

"Kim's new, so she should go in," Alejandro interjected, hearing the conversation.

"Perfect!" Kim said in the confessional. "Bye bye, Alejandro!"

"Guess that puts everyone else outside," Duncan said. "Good luck." The rest of the team split, and Blainely went in. Kim stopped Raaheel and Ezekiel before they could enter.

"Raaheel, Ezekiel, deactivate your mics," Kim said. They complied, and Kim deactivated her own mic. "You know, Alejandro is a big threat. Especially to you, Raaheel. You know he could still charm you."

"No way! I saw World Tour!" Raaheel replied.

"But he is still manipulative! If we try and fail, he'll slap a massive target on YOUR back, Raaheel! And Ezekiel, you want your losing streak to end, right?"

"Yeah," Ezekiel replied.

"Well, join up with me and Raaheel. Make a conceited effort to find Sierra, and then we vote out Alejandro! And the Zombies took first, who want to take him out, so we have more than enough to take out Alejandro!"

"But what if I go down with Alejandro?" Raaheel asked. "If we fail, as you said, big target on my back."

"I'll find another threat on the other team on the chopping block. You in?"

"Sure, I guess," Raaheel said.

"Sure!" Ezekiel replied.

"Good. Now get looking!" Kim said. "Or not!"

"Overthrow my competition now, I'll be regarded as a hero!" Kim said in the confessional. "Then, I charm all these boys, and vote out everyone that poses a threat to me. I think after Alejandro, I'll go after Tobias. He has a sense for manipulators, and hates them. No, actually, I'll keep him around, and use him to drive out my other threats. Especially Lindsay. Feels like Tetris; I am the one who assembles these pieces into the perfect shape for me. And the more lines I can clear at once, the better."

With Gen 46...

"Ugh, Zoey could be anywhere!" Topher said. "Can your aura reading find Zoey, Dawn?"

"That's not how auras work," Dawn replied, "but Zoey sort of stands out in a crowd. I mean, she's dressed in all red."

"Well, I know the streetcars well," Shawn said. "I take the streetcar a lot here. I own an escape room near Union Station, which is all about zombies."

"Why am I not surprised?" remarked Sky.

"Anyway, if she was taking the 510, she was in sector 56 last we heard from Jasmine, 30 seconds ago. If she hasn't changed, she's in sector 57 by now! Hurry! I have a bus at my escape room, we can use that."

With the Nonagon...

"Ugh, Alejandro has already gotten into the escape room!" Heather said, annoyed.

"I have got to get out of here, fast!" Alejandro said, having trouble with the escape room. He had his mic deactivated. "The Nonagon is right outside, and I need to protect Heather!"

"If we lose, I can just eliminate Raaheel," Alejandro said in the confessional.

"Well, not much we can do but wait," Noah said. "Then, we jump out and take Alejandro down. If he has a heart attack, extra bonus!"

"Ahem!" Heather said.

"Whatever. Let's just wait."

"And if he's left?"

"I heard him in there," Scarlett said. "Said something about wanting to save Heather."

"And if I'm wrong, Heather goes home," Scarlett said in the confessional. "The Zombies will want Heather gone."

With the Bridge...

"This place is so crowded!" Mike stated. "How are we ever going to find Lindsay?"

"Well, I'm sure we can find her quickly," Cameron said, "as long as someone guards the elevators, so Lindsay can't escape."

"I'll guard the elevators," said Joseph, who immediately changed personalities.

"You mean, WE will!" Paul said. "Look, you get the point. Oh, and call us Rafael. Rare name. You call for Paul, you'll get a lot of people's attention. Rafael, probably only applies to us."

"Got it," Mike said. "Get looking!"

With Gen 46...

"This is it!" Shawn said. "End of the line! And Zoey's train should arrive any second now.

"Is that Shawn's bus for that escape room he owns?" Zoey said, seeing Shawn's bus. "Gen 46 is here! Well, we've already nailed where Lindsay is, and Gen 46 should be a good team to keep safe." She walked up to the window, and waved at the bus.

"I see Zoey waving!" Scott said. "She's giving herself away! To the platform!" Gen 46 headed for the platform, when Zoey got a transmission.

"We've got Lindsay!" Mike said. "She's not really fighting, and we're headed back now."

"Awesome!" Zoey replied. "But hurry. Gen 46 is about to capture me, and I'm not fighting. Avoid injury and improve relations." As she finished her sentence, the doors on the streetcar opened, and Zoey walked out last, right into Gen 46! "Let's go," Zoey said, and Gen 46 and Zoey got on Shawn's bus.

Back at the jet...

The Bridge arrived first, placing 3rd, followed by Gen 46, who placed 4th.

With the Terminators...

"I see Sierra!" Blainely called. Raaheel, Kim, and Ezekiel followed, knowing they would have to, to avoid exposing Kim to Alejandro and getting all 3 of them eliminated.

"You'll never get me!" Sierra said, throwing herself out of the window. "I'll pay for it later!" she yelled back. Blainely, Kim, Raaheel, and Ezekiel followed. Duncan caught sight of Sierra, too, as she jumped from the window.

"Raaheel was right!" Duncan called out. Note that Alejandro, by disabling his mic, had also disabled his entire headset, so he hadn't heard anything that happened. "She just jumped out of the window of the convention center!" An epic chase ensued, ending in Sierra getting knocked down when she crashed into DJ while trying to get into the mall.

"This will not be my-" Sierra heard the announcement of the Bridge finishing 3rd and Gen 46 finishing 4th. "Ha! You're all up for elimination! I guess I'll at least give you seats on the plane for the trouble I gave you." With that, Sierra surrendered, and was taken back to the plane, where the Terminators finished 5th.

With the Nonagon...

Alejandro walked out of the escape room as the Terminators were announced to finish 5th. Heather tackled Alejandro, giving him an "accidental" peck on the cheek on the way down. The rest of the team helped carry Alejandro back to the plane.

"Nonagon, Terminators," Chris said, "you're up for elimination. Zombies, you get voting power along with the Nonagon and the Terminators. Let's go." Everyone got on the plane, and it took off.

Chris walked into 1st, 5th and 6th class immediately after takeoff, informing them that it was time to vote, and they would have no discussion time. The voting began.

"Heather, you are done!" Lindsay voted

"Raaheel, sorry you had to be the new Ezekiel," Alejandro voted.

"Alejandro drops tonight!" Raaheel voted.

"Hey hey! Ho Ho! Alejandro has got to go!" Tyler voted.

"Heather. Enough said," voted Beth.

"There's only room for one of us, Alejandro," voted Kim.

"Gonna be Alejandro, not me!" Ezekiel voted.

"Alejandro is too much of a threat to keep around," voted Duncan.

"I'm not letting Heather get anything done this season," voted Trent.

"Scarlett is too smart for me to allow to stay," Heather voted.

"This may be wrong, but I'm penalizing Scarlett a vote. Yes, she was THAT eliminated after Pahkitew Island," voted Chris.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere in this game, Heather," Gwen voted.

"Scarlett just might threaten to blow up the plane," Dakota voted.

"Alejandro, late in the game, becomes a boss level, so I'll beat him on easy now," Sam voted.

"This plane can only take so much hotness. And besides, Alejandro will probably go after me," Justin voted.

"Heather thinks she's _so_ much better than me, but we'll just see, after she takes the drop!" Blainely voted.

"Heather is a massive threat to everyone in this game, ergo, she must leave," Scarlett voted.

"Al is out of here!" Courtney voted.

"Heather needs to go. Like, right now," LeShawna voted.

"Heather is way too mean for me to let her stay, and she got me eliminated in Island!" DJ voted.

"Heather!" Izzy voted.

"Heather," Owen voted.

"The Zombies are probably ripping open Heather in the voting, so I won't waste my vote, and use it on our other threat: Alejandro," Noah voted.

"Scarlett is too much of a wild card for me to take chances with her," Brick voted.

"Alejandro, I cast a curse of elimination upon you!" Leonard voted.

"My great-great-great grandfather Orville invented airplanes, and Scarlett, I fear, is going to try to blow up this one," Staci voted.

"Heather, you're done," Harold voted.

"I'm not letting you get anywhere, Alejandro!" voted Anna.

"Terminators, Nonagon, the votes have been counted," said Chris. "The bottom 3 will stand on these trap doors. 2 of you will drop, the eliminated contestants, and one of you will stay up, and receive the final bag of packing peanuts, the prize. If you are safe, you will receive a bag of packing peanuts. The following people are safe:

Kim...

Owen...

DJ...

Blainely...

Izzy...

Noah...

Brick...

Ezekiel, your losing streak has come to an end...

Staci...

Trent...

Noah...

Leonard...

Duncan...

Anna...

And Harold, you all received no votes.

Raheel, one person voted for you."

"Gee, I wonder who?" she said, giving a dirty look to Alejandro.

"Alejandro, Scarlett, Heather, please stand on a trap door." The bottom 3 came forward. "Alejandro and Heather, you're on the block for being the most manipulative players in the game, and ticking off every member of the first placed team, the Zombies. Scarlett, you nearly blew up Pahkitew Island in Season 6! I will drop the 2 eliminated contestants into the cargo hold in 5...

4...

3...

2...

1..."

Heather and Alejandro dropped. Scarlett remained. "Scarlett- it pains me to say this- but you only got 4 votes! Alejandro and Heather, you both got 11!"

"What's that sucking noise?" Ezekiel asked.

"That could be a problem with the oil system!" Scarlett said. "I promise, I had nothing to do with it."

"I think I know that sound," Duncan said. He looked down a trap door. "Just as I thought; it's just Alejandro and Heather making out in the cargo hold."

"Hold up, you vote numbers don't add up," Scarlett said. "Something fishy's happening."

"Yeah, it's called YOU NEARLY BLEW UP THE ISLAND FROM SEASON 6!" Chris said. "So I penalized you one vote."

"I forgive you, but I promise, I'm not going to attack this airplane! I'm done with evil! It's not even that fun!"

"Good. Anyway, how long will Ezekiel's luck last? How will the newbies fair? And who will come one step closer to winning the billion? Find out next time on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	3. Episode 3: Extreme Mall Day

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Chris said. "The 6 teams picked their names, and it was a race through Toronto to catch the other teams captains! Mark showed off his dancing skills to capture Jasmine, but the Zombies got first, leaving Mark's Screaming Gophers Version 2 to take place 2. Zoey was able to flee on a streetcar, before she gave herself up to Gen 46 at the end of the line, while the Bridge got Lindsay on the CN tower. Alejandro's idea of hiding in an escape room made him the last captain to be captured. Unfortunately for him, his team couldn't capture Sierra in time, and Kim made an alliance against him, leaving the Terminators and Nonagon- or, should I say, Octagon- up for elimination. The Zombies got voting power, Heather and Alejandro's histories caught up to them, and they got dropped. 52 remain! Who will rise? Who will drop? And who will come one step closer to winning One! Billion! Dollars?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

"Cody, if you're watching this," Mark said in the confessional, "and you're sitting at home with Sierra, with love all over you, I told you so. Sierra, you're welcome. Learn the power of Tetris!"

Mark walked out of the confessional, and found Sierra with Cody sleeping on her lap.

"Sierra, will you marry me?" Cody mumbled in his sleep.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Sierra said quietly, as she lightly patted Cody.

"Yeah," Mark replied, also quietly, so as not to wake Cody. "Hey, Sierra. I think-"

"GET SOME FOOD, SECOND CLASS!" Chris yelled through his megaphone, obviously waking Cody up.

"Oh come on!" Sierra yelled. "You woke up Cody from such a beautiful dream!"

"Well, the food is ready! Get it while it's hot!"

"Anyway, Sierra," Mark continued, "you're a big fan of the show, right?"

"You know it!" Sierra replied.

"Well, if you are, then you'll know DJ has NEVER been voted out! In Island, he was disqualified for being scared of Heather. In Action, he quit after Chef forced him to make an illegal alliance with him! And in World Tour, he was the last member of Team Victory! This guy is someone people like!"

"So, I'm guessing you see him as a threat?"

"Yeah! He's gotten better from 3 seasons on the show. He has some serious muscle and popularity. Help me vote out DJ and protect me from elimination, and I'll try to keep you and Cody safe from harm until I'm eliminated or you and Cody are eliminated, and try to keep you safe from elimination until I'm eliminated or the final 20, further if I think I need to, or we become friendly."

"How am I supposed to know you're not going to go Alejandro on me and vote me out? I mean, you're trying to vote out one of the most loved contestants in the game!"

"You can't be sure by anything but my word." Mark showed both hands to prove his fingers weren't crossed. "But my word is what you do have, and no bad record. Not to mention that I'M the one who hooked you and Cody up! Alliance?" Mark put his hand in.

"Alliance," Sierra replied, putting her hand in.

"I'm in too," Cody said, putting his hand in. "I'm going to go get some food, and see if I can get any more sleep before we land."

"Same here, man," Mark said.

"I could eat," Sierra said, and they all got food.

"Oh, one more thing. You 2 tell me if anyone offers you an alliance, and hold on that. I know the strategies of this game, and I can give you all sorts of intel about whether or not you should accept."

"I've watched every season of Total Drama," Mark said in the confessional. "Multiple times. I like couples, but once I got on, I re-watched everything multiple times, looking at the strategies of every contestant, comparing it to their reason for elimination, breaking everything down, seeing what works and what doesn't, what contestants in this season will expect, which contestants are threats, patterns in evil moves, and weighing everything against my morals. I've split each contestant's game plan into moral and non-moral game plans. You should be able to guess what they mean. In the end, I think I've come up with the ultimate moral game plan. It's not altruistic, and I WILL have to manipulate one or two people, but that's just Total Drama for you. I expect to make it to the final 20, wouldn't be horribly surprised with the final 10, and my goal is like everyone else: me, or someone I like, wins the billion. There's 3 rules for me I'm keeping in mind, that I will follow, and I think others will keep in mind: don't trust the newbies, everyone is a threat, and alliances are never forever. I have to convince guys to break rule 1 with me. Sierra is herself a threat, but I think she's not much of a threat to me. As long as I keep Cody safe, she'll stay docile. If I want to get someone eliminated, I've got a way; trick them into looking like they're being bad to Cody. Then, with my knowledge of strategies, Sierra's knowledge of the players, and Cody's logic, we can get a bunch of votes against them. I intend to keep Sierra and Cody to the final 4, final 3 if I don't get a girlfriend here. Only reason I wouldn't do that is if they look like too much of threats, because if I'm with them in the final 3 and don't win immunity, I'm gone! Sierra would pick Cody and Cody would pick Sierra! As I said, Sierra will NEVER break Cody's heart, so unless Cody has a serious change of heart, which Sierra will NOT allow, they're together for life, and REALLY close. The 4th rule I'm playing with are that couples are the biggest threat, as it's the only alliance that is forever. I won't try to stop any from forming, though. As I said, I have morals. Only person who has ever gone as low as to try to interfere with love is Heather, and she was eliminated first in this season!"

"Old manipulators are probably big targets," Sierra said in the confessional. "I mean, you saw Heather and Alejandro! I think our biggest threat in the game is if Mike has enough Mal left in him to turn him into a manipulator. I mean, Mike's probably the most popular guy in the game! By Mark's logic, Mike and Zoey are probably as big of threats as DJ! But I'll keep him around."

With the Zombies...

"Nice job getting first class!" Lindsay said. "Oh m, this chair has a massage feature!"

"Your dinner, victors," the Airbus salesman said, as he served the Zombies their food.

"Say, what's your name?" Beth asked.

"I'm James."

"Is that Caviar?" asked Dakota.

"Yup," James replied. "Try not to breathe fire on it." Dakota had returned to a normal height, but she still had some abilities from being mutated.

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay said. "This is some of the best cooking I've ever tasted!"

"I know, right?"

"Cooking is not just for food," Lindsay said in the confessional. "Beth and Tyler are too small of an alliance for me to survive. They're the ones I'm bringing to the final 3, and spitting the money with. I need to cook up a sphere of influence; people that will help us, but that we can shed whenever we want."

"I'm going to go hit up the confessional," Gwen said, as she left the first class cabin. Immediately after she left, she ran into Mark.

"Gwen," Mark asked, "what do you want most out of this competition? You know, other than the billion."

"I..." she sighed, "I want Trent back. I was dumb to leave him. Oh, but he's probably moved on."

"Well, I think I can at least help you. Did you know that DJ has NEVER been voted out of Total Drama?"

"Yeah, I was in all 3 seasons he was in, but what does that have to do with Trent?"

"I'll get to that. Anyway, I think DJ's bad luck has run out. If no one does anything, that boy is running away with the billion! Help me vote DJ out, and I'll try to get you and Trent back together!"

"Really? Or are you just going to go Heather slash Alejandro on me?"

"No tricks, I promise! I'm not like that!" Once again, Mark held up both of his hands. "I just want to take out a threat to all of us."

"This is perfect!" Mark said in the confessional. "Trent's on the same team as DJ, so if I can get him on board, I can rekindle the fire between Gwen and Trent, and knock out DJ! Sorry, big guy."

"Well, looks like this defeats the purpose of me going to the confessional," Gwen said, as she headed back for 1st class, and Mark headed down to 5th class.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked Mark as Mark walked in.

"Where's Trent? I need to talk to him," Mark replied.

"He just left for the confessional."

"Ah." Mark turned around, and headed back for the confessional.

"One of the main reasons I agreed to deal with this was to get Gwen back," Trent said in the confessional. "I've been thinking about her ever since she dumped by in Action. I want a second chance with her, OK?" Mark heard Trent say enough, and intercepted him when he walked out.

"Yo, Trent," Mark said.

"Yeah?" Trent replied.

"I heard what you said. I've got a good ear. You want Gwen back?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're in luck. I need some help, and I can provide some to you. Fact: DJ has NEVER been voted out of Total Drama before! He's also pretty strong. These facts combined make him a big threat to both of us. Help me vote out DJ, and I'll see what I can do to get you and Gwen back together."

"You think you can?"

"I hitched Sierra and Cody. I hitched Kyle and Pauline, 2 of my classmates. And I will hitch you and Gwen back up, if you help me take out DJ."

"Sure! Wait, does this involve me throwing the challenge?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. If I get first or second class, I'll smuggle you some good food. And I'll see what I can do to get you in a good placement in the challenge after that. No tricks, I promise!"

"Deal," Trent said.

"Good." They shook hands, and Trent left.

"If everything goes to plan, we have 5 votes against DJ," Mark said in the confessional. "Not enough to eliminate him, but I think I can use some of Sierra's intel, and get a few more votes against DJ. He's a big threat, but not our biggest. Mike and Zoey are close and loved. I want to get them on my side. Problem is that I have nothing to sway them with. Mike has no MPD to help them with, and their team is basically an alliance! They're close enough that I can't turn them against each other, and even then, that's as below me as the Mariana trench! Hopefully Sierra can give me some help. Not now, though. Right now, I need to focus on DJ. Get guys on my team, the Zombies, and the Terminators on my side." As Mark walked out, he was intercepted by Lindsay.

"I heard that you're creating an alliance against DJ," Lindsay told him.

"How did you know?" Mark replied.

"Gwen tried to recruit me. And did so successfully, assuming you agree to my terms. Agree, and I'll have Beth and Tyler helping you out. Reject, and DJ finds out about your little coalition, and I'll have you gone faster than you can say 'blackmail.' First, after we dump DJ, you get us first class. Second, you defend me, Beth, and Tyler. Third, you help me recruit allies for me. Good people, not Heathers. I think your choice is pretty clear."

"May I add one more amendment? Your alliance also defends me, Sierra, and Cody."

"Deal." They shook hands.

"Sierra and Cody are not a threat," Lindsay said in the confessional, "except that Mark could get a second coalition going against me, if he can expose me. No chance of that, though. As for Sierra, if I take out Cody, Sierra goes down too. I'll keep them around until the final 10. Then, my sphere of influence will be big enough, and I can take them out with no consequence."

"Lindsay got all of those names correct!" Mark said in the confessional. "There's easily a difference between this Lindsay and the Lindsay of Seasons 1, 2, 3, and 5. I could understand that Lindsay wanting to get protection from me, but blackmailing me? I dunno. Either way, I now have to keep Lindsay on my radar. She might be a bigger threat than she was before."

"Hey, Tyler hon," Lindsay said as she walked back into 1st class.

"What is it, babe?" Tyler replied.

"I just got 3 guys on our side, and we're voting out DJ next. Mark, Sierra, and Cody." They were quiet, so as not to let anyone else know what was happening.

"Nice job. Was DJ one of those terms of getting them on our side?"

"Yeah. Mark sees that guy as a threat, because he's nice, popular, and strong."

"He's playing this game as if we had already hit the merge!"

"Which is why we can take him out AT the merge! Though we'll need to drop Sierra with him. Sierra could find that document, exposing me."

"Well, don't worry. Even if you drop, me and Beth will keep going, and you'll still get your cut. But I think getting 3 guys on our side deserves a little reward..." Before Lindsay could replied, Tyler started kissing her, and it turned into them making out. Beth walked up, but left when she saw them making out.

"I'm not going to lie much early on," Lindsay said in the confessional, "so yeah, I am going to have DJ out. Gotta get trust. Justin is another threat to me. He's hot; too hot. He could turn into Alejandro, like he did in Action, but people remember Courtney as the antagonist. I'll deal with Courtney later, or leave her to Justin. That leaves Kim. She knows how smart I really am, and manipulated a lot of girls for her spot on the basketball team. I can't get her out just yet, though. She's new, so I have to wait for other people to figure out that she's manipulative. Not to mention that she can help me take out threats, such as Mike and Zoey. They're too nice, popular, and tight, with Zoey being one of toughest athletes I've ever seen, and Mike having absorbed Svetlana and Mal, they are the 2 competitors I think pose the biggest threat. I hope to get them in my sphere of influence, and ditch them ASAP."

"I can't believe Lindsay agreed to help one of the newbies get DJ eliminated!" Beth said in the confessional. "I thought we wouldn't deal with DJ until later! With this, if Mark is as good as he is now, it's going to come down to who can end up in the middle of the strength field. Each elimination is double, and the first placed team votes too, so as far as I'm concerned, one player that cost the team the challenge and one perceived threat are dropping each time. That brings me to wonder what the strategy will become after the merge?"

The plane landed in Edmonton, and it was very late at night. Chris took the contestants to a hotel, where they would spend the night. Everyone had a roommate, not necessarily from their own team, with a confessional set up in the lobby.

"Looks like everyone's getting a good breakfast this morning," Cody said in the confessional. "Chris has decided to lament, and he's letting us get food from the hotel restaurant buffet in the morning, even the guys who were in 6th class! It's awesome! Plus, we get to pick our roommates, so I can stay with Sierra!"

"Eh, Mark looks OK," Eva said in the confessional. "I guess I'll take him as my roommate, since Sierra's with Cody. Mark's allied with Sierra, so she'll probably give him some tips on how to survive a night with me. And who wants to wake up in the same room as a corpse?"

"To be honest, I'm a little intimidated by Eva," Mark said in the confessional. "She's strong, and gets pissed off fast. Sierra left me a note card of ways to keep Eva from, well, murdering me, and phrases never to utter. But really, she shouldn't fuck with a high school football star."

In Mark and Eva's room...

"Hey," Eva told Mark, "thanks for not losing that MP3 player. That should keep me in the game."

"No problem," Mark replied. "Anyway, I'm getting an alliance and a coalition going. Wanna join up?"

"What do you mean by 'an alliance and coalition?'"

"I have different definitions for both. Alliances are small but last much longer, other than psudeoalliances, like those made by Heather or Alejandro, and are made for protection of it's members, sometimes being coalitions. Coalitions are a group of people that's larger working to eliminate a single person or group of people, and cease to exist when the targets are eliminated."

"Who's the target of this coalition?"

"DJ. He's never been voted out, he's always been disqualified or quit. He's also strong, and has a way with animals. He's a threat, and I want him gone."

"Seems legit. Anyone else in the alliance?"

"Sierra and Cody. You in?"

"Sure. I'm already allied to Sierra, it wouldn't hurt to add you and Cody to my list of allies. Just help me get rid of Courtney later. Something about her doesn't agree with me."

"I don't like her either. Not much we can do to speed things up, though. No one on her team has any reason to take her out, so best we can do is vote her off if we are in a position to do so. But she is on my target list."

"More like Eva's off it," Mark said in the confessional. "As I said, everyone's a threat. My target list consists of everyone here but me, Eva, Sierra, and Cody. Same goes for everyone; their target list is everyone but their allies, and it's ordered. After all, only one of us can win the billion. Courtney just moved up a few spots, though she was pretty high up to begin with, but I'm not sure just what number is next to her name. You might think it's 2, but I'm not so sure about that. That 2 might be next to Lindsay. I mean, you saw how she got smarter last episode and blackmailed me, and she's one of the most liked and trusted players in the game! Wow, I have some really long confessionals!"

In Ella and PFRJ's room...

"I gotta know," said Ferdinand, "where did your singing skill come from, Ella?"

"My whole family is made of major opera fans," Ella said. "My parents met at an opera, got engaged at an opera, and were married in an old opera hall! My mother even wrote an opera for the school, which, of course, I performed in! My grandparents have a cabin in the woods, so that's how I got my charm with animals."

"Chris should not have disqualified you for singing! That guy was making a huge mistake!"

"Yeah, but at least I was free to sing at home. The producers actually gave me $2,500 if I agreed not to go Courtney on them, and Chris is now banned from disqualifying anyone. Turns out my songs were really good for ratings! Only thing is that the producers don't want me singing on the plane, since they fear I might draw a bird into the jets. I just wonder if Mark was right about me not being able to sing fast enough to keep up his dancing?"

"Did you hear the music he put on? Rafael can't play soccer that fast!"

"True. Fastest I've ever sung was when I was running from a bear one time when I was visiting my grandparents, and it was about half that speed. It was 8 years ago. Oh, look, there's some birds on the patio. Want to hear a song?"

"Sure! Just, try not to keep the guys in the neighboring rooms up. It's late. Good news is, I've been to this hotel before, and the walls are pretty thick. One time I was here, the guys next to me told me they were going to throw a big party for the Grey Cup, and the only time I heard anything from them was when they all cheered after their team won!"

"Ella really brings Ferdinand out," Ferdinand said in the confessional. "Before you think I'm crazy, when we talk about ourselves, we always talk in the third person. That's just how we've always done it!"

Ella began singing,

 _Looks like everyone is back_

 _For one million grand_

 _And 2 evil players are already gone..._

 _Nine newbies are here_

 _And they all look so nice!_

 _But I don't know the challenge after tonight!_

 _Plenty of Total Drama fans here_

 _The nearby mall once hired me to sing true and dear_

 _Right after Chris_

 _In Season 6_

 _Disqualified me..._

 _But now I fight on_

 _To let the world once more see_

 _Just how much that I love to sing_

At this point, Ferdinand joined in. It wasn't sudden, almost as if Ella and Ferdinand had planned it out beforehand.

Ferdinand: _I just wonder, what it will bring_

 _When you go out and sing._

Ella: _We both love animals_

Ferdinand: _Well, not Joseph_

Ella: _We both loved World Tour_

Ferdinand: _Alejandro, not so much_

Ella: _Have you seen an opera that my mother has wrote?_

Ferdinand: _I wish, but both my parents are broke._

 _They blow their paychecks way too fast_

 _And 3 days later we have no cash!_

Ella: _I'll end this song with a little question._

 _Do you want me to give you protection?_

 _An alliance I offer, hope you'll accept_

 _And then I'll challenge Mark to a bet._

 **A/N: I forgot about giving Ella a song in the last 2 episodes! Whoops! So, from now on, Ella gets at least one song every episode, until her elimination (or the finale)! How many more songs will I have to come up with? Only I know! Title of that song: Back Once More (Alliance)**

"List line was a lie," said Ella, "I just needed a word that rhymes with 'accept,' and I had to think quickly. But really, do you want to form an alliance?"

"One sec, I gotta confer with the other 3. They can pop up whenever. There really aren't any special triggers to them." Ferdinand stood in the corner, quietly talking to himself for a bit, before turning around. "We accept. Joseph was a bit hard to convince to ally with you, but me, Rafael, and Paul convinced him. Also convinced the other guys not to interfere if you pull me into another song later on. And don't worry! We have no version of Mal, and we never did."

"Oi, Ella!" said a voice from the room next to theirs, the owner of the voice being Cody. "Here you've got yourself an alliance!"

"I thought those walls were thick," Ferdinand said.

"My uncle owns this place, and this wall is weird; it's the only hallow one in the hotel. In any case, your song got me and Sierra dancing together!"

"Wanna help us take out a threat at the next elimination?" Sierra asked.

"The only one that can help us is Ella, and she wouldn't target Scott, much less DJ!" Cody said. "Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"DJ, a threat?" Ella replied.

"According to Mark. Mainly based on the fact that DJ has never been voted out; it's always been the result of bad luck, or in the case of Action, extortion by Chef."

"So, Mark's worried that he'll get voted out instead of DJ in any case?"

"Yep."

"Wait, then that puts me on his target list too!"

"Not amazingly high. Your songs in Pahkitew Island were a little high pitched. But that one, that was good. I bet if you help Mark take down DJ, you'll get a stay of targeting from him, at least for a bit."

"Mmm... OK."

"Awesome! I'll tell Mark in the morning."

"Don't think I don't know what I'm getting myself into," Ella said in the confessional. "DJ is one of my favorite contestants. He's always positive, and loves animals as much as I do, as well as Ferdinand, it seems. I want the billion to build a new concert hall for the city, and I also want exposure on the show. And I know just how many people Mark has ganged up against DJ. Sorry big guy, but if this is what it takes to keep me in the game, it is what it is. And after all, Chris is eventually going to give us challenges that could seriously injure us." With that, the contestants got some sleep.

The next morning, at the breakfast hall...

"Oh my gosh!" DJ said as he bit into his food. "This is real food!"

"I know, man!" Ezekiel replied. "Much better than Chef's slop."

"It tastes like sunshine!" said Ella, in a somewhat sing-songy voice. "Like it was made by James!"

"Or someone that won _Hell's Kitchen,_ " Mark said. "My family is not one of those sorts of families. Everyone just gets prefab food or goes out."

"I would think that would get you broke pretty fast," Sammy remarked.

"Oh, we're broke a lot, but we still have an awesome house, a cat and dog that we spoil like a broken refrigerator, and we can afford to go on a big one week trip once a year! Not to mention that I am able to pull off 3 sports."

"Which ones?" Eva asked.

"Football, Basketball, and Soccer."

"Frankly, I think I could rock your Football team's world." Mark whispered something in Eva's ear.

"Don't say that out loud. Coach loves the show," Mark said as he leaned back.

"Well, I guess you run a lot," Eva noted. "To be honest, though, I wouldn't be surprised if my discipline broke down every so often."

"No ob- mmph!" Vladimir began, before Sierra shut him up by shoving some of his food in his mouth, whilst giving him a dirty look.

"Yo, Gophers 2! You got half an hour to finish breakfast, pack your bags, and get to the front of this hotel. It's almost challenge time!"

Later...

The contestants arrived on the bus in front of the West Edmonton Mall.

"Welcome to the West Edmonton Mall!" Chris said. "I hope you like to shop, because that's what this challenge is all about. Each team will get a list of things to get at the mall. You may need to look around for some time, because this is the biggest mall in North America, and tied for 21st largest mall in the world! After you find the items, your team will head to the Mindbender roller coaster at Galaxyland theme park, the world's second largest indoor theme park. Once there, you will need to hold on to everything on the list, and grab 5 items from along the roller coaster. Anything you drop will have you penalized 5 minutes each. Those 5 items on the roller coaster will assemble to form a key to a door located somewhere in the mall, as hinted by the items you got. Fastest team to get to their door wins first. Slowest 2 teams will be up for elimination. Here are your shopping lists. Don't bother following other teams, as the list is different for every team. First place team last challenge gets the easiest, second place gets the second easiest, and so on. Also, somewhere in this great mall, there's a McLean Brand Invincibility statue that we hid last night, along with 2 fakes."

"An invincibility statue?" Mark said in the confessional. "I have a tendency to find things randomly lying around. In school, I make a few bucks by selling pencils. I find a lot on the floor, and my bag has a whole bunch of pencils. I think finding some invincibility will be easy."

"Ah ha!" Scott said in the confessional. "Another invincibility statue!"

"Sierra will probably need that more than I will," Cody said in the confessional. "If Mark thinks DJ is a threat, someone's bound to see Sierra as a threat. Of course, Mark will probably set off their alarm first, if he eliminates DJ."

"An invincibility statue would come in handy for me," Kim said in the confessional.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1," Chris said, and blew his air horn. "Go!"

With the Octagon...

"There's no way we can win this if we all stay in one place," Noah said. "Do you know how big this place is?"

"It has exactly-" Scarlett began.

"Point is, it's big! We should divide into 4 groups of 2, so it will be easier to tell if someone finds the invincibility statue, and to ensure no one sabotages us for it."

"Good point, Noah," Harold said.

"Me and Izzy will be together," Owen quickly said.

"Unsurprising," Anna noted.

"Brick should take Anna," Scarlett said. "She's new, so she's a bit of a wildcard."

"Brick's alright," Anna replied. "I'll do it."

"You and me, Noah?" Scarlett quickly asked. This was met by the other contestants pulling them apart.

"They are WAY too smart to be together," Brick said in the confessional. "If they make an alliance, we're all going home! Putting them together is a guaranteed alliance."

Noah proceeded to duck out of the other contestant's grasp, and use some akkido moves against them, before freeing Scarlett.

"I accept," Noah said, and they quickly entered the mall.

"I guess that leaves us," Leonard said to Harold.

With the Screaming Gophers V2...

"I think we should all split up," Sammy said. "I've been here before. There's a lot of ground to cover."

"True," Mark said.

"Well, can I stay with my Cody-kins?" Sierra quickly asked, rubbing her hand through Cody's hair, causing Cody to blush slightly.

"I assume that you'll pair up no matter what?" Eva remarked.

"Yep!" Cody replied, as he and Sierra entered the mall, holding hands. Ella began singing.

 _Come help me birds, so that I may win_

 _This large scale, somewhat difficult challenge_

 _Fly me down the halls of this mall_

 _And I hope you won't let me fall!_

"Is that Ella?" asked a passerby to another, as the crowd of people looked up, as Ella lifted off the ground, with the help of a fairly large murder of crows. There was an open window for Ella and her crows to fly through.

With the Bridge...

"You sure you can get through this crowd, Cam?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I've gotten quite a bit stronger." Cameron flexed, not showing off much muscle.

"What in tarnation?" Sugar asked. "Is that a flying contestant?" She pointed at Ella, who was being lifted up by crows.

"No, just the best singer in the world, Ella," Ferdinand said.

"Did you just trash talk Johnny Cash?" Sugar demanded.

"Who's he?"

"In my defense," Ferdinand said in the confessional, with a black eye, "none of us like country or folk. Paul's a pop guy, I like classical, Rafael loves European Electro, and Joseph is rap forever!"

"Wow, Ella!" Joseph said, rubbing his eye. "Overreacting!"

"Let's just go," Mike said. "If we hurry, we can beat Ella and her crows. That girl is so good, she can get her background music out of nowhere!" They proceeded into the store. Immediately after, they heard Ella's singing.

Ella: _Come all of my friends_

 _Let me win this_

 _For the Screaming Gophers must do business!_

 _First I need a_

 _Purse from the drugstore_

 _Chris wants one that is blue, one that is blue, oh!_

 _Fly me so we'll win this one_

 _And let my team have some fun_

Mark: _Ella was a great choice_

Sierra: _I know, right?_

Eva: _I got a bouncy, bouncy green ball_

 _From the toy store_

Mark: _Sorry Eva, but Chris wanted one_

 _From the sports store_

Ella: _Oh do you mean,_

 _A tennis ball,_

 _'Cause one of my crows just picked one up!_

Cody: _She's doing well_

Ferdinand: _She's beautiful!_

Sugar: _Oh hell no!_

Ella: _Better not stop, stop the music_

 _Or I'll fall down, to the floor, now._

Noah: _That is incredibly dangerous!_

Izzy: _But it looks so, way too cool!_

With Gen 46...

 **A/N: Title of song: Bird Shopping**

"Ella seems to bring positivity to the auras of everything nearby," Dawn said.

"Including her own team..." Scott said.

"I know, but her singing is beautiful!" Jasmine said.

"Oh, please, this is singing," Topher said. He began singing _Poker Face_ horribly off key, causing the crows to drop Ella into the water. She started getting up, when she noticed a Chris head in the water.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Ella said, picking up the head. "You are going in my pocket!" She put the statue in her pocket, and got out of the water.

"That was a hard drop, Ella!" said a security guard. "You OK?"

"I'm fine," Ella replied. "And immune," she added under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing! I'm fine! Have a nice day! Wait, where do you know me from?"

"Total Drama. I love that show!"

"Yeah! World Tour was awesome!"

"Yup. See ya on 60 Club! Wait, is this an episode?"

"Yeah. Gotta go!" Ella left, and grabbed another item from a nearby store.

"I've fallen from higher and into worse before," Ella said in the confessional. "Once, I was taking a flight over the woods with some of the local birds, when an airplane passed over, scaring the birds, and I fell nearly a Canadian football field! Only injury I suffered from that fall was a broken collarbone, and I had to charm a mother bear, as I had crashed into her cub. She let me off without anything bad happening, thankfully. I fashioned myself a cast out of the leaf of a nearby plant! Here, I had 4 feet of water to break my fall. One thing my family has is some really strong bones, since we can charm our cows to give us milk with a lot more calcium!"

Later, at the roller coaster...

 **A/N: Watch this video to see the route of the rollercoaster I'm using here (not my video): watch?v=7YIKgeMNWfk**

The Screaming Gophers V2 were the first to show up.

"Good work Screaming Gophers V2!" Chris said. "You're the first! Do you have everything?" They handed Chris everything they had, except for the Chris head. "Good work! Who will take the roller coaster first?"

"I will," Eva said, picking everything up, and getting on the roller coaster. She began putting all the stuff behind her, holding it down with one of her arms. As she went up, the first item was on a pole connected to track near the wheels taking the car up. The car shot down, and the coaster went on.

"Top of the loop!" yelled Mark as Eva came up on the first loop, as the next item was suspended on a pole next to the top of the loop. She reached out and grabbed it, but in the process, lost the tennis ball.

5 minute penalty!" Chris yelled.

"Second loop, coming up!" Sammy yelled. Eva took the second loop without losing anything.

"On the next side platform!" Cody yelled. The second item was on a platform Eva passed by, which she grabbed with ease.

"Outside of the helix after the next platforms!" Sierra yelled. The third item was on a pole holding up a piece of track outside of a downward and steep helix later on, which Eva grabbed, immediately followed by another direction.

"On the floor!" Liam yelled. Eva reached for a 5th item on the floor, but it turned out to be a mouse trap! She let go of a hockey stick.

"Forgot to mention," Chris said, "there might be booby traps. 5 minute penalty!" Eva was visibly angry about the mouse trap.

"Liam, run," Sammy warned. Liam did not heed the warning.

"Pole after the rise after the loop!" Vladimir yelled. The 5th item was there, and Eva picked it up.

"That's all 5!" Chris said. "Hang on to your stuff!" Eva did so for the rest of the ride, not incurring any more penalties.

"Good work, Eva!" Mark said, high-fiving her as she got off.

"Gotta wait here for 10 minutes," Chris said, starting a 10 minute timer. "You have to wait on the drop bench." He pointed to a bench nearby, where they sat down, and waited.

A little before the Screaming Gopher V2's timer expired, the Terminators arrived, much to Mark's dismay.

"You're the second team here, Terminators," Chris said. "Who's going first?"

"This looks easy," Duncan said, gabbing his team's stuff and getting on. The items for his team were in the same places as they were for the Screaming Gophers V2, interns having replaced them. Duncan only got the one on the initial climb and on the downward helix, but lost 2 items for his team, a hardhat and a black DVD case. He also found a Chris head on the second drop to the floor.

"An invincibility statue? This rules!" Duncan said in the confessional

A couple seconds after Duncan came back, the Screaming Gopher V2's penalty ended, and they left to figure out what the items meant.

"Alright," Ella said, "we have a blue purse, a tennis ball, a hockey stick, a bucket, an ice tray, a bottle of cola, and a 3 inch diameter coffee mug. What could that mean?" B quickly jumped in by dropping the blue purse into the bucket.

"Looks a bit like water," Mark noted. "Could water be part of the answer?"

Back at the roller coaster...

The Terminators were serving a 10 minute penalty. 1 minute into it, the Bridge showed up.

"Bridge," Chris said, "you are team number 3 to arrive. Who's riding first?"

"Let's do this!" Geoff said, picking up his team's stuff, and getting on the roller coaster. Same location for the stuff. Geoff got 3 items, and didn't lose anything, allowing them to try again immediately.

"Who's the best at roller coasters?" Zoey asked PFRJ.

"I'd say-" began Paul, before switching personalities.

"I am!" said Joseph, grabbing the stuff from Geoff.

"You can leave the parts of your key on this table," Chris said. Geoff did so, and Joseph got the rest of the stuff. Joseph was able to grab the other 2 items, but looked bad as he stumbled off the roller coaster.

"Back... up... guys..." he warned, before throwing up over the railing.

"You're the first team to throw up. You're also the second team to get the parts of your key. Find that door!"

With the Screaming Gophers V2...

"Hey, isn't there a hockey rink here?" Sierra asked.

"You're right!" Ella said. "I got into a figure skating competition here last year, providing my own music. I won 2nd place, behind some girl from Nunavut. I never got her name, but I don't blame the judges! She was good!"

"I didn't want to say anything," Ella said in the confessional, "but that girl wasn't from Nunavut. That was Kim! The very one that's on the Terminators! She WAS good, but I didn't want to expose myself! Kim doesn't really like me, though. She maintains that if I wasn't at that competition, some Olympic people were going to recruit her!"

"Well, let's get over there!" They headed for the ice rink, where there was a big group of people looking at the ice.

"I don't think this is right," Cody said.

"I don't know what these people are looking at. I see... Heather and Alejandro on the rink!"

"Oh, go to the bench to get the instructions!" Heather said. They went in, and quickly assembled their key, finding 5 boxes under the bench. Each had a label corresponding to a team. They opened their own box. There, they had a pair of ice skates, a hockey puck, and a hockey stick, as well as a note.

"Congratulations on making it to the final part of the challenge! You have 2 ways to finish the challenge: you can score 3 shots on Alejandro, or beat Heather in a figure skating competition judged by Chef," the note read.

"I got this," Ella said, putting on the skates. "Come out and skate, Heather!"

"Nothing on me!" Heather replied.

"Heather goes first," Chef said. "You each got 30 seconds." Heather proceeded to pull a toe flip, followed by a sudden turn back around, where it turned into a triple spin, transitioning into a Lutz.

"Heather came in 3rd in that figure skating competition I mentioned," Ella said in the confessional. "4th place really was some girl from Nunavut whose name I never got."

As Heather landed the Lutz, she slid the sides of her skates into the ice, skating in a zigzag formation before pulling an Axel, but falling. As she got up, her time expired, and Ella stepped out onto the ice.

Ella started by jumping to the side, and into a triple loop. She shot herself towards the wall, spraying snow at the wall before turning around. She made a quick split jump, and then after landing it, skated forward, preforming a quadruple Axel!

"Impossible!" Heather exclaimed. "No one has ever pulled a quadruple Axel in ice skating!" Ella blew another snowstorm in the direction of Alejandro as she landed, as her time ran out.

"Ella wins!" Chef said. "Head back to the bus." Ella skated back to the bench, and took off her skates. "Give me your skates, stick, and puck," Chef instructed. Ella did so, and they all went back to the bus, were James met them.

"Screaming Gophers, you win first place!" James said. "The limo will take you back to the jumbo jet. Enjoy first class and voting power!"

Back at the rollercoaster...

All the teams had made it, and the Terminators, Octagon, and the Zombies were all serving penalties, while the Bridge was leaving to figure out where to go, and Gen 46 was about to take their 3rd ride with no penalties, having 4 pieces, and having sent Jasmine, Sky, and Scott already. Next up was Shawn, who was going for the second piece, on the top of the loop. He easily grabbed it, not losing anything. This was followed by the Octagon's penalty expiring. It was their second run, and they had already sent Izzy, who had only missed the fifth one, due to still having her hand in the trap on the floor just before.

"I got this, guys," Harold said. He got on the rollercoaster, managing to grab the fifth piece easily, and not lose anything.

With the Bridge…

The Bridge had just figured out where they had to go with an Oilers jersey, an ice tray, a hockey mitt, a water bottle, and a model Zamboni. They opened their locker, finding the same note, ice skates, hockey stick, and hockey puck.

"So, what should we do?" Zoey asked.

"I played hockey for 6 years before getting onto Total Drama," Geoff said. "My buds back home made me the center, too! I think I can take Alejandro."

"Go for it!" Bridgette said, giving him a kiss on the cheek for good luck. Geoff put on the skates, and grabbed the puck and stick.

"You start from the center circle," Alejandro said, "like a penalty shot. You can take as many shots as you need, you just need to score 3 on me. But I'll warn you; I'm a soccer goalkeeper back home."

"Challenge accepted, dude!" Geoff replied. He put the puck down, and quickly took off for his first shot. He put it in the top left corner after getting near the right, but Alejandro swatted it down with his left glove, before handing the puck back to Geoff.

"Try again, amigo." Geoff did exactly that; charging directly at Alejandro, and smashing the puck between his legs.

"I've played center for quite a while, _amigo_ ," Geoff replied. "Hey, wait a minute! You're the goalkeeper of my team's rivals!"

"I thought I've seen you before!" Alejandro replied. "Remember the last Ottawa Cup? You blew it!"

"Argh!" Geoff said in the confessional. "Alejandro is the goalkeeper of our rival hockey team, the Rideau River Spartans! Oh, my team's the Westboro Snow. Anyway, we're regularly 2 of the toughest teams in the Ottawa Hockey League. Last year, we faced off in the Ottawa Cup finals, and in game 3, the final one, I nearly won in overtime, after I shot way out of Alejandro's grasp, but the puck smacked against the corner, and Al grabbed it, passed it to another one of their players, who took it back to win the cup!"

"You wanna know something?" Alejandro asked. "The Ottawa Cup says you can't score on me twice in the next 4 shots!"

"And if he loses, which he obviously will?" Heather asked.

"Then… Geoff has to give up all of his Ottawa Cup replicas from every year he won, and give them to me, which I will sell in the hockey shop we own, ever since you won World Tour and got a million bucks."

"You thought the money in World Tour was burned in the volcano?" Alejandro said in the confessional. "Nope! The winner of Total Drama has never gotten the real money on camera. It was all cheap paper! Heather got the money later. I mean, the fact that it was entirely green should have tipped you off. That's how American money looks, not Canadian! In fact, the only green bills in Canada are the $20s. Chris gave Heather her money in $100s. We used the money to open a hockey gear and memorabilia shop. Oh, and be sure to get your limited-edition Ottawa Cup replicas soon! Preorder by calling 1-800-SOME-RANDOM-RUN-DOWN-HOCK-. Oh for… We are not run down! I'm going to fire whoever wrote that!"

"Can't fire me, buddy!" Chris yelled into the confessional. "Sorry, it's just a prank, bro!"

"Very funny, Chris. Have you even been to the Drama Hockey Shop?"

"No. I don't play hockey. I could get my face messed up!"

"It's already messed up!"

"Fine! You can forget about the sponsorship deal!"

"No, I can't. The producers just extended the Drama Hockey Shop sponsorship deal for the next 25 years, right after I got eliminated from 60 Club!"

"Uh, Total Drama 60 Club is about to have some MAJOR technical difficulties…" The camera feed stopped.

This episode of Total Drama 60 Club is brought to you by: the Drama Hockey Shop! Worried about getting eliminated in a hockey tournament? Need new equipment for a new season? Come on down to Drama Hockey Shop in Ottawa! Owned by the extremely friendly Heather and Alejandro from Total Drama, where, unlike in Total Drama, you'll get the truth about our products, and we won't throw a pineapple statue of you into a volcano, or kiss you before giving you a knee to the crotch, even for a million bucks! We sell everything but the Zamboni and Rink, or was that a deception? It was; we can get rink time rented for your hockey games, too! Be manipulated to come to the Drama Hockey Shop, and, just like Alejandro and Heather, you can crush your competition around the world on the rink!

Back to the show…

Geoff dropped the puck, and took his first of his big 4 shots. He charged at Alejandro, and blew a snowstorm in his face, before spinning around and putting the puck in. Goal

"I will easily block your next 3 shots," Alejandro said. Geoff replied by dropping his puck, and trying the same thing, but this time, Alejandro caught the puck in his glove, and flipped the puck back to Geoff.

Geoff tried again, needing to make one of the next 2 shots to win the bet. He tried a spinning shot from the other way, but Alejandro simply fell on it.

"This is it, the moment of truth, amigo," Alejandro told Geoff. Geoff dropped the puck, when Gen 46 (who had an air horn, chainsaw, murderer's mask, snow blower, and a steel knife), arrived. Geoff proceeded with the shot, charging at Alejandro, and popping in up. Alejandro couldn't get up fast enough, and Geoff popped the puck in from above, but not higher than the top of the net.

"Looks like I win!" Geoff said.

"Looks like you can forget about those limited-edition replicas," Alejandro said in the confessional. "But come on down anyway! We still have some of the best hockey things around!"

Gen 46 sent Sky to take shots on Alejandro. She managed to do it in 11 shots. The Octagon was next, and they sent Izzy to beat Heather at figure skating, which she did in 3 tries. This left the Zombies in 5th (they had Dakota beat Heather at figure skating in 2 tries), and the Terminators in 6th (they skipped the end, having 6th regardless). The main thing contributing to the Terminators' loss was Duncan's penalty, as everyone else got through before their penalty expired, not to mention Duncan being no help in figuring out that the hockey rink was the answer.

 **A/N: I'm not going to describe this. This chapter is already at over 8,000 words! I'll just give you the voting now.**

The teams got on the plane, and it was time to vote.

"Sorry, DJ, but you're a threat," Mark voted.

"Gotta go with my alliance. Sorry, DJ," Sierra voted.

"I ain't a guy who turns his back on his allies. Gotta be you, DJ," Cody voted.

"I hope Mark's not lying about this getting me back with Trent… DJ," Gwen voted.

"I hope Mark's not lying about this getting me back with Gwen… DJ," Trent voted.

"The tripartite alliance hereby votes for DJ," Lindsay, Beth, and Tyler voted.

"I wish no one had to be eliminated, but I have got to stay with Mark. DJ," Ella voted.

"I ain't turning my back on Mark, now or ever. DJ," Eva voted.

"I guess Duncan cost us the challenge, so I vote him," DJ voted.

"Duncan," Kim, Raaheel, Ezekiel, and Blainely voted.

"Courtney, your lawyers can only get you so far," LeShawna voted.

"Duncan seriously failed on the roller coaster, so I vote him," Staci voted.

"Blainely looks like the biggest threat of the game, but I have quite a few problems with Courtney, so I vote for Ms. CIT," Duncan voted.

"I might have a slight bone to pick with Duncan," Liam voted. "He still owes me a hundred bucks!"

"Duncan is going down!" Courtney voted.

"Screw you, Courtney!" Dakota voted.

"Courtney, you're not a far drop from Amy," Sammy voted.

"Courtney may be lovely, but I haven't quite forgotten what you did to me in Action," Justin voted.

"Duncan," Sam voted.

"Ezekiel," Vladimir voted.

B held up a piece of paper reading "Courtney."

"The votes are in," Chris said.

"If you call our name," Blainely interrupted, "we get a bag on packing peanuts. If not, the bottom 3 must stand on the trap doors, and the lower 2 will be dropped and eliminated."

"Yep," Chris said, "but don't interrupt! Anyway, the following people are safe:

Kim…

Raaheel...

Lindsay…

Dakota…

Sam…

Tyler…

LeShawna…

Trent…

Gwen…

Justin…

Staci…

Blainely…

Beth…

And Ezekiel. Courtney, DJ, Duncan, come to the trap doors."

"Me?" DJ asked.

"Yes, you. To be honest, I'm a little surprised myself. I'm not sure why you're here! Duncan, you cost the Terminators the challenge. Courtney, you've been a little annoying in Seasons 1, 2, and 3. Sorry, but people don't take Season 5 seriously, other than Duncan and Gwen NOT being a thing!"

"I swear, I didn't vote for you!" Gwen said.

"I believe you," Courtney replied. "But hey, this was fun while it lasted."

"Do any of you 3 have an invincibility statue?"

"I do," Duncan said, giving his Chris head to Chris.

"Let's see… Sorry, Duncan, this is a fake! Got a real one?"

"Argh, that was the only one I found!"

"I will drop the losers in 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…"

DJ and Duncan dropped.

"DJ is out?" everyone in the room said simultaneously, shocked, even those in Mark's coalition.

"Yeah, even I was surprised," Chris replied.

"And that's that," Mark said in the confessional. "Oh, and if any of you ever try and sell me an 'I eliminated DJ' T-shirt, I will burn it in your face. I had to take him out! He's one of the biggest threats in the game!"

"What will be the next shocker elimination?" Chris said. "Who will the writer focus on next? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	4. Episode 4: Rush-sian Insanity

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Chris said. "Mark quickly made his _Mark_ ; see what I did there; and got into an alliance with Sierra and Cody, before immediately changing his mentality and offering a coalition to eliminate DJ. He offered to get Gwen and Trent back together, and got blackmailed by Lindsay, of all people, to let Mark into his alliance! Ella sang her first song of the season, in a duet with Ferdinand, who became her new ally! Then, it was a shopping race through the biggest mall in North America. After getting 5 specific items, the teams had to hold onto them on the biggest indoor roller coaster in the world. Some people did well, while others did not. Finally, they had to assemble a key, and face either Alejandro in hockey or Heather in figure skating. It turns out that Ella is REALLY good at figure skating, and she scored the Gophers first place! In the end, the Terminators and Zombies fell into 5th and 6th. Duncan dropped 2 things, costing the Terminators the challenge, so they dropped him, and Mark's coalition managed to drop DJ in a shock elimination! Even I'm still a little surprised! Will Mark redeem himself in the eyes of the viewers, or forever be grouped with Heather, Alejandro, and Scott?

 **A/N: Shoutout to the first reviewer of episode 3, Mattafat! He does NOT like Mark for his coalition! But how villainous is Mark, really? Read on to find out…**

What will happen between Ella and Ferdinand? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

In 6th class, with the Terminators…

Mark walked in, and got Gwen's attention.

"What is it, Mark?" Gwen asked.

"I believe we had a little deal," Mark replied quietly. "You want Trent back?"

"Yeah," Gwen replied, as she unstrapped herself from the wall, and followed Mark to 5th class, right next to 6th class.

"Hey, Gwen and Mark!" Trent said, as they walked in. He lowered his voice. "I assume you're here to fulfill your end of the deal?"

"Yeah," Mark said. "Meet me near the confessional. Don't' follow me, so as not to tip guys off to what happened." They went in different directions, all roads leading to the confessional.

When they got to the confessional, Mark was holding a purple book.

"What book is that?" Trent asked.

"Just an empty notebook I brought with me," Mark replied. "Stand at a right angle to me, facing each other."

"You trying to marry us?" Gwen replied.

"Not yet, but when you 2 get married, I'll happily officiate. We are here today to bond these 2 souls in love, yadda yadda yadda. Gwen, do you take Trent as your boyfriend?"

"I do," Gwen replied.

"And Trent, do you take Gwen as your girlfriend?"

"I do," Trent replied.

"By the power vested in me by the elimination of DJ, I hereby declare you 'Gwent.' You may now make out in the confessional." They did so.

In the confessional, after a few minutes of kissing (though only a few seconds are shows), Gwen broke the kiss. "Mark is good at this," Gwen said in the confessional.

"Yeah," Trent replied, also in the confessional. "and we're back together. Mark, that idea was fun."

"But not as fun as going after your lips!" Gwen quickly pulled Trent back in, and they resumed making out.

"Yeah, I understand if you hate me for voting DJ out," Mark said in the confessional. "At least I got Gwen and Trent back together! And given the extreme amount of Blue lipstick I saw on Trent as he walked out, I'd say they're going strong right out of the second gate! But Trent, blue lips are not going to score you the fashion lack-of-a-vote." Mark dabbed. "In all seriousness, this works out amazingly for them, since Duncan can't mess things up, and Courtney is friendly to Gwen! Now, I have to try and make people forget about this. Then, I can find my next threat to lead a coalition against."

Back in 5th class, with the Zombies…

"Hey, Gwen," Tyler said, "DJ's elimination was a big shocker, huh?"

"Yeah," Gwen replied.

"Well, it just goes to show you how we're all in danger in this game. You, me, Trent, Courtney… You wanna be my ally?"

"Sure! I'll go get Trent to join, too!"

"Welcome to the Lindsay-Beth-Tyler bloc!" Tyler said in the confessional, Lindsay and Beth both sitting on his lap.

"Meet Alejandro two point oh, veteran and triple edition!" Beth said. The 3 of them began maniacally laughing.

"Wow, this day is going amazingly for us!" Gwen said in the confessional, Trent with her. "We get hooked up, and then we become allies with one of the most trustworthy players in the game!"

"We're making a run for the billion!" Trent said. They began laughing, more nicely than Lindsay, Beth, and Tyler.

"Alejandro and Heather are both gone," Courtney said in the confessional. "Someone's eventually going to take their place. Now, the trick is figuring out who's next. Everyone's a suspect…"

"Someone obviously got people to gang up on DJ!" LeShawna said in the confessional. "Whoever did it has got to be a serious manipulator. I've got to figure out who he or she is and take them out before I become a blip on their radar, and they become strong! The newbies all look like possible perpetrators; I mean, right now, they're still wild cards! Izzy, she's crazy, and she's got Owen, one of the most liked players in the game, crazy for her. Sierra knows everything about everyone here. Blackmail, maybe? If that's the case, Cody's as safe as the gold in Fort Knox! Eva hates everyone here, and Courtney's harsh."

"It's time to extend my alliance," Kim said in the confessional. "I think Lindsay took DJ out. Probably to confuse everyone, and the fact that no one would ever suspect Lindsay of managing to pull off such a stunt!"

"If it makes you feel any better, DJ," Mark said in the confessional, "your elimination raised alarm bells. Anyone so much as suspected of being manipulative at this point is probably subject to being dropped."

"Mad respect to whoever managed to eliminate DJ," Scott said. "That is not easy to pull, especially this early in the game. Also, you're screwed. As soon as any sane person figures out who you are, you'll be gone pretty fast."

"I think Ferdinand might be falling for Ella," Rafael said in the confessional. He changed personalities.

"You'd be right!" Ferdinand said in the confessional. "Ella is just perfect! She's an angel, loves animals, and loves song!"

"Ferdinand is amazing!" Ella said in the confessional. "He's the only boy that has liked my song enough to turn it into a duet without a script! And he loves animals, and is SO nice! As for the song in the mall last episode, I think my team only kept the song going to keep me in the air. And thanks for the invincibility, Topher."

The plane landed in Sochi, Russia.

"Welcome to Sochi, Russia!" Chris said. "Host city of the 2014 Winter Olympics!"

"I assume that has something to do with the challenge?" Raaheel said.

"Right you are! You're going to be competing in some extreme versions of the sports in those Olympics! Here's how it will work: I will 'randomly' select teams to compete against each other in 3 challenges."

"I saw season 5, episode 7," Kim interrupted. "You're going to just pair us up to create the most possible drama, aren't you?"

"Fine, you caught me, but can we at least _pretend_ it's random? Anyway, the 3 winners will face off in a challenge for first, second, and third class, as well as for voting rights in the next elimination. The 3 losers will face off in a challenge for fourth, fifth, and sixth class, as well as to avoid being on the chopping block. Let's see who the first 2 teams are!" Chris pulled up a giant video board, with 3 video generated slot lines. "It's going to be… the Bridge against… the Screaming Gophers V2 in… Train Skiing! Follow me, Bridge and Gophers."

The Bridge and the Screaming Gophers V2 came to a train station, with a train at both platforms. "Here's how it works," Chris explained. "Each of you will put on a pair of skis, and grab a rope attached to one of these trains. They can go really fast, too. Whichever one of you goes furthest without falling or letting go of the rope wins. Best of 9. If you can hold on long enough to reach the station, you get invincibility, even if your team is on the chopping block tonight! Who's going first?"

"I've got this," Mike said.

"Skiing at high speeds? This is going to be just fun," Mark said.

Mike and Mark lined up behind the trains. Chris waved the green flag to the trains, letting them go. Both started off very well, with amazing balance. As the trains sped up, Mike began getting a little worried, while Mark just smirked.

"No shame in letting go now," Mark told Mike.

"Svetlana would never let me lose hold of this rope!" Mike replied. "If it makes you feel any better, Mal would have loved your attempt to make me lose! Or your alliance against DJ!"

"That wasn't me!"

"I knew Mike was trying to bust me," Mark said in the confessional. "The newbies all look like people that would have taken DJ out, and he probably figures that Zoey is next on their list. After all, she's basically the female version of DJ, but _way_ tougher! Difference is, she was sort of voted out in Revenge of the Island, when Lightning picked Cameron as his finalist mate. And Mike's wrong. DJ was the only player I intend to lead a coalition against. The exception would be if someone tried to break up a couple, especially Sierra and Cody or Gwen and Trent."

The trains sped up more, and both Mike and Mark's hair was blown back in the wind. Eventually, though, one of Mike's skis hit a tie, sending Mike crashing forward. Mark breezed his way all the way to the station.

"Mark wins immunity!" Chris yelled. "It might not matter, though, as that gives the Screaming Gophers V2 the first point! It takes 4 points to win. Who's next?"

Zoey pulled a piece of red fabric out of her pocket, and tied it around her head like a bandanna.

"Is Commando Zoey back?" Cameron questioned.

"You know she is!" Zoey replied. "This challenge looks like it takes some badassery. And Mike falling forward was all I needed to activate this mode."

"I would think all of the challenges take some major badassery," Eva noted.

"I would have gone first, had Mark not forced himself forward," Vladimir said. "I'm one of the best skiers in the north end of Moscow!"

"Can you hold a rope?" Mark questioned.

"Hell yeah!"

Vladimir and Zoey lined up behind the trains, and Chris gave them the green flag. No words were exchanged, and they both stared forward, focused, competitive, and holding on tight. A bear attacks Vladimir, but is immediately punched away by him.

"At my grandparent's house in Siberia, bear attacks are more common than on Total Drama! I know every trick in the book for dealing with those things. In fact, I once killed 2 bears at once with my bare hands out there while getting firewood! That made dinner for weeks. Of course, then, I wasn't trying to hold onto a rope behind a train and ski for a billion bucks."

The trains picked up speed, and even at their top speed, Zoey and Vladimir held strong.

"Will they tie at the station?" Chris questioned. His question was quickly answered when Vladimir's train slowed down, causing him to crash into it, and fall. Zoey, however, kept a smooth transition, until the same bear that attacked Vladimir attacked her, knocking her down.

"Point for the Bridge!" Chris said, as Vladimir ripped the bear off Zoey, throwing it back into the woods.

"AND STAY OUT!" Vladimir yelled as the bear ran away. "You OK, Zoey?" He helped Zoey up.

"Hey, thanks!" Zoey said, giving Vladimir a quick side hug to thank him.

"I may be a badass, but I'm also a sporting man," Vladimir said in the confessional.

"Vladimir is a nice guy!" Zoey said. "I think he'll win my favor, as well as Mike's, if he keeps this up! Unless he's playing the Alejandro game… wait, did he get DJ eliminated? Don't jump to conclusions, Zoey, don't jump to conclusions!"

"Who's next?" Chris asked.

"Give me that rope!" Eva said.

"Skiing? You mean, snow surfing?" Bridgette said.

"But _Eva's_ out there!" Geoff said.

"I should take the beating," Cameron said. "I'll probably lose no matter what, better take out their strongest player."

"Don't talk like that!" Mike replied. "Cam, you've become a very strong player! Hell, you won Revenge of the Island. Against Lightning!"

"Uh, hurry up, maybe?" Chris said.

"Point is, you're a strong competitor too! You just need a winner's mindset! After all, Total Drama is 97% mental."

"You're right!" Cameron said. "I've got this!"

"But I still want to take down Eva," Bridgette said. "I don't care what she did to me on Island."

Bridgette and Eva lined up behind the trains.

"So," Mark said, "it's the surfer girl against the wall of muscle."

"Aw, thanks!" Eva said. Everyone nearby gasped at Eva's reaction.

"Did," Bridgette began in the confessional.

"Mark," Katie continued in the confessional.

"just," Sadie continued in the confessional.

"make," Cody continued in the confessional.

"Eva," Sierra continued in the confessional.

"Did- did I just make Eva… go soft?" Mark said in the confessional.

"I've always been waiting for a boy to call me a wall of muscle," Eva said in the confessional, "especially a jock like Mark. You earn the wall of muscle designation from an American football player, you've got something good going on. People think I don't like anyone, and up until now, that was"

Back at the trains, they started. Eva's grip on the rope was tight, though her skiing style was inferior to Bridgette, whose grace was that of an Olympic ski jumper.

"Are you still mad at me for Island?" Bridgette asked Eva.

"No," Eva replied, "I ended up spending almost all of the summer at a 5-star resort. And people there can testify that I didn't lose it too much. You're not mad at me for flipping out at you in my 1 episode return, right?"

"No, I can't hold a grudge!"

"Let's just forget that season 1 ever happened."

"Agreed." Eva then mumbled something. "What was that?"

"What I said was," Eva grabbed a branch from a tree, "'but I'm still the most competitive player here!'" Eva cut Bridgette's rope with the branch, winning, but losing her balance in the process, causing her to fall.

"I thought you were going to just trip me!" Bridgette said.

"ANYONE can trip someone with a tree branch, but how many people can cut a rope with one?"

"True," Chris replied. "Point is, you won, Eva! 2 points for the Gophers, 1 point for the Bridge!" They returned to the start. "Who's next?" Chris asked.

"I'll go next!" Ella quickly said.

"That song chick is going down!" Sugar said, immediately after Ella grabbed her skis.

"This could be a long day," Ferdinand said.

Sugar and Ella lined up behind the trains.

"Where's your animals now, huh?" Sugar said.

"They'll be looking at me when I win immunity at the station!" Ella replied.

"Boom!" Ferdinand yelled. He changed personalities.

"Wrong team, man," Joseph said.

The trains began moving. Both Ella and Sugar held on quite tightly, Ella proving to be a good amount stronger than she looked. Suddenly, Sugar found a rock, and picked it up.

"Time to shut the song bird up!" Sugar exclaimed, a grin on her face.

"Whatever do-" Sugar threw the rock at Ella, knocking her down, and hurting her pretty bad.

"Ella!" Ferdinand yelled quite worried, rushing to Ella's aid.

"The Bridge gets the point on a brilliant play by Sugar!" Chris said.

"Brilliant?!" Ferdinand demanded. "She just threw a rock at her!"

"Hey, someone's hurt, which is amazing in my book," Chris replied.

"Now, I know that scored us a point," Mike said in the confessional, "but that is just plain dirty!"

As the train slowed down, Sugar crashed into the train, knocking her down. At the same time, Ferdinand approached Ella.

"Are you OK, Ella?" Ferdinand asked. "You were going pretty fast."

"Ow, I think she broke my collarbone!" Ella replied.

"Wait here, and don't move. I can fashion a cast out of a leaf." Ferdinand grabbed a leaf from a nearby plant, and began singing.

 **A/N: To the tune of** ** _Oui, My Friends_**

Ferdinand: _Russia covered in a layer of white,_

 _The land of the bears and snow._

 _The Moscow temple looked so bright,_

 _But now I can see that this game's full of cheaters, 'cause,_

 _Sugar_

 _Threw a massive rock at sweet Ella as she was going nearly a hundred kilometers per hour behind a train!_

 _Wrap_

 _This leaf around your shoulder to make a cast_

Ella: _Did_

 _You just call me sweet in the chorus?_ (she blushed as she said this)

Ferdinand: _Yeah I did,_

 _And now your cheeks are red._

 _But Sugar_

 _Threw a massive rock at sweet Ella as she was going nearly a hundred kilometers per hour behind a train!_

Ella: _да, Ferdinand_

 _It fits like a charm_

Ferdinand: _If you win,_

 _Sugar is so going home!_

Ella: _Oh, Ferdinand,_

 _Is eliminating her required?_

Ferdinand: _Uh yeah, it is_

 _She sorta broke your collarbone_

 _Because, you know, it has to be said_

 _Sugar hates you, have you not figured that out?_

 _You've been trying to light a fire in an underwater cave_

 _She got you eliminated in Season 6 and now look what she did!_

 _I'll get you to the station,_

 _But we vote off Sugar tonight_

 _Because that crazed and deranged woman BROKE YOUR FLIPPING COLLARBONE AT A HUNDRED KILOMETERS PER HOUR!_

 **A/N: Title of song: да, Ella**

"Heck, you're lucky to be alive!" Ferdinand noted. "We need to get rid of Sugar!"

"I guess you have a point… deal," Ella replied. "But I don't know how to get a contestant dropped! That's not who I am!"

"Not who you are, but I know the guy who got one of the most loved contestants in the game dropped!"

"You don't mean…"

"Mark." Ferdinand approached Mark. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure thing, man!" Mark replied. "One sec, guys." Mark and Ferdinand walked into the woods.

"So," Ferdinand said, "can you get a coalition against Sugar going for me? I'll do you a favor later!"

"Sorry man," Mark said, "but I can't start a second coalition. I just took out DJ!"

"And I'm still a little disgusted at myself for it," Mark said in the confessional. "I don't want to become the next Alejandro!"

"If I get a second coalition going right now," Mark continued, "I'll blow my cover, and literally everyone here will drop me faster than you can say 'Alejandro the second!' I can give you some tips, though."

"Give them to me."

"If you want to get guys to add to your coalition that you can dump immediately after, look for guys who want something in particular that you can give them in return for their vote. Couples blown apart are the best, as you get 2 votes, and their favor, if you put them back together. Unfortunately, I don't think there are any. Ella refuses to use her charm, but you have 4 personalities. Put them together, and I think you can easily convince the guys on your team to vote out Sugar. If we win first, you've got my vote for Sugar. Your team is full of some of the nicest players in the game. Appeal to their morals, and Sugar will try to eliminate you, but I'm sure she'll fail, and your entire team will have her dropped. Look, you remember my coalition against DJ? Well, Lindsay blackmailed me into helping the Zombies get first. Try to get some votes from the Zombies."

"Thanks!" Mark and Ferdinand returned to his team, who were all giving dirty looks to Sugar.

"I'm guessing you're going to try and lead a coalition against Sugar?" Mike asked.

"What makes you say that?" Ferdinand replied.

"Well, given the way you just charged for Ella when she got hurt, and the whole subject of the duet you and Ella sang was that we need to eliminate Sugar, I think you might want to see Sugar drop."

"You heard that song?"

"The world heard the final exclamation, at the minimum."

"It's 2-all," Chris said. "Who's next?"

"All in favor of throwing the challenge to eliminate Sugar?" Zoey asked. Everyone but Sugar raised their hands. "Chris, we'd like to forfeit the challenge and put ourselves on the chopping block."

"OK! Screaming Gophers, it looks like you win!" The Screaming Gophers celebrated. "Bridge, for your quitting, you are automatically in 6th place."

"Fine with us," Ferdinand said. "You're dropped, Sugar!" Sugar attempted to attack Ferdinand, but was held back by Bridgette and Zoey. Ferdinand walked off.

"Looks like this team cares about morals more than anything," Sadie said in the confessional, with Katie.

"The elimination of Sugar tonight will show that more than anything any member of this team has done before," Katie added.

"We care about morals too, so we're voting for Sugar!" Katie and Sadie both said.

"Someone's going to use their love of morals against them eventually," Mark said in the confessional. "It's only logical."

Back at the video board…

"Let's see who is next!" Chris said. He spun the video slots. "It's going to be… the Terminators against… the Total Drama Zombies in… crossing a river, Russian style! Come with me, Terminators and Zombies."

The next 2 teams and Chris came to a river, with multiple icebergs.

"This is the Sochi River," Chris said. "It's REALLY cold. If you fall in, you'll probably get hypothermia, and I will laugh at your failure as it goes on TV. Your task is to cross the river. You have no boats, and there is NO way you can swim across."

"So, how do we cross?" Lindsay asked.

"There's a way. Remember: the water is REALLY cold."

"He means we need to use the icebergs!" Tyler said.

"Right you are! You don't have an equal number of players, so Zombies, 3 of you need to sit out."

"Not me!" Sam said. "This is just Frogger, but colder!"

"Well, I don't want to risk accidentally melting the ice," Dakota said. "I'm out."

"This boy will not risk his looks to some ice," Justin said.

No one else stepped out for a few seconds.

"Ugh, _fine_ ," Lindsay said, stepping out.

"Free intel for me!" Lindsay said in the confessional. "I can see the whole challenge and not do anything. Then me, Tyler, and Beth can decide who to make our first victim, based on who's strong, who's weak, and who pushes anyone into the water."

"Have more people cross, or be the first to have all 7 of your team cross to win!" Chris said. "Ready? Go!" The challenge began. Before anyone could do anything, Tyler did a series of flips, easily crossing the river, causing the contestants to gasp and applaud.

"Welcome to Tripartite land, suckers!" Tyler said in the confessional. "Clumsy? Nope! Ask my hockey team! More championships won in the Whitehorse City Hockey League than anyone else!"

Blainely jumped onto the iceberg, followed by Beth starting to cross. "I'm not letting you just win this!" Blainely yelled, engaging Beth, as they tried to shove each other into the water. As they were fighting, Gwen began crossing, albeit slowly, so as not to fall off. Gwen was followed by Kim, who simply headbutted Gwen into the water.

"Gwen!" yelled Trent, who fished Gwen out of the water, before Kim pulled Trent in with Gwen.

"Wrong team, idiot!" Kim yelled. Gwen climbed out of the water, and helped Trent get up.

"Sh-sh-she's h-h-h-harsh," Gwen said. "R-r-r-rem-m-m-minds m-m-me of-f-f-f-f-f H-H-H-Heath-th-th-ther."

"You OK, G-G-G-Gwen?" Trent asked.

"I th-th-th-think I ha-ha-have hyp-p-p-poth-th-therm-m-m-mia!"

"Y-y-yeah, w-w-we need-d-d-d to w-w-w-warm up!" Trent and Gwen left to go warm up, and, as far as everyone was concerned, make out.

"Trent and Gwen are out!" Chris said. Right then, Beth launched Blainely into the water. "Blainely is out, too!" Blainey grabbed an iceberg, and crawled back to shore, leaving to go warm up.

Beth continued crossing, when Ezekiel began crossing, and tackled Beth! He then rolled Beth into the water, but slid off the iceberg in the process.

"Beth and Ezekiel are out!" Chris said. "Already 4 people are out, and just one person has crossed. Dissapointing!" Courtney realized that Kim was still crossing, and began throwing snowballs at her, trying to knock her off. However, it turned out that Kim could dodge snowballs quite well, and Courtney began chasing after her, but slipped off! In the meantime, Kim crossed.

"Courtney is out, and Kim gets the Terminators their first point!" Chris said. "It's 1-all. Still highly disappointing! 2 left on each side!" Raaheel rubbed her arms, and charged across the river. Her balance was very god, and she was never in danger of falling before she reached the end.

"Raaheel scores a point for the Terminators!" Staci began crossing, but quickly wiped out. "And Staci is out! The Zombies must get both Sam and LeShawna across for the win!"

"All the time in the world, LeShawna," Sam said. "All the time in the world."

"Listen, we don't have much time," Chris said, "so you now have 1 minute."

"Forget what I said. Run!" Sam and LeShawna charged across the river at top speed, and somehow, neither of them missed a step or slipped!

"Sam and LeShawna cross, and win it for the Zombies!" Chris said.

Back at the TV screen…

"Only 2 teams have not competed yet: the Octagon and Gen 46! Who's going to be looking at classes 1, 2, and 3, and who's going to have to try to avoid joining the Bridge on the chopping block? It's the Octagon against Gen 46 at… Avalanche snowboarding! Come with me," Chris said.

"Welcome to the peak of Mount Elbrus," Chris said quietly. "It's avalanche season. I checked the reports of everything, and this is the least safe place on the mountain right now. This snow is going to crash down the mountain as soon as I start this challenge. Your goal is to be the last one standing on your snowboard. Last team standing advances to the winner's challenge, while the losing team will face off against the Terminators to stay off the chopping block! Ready? Go!" Chris blew his air horn, beginning an avalanche. Harold was quickly knocked down. Izzy and Jasmine seemed to have the best balance, and were determined to win.

"I cast a spell of levitation!" Leonard said. Unfortunately, the spell didn't work, and he crashed into a rock, knocking him down.

Noah was just calmly reading a book on his way down, while Scarlett had great focus. Owen sinked into the snow.

"Owen, you're out," Chris said.

"But I didn't fall!" Owen protested.

"Yeah, but you did go down."

"Aw."

As Noah was reading his book, he crashed into Shawn, knocking them both down. Scott tried to pull a close cut in front of Anna, but she seemed not to even notice Scott, and Scott crashed into a rock.

"Did someone try to cut me off?" Anna questioned, while Scott had broken 2 teeth. Topher crashed into a rock right beside Anna, and tried to drag Anna down with him, but failing. Tobias then crashed into Topher, and Sky, Jasmine, Jo, Dave, and Dawn all joined the wreck.

"Nice going, Topher," said Sky.

"And the Octagon wins!" said Chris.

Back at base camp…

"So," Chris said, "the Bridge forfeited, so they lose, and take 6th." The members of the Bridge gave dirty looks to Sugar. "Going for first, second, and third are the Zombies, Gophers, and the Octagon! Come with me, you 3."

"If you don't help us get first place and voting rights," Lindsay told Mark, "everyone here finds out that you dropped DJ!" She walked off with Beth and Tyler.

"She's blackmailing you?" Eva asked Mark. "I can shut her up."

"No, Eva," Mark said, "she'll just get Tyler or Beth to spill the beans, and you'll get dropped later, too."

"So we just _let_ them win?"

"Yeah. We can drop her later."

"Fine, even though I have a good number of objections. But hey, I don't want you dropped. You're cool."

"I've got Eva's favor!" Mark said in the confessional, pretty happy.

"Hey, Ella!" Ferdinand called.

"Yeah?" Ella replied.

"I hope you get first class!"

"Aw, thanks!" Ella blushed slightly.

"Does… does Ferdinand like me?" Ella said in the confessional. "Perhaps he's the thing missing from my songs! I mean, he showed such concern for me when I got hurt in the skiing challenge, and there was fire in his eyes against Sugar that I have never seen from anyone before!"

"Welcome to the winner's challenge!" Chris said. "This would have been a bobsled race down the Olympic track, but it's closed, since the Russians need to practice. So, instead, you're going to bobsled down Chef's track!" Chris showed them a track much like the one in Total Drama World Tour, but iced. "Gophers, you're first. It will be Eva and… Cody!"

"Try not to get hurt out there, Bunny Face!" Sierra told Cody, slightly worried.

"I understand your worry, Sierra," Eva said. "Also, shut up. Cody, get in the back. I've done this before, and I'm pretty good."

"Let's see if you're good enough to get first class!" Chris said.

"Let the Zombies win, or Lindsay's going to eliminate me!" Mark mouthed to Eva. Eva gave him a "thumbs up," and got on the bobsled.

"Just lean forward," Eva said, "and don't touch anything."

"Go!" Eva launched herself somewhat strongly, and held on for dear life. Cody was screaming the whole way, while Eva just stared forward, slightly braking.

"I can launch myself much faster than that," Eva said in the confessional. "My fastest recorded launch speed is 96.8 kilometers an hour. In fact, I usually don't brake at all. Which is why most people at my school are a little reluctant to go bobsledding with me. But today, I had to make sure Lindsay wouldn't try to drop Mark."

Eva and Cody breezed through the course.

"38.6!" Chris said. "Octagon, you're up next!"

"Oh! I know!" Izzy said. "Me and Big O can go! I love speed, and Owen's weight will give us all sorts of momentum!"

"Ha ha, you're right!" Owen replied. They got on their bobsled, as Mark walked up to Lindsay with some grease.

"I stole this from the kitchen," Mark told Lindsay. "Put it on the tracks of your bobsled, and you'll be going at c!

"C?" Lindsay asked. "I want the A class help to get into 1st class, or you're dropped!"

"I mean the speed of light!"

Lindsay turned docile. "Oh! Well, that's fast!"

"I know people see Lindsay as docile," Mark said in the confessional, "but I can tell you now, that girl is full of evil! You might have me blackmailed, but someone's going to figure you out! One of these days, me, Eva, Sierra, and Cody are going to take you out. We have the numbers advantage!"

"Lindsay, you beautiful demon!" Beth said in the confessional. "Mark is right where we want him: strong and blackmailed."

Meanwhile, Izzy and Owen had finished.

"40.3!" Chris said. "Zombies, you're up!"

"We got this!" Lindsay and Beth said, high-fiving each other. With their greased bobsled, they finished the course extremely quickly.

"Suspiciously fast," Chris said, "but 30.2! Zombies, you have the lead! You only get 2 runs. Your turn, Gophers!"

"Wanna get this done?" Sierra asked Mark.

"You know it," Mark replied. Mark piloted, and Sierra got in the back.

"With the great time the Zombies already had, I felt like getting some wind in my face," Mark said in the confessional.

During the entire run, both Mark and Sierra were leaning forward. Mark smirked, while Sierra was screaming, scared of the speed Mark made the bobsled go at. It was fast enough that they crashed into the end of the track, sending Mark and Sierra crashing into the ice arena!

"Mark! Mark! Are you alright?" Eva said, rushing to Mark's aid. She was closely followed by Cody, rushing to Sierra's aid.

"No biggie, just a comcussiona," Mark said. "All hail the goriouz Sovet collap! Cody dalt under step!" Mark suddenly passed out.

"Is this the Cody Republic of Cody?" Sierra said, before passing out.

"What happened here?" asked a medical worker from the Russian bobsledding team.

"There was a bobsledding accident!" Cody said. "Sierra and Mark crashed into the end of the track Chef built!

"I don't think they broke anything," Eva continued, "but they definitely hit their heads. Bad."

"I've got this. I am one of the best concussion doctors in Russia!" the medical worker replied.

"What happened to Mark and Sierra?" Chris asked.

"The worst injury is probably a concussion," Eva said. "Mark was saying random words, and Sierra thought she was in the, and I quote, 'Cody Republic of Cody.' Some medical guy from the Russian bobsledding team is going to check them out."

"Hopefully when Sierra wakes up," Cody said, "she won't be any more crazy than usual."

"I wouldn't count on it. You know how crazy she got in All Stars!"

"Oh, that? I can explain. I accidentally mixed up some of that love drug that Sierra drugged me with in China with the sugar, and poured it into her tea before she left. I only realized my mistake a week after Sierra left."

"I paid Cam off with some tech gadgets and a hundred bucks," Cody said in the confessional, "so he wouldn't try to get me voted off in 60 Club. I also reminded him that I am around her regularly! Anyway, I did some study into the drug in that Love-Me Tea, and it involves quite a bit of Oxytocin and an agent that can cause release of Oxytocin, restricts the flow of adrenaline, uses many of the active ingredients in Ecstasy, and in excessive amounts, at the point at which Sierra had before joining All Stars, cause hallucinations. Yeah, after that, me and Sierra agreed to throw it out, other than a small sample I keep around for testing. I'm hoping to turn it into a drug that can be injected into people to turn them docile if they become aggressive. Could save some lives, and my share of the billon, if either me or Sierra wins, will come in quite handy for that. For some reason, it was _me_ who decided to keep that stuff around my house when Mark hooked me and Sierra up. I'm still not sure why I did that."

"Anyway, Sierra and Mark got a 29.3, for a total of 67.9 seconds! Zombies, you're up! Finish in 37.7 seconds to take the lead!"

"Tyler, let's do this," Gwen said.

"Yeah!" Tyler replied. Tyler got in the front, with Gwen in the back.

"After seeing what happened to Mark and Sierra, I had to yank on that brake!" Tyler said in the confessional. "I didn't want to break my head open!"

The bobsled didn't move as fast as it did last time, despite still being greased, due to Tyler pulling at the brake.

"Faster!" Beth yelled. Tyler sped up a little, but not by much.

"Not very fast this time, but still enough to take the lead!" Chris said. "33.1 seconds! That gives you a total of 63.2 seconds!"

"Remember," Eva said, getting in Lindsay's face, "Mark _tried_ to help you, so don't you go out on him!"

"Point taken!" Lindsay said, scared.

"Octagon," Chris said, "you need a time of 22.9 seconds or better for first, but as Mark and Eva would testify if they were conscious, that would _probably_ kill you. 27.6 seconds to take second, though that speed might also be deadly."

"Noah, get in the back," Scarlett said. "I know a thing or 2 about bobsledding, and how not to crash at the speed Mark and Sierra went." Right then, the doctor walked up with Sierra and Mark, who were both awake, but had bandages on their head.

"They'll be fine," said the doctor, "and can return to competition immediately, but they both have minor concussions. Sierra slightly worries me, as the second she woke up, she began demanding where Cody was, quite aggressively."

"Cody," Eva said, "run. Sierra's gone crazy." Cody did so.

"Oh," Mark said, "Cody's her boyfriend, who she is quite defensive of. She has gone to some extreme measures to ensure his safety in multiple instances. Cody usually takes it well, but they both know if Sierra's gone a step too far. Assuming Sierra doesn't have brain damage or gets drugged. Right now, though, I'm worried about the former being true."

"Yeah," the doctor replied. "She should be alright, though."

Sierra was fairly quiet, as Scarlett and Noah finished their run in 30.3 seconds, earning them 3rd, the Gophers 2nd, and the Zombies 1st. The Russian team left the bobsled route, giving it to the invincibility challenge between the Terminators and Gen 46.

"Terminators, Gen 46," Chris said, "you 2 are fighting to stay off the chopping block. Winner takes 4th and gets immunity, while the loser gets 5th and is up for elimination with the Bridge! Your challenge takes place on the Olympic sled run. Each of you will be riding the skeleton down the chute, trying to grab some flags along the course. You will have 2 attempts to grab as many flags as you can. Whoever grabs the most flags wins. You also win if you grab all 15 of your team's flags on the first run. If both of you grab all 15 flags, we will have a tiebreaker on the bobsled run. Terminators have red flags, Gen 46 has blue flags. Terminators, you go first!"

"Sledding is all the rage in Switzerland, home of my grandparents," Kim said. "I've got this." Kim got on the sled.

"You can go whenever you're ready." Kim quickly jumped off, managing to grab 8 flags. All of the flags were in pairs, and were right next to each other.

"Good job, Kim!" Chris said. "8 flags! Not a bad start. But can Gen 46 top it?"

"This is mine," Topher said. "After all, I'm the reason we lost part 1, I need to redeem myself by winning part 2!"

"Good idea man, but if you fail, you're probably getting dropped."

"But I'm not going to fail!" Topher got on the sled, and quickly dashed off.

Topher grabbed 7 flags.

"7 flags," Chris said, "not too horrible. But those don't look right."

"What are you-" Topher looked at his flags, and, much to his horror, realized he had grabbed all of the red flags!

"Wrong flags! The Terminators have had all of their flags collected, and they win 4th place! Gen 46, Bridge, you're up for elimination, and the Zombies have voting rights! Gee, I _wonder_ who's going to be dropped?" Chris said, with a good amount of sarcasm at the end.

"Thanks a _lot_ , Topher," Tobais said as he left. Everyone got back on the plane.

In 6th class…

"Hey, Ferdinand?" Ella called, as she entered.

"Yeah?" Ferdinand replied.

"I uh…" Ella blushed slightly. "I just want to thank you again for coming to my aid when Sugar hurt me in the train skiing challenge, and standing up for me!"

"No problem! This game will chew you up, spit you out, and throw you into a shredder if you let it. But I'm not going to let it do that to you."

"I am going to enjoy seeing Sugar fall through the floor!" Ella gave Ferdinand a hug, and Ferdinand hugged back.

"Hey, Ferdinand!" Beth said as she walked in. "I hear you're trying to eliminate Sugar! If you and Ella an alliance with me, I'll make sure Sugar doesn't see the final 46!"

"Sure thing!" Ferdinand replied.

"Awesome, new friends!" Ella said.

"And the sphere of influence expands," Beth said in the confessional.

"Voting time, Gen 46 and Bridge!" Chris said as he walked in.

"Sugar? Not so sweet anymore," Ferdinand voted.

"That boy is going to be a thorn in my back. Ferdinand!" voted Sugar.

"The tripartite alliance eliminates Sugar!" Beth, Tyler, and Lindsay voted.

"Gotta go with my alliance. Sugar," Gwen voted.

"Sugar is acting like Bowser!" Sam voted. "That rock to Ella was totally uncalled for!"

"Sugar is a nasty little girl," LeShawna voted.

"Sugar!" Dakota voted.

"Sugar," Mike, Zoey, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, Justin, Jasmine, Topher, Dawn, Dave, Sky, and Cameron voted.

"I'd like to vote Sugar, but she's probably already so gone, so I vote Topher, for completely blowing it," Shawn voted.

"Topher is going to get me eliminated if we keep him around!" Tobias voted.

"Mike, before he becomes… M-m-m-Mal!" Scott voted.

"Topher. That boy can't sled for his life!" Jo voted.

"Normally," Chris said, "I'll create suspense by giving out packing peanuts to the safe players, but tonight, even doing that would not build the suspense for loser number 1. Sugar, according to the players, you are the most eliminated contestant in Total Drama history! Even more eliminated than Scarlett! You got 22 votes against, the most ever! 25 if we count each of Paul's personalities as separate, which we don't. So, yeah, Sugar, just stand on any trap door."

"I would have won y'all the challenge!" Sugar said as she headed for the trap doors. "But no! You just had to forfeit!"

"This bridge is built on morality," Bridgette said, "not sabotage!"

"You are holding up the wrong bridge!" Zoey said. "Good riddance!"

"You have made the biggest mistake of your lives," Sugar said, as she got on a trap door, and got dropped.

"Well, now to deal with our second loser," Chris said. "If I call your name, you are safe, and get a bag of packing peanuts. The bottom 3 will stand on the trap doors, and the second loser will be dropped. The following players are safe:

Jasmine…

Zoey…

Shawn…

Jo…

Katie…

Sadie…

Sky…

Dawn…

Tobias…

Bridgette…

Geoff…

Dave…

Scott…

And Cameron! Mike, Paul, Topher, onto the trap doors. Mike, you're on the chopping block for what Mal did last season."

"I'm telling you people, Mal is dead!" Mike said.

"Paul, is it dead girl's switch for you from Sugar? And Topher, you totally blew it for Gen 46! I will drop the loser in 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…"

Topher dropped. "Topher only had 3 votes against him!" Chris said. "Low for the start, until you consider the 22 votes against Sugar. Head back to your respective cabins." The teams left.

"OK, I'm falling for him!" Ella said in the confessional. "Ferdinand is perfect! He loves nature, he loves music, he's usually really nice and concerned, and I think he's falling for me! And with the other 3 around, there's never going to be a dull moment with him!"

Ella intercepted Ferdinand as he left the elimination are, who changed personalities from Rafael when Ella found him.

"I assume Sugar dropped?" Ella asked.

"With 22 votes against!" Ferdinand replied.

"Now that is just harsh. But she deserves it. So, uh…"

"Hm?"

"Oh, I can't just say it. You know how I am!"

"I assume you're about to break into song?" Chris asked.

"Yes!" Ella replied. "Hopefully, no birds will find their way into the engines." Ella burst into song.

 **A/N: To the tune of** ** _Changing Guard Mix_**

Ella: _When I found out about you_

 _You looked just fine to me_

 _Take you to the finale, I wanted to!_

 _Now I've seen so much more_

 _And I'm just that more sure_

 _You tore down the walls around my heart_

Ferdinand: _Are you are truly saying_

 _The words I think I hear?_

Ella: _I can't read minds; I'm not Dawn_

 _But I think I am, dear!_

Mark: _Am I hearing romance_

 _Brewing in the air?_

Ella: _You know you are, right down here_

 _You silly Mark!_

 _All of my songs have been missing something_

 _But until now I didn't know!_

 _But now the light is shining on_

 _A boy I need to hold!_

"What's with the spotlight?" Ferdinand asked.

Ella: _All of my songs have been missing something_

 _And now I see it true!_

 _A boy to give to him my heart_

 _Dear Ferdinand, that's you!_

Mark: _Ella, did you just_

 _Ask Ferdinand out in song?_

Ferdinand: _Well, with you the other 3_

 _Pretty well get along!_

 _I guess that now we are a thing_

Ella: _And we go together perfectly!_

 _But Mark, for you I think_

 _Eva might be falling!_

Mark: _Oh you're kiddi-i-i-i-i-ing!_

 **A/N: Title of song: Ferdinand, Will You Complete my Song?**

"First off, yes, I'll totally go out with you, Ella!" Ferdinand said. "And second, I think Ella might be right about Eva! When you called her a wall of muscle, she was blushing!"

"I'm not going to put my life on the line to find out yet," Mark said. "Even if she is tough, athletic, a total boss, and guaranteed and major protection. Right now, we're just allies. We'll see if anything happens."

"I'm already seeing something blooming!" Ella said. "And Ferdinand?"

"Yeah?" Ferdinand asked.

"Keep the other 3 down for a bit. I'll be needing those lips of yours!" She tackled Ferdinand playfully, and Ella and Ferdinand began making out, as Mark left.

"So, Ella and Ferdinand are a thing now!" Chris said. "What does Eva really think of Mark? Will Ella and Ferdinand be the next big thing, or will Paul, Rafael, and Joseph ruin it? Will anyone beat Sugar's record 22 votes against? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	5. Total Drama 60 Club Aftermath Ep 1

The title sequence for the Total Drama 60 Club Aftermath began, with 3 clips.

"Time to shut the song bird up!" yelled Sugar, who was skiing at a very high speed, and holding a rope and rock.

"Whatever do-" Ella began, before Sugar threw the rock at her, knocking her down.

The next clip began, in second class of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.

"I'm the one who set you and Cody up!" Mark said. "So, alliance?"

"Alliance," Sierra replied.

"I'm in too," Cody added.

The third clip began, which was the 4 eliminations so far: Max, Amy, Rodney, Lightning, Anne Maria and Beardo; Heather and Alejandro; DJ and Duncan; and Sugar and Topher.

The theme song played, and then the intro for the Aftermath played again.

"Due to Bridgette, Geoff, and Blainely still being on 60 Club," the announcer said, with a dark stage, "this show is under new hostmanship. Put your hands together for the 2 most trustworthy players in the game, hosts of the Drama Hockey Shop Total Drama Aftermath Show, Heather and Alejandro!" The lights turned on, revealing an empty peanut gallery, a couch, table and chair, and standing in front of everything, the 2 hosts, Heather and Alejandro. Heather and Alejandro waved as the crowd applauded, but they eventually died down.

"We are NOT trustworthy in the game!" Heather said.

"I meant trustworthy as in, we can trust you to improve ratings."

"Well, who wouldn't want to see more of this?" Alejandro said, pointing at himself. "Or that?" He pointed at Heather.

"Anyway," Heather said, "we're only 4 episodes in, but so far, we've already cut it down to just 48 out of the 60!"

"Double eliminations will be quite harsh on these players," Alejandro said. "At least we were dropped together."

"True!" Heather replied. Alejandro seemed to attempt to kiss her, but she shot him down. "After the show, big guy."

"Oh, alright," Alejandro replied. "But once those cameras stop rolling, your lips are MINE!"

"Sure thing. Anyway, we've got 10 eliminated contestants here, who we're going to get all of the drama, dirt, and juice out of, and dish it right up to you!"

"Of course, you're going to have to grill yourselves eventually," said Max as he walked onto the stage.

"One of the undrafted first 6 eliminated, it's Max!" Alejandro said. The audience clapped, as Max was led to the hot seat.

"So, Max," Heather said, "how did it feel being rejected by 6 players over literally everyone else here? Even that annoying Gwen!"

"First off, Gwen is actually pretty cool," Max said. "Second, I'm not surprised they'd want me gone. I'm too evil for this game!"

"Yeah," Alejandro said, "or the author thought you were just running the same jokes over and over again, and saw you as a waste of straining his wrists."

"I'll get you for-" Max suddenly turned docile and stopped going after me! "I'm a pwetty wittle pwincess!"

 **A/N: Ugh, just because I didn't want to write the word "evil" 6 million times? And since I'd get absolutely nothing juicy out of you, other than a conflict with Scarlett? Yeah, that's right. Only reason I ever even noticed you was because of Scarlett! Take that!**

"Looks like Mr. Author did not like that!" Heather said. "Good luck to Max if a rejoin ever gets written in! He'd need it! If there were 10 rounds of choices and everyone got picked, who do you think would have chosen you?"

"Probably you, Alejandro. You understand my evilness!"

"True. Which is exactly why I would not pick you," Alejandro said. "There's only room for so much evil in this game; I'd have you bumped."

"Oh, but you fell in the first elimination! Then I would rise!"

"But you lost, and fell flat on your face," Heather said.

"Yeah, that stinks."

"If you had won the billion, what would you have done?" Alejandro asked.

"Built a great palace and weapons, so I could take over the world! Everyone would bow down to me, from Alejandro to Zeke!"

"Good thing you didn't win the billion, then. I don't bow down to anyone."

"And yet, you do drop down."

"I still won a hockey shop from World Tour!"

"I thought the money was destroyed in the volcano!"

"No, that was just cheap, cheap, paper. You didn't really get anywhere, so you get no journey video. Take your spot in the peanut gallery!"

"Let's hear it for Max!" Heather said. The crowd applauded, as Max headed for the peanut gallery. "So, who's our next guest?"

"It's gotta be Anne Maria!" Anne Maria entered the stage to some applause. She was spraying her hair, with a cart full of gold in tow. "First question: Where'd you get all the gold?"

"I sold the diamond I got in Revenge of the Island."

"Wasn't that diamond fake?" Heather asked.

"Nope! Turns out Chris lied! He was trying to get me back on the show so he could take the diamond back and torture me more, and stir up drama between Mike and Zoey, but the catapult's restrainer failed, launching me and Brick out!"

"What do you think about not even getting picked for a team?"

"No hard feelings. Didn't want to be on the show anyway; I was only here because of an extra clause in my contract. If I was picked, I would have gotten myself eliminated in round 1!"

"If there were 10 rounds of picks and everyone got picked, who do you think would have chosen you?"

"I'd want Lindsay to choose me, because of her amazing fashion sense, but in all honesty, Alejandro probably would have picked me, and tried to charm me before sending me through the trap door."

"You're not wrong," Alejandro replied. "If you had won the billion, what would you have spent it on?"

"Probably hairspray and accessories. Or, if I felt like being nice, a treatment for MPD, to free the personalities and the original!"

"You do know that if you used that on Mike, that would have released Vito, but also Mal, right?"

"They'd probably lock up Mal pretty fast. That dude is insane! And I don't mean that in a happy Izzy way, I mean that in a 'he will get all of us killed' way."

"That rings quite true for Mal. I'm glad he's gone. No journey video for you. Let's hear it for Anne Maria!" There was applause, as Anne Maria headed for the peanut gallery. "Who will come out from backstage next? What other segments do we have? And how will DJ react when he finds out just why he was eliminated? Find out after the break on the Aftermath show!" The show cut to a commercial break.

The intro sequence for the Aftermath show played. "Welcome back to the Total Drama 60 Club Aftermath show!" Alejandro said.

"We're grilling the 10 eliminated contestants, then we're putting ourselves in the hot seat!" Heather said. "We've talked to 2 of the first 6 cut. Before we get to our third eliminated contestant, though, it's time for a segment of…"

"That's Going to Leave a Mark!" Heather and Alejandro said at the same time.

"That's right," Alejandro said, "it's the best wipeouts, injuries, crashes, and smashes in the game! Eventually in this game, we're all going to have an epic fail, but dang, these fails are epic. Roll clip!"

The first clip was of Izzy getting tackled by Tyler. Clip number 2 featured Lindsay getting tacked by Mike, clip 3 had Jasmine tackled by Eva, and clip 4 had Alejandro tackled by Heather. Clip 5 had Eva getting her hand caught in the mouse trap, and clip 6 had Duncan ramming his arm into a pole, both on the roller coaster. Clip 7 had Ella getting dropped by her birds and into the water in the West Edmonton Mall, and clip 8 had Heather falling while figure skating. Clips 9 through 12 featured Mike, Zoey, Vladimir, and Eva wiping out while skiing. Clip 13 had the infamous crash of Ella. Clips 14 through 16 had Blainey, Gwen, and Trent wiping out on the icebergs. Clip 17 had Ezekiel tackling Beth on the iceberg. Clips 18 and 19 had Courtney and Staci wiping out on the icebergs. Clip 21 had Topher's big crash, and clip 22 had Sierra and Mark's crash while bobsledding. The crowd laughed at most of the crashes, but not so much at Sierra and Mark's crash, due to the actual injury they suffered.

"Better them than us!" Alejandro said. "After all, who would want to mess up this?" He pointed at his own face.

"Anyway," Heather said, "let's welcome Beardo to the show!" The audience clapped as Beardo entered, and sat down in the hot seat.

"So, Beardo," Alejandro said, "how does it feel not even making it past round zero?" Beardo responded with the _Price is Right_ losing horns.

"Oh come on!" Heather said. "You're going to get us sued for copyright!" The crowd laughed. "Anyway, if you had won the billion, what would you have done with it?" Beardo just shrugged his shoulders.

"If there were 10 rounds of choices," Alejandro began, "who do you think would have chosen you?"

"Izzy," Beardo replied, not saying anything else.

"If you had won the million, what would you have done with it?" Heather asked. Beardo responded with some casino winning noises.

"Well, let's hear it for Beardo!" The crowd clapped as Beardo took his spot in the peanut gallery.

"6 contestants left to interview!" Heather said. "We understand if you're sick of just the interviews, but we've only got 2 of the original 6 cut left before the real drama can begin."

"And trust us," Alejandro said, "when we get our hands on DJ, Duncan, Sugar, and Topher, feathers are going to fly!"

"Anyway, coming to the hot seat next, Amy!" Amy walked onto the stage, and sat down in the hot seat.

"Welcome to the show, Amy."

"First answer: I don't care about not making it. Second: I would have opened a mall. Third: Lindsay."

"Eh, first answer," Rodney said as he walked onto the stage, "I am a little sad about not making it, but at least I don't have to deal with those challenges again! Second, I would have figured something out. Maybe build a park? Third, I think it would have been Alejandro."

"Well, I guess that takes care of that!" Heather said. "We're going to grill the 4 contestants eliminated between us and now, introduce some new segments, and find out just what, or who, really is behind DJ getting dropped! Right after the break, here, on the Drama Hockey Shop Total Drama 60 Club Aftermath Show!" The show cut to commercial.

The intro sequence played.

"Welcome to the Drama Hockey Shop Total Drama 60 Club Aftermath Show!" Heather said.

"And now, in the 3rd group eliminated from the show," Alejandro said, "it's the first victim of a dark moon rising on this show, the first person ever voted out for the reason of never being voted out, DJ!" DJ walked onto the stage to some applause.

"Hello, y'all!" DJ said, as he sat in the hot seat.

"Your elimination was quite the shocker, and we have some juicy questions for you."

"So," Heather said, "it's time for a game of Truth or Hammer!"

The intro sequence for Truth or Hammer played.

"So, DJ, tell us," Heather said, "how shocked were you to go so early?"

"Very! Most guys on the show like me! I don't know how I got voted out like that!"

"I was shocked myself," Alejandro said. "I was expecting you to make it to the merge, at least! If you had won the billion, what would you have used it for?"

"Build an animal sanctuary, and help fund some museums around the area, to make education more accessible for children around the world!"

"Great purpose!"

"I bet someone would have loved to hear that," Heather said, "before they had you voted out! What if I told you that someone created a coalition to eliminate you?"

"I wouldn't believe you. No one would dislike me that much! I'm one of the nicest players in the game!" A hammer swung at DJ, which he narrowly avoided. "OK! I'd completely believe you! It wouldn't surprise me if someone saw me as a threat. As I said, I'm one of the nicest players in the game, and people don't dislike me, so someone would want to get me out before I got them out!"

"Well, someone did make a coalition against you," Alejandro said. "Care to guess who?"

"Maybe Eva. She don't like anyone."

"What about you guys in the peanut gallery?" Alejandro asked.

"I'd say it was Scott!" said Anne Maria. "He seems like that sort of guy."

"Courtney," said Amy.

Beardo made a sound effect that sounded like a baby crying.

"Does he mean newbie?" Heather asked. Beardo nodded his head.

"Scarlett," Max said.

"Justin," Rodney said.

"Sha-Lightning KNOWS it's Ezekiel!" Lightning said. "He wants to shock everyone! Last place 2 seasons, but he's rocking the boat in the most important season!"

"Let's see if you're right with a segment of 'That's Going to Leave a _Mark_!'" Heather replied.

"Didn't we already do 'That's Going to Leave a Mark?'" Amy asked.

"Oh, we're looking at a different Mark here. Roll tape!"

The first clip was in second class, with the Screaming Gophers.

"Anyway, Sierra," Mark said, "you're a big fan of the show, right?"

"You know it!" Sierra replied.

"Well, if you are, then you'll know DJ has NEVER been voted out! In Island, he was disqualified for being scared of Heather. In Action, he quit after Chef forced him to make an illegal alliance with him! And in World Tour, he was the last member of Team Victory! This guy is someone people like!"

"So, I'm guessing you see him as a threat?"

"Yeah! He's gotten better from 3 seasons on the show. He has some serious muscle and popularity. Help me vote out DJ and protect me from elimination, and I'll try to keep you and Cody safe from harm until I'm eliminated or you and Cody are eliminated, and try to keep you safe from elimination until I'm eliminated or the final 20, further if I think I need to, or we become friendly."

"How am I supposed to know you're not going to go Alejandro on me and vote me out? I mean, you're trying to vote out one of the most loved contestants in the game!"

"You can't be sure by anything but my word." Mark showed both hands to prove his fingers weren't crossed. "But my word is what you do have, and no bad record. Not to mention that I'M the one who hooked you and Cody up! Alliance?" Mark put his hand in.

"Alliance," Sierra replied, putting her hand in.

"I'm in too," Cody said, putting his hand in.

The crowd reacted with a bunch of 'oh!'s. The second clip was near the confessional.

"Gwen," Mark asked, "what do you want most out of this competition? You know, other than the billion."

"I..." she sighed, "I want Trent back. I was dumb to leave him. Oh, but he's probably moved on."

"Well, I think I can at least help you. Did you know that DJ has NEVER been voted out of Total Drama?"

"Yeah, I was in all 3 seasons he was in, but what does that have to do with Trent?"

"I'll get to that. Anyway, I think DJ's bad luck has run out. If no one does anything, that boy is running away with the billion! Help me vote DJ out, and I'll try to get you and Trent back together!"

"Really? Or are you just going to go Heather slash Alejandro on me?"

"No tricks, I promise! I'm not like that!" Once again, Mark held up both of his hands. "I just want to take out a threat to all of us."

The third clip was also outside of the confessional.

"Yo, Trent," Mark said.

"Yeah?" Trent replied.

"I heard what you said. I've got a good ear. You want Gwen back?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're in luck. I need some help, and I can provide some to you. Fact: DJ has NEVER been voted out of Total Drama before! He's also pretty strong. These facts combined make him a big threat to both of us. Help me vote out DJ, and I'll see what I can do to get you and Gwen back together."

"You think you can?"

"I hitched Sierra and Cody. I hitched Kyle and Pauline, 2 of my classmates. And I will hitch you and Gwen back up, if you help me take out DJ."

"Sure! Wait, does this involve me throwing the challenge?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. If I get first or second class, I'll smuggle you some good food. And I'll see what I can do to get you in a good placement in the challenge after that. No tricks, I promise!"

"Deal," Trent said.

"Good." They shook hands, and Trent left.

More surprised reaction from the crowd. The clip cut to Mark walking out of the confessional.

"I heard that you're creating an alliance against DJ," Lindsay told him.

"How did you know?" Mark replied.

"Gwen tried to recruit me. And did so successfully, assuming you agree to my terms. Agree, and I'll have Beth and Tyler helping you out. Reject, and DJ finds out about your little coalition, and I'll have you gone faster than you can say 'blackmail.' First, after we dump DJ, you get us first class. Second, you defend me, Beth, and Tyler. Third, you help me recruit allies for me. Good people, not Heathers. I think your choice is pretty clear."

"May I add one more amendment? Your alliance also defends me, Sierra, and Cody."

"Deal." They shook hands.

The fourth clip was in the hotel room in Edmonton.

"Hey," Eva told Mark, "thanks for not losing that MP3 player. That should keep me in the game."

"No problem," Mark replied. "Anyway, I'm getting an alliance and a coalition going. Wanna join up?"

"What do you mean by 'an alliance and coalition?'"

"I have different definitions for both. Alliances are small but last much longer, other than psudeoalliances, like those made by Heather or Alejandro, and are made for protection of its members, sometimes being coalitions. Coalitions are a group of people that's larger working to eliminate a single person or group of people, and cease to exist when the targets are eliminated."

"Who's the target of this coalition?"

"DJ. He's never been voted out, he's always been disqualified or quit. He's also strong, and has a way with animals. He's a threat, and I want him gone."

"Seems legit. Anyone else in the alliance?"

"Sierra and Cody. You in?"

"Sure. I'm already allied to Sierra, it wouldn't hurt to add you and Cody to my list of allies. Just help me get rid of Courtney later. Something about her doesn't agree with me."

"I don't like her either. Not much we can do to speed things up, though. No one on her team has any reason to take her out, so best we can do is vote her off if we are in a position to do so. But she is on my target list."

The fifth clip was in a different room in the hotel.

"Wanna help us take out a threat at the next elimination?" Sierra asked through the wall.

"The only one that can help us is Ella, and she wouldn't target Scott, much less DJ!" Cody said, also through the wall. "Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"DJ, a threat?" Ella replied.

"According to Mark. Mainly based on the fact that DJ has never been voted out; it's always been the result of bad luck, or in the case of Action, extortion by Chef."

"So, Mark's worried that he'll get voted out instead of DJ in any case?"

"Yep."

"Wait, then that puts me on his target list too!"

"Not amazingly high. Your songs in Pahkitew Island were a little high pitched. But that one, that was good. I bet if you help Mark take down DJ, you'll get a stay of targeting from him, at least for a bit."

"Mmm... OK."

"Awesome!" Cody replied.

The clips ended. DJ was in a state of pure shock.

"How does seeing that feel?" Heather asked. It took a few seconds for DJ to recover so he could respond.

"Well, Mark is a threat that needs to be taken care of," DJ replied, "and he looks manipulative and competitive. I don't like him." A hammer swung at DJ.

"Oh really?"

"Fine," DJ said, "I've got some respect for the guy, and I don't totally blame him. After all, it's a billion bucks! He made a coalition against me; not an easy task, not even for you or Alejandro!"

"In any case," Alejandro said, "it's time for a new segment of the show, 'Live From the Confessional!' We're going to interview players still in the game through the confessional! And our first guest, surprise surprise, is Mark!" The video screen cut to the confessional, with Mark in it. Mark, notably, had changed clothes, from his green shirt and blue pants, to a black t-shirt and black slacks, as well as a pair of sunglasses.

"Hello Total Drama After- DJ?!" Mark said. He looked slightly shocked, and lifted his sunglasses.

"Yeah, it's me," DJ replied.

"Mark," Heather said, "other than DJ being a threat, was there any other reason you had him voted out?"

"You just named the only reason I went after him," Mark replied. "DJ, I think you're a great contestant. But you're too great for me to keep around. Hey, man, it's a billion bucks! I'm sure you'd understand!"

"Eh, I'm not mad. I understand that you saw me as a threat," DJ said. "But why me? Why not, say… Lindsay?"

"Because you're the only contestant that's never been voted out, until I came along. I guess a few guys in Pahkitew Island were disqualified, not voted out, but you've avoided being voted out for 3 seasons! You are a tough player in this game. You have the favor of the only people that can stop you, and you're a strong person. You were a threat to everyone with your popularity. That's why I dropped you."

"Legitimate reason."

"To be honest, I'm still a little disgusted with myself. I did this to you. I HAVE to win at this point, or at least send Eva, Sierra, or Cody to win, or I've done you in for nothing! Guys back at school, just remember; this is me in a game for a billion dollars. This isn't how I usually am!"

"Yeah. The game is not something that shows a person's normal, for some of them. Heck, take you and Alejandro, Heather! You get along just fine, until faced with competition against each other for money!"

"That is true," Heather noted. "But honestly, you just got voted out, and lost a billion dollars, and you're not even mad?"

"You can't get me mad. That ain't me."

"But that guy on the screen took advantage of 2 lovers to get you knocked out! Did I mention that it was a billion dollars? How are you not even slightly angry at him?!"

"He's not _that_ bad. He had a genuine reason for getting me voted out, and he reunited 2 lovers! Being the centerpiece of that is prize enough!"

"Mark, will you _please_ help me stir up some drama on this stage?!"

"I could have reunited Trent and Gwen without you?" Mark said.

"I'm still not angry," DJ said. "Slightly annoyed, both from getting eliminated and you trying to rile me up, but not angry. Plus, why reunite them, if not to eliminate me?"

"Good point… if your name is Alejandro! My second reason was to light another fire of love, a beautiful sight, if I do say so myself."

"Ugh, fine!" Heather said. "But I WILL get fire from Sugar!"

"Who do you think is next on Mark's target list, DJ?" Alejandro asked.

"Lindsay," DJ replied. "She's also popular. Maybe Owen, though. Of course, then he'd have to try and avoid Izzy's wrath."

"You in the peanut gallery?" Heather asked.

"He's probably going for Scarlett," Max said. "She is quite smart."

"Zoey," Beardo said.

"Yeah, Zoey seems right," Amy said. "She's like DJ; popular, nice, and athletic. But unlike DJ, she's got another well-loved guy defending her: Mike."

"I think he's got LeShawna more on his radar," Lightning said. "She's popular, and if she finds out it was Mark who took DJ out, she'll be on him like white on rice, in a glass of milk, on a paper plate, in a snowstorm."

"Probably going after Jasmine or Sky," Rodney said. "They're popular, and made the final 4 in Pahkitew Island!"

"Probably Zoey," Anne Maria said. "Anyone who sees DJ as a threat is sure to see Zoey as a threat."

"Your prediction, Alejandro?" DJ asked.

"I'd say Heather or myself, but we've sort of caught a case of elimination. So, my prediction would be the most loved and smartest contestant, or at least, highest combination thereof: Courtney."

"How is Courtney loved?" Anne Maria asked. "She was standing on the trap doors when DJ and Duncan dropped!"

"I see your point. Who do you think, Heather?"

"Ella," Heather replied. "She knows about the first coalition, is popular, and can employ the help of animals, so Mark would probably want to shut her up by dropping her."

"Well, let's see who's right. Mark, who's next on your target list?"

"Everyone you said is a good prediction," Mark said, "but it's too soon for me to know who I need to drop next. After all, I might have to drop a newbie, rather than a veteran we already know about. The veterans easily have a disadvantage, since we already know how they act, but the new guys are all wild cards that could do anything. Ask all of your victims in World Tour, Alejandro. Even if I did know who's next on my target list, though, I can't go building another coalition just yet. Otherwise, I'll blow my cover, and I'll be getting dropped. I don't like to create coalitions against other players, but I'll do it if I feel I have to, to preserve my place in the game or the place in the game of my allies, or if they just look like a major threat. Zoey looks dangerous, since she made it to the final 3 both seasons she competed and is one of the most loved contestants on the show, but I'm a little more worried about Lindsay. She blackmailed me into letting her, Tyler, and Beth into my alliance, and she got all the names right. All I know is that we're not playing against the same Lindsay we were up against previously. She's still blackmailing me, too, by threatening to tell everyone else in the game that I eliminated you, DJ! You're loved enough, I fear that if she told guys about that, I'd be dropped without question! Ultimately, though, she can only hold me to blackmail for so long, as my alliance has the numbers advantage, though we only hold the advantage by one. If she needs to topple us, I think Cody's her target. Then Sierra will lose it and freak out at me and Eva for failing to defend Cody, and tripartite is tougher than 2 people. Our best bet is to ride this out to the final 7, and assuming no double eliminations at that point, we have the game wrapped up. I think that the double eliminations will end after the merge, but still, these double eliminations are changing up the game dramatically."

"If you had the choice to anonymously drop someone in the game right now," DJ began, "just who would you drop, though? I think that's more what they're asking."

"Lindsay," Mark replied. "As I said, she's blackmailing me. I don't like being blackmailed. Then, we drop Tyler and Beth, and me, Eva, Sierra, and Cody are free! I think Lindsay would be the hardest to drop normally, due to her popularity."

"Well, let's watch you best moments from the show!" Heather said. "Roll tape!"

The first clip was of DJ getting picked as a member of the Terminators. Clip 2 had DJ knocking down Sierra, allowing the Terminators to capture her. Clip 3 had DJ admiring Ella's way with animals. And clip 4 had DJ on the second ride for the Terminators on the roller coaster, where he grabbed 1 piece of the key without dropping anything.

"Let's hear it for Mark and DJ!" Alejandro said. The crowd applauded, as DJ walked to the peanut gallery, and the monitor shut off. "Please welcome out next guest, eliminated because he couldn't hold on while being thrown around a few loops and steep bends, Duncan!" Duncan walked onto the set to a good amount of applause.

"Is there still that hammer?" Duncan asked.

"Duh!" Heather replied.

"Even though that thing is big A.F., I'm not intimidated."

"Of course he's not intimidated!" Max said. "He's evil!"

"Even I'll admit I'm not _that_ evil. And definitely not to the level of Alejandro."

"Yes, that past caught up to me," Alejandro replied. "And now, I'm out of the running for a billion dollars! So, what do you think of how you got eliminated."

"Seems disproportional, to be honest. I mean, Eva dropped 2 items, and her team took first dammit! HOW IS THAT FAIR?"

"Oh, we are going to have fun with Eva," Alejandro mumbled under his breath. The monitor suddenly turned back on, showing Mark in the confessional.

"I heard that!" Mark said. "And Eva is NOT going home any time soon! I'll make sure of that." The monitor shut off again.

"Yeah," said Heather, "not completely fair, but you were no help to your team in the shopping portion of the challenge!"

"Hey, I'm not a shopper!" The hammer swung at Duncan. "OK, so I do go shopping for knives, but that's it!" The hammer swung at him yet again. "Fine. Knives and some clothes. Still, it's really just bad luck. If we had done a little better in the shopping challenge, we would have won easily!"

"Possible. If you could go back to the roller coaster portion of the challenge, who would you have sent in your place?"

"Ezekiel," Duncan replied. "He's become quite coordinated from the time he was feral."

"Interesting. Let's check out your best and worst moments, Duncan!"

Clip 1 showed Duncan getting picked for the Terminators. Clip 2 showed his pursuit of Sierra. Clip 3 showed him confidently getting on the roller coaster, and clips 4 and 5 had him dropping items, while clip 6 showed him picking up the fake invincibility statue. Clip 7 had him trying to play the fake immunity statue, and clip 8 was him and DJ getting dropped.

"Let's hear it for Duncan!" Alejandro said. The crowd applauded, but Heather interrupted.

"Wait! We forgot 1 queston! Duncan, had you won the billion, what would you have done with it?"

"First off," Duncan said, "if I got a billion bucks, I'd make myself look like a billion bucks, with some cool stuff, and a mansion! Then, the soft side of me has already been shown, so I'll give it away again: I'd open a school and food bank to help the underprivileged, and start up a charity to help expose evil nations for human rights abuses, and expose war for the evil it is!" The crowd cheered.

"I hope Mark would be as cool with his money as you if he wins!" DJ said.

"Thanks man!"

"Let's hear it for Duncan!" Alejandro said. The crowd applauded as Duncan headed for the peanut gallery.

"Up next," Heather began, "as angry as Eva when classical music is played near her, a farm girl in many ways, and the first contestant ever eliminated from a team that forfeited a challenge, Sugar!" The audience did not applaud; most people booed as Sugar got onto the stage, with various objects thrown at her, namely a bag of tomatoes, a chicken wing, a pig, and a handful of mud which hit Heather!

"OK, to whoever hit me with that mud, fuck you!" Heather yelled.

"Calm down, _mi amor_ ," Alejandro said. "It just needs a bit of water to get out, yet it does not compromise your hair that much!"

"Oh, Alejandro!" They tried to make out, but Sugar would have none of it.

"GET ON WITH THE SHOW!" Sugar demanded.

"Well, sounds like someone's a little upset about being eliminated!" Alejandro said.

"All I tried to do was help my team win! How does that entice eliminating me?!"

"Well, you _did_ seriously injure Ella," DJ said. "On my sort of team, that could get you voted out. And the Bridge is my kind of team!"

"IT'S JUST HOW TOTAL DRAMA WORKS!" Sugar yelled. She then picked up the pig. "OH, LOOKS LIKE THIS PIG IS LABLED 'RETURN TO SENDER!' HERE YOU FUCKING GO!" She violently threw the pig into the crowd.

"She's angry. RUN!" yelled Alejandro. Everyone on the stage and in the audience began fleeing, as Sugar began throwing various objects at the crowd. She then threw a chair at the camera, causing the camera feed to cut to static, and a "technical difficulties" card to appear on screen. The show cut to a commercial break.

The show returned with no intro sequence, with Heather holding the camera in front of her face.

"People, hear me out," Heather said. "Sugar has gone rogue, and is destroying the studio. I'm not sure if I'll make it out of here alive. I promise you, I am not how I look in the game in real life. I act that way to win the money. Anyway, if I die, leave my hockey shop to the winner of-"

"We've got her tied down!" Duncan yelled.

"It's safe?"

"Yeah. She's in a straitjacket in the hot seat. No one's hurt too badly, but Alejandro is covering his face."

"Alejandro? Are you OK?"

"No… Sugar… hit me with a chair…" Alejandro replied.

"Huh?"

"Look what she did to my face!" Alejandro exposed his face to Heather, showing that he had a black right eye and a cut on his right cheek."

"Oh, it's just a scratch. They'll have it fixed up for you in no time."

"My face is ruined! Ruined!"

"Calm down, Alejandro dear. We have the best makeup artists money can buy. Yes, better than yours, Chris."

"Alright… On with the show! I think it might be best to not ask Ella any more questions, lest she break free."

"Yeah, let's just run some never-before seen footage! Roll clip!"

Clip 1 had Mark in 6th class, and playing music, while attempting to dance, but falling on his face while trying to pull a flip.

"Not trying that again!" Mark said, getting up. The clip changed.

This time, Eva was walking through 1st class. Mark was asleep, and across the aisle, Cody was giving a sleeping Sierra a foot rub, not noticing Eva. Eva pulled a pair of sunglasses out from her pocket, lifted Mark's hand, and put the sunglasses under his hand, before walking off, smiling at Mark, biting her lower lip, and giving off a slight blush.

"Now that," Alejandro said, "is a look of love!"

"Love?" Heather replied. "From Eva? That sounds as wrong as claiming that the sun rises in the north!"

"Well, that blush on her face just changed the way the earth rotates! How about another segment of Live From the Confessional?" The crowd applauded. "Sounds like you all like that idea! Let's do it with Eva!" The crowd applauded, as Eva, in the confessional, appeared on the screen.

"What the fuck is this?" Eva asked. "Some play?"

"No," Heather replied, "this is the aftermath show. You're on the big screen! No, I do not mean you're in a movie, but you are on a big screen here. Anyway, check out this clip!" They replayed the clip of Eva giving Mark the sunglasses. "So, why'd you do it?"

"What are you talking about?" Eva replied, beginning to blush slightly.

"Don't think I don't see those red cheeks," Alejandro said.

"Whatever. I gave it to him because they didn't fit me anymore, and I thought Mark would like them, and look good in them."

"But you put no name on them!" DJ said. "Why wouldn't you want Mark to know you gave them to him?"

"That's just how I roll. Do you have a problem with that?!"

"No, I was just curious. I mean, this is the aftermath show! The point is to get as much drama juice squeezed out of you as we can!"

"Are you trying to confront me about my crush on Mark?!" She looked slightly angrily for a second, until she realized what she had said. Everyone in the studio gasped, and Eva looked a tiny bit shocked at herself.

"Are you kidding me?!" Heather said to the camera. "Eva, the toughest, most angry, most temper-ridden, harshest contestant in Total Drama history, is crushing?! And on a newbie, of all people?"

"Well, he's always looked like the athletic type. Sort of boy I would want. He's strong, forgiving, not just a muscle head, and that boy has some energy! Everything I want! And when he called me a wall of muscle, that settled it! Oh, but I know there's no way he'd want anything to do with me."

"Oh, _really_?" Alejandro asked. Why don't you look at these clips?

Clip 1 was from the confessional.

"I've got Eva's favor!" Mark said in the confessional, pretty happy.

"And would you look at the way his face lights up?" Heather noted. "Looks like a bit of love! Now, we're going to see a confessional that they didn't air, because they wanted to leave it for us!"

Clip 2 was then shown.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this," Mark said in the confessional, "but Eva is beginning to look less intimidating in terms of muscle, but more intimidating somewhere else. Something about her is overpowering me, but it's not the threat of imminent death. Somehow, I don't think she'd want to hurt me. Why is she so powerful with those… big, adorable abs?" Mark began blushing. "She's so intimidating and strong it's… hot, somehow. Why do I feel so safe around her, when she's the scariest player in the game? Something's not right… yet it feels too right. What is happening to me? First I eliminate DJ for being too popular, now I want to do whatever it takes to make sure Eva stays in the game?! This is not the plan I came into this game with! What is Eva doing to me?!"

"What is this boy saying?" Eva said, blushing quite a bit.

"Could we have the first ever couple formed on the Aftermath show?" Alejandro asked. "Such a thing would be beautiful!"

"Easy for you to say," remarked Duncan. "You abused love throughout the entire 3rd season!"

"I don't think this is strategical," Heather said. "If it was, he wouldn't have just said that in the confessional, he would have just said it to your face!"

"You're right!" Eva said. "But that's not enough to convince me."

"Perhaps this will be!" Alejandro said, before pulling out a cell phone.

"What are you doing?" DJ asked.

"Let's just say, I'm going to 'improve relations' between Eva and Mark." Alejandro then got an answer. "Hey, Chris, it's Alejandro. Yeah, we've got the Aftermath on! Anyway, can you tell Mark to get to the confessional? I know, I wrote the episode. Yeah, Ella's canceled. Sugar nearly destroyed the set, and I don't feel like risking my life. OK, good. Make sure Eva has no chance to get out. Yes, you can send an intern to do that. No, it's on you if they get killed." Alejandro hung up. A few seconds later, Mark was thrown into the confessional, the door thrown closed, and the sounds of extremely fast footsteps away were heard.

"Why have I been thrown in here?" Mark questioned.

"Oh, we know what you think of Eva," Heather replied.

"What are you talking about?" Mark began blushing, and removed his sunglasses.

"Roll clip!" They replayed the confessional where Mark spoke well of Eva, noting that something about her that wasn't her muscles intimidated him.

"Oh, give it up!" Duncan said. "Everyone in this studio and watching on TV knows you and Eva like each other!"

"Yeah, _I_ left you those sunglasses," Eva said. "And I may or may not seriously like you." Eva was also blushing at this point.

"Woah," Mark said. "Uh, I did not expect this to happen any time on this show. I guess you're right. You intimidate me because I actually really like you!"

"Oh, just make it official!" Anne Maria yelled.

"MARK X EVA RULES!" yelled a fan from the audience.

"We're not canon just yet," Mark said. Eva replied by kissing him on the lips. "Now we're canon." Eva proceeded to tackle Mark onto the floor, and they started making out, Mark's hand reaching up to give a thumbs up to the camera, and slowly descending back down. The audience cheered for the new couple.

"By the power vested in me by the Aftermath show," DJ said, "I hereby declare you 'Evark.' I'd say you could go make out in the confessional, but you already are."

"Oh, just like how he put Gwen and Trent together after taking you down!" Duncan said. "Nice comeback."

"I lost out on a billion bucks, but stealing Mark's own quote and using it on him after he eliminated me is worth _way_ more than a billion."

"Sierra is going to LOVE to hear about this," Heather said. "First it's Cody and Sierra joined off-camera, then Gwen and Trent reunited, then lovers of nature turned lovers Ella and Ferdinand, and now it's the strong girl and the cool athlete boy, Mark and Eva!"

"Season of love, anyone?" Alejandro commented.

"And that's just in the first 4 episodes! We've got quite a season left!"

"I wonder who will decide to bring their lover to the floor next? I'd ask Eva and Mark, but their mouths are somewhat occupied at the moment."

"Hopefully this doesn't end with Eva breaking Mark's ribs!" Lightning joked, causing the entire studio to burst into laughter. Eva suddenly emerged, causing the laughing to suddenly stopped.

"Hey, Sha-Lightning!" Eva said.

"Yes?" Lightning asked, in a small voice, scared.

"Good one! Now THAT'S funny!"

"And don't worry about me!" Mark said. "I've got ribs of steel."

"You never had permission to get up!" Eva smiled as she said this, before tackling Mark again and continuing the make out session.

"I think they're off to a good start," Alejandro said. "Let's give the lovers some privacy, and welcome our next guest!" The monitor turned off.

"He's tried to take Chris' spot as host," Heather began, "got involved in the biggest ski accident in Total Drama history, and is, apparently, color blind. It's Topher!" The crowd applauded as Topher took to the stage.

"Welcome to the show, Topher!" Alejandro said. "No, you may NOT take my job." The audience laughed.

"Wasn't planning on it," Topher replied.

"So, first question," Heather began, "if you were someone else on your team, would you have voted Topher out for his ski crash alone?"

"Depends on who I was!" There was some laughter. "But really, the answer would be yes if I was involved in the crash, or someone I liked was. And the grabbing the wrong flags thing? Oh-ho-ho, that REALLY sealed my fate."

"You know, you have the lowest percentage of votes against you before elimination in Total Drama history," Alejandro said. "Only 11 people, 3 out of 27, voted against you!"

"That would have been really good for me, except for the 22 people voting against you-know-who."

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?!" Sugar, fairly loudly, demanded.

"Well, that wraps up our show!" Heather said, very fast. "If we don't get completely destroyed, join us next time on-"

"You know what this show is called!" Alejandro said.

"Anyway, RUN!" Everyone in the studio began fleeing, as Sugar broke from her straitjacket, ending the episode.


	6. Episode 5: Drama Boiling Over

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Chris said. "It was 3 extreme versions of sports in Russia! It was a breeding ground for plenty of drama. Eva let up on Bridgette for what happened in Island, and it turned out that Eva can cut a rope with a tree branch! Sugar and Ella only got worse towards each other, and Sugar freaked out at Ella, and threw a rock at her! It became clear that the Bridge cares about morals a lot, enough that they forfeited the challenge, just to eliminate Sugar! In the second challenge, we got a taste of Tyler's non-clumsy side, as he did flips across the Sochi river! Then, it was snowboarding in an avalanche, which ended in a massive wreck, after Topher hit a rock, and the rest of Gen 46 crashed into Topher! In the winner's challenge, a crazy bobsledding challenge, we found out 2 things about Mark: he was blackmailed by Lindsay, leading him to oil her sled, and he has a need for speed, crashing himself and Sierra into the ice rink! That _hurt,_ but damn, that was a hilarious wipeout! Mark's oiling of the Zombie's sled led them to first class. In the second bobsledding challenge, we found out that Topher doesn't know red from blue, as he grabbed all of the wrong flags! That led Gen 46 to eliminate Topher, and Sugar set a new record for most votes against, at 22 votes! Ouch! After that, we found out that one of Paul's personalities, Ferdinand, really liked Ella, which ended with them on the floor of the elimination area, and Mark finding out he had found Eva's soft spot. Then, the aftermath happened, ending with Mark and Eva on the floor of the confessional! Who will be next to give in and make out? How will the new lovers fare? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"

In 6th class, with the Bridge…

"Getting rid of Sugar was SO worth these straps," Zoey said.

"Yeah," Mike replied, "but this will draw all sorts of manipulators to us! Now, we look easy to play!"

"Scared of manipulators?" Tobias said, as he walked in. "It's your lucky day! I just so happen to be looking for players to make an anti-manipulator alliance, and you all look like good choices!"

"An entire team?" Joseph questioned. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, granted, it will be more effective after the merge, but remember: even if you're on the chopping block, there's also a second team with you."

"True," Mike replied.

"Only 3 rules about my version of the alliance: we don't vote against each other or try to eliminate each other; if one of us enters a new alliance, we all join the alliance, so we can overpower the bad player if it's a psudeoalliance; and if anyone thinks they have found a manipulator, we will have our own vote about whether or not to have them dropped. Deal?"

"Deal," the entire team replied, and Joseph changed personalities.

"Can Ella join?" Ferdinand asked.

"Of course!" Tobias replied. "She's one of the nicest players in the game!"

"I'm getting a bad feeling about Lindsay, Beth, and Tyler," Tobias said in the confessional. "Time and time again, they've proven themselves to be legit, but I still have that same feeling about them that I felt when I saw Heather, Alejandro, and Scott! My family has the ability to know when anyone is lying, and whether or not they intend to deceive us, or are lying for a good reason. Basically, whether or not we should confront them about it. I have correctly predicted every elimination in Total Drama so far, except for Sierra's elimination in World Tour, when I said Alejandro, but of course, that was a special case. I can tell who's being an evil player, and for some reason, I think Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, and Kim are going to be evil this season! WHY? Kim, I can understand, but Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth? Of course, I'm on the train to answer the biggest question of the season: who eliminated DJ?"

"I'd just like to hammer the following fact into viewers heads," Mark said in the confessional, with Eva on his lap.

"Me and Mark?" Eva continued in the confessional. "Yeah, we're a thing. We intend to take each other, Sierra, and Cody to the final 4."

Back in 2nd class, with the Gophers…

"All the way up from 5th class, Dawn?" Liam asked.

"Yeah," Dawn replied. "Just wanted to see what the victor's life was like!"

"Not really," Dawn said in the confessional. "I don't really care about what was up here; my team will win eventually. I just needed to figure out who eliminated DJ! Everyone wants to know! After all, they might be coming after me next. I sensed some energy almost identical to the energy Scott had when I was eliminated coming from the Gophers when DJ was dropped, but I couldn't figure out who it was coming from. I don't think it was B, because taking DJ down would require quite a bit of talking. Eva wouldn't go after anyone in particular, and probably not DJ. That leaves Sierra, Cody, Mark, Sammy, Vladimir and Liam. Vladimir and Liam are still both wild cards; newbies! Sierra herself wouldn't go after DJ unless DJ went after Cody, but DJ would never do that! Perhaps Cody wanted DJ gone, and got Sierra on his side? And Sammy used some dirty tricks against her sister in season 6, but she wouldn't do the same to DJ."

"Hey, Mark?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah?" Mark replied.

"Are you worried about whoever eliminated DJ?"

"Yeah, but I'm not letting it take me out of the game. Neither should you."

"Easy for you to say. You're a newbie! They probably don't even care about you!"

"What, you think you're next on _their_ target list?"

"I sense deception in your intentions at the moment, Mark. What's going on?"

"Uh, I… have to use the confessional!"

"So do I!" Eva quickly said.

"OK, that girl worries me," Mark said in the confessional. "She can read anyone here like a picture book! Oh, but that makes her the perfect addition to the alliance. I just need some dirt on her to keep her from dropping me."

"Did Mark drop DJ?" Dawn said in the confessional. "I feel ever so slightly like he might have! Perhaps he's worried I'd try to drop him. Though, come to think of it, if I get him on my side, Sierra follows, and she knows about the contestants as much as I do…"

"We need to figure out our first victim," Tyler said in the confessional, with Lindsay and Beth on his lap.

"Mark, Sierra, Cody, and Eva are already under our control," Lindsay noted.

"Scott could be a problem," Beth added.

"Justin has a good chance to become the next Alejandro, maybe. Perhaps we should drop him?"

"Good point! After all, he was a little manipulative in Action!"

"Looks like we're going for Justin!" Tyler said.

"Mmm-hmm," Lindsay and Beth replied simultaneously, before Lindsay gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Lindsay is going to get me dropped eventually!" Kim said in the confessional. "And now, she's allied with the smartest player in the game: Sierra! Only way I can do any damage is to get Dawn on my side. After all, she can read anyone here."

"I wonder how Dawn is so good at reading people?" Mark said, with Sierra and Cody nearby.

"Doesn't she read auras?" Cody replied.

"Yeah, but she's always so accurate! And she can talk to animals, even! _She worries me._ "

"So, what, are we dropping her?" Sierra asked.

"No. Too risky. We need to get her on our side. With my knowledge about your strategies, your knowledge about the contestants, Cody's logical skills, Dawn's ability to read everyone here, and Eva's physical ability, we'll be the most powerful alliance in the game!"

"I wouldn't say that just yet," Dawn said, as she passed by. "Tobias is making an anti-manipulator alliance, and he has the entire Bridge on his side! And this game has a serious safety in numbers element."

"Well duh. I guess you overheard our conversation?"

"Yep!"

"Well, do you want to help us create the most powerful alliance in Total Drama history?"

"I'm not sure about that. I still think there's something wrong about you. I need… collateral. Something to make sure you don't turn your back on me. After all, Scott took me down in season 4."

Mark whispered something in Dawn's ear.

"You're joking!" Dawn exclaimed.

"The long search is over. Lindsay's blackmailing me with the same thing. And if you don't want to get dropped after the next challenge, you'll get on the right side."

"I'm not worried about her," Mark said in the confessional. "No one will back her up, so even if she turns on us, she'll just get dropped, because people will think that SHE dropped DJ, and is trying to get me dropped next. Lindsay, though, I am worried about. People trust her, and she can get Tyler and Beth to back her up, not to mention 'accidentally' tell people that I did it, making her that much more credible. If Dawn gets to be a problem, or I have to drop Lindsay and her alliance, I can have Dawn do my dirty work, and drop them."

"Well, sure!" Dawn replied. "I should warn you, though: if Tobias finds out that you did it, he'll have his alliance on you in no time."

The plane landed in Kansas City, KS.

"Welcome to Kansas City!" Chris said. "It's dry, hot, and full of agriculture around here!"

"Argh! Not this!" Anna said in the confessional. "I'm from Siberia. I'm not used to this heat! All my clothes are meant to insulate! I'll be sweating all day in this heat. Compared to Siberia, this is a game of the-floor-is-fucking-lava! Damn you Chris!"

"For our challenge, we'll be heading to McLean Farms, not too far from here."

"I though McLean Farms was in Manitoba!" Mike said.

"This is our American branch. Trade laws."

"That makes plenty of sense," Vladimir said. "But what are we doing there?"

"You'll find out, Vladimir." The contestants got on the bus.

At the farm…

"Welcome to McLean Farms!" Chris said. "Also, it's where our next challenge will take place. We grow quite a few crops here, and raise animals… only to slaughter them."

"And this is why I'm a vegetarian!" Bridgette said.

"Anywho, you'll be using food from the farm to create a 3-course dinner, with an appetizer, main dish, and dessert, to be judged by me, Chef, and James. You can use whatever you can find on the farm, and almost any ingredient you can think of is here. Each of you have a kitchen marked for your team. They're all identical. Each team will appoint a head chef to oversee the cooking and determine the theme of the meal. Same rules as always: Best team wins 1st class and voting rights, last 2 teams risk losing a player or two. You all have until 7:00 tonight, local time. Go!" The teams headed for their kitchen.

With the Bridge…

"So, who do we appoint head chef?" Zoey asked.

"Well, we've got a few options," Paul said. "I heard that Bridgette's surfing team likes her vegetarian food."

"True," Bridgette said, "but it's usually not a 3-course dinner; just something for after practices and competitions."

"Geoff makes party food a lot, right?"

"Bang on, dude!" Geoff replied. "And I was the winning head chef in season 1 with some Italian!"

"Oh, Geoff can't be head chef," Chris said, "since he did it in the last team cook-off."

"Can Cameron cook?"

"Not really," Cameron replied. "I'm a STEM nerd, not a cooking master."

"Well," Paul said, "Rafael makes his own meals after soccer matches!" Paul changed personalities.

"Problem is," Joseph said, "Rafael needs some inspiration. Soccer inspiration."

"Oh!" Katie said. "I played goalie for my soccer team back home! Maybe I could let Rafael score a goal on me?" Joseph changed personalities.

"Great idea!" Rafael said. "One sec, lemme assemble a soccer goal real quick." He took some utensils outside, and quickly constructed a soccer goal with them.

"OK, Rafael, this is it," Rafael told himself, staring at the soccer ball, the goal, and Katie. "World Cup finals. Penalty shootout, 5th kick. Make it, and the US wins the World Cup." Rafael raised his right hand, backed up, and charged at the ball, kicking it extremely hard. Katie got scared, and braced herself, but the ball crashed into her, knocking her into the goal!

"We won the World Cup, dude!" Geoff said, excitedly!

"You OK, Katie?" Sadie asked, rushing to Katie's aid.

"I'm fine," Katie replied, easily getting up. "Wow, that boy can kick!"

"Let's do this! I think we can warm them up with some nachos, take them up with a BBQ burger, and before they even know what hit them, close it out with an ice cream cake!"

"That's what I'm talking about, Rafael!" Katie yelled.

"OK. Bridgette, you're a vegetarian, so I won't have you handle any meat. You and Geoff have good chemistry. Assuming you don't just make out, you 2 have the ice cream cake."

"Wait, do we even have ice cream?" Bridgette asked.

"Nope!" Chris replied. "You'll have to make your own!"

"That could take a bit. Cameron, you know about how to deal with dairy, right?"

"Yep!" Cameron replied.

"Can you turn milk into ice cream?"

"Yeah, but I'll need some flavorings."

"I'll see what I can find in the farm. Geoff, Bridgette, Cameron, get some milk." They left. "Katie, Sadie, you've got the burgers. We need 3 fairly large ones. Zoey, Mike, that leave you with the nachos. If you need anything, call me over. I'm going to go look for condiments, cheese, and chips for the nachos, meat, buns, and condiments for the burgers, and flavoring for the ice cream. For now, figure out a good recipe."

With the Screaming Gophers…

"I've got an idea," Mark said. "We're going all over the world in this season, right?"

"Yep!" Sammy replied.

"Well, then, let's take Chris on a rerun of Season 3!"

"What?" Vladimir asked.

"I mean a world tour! Anyone else have any other ideas? Don't be shy." No one said anything, though Mark's voice was not intimidating in the slightest. "OK, guess I'm head chef. Here's my proposal: sushi for the appetizer. Then, some authentic Chinese food: an authentic Buddha's delight, one of the best vegetarian dishes in the world."

"Bridgette would love that!" Sierra noted. "Of course, she's not a judge."

"Unless Chris adds that sort of a twist to the challenge," Cody noted.

"That wouldn't horribly surprise me," Mark replied, "but we can't assume he will. Finally, for dessert, a traditional Black Forest Cake from Germany! Half of you will make the Buddha's delight, and the other half will deal with the cake."

"What about the sushi?" Liam asked.

"We'll do that after we finish the first 2. I mean, it's raw fish! Anyway, choose your dish."

"I love vegetarian dishes!" Ella said. "After all, I love animals."

"They're both vegetarian," Vladimir noted.

"Well, I'm doing the Buddha's delight!"

"OK," Mark replied. "What about you, Sierra?"

"Well, I'm experienced in being around things as sweet as Cody," Sierra said, "and I baked that cake in season 3! Cake!"

"And I'm sticking with Sierra," Cody replied.

"So Sierra and Cody have the cake. Eva?"

"I'll deal with the Buddha's delight," Eva said, "because it's got the protein."

"That, and I want to make sure no one there crosses me, Sierra, Cody, and Mark," Eva said in the confessional.

"Eva and Ella are on the Buddha's delight," Mark said. "2 spots left on each dish. Sammy?"

"Cake!" Sammy replied.

"B?"

B walked over to Eva and Ella.

"Vladimir, Liam, what do you want?"

"Buddha's delight!" Vladimir said.

"Cake!" Liam said.

"Guess that settles it," Mark said. "Now for the ingredients. Buddha's delight, we need mushrooms, bean curd skins, bamboo shoots, bean thread noodles, some tofu, vegetable oil, ginger, ginkgo nuts, oyster sauce, soy sauce-"

"Oyster sauce?" Ella asked. "I thought this was vegetarian!"

"There's such a thing as vegetarian oyster sauce. You can use that, too. Anyway, you'll also need apple cider vinegar, sugar, soybean sprouts, and romaine hearts. Black Forest Cake, we need flour, sugar, cocoa powder, vegetable oil, vanilla extract, cherries, sugar, corn starch, baking powder, baking soda, salt, eggs, whipping cream, and milk. I'll grab seafood for the sushi."

With the Terminators…

"My great-great-" Staci began.

"ZIP IT!" yelled everyone else on the Terminators.

"I'm taking this head chef role," Kim said.

"Who made you head chef?" Blainely demanded.

"Raaheel, Ezekiel, back me up here!"

"Uh… sure?" Raaheel replied.

"Well why not?" Ezekiel replied.

"And Trent," Kim said, "Don't you think I've got it in me?" She gave Trent a cute smirk.

"Uh… Sure?" Trent said.

"Eeeee! Thank you so much!" Kim did her best to look cute as she did this.

"If I win this challenge," Kim said in the confessional, "I'll have a leadership role on this team, allowing me to take down any threats I can find. Both my parents went to culinary school, and my dad is a teacher at one! For instance, Lindsay. I can't prove her true nature, but I can at least frame those aligned with her. But tonight, I want to take down Sierra. She knows everyone here but the newbies. She was crazy over Cody, but now that she's dating Cody, we have no idea what sort of threat that girl is. I can either deal out that logic to everyone else, or seduce Cody, and send Sierra out."

"So, here's the plan," Kim said. "For the appetizer, we're going to have something classic: mac and cheese. Easy to make, and really good. For our main dish, a simple cheeseburger, and my very special barbeque poutine. REALLY good stuff. And as for dessert, some Nanaimo bars should do the trick. Let's go grab some ingredients!"

With Gen 46…

"First things first," Tobias said, "Scott is NOT going to be our head chef!"

"Agreed," everyone else but Scott replied.

"Why not?" Scott questioned.

"A," Tobias replied, "your history in season 4, and B, you'll probably just have us cook gruel and dirt!"

"Legitimate reasons. But who would do it? Probably not you, I mean, you are a wild card!"

"Also legitimate. Dawn, maybe? She's the only one I trust to A, know what the judges want, and B, not go on a power trip."

"What about Shawn?" Jasmine asked. "Wouldn't he be learning how to cook, for a zombie apocalypse?"

"Same rules apply for zombie apocalypse as nuclear apocalypse: stay out of sight, be armed, and have _canned food_. It's making dinner, not a cannery."

"What does being armed have to do with a nuclear apocalypse?" Shawn questioned.

"Soldiers that might want to kill you. Dawn, you up for the task of head chef?"

"Sure!" Dawn replied. "Obviously, I love nature, so it's going to be a nice vegetarian dinner for us. For the appetizer, a vegetarian tortilla soup. Our main course? Classic vegetarian pizza. And for dessert, nutritional brownies laced with kale. We can make the dishes in any order."

"Sounds good to me!" Tobias replied. The rest of the team agreed, and began looking for things to make the tortilla soup.

With the Total Drama Zombies…

"I got this," LeShawna said quickly. "We can start them off with some fruit salad, have some simple pizza for the main dish, and close it out with some of my cookies? Anyone else want the role?" No one said anything. "OK then. Split yourselves up into a smaller group for the fruit salad, and larger for the pizza. Make sure that pizza is big enough to serve everyone. I'll deal with the cookies." Lindsay, Dakota, Tyler, Gwen, and Courtney quickly got on team Pizza, and Beth, Justin, and Sam dealt with the fruit salad.

"Hang around here, why don't you?" Beth asked Justin. "Me and Sam can get the ingredients."

"Sure thing," Justin said.

"Let's go, Sam!" Beth said, slightly dragging Sam, despite his objections about leaving Justin there.

Once they were at the vegetables…

"These apples are quite red!" Beth said.

"Well, yeah," Sam replied, "they're apples."

"Yeah. Almost as red as Justin's steak he's going to cook when he has you eliminated." Beth quickly covered her mouth, as if she hadn't meant to say that. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did. Justin's trying to eliminate me?"

"Yep. He's trying to manipulate me! Thanks for helping me realize that! Do you want to help me eliminate Justin tonight instead of you?"

"Sure!"

"Great! We'll just need about 1 cup of sabotage. And I know just where to find it!"

"Bye bye, Justin," Beth said in the confessional, with a slightly evil smirk on her face.

With the Octagon…

"I've got this," Anna said. "I make a killer salad back home. Heck, it's what we usually have when a blizzard or avalanche knocks out the gas and power! Then, some popular beef stroganoff, and end it with a nice bowl of Guryev Porridge."

"I could do it!" Brick said.

"Brick," Scarlett said, "just no. You don't have leadership tendencies, you know battle plans, and how to take orders. You'll probably just set us up with some gruel they serve you at boot camp."

"That is a legitimate argument. Of course, you almost-"

"ANYONE can use that argument against Scarlett!" Noah said. "And why do YOU want to be head chef, Brick?"

"To be honest, I HATE the gruel that Colonial Meyers makes, but it's meant to teach us discipline. Everyone there hates the gruel! I actually have 3 cooking medals. Whenever Colonial Meyers goes on vacation, he throws me in the kitchen, and when he returns, my cooking has increased the morale of the brigade by a good amount. He also lets me cook every April 1st, to celebrate Cody's birthday. That guy likes Cody to half the point of Sierra."

"Why Cody, I wonder?"

"I dunno!"

"Anyway, we don't have much time!" Izzy said. "Let's pick someone!"

"I guess I'm head chef, then?" Anna said.

"Sure," the rest of the cast replied.

"Good. The awesome thing is that only the beef stroganoff needs cooking. I tend to cook a lot, so I'll deal with this. Rest of you, you've got this one off!" The team cheered.

"This should get them on my side," Anna said. "It's a big risk, as I will probably get dropped if I fuck this up, but I don't intend to do that. If I do this right, though, I am going to get all sort of favor, and I'm safe for some time. And I need favor. After all, Izzy was stuck with me! I'm starting at 0 as a newbie, and I have to work my way up. Singlehandedly winning a challenge should do the trick."

With Gen 46…

"I got the kale!" Tobias said, walking in with a small bag.

"Great!" Dawn said, as Tobias gave her the bag. "Wait," Dawn said, "this isn't kale, it's seaweed!"

"Argh! Dammit Chris! The box was marked kale!"

"I don't think you're trying to deceive me, but your aura is proving hard to read."

"There are quite a few aura readers in the part of London I'm from. Most were good, but there were a few malevolent ones. They'd scam you if you let them. I've learned to keep my aura as hidden as Area 51. I can't really turn it off, though, without looking deceptive. Ugh, I'm going to try again." Tobias grabbed another bag, and left.

"There's 2 major spiritual shops right near where I live," Tobias said in the confessional. "My family doesn't own any of them, but we are well-known as lie detectors. Once again, I have busted every manipulator in Total Drama history within the first episode, other than falsely calling out Lindsay. Dawn does not ring any alarms in my head. She COULD be malevolent if she chose to be, and be really good at it, but I know she won't. I just have to make sure no one corrupts her."

"While Tobias is busy with the kale, do we have the ingredients for the tortilla soup?"

"I got 'em!" Jo said, handing Dawn a bag of ingredients.

"Hm…" Dawn looked through the bag. "Well done!" She put a pot of water on the stove, turning on the stove. "Can you make this sort of soup?"

"I wish," Jo replied. "Soup isn't something I usually deal with. Usually, it's steak."

"Soup? I got this!" Jasmine said.

"The soup is yours, Jasmine!" Dawn replied. "Make sure to wash your hands. I've got the water heating already. Get it pretty hot, but don't let it boil!"

"I'm telling you, Dawn, I've got this!"

"Okay!"

With the Gophers, at the fish tank…

"Equipment, equipment," Mark said, looking through the fish tank room.

"Oh, sounds like someone's going for fish!" Chris said through the PA. "What for?"

"Some delicious sushi!"

"Interesting! Anyway, you can stop looking for equipment. There is no equipment in here. It all got wrecked. Ha ha. You'll have to get the fish out with your hands! And they are a _little_ grumpy."

"I think I know what you mean by 'a little grumpy!'"

"You're probably right. Gee, I wonder if there's someone on your team in YOUR alliance with some serious muscle to take out the fish!"

"I know you're referencing Eva!"

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry, no one else is doing seafood, so you're alone in here."

"I don't know about that. I mean, you're Chris McLean! You want to stir up drama and get us hurt!"

"That is true. Anyway, good luck. Chris out!"

"Whatever. Looks like I have to grab a strainer from the kitchen. And preferably some gloves."

"I want to make a dish of California rolls," Mark said in the confessional, "crab salad rolls, salmon rolls, and some Shrimp Nigiri. My favorite rolls!"

"In case you're wondering why the challenges haven't been so horrible recently," Chris said in the confessional, "it's because the producers demanded I scale back the sadism a little, especially because they SERIOUSLY needed the old cast back. But don't worry. It WILL get worse. And more painful. Ha ha."

 **A/N: That, and I'm out of ideas. If you have any challenge ideas, hit me up with a review or PM, and it just might get featured soon! All of your suggestions (assuming I don't get totally flooded) will be mentioned on the next Aftermath!**

With the Total Drama Zombies…

"Why can't I find pizza dough anywhere?" Lindsay questioned.

"Because pizza dough isn't an ingredient! Duh, you dimwit!" Courtney replied.

"Courtney," Lindsay said in the confessional, with a smirk on her face "you just fucked up. Big time. Enjoy the cargo hold!"

Lindsay moved her leg side to side a bit, signaling Tyler. Tyler walked over.

"What are you saying about my Lindsay, Ju- I mean Courtney?"

"This idiot thinks pizza dough is an ingredient!" Courtney replied. "Anyone knows it takes yeast, oil, water, sugar, and salt!" Courtney seemed a little angry, and Lindsay suddenly got emotional, tearing up.

"Is there something wrong here?" LeShawna asked.

"Courtney's being mean!" Lindsay said, as she began crying.

"What happened?" LeShawna asked.

"Courtney flipped out at Lindsay for looking for pizza dough!" Tyler said. "Called her an idiot, too! And look at Lindsay now!" LeShawna looked over at the crying Lindsay.

"Ooh, Courtney!" LeShawna said, angrily.

"She is SO overreacting!" Courtney yelled. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" She yelled the last part in Lindsay's face, causing Lindsay to cry harder.

"Oh, that is IT!" LeShawna said. "I've been waiting to use the word 'defenestrate' for 3 seasons!" She grabbed Courtney by the collar, and threw her out the window!

"Let's send her through the floor, too!" Tyler said. "Perhaps that will make you feel better, Lindsay, huh?"

"Yeah," Lindsay said, looking up a little, but still crying.

With the Bridge…

"One box of ice cream, right here!" Bridgette said, putting down a half gallon container, with strawberry ice cream in it.

"Good work, Bridgette!" Geoff replied. "I've got the base cake cooled off already! Cameron, do you know how to do the last step?"

"Yeah," Cameron replied, "I think I've got this."

"Good luck, dude!" Geoff and Bridgette walked off holding hands.

"OK, so I want to get the cake and ice cream lined up correctly…"

"Wow, these burgers are really easy to make!" said Sadie.

"Why do you think Rafael likes to make them after games?" Joseph said, before changing personalities.

"Hold up, these don't look big enough," Rafael said.

"Huh?" Katie asked. Rafael pulled out a ruler, measuring the radius of the burger. "You're 3 centimeters short." Rafael changed personalities

"Oh, it can't be that much of a difference!" Paul said. "Keep making the burgers!" Paul changed personalities.

"Paul's right," Rafael said. "I mean, it's not like Chris will know what they were supposed to be originally!"

"True!" Sadie replied. Her and Katie got back to the burgers, which looked very good.

With the Screaming Gophers V2…

Mark was slicing up fish, and stretching the shrimp.

"Hey, can someone get me some seaweed and rice?" Mark said.

"On it!" Vladimir said, walking out. Mark turned around, noticing that not much food had been made.

"Oh come on!" Mark said. "We're on a time limit here!"

"Sorry, Mark!" Sammy replied.

"I'm not angry. But I am going to do something. This should make you go faster." He put down his Bluetooth speaker, and linked his phone to it, before turning on some upbeat music."

"Now that should speed us up!" Sierra said.

"OK, Sierra's cool," Mark said in the confessional. "Not because she was going after Cody constantly throughout season 3, or because I set her up with Cody, but because she's got so much energy! A hyped up girl like her is good news around me. Unless I get her too hyped and she suffocates Cody…"

Back in the kitchen, Ella was singing along to the music, seeming to be the most hyped of everyone in the kitchen; that is, besides Mark. The music really affected Eva, who sent everyone else on the Buddha's delight back, and began making it herself at an alarming rate.

A few minutes later, Vladimir walked in, with a bag of rice and a box of seaweed.

"Ah, good," Mark said. "Just give them to me. Is the seaweed wet?"

"No," Vladimir replied.

"OK. Why don't you get it wet while I get the rice cooking?"

"Got it." Vladimir headed for the sink with the "seaweed," and Mark put a large pot of water on the stove, and dumped some of the rice into the pot.

With the Terminators…

"Attention, cooks!" Chris said over the PA, causing enough surprise from Raaheel to splash the oil from the deep fryer onto her face.

"Fuck me, that's hot!" Raaheel yelled, running to the fountain to dump some cold water on her face.

"Anyway," Chris said, "if you're not busy recovering from getting boiling oil on your face, or if you are, we're adding a twist to the challenge. You no longer have to cook for me, Chef, and James. You have to cook for 120 customers to our restaurant! We're hosting this wedding, and you're going to cook for it! They're going to vote on your dishes. Best score from our weddinggoers wins! Lowest 2 are on the chopping block! You've got 2 hours left!"

"How far are we?" Kim asked.

"I've got the ground beef ready!"

"We're going to need more. Ezekiel, you get us a bunch of extra mac and cheese."

"On it, hot stuff!" Ezekiel replied.

"It's working!" Kim said in the confessional. "Later, I'll pretend to be his girlfriend, and then when I don't need him anymore, I'll send him through the floor!"

"Blainely, go get us some more beef."

"Oh, alright," Blainely replied.

"That girl is going to steal the spotlight from me!" Blainely and Kim both said in the confessional. "She has got to go!"

With Gen 46…

"I think a whole pot of soup is more than enough," Shawn said, "much less 2 pots."

"Who knows what their appetite is?" Dawn replied.

"You're only serving your dish to 20 people," Chris called to them.

"Well, might as well keep the second pot around anyway! Save water! And if we don't serve it, we could donate it to a soup kitchen!"

"Awe, so caring!" Sky said. "But how can we increase production speed on the pizza?"

"I got this. Hey, Jo!"

"Yeah?" Jo replied.

"I'm getting a speed cooking competition going! Whoever makes the most vegetarian pizza for our team before time runs out wins!"

"Running a competition without me? Not happening! I'm in! Who thinks they can beat me?"

"You're going down!" Shawn said.

"Oh, and you can form teams, too!" Dawn said.

"I'll join Shawn!" Jasmine said.

"Ready? Go!" Jasmine, Shawn, and Jo took off making vegetarian pizzas. "You see? Easy!"

"Well done, Dawn!" Scott said. "At the rate those 3 go, we'll have no shortage of pizza when the clock hits zero!"

"Let's focus on our dessert: the kale-laced brownies! I've got some brownie mix ready! Who's good at making brownies?"

"I've got this," Tobias said. "I've got quite the sweet tooth back home!"

"This is how my parents got me to eat my vegetables as a kid," Tobias said in the confessional. "Lacing cake, brownies, and cookies with vegetables. I figured out what they were up to when I was 4, and it took them only a few days to figure out that I knew what they were doing, from what I gathered. We never said anything about it, though. They are REALLY good. My team would have loved having you here, mom!"

In the middle…

"Time's up!" James yelled. "Get ready to serve to our customers!"

"Welcome to the McLean farms dinner!" Chris said on a microphone. "I bet you're wondering why you've all been seated in tables of 6. Well, we're filming a new season of Total Drama! And you're all on an episode! Our 6 teams have prepared your dinner tonight. Check out the menu to see what they made, and who made what. 20 of each dish will be served, one for each table. So you can each decide who gets what. At the end, we will ask you to review their meals, and rate them on a scale of 10. The team with the most points by you wins, and the lowest 2 will risk sending someone home!" Chef handed menus out to the patrons, while James collected the appetizers from the teams.

Later, with the Bridge…

"Let's read some of the reviews of your meals," Chris said. "First, the good ones. This customer says, 'The nachos were extremely well seasoned, and the burger swept me off my feet. I had to give some of it to the rest of the table. The ice cream cake, though, that was the kicker. I have got to know how you pulled it off so well.' They gave you a 10 out of 10."

"Good work, Cam!" Geoff said.

"Here's another one: 'When I saw this as the dishes, I thought 'oh, this stuff again,' but got assigned the plate by my tablemates anyway. When I actually tried it, though, I think I got addicted to this stuff! Amazing food always leaving me wanting more of it, though I don't want to get fat. Penalized 1 point due to being cliché, but otherwise really good.' You got an 8 from them. Anyway, you did pretty good, only getting one bad one: 'The Bridge's dinner menu seems quite cliché, but could appeal to a number of Americans. However, I got no fries with my burger, and no guacamole with my nachos, so you lose a few points for that. The presentation was not magnificent, but based on the other plates I saw of your stuff, it might have just been a bad plate I got. Well, whatever.' You got a 3 from that guy. Out of a possible 200 points, you got 183. Good work!"

"Nice job, dudes!" Geoff said.

"Nailed it!" Zoey and Mike said simultaneously, high fiving in the process.

"That's going to be hard to top!" Ferdinand said. "Good work, Rafael!" He changed personalities.

"You know it, Ferdinand!" Rafael said.

With the Screaming Gophers V2…

"Yeah, you didn't do so well," Chris said. "Most everyone lost their appetite after the sushi!"

"Nice going, Mark," Vladimir said.

"What did I do wrong?" Mark questioned.

"According to this review, 'the sushi tasted weird, until I realized that it wasn't wrapped in seaweed, it was wrapped in kale! Someone effed up! I didn't have much of an appetite for the rest.' They gave you a 2."

"Dammit, Vladimir!"

"Ooh, here's a juicy one. 'Mark, how dare you eliminate DJ! He was my favorite! You are so dropped!' They gave you a zero."

"What?!" the team replied.

"Probably just someone who wants me gone?" Mark said.

"To whoever wrote that review," Mark said in the confessional, "fuck you. You shouldn't put me at risk of being eliminated. You wouldn't like me when I'm at risk of being eliminated! That's the me that took DJ out! Not like we have a choice to keep me safe, we're eliminating Vladimir."

"Anyway," Chris said, "out of a possible 200, you only got 32."

"Just remember who gave me the wrong ingredient!" Mark said.

With the Terminators…

"Here's some of the reviews," Chris said. "This one's good. 'Your meal was simple, but still good. A great set for an American family, and some of the best tasting poutine I've ever had. 1 point off for not having so much complexity, making it easier for you, but good anyway!' You got a 9 from them."

"Nice job, Kim!" Blainely said.

"They can't all be good," Chris said. "Here's one that's not as good as the first. 'This is too easy to make, and you didn't really do anything special, other than the poutine. Never try BBQ poutine again.' You got a 2 from them. Out of 200, you got a total of 153. Not too bad!"

"Hey!" the team replied, happy with the score.

With Gen 46…

"Here's some of the reviews," Chris said. "This one comes from a major vegetarian. 'When Dawn steps into the kitchen, you know you're going to get some good vegetarian food, especially when she has the white apron. Today, she does not disappoint. Your pizza, by far, is the best vegetarian pizza I've ever put in my mouth." They gave you a 10."

"Nice job, Dawn!" Tobias said.

"Here's a not so good one. 'This team completely ruined pizza for me, and went quite overboard on the flavoring of the tortilla soup. And don't get me started on the brownies. I think you dropped something in them.' They gave you a 1. Out of 200, you got 132."

"Not too bad," Dawn said.

With the Total Drama Zombies…

"Zombies," Chris said, "things do not look good for you. Here's one of the reviews. 'Fruit salad my ass! That thing was loaded with random peppers that looked like fruit, but _no_ , my kids hated it! I can no longer make fruit salad at home thanks to you idiots! And then there was hair in the pizza! The cookies were the only good thing. LeShawna did alright with them, but the first 2 dishes ruined it. I hope you don't vote out LeShawna.' They gave you a 3."

"Oh come on!" Courtney said. "How did we fail so bad? And who got the peppers and fruit mixed up?" Courtney seemed a little angry.

"You have got to chill out, sister!" LeShawna said.

"This coming from the woman who threw me out of the window for getting annoyed when Lindsay looked directly for pizza dough!"

"You want to get thrown out of another window?!"

"Before anything bad happens," Chris said, "all of the other reviews were along those lines. Out of 200, you only totaled 21."

With the Octagon…

"Though Anna was the only one doing the cooking," Chris said. "you got some great reviews. 'Set a Siberian up with ingredients, a kitchen, and a knowledge of how to cook without cooking, and what do you get? Some really, really good food. This is the only salad I was able to get my kids to eat up until now. Thank you, Anna. I hope you get first place.' You got a 10 from them."

"Good work Anna!" Owen said.

"Here's a not so good one. '8 heads should be better than 1, so I'm taking points off already for Anna doing everything herself. Not the worst I've ever had, but no one at my table likes stroganoff, and I ended up stuck with it. Sorry, but I can't give you that high of a score.' You got a 3 from them. That was your lowest score! Out of 200, you got 179!"

"Let's go!" yelled Anna, happy with her result. She began high fiving her team.

"So," Chris said in the middle, "our final scores are: In 1st, with 183, the Bridge! In 2nd, the Octagon, with 179." As he called them out, they had a quite positive reaction. "In 3rd, with 153, the Terminators!" The reaction was more neutral. "In 4th, with 132, Gen 46." Gen 46 did not react at all, other than a small smile from Kim, as they were not up for elimination. "In 5th, with only 32, the Screaming Gophers V2. And in 6th, with 21, the Total Drama Zombies. So, head for the plane, and Bridge, Gophers, and Zombies, get voting."

"Kale and seaweed can't be that far apart! I vote Vladimir," Mark voted.

"Keep Mark safe! Vladimir!" Sierra and Cody voted.

"Sorry Vladimir, but I can't let my honey Mark drop!" Eva voted, blowing a kiss in the process.

"The Tripartite Alliance eliminates Courtney," Beth, Tyler, and Lindsay voted.

"Lindsay is going to get me dropped eventually, if I don't stop her now!" Courtney voted.

"Gotta protect my allies. Sorry, Courtney," Gwen voted.

"I gotta go with Vladimir!" Ella voted.

"Mark, I'm not letting you take me out," Sammy voted.

"Mark's probably going after us next, so we're taking him out," Zoey and Mike voted.

"Mark," Vladimir voted.

B held up a piece of paper that said "Vladimir."

"Vladimir's a liability," Liam voted.

"Ooh, Courtney is gonna pay for dissing Lindsay!" LeShawna voted.

"LeShawna scares me!" Cameron voted.

"Courtney," Bridgette voted.

"I think Mark's looking to take me down next, dudes!" Geoff voted.

"Courtney is, like, so mean!" Katie voted, with Said in the confessional with her.

"I know, right?" Sadie replied.

"I'm popular. That makes me a target of Mark's," Dakota voted.

"Courtney," PFRJ voted, as Rafael.

"It's gotta be Courtney," Justin and Sam voted.

"The votes are in," Chris said. "We all know how this works. Let's see who's safe. The following are safe:

Sierra…

Cody…

Beth…

Dakota…

Liam…

Justin…

Sam…

Tyler…

Gwen…

Eva…

Samey…

Ella…

Lindsay…

And LeShawna. Mark, Vladimir, Courtney, please head for a trap door."

As Mark got up, he kissed Eva's freckle. You know, the one right over her mouth?

"What was that for?" Sierra asked.

"I'm guessing that kissing it brings good luck for some reason!" Mark replied.

"Mark," Chris said, "you're up here because they think you took out DJ, which you might have. Vladimir, you grabbed Kale in place of seaweed. And Courtney, you flipped out at Lindsay. I will drop the losers in 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…" Chris slowly pulled out his remote, stalling for a few seconds. Mark was biting his cheeks and crossing fingers on both hands, Courtney was biting her fingernails, and Vladimir looked defeated, before Chris finally pushed the button.

Courtney and Vladimir dropped, and Mark stayed standing. "Mark, you stay in by only 1 vote, with 6 against. Vladimir got 7 against, while Courtney got 11. So, Mark, you might need to do something if you don't want to be the next one dropped. Whether you dropped DJ or not will be up to your team to figure out. So, just head back to your cabins, and get ready for the next challenge!" The contestants left.

"Told you kissing your freckle was good luck!" Mark said to Eva.

"That was still too close for my liking," Eva replied.

"This only proves how serious Lindsay's blackmail against us is!" Eva said in the confessional.

"So, we are down to 46," Chris said, "as we lose our first newbie. Will we see more eliminations at the hands of Lindsay? Can Mark stay safe for much longer? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	7. Episode 6: Total Drama Straining Camp

**A/N: This time, the challenge has some inspiration: UW won the Apple Cup! Yay! (Yep, I'm a Husky). Once again, I'm running out of ideas. PLEASE send me some challenge ideas, and you will get a shoutout! Anyway, without further ado, Total Drama 60 Club!**

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" said Chris. "Cooking! Not something you'd expect pain from, or learning a new word, but LeShawna gave us both, throwing Courtney out of a window, and teaching us what 'defenestrate' means! We found out that Mark loves world cuisine, as he was the head chef for the Screaming Gophers! Unfortunately, Vladimir tried to use kale in place of seaweed when Mark was making sushi, which did not go over well with our customers. Beth, Tyler, and Lindsay, or, as they are now known, the Tripartite Alliance, claimed their first victim. First, they went for Justin, but then Courtney flipped out at Lindsay, which is why LeShawna defenestrated her, and the Tripartite Alliance moved the target to Courtney. Anna took the white apron, and then kicked everyone on her team out of the kitchen, taking 2nd place by herself! One reviewer decided to stick their head into the game, and called out Mark for eliminating DJ. Mark tried to play it down, but he, Courtney, and Vladimir ended up on the trap doors. Courtney and Vladimir were the ones that dropped, though, with Mark being saved by 1 vote! He also got a new good luck charm: kissing Eva's freckle. Will Mark's luck run out now? Who will the Tripartite Alliance slap a target on next? And why is Seahawklower12 so happy? The answer to the 3rd question: UW won the Apple Cup! But for the other 2, find out right now on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

In the confessional…

Both Mark and Dawn were in the confessional, sitting side by side. "So," Mark said, "I assume that review confirmed your suspicions."

"Yes, it did," replied Dawn. "But you're playing it off as someone trying to take you out."

"Yep. Mainly because I've got you in my alliance, and the former members of the coalition are staying quiet. Anyway, to keep you quiet, I want you to choose who we take out next, Dawn. We'll do it by framing them for eliminating DJ."

"Lying? That sounds wrong…"

"You want a billion dollars to help out the earth or not? Think of how many trees you could plant, or the sort of animal sanctuary you could make. Heck, you could open a park with that sort of money!"

"Well, I guess I'll have to drop… Scott. He framed me for stealing in season 4!"

"Nice choice, Dawn. That would be quite believable. You fake an aura reading of him to say that he eliminated DJ, and if I have to, I'll pop in with some extra evidence, in the form of a Courtney-style chart. I'll have Sierra help me with that, so it looks like Scott made it."

"Let's do it!"

Dawn and Mark walked out of the confessional, when Mark was intercepted by Chris. "Hey, Mark," Chris said. "I know Vladimir failed you in the last challenge, which sucks for you, so I'll give you a hint about what the next challenge is."

"You've never done that before."

"True. Well, you're going to have home _field_ advantage this time." Chris laughed as he walked off. Mark looked out the window.

"Is that…" Mark saw the Columbia Tower. "We're in Seattle!"

The plane touched down, and the 46 remaining players stepped off the plane. As they did, Mark saw a face he instantly recognized.

"Coach!" Mark said, seeing his football coach at the airport.

"Hey, it's Mark!" Mark's coach replied. "You ready for another football season? Spring ball starts up after you win the billion! Dang, I wish we could get Eva on the team."

"You might be in luck," Eva said. "My grandparents live around here, and my parents think that the US might be a good place for me to go to college. Perhaps I'll go live with my grandparents and rock your little football team to a provenc- I mean, state title!"

"Well, we can find out today, because surviving my practice is your next challenge!"

"That's right!" Chris said. "Your next challenge is to survive a winter ball intensive on Mark's American football team, at Cleveland High School!"

 **A/N: Yes, this is** **a high school IRL in Seattle. It's my high school IRL too! And I play on their football team! They don't have winter ball (unless we make state playoffs, which we didn't this year), but these are based on drills used by my football coach IRL.**

"Usually, my practices are just 2 hours," Coach said, "but you will have to go indefinitely."

"It's like my boot camp challenge in season 1," Chef said, "but Zombies, you lost the last challenge, and Gophers, you've got an advantage with Mark around, so you both have to wear these." Chef opened a box, revealing football pads and helmets.

"These ones are especially heavy. You don't need to put them on until we get to the field, though." Coach closed the box, and threw it onto a truck. "Rules are the same as they were in Basic Straining: you go until you quit. First 2 teams to have all their players quit risk being cut. Last team with any players left at practice wins 1st class and voting rights. Last player left in practice wins immunity the next time their team is up for elimination. Got it?"

"Sure," everyone replied.

"OK, just follow my assistant coach. I'll let you all walk to the field. Paul, Ferdinand, Rafael, or Joseph, whichever you are now-"

"I'm Joseph," Joseph said. "It's football, so you probably won't meet the other 3 while we're here."

"Anyway, Joseph, since you share a body with Rafael, head chef of the team that won the last challenge, you get to ride in the truck with me."

"As for us?" Chris said. "James is treating us to a nice spa day." The players followed an assistant coach, while the head coach got into his truck with PFRJ.

At the field…

"Good news for you: I'm not as strict as Chef. Bad news for you: I'm not trying to do a boot camp; these drills are harder versions of drills meant for football players that have been playing for some time. You will call me Coach. Mark knows that I'm Coach Brown, so you can call me that, too, but Coach will be enough, since I'm going to be the only coach here. There's only one rule here: jog around. I don't want to see anyone walking between drills, or you will be running gassers. Second rule that's more of a mechanic: eventually, I'm going to run you down. As I said earlier, these are harder versions of drills intended for high school football players. When you are run down and want to quit, ring the bell at the exit to this field. I can also disqualify a player at my discretion, be it for lack of discipline, injury, or if they're at a point where they are trying to go so hard that they risk injury if they continue. There will also be some drills where the winner of the drill can disqualify a member of another team. Now, for your jerseys. Each of you will wear a penny over your regular clothing and pads with your team color on it. Bridge, you get red pennies. Screaming Gophers V2, lime green. Terminators, orange. Gen 46, purple. Zombies, black. And the Octagon gets blue. You still have a license to walk to get your jerseys and pads. I expect all of you to have your jerseys and pads on, and be on the goal line in 5 minutes. Anyone not on the goal line in 5 minutes is disqualified, and earns their team a gasser. Note that everyone has pads, but the Screaming Gophers' and the Zombies' pads are heavier. Got it?"

"Yes, Coach!" everyone replied. Except Mark. Mark simply nodded his head, having heard the direction multiple times, but without the part about disqualification.

"These gassers are the bane of my existence," Mark said in the confessional. "You have to run from one sideline of the field to the other as fast as you can. Running is not my thing, unless the hype is there. I have to make sure my team stays disciplined, or I am so getting dropped!"

The teams put on their gear, with Mark pulling it off in only 4 minutes, and being at the goal line a minute early, giving him a chance to talk to Coach.

"You know, Mark," Coach Brown said, "I was sorta hoping Duncan would be here."

"You like Duncan?" Mark replied.

"Yeah. He's a little rebellious, but he can be good if he wants. Also, tough; he'd probably have you on the ground!"

"Pssh. Kyle wishes!"

"Who's Kyle?" Eva asked.

"My backup," Mark replied.

"Well, he still takes less water than you!" Coach Brown said. Mark and Coach Brown laughed, with no one else getting the joke. Eva did not even pretend to get it. "Anyway, even if we have no Duncan, at least you've got a weightlifter for a girlfriend."

"Yeah, Eva's awesome. Strong as our line. She'd make a great linebacker."

"Which one?" Eva replied.

"I dunno. They're basically all the same," Coach Brown replied. "Except that the outside linebackers sometimes play man if I think they're going to pass."

"If Eva gets on this team," Mark said, "you're going to have to stop calling it 'man' coverage. Maybe 'lockdown' or something?"

"Oh, time's up. Looks like everyone is here! Get in line!" Everyone lined up with their own team. "For warmups, we do the warmup to the 20, and jog it out to the 40. Then, we turn around, and exercise to the 20, and jog to the goal line. Go when the person in front of you gets out 5 yards. We do each warmup once in each direction. If I catch you walking, you will be disqualified, and your team will get a gasser. Understood?"

"Yes, Coach," the players replied.

"Good. Start with high knees."

The players did high knees, butt kicks, side shuffle, karaoke, high jumps, long jumps, strafing, backpedals, and a sprint to the 20 and back. No one fell into walking.

"Good work on the warmups," Coach Brown said. "You've done better than the team does at 63% of practices."

"It's never Mark's fault," Coach Brown said in the confessional. "Mark? That boy can work! At least until he's gone too long without water and his face turns red. Not blush red, exhaustion red."

"Anyway," Coach Brown said, "we're going to go on to a drill meant for linemen. Or linewomen, for our girls. Everyone line up on the sideline. I want 23 players on one side, and 23 players on the other. You have 1 minute to organize yourselves, or we're running gassers." The players wasted no time in arranging themselves. "Take a step back, and get on your knees." The players complied. "Now, lean forward, and make sure your shoulders touch while your hands are on the ground. If you need to move, do so." The players were quickly shoulder to shoulder across half the field. "Good. Sit on your ankles. When I yell hit, thrust yourself at the people across from you as hard as you can, trying to stay low and hit their shoulder pads with your shoulder pads. Every 3 hits, the person on the end near the end zone we started at will be moved to the other end of the line. We will do this drill until someone quits or gets knocked down. First player that gets lit up into the air is disqualified. Ready! Hit!" The players hit.

"Hit!" The players hit again. "Hit!" The 3rd hit occurred. Owen was doing well, with his opponents, Liam and Scott, looking to be in slight pain from Owen's hits. Eva was submarining her opponents, Sam and Izzy, and it looked like she was going to make them pop up at any second. Zoey was at the end of the line, and she was moved.

"Hit!" The players hit. "Hit!" Eva popped Sam and Izzy especially hard, sending both of them popping up!

"Nice submarine, Eva!" Coach Brown said. "Sam, Izzy, you're out. Anyone else who pops up will be out. We will continue until we have gone through the entire line once, and have returned to our original order, minus the ones that have been cut. Shift in to take Sam and Izzy's spots."

Eva, Mark, and Tyler caused many eliminations in the first drill, taking out Dakota, Sky, Jo, Ezekiel, Staci, Noah, Harold, Sammy, Zoey, and Geoff between the 3 of them. Cameron was taken out by Brick (though he was still happy to have made it through the first 3 rounds of hitting), and Leonard eventually quit while facing Justin and Scott at the same time, with no one else facing Scott, leaving 32 players in practice.

"Good work to the 32 of you still in," Coach Brown said. "Get some water." The wind picked up, and the bell began ringing due to the wind!

"Guess the wind quits!" Blainely joked, causing some laughter.

"Raaheel!" Mark said. "Your hijab!" He saw a piece of red nylon blowing across the field. Mark began chasing after it, eventually falling on it near the 10-yard line. He cleaned it off, and returned it to Raaheel.

"Thanks, big guy!" Raaheel said, giving Mark a quick hug. "Most people just see that as some random red cloth."

"Well, I'm not most people," Mark replied.

"Are you flirting with Raaheel?" Eva said, looking slightly intimidating.

"No, I just returned her hijab!"

"Then why did she hug you?"

"That hijab means a lot to her. And most people would just let it go."

"Oh." Eva looked a little ashamed as she left.

"OK! I'm scared of losing him!" Eva said in the confessional. "We just click, you know? I just don't want my temper to scare this one off. It seems I don't have much to worry about with my muscles, though. Those seem to be part of what attracted him!"

"I see how it is," Mark said in the confessional, with a smirk. "Eva's worried about me turning her back on her, and ditching her for Raaheel, or any other girl. Can't say I blame her! Who'd want to lose me? She's really got nothing to worry about with me, though. I don't want to lose her either. She is a toughie, OK? She intimidates me a little, but that's what draws me in! Don't ever stop pounding those weights, my wall of muscle!"

"Everyone, back on the field! Now!" yelled Coach Brown. The 32 remaining players quickly got back on. "This next drill is meant for running backs. This is known as the gauntlet. One by one, you will each line up with the ball. On each side of you will be players from opposing teams. Teams that do not have the ballcarrier will each send 2 players to the line, and they will line up opposite each other, for a total of 10 players opposing the ballcarrier. Those of you that are lined up will try to strip the ball from the ballcarrier using only one hand. If the ball is stripped, the ballcarrier is out. If the ball is not stripped, the ballcarrier will advance to the next drill. Understood?"

"Yes, Coach!" everyone replied, except Mark.

"I do this all the time!" Mark said.

"Well duh. Anyway, let's get started. Sierra, you're the first ballcarrier!" Sierra lined up, against Katie, Sadie, Trent, Jasmine, Kim, Gwen, Scott, LeShawna, Brick, and Anna, in that order. "Drill starts when you start running."

"Hold it like it's me!" Cody yelled.

"Nice idea, Cody!" Eva said, giving Cody a fist bump. Sierra leaned down, and charged through all 10 of her opponents without mercy.

"And touchdown, Sierra!" said Cody, as she got through. Sierra spiked the ball.

"And Sierra advances to the 3rd drill!" said Coach Brown. "Jasmine, you're next! Someone from the Screaming Gophers, replace Jasmine and Scott!"

Jasmine and Scott were replaced by Mark and Eva. Jasmine did not hold the ball correctly, trying to run upright, making it quite easy for Sadie to simply slap it out of Jasmine's hands.

"Not good form, Jasmine," Coach Brown said. "You want to lean down to carry the ball, otherwise, that happens. You're out! Lindsay, you're next. Someone from Gen 46, replace Gwen and LeShawna."

Gwen and LeShawna were replaced by Shawn, Tobias, and Dave, respectively. Lindsay, upon getting the ball, simply stuffed it between her breasts, and charged through all 10 easily, no one wanting to grab at her chest, due to the awkwardness. Coach Brown was blowing his whistle when she got to the end.

"Nice try, Lindsay," Coach Brown said, "but if you try that in a game, players on the other team will have no problem picking it out, since you can't vote them out. That, and if you get tackled from behind, you either pop the ball or break your ribs! Try again, ball in your hands this time."

Lindsay returned to the back of the line, this time, with the ball in her hand. She crouched down, and easily charged through everyone. "And Lindsay makes it through!" Coach Brown said, as Lindsay flipped him the ball. "Mike, you're next. Someone on the Zombies, replace Katie and Sadie!"

Katie and Sadie were replaced by Gwen and Tyler. "Svetlana would have loved this!" Mike said. Mike, in near perfect form, charged right through all 10 of his opponents.

"Nice work, Mike!" Coach Brown said. "Cody, you're up. Someone from the Bridge, replace Mark and Eva."

PFRJ and Mike replaced Mark and Eva. Cody got the ball. In strange form, he turned around, and got through easily. Coach Brown was blowing his whistle when Cody got through.

"Stop trying to spin the wheel upwards and be like everyone else!" Coach Brown said, with a slight smile on his face.

"You trying to get this show sued by CBS?" Mark joked. Both Mark and Coach Brown laughed, with Eva also laughing.

"I don't get it," Eva said in the confessional.

"Anyway," Coach Brown said, "try again, Cody."

Cody lined up again, and charged through easily. "Cody advances!" Coach Brown said.

Kim made it. Shawn made it. Tyler made it. Owen lost the ball to Lindsay. Katie made it. Ella made it. Beth made it. Sadie made it.

PFRJ, Mike, Blainely, Trent, Scott, Shawn, Tyler, LeShawna, Brick, and Anna were lined up.

"This is more of a formality, but here's the ball, Mark," said Coach Brown. As Mark crouched down, all 10 of his opponents gulped. The camera turned away as Mark charged directly through them, with a lot of clicking along the way.

"You are through," Coach Brown said. "Are your arms OK?"

"Sure," the 10 opponents replied.

"Alright, back to the montage!"

Blainely lost the ball to Eva. Gwen made it. Scarlett lost the ball to Mark. PFRJ made it. Raaheel lost the ball to Brick. Dawn made it. Bridgette made it.

When Eva lined up, everyone pulled away their hands, scared, allowing Eva to walk directly through. Tobias made it. Brick made it. Trent lost the ball to Eva. Dave lost the ball to Sierra. Justin made it. B lost the ball to Tobias. Scott made it. Liam lost the ball to Anna. LeShawna made it, and finally, Anna made it.

"Let's count our players!" Coach Brown said. "The remaining roster has only 1 member from the Terminators left: Kim. Only 2 sides of the Octagon are left: Brick and Anna. Gen 46 is down to 3: Shawn, Dawn, and Tobias. The Bridge has 5: Mike, Katie, Sadie, Joseph, and Bridgette. The Screaming Gophers also have 5: Sierra, Cody, Ella, Mark, and Eva. The Zombies have the most left, with 6: Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Gwen, Justin, and LeShawna. Good work to you 22. Let's move on to drill number 3! Unless anyone wants to quit." No one moved. "OK, drill 3! This is the reverse N drill, for defensive backs! Everyone line up at the sideline, facing the 50!" The 22 remaining did so, as Coach Brown put down some cones on the 50. "Here's how this one works: Each of you will start on this corner at the 50. You will sprint up to the 45 away from you straight ahead. Then, you slide back to a cone on the 50. Once you get back to the 50, you will then sprint to the 45 straight, and shuffle back to the next cone. Repeat the process until you reach the other sideline, then hustle back to where you started. We will do this as long as I feel. Loss of hustle at any time during this drill means you're out. Got it?"

"Yes, Coach," the 22 replied.

"The pressure is on, Kim. You're the only one left on the Terminators. Start on my whistle." Coach Brown then blew his whistle.

"We're taking out Scott to keep Dawn quiet," Mark whispered to Eva.

"You sure Lindsay will allow it?" Eva replied.

"Not like we have any other options."

"True. Can we take out Dawn later?"

"Not yet. She can read people like children's books. We'll keep her around."

Quite a few rounds of reverse N later, and no one had lost stride, but everyone was tired. Mark was turning red in the face, and Cody was trying to keep sweat out of his eyes.

"Oh come on!" Mark said. "You never do this for more than 10 rounds!"

"Not in regular practice," Coach Brown said, "but this is supposed to be a special practice, designed to get people trying to win a billion dollars to quit. But you're right. It's lap 20. I think this will be the last. Last lap, everyone! Finish strong!" As Justin did the first backwards shuffle of his final lap, he tripped over himself. "And Justin is out! 21 remain! Head up to the field behind the high school, at the top of the hill. We're going to cut it down to 20!"

"This isn't behind the high school?" Gwen questioned.

"No, we just practice here," Mark said, "because the frisbee team uses the field behind the school, and that field isn't suitable for hitting people on. Unfortunately, I know what Coach is about to make us do. And it is not fun."

At the second field…

"This obstacle course is not well-received by my players," Coach Brown said, pointing at an obstacle course. "This may have to do with the fact that they have to do it a lot. This is a harder version, intended to make someone quit. First is a wall with a rope. It may or may not be oiled. Then, it's a salmon ladder. Once at the top, jump from the salmon ladder to another platform, and try not to step on the red squares. Get through there, and then go under the net through some mud. Then, my personal favorite, the laser field, but replacing the lasers with ropes. Finally, a slalom course through some cones. You should be able to do this in no more than 90 seconds. Understood?"

"Yes, Coach," the players replied, when suddenly, Kim collapsed.

"I could have gone longer," Kim said in the confessional. "I just had to charm Staci to get her into my alliance. Hopefully, I can drop Tobias. Mark looks like a good target, too! Zoey, perhaps? LeShawna could be a problem later on! And Owen is too popular. I'm like a kid in a candy store full of targets!"

"If we lose," Tyler said in the confessional, with Beth and Lindsay on his lap, "we take down Kim."

"Agreed," Lindsay replied.

"Looks like Kim took all she could," Coach Brown said. "Kim's out. Terminators, you're in 6th. Anyway, since a team has been eliminated, we can finally do one drill I have been waiting to do for years now! Get some water. I'll be right back." He left the field.

"What do you think it's going to be?" Cody asked Mark.

"All I know is that it's going to be bad," Mark replied. "He introduced the obstacle course in the same way, and some players on my team have burned photos of that thing. Once, a guy actually vandalized it as a prank, with 3 words: FOOTBALL TEAM'S NIGHTMARE. They never figured out who did it."

"I'd think they would be on the team," Sierra remarked.

"And so did Coach. We had an entire week of practices dedicated to doing that course until someone fessed up. No one did. Needless to say, we lost the following game badly, since we had no clue what they were going to throw at us, and my line was no help. 6 guys quit that week out of frustration, and at one point, I was considering becoming number 7."

Coach Brown returned with a very large box on wheels, which he pushed onto the field, before kicking it open, revealing 5 canoes.

"In a redux of the original boot camp challenge," Coach Brown said, "you will be holding these canoes over your heads. This will continue until we have a 5th place team. Quit at any time." Everyone lined up with their team near a canoe. "Canoes up!" Everyone lifted their canoes up.

"This is not normal for me!" Ella said.

"I know," Mark replied. "You're a singer, not an athlete. Anyway, you wanna join my alliance?"

"I would, but I have to check with the anti-manipulator alliance first. They're trying to defend me from manipulators."

"Who's running it? Tobias?"

"There isn't really a leader, but Tobias did start it."

Coach Brown suddenly started some music.

 **A/N: To the tune of "Boyfriend Kisser," but with the opening riff playing once with no lyrics.**

Coach Brown: I know you like this tune, Mark!

Mark: Woah! I hooked up Gwen and Trent!

Ella: _You've got me 2 ways_

 _But who's keeping me around?_

 _Is Tobias being true?_

 _Or should I go ally with Mark now?_

Sierra: _Mark or Tobias?_

Ella: _I don't know_

 _Between you two_

 _If dropping me's_

 _Something one of you would do-o-o!_

Mark: _I wouldn't!_

Tobias: _I wouldn't!_

Eva: Maybe Scott would.

Ella: True!

Mark: _Your alliance may be powerful_

 _But they can really only get you to the merge!_

Ella: _But I can't leave Ferdinand_

Mark: _You've still got an alliance by heart!_

Sierra: Duh! Just ally our alliances!

 **A/N: Name of song: Allied**

The music suddenly stopped.

"I don't know about that," Tobias said. "Something smells fishy with Mark."

"I cooked sushi in the last challenge!" Mark replied. "And Vladimir gave me the wrong type of wrapper!"

"That's probably not what he means by 'fishy,'" Brick interjected.

"Correct, general obvious!" Tobias snapped.

"That is just cold," Dawn said. "And by the way, there's a bunch of wasps here."

"Oh, those things just LOVE to infiltrate practice!" Coach Brown said.

"Those wasps can be a problem," Mark said in the confessional. "Once, one landed in the upper part of my facemask! Coach was a little confused when I refused to move but still wanted someone to spray water at a weird angle: from inside my facemask to hit the wasp. I don't know if I'm allergic, but I don't want to find out."

"Wasps?" Gwen said. "Fuck this!" She walked off, kicking the bell on her way out.

"I. HATE. WASPS," Gwen said in the confessional. "Those things are flying knives that hate everyone! That, and if I get stung, my skin breaks out in rash, and it's SUPER itchy."

"Oh, are there hornets around here?" Sierra asked Mark. "I hear that Brick is SUPER allergic."

"Yes, there's plenty of hornets!" Mark replied.

"Not really," Mark said in the confessional, "but I couldn't pass up the chance to take out my competition for free. Not to mention that Brick will probably be the hardest to take down in this, since he has military training."

"I'm not going to risk my life over something as trivial as football!" Brick said. "I'm out!"

"Hornets?" said Shawn. "Those things are flying yellow pieces of evil! And I'm allergic. I'm out!"

"Do you want to see me choke?" Tobias said. "Because this is what will make me choke!"

"I love all animals," Dawn said, "but hornets, I never got along with. I'm also, yet again, allergic."

"Not really," Dawn said in the confessional. "Hornets are actually alright! But I had to take out Scott before he could take me out. And I can't really have him dropped if we don't lose, now can I?"

"And Gen 46 is also up for elimination!" Coach Brown said. "Remember that the last team left in practice gets first class and voting rights!"

"This is probably as important for us as was the race to stay away from the trap doors," Eva said in the confessional. "If we can't vote, we can't protect Dawn. If we don't protect Dawn, we lose a big weapon for when overthrow Lindsay later on!"

"OK," Coach Brown said, "now for the obstacle course. Only 4 teams remain. Bridge, you have Mike, Katie, Sadie, Joseph, and Bridgette left. Screaming Gophers, you have Sierra, Cody, Mark, and Eva left. Zombies, you have Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, and LeShawna left. And Octagon, the pressure is on Anna."

"I could go all night, Coach!" Anna said.

"We'll see, because your next challenge really is the obstacle course! Each team will collectively run it 5 times. For the toughest 2, the Bridge and the Screaming Gophers V2, you will each only go once. For the Zombies, one of you will go twice. And Anna, to keep your team alive, you will go all 5 times. The slowest team will have to lose a player."

A montage played, showing the contestants running through the course. Lindsay, Tyler, Eva, and Mark all made no mistakes on their lone run. LeShawna went twice for the Zombies. It came down to an epic footrace between Sadie and Anna to avoid losing a player. Sadie crossed with all energy, while Anna collapsed across.

"Anna seems tired," Coach Brown said. "However, her fall actually made her cross the finish line before Sadie! Bridge, you are going to lose a member. You will be running sprints until someone quits."

"I'll just stop any disadvantage and quit now," Mike said. "If we sprint, we tire ourselves out and give the other teams an advantage for nothing!"

"That is true, Mike. However, you're still going to run at least 1 sprint. Anyone that does not finish the sprint fast enough is out. Bridge, on the sideline! 1 time, down and back! Hustle!" They jogged to the sideline, except for Sadie, who suddenly stopped and fell to her knees. "Sadie, you're out!"

As the sprints occurred, Katie also ran out of energy, and lost her sprint before reaching the first side. "Fine, I'm out!" Katie said, walking out.

"You know what?" Anna said. "We're already immune! I'm done with this! Not like we need voting rights!" Anna walked out.

"And the Octagon takes 4th," Coach Brown said. "Good job to the remaining starting 11! Now, run back to the original practice field. Last one there is out!" The 11 remaining took off, as Coach Brown got in his truck.

Sierra was the first to get back to the playing field. According to her, she pretended that Cody was there, even though Cody was clearly back at the field behind the high school. More importantly, though, Ella was the last one back, taking her out of the challenge.

"10 of you remain. I'm going to knock out 3 of you in the great Oklahoma drill! First, we're going to sit the 4 best players, as chosen by me, for this drill, since this drill is only meant for 6. Mark, Eva, Joseph, and Lindsay, step out. As for you, Bridgette, Cody, Tyler, Beth, Sierra, and LeShawna, you're going to be in the next drill. Tyler, Beth, and LeShawna, you're all on the Zombies, so you're all on defense. Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, you're on offense. If the offense gets the ball through, the entire defense is out. If the offense fails, they are out. Defense, I need 2 linemen and a linebacker. Offense, I need 2 linemen and a running back."

With Bridgette, Cody, and Sierra…

"If I'm the running back, Sierra is going to destroy the defense!" Cody said in the huddle with Bridgette and Sierra. "You know how much she likes me!"

"Sierra's pretty fast, though," Bridgette said.

"And I wouldn't want one of those 3 getting you hurt!" Sierra said. "Did you see what LeShawna did to Courtney?"

"That's true. But it's not like Beth or Tyler can do much harm to me! And after all, if you don't want me hurt, you'll _level_ anyone in my vicinity that's trying to tackle me! And I don't have the right build for a lineman!"

"Alright, good luck…"

With Tyler, LeShawna, and Beth…

"The most agile of us should be the linebacker," Tyler said. "That would be me."

"I though linebackers were about strength!" Beth said.

"They're about both," LeShawna said. "Let me do this. I can throw Courtney out of a window, I can knock any one of those 3 down. The Oklahoma drill ALWAYS has the linebacker tackling, unless you got some really good D linemen. At least, that's what I've heard. Anyway, you're not experienced. What position do you play football at?"

"Quarterback," Tyler replied.

"I don't even play football!" Beth said.

"I got this. Just try not to let Sierra get to me if Cody's the running back. That can only end badly for me.

Sierra and Bridgette lined up on the offensive line, with Cody as the running back. Tyler and Beth lined up on the defensive line, with LeShawna as the linebacker.

"Start on the whistle!" Coach Brown said.

"No one touches my Cody-kins!" Sierra yelled as her battle cry, staring Tyler in the eyes, with extreme determination. Tyler just returned the determination.

"OK, fine, I was REALLY scared," Tyler said in the confessional. "That girl loves Cody to no limit, and she is VERY strong. She should play football!"

On the field, Coach Brown blew his whistle. Bridgette simply fell on Beth, and Sierra submarined Tyler, before throwing him into LeShawna with a LOT of force, knocking both of them down! Both were in quite a bit of pain, and allowing Cody to score easily.

"Remind me to stay at least 3 miles from Cody while Sierra's around!" Coach Brown joked. "Sierra is starting to scare me a little. But, you still won. Tyler, Beth, LeShawna, you're out. And I would be quite happy if Sierra got on this football team! 7 of you remain. Next up is a 2-on-2 drill for Mark, Eva, Lindsay, and Joseph. This one's a bit easier. All of you, line up at the 50, facing me. Sierra, Cody, and Bridgette, go wait on the sidelines." The players went where they were told.

"OK," Coach Brown said to Eva, Mark, Joseph, and Lindsay, "you have proven to be quite proficient at the drills I have thrown at you. For Mark, I know you've played football, but for the rest of you, it seems that you've played football before. In this drill, you will run basic football routes that I will call out. Get it right, and you advance to the final drill. Get it wrong, and you're out. Mark, you're first. Hook in!" Mark ran out 5 yards, and turned around, stepping towards the center of the field. "Of course. Joseph, you're next. Flat left!" Joseph ran directly to the sideline. "Joseph, you're out."

"But you said flat!" Joseph protested.

"Yes, I did, but you ran directly to the sideline. A flat route has a slight angle from the line of scrimmage."

"Dammit, you're right!" Joseph facepalmed as he removed his helmet.

"Eva, you're next. Post right!" Eva charged 10 yards down the field before turning right, and looking over her shoulder for the imaginary ball. "Good work, and nice head movement! Are you a receiver in Canada?"

"Actually, I played middle linebacker for part of a season at my high school," Eva said. "I got kicked off the team for throwing a running back to the ground way too hard after he insulted my freckle, though, getting me ejected from a game. Come to think of it, I probably got thrown out because the running back had already stepped out of bounds."

"Well, now your freckle's a good luck charm!" Sierra said. "At least according to Mark!"

"Get your girlfriend on this team, Mark!" Coach Brown joked. "Anyway, Lindsay, pressure is on! You do this, you advance to the finals, and can get your team voting rights! Fail, and your team gets bronze. Fly!"

"What is a fly route?" Lindsay said, not moving.

"You're out!"

"I know what a fly route is," Lindsay said in the confessional. "I just couldn't let people know something was up, or I'd blow my cover."

"So," Coach Brown said, "the Zombies take 3rd. It's down to our final 5. 4 players from the Screaming Gophers V2, and 1 player from the Bridge. Looks like surfing paid off for you, huh, Bridgette?"

"Good job, Bridge!" Geoff called.

"Thanks, Geoffy," Bridgette replied.

"Don't go make out yet," Coach Brown said, "it's time for the final drill! This is sumo. You will need to push your opponent out of the ring, or knock you opponent down, to win. Winner advances, loser is out. Winner of the bracket wins 1st place for their team, and individual immunity the next time they're up for elimination! Bridgette, you're the only one left for the Bridge, so you're their only ticket into first class. Round 1 is Cody vs Sierra, because, to be honest, I've wanted to see this since World Tour! That, and I have to give Bridgette a bye for being the only one left on her team, and there's no way I would deny Eva and Mark byes after their performance!"

"This one will be different than if you did this in World Tour," Mark said. "They're dating!"

"Still, we have the byes. And I still want to see this!" Coach Brown put down a circle with vanishing foam, as Sierra and Cody lined up against each other.

"Sierra," Cody said, "I know we may be dating now, but I WILL DESTROY YOU."

"Go!" Coach Brown yelled. Sierra quickly pancaked Cody. "Sierra wins!"

"Well," Sierra said, "now that we're down here…"

"Our facemasks are sort of in the way," Cody replied. "Also, I don't think Coach will let you remove your helmet."

"Good point. After the challenge?"

"Of course."

"Well, let me just get you to the sideline." Sierra picked up Cody, carrying him to the sideline, and putting him down on a bench, patting his head as she turned around.

"At least I don't have to face Eva!" Cody said.

"Aw, young love," Coach Brown said, as Sierra returned.. "Anyway, round 2, the semifinals, is going to be Sierra vs Eva and Mark vs Bridgette. Oh, looks like Chef, Chris, and James are back from the spa! And who's that with them?"

"It's Don!" Chris replied. "He was up in Seattle himself!"

"Hey, guys," Don said. "Hit up the spa at the same time as Chris! Any of you seen The Ridonculous Race?"

"Noah, Owen, and Geoff competed," Mark said. "I would have auditioned, but I had no partner. Maybe me and Eva will audition for season 2! The athletes!"

"We'll see."

"Anyway," Coach Brown said, "Mark, Bridgette, you're up. Bridgette, you're competing to keep your team in it to win first class and voting rights! Mark, you're looking for the instant victory for your team, and a chance at immunity next time you're up for elimination." Mark and Bridgette lined up. "Go!" Mark and Bridgette fired out at each other at the same height. Lots of cheers were coming from the sideline and those remaining. It was stalemate for a bit, until Mark pulled a spin move on Bridgette, and then shoved her out. "And Mark wins! The Bridge gets 2nd, and the Screaming Gophers win!"

"Nice job, Mark!" yelled Eva, as she high fived Mark. Mark then high fived Sierra.

"Don't celebrate just yet!" Coach Brown said. "There's still individual immunity on the line! For individual immunity, Sierra, Eva, you're up!"

"You know," Mark said in the confessional, "we should get some branding for our alliance. We'd be the first alliance in Total Drama history to do so! Perhaps something to reference that there's 4 of us, or that we're made up of 2 couples? Either way, this challenge has been excellent for our alliance. One of us 3 is about to win immunity next time we lose."

Sierra and Eva lined up against each other. "Go!" Eva quickly submarined Sierra, causing her to go flying out of the circle! "Well, that was over fast. Eva wins. And the finals are Eva vs Mark! For immunity, Eva and Mark, you're up!"

Eva and Mark lined up against each other. They both seemed determined to win. "Go!" They quickly jumped at each other, pushing each other very, very hard. Their faces were turning red, as they clearly wanted to win, as if they were rivals, not lovers. First Eva moved a little back. Then Eva gained on Mark. But after about 45 seconds, Mark began slipping, and finally gave out, falling to the ground. "And Eva wins!"

"Don't take that as a license to lose," Liam said. "That immunity only works once."

"Well done, Eva!" James said.

"Who are our losers?" Chris asked.

"It's the Terminators in 6th and Gen 46 in 5th. Octagon takes 4th, Total Drama Zombies take 3rd, Bridge in 2nd, and the Screaming Gophers V2 win."

"Alright! Everyone head back to the plane, and Terminators, Gen 46, and Gophers, think about who you're going to vote out."

"We miss you, Mark," Coach Brown said, "but we don't want to see you again until after the finale!" Mark and Coach Brown shared a laugh.

"I'll be back with you guys soon," Mark replied, "but not too soon!" The contestants headed back for the airport.

In 1st class, with the Gophers…

"So, who do you think's getting dropped?" Eva asked Sierra. "Other than Scott, who we're going to take out."

"I'd say that Jasmine is in some serious hot water," Sierra replied, "since she completely blew it in the gauntlet drill. But teams tend to remember the last person to quit in these sorts of challenges, so that puts Kim and Dawn in trouble."

"Thanks, Sierra."

"And goodbye Dawn," Eva said in the confessional. "Dawn is too much of a liability for me to keep around. I'm going a little evil, but of course, Dawn blackmailed Mark, so don't feel too bad for her."

"Hey, Dawn," Eva said, walking into 5th class.

"Yeah?" Dawn asked. Eva began whispering.

"I need you to vote for Kim this time. She's trying to get you eliminated."

"I can't tell if you're lying or not, for some reason."

"I'm not lying, I promise. Look, Kim's going to get you in the bottom 3, but I've got enough votes against Scott and Kim, and not for you, that Jasmine or Kim should be dropped instead of you. Don't worry if you're on the trap doors tonight, I've got your back, Dawn."

"OK, I trust you…"

Eva walked over to Jasmine.

"Hey, Jasmine," Eva whispered.

"Yeah?" Jasmine replied, also whispering.

"If you want to stay in the game, vote for Dawn tonight. Scott's trying to get Dawn eliminated, and you're in hot water for blowing it in the gauntlet back on the field. I've got my alliance voting for Scott. Vote for Dawn, and you should avoid the bottom 2."

"Got it." Eva then walked to 6th class, where he found Kim.

"Hey, Kim," Eva whispered.

"Yeah?" Kim asked.

"If you want to stay in the game, vote for Dawn tonight. People remember the last one to quit in these sorts of drills. You can ask Sierra if you want. Anyway, Scott's trying to get Dawn eliminated, and you're in hot water for blowing it at the end of practice. I've got my alliance voting for Scott. Vote for Dawn, and you should avoid the bottom 2."

"Got it," Kim replied. She then relayed the instructions to Raaheel and Ezekiel, and not long after, it was time to vote.

"It's dusk for Dawn," Eva voted.

"Scott," Mark voted.

"Kim cost us the challenge, and won't work in crunch time," Blainely voted.

"Sky could be a threat later," Sammy voted.

"Scott. He's a problem player," Liam voted.

"I guess I trust Eva… Kim," Dawn voted.

"Kim," Tobias voted.

"Dawn," Kim, Raaheel, and Ezekiel voted.

"Scott," Cody voted.

"Scott. I wonder why Eva wanted that prediction now, of all times?" Sierra voted.

"I have to go with Blainely," Ella voted.

"Kim. She lost," Staci voted.

"Well, Kim lost it for us…" Trent voted.

B held up a piece of paper that said "Shawn."

"Dawn," Jasmine and Shawn voted.

"Dawn is gone!" Scott voted.

"Scott might be a problem later on," Jo voted.

"That annoying Scott!" Dave voted.

"Jasmine," Sky voted.

"The votes have been counted," Chris said. "When I call your name, you will get a bag of packing peanuts. The 2 players with the most votes against will be eliminated. The following players are safe:

Jo…

Raaheel…

Ezekiel…

Trent…

Staci…

Tobias…

Dave…

Shawn…

Blainely…

Sky…

And Jasmine. Kim, Dawn, Scott, please come forward."

"What did I do?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. Dawn, you are here for reasons unknown. Kim, you bailed at the end of the final challenge. And Scott, you have a bad rap sheet to your name. I will drop our 2 losers in 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…"

Chris slowly pulled out a remote. Scott was biting his fingernails, Dawn was squinting her eyes, and Kim had her fingers crossed. Slowly, Chris' finger headed for the button…

Dawn and Scott dropped, and Kim remained. "Once again, this was by a single vote. Kim got 5 votes, Scott got 6, and Dawn got 7."

"Look out for-" Dawn began, before Chris closed the trap doors, muffling her voice so no one could hear her.

"Losers don't talk. Anyway, head back for your cabins, and get ready for the next challenge."

"I wasn't in the bottom 3?" Jasmine said in the confessional. "I bet I got 4 votes or something! Unless Eva was wrong, or lied to me…"

"I'm fine with Dawn being gone," Mark said in the confessional, "but why was she eliminated? Manipulator, maybe?"

"Why didn't I say a word to the rest of my alliance?" Eva said in the confessional. "Because of Tobias, the walking lie detector. The walking lie detector that holds the key to the biggest alliance in the game!

The remaining contestants left. "And with that, 44 remain. Can Kim stick around? Will Sierra and Cody be a thing when it's all over? How will Mark react when he finds out just why Dawn was dropped? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS! Find out next time on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	8. Episode 7: Epic Rap Battles of TD60C

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" said Chris. "Mark returned home for a challenge he could easily dominate in: football practice. With his own coach, no less! It was a quick bonding moment for the hotshot halfback and dancing king, but it became a tough challenge quickly. We found out just how strong Cody can make Sierra, and dang, she is fast! Total Drama safety 101: Never get between a rampaging Sierra and her Cody! Ha ha. An obstacle course put 4 teams to the test, and it turned out that Mark hates that thing, though he did it well there. We also found out that Dawn had one animal she wasn't so friendly with: hornets. Oh, wait, no, she was just referencing the wild Scott. And Kim couldn't hold onto a football, leaving the Terminators in 6th, and Gen 46 in 5th. 3 of the most athletic players made it to the final challenge: Sierra, Eva, and Mark, along with Bridgette, and, somehow, Cody. Coach Brown immediately put Sierra and Cody up against each other, though with Eva and Mark around, no one else really stood a chance. It seems Sierra may be a little less Cody-obsessed, as she decimated Cody in about 3 seconds. Mark won the challenge for the Screaming Gophers V2 against Bridgette, but in the finals with Mark and Eva, Eva managed to take Mark down, winning invincibility for herself next time she's in the bottom 2 teams. Eva then turned her back on Dawn, scared that she would be able to take over their alliance, and had Dawn and Scott eliminated, while Kim was saved in an 8-7-6 vote! Can Kim stick around? What will Mark think when he finds out what Eva did? And who will come one step closer to winning one! Billion! Dollars?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The intro played.

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers V2…

"Oh, come on!" Mark said, looking at Sierra's laptop, which he was barrowing for something. "Get in there- Boom! Perfect pass!"

"2 questions," Liam said. "One, why are you using Sierra's laptop. And two, why are you yelling at it?"

"Oh, I'm watching some football. We're up against the Cardinals. Game's close! 35 to 28!"

"That doesn't sound close."

"AMERICAN football, man. I know what you're thinking. After all, aren't you here from London?"

"Yeah. I got picked for 60 Club after I went with Tobias to the finals of the European version of Total Drama. He took me down, though, and scored himself a bunch of free miles on Emirates. That's the prize of the European version."

"Well, I, apparently, got picked because they wanted to increase viewership in the Pacific Northwest, and they though having a football star from there would do the trick. And lo and behold, me! I've already won way more than a billion, though."

"Eva?"

"Bingo, brother! She's the best thing that's happened to me since that phone call from the Michigan coach!" Mark's cell phone rang, and Mark pulled it out of his pocket. "And that's the guy from Ohio State! I gotta take this." Mark picked up the call. "Yo, Mr. Ohio State! Yeah, you caught me on 60 Club! Still in! Oh, don't you talk shit about Sierra! You've got some real competition from the Wolverines for me, man! You wouldn't want to see me in Ann Arbor in blue, now would you? Yeah, it's fine. Yes, I still might sign with you. As far as I know, we're not stopping over in Columbus, and even then, we're doing a challenge, and getting back on the plane! Try again if I get voted out, man."

"So far, Ohio State, Washington, and Michigan are the schools that appeal to me the most. Toughies and cold! Get me right into the NFL! But I've gotta focus on this billion-dollar game right now. I mean, I'm not signing with anyone for a year! Hopefully, that Michigan coach wasn't much of a DJ fan." Mark's phone rang, and he picked it up. "Oh, hello, Mr. UCLA. Huh? That harsh, huh? Wow, you like DJ! OK, fuck you too! Fine, throw away ANY chance you had of ever becoming relevant again. Fuck it, I'm deleting your contact! Enjoy letting your drought continue, you dumb bear!" Mark hung up the phone, angrily. "And UCLA just rescinded their scholarship offer to me because I took out DJ. See if I care! Your loss, assholes! Mr. UCLA… And you, Coach Bryant, are blocked! Enjoy losing to the Trojans for the next few years! Ugh, the nerve of some of these fans… Actually, mad respect for you! You take this seriously!"

Mark hung up the phone in 1st class, finding Sammy next to him.

"Hey, I hear you've got an alliance going," Sammy said. "I want in!"

"Huh, unexpected and sudden," Mark said. "But sure! Welcome to our alliance! You will surely make us more powerful." Cody noticed.

"Mark just expanded our sphere of influence without even trying!" Cody said in the confessional. "Are we really that powerful? Well, we do have my logic, Mark's knowledge of coercion and strategy, Sierra's knowledge of the contestants, and Eva's muscle! Yeah, we're tough!"

"Sammy will be really useful!" Sierra said. "She's nice, so she can draw other contestants into our sphere of influence! And if Tobias ever finds out what Mark did, we'll need a big sphere of influence, or our entire alliance is gone!"

In 2nd class, with the Bridge…

"So, does anyone have any leads?" Tobias asked.

"Hey, I hear you've got a little alliance going," Noah said.

"Hey, Noah!" Tobias said. "What are you doing here?"

"I want in! After all, even with your voting power and ability to find liars, you still need someone with wits, brains, and smarts. I'm him."

"Sure. You're not a manipulator, right?"

"Of course not! I have not been responsible for any eliminations, and I fought against Alejandro in World Tour!"

"Welcome to the anti-manipulator alliance!"

" _Anti-manipulator alliance_ ," Noah said in the confessional. "Well, it just got a manipulator. People know me as the schemer, and they're right. I'm going to get on their side, and then knock everyone else out of the ring, turn this alliance against itself, and bam! One billion bucks for me! I'm smart enough to know how to look like I'm telling the truth when I'm lying, or look like I'm lying when I'm telling the truth, and I'm really good at it. Tobias is going to be _so_ gullible. He's so confident in his ability to tell when someone's lying. This expands my sphere of influence SO far! I also have Owen on my side, because he thinks he's my best friend. Hey, Tom! You haven't lost your spot! Scarlett could be a problem, though. She's my intellectual equal. And there's something about Lindsay that I don't like. Still, I have to remain hidden. Compared to me, Mal, Scarlett, Alejandro, Scott, and Heather are a group of saints!"

"There is something about Noah that I don't like," Rafael said in the confessional. "Hopefully, I can convince the other 3 that something's up. I just don't know what just yet."

"Anyway, I think that Scarlett could be a problem here," Noah said. "After all, you saw how she was in Pahkitew Island."

"True," Tobias replied. "Who here thinks Scarlett could be a manipulator?"

"Doesn't seem very far fetched to me," Cameron replied.

"Sure, let's take Scarlett down!" Geoff said.

"Agreed," Bridgette said.

"4 votes to eliminate Scarlett. 2 more, and we have an alliance majority."

"We'll vote to take Scarlett down!" Katie and Sadie said in unison.

"Sure!" Ella said. "Scarlett nearly blew up a nice island, though it ended up sinking anyway."

"Well, Chris was the one who put you all in danger, really," Ferdinand said. "And you weren't on that island! But I still vote to take down Scarlett."

"Yep," Zoey replied.

"Yeah, she could be a problem," Mike said.

"And I'll go along with this!" Tobias said. "Looks like it's unanimous! But it's still double elimination. We need a second target to keep ourselves safe."

"I'm on it," Noah said. "I'll get Scarlett in a position for us to kick her out, and then get another target."

"Sounds a little dirty to me," Tobias said.

"No one can be altruistic in this game, or they're gone!" Noah said. "Sorry man, but it's Total Drama, not Total Friendship. You want a billion dollars?"

"Damn right I want a billion dollars! I just want to make sure the winner wins the money legitimately."

"Agreed. I wouldn't want Alejandro winning, or Scott. Though, ideally, I win. But really, we need to find who took out DJ."

"Yeah, he or she is probably coming for me and Mike next!" Zoey said. "We're 2 of the most loved players in the game! Whoever is doing this is scared by popular players, making them the biggest danger to our alliance. And I bet whoever took down DJ also took down Dawn!"

"Ella," Tobias said, "something looks like it's troubling you. Care to tell us what it is?"

"Uh…" Ella said. "Can I sing it?"

"You know it!" Bridgette said.

 **A/N: To the tune of the Prussia Glory March**

Ella: _When I first met Mark in a hotel room_

 _He was speaking to me through little Cody_

 _He asked me to join a coalition_

 _The target of which? DJ!_

 _I went along with his little plan_

 _So that he wouldn't try to take me down next!_

 _Now DJ's gone, and Mark's powerful_

 _And he might try to rock our world!_

Zoey: _Mark could be a problem!_

Mike: _Put us in the bottom!_

Rafael: _But he wouldn't come for me, right?_

Noah: _We're all trying to win a billion dollars_

Mark: _And your alliance is busted!_

Tobias: Oh shit!

 **A/N: Name of song: Whodunit?**

The music suddenly stopped. "Trying to vote me out, are you?" Mark said.

"Well, you took out DJ!" Zoey said. "Based on the fact that me and DJ are so similar, you're probably coming for me next!"

"What? No!"

"Zoey WAS high on my list, though." Mark said in the confessional. "But next on my list wasn't her; it was LeShawna! Sorry, girl, but everyone loves you. And if you found out what I did, you'd flip! You're the biggest threat ever to anyone with _any_ antagonistic traits! OK, maybe Tobias could be a bit tougher, but historically speaking…"

"OK, I heard there was a traitor in our midst!" Eva yelled. "Who's the backstabber?"

"It was Ella," Lindsay said, passing by. "She told this entire alliance what Mark did. I'm sure you know what that means."

"Yep," Mark said.

"I couldn't say Lindsay was blackmailing me in front of the anti-manipulator alliance!" Mark said in the confessional. "They'd think I was lying to get _her_ taken down! That is not the Lindsay you people love so much, guys!"

"Alright, songbird, YOU'RE GETTING IT!" Eva yelled, but Mark and Sierra held her back.

"Hang on, Eva," Mark said. "If we play our cards right, we'll have this entire alliance on _our_ side!"

"Alright. Calm down, Eva." Eva tried to calm down.

"So, Tobias," Mark said, "I see you've found me out. Ella's blown my cover. But I don't want to hurt your alliance. I don't like those damn manipulators, either. Alejandro nearly ruined Geoff and Bridgette trying to win a million bucks! But really, those two are inseparable. Nothing can cause them to have a conflict for more than a few days."

"Sure. And you like love, don't you?" Tobias replied.

"Yeah. Love, to me, is as important as football. Everyone deserves love, and everyone deserves the choice of football. That's why I helped Cody find his true feelings for Sierra at that Tetris Tournament. Now, he calls Sierra 'Big Purple.' I am a master of strategy, and Sierra is an expert on the contestants. If you agree not to go after us and ally with us, you will be the most powerful players in the game. And we'll even let you pick who we take down next!"

"You said that to Dawn last episode, and next episode, she was gone!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Hm, so you say. I'll get back to you later, tell you what we think."

"He wasn't lying," Tobias said in the confessional. "He's in. But I have to keep him waiting, so he knows what sort of danger he'll be in if he even thinks of betraying us!"

"We'll need to find a proxy," Sierra said in the confessional, sitting on Cody's lap. "Someone to weaken the anti-manipulator alliance. Otherwise, we'll reach the final 15, and they'll throw us out!"

"It's harsh, but that's the game," Cody replied. "And Mark has helped us find that side of ourselves, the one that will win this game."

"I've got a whole new style of coercion," Mark said in the confessional. "Selling facts. I won't lie to people, but I will give them facts that are somewhat loaded, to make them know what I want them to know, and no more. All of the other manipulators have lied their way to getting others to do what they want. Not me. Which makes me simultaneously a good guy and a bad guy. I imagine that's how Lindsay and her alliance will operate. Lindsay 'accidentally' gives other players information that she wants them to know, so they'll trust her. Boom, her target is gone! I just need to find where that target is. I feel like it might be on me, since she thinks that the anti-manipulator alliance is going to eliminate me anyway. Watch out, because Lindsay is a dark horse. I just know someone else is calling the shots for them, though. Lindsay couldn't do this alone. She wouldn't do this herself. But who is orchestrating her moves?"

"Heh, I know Mark thinks that I'm on a string," Lindsay said in the confessional. "Sorry, but those strings aren't thin. Stop trying to climb ladders made of nothing, or you're playing right into my hands. Though my hands are more meant to hold two things: Tyler, and my cut of a billion dollars!"

The plane landed in Detroit.

"Welcome to Detroit, Michigan!" Chris said. "Home of cars, crime, and rap! Each of you will be choosing someone to engage in a rap battle with someone from another team. Each of you will have 5 rappers, and you will battle each other team once. If you win the rap battle, your team scores a point. Most points wins. A final rap battle will determine placement in the event of a tie. Except in the case of a tiebreaker, you cannot use the same rapper twice. The 2 teams with the worst scores will be on the chopping block, while our winners get 1st class and voting rights. Our judges are going to be me, Heather, and Amy. Once you pick your 5 rappers, I'll announce the pairings, and you'll have one hour to prepare. You'll each get one verse to trash your opponent."

"The Bridge is so screwed," Sierra said in the confessional. "This isn't their thing. But they're in an alliance with each other. My prediction: whoever falls in last with the Bridge is going to lose 2. And if we're that team, one of my allies is going home! It had better not be Cody-kins!"

"Anyway, I need each team to pick five rappers who will take part in this challenge. Who's it going to be?"

"Sammy, I think you should take on the Gophers," Eva said.

"Yeah. They'll be the easiest," Mark said. "I'm a great rapper myself and have roasted people before, Eva could probably drop some bars real well, Cody's rapped on stage before, and Sierra knows everything about everyone!"

"Then," Ella said, "B won't talk, and I'm too nice to roast those nice people!"

"I'll do it!" Sammy said. "But don't all the other teams have newbies on them?"

"Not the Zombies," Sierra replied. "I'll deal with them."

"What about me?" Liam said.

"Oh, yeah. Can you rap?"

"Yeah!"

"To be honest, I'm not much of a rapper," Eva said.

"Then Liam takes Eva's place. We'll figure out when to use you later."

With the Bridge…

"Now are you wishing we hadn't voted out Sugar?" Mike said.

"I still have no regrets," Paul said.

"Yeah, me neither! Anyway, who's going up to rap?"

"I got this!" Sadie said. "Though I wish me and Katie could go together."

"Aw, so do I!" Katie said. "But that's not how it works."

"You sure?" Bridgette said.

"I'll nail this!"

"Alright, get out there!" Geoff said, patting Sadie on the back. "But who else will rap?"

"Perhaps you should!" Bridgette said. "You're surrounded by music a lot, right?"

"Yeah!" Geoff said. "What about you, Bridge?"

"Of course!" Bridgette said. "I've got this."

"I can be cold if I want," Zoey said. "I've got this against… someone."

"Sadie's going, I want a turn, too!" Katie said.

"We found our 5!" Geoff said. "Any objections?" No one said anything.

With the Terminators…

"OK, only one of us sits," Kim said. "Who here sucks the most at rapping?"

"My great-great-" Staci began.

"The long search is over," Blainely said. "All Staci will do is talk about her family. I doubt she could roast anyone."

"Well, alright, then," Kim said.

"I'm no longer interested in playing Staci," Kim said in the confessional. "She'd be too annoying. So, I'm going to drop her!"

With Gen 46…

"Only one of us won't do it," Dave said. "Who? We'd all be great at this."

"I'll sit," Tobias said. "I'm trying to stabilize an alliance with Mark; I don't want to mess it up. He's got two powerful players: himself and Sierra."

"OK, then. Let's own this!" Sky said.

With the Zombies…

"I don't want to have to insult people!" Lindsay said. "That's mean!"

"I don't either," Beth said.

"Well, 3 of us have to sit out," LeShawna said. "But who's going to join them?"

"Probably not you," Dakota said. "You seem like you'd be a good rapper."

"You is damn right!" LeShawna replied.

"How about Justin?" Gwen said. "He doesn't seem like the rapper type."

"Yeah," Justin replied, "that's why I wasn't the singer for the Drama Brothers; Trent was."

"OK, then," Sam said. "I know how to rap!"

"I guess we have our rappers!" Tyler said.

"This is perfect!" Beth said in the confessional. "We can stay quiet, and see what these players _really_ think of each other!"

With the Octagon…

"So, who here's a rapper?" Izzy said.

"I got this," Harold said. "Just don't make me go against LeShawna."

"Of course," Anna said. "Anyway, I'm a rapper, too."

"Based on what I know about how rap battles work and these contestants," Scarlett said, "Brick, Leonard, and I should sit this out. Brick would not have taken much from military training, Leonard will keep getting attacked for being a geek, and I would probably go too long. Not to mention that Chris would never give me his vote, and Heather and Amy won't like me, Heather for my attempt to steal the million, and Amy for me nearly blowing up the island."

"Seems legitimate," Brick said. "I agree with her picks."

"Oh, alright!" Leonard said. "Fine, I'll sit this out!"

"Yeah, I'm not exactly a rapper," Leonard said in the confessional. "But they don't need to know that."

"Leonard did not put up much of a fight," Noah said in the confessional. "Why?"

Later, at the stage…

Sammy and Sadie lined up against each other. The judges were Chris, Heather, and Amy. DJ was on the turntables, making the beats, while Duncan was the announcer.

"Alright, Total Drama!" Duncan said. "It's time for battle 1 of this tournament for immunity! We got 6 teams here, each sending 5 rappers forward onto this stage. And it's the Bridge up against the Screaming Gophers V2! We've got Samantha "Samey" "Sammy" Dimare here for the Screaming Gophers V2, and Sadie Owens for the Bridge! DJ, hit that turntable, and give us our beat!" Duncan handed the mic to Sammy.

Sammy: _Total Drama, fools!_

 _MC Samey in the house!_

 _First things first, you got pigtails with bows._

 _What did you get the bows for, two dollars?_

 _I was ruling my school's cheer_

 _While you sold ice cream at the pier!_

 _Oh, I tried your ice cream once_

 _I'd rather lick Amy's butt!_

 _Also, my cheer squad couldn't hold your fat ass up!_

 _I hear you liked Justin_

 _But your brain was bustin'_

 _And over poison ivy, you couldn't hold it in!_

 _Pink, white and black- how original!_

 _This one's exposed; and I feel so tall._

Sadie: _A pigtail huh? Sounds quite delicious!_

 _Fans find me and Katie quite addictive!_

 _You think you're so hot, new around here?_

 _I was in the original cast, dear._

 _And no cast beats us twenty-two_

 _When Pahkitew Island came out, the fans felt screwed!_

 _You calling me a fat ass? At least I have one!_

 _You're a stick, who won't win and can't rap, hon!_

 _Against Samey, you pulled a dirty switcheroo_

 _Legitimately, I made it farther than you!_

 _So go back home, and be inferior to Amy_

 _Because, right, victory's what I'm claiming!_

"Oh, that was cold!" Duncan said. "Let's see what our judges think! Amy?"

"Huh," Amy said, "Samey's not as bad of a rapper as I thought! Sadie, though, that was good. Seriously, though, Samey? Licking my butt?"

"You do know that was in insult," Sammy said.

"Of course. Though, to be honest, I would have gone for Owen."

"Well, I'm not going to be _that_ harsh."

"Legitimate," Sadie replied.

"Anyway," Amy said, "even if I showed extreme resentment for Samey in Pahkitew Island, I've learned to give her a bit more respect. My vote's not for Samey. It's for Sammy!"

"Yes!" Sammy said. "Thank you, Amy!"

"I figure you deserve a victory for once. That, and any insults smacked at you about your appearance apply to me, too. We're identical twins, other than the freckle on my face."

"OK, Heather, how about you?" Duncan said.

"I vote Sammy," Heather said, "purely for her 'lick Amy's butt' line."

"And Sammy wins the point!" Duncan said. "Next up, it's the Bridge up against the Terminators! It's Geoffrey Turing versus Trenton Lyman! Let's see what ya got! Go!"

Geoff: _Hey there Trent_

 _Where's your guitar?_

 _Failing to get a time to play at a run-down bar?_

 _You lost Gwen, bro_

 _While I was off making out with Bridgette_

 _Remember Duncan yo,_

 _You were lucky Mark wanted DJ to get it!_

 _In season 2, all you ever did was whine_

 _Oh, and obsessed over the number nine!_

 _At least I became a TV host!_

 _Where's the big hit you can boast?_

 _Oh wait, your little band fell into obscurity!_

 _After you couldn't have any relationship security!_

 _Now, come on, dude, let's see what you got!_

 _Not like you could beat me at this spot!_

Trent: _You keep going after Gwen_

 _Is that all you're gonna do?_

 _You know I'm 'bout to win_

 _That fact rings true_

 _Just as much as you and Bridgette do nothing!_

 _But locking lips and making it clear you two are loving!_

 _You got distracted by stalkers_

 _I'd never let my eyes wander_

 _From my baby Gwen_

 _Even if that's what would make me win!_

 _You say my band is obscure?_

 _At least I was in one!_

 _You're going home for sure!_

 _Alliance, take him!_

 _Your only personality is that you love to party_

 _Yeah, that was cold, but I'm not sorry!_

"Oh, dang!" Duncan said. "That was so cold, I think I'm shivering!"

"He's calling everything cold!" Geoff said.

"True. I've lost the bad boy status, so now, I'm taking pride in my new personality. Turns out being good is just as fun as being bad! What do you think, Amy?"

"I'm not even chilly from that," Amy replied. "Geoff just went after Gwen, while Trent just boasted about himself! If I could, I'd say they both lost! But, I gotta go with Geoff, for hitting Trent where it hurt."

"Oh dang! Someone thinks this is the amateur league! How about you, Heather?"

"Half of Geoff's rhymes were hypocritical," Heather said. "Trent won by a mile."

"Guess that gives Chris the tiebreaking vote! Who wins this, King of Sadism?"

"Geoff would have won- if he was in a major band! All roasts against the Drama Brothers become invalid. Trent takes the point for the Terminators!"

"Looks like the Terminators score a point! Well done, Trent!"

"It's alright, Geoffy," Bridgette said. "I know being harsh isn't your thing."

"Hopefully, you can get a point," Geoff replied.

"Well, she's got a chance! It's Bridgette Verte up against Dave Almond! Alright, let's see what they got! Go!"

Bridgette: _Well, well, look what I'm up against!_

 _Some random boy who failed to be an antagonist!_

 _You got shot down by Sky, but you never learned_

 _Until the finale, where she left you burned!_

 _You see Shawn as sane_

 _What are you, crazy?_

 _You shot down Ella, now you've got no baby!_

 _You're as crazy as Sierra, but this time, you failed!_

 _And honestly, you get absolutely no fan mail!_

 _You're like Noah, but with all the good stuff removed!_

 _You lost to a surfer chick- and that's the truth!_

Dave: _So it's the most overrated girl in Total Drama history_

 _That honestly thinks that she can beat me?_

 _Maybe I did get shot down by Sky_

 _But when Alejandro came around, you told Geoff goodbye!_

 _I would have been around to the end if I didn't have them send me flying high!_

 _And, obviously, for your career, the end is fucking nigh!_

 _You're a total Mary Sue_

 _Nothing's what you do!_

 _That's why Geoff didn't bring you to the race- it's true!_

 _I just rocked your tiny little world, you know!_

 _Your vegetarian shit can't beat Juggy Chunks, yo!_

"Seriously, man?" Geoff said. "Attacking her vegetarianism?"

"It's a rap battle, man. I'm trying to win a billion bucks here!" Dave replied.

"Well, if you know Bridgette, that one was a shocker!" Duncan said. "What do you think, Amy?"

"I was around Dave for a season of Total Drama," Amy replied, "and I know that that bitch is annoying as fuck! Bridgette, though, she's cool. And cold this time. Though Dave's Mary Sue insult was gold, I vote for Bridgette."

"Dang, our judges are as cold as our rappers! What do you think, Heather?"

"The Mary Sue insult, as Amy said, was gold," Heather said. "And Dave's right: Bridgette is SUPER overrated! And she cheated on Geoff with… Alejandro. While I will concede that it was ALEJANDRO, her roasts were trash. I'm going with Dave."

"Alright, and that means that Chris has the final vote! What'll it be, Chris?"

"Gotta be Bridgette," Chris replied. "Dave never actually got a jab at Bridgette, and only roasted her having popularity and her relationship problems in World Tour. With ALEJANDRO."

"And Bridgette gives the Bridge their first point! Congrats! Alright, our next 2 rappers are going to be the Bridge up against the Total Drama Zombies! It's gotta be Sam Jackson versus Katie Jennifer!" Sam and Katie walked onto the stage. "Go!"

Katie: _OK, so, you're telling me_

 _I can pacify you with a game on a screen?_

 _Where'd you get your hair done- Chef's hair salon?_

 _Why don't you go beg for more video games from your mom?_

 _You smuggled pancakes in All Stars_

 _And can only drive a simulated car!_

 _The only girl that ever like you was Dakota_

 _And in ROTI, she got mutated, lah!_

 _I'm from the best cast; I'm an original!_

 _Oh, at school, you must be_ so _cool!_

 _Now come on, face me, I'm the boss level_

 _But I'm unbeatable- for you, the game's unwinnable!_

Sam: _I have never lost a boss level_

 _I put the pedal to the metal_

 _Without Sadie, you're a ranch with no cattle_

 _A war with no battles_

 _Mark without Seattle_

 _Ping-pong without the paddles!_

 _I'm the captain of the video game team!_

 _You couldn't install a free game from Steam!_

 _At least I'm actually dating someone_

 _Who have you got? No one!_

 _The only friend you've got is Sadie!_

 _And in the Sucky Outdoors, that was a massive maybe!_

"Oh, harsh!" Duncan said. "What do our judges think? Amy?"

"I gotta go with Katie. Sam used up all of his lines running on Sadie, who is NOT EVEN UP THERE."

"True," Heather said. "Katie, unlike Sadie, you've won this."

"And Katie gets a point for the Bridge!" Duncan said.

"Aw," Sam said.

"Anyway, it's time for battle number 5! It's the Bridge's last chance to score! It's gonna be Zoey Gail up against Noah Storm!" Zoey and Noah walked up to the stage. "Go!"

Noah: _According to my well thought out calculations_

 _You have a zero point zero percent chance of winning this!_

 _All you're around for is loving Mike_

 _You do plenty of cool stuff- psych!_

 _Luck was all that got you the final 3!_

 _In All Stars, everyone sucked, sending you to the finale!_

 _You couldn't tell the difference between Mike and Mal!_

 _I could have done it without the confessionals, pal!_

 _Your hair and shirt are what, the eye of Hal?_

 _Where would you find Indie Chicks, Cal?_

 _I am the master of sarcasm who is loved by the fans!_

 _For being funny, not nice- for nice, anyone can!_

 _You only won the mil because Mike threw the finals!_

 _And that cooks you with this rap that needs no title!_

Zoey: _Fan favorite huh? Like you would know!_

 _I'm the one everyone relates to, yo!_

 _Perhaps there is a halo over my head._

 _At least I'll see heaven when I am dead!_

 _Me, a Mary Sue? Go ask Scott!_

 _You are so well received by Sierra fans- not!_

 _The farthest you've ever gone was when you were helped by Emma!_

 _Your game is something you've gotta step up!_

 _Owen's the only reason that you are loved_

 _If it wasn't for him, people would call your sarcasm 'too much!'_

 _I've got the guts to date someone with MPD!_

 _What can you do, identify a millipede?_

 _After this battle, your career is fucking done!_

 _This rap may be over, but the pain has just begun!_

"Going commando, Zoey?" Duncan said. "Anyway, let's hear what our judges have to say! Amy?"

"Noah only used one roast, and it was against Mike, not Zoey," Amy said. "I vote Zoey."

"How about you, Heather?"

"I'm voting for Zoey. Enough said."

"And Zoey wins the point! The Bridge scores 3 points! The Screaming Gophers V2 already have one point; can they top the Bridge? Time to find out! Oh, looks like it's the 2 big pieces of fame! Mark Brucker versus Mildred "Blainely" O'Halloran!" Mark and Blainely stepped onto the stage. "Go!"

Mark: _Ok, let's go. You know I_

 _Won 2 league MVPs_

 _3 team MVPs_

 _Made Varsity in my freshman year_

 _Was the team's star in my freshman year_

 _Named Mr Football USA_

 _And last year, my team won state!_

 _Made the finals the year before, by the way_

 _And my report cards all have at least 7 As!_

 _I've got college scouts pounding down my door!_

 _Does my fame make you feel sore?_

 _You say you win Gemmy awards?_

 _Bitch, I win golden athletic letters!_

 _And when I'm in the NFL_

 _I know that I'll be on your show!_

 _All you've ever done was send Bridgette to Siberia_

 _At least I put DJ down in a good place, lah!_

 _You look for famous people on Celebrity Manhunt?_

 _Well, bitch, you found one, suckah!_

 _No one watches the show for you!_

 _They just want the gossip- get a clue!_

 _I wouldn't shoot the messenger- except for you!_

 _And Mildred's leaving this battle with place number two!_

Blainely: _So you're a football star?_

 _Bitch, you weren't even on TV!_

 _I'm the greatest host ever made, can't you see?_

 _Chris only got the spot 'cause I turned it down_

 _Far as I'm concerned, you're on a football team of clowns!_

 _Your team's offense needs to switch to pass!_

 _All you do on the show is kiss Eva's ass!_

 _I take famous people, and I make them freak!_

 _All you do is knock down pipsqueaks!_

 _You've got 4 plays for 10 yards- motherfucker, that's easy!_

 _Up here in Canada, we do it in just three!_

 _Your raps cannot stand up to me_

 _If I were you, I would flee_

 _All you did was drop DJ_

 _And everyone loves him, eh?_

 _You're heartless, a total Heather, and you don't deserve the bil!_

 _Defeating you is what my rhymes will!_

"And that's that!" Duncan said. "What's it going to be, Amy?"

"Gotta respect that awards case," Amy replied. "And Blainely was only ever nominated. Mark."

"Heather?"

"Once again, no Gemmies for Blainely," Heather replied. "And Mark attacked from multiple directions, rather than only having one direct roast. Mark."

"And Mark wins! Screaming Gophers V2 are perfect so far. Now, they're up against Gen 46. It's gonna be Cody versus Sky!" Cody and Sky walked onto the stage. "And, go!"

Sky: _Oh, look, it's the boy_

 _Who couldn't pick up Gwen!_

 _In Season 3, you completely failed to win!_

 _I was a finalist, boy, and what have you got?_

 _An alliance with heartless, muscle head, and the leader of your fan club!_

Eva and Mark very annoyed with Sky, with Eva seeming ready to attack her, while Sierra seemed somewhat happy.

 _You're bland, sad, and are useless in the game!_

 _Your rhymes are like Sugar's attitude: lame!_

 _Now you just go out with your stalker_

 _Oh yeah, you also kiss up to Mark!_

 _I had Dave until Chris ruined it!_

 _And where do your rhymes belong? The waste basket!_

 _I took down Scarlett, what did you do?_

 _Let Gwen get eliminated right in front of you!_

 _You don't do anything but get injured!_

 _Just like that dodgeball left you hurt!_

 _That bear left you hurt!_

 _Like Heather and Alejandro left you hurt!_

 _Every time you flirt, it's an epic fail!_

 _Except for Sierra, but her brain's made of fan mail!_

Cody: _How dare you bring my alliance into this!_

 _Like you broke Dave's heart, I will break you, miss!_

 _I may get hurt, but I always get up!_

 _Unlike you getting out from that avalanche, hon!_

 _I'm the coolest boy this game has ever seen!_

 _You're from the most hated cast in Total Drama history!_

 _Just ask Sierra and her blog of Gen 3!_

 _I don't get fan mail, I get fan E-MAIL!_

 _And back in Pahkitew Island, you completely failed!_

 _You call yourself an Olympian_

 _But you couldn't take my alliance!_

 _Only reason I'm not following you_

 _Is because I compete in song contests, reality shows, and I still ace you!_

 _Only reason you nearly won Pahkitew Island_

 _Was because all the others could be beat by mud!_

 _Where's your stalker? Oh wait, you have no fans!_

 _And I'm happily dating sweet Sierra, my new girlfriend!_

"Oh, that's cold!" Duncan said. "What do-"

"Cody," Amy, Heather, and Chris all said at once.

"And Cody wins the point!"

"Sorry, Cody," Sky said to Cody, not taking the mic.

"I understand, Sky," Cody replied. "You're dead set on winning, huh?"

"Yeah."

"It's cool. Everyone here wants a billion bucks. Fuck, if you just asked a guy, 'do you want a billion dollars?', they'd say yes."

Sky followed Cody down, while Mark was talking to Dave.

"How did you ever make you and Eva work?" Dave asked.

"Man, I don't know!" Mark replied. "What, you trying to reconcile with Sky?"

"Yeah. I still like her. I just let everything go wrong at the end of Pahkitew Island! I'd never forgive myself for what I did there."

"It's cool, man. This is your chance to make everything better! You are on the same team!"

"This is the chance of a lifetime for me," Mark said in the confessional. "Increase my sphere of influence, and then, I might stand a chance against Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth. It's pretty clear that my alliance with them has pretty much ended. It was short, but powerful. Now, I've got the anti-manipulator alliance on my side, but I do have to give it a few smacks to weaken it before it overpowers me. And by smacks, I mean eliminations. I need more than 10 votes, or the alliance defends itself. I can't make the alliance split yet, or I lose my advantage, and they'll probably just vote me out later if I do."

"Anyway, Dave," Mark said, "Sierra's my ally, and I'd bet she knows a thing or two about Sky. Ally with me, Cody, Eva, and Sierra, and I'll see about getting you and Sky to forget Pahkitew Island ever happened. You just need to vote with us tonight."

"But for who?"

"I'll figure that out eventually."

"Right now, I'm thinking Jo," Mark said in the confessional, "since I can't got for LeShawna right now, due to the whole thing with the anti-manipulator alliance. I'll keep her around, then when the time comes, I'll send my sphere of influence after her, and the anti-manipulator alliance will panic. I could also take down Scarlett, or Blainely. Wait, no, Blainely doesn't like Kim, so I can get her on my side if I ever decide to take down Kim. And I get a bad feeling about Kim. She's as attractive to most males as Alejandro was to females! But I'm not interested. Cuteness is alright, but if you want to get my attention, it takes muscles, athleticism, and slightly intimidating me. And I'm not easily intimidated. Well done, Eva. From a girl like her, I would easily expect stability, the number one thing I want in a relationship. Not like Duncan and Courtney, but like Mike and Zoey. That instability in All Stars was with MAL, you know. Not Mike. Massive difference. Duh!"

"Alright," Duncan said, "time for our next battle! Between the Screaming Gophers V2 and the Total Drama Zombies, it's Sierra versus LeShawna!"

"You got this, big purple!" Cody yelled.

"Alright, let's do this!"

LeShawna: Time for a battle, hon

I'll take down this fangirl, yo.

It's gonna be fun.

 _Who am I up against?_

 _Izzy with an obsession?_

 _And with Cody of all boys- you're pathetic, girlfriend!_

 _All you ever do is freak out over Cody!_

 _Starting to feel mopey?_

 _No surprise, seeing as though you were on team Courtney!_

 _You're a crazed lunatic_

 _Who escaped from an asylum!_

 _And now you're making Cody go crazy!_

 _You shouldn't even try_

 _You are the biggest stalker since Lady Gaga chased an unnamed boy!_

 _And then you thought your entire team on All Stars were Cody_

 _Then you got smacked like I took down Heather, baby!_

 _You blew up a plane, you'll never come out on top!_

 _Now do us all a favor, and get a real job!_

Sierra: _How dare you bring Bunny face into this!_

 _My raps are coming at you like Eva's fist!_

 _I know everything about you_

 _Your hometown to your favorite food!_

 _And now, it's time to expose the truth!_

 _LeShawna's a walking 300-pound lie!_

 _She played basketball, missed 13 free throws once, and couldn't force overtime!_

 _She's got no muscle; you know Courtney's light!_

 _She's no Canadian, she's from Chicago!_

 _Some town in BC, that's where she moved!_

 _This girl can't even speak proper English!_

 _She has never gotten an A in school, the dingus!_

 _She attacked one, thing, and that was Bunny Face_

 _And now my Screaming Gophers are about to take first place!_

Sierra dropped the mic, leading to quite the reaction. LeShawna seemed shocked.

"Missed 13 free throws?" Gwen said in the confessional. "I know we're on good terms, but missing 13 free throws is pathetic! In one game, no less!

"No As in school?" Mark said in the confessional. "The rest of my team can't even pass a class, and I've got all As and Bs, with most of them being As!"

"This could be… interesting," Noah said in the confessional. "I bet I can use the information Ms. Fangirl spilled to my advantage. So now I know that LeShawna is a bonehead."

"Woah, LeShawna got exposed!" Duncan said.

"Sierra won," Chris, Amy, and Heather all said.

"Looks like the Screaming Gophers score another win on the back of Sierra!"

"Aw, come on!" LeShawna said.

"What can I say?" Sierra replied. "Looks like my fangirling paid off! Roast THAT, LeShawna!" The rest of the contestants suddenly freaked out over Sierra's roast, cheering for Sierra.

"She's on your head!" Mark called out.

"Whatever, girl," LeShawna replied. "Whatever."

The rest of the battles went on, because this author is sick of writing raps! Liam beat Harold, Raaheel beat Jo, Kim beat Gwen, Ezekiel beat Anna, Tyler beat Shawn, Jasmine beat Izzy, and Dakota beat Owen. This left the Screaming Gophers in 1st with 5 wins, the Terminators in 2nd with 4 wins, The Bridge in 3rd with 3 wins, the Zombies in 4th with 2 wins, Gen 46 in 5th with 1 win, and the Octagon in 6th, losing all of their rap battles.

 **A/N: If you want to see those battles, send me a PM or leave a review. If enough of you ask for them, I just might write them!**

"So, we have Gen 46 and the Octagon on the chopping block," Duncan said, "and the Screaming Gophers V2 with voting rights! But this challenge is not over. Screaming Gophers V2 rappers, you now have a chance to decide how your team votes in the next elimination! Will you 5 please come up here?" Mark, Sierra, Cody, Sammy, and Liam came onto the stage. "Alright, today, you have been roasting players on other teams. To win the ability to vote for your entire team, sending 8 votes and certainly eliminating against anyone on Gen 46 or the Octagon, the mic will be turned on you. That's right, to win, you must roast yourself! For coming in 2nd and 3rd, it will be the Terminators and the Bridge that will be voting on who smacked themselves the best! Who wants to go first?"

"I got this," Cody said.

Cody: OK, let's do this.

 _My name is Cody and I'm your everyday nerd!_

 _My muscles couldn't hold up my own girlfriend- word!_

 _I'm short, scrawny, and addicted to candy!_

 _And all I do is prance around like it's all fine and dandy!_

 _I know basically nothing about anyone here,_

 _Other than Eva striking Mark with fear!_

 _I got mauled by a bear, and completely failed in Island_

 _I choked against Alejandro, got knocked off a platform by him!_

 _I get hurt so much, when my doctors see their checks, they say 'dayum!'_

 _If it wasn't for Sierra, by now, I'd be dead!_

 _My pickup lines fail_

 _Except against my fangirl!_

 _And now I'm rocking with her and she making up my world!_

 _I only beat Sky because she's naturally so nice!_

 _If I was up against Heather, I'd fall flat on my face!_

Sierra: Oh, don't talk about yourself like that, Cody-kins!

I'm going next, watch this!

 _I'm a stalker with dyed hair_

 _And I try to match purple and green!_

 _I used to give Cody a scare_

 _But at least now, our love's clean!_

 _The only reason I have fans was 'cause I crushed on Cody!_

 _Other than that, I had no personality!_

 _He kept voting for me, which I was oblivious to!_

 _And I just kept clutching his face to my chest, it's true!_

 _I'm a fangirl with no bar_

 _I'm a sky with no stars!_

 _And I have some 2006 Prius as my car!_

Liam: I'm up. Let's do this.

 _I throw myself from helicopters on a regular basis!_

 _The only reason I'm so cool is because my parents are rich!_

 _That's right, I'm a freeloader, and in school, I'm nothing but Cs_

 _My daddy's yacht's the only reason people come to my parties!_

 _I got banned from a buffet for eating too much, yo!_

 _At least, I was, until my mom bribed them to let it go!_

 _My chains aren't gold, they're knockoff plastic!_

 _I couldn't land on a yacht; I lost 500 pounds to Tobias!_

 _The shit I do's gonna get me killed eventually!_

 _I think I'm done here, so come on up, Sammy!_

Sammy: This should be easy.

 _My room's covered in silver_

 _Amy's is full of gold!_

 _When I was voted out, I sent her_

 _Out of the cannon she was blown!_

 _I used a poison fruit- I know I'm better than that!_

 _And I barely was able to keep up the Amy act!_

 _I cost my sister her cheer captain spot_

 _After I framed her for fighting Dot!_

 _Then I framed her for being me_

 _And honestly, sis, you're not THAT mean!_

 _I'm the quiet one on the cheer squad_

 _So someone, please, give me a hot rod!_

 _I ride the train in coach_

 _Amy gets first class!_

 _And Mark can go up next_

 _Biting his own ass!_

Mark: Alright, turning the mic on myself

Let's do this

 _I'm not sure how I won my MVPs,_

 _To my state championship, I was carried!_

 _Everyone who plays Cleveland football makes the varsity team!_

 _And I'm scared of ejection, so I play too clean!_

 _I created a coalition against the most loved guy in the game_

 _So that I could get further, and show college scouts my fame!_

 _I lost my scholarship from UCLA_

 _I only barely beat Blainely today!_

 _I'm a nerd in school, I show up to all my classes_

 _While all of the cool guys go who-knows-where and tell their teachers to bite their asses!_

 _My dance moves look like I'm having a seizure_

 _I can barely play basketball, even for leisure_

 _And all my cooking's from prefab meals from the freezer!_

 _I can't fight, you know I'll run from violence_

 _And I could never hold a vow of silence_

 _I wear all black half the time_

 _What am I, a New Zealand Rugby player?_

 _I can't throw a baseball for a strike_

 _Or 30 miles per hour!_

 _I never comb my hair_

 _I let it go everywhere!_

 _And when it comes time to trim, I always get a buzz cut- there._

 _I can't wait for 30 seconds!_

 _I couldn't stay alive in hot Texas!_

 _And I regard Taco Time as actual Mexican!_

 _I just exposed myself right in front of this crowd!_

 _Yeah, I'm probably soon to get voted out!_

The entire crowd of contestants cheered for Mark louder than they did for anyone else. "I think we have a clear winner," Duncan said, "but just to be sure, Bridge, Terminators, vote now!" The 2 teams voted on the winner of the final challenge. "Just as I predicted, by a landslide, our winner is Mark!" The crowd cheered, but Tobias looked worried.

"And that's the challenge!" Chris said. "Everyone, head back to the plane, and get ready to vote!"

"Who we taking out tonight?" Mark asked Tobias, both of them in the confessional.

"The alliance wants to take down Scarlett, but you've got a one-vote-elimination power. So you've got a different target."

"Name 'em."

"I already discussed this with the rest of the alliance. Jo. She was a big antagonist in Revenge of the Island, and I bet she'll do some of the same shit this time around."

"Maybe. But I don't like her either. She's like Eva, but with all the good parts sucked out. A complete musclehead asshole, who is completely obsessed with winning. I don't like muscleheads."

"So, we're in agreement with Jo going home?"

"Yep. And it's double elimination. No one can save her."

"You're damn right! Jo's gonna be my vote tonight. You and Noah go take care of Scarlett. Need some help from me?"

"Noah's saying he's got it covered on the Octagon. See if you can get Gen 46 to help you out."

"Awesome. Let's do this. I have an effective method, but it will take some lying. Are you in?"

"To take down Scarlett? Fuck yeah!"

"Awesome. Here's my plan…"

In 5th class, with Gen 46…

"Hey, Jo!" Noah said.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?"

"Wow, _very_ nice of you, Jo. Anyway, I just to tell you that I found out that Tobias is trying to take you out."

"What?! That bitch is going-"

"Not tonight. If you vote for him, he'll win, and you'll get dropped. If you want to stay in the game, you have to vote for Scarlett. Keep in mind that no matter what, you'll end up in the bottom 3."

"Well, if it will keep me in the game…"

"Good. Scarlett's going down with you."

On the other side of 5th class…

"Hey, Sky," Sierra said. "It SUCKS what Chris did to you and Dave."

"Yeah," Sky replied. "Dave never gave me a chance to explain."

"Well, he's dumb for that."

"What are you saying?"

"Hey, listen, I think that what Chris did was completely evil. And I'm Sierra!"

"Oh, you had a falling out with Chris in World Tour!"

"True. Anyway, I want to undo what he did, if you can do a tiny favor for me tonight."

"What would that be?"

"I need you to vote for Scarlett, and become our allies. Then, we will all be strong. And, more importantly, me, Cody, Mark, and Eva can help you heal the relations between you and Dave!"

"Well, I do want to make things better between me and Dave… you know what? I'll do it! Because Scarlett nearly got me killed!"

"Awesome! I'll get to work on repairing things between you and Dave after Scarlett drops."

"Say, who's Mark taking out?"

"He didn't tell me. He said he took instruction from Tobias, but just to have you vote out Scarlett."

"With Tobias around," Sierra said in the confessional, "the alliance is on a need-to-know basis."

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers…

"Hey, Mark!" Dave said.

"Yo, Dave!" Mark said. "One sec!" Mark was on his phone, looking at it. "Boom, Tetris! I win! Eat it, Matt!"

"You playing Tetris there?"

"Yeah. No one can beat me. Ask Cody."

"Alright, man. Anyway, who do I vote for?"

"Scarlett. Then, I help you and Sky get back together."

"Alright. Scarlett's going down! You're awesome, man!"

"Thanks. You too!"

In 6th class, with the Octagon…

"Hey, Owen, Izzy," Noah said, "I know who you should vote for."

"Who?" Owen asked.

"Scarlett."

"What?" Izzy said. "Why Scarlett? You two are both such big brains! You could easily hit it off!"

"No, we couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because Scarlett is as much evil as Alejandro swimming in a pool of Heather, with Mal as the lifeguard, and Scott driving a jetski through the whole thing."

"Alright, point taken!"

"He's right," Owen said. "I mean, she did nearly blow up the island in season 6."

"Exactly! C'mon, _friends_ , let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, losers!" Chris said. "It's time for you to vote!"

"Gotta go with Scarlett, for what she did in Pahkitew Island," Jasmine voted.

"Scarlett," Shawn voted.

"I'm not going home yet! Scarlett!" Jo voted.

"Scarlett. I hope Sierra wasn't lying," Sky voted.

"Scarlett. I hope Mark wasn't lying," Dave voted.

"Scarlett," Tobias voted.

"It's gonna be Scarlett," Izzy and Owen voted.

"Scarlett," Noah voted.

"I cast a curse of elimination upon Scarlett!" Leonard voted.

"You know what? I'm going to vote for the guy who cost us any chance of staying off the block: Izzy. I liked her, but she's a liability."

"Izzy can't rap, it seems," Harold voted.

"Scarlett is just evil! She's gone!" Brick voted.

"Izzy lost to Gen 46, ergo, she must go," Scarlett voted.

"Buh-bye, Jo!" Mark voted.

"We have tallied the votes, and found out who Mark is taking out," Chris said. "When I call your name, you will get a barf bag full of packing peanuts. The bottom 3 will have to stand on these trap doors, and I will drop the two players with the most votes. The following players are safe:

Shawn…

Jasmine…

Dave…

Sky…

Noah…

Leonard…

Anna…

Brick…

Owen…

Harold…

And Tobias. Jo, Scarlett, Izzy, please step on a trap door." Jo, Scarlett, and Izzy came forward. "Jo, you were generally annoying and antagonistic in Revenge of the Island. Scarlett, Pahkitew Island. Need I say more? And Izzy, cost your team the challenge. I will drop the losers in 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…"

Izzy seemed calm, Jo looked surprised, and Scarlett was quite nervous. Chris pulled out a remote, and slowly pulled it up, and eventually, pressed the button…

…

…

Scarlett and Jo dropped, while Izzy stayed up.

"And Izzy is safe!" Chris said. "You 3 were the only 3 to get votes against, with Izzy herself getting 3 voted. Scarlett, _finally_ , took 11 votes, and Jo took 8 votes. All of you head back to your cabins." The contestants did so.

"I get the feeling that Mark was the only voter for Jo," Brick said. "Why would Mark vote for Scarlett? And Izzy didn't get enough votes for Mark to even think about touching her!"

"And so, the alliance builds," Tobias said. "Jo got 8 votes on the nose. Mark must have been truthful."

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers…

"Hey, Mark?" Tobias said.

"Yeah?" Mark replied.

"Welcome to the anti-manipulator alliance. You're in."

"Great! Let's do this!"

"42 remain!" Chris said, back in the elimination area. "Who will Tobias go after next? Is Mark really as good as he wants to be? Will Noah work as a manipulator? How will the contestants react to LeShawna getting exposed? Will Mark be able to repair Sky and Dave? And who will come one step closer to winning one! Billion! Dollars?! Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	9. Episode 8: A Day Off

**A/N: We did it! 1,000 views! Thanks, everyone! Let's get 2,500! That's the good news. The bad news: I'm out of challenge ideas. For real this time. PLEASE LEAVE ME CHALLENGE IDEAS! If you don't have any, feel free to ask someone else and leave me their ideas! You will get credit if/when I use your challenge, and I'll give all suggesters a shoutout in the next Aftermath segment. And the lack of challenges has shown in this episode. I just hope you like a nice, big dose of drama, because now that I'm out of challenge ideas, I've resorted to this.**

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Chris said. "The drama of a thousand seasons came to us in the form of rap battles! When almost everyone had to insult each other, there were secrets exposed. Didn't know LeShawna couldn't make a free throw! But most of the drama was between two guys who didn't rap against each other, and one didn't rap at all! That's right, Mark and Tobias! Ella blew Mark's cover to the entire Anti-Manipulator alliance, and then Mark busted Ella, and then Lindsay saw everything. It was a mess. And if there's one thing we love on Total Drama, it's messes! Anyway, it turns out that Mark is a really good rapper, and Izzy, not so much. When the contestants on the victors, the Screaming Gophers V2, had to roast themselves, Mark won, giving him the ability to decide all 8 votes on his team! Under instruction from Tobias, he chose Jo to drop, along with Scarlett, even though Izzy lost the challenge. Also, Noah joined the anti-manipulator alliance, and then revealed that he's got a sphere of influence! Finally, Mark, Sierra, Cody, and Eva were able to increase their sphere of influence to Sky and Dave, with promise of repairing their relationship, and undoing what I did. Yeah, I'm annoying. What does Mark really think of Tobias? Can Noah work as an antagonist? What about Kim and the Tripartite Alliance? Will anyone else ever get screen time? What twist will I unveil this time? How much drama can I cause without doing anything? And who will come one step closer to winning one! Billion! Dollars?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

"I know that Mark's going to try to attack the anti-manipulator alliance," Noah said in the confessional. "It's only logical. I mean, there's no way he's going to become a full-time member. As long as I can keep myself off his radar, I'm golden. I'd try to make myself his proxy to undermine them, gaining Mark's favor, but clearly, I'm not going to get that job, since I'm in the alliance, and we both know that Tobias can sniff out a mole. But does Tobias know what Mark's gonna be up to? I have to get his favor so I can use his sphere of influence!"

"I think it's time I did something!" Kim said. "I'm going to take out Justin, since he's my biggest competition. Hot and, even if just a bit, manipulative. I don't like him."

In 2nd class, with the Terminators…

"Hey, Blaineley," Kim said.

"Yes?" Blaineley replied.

"Hey, I was thinking: we're both hot, we're both famous, we both want exposure."

"Yeah. You've been stealing the spotlight from me."

"Anyway, I get the feeling that you've tried to get me voted off."

; "Yeah, I did. So?"

"Um, duh, you've been trying to get me eliminated! Anyway, I want to end our rivalry, so we can both get screen time. If we get late in the game, Seahawklover12 will _have_ to give us the exposure we so desperately need!"

"You're right! Alliance it is!" They shook hands.

"Awesome! First off, we all know that Justin is hot. We take him out next, and we're the only hot contestants left!"

"Not if you ask Sierra!"

"She doesn't think of Cody as hot, she thinks of him as cute. Big difference."

"True. Anyway, I'm going to try to convince the Zombies to help me out."

Near the confessional…

Lindsay was walking out of the confessional, when Kim slammed her against a wall.

"What was that for?!" Lindsay said.

"Listen here, you actress," Kim replied, "I know what you're up to. Playing dumb for 4 whole seasons; well done, girl. But we're from the same high school. I know how you really are."

"As if you could expose me. I'm the most popular girl on the show!"

"Yeah, well I'm charming. Anyway, if you help me out, I won't send an army of boys against you."

"Get boys against me?" Lindsay laughed. "You amuse me so much, Kimmy. I'm Lindsay! No benevolent person is going to go against me!"

"I am as charming as Alejandro. I can take you down in an instant! Look, we both want Justin gone, I would think. And the anti-manipulator alliance is going to be a problem to both of us!"

"To me? Nope! That's why I played dumb and good for 4 seasons, to make others think I was good. No one will believe anyone that says I've gone evil."

"They will figure you out eventually. Get that to your head! Anyway, I want to create a temporary alliance with you, Beth, and Tyler. Then, it's me versus you. I have a 3-person sphere of influence at my disposal which is only growing, and the ability to charm boys. We can rule this game. And I have some report cards with me that I can use to expose you for the smartass you are!"

"Oh, please. They'll all call them forged! Everyone thinks I've got an oh point oh in school, and they're not going to take some 4.0 report cards as evidence against me."

"I also have a basketball roster exposing Beth as a star point guard, and a highlight tape of Tyler kicking ass for your football team! If I just show those two things, you're down to an army of one."

"Ask my sphere of influence. Gwen and Trent. But you know what? I want Justin gone too! Fine, we can create an alliance."

"Good."

"OK, LeShawna's gonna be a problem, too," Kim said in the confessional. "She's Lindsay's weapon! She can make LeShawna freak at anyone, and then, bam! Goodbye, target! Too bad I can't take down 3 people at once, though, or Tobias would be long gone."

In 4th class, with the Zombies…

"Hey there, Sam," Kim said, walking in, in a seductive voice.

"Oh, hey, Kim!" Sam replied. "What… are… you… doing… here?" Sam's speech slowed down as he saw Kim pull some cute poses. "I… have a girlfriend…"

"Oh, so you do? Can _she_ give you all this?" Kim gave a smirk as she ran her hands across her body. Sam seemed hypnotised. "Vote for Justin tonight…" Kim whispered in Sam's ear. "For me…" She gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. Dakota saw the whole thing.

"Sam?!" Dakota yelled.

"What just happened?" Sam replied. Dakota ran off crying. "Dakota, wait!"

Dakota was crying in the confessional. "I can't believe Sam would fall for Kim like that! Am I not good enough for him?!" Dakota began crying more.

"I don't know what came over me!" Sam said. "All I remember is that I have to vote for Justin or something? And Dakota's crying?"

"I can make boys forgetful if I want," Kim said in the confessional, "leaving them to only remember what I want them to. Especially pathetic nerds like Sam. And now, I've got drama between Sam and Dakota, the other girl who will try to steal the spotlight! Oh, and as for Blainely? Sorry, I don't like to share the screen. She'll be gone, too, along with useless Staci, next time we lose."

"Dakota, what's wrong?" Sam asked, as he finally found Dakota.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Dakota screamed at him.

"I do a lot of stuff. What are you talking about?"

"You drooling over Kim!"

"I saw everything," Beth said. "Kim was acting all sexy to Sam to try and get him to vote for Justin. And you saw how charming Kim is, right, Dakota?"

"Well, that would explain a lot," Dakota said.

"So that's what happened!" Sam said.

"Yeah, Kim is basically Alejandro the second." Beth said. "I have a plan to throw away Kim, but that depends on your ability to eliminate Justin."

"So the plan is to go along with what Kim says. Gee, _that_ will take her out easy!"

"No, the plan is to lure Kim into a false sense of security. Then, we reveal her for the evil person she is, and bam! Kim is outta here, and you walk away with your Dakota-zoid and maybe a billion bucks!"

"I'm not mutated anymore," Dakota said, "so you can't really call me 'Dakota-zoid' anymore. Not even Sam can."

"Yeah, you were awesome back then! But you're still the Dakota I know and love, even if you're not mutated anymore."

"Relationship help," Beth said in the confessional. "Mark does it, too. Here, it's a billion-dollar bisnuess! A method of honest coercion. I guess Mark's the master, but that won't stop me from doing some of it! We want Justin gone as much as Kim, so I'm fine doing this. We all know that the alliance is only against the anti-manipulator alliance. And maybe Mark, Eva, Sierra, and Cody."

"I know that Kim's going to be coming for us," Mark said. "And she's also looking at the anti-manipulator alliance. Maybe she can be our proxy to chip away at our alliance. Zoey's the strongest, so she goes first. Not to mention that Mike deserves to go further than Zoey for once.

But I'm communication to Tobias, so I need to send someone else to get Kim on my side."

Back in 2nd class, with the Terminators…

"Hey, Kim!" Sierra said.

"Hey, Sierra!" Kim replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I happen to know you want to take down you-know-who and his massive alliance."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, we want to take a few hacks at him. We're allied, but we're not going to touch you. We need a proxy, and we've picked you for the job, since you can charm any boy here but Cody. And maybe not Geoff. But still."

"Why not Geoff?"

"Have you seen him and Bridgette? Their relationship may be based on passion, but really, it's based on kisses! They can't stay mad at each other for more than 5 minutes!"

"You've got a point. You can interfere, but you can't destroy."

"That is so true. Anyway, if you help us weaken the anti-manipulator alliance, we'll protect you from them."

"Sure! Let's do this!"

"We all know that Kim's evil," Sierra said in the confessional, with Mark sitting on the side. "Having seen Total Drama over and over again, I know exactly what to look for in a manipulator. And Kim is fulfulling all of those criteria perfectly. Mark fits the criteria, too, but he's at least a little benevolent. And Tobias is on his way."

"And then, there's the Tripartite Alliance," Mark added, still in the confessional. "I get the weird feeling that now that they're dating, a lot of people are going to try to break up Sierra and Cody, or eliminate Cody, in both cases, to make Sierra freak. As long as I have anything to say about it, though, Sierra and Cody are sticking together. As long as Cody keeps saying 'sweet Sierra' or 'Big Purple,' we're golden. Assuming Eva doesn't freak out at me and turn me into a nice, fine paste."

In 6th class, with the Octagon…

"Well, looks like this team is full of _amazing_ rappers!" Noah said.

"I still can't believe we lost!" Anna said.

"Maybe I should have gone," Brick said.

"Who knows?" Harold said. "At least I only lost to Liam. And everyone on the Screaming Gophers V2 won!"

"Yeah, they're really strong!" Owen said. "They won the football challenge, too! And it wasn't even Mark who won the challenge!"

"Eva is not a far drop," Noah noted. "She should play football."

"Yeah, she'd do great!" Izzy replied.

In 5th class, with Gen 46…

"Hey, Dave, my man!" Mark said.

"You here to fulfill your end of the deal?" Dave replied.

"As soon as Sierra finds Sky." Mark signalled Sierra, by fully extending his arm towards her, with all of his fingers extended and his palm showing. Sierra, who was with sky, responded by quickly striking the top of her left hand with her right hand.

"We came up with a code of hand signals," Mark said in the confessional. "For instance, scratching your head with both hands means that the person you're talking to is showing potential hostilities towards the alliance, or extending your pointer and pinky fingers only on your hand and holding it low means that you're adding someone to our sphere of influence. The extended arm, which you just saw, means that you're ready to do something, or as confirmation that you saw someone else's signal. It allows us to communicate over long distances without making it apparent what we are doing. The hand striking Sierra did is done to confirm the extended hand, unless Cody does it; if Cody does it, it means that Sierra is watching from behind. If done really fast, though, it means that a member of the Tripartite Alliance is within earshot."

"Alright, let's do this," Mark said. Mark, Sierra, Sky, and Dave walked up to each other.

"Look, Sky," Dave said, "I don't know what happened in Pahkitew Island."

"I tried to break up with Keith, I swear!" Sky replied. "And I did break up with him after I got home!"

"That's what you tried to tell me? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"

"And this is why I won't stop a person from saying everything they need to," Mark said. "It could have very important information. Like that."

"Point taken. Anyway, I want to forget that finale ever happened, Sky."

"So do I," Sky replied. "That was bad."

"We don't have to go right back to dating. We can be friends for now, see what happens."

"That sounds good to me!"

"Good. Friends?"

"Friends."

"Well, I got something out of it," Mark said in the confessional.

Back in 1st class, with the Gophers…

"We should come up with a brand name for the alliance!" Mark said, with Eva and Cody also on the couch, and Sierra giving Cody one of her trademark foot rubs. Cody seemed to like it, and looked quite relaxed. "You know, like the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, or the Tripartite Alliance. But not those names, obviously."

"They are both problems to us," Mark said in the confessional, "though they are very different problems. The solution to both has a sphere of influence. Then, the sphere of influence becomes a problem, and you have to use some dirty tricks to solve it. After that, it's just our alliance remaining. And me and Eva are easily stronger and more physically capable than Sierra and Cody. But you know what? They deserve a cut of the bil, too. Maybe I'll make a split pact?"

"You're right!" Cody said. "That would be fun!"

"But what could we call ourselves?" Eva asked.

"What about Bermuda Square?" Sierra suggested, looking up, but not stopping her foot rub. "There's 4 of us, we create relationships, and destroy anyone crossing us!"

"Hm, true! We are a Bermuda Triangle of contestants, and we change a lot in this game."

"Yeah, Bermuda Square sounds good to me," Mark replied.

"Bermuda Square; nice idea, Big Purple!" Cody said.

"I like it!" Eva said. "I guess we're Bermuda Square.

"OK, next order of business," Mark said. "We are all very close friends with each other, it seems, other than the couples, who are lovers. Anyway, I'm thinking: we are very strong in this game, and I bet that one of us is going to win. I propose a split pact."

"Split pact?" Sierra asked.

"You know, where we split the money if one of us wins? They're most commonly found in a lip-locked alliance, which we are, sort of. Really, we're a confederation of two lip-locked alliances; me and Eva, and you and Cody. Of course, Katie and Sadie have an obvious split pact that, if you know anything about those two, is quite obvious. After all, $250 million is still a lot of money. And considering that really, it's less $250 million for each, and more $500 million for both couples…"

"Good point," Eva said.

"Sure," Sierra said, "if I can give half of my share to my Cody-kins!"

"I am not even going to pretend to be surprised," Mark said.

"I don't blame you. Of course, we should have been the finalists in World Tour!"

"Forget the million, here's your chance to take a billion!"

"Well, really, I walk away with $125 million, Cody leaves with $325 million, and you and Eva both score $250 million each. I mean, that's how the split pact works in this case!"

"Yep. And that's for any of us four winning. So long as nothing too bad happens."

"I'm in," Eva said.

"So am I," Cody added.

"And I'm in!" Sierra said. "We are Bermuda Square!"

"Let's do this." Mark said. "And suddenly, I'm bored. Wanna see who can lift heavier weights, Eva?"

"You're going down, Mark!" Eva replied. They immediately digged into Eva's bag, which had a bunch of weights in it.

In 6th class, with the Octagon…

"Hey, Izzy," Noah said.

"Yeah?" Izzy replied.

"You know, I think Liam would make a good addition to the alliance!"

"Alliance?"

"Aren't we in an alliance? You, me, _Owen_?"

"Oh yeah, we are! So, why Liam?"

"Well, he's like you. He does all sorts of extreme stuff! Jumping out of helicopters, extreme sports, that sort of stuff. I mean, did you see how he entered?!"

"Oh yeah, that is so true! He'd be a great friend and skydiving partner! Owen won't jump out of a plane."

"So World Tour left me a little scared of jumping from heights!" Owen said. "Is that so bad?"

"I'd call it understandable," Noah said.

The plane landed in Toronto, Ontario, and the contestants were let off at Playa Des Losers, which had undergone some serious improvements.

"Welcome to Playa Des Losers!" Chris said. "This is the resort eliminated contestants stayed at in Total Drama Island. Now, they stay at a hotel near the aftermath set. Unfortunately, we've run out of challenge ideas. So there's no challenge this time, and no one's getting eliminated!" The contestants cheered. "Anyway, you've got a day to yourselves to talk, play around, and advance your strategy. But, I do have two announcements. First, there will be no more Total Drama 60 Club until SeahawkLover12 gets challenge ideas. Fans of the show, please leave us challenge ideas as a review or PM! Second, we are done with double eliminations. From now on, eliminations are going to be one by one! So, with that, enjoy your stay."

"Looks like my plans are on hold for now," Kim said in the confessional, "since I can't eliminate anyone tonight. But that doesn't mean the spheres of influence will stop growing! The point of this episode is to have a whole bunch of drama without any challenge. And what's more drama than a sphere of influence? OK, romance maybe, but when I'm around, they're practically the same thing. After all, who can resist me? Other than Mark, who is all intimidated by Eva. To him, I'm a beacon of imminent death at the hands of his own alliance, that he was responsible for building so much, and unifying!"

"Am I turning evil?" Mark said in the confessional. "I just got a manipulator to help me take down an alliance I'm allied with! What is happening to me?!"

"Kim is definitely a manipulator," Noah said in the confessional. "But I'm going to keep Tobias out of the know, for now."

"I'm starting to think something might be up with my alliance!" Raaheel said in the confessional. "Kim just got Blaineley into the alliance. It's growing too fast for me to like it."

In the hot tub, which just had Bermuda Square and Kim in it…

The hot tub was in a glass room, with a door, which was locked and soundproof. Mark's swimming suit was a pair of blue trunks, while Kim had a somewhat skimpy black bikini, clearly attempting to show off. Cody was pretending to flirt with Kim while they were talking, while Sierra was pretending to get annoyed with it, and Mark was pretending to not like it, a plan cooked up by Kim to mess with other player's heads, while giving them a chance to talk.

"So, who are we going to chip off first?" Mark asked.

"I say we go for Leshawna!" Sierra said. "She is on great terms with the Tripartite Alliance."

"I mean from the Anti-Manipulator Alliance! We need to weaken them!"

"What about Katie or Sadie?" Cody said. "If one of them falls, they'll break like Sierra without me!"

"True," Kim said. "Anyway, he's right, but maybe we could go for a tougher target now. They're only going to get tougher as the game goes on and we lose votes to use!"

"True," Cody replied. "And Zoey's probably the strongest link on that alliance. She's loved by the rest of the cast, and she's one of the most physically able players in the game! I mean, she up and won All Stars, and nearly won Revenge of the Island! She has _never_ failed to make the final 3!"

"You're right!" Mark replied. "Maybe I could have gone for her instead of DJ in episode 3…"

"Cody's got a point," Eva said. "Zoey's almost as tough as me!"

"So we're plotting Zoey's elimination now?" Kim said.

"Yep," Sierra replied.

"I see why manipulators do what they do!" Sierra said in the confessional. "This is so fun! Plotting the downfall of other contestants, crashing the party; this is way too much fun! I never though I'd say this, but…"

"...I enjoy being evil!" Cody said in the confessional. "Ha ha ha! Thanks, Mark!"

"I can't believe what I'm doing!" Mark said in the confessional. "I didn't want to be bad, but now that I am… I'm going to keep being evil!"

"Bitches are going down!" Eva said in the confessional. "I've got Mark, now I'm getting my cut of a billion! Anyway, we think very highly of you, Zoey. That's why we're kicking your ass. We're scared of you, really. But really, in this game, there's only one way to deal with problems. It involves paper, treachery, and trap doors!"

"But how are we going to get people to turn against ZOEY?" Mark asked.

"Same way you got them to turn against DJ; make some couples!" Kim replied.

"Anyone I can just forget about?" Mark asked Sierra.

"Staci's got a boyfriend," Sierra replied, "and Cameron's aromantic. You could try for LeShawna and Harold, but that's not very practical for taking out Zoey."

"Attention contestants!" Chris said over the PA. "It turns out I lied about nobody being kicked out! Tonight, you're _all_ at risk of being eliminated!" Everyone gasped. "One person will be voted out tonight! And _everyone_ can vote for _anyone_!" Multiple shots were shown with castmembers gasping. "Yeah, it's big. Feel free to strategize to take out whoever you want, but try not to get kicked out yourself. Chris, out!"

"A full cast vote premerge with no invincibility and no challenge," Sierra said in the confessional. "Nice twist, Chris! There's going to be all sorts of drama in this rush to vote out people on other teams! This could be a turning point in the game. We may be at a resort, but no one's going to be able to relax. We need to get our game on!"

"Anyway," Kim said, "back to what we were saying. Yeah, you could get Harold and Leshawna together! That's 2 votes for Kim right there! I'll vote for Kim too, along with my sphere of influence."

"At least you'll admit you have one," Mark said. "Unlike a certain threat."

"The Tripartite Alliance is pretty secretive," Kim noted. "I mean, they're a bunch of evil players that have pretended to be good for 4 seasons!"

"Yeah," Mark said, "and anyone that tries to expose them will only be seen as evil. They're that good. Only us 5 will ever vote for her." Mark looked up. "Hey, Dr. Pepper me!" An intern quickly came with a can of Dr. Pepper for Mark. "Thanks." Right then, Kim noticed a crowd of boys looking in on them.

"Looks like I've attracted a crowd!" Kim said. She climbed out of the hot tub, striking a sexy pose, and causing the boys looking in to have their jaws drop. Trent and Geoff were the only boys not looking in, as Trent was talking to Gwen, and Geoff was making out with Bridgette. Cody and Mark didn't look up either, knowing of Kim's true nature.

"She's good," Mark said in the confessional. "She knows she can't beat me with her looks the way she can beat anyone else, nor can she do that to Cody, and trying to play Sierra and Eva would be like trying to move the Cascades, so she allies with us, revealing her true nature to us."

"If we had a Heather in the game," Sierra said in the confessional, "this would be their downfall. But this time, all of the manipulators are hidden. There's too many people in the game for a manipulator to be seen. Other than us knowing about Lindsay the actress. She's good!"

"I know they're going to stab me in the back," Kim said in the confessional. "That's why I have to stay allied with the Tripartite Alliance, and make sure they see Bermuda Square as more of a threat than me. Then, I'm 3 challenge wins away from a billion bucks! I'll vote for Zoey and send my sphere of influence to do the same, but I'll get the Anti-Manipulator alliance to vote Justin. Then, the votes will fall as they may, and either Justin or Zoey is outta here. In either case, I'll go for the other next episode."

"Anyway," Mark said, "I'm going to see what I can do about LeShawna and Harold."

"One more thing," Kim said. "Try to convinve the Anti-Manipulator alliance to go for Justin. That will distract them from us taking out Zoey!"

"Why Justin?" Cody asked.

"5 words: relations with the Tripartite Alliance. I want to keep you off of their target list, and keep myself off that list. I know that Justin's next on their list."

"I'll see what I can do," Mark said.

"Hey, Mark," Noah said as Mark left the hot tub room. "I hear you're trying to get Tobias to take down Justin."

"How? That room is soundproof!"

"Ever heard of lipreading? Anyway, I am the only person here that can lie to Tobias and look truthful doing it."

"He's probably not telling you he knows when you're lying!"

"I walked right into the Anti-Manipulator alliance, and I've got a sphere of influence! Anyway, leave Justin to me. Just know that I know everything you said in there, even though to the untrained eye, it looked like Cody was flirting with Kim and annoying Sierra. Nice job with the acting, though. You're going to mess with people's heads."

"Looks like Sierra and Cody are well on their way to splitsville!" Beth said in the confessional. "I guess Bermuda Square won't be so tough much longer!"

"Thanks, Noah. Alliance beyone the Anti-Manipulator Alliance?"

"Sure!"

"Of course the alliance was a fake!" Noah said in the confessional.

"I don't trust that boy for a second," Mark said in the confessional. "I'll be knocking out Noah soon enough."

"We only have to pretend to tolerate each other long enough to take down Zoey," Noah said in the confessional. "And if you think I'm going to let an unholy trinity form between me, Bermuda Square, and Kim, you're wrong. I'm taking out Kim, with some… well, shall we say, _altered_ facts. Just, not now. I'll have a better chance later, when I can sabatoge the Terminators without Tobias flipping out at me. Scarlett was my first victim. Justin will be my second. Zoey, my third. Then, Kim, and finally, I'm coming for the big boss; Tobias. That leaves me with the Tripartite Alliance and Bermuda Square. Take out Cody, and Bermuda Square crumbles under Sierra's weight. Then, I just use my sphere of influence to take down the Tripartite Alliance, and then fuck up everyone else, leaving only me and some guy who sucks at challenges in the finals. I rough up my finalist mate, and boom! One billion dollars, pay to the order of Noah Altwin Dreeben. But who do I bring with me to the finals? I'd say Cody, but he has to go for me to break Bermuda Square. Sammy could be weak, but she's got rage against her sister that she can use on me. Staci is too annoying for me to have a chance of keeping her around. I guess that Katie's not very physically capable, especially if she loses Sadie. Actually, forget that; I'll bring Dakota the diva with me! Eh, it doesn't matter; I'll crush them no matter what! There's an athletic side to me that you haven't seen yet. I tried hiding it in Island, but that attempt backfired pretty badly. Then, in World Tour, I got smacked by the _eel_. And he's out! _Adios_ , Al! I'm going to enjoy bathing in my money!"

Near a wave pool, which was occupied by the Anti-Manipulator Alliance…

Ella and Ferdinand were playfully splashing each other, before Ferdinand backed Ella into a wall on the side, and they began making out. Zoey and Mike were, well, making out, on a pool chair, with Zoey on top. Geoff and Bridgette were, surprisingly, NOT making out, and were instead surfing on the surfing wave simulator next to the wave pool. Cameron, Katie, and Sadie were the only ones actually using the wave pool as intended, and Cameron was doing pretty well. Tobias was standing off to the side, watching elsewhere to see if he could see anyone being deceptive.

"Hey, Tobias!" Noah said.

"Where'd you run off to, Noah?" Tobias asked.

"Eh, I was getting food."

"My lie detecting senses have determined that was a lie."

"OK, fine! I was gathering intel! And I just found out about a plot by Kim to take out Zoey!"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Zoey, Mike, you two might want to come over here!" Zoey and Mike did not notice, still making out.

"I wouldn't disturb them. I don't think they're getting up for a while."

"So, I guess we take out Kim?"

"Not yet. She's got a LOT of votes against Zoey. But I also heard that someone else, and I'm not sure who, had an alliance going against Justin. They've only got a few votes, but it's enough that if you guys vote for him, Zoey will be safe."

"Hm, seems legit to me. A lot of people would want at Justin! And I guess he was a manipulator in season 2. I'll see what the alliance thinks."

"Awesome. I'm gonna hit up the sauna. Unless you guys say something else, my vote's for Justin." Noah left, while Tobias tried to gather up the Anti-Manipulator Alliance for a vote on Justin.

The Tripartite Alliance was sitting in the sauna, which was soundproof and locked.

"Alright, so what should we do with Kim?" Tyler said. "We all know she's evil!"

"Yeah, but why were you looking at her?" Lindsay asked.

"Mess with her head. Think she might actually have any degree of power over us! I promise, you're the only girl I'll ever love!"

"Good work, Tyler. Our only real problem is Bermuda Square. Who's going to vote Cody anyway?"

"Mark corrupted Sierra," Beth said, "and she's historically as benevolent as us! It wouldn't be too hard to convince people that Cody was corrupted, too!"

"But they don't know that Sierra was corrupted!"

"Not like that would take much convincing, either. The most anyone knows about Sierra is that she doesn't like cheaters and obsessed over Cody. It's a well-known fact that Bermuda Square exists, and with who. Maybe the name isn't so widely known, but that makes no difference." Noah knocked on the door. Beth opened.

"Hey, Tripartite Alliance," Noah said.

"How do you know we exist?" Lindsay asked.

"That's beside the point. Anyway, I've got some important information for you."

"What?" Beth asked.

"Bermuda Square convinced Kim to try to get Zoey eliminated, to weaken the Anti-Manipulator Alliance."

"What?"

"Yeah. I just thought you'd want to know, and I want to make sure you don't come for me. After all, you're as dangerous as a nuclear bomb attached to an asteroid with a crashed spaceship on it carrying the elephant's foot, on a crash course with Beijing."

"Elephant's foot?"

"The most dangerous object in the world. Basically, a lava-hot radioactive slag heap left by the Chernobyl explosion. 500 seconds of exposure would kill anyone. However, with you, it only takes point 5 seconds of exposure for you to determine someone as a target. Ask Justin, who I know is your target."

"I want to know who's giving you these facts!"

"All in good time. If you think I'm just going to give my strategy away, you're quite mistaken. Anyway, if you want more help from me, go for Zoey, so I can get on good terms with Kim. After all, you can just take down Justin by losing a challenge and framing him. This could be your only chance to take a hack at the Anti-Manipulator Alliance before the merge, which isn't coming anytime soon! And I guarantee you, anyone caught in their crosshairs is basically dead. They're as strong as Eva taking steroids and having a gorilla on her side, with Bobby Orr to boot. Unless, that is, you take a hack at them, or should I say, _Tobias' sphere of influence_! And you know who Tobias is. He WILL bust you eventually."

"But he can't expose us!"

"Still, that's 5 votes for Bermuda Square. _Against you_. Unless you can get at Tobias, but you really don't have the votes to take out Tobias tonight. You should take down Zoey. I've got the Anti-Manipulator Alliance voting Justin, to mess with Kim's head. I'm voting Justin, to gain Tobias' trust."

"No one needs to _earn_ Tobias' trust!" Lindsay said. "He's a human lie detector!"

"But I know how to trick him. Make his lie detector stay silent when I want it to, and go off the charts when I want it to."

"I'm hoping for a tie in voting," Noah said in the confessional. "Then, the loser will be eliminated, and the winner will be exposed as a threat, and get voted out next time! I intend to work as a mouthpiece between the manipulators and Tobias, allowing them to trick the Anti-Manipulator alliance whenever they want, but also expose them to Tobias when it becomes strategically advantageous to me, throwing away my competition. Then, I make it look like I'm just in their sphere of influence, and play the victim, claiming I didn't tell the rest of the Anti-Manipulator Alliance because I was threatened with elimination. Anyway, as for the votes, we have the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, me, and my sphere of influence voting for Justin, which is 13 votes, and Bermuda Square, Kim, the Tripartite Alliance, and their spheres of influence voting for Zoey, which is 16 votes, except that they'll never get LeShawna to vote for Zoey, so I got them to convince her to vote for Justin instead, which means 14 votes Justin, and 15 votes Zoey. I just need one more vote for Justin. I can't take it from the guys voting Zoey, though, or I've got a harder challenge: make someone else vote Zoey."

Near the tiki bar...

"Hey, Izzy," Noah said. "Remember what I said about Liam?"

"In the alliance?" Izzy replied.

"We're going to add him! We just need him to vote Justin tonight!"

"Let's do it!" Izzy replied. Only Liam was at the tiki bar, for some reason. Izzy flipped over to the tiki bar.

"Hey, Liam!" Izzy said.

"Oh, hey there Izzy!" Liam replied. "What you doing over here, girl?"

"I think we should become allies! My friend Noah thinks you'd do great!"

"Sure! You're, like, the most awesome contestant in the game! And Noah is SO funny! I assume this also allies me with Owen, the funnest contestant in the game?"

"Yeah! We're allies, ally! Woo! Hey, Noah wants us to vote for Justin tonight, alright?"

"Eh, he's useless. Sure."

"And the sphere of influence expands!" Noah said in the confessional. "I like my chances."

"Hey, Noah!" Tobias said, walking up to him, as he headed into the hotel.

"Yeah?" Noah replied.

"We had a vote. You (obviously), Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Bridgette, Geoff, and I voted for going for Justin. Katie and Sadie voted against, and Paul/Rafael/Ferdinand/Joseph and Ella abstained. We're voting Justin tonight."

"Awesome."

"Heh, my plan is going perfectly!" Noah said in the confessional.

Harold was standing around near a smaller, circular pool, that wasn't a hot tub, or sealed off.

"Uh, Mark?" Noah said, as Mark was walking up to Harold. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Noah? I'm trying to get a couple going here!"

"Don't have them vote for anyone in particular tonight," Noah whispered to Mark. "The Tripartite Alliance is getting LeShawna to vote for Justin, and I've got a tie between him and Zoey. Loser is gone, winner is exposed as a threat, and will get eliminated quickly."

"I'm still hooking them up."

"Go ahead." Noah left.

"What was Noah doing here?" Harold asked.

"That's beside the point," Mark replied. "Anyway, you still like LeShawna?"

"Heck yeah, I do! She's awesome, and a total goddess!"

"What if I told you that I can get you and LeShawna hooked up, and all you have to do is join my alliance? You don't even need to vote for anyone in particular tonight! Just, not me, Sierra, Cody, or Eva. ESPECIALLY not Eva."

"You think I couldn't take Eva?"

"No one can! Not even me! That, and I'm dating Eva. What, you didn't know? Anyway, shut up about Eva before I decide NOT to help you. And I'm good. I hooked up Kyle and Pauline at school, who used to be on not very good terms, but later became friends, and then Kyle fell for Pauline, and I got in, and 10 minutes later, they were talking about a trip to Paris, the most romantic city in the world! Unless your names are Sierra and Cody. Oh, I hooked them up, too. And Gwen and Trent. And Dave and Sky! Point is, I know what I'm doing."

"Sierra and Cody dating. Didn't see that coming! Well, I did already know by now, because of their constant making out."

"Yeah, they're really close! They both have big hearts, and are awkward around other people. They're made for each other. Like you and LeShawna."

"Yeah, but LeShawna doesn't like me like that."

"I'll be back in a moment." Mark walked back to the hot tub room to get someone else from his alliance to help, only to realize that his alliance had left, and instead, Sam, Dakota, Jasmine, and Shawn were in the pool. Cody and Sierra were not hard to spot with Mark's good eyes; they were in the hotel, with the shades open, making out on the bed. Suddenly, Cody's shirt was ripped off by Sierra, who was smirking, and thrown at the window, and Sierra drew the blinds closed, with Cody laying down, blushing.

"Yeah, not going to disturb them," Mark said, ever so slightly smirking, knowing that he was (at least partially) the reason this was happening.

"Those two know there's a competition going on, right?" Kim commented, having seen the sight.

"Hey, if Eva dragged me into a hotel room and ripped off my shirt, I don't think I could resist either! Not like I could resist against her anyway!" Mark and Kim laughed at the joke.

"Looks like Cody and Sierra's virginity are eliminated!" Chris commented.

"And on national TV, at that," Chef added.

"And Sierra and Cody are going at it!" Zoey commented. Zoey and Mike looked at each other for a few seconds. "You coming on up or what?"

"FUCK YEAH!" Mike replied. Zoey grabbed his hand, and they ran into the hotel.

"As soon as Mike and Zoey and Sierra and Cody are done in there," Chris said, "it will be time to vote! Eva is immune tonight, because she won the football challenge, but someone else is going to be leaving. The question is: will they take their virginity with them?"

 **A/N: I am NOT describing what happened in those bedrooms. I'll leave it up to you guys to decide what they were up to.**

Later…

"Bermuda Square, as a collective, votes for Zoey," Sierra, Cody, Mark, and Eva voted.

"Upon the suggestion of Noah, and with approval by its own members, the Anti-Manipulator Alliance votes for Justin," Mike, Zoey, Katie, Sadie, PFRJ, Ella, Tobias, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, and Cameron voted.

"Noah's right about Justin. He's a distraction," Owen voted.

"Going with my alliance! Justin!" Izzy voted.

"Justin," Liam voted.

"Zoey," Kim voted.

"Sorry your streak had to end, Zoey," Blaineley voted.

"Zoey," Raaheel and Ezekiel voted.

"The Tripartite Alliance hereby eliminates Zoey!" Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth voted.

"Justin is done!" LeShawna voted.

"Sorry, Zoey," Sammy voted.

"Zoey," Sky, Dave, Gwen, and Trent voted.

"Cody. Two words: Bermuda Square," Justin voted.

"Justin," Harold voted.

B held up a piece of paper that read "Staci."

"Blaineley will probably just try to stir up drama!" Jasmine voted. "I'm surprised she didn't get anything done tonight!"

"I dunno… I guess Kim could be a problem. Though she'd make a hot zombie!" Shawn voted. "Not as hot as you, Jasmine!"

"Staci," Sam voted.

"Dakota," Staci voted.

"Cody. Gotta take down Bermuda Square," Dakota voted.

"I cast a curse of elimination upon Kim!" Leonard voted.

"I'm worried about Paul having a Mal!" Anna voted.

"Izzy," Brick voted.

"The votes are in," Chris said. Night had fallen, and they were in the wave pool, which was not making waves at the time. Everyone but Mark, Cameron, PFRJ, Sierra, Cody, Eva, Mike, and Zoey were in the water, with Mark sitting in a beach chair next to Eva; Sierra, Cody, Mike, and Zoey sitting on the edge of the pool, with their feet in the water, Cameron standing behind Mike and Zoey, and PFRJ sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water, next to Ella. "As with every other elimination, one by one, I will call the names of the players that are safe, and they will get a barf bag of packing peanuts. The contestant that does not receive a bag of packing peanuts must head to the dock of Playa Des Losers to catch to boat of losers to the aftermath set. There's no trap doors this time. Eva is immune tonight. The following players are safe:

Jasmine…

Shawn…

Sierra…

Lindsay…

Tyler…

Beth…

Owen…

Sam…

LeShawna…

Tobias…

Sky…

Dave…

Liam…

B…

Cameron…

Bridgette…

Geoff...

Trent…

Ezekiel…

Mark…

Brick…

Leonard…

Harold…

Anna…

Katie and Sadie…

Gwen…

Ella…

Samey…

Raaheel…

Noah…

Mike…

Izzy…

Blaineley…

Dakota…

Paul…

Kim…"

Sierra seemed quite worried.

"Cody…"

Sierra was a lot more calm now.

"And Staci. Zoey, Justin, you 2 got the most votes."

"Are you people crazy?!" Mike questioned. "Zoey's the nicest person here!"

"Makes her a big target for manipulators," Mark said. "Sorry. But I'm sure Justin's going home!"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're right! Zoey, Justin, you two both got 16 votes!"

"Eat this, Justin! Zoey can't lose!" Mike yelled.

"Actually, there will be no tiebreaker!" Chris said. "There's way too many of you, and the budget is way too low. Zoey, Justin, you're _both_ out!"

"NO! Why Chris, why?!"

"Are you people crazy?!" Tobias said. "Zoey? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, at least for now," Zoey said. Everyone seemed to be paying attention to Zoey, even though 16 of them had voted against her. "Win for us, Mike!"

"I will! See you at the finale, Zoey!"

"See you there, Mikey!"

"What, no attention to me?" Justin said.

"Oh, right," Noah said, sarcastically. " _Boo hoo_ , Justin's out. I'm _so_ sad." Justin slapped Noah across the face. "Well that was uncalled for!"

"Fine. But this game just got 1 million percent less hot!" Justin strutted off to the dock.

"Bye!" Zoey said, also leaving.

"Alright, you can all hang out in the hotel," Chris said. "Be sure to get some sleep." The contestants left. "40 to go! Who's going to be left standing? Who will the alliances target next? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	10. Total Drama 60 Club Aftermath Ep 2

The intro for the Total Drama 60 Club aftermath began, with 4 clips:

 _"OK, Sierra's cool," Mark said in the confessional. "She's got so much energy!"_

The second clip began, in the Terminator's kitchen.

 _"On it, hot stuff!" Ezekiel said._

 _"It's working!" Kim said in the confessional._

The third clip began, at the common area of the cooking challenge.

 _"Ooh, here's a juicy one!" Chris said. "'Mark, how dare you eliminate DJ! He was my favorite! You are so dropped!' They gave you a zero."_

 _"What?!" replied the Screaming Gophers V2._

The 4th clip began, in 2nd class.

 _"If you agree not to go after us and ally with us," Mark said, "you will become the most powerful players in the game."_

"Welcome to Total Drama 60 Club Aftermath!" Heather said. "We've got all sorts of surprises in store for you today!"

"The Total Drama jumbo jet has hit a serious patch of turbulence in the game," Alejandro said, "and with it, we have gotten so much drama, and lost Vladimir, Courtney, Dawn, Scott, Scarlett, Jo, Justin, and the big shocker, Zoey!"

"40 are still in it to win a billion bucks! We're coming up on the first merge, where we're going down to 5 teams!"

"And we've got a special surprise for 5 of our losers. We'll see that in a few moments."

"For now, let's welcome our first guest! He introduced himself as NOT related to Putin, is a third cousin of Sierra, won 25 million rubles on TV in Russia, and mixed up kale and seaweed, it's Vladimir!" The crowd applauded as Vladimir walked onto the stage.

"What up my people?" Vladimir said, sitting down in the hot seat.

"Welcome to the show, Vladimir!" Heather said. "Sadly, your winnings do not go up."

"It's cool. I'm rich as fuck already, yo! I won the Russian version of Total Drama, and that's how I got on."

"Russian version?"

"Well, it's mostly for Siberia, and I was the only guy that came from west of the Ural Mountains. In 3 seasons. They tried to have one season where they tried to have guys from the east on one team and guys from the west on the other, but they couldn't get enough guys from the west. Yeah, Total Drama isn't very well loved in western Russia, and they picked me to try to earn viewership. Except, I got voted out in 6 episodes!"

"Yeah, sort of defeats the purpose of picking you. And you were Chris' idea, as was the trick that got you voted out! How does that feel?"

"Chris is a weird man. And I mean SERIOUSLY weird."

"Well, duh, it's Chris! Anyway, I don't feel too ashamed about how I got voted out. It was clearly labeled Seaweed. Seaweed and Kale look very similar! It was really mostly bad luck. I would have preferred Mark to drop instead of me, but as I said, he deserves to stay in the game. He's a great strategist, a total warrior, and I think he'll do well in this game!"

"Anyway, let's get to a segment of," Alejandro said, " _That's Going to Leave a Mark!_ "

"But no one got hurt!" Vladimir said.

"We'll just see about that! Roll clip!"

The first clip was in the Terminator's kitchen.

 _"Attention, cooks!" Chris yelled over the PA, causing Raaheel to splash boiling oil on her face, and scream in pain._

 _"Fuck me, that is hot!" Raaheel screamed, dousing herself in cold water._

The next few clips were at the field at the football practice challenge. All of the clips involved Eva blasting her opponents up. In total, there were 4 clips of this.

The 6th clip was Sierra throwing Tyler at LeShawna in the Oklahoma drill. The 7th was Eva blasting Sierra in the sumo drill, ending the clips.

"Yeah, not a very physical set of episodes," DJ commented.

"It's only going to get worse, you know," Topher noted.

"Had you won the billion," Heather said, "what would you have used it for?"

"Help my family move to Germany," Vladimir replied, "and then put it in a savings account. But I think we'll get to Germany anyway. We've still got the 10 million rubles I won from the Russian version, and the 15 million I won elsewhere."

"How do you get on so many shows?"

"My dad has connections. I'll leave it at that. Anyway, when I get back to Russia, I've been invited to appear on another quiz show, _The Weakest Link_! The grand prize is 50 million rubles, but no one ever wins it. The premise is that the host asks questions to all the contestants, and if they get it right, they go up the money ladder, and have to try to bank as much money as possible, with someone getting voted out at the end of each round. Then, when 2 are left, they each get 5 questions, and whoever gets more of them right wins everything in the bank. Anyway, no team has ever gotten all 2 million rubles, because there's always at least one idiot that fucks everything up; the guy who gets voted out first."

"Hm," Alejandro said. "Interesting. Back to Total Drama, how does it feel knowing that you were eliminated by just one vote? One more vote against Mark, and you would have least forced a tiebreaker!"

"Mark didn't deserve to drop. He deserved to stand on the trap doors, yes, but not to drop. I lost the challenge, and Courtney was, really, just being a bitch. I don't blame LeShawna for what she did, and Courtney deserved to drop. We all know that Lindsay's not the brightest bulb on the tree, but she's nice, kind, and overall a good person. And flipping out at her for trying to find pizza dough? That's a common mistake if you haven't made pizza before!"

"But he eliminated DJ!" Duncan said. "He's awesome! And Mark even confirmed it!"

"Mark's just playing the game! After all, if I were in a game of this nature with a popular player, I would see him as a threat, too. I didn't want to be a manipulator and play anyone until later on, to stay under the radar, but it looks like I'm out. Dang. Still, if Mark's not careful, he'll be gone real fast."

"Let's hear it for Vladimir!" Heather said. "Take your place in the peanut gallery!" The audience clapped as Vladimir went to the peanut gallery.

"Our next guest," Alejandro said, "was a CIT, is one of the most hated by the fans, and got thrown out of a window! Courtney!" The crowd cheered as Courtney entered the stage.

"I thought for sure they were going to boo me!" Courtney said, sitting in the hot seat.

"You'll see in a moment why the crowd was happy," Heather said, with a devious smirk. "And when you do, there will be fireworks! It's time for a segment of _Live From the Confessional_!" The crowd cheered. "Our guests from on board the plane, it's the Tripartite Alliance, Lindsay, Beth, and Tyler!"

" _Tripartite Alliance_?!" Courtney said, angrily.

"Mmm-hmm," Lindsay said, smirking. "Hello, Courtney. Congratulations on being our first victim."

"Victim? Of Lindsay?!"

"Yep," Beth said. "We are the Tripartite Alliance. We've been hiding out, acting dumb, waiting for this billion-dollar season!"

"How did you know this would happen?" Alejandro asked.

"My friend's cousin works at the network," Beth replied. "Me and Lindsay came up with a plan to increase our popularity, giving us immense power in the billion-dollar season. Then, Lindsay fell for Tyler, and he got added to the plan."

"Originally," Tyler said, "I tried to be clumsy, so he wouldn't be seen as a threat, and win Total Drama Island. I'm actually one of the best athletes in BC, but everyone only knows my last name."

"We were going to eliminate Justin," Lindsay said, "but then I made the mistake of looking for pizza dough. You called me out on it, and I had to jump at the chance to throw you out."

"YOU!" Courtney said. "IF I WERE STILL IN, I'D HAVE YOU GONE!"

"But you're not!"

"OK, I seriously hope we don't have another Sugar," DJ said. The camera cut to Sugar, who was in a straitjacket.

"Yeah, that would SUCK," Amy said. "My face is too perfect! I can't take another hit! And I can't even blame this on Samey!"

"You do know that's why you got cut first, right?" Rodney said.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Anyway, Courtney-"

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!" Courtney yelled, storming off to the peanut gallery.

"OK then," Alejandro said. "Our next guest-"

"WAIT!" Courtney said. "I've got a little song for Lindsay!"

"This could be fun!" Heather said.

"Duncan, hit it!"

"Sure thing, princess!" Duncan said.

 **A/N: To the tune of "Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley"**

Courtney: _Here's a little song for the game's most popular player!_

Lindsay: That's me!

Courtney: _Whose fans will surely turn on her and become her biggest haters!_

Beth: Really?

 _She's a nasty, fake blonde schemer_

 _Who thinks she's got a chance_

 _But if I were still in the game_

 _Her alliance would be dead!_

All: Hey!

Lindsay: Really? Verbatim?

Courtney: _I don't know how she wants to pull it off_

Tyler: _And we're keeping it that way!_

Courtney: _She played dumb for so long she slapped blondes right in the mouth!_

All: Hey!

Lindsay: But now, I'm a tactical genius!

Courtney: _She forged half of her report cards_

 _So you think she failed everything_

 _But seeing through the lies were my lawyers_

 _For a four point oh, she's on the brink!_

All: Hey!

Courtney: _They're not the people you think they are, and though this may seem really far_

 _They've got a sphere of influence, and his real name isn't Tyler!_

All: Hey!

Courtney: _They're as evil as 3 Heathers, and his real name isn't Tyler_

 _They've got dirty tricks up their sleeves, and his real name isn't Tyler…_

It's Parker!

All: Hey!

 **A/N: Name of song (predictably enough):** ** _His Real Name Isn't Tyler_**

"Well, who's going to believe you?" Beth asked, with a smirk on her face. "We've got them all fooled, and you look like the game's biggest bitch! Unless you ask Sammy, in which case, you take silver. We all know who takes gold in her book."

"Oh, shut up," Amy replied, crossing her arms.

"And our sphere of influence is enough to destroy everyone! We rule the game!"

"Did you really think anyone could be as dumb as I acted?" Lindsay asked. "Who forgets the difference between push and pull? And furthermore, who forgets the name of their own boyfriend?!"

"Damn right," Tyler said. "All scripted out. And now, we've got an easy run to the billion."

"Toodles!" Lindsay said. The connection to the confessional was cut.

"Well, that was… strange…" Heather said.

"Anyway," Alejandro said, "our next guest was framed for stealing from everyone when she debuted, knows as much as Sierra about everyone, and is said to be able to read people like a picture book. It's Dawn!" The crowd cheered as Dawn walked onto the stage.

"And we're going to quickly kick this up a notch!" Heather said. "Dawn, it's _Truth or Explosion!_ " The intro sequence for Truth or Explosion played, with the statue getting covered in garbage.

"I'm sensing a lot of dark energy from that device in front of me," Dawn said.

"I'm not surprised," Alejandro said. "If you lie, that thing will explode, and cover you, and everyone here, in trash!" The crowd gasped. "Yes, even the audience! Oh, the janitor will not like this!"

"It's OK. I won't lie."

"So, Dawn," Heather said, "back in Revenge of the Island, you predicted the future a few times. Why haven't you done so in 60 Club?"

"Haven't had a good time to," Dawn replied. Alejandro ducked, but the trash bomb didn't explode.

"Huh, guess that was true!" Alejandro said. "Before we continue, I want you to write your prediction for who's going home at the next elimination, and put it in this envelope. If you get it right, I'll give you a hundred bucks." Alejandro handed Dawn a pencil, paper, and envelope, and Dawn wrote someone down, putting the paper in the envelope, and sealing it, before handing it back to Alejandro. "Anyway, Dawn, have you ever considered playing strategically in the game, or using your aura reading powers to further yourself?"

"Yes, I have." The crowd gasped. "What? If you had the abilities I have, you'd use them, too! I wouldn't use it to target anyone, but I would use it to find anyone evil in this game, or to get someone to do better in challenges. Scott left me no room to work in Revenge of the Island, and invincibility statues, real or fake, have no aura. Ultimately, I was doomed as soon as I was caught in Scott's crosshairs. And I sense that my elimination was also played strategically by someone, but I don't think it was Mark."

"Well, you're right," Heather said. "Roll clip!"

The clip was in 5th class, with Gen 46.

 _"Hey, Jasmine," Eva whispered._

 _"Yeah?" Jasmine replied, also whispering._

 _"If you want to stay in the game, vote for Dawn tonight. Scott's trying to get Dawn eliminated, and you're in hot water for blowing it in the gauntlet back on the field. I've got my alliance voting for Scott. Vote for Dawn, and you should avoid the bottom 2."_

 _"Got it." Eva then walked to 6_ _th_ _class, where he found Kim._

 _"Hey, Kim," Eva whispered._

 _"Yeah?" Kim asked._

 _"If you want to stay in the game, vote for Dawn tonight. People remember the last one to quit in these sorts of drills. You can ask Sierra if you want. Anyway, Scott's trying to get Dawn eliminated, and you're in hot water for blowing it at the end of practice. I've got my alliance voting for Scott. Vote for Dawn, and you should avoid the bottom 2."_

 _"Got it," Kim replied._

The crowd gasped at the footage, while Dawn seemed unfazed.

"And guess who Eva's dating?" Lightning said. "Sha-Mark!"

"The fruit never falls too far from the tree," Dawn commented. "But I can tell, just from the clip, that she did it out of worry for Mark's safety in the game."

"Correct, girl!" Duncan said. "I already saw the clips, and Eva did it to make sure you wouldn't backstab Mark, not to mention the rest of Bermuda Square."

"There will be no _Live From the Confessional_ segment here, though," Heather said, "because Eva refused to comment."

"I guess Eva doesn't want us setting her up with another boy!" Alejandro joked, causing a bit of laughter. "Well, I wish her and Mark many happy years together. Anyway, Dawn, how does it feel being tied with Scott for the second victim of the self-named Bermuda Square?"

"Not much different than if I was eliminated without being a victim," Dawn said. "It's a little disappointing, but oh well, I'd probably get thrown out later on, because eventually, Bermuda Square's gonna have to turn on their sphere of influence."

"Even you've gotten the term? How did it spread so fast?" Alejandro asked.

"SeahawkLover12 logic."

"That makes sense. But at least he's more realistic than whoever dealt with All Stars and Pahkitew Island. How did I make the merge there? I'm one of the most diabolical players in the game! And why didn't Mal try anything in Revenge of the Island? Honestly, people! And don't get me started on the bullshit they had in Pahkitew Island! Even with all the explanations SeahawkLover12 can create, he can't think of anything to tie up those loose ends."

"Uh, try not breaking the fourth wall?" Heather said. "Honestly, SeahawkLover12 is just venting. FROM YOUR MOUTH."

"Oh, alright! At least he was able to nail the Sierra thing in All Stars. Drugs: the answer to everything!" The crowd laughed at my- I mean Alejandro's very well-written joke.

 **A/N: Dammit Alejandro! Stop messing with me, or I'll start calling you "Al."**

"Anyway," Alejandro said, "I'm out of ammunition. You got anything, Heather?"

"Nope. Let's give it up for Dawn, who did not get garbage on you!" The crowd cheered, as Dawn headed for the peanut gallery. "Our next guest was the cause of Dawn's first elimination, known for causing more intentional losses than any other contestant on Total Drama, eliminated in the final 4 episode in both Revenge of the Island and All Stars, and tied for second victim of Bermuda Square with Dawn. Let's give it up for Total Drama's favorite, and only, dirt farmer, Scott!" The crowd cheered as Scott walked onto the stage.

"So this is what it feels like to be on the receiving end of coercion," Scott said.

"A feeling you've needed to feel for a long time," Dawn commented. "In fact, I'M the one who put you in their crosshairs."

"This'll be fun!" Heather said. "Roll clip!"

The clip was in the confessional.

 _Both Mark and Dawn were in the confessional, sitting side by side. "So," Mark said, "I assume that review confirmed your suspicions."_

 _"Yes, it did," replied Dawn. "But you're playing it off as someone trying to take you out."_

 _"Yep. Mainly because I've got you in my alliance, and the former members of the coalition are staying quiet. Anyway, to keep you quiet, I want you to choose who we take out next, Dawn. We'll do it by framing them for eliminating DJ."_

 _"Lying? That sounds wrong…"_

 _"You want a billion dollars to help out the earth or not? Think of how many trees you could plant, or the sort of animal sanctuary you could make. Heck, you could open a park with that sort of money!"_

 _"Well, I guess I'll have to drop… Scott. He framed me for stealing in season 4!"_

"I don't blame her," Scott said. "I guess I was a _little_ evil in Revenge of the Island."

"Sure, a _little_ ," Topher commented.

"Well, compared to me and Heather, it's only a little," Alejandro mentioned.

"Legitimate," Scott noted. "But this time, you were the first two voted off!"

"Anyway, Scott, how does it feel being the tied with Dawn for second victim of Bermuda Square?"

"Careful what you say!" Topher said. "I don't want trash on me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a trash bomb in front of you," Heather replied. "If you lie, it explodes, and everyone gets covered in trash. From the cooking challenge."

"OK then," Scott replied. "Not like it would be much different from home. Heck, m house is basically a trash bomb! Anyway, my answer? Whatever. I might have deserved getting kicked out."

"Do you even know what Bermuda Square is?"

"Yep. Mark, Eva, Sierra, Cody, and their sphere of influence. Zoey told me. I probably should have gotten one. Then, maybe I'd still be on that plane! My strategy in the game, though, never called for a sphere of influence."

"Yes, we saw everything," Max said.

"You were harsh, boy," Anne Maria added.

"I know," Scott said. "That was the strategy. Lose, and pin it on someone else."

"Or in my case, frame me," Dawn remarked.

"You were too smart! That's why you got dropped by Eva this time."

"At least she didn't frame me."

"But she did engage in coercion. And lying."

"Not all lying and coercion in equal. Some is more major than others."

"True," Alejandro said. "Anyway, Scott, had you won, what would you have done with the money?"

"Two words: better house. After that, I don't know."

"Why not spend some of it on nature?" Dawn said.

"Or style?" Anne Maria said.

"Or animals?" DJ said.

"Or EVIL?" Max said.

"Point taken," Scott said.

"Was the strategy you had in Revenge of the Island at work in this game?" Heather asked.

"No. They'd figure me out instantly if I tried it before we got to 2 teams. I have a reputation, and with that many teams, it's clear if someone's throwing the challenge. Had I made it to the 2 team stage, I might have tried throwing a challenge or two, but it never could have gotten to the point it did in Revenge of the Island, especially with Tobias and Bermuda Square around."

"Huh, I'd expect him to set off the bomb, you know?" Alejandro remarked.

"I would have expected it too, if I were you. I'm Scott! I'm like you and Heather; a liar, a traitor, someone who wants to take out his competition. We just have different methods. But now, we're all out. I bet they'll be here soon, too."

"OK, you know what?" Heather said. "We're not mining much drama out of these guys! I mean, honestly, this whole season has sucked for us so far! We've just been picking off old manipulators, and 2 guys were voted off because they lost the challenge! Not one breakup, not one fall of an alliance, nothing! The main show is RULING us! If we don't get some dirt, we're gonna get fired!"

"Well, I don't think we'll get much out of Scarlett and Jo!" Alejandro said. "One was ANOTHER alliance victim, and the other was eliminated because everyone was scared of her! Honestly, all the drama stays in the game! Anyway, I'm sure we'll have more to work with later on. And we neeed to get to our surprise! Why don't we have some fun with Zoey? We get Kim up there, show her a voting chart, she'll squirm enough to blast the ratings to the top!"

"Sure! Our next guest went to the final 3 twice, making her the only contestant other than me to do so, has never been voted out normally, and is considered one of the nicest and most loved players in the game. It's Zoey!" The crowd applauded as Zoey walked onto the stage.

"So, Zoey," Alejandro asked, "what do you think got you voted out?"

"My final 3 appearances," Zoey replied. "But I don't know how I got voted in the sort of episode I was voted out in!"

"Maybe this will answer your question! Roll clip!"

The clip was in the hot tub room at Playa des Losers

 _"So, who are we going to chip off first?" Mark asked._

 _"I say we go for LeShawna!" Sierra said. "She is on great terms with the Tripartite Alliance."_

 _"I mean from the Anti-Manipulator Alliance! We need to weaken them!"_

 _"What about Katie or Sadie?" Cody said. "If one of them falls, they'll break like Sierra without me!"_

 _"True," Kim said. "Anyway, he's right, but maybe we could go for a tougher target now. They're only going to get tougher as the game goes on and we lose votes to use!"_

 _"True," Cody replied. "And Zoey's probably the strongest link on that alliance. She's loved by the rest of the cast, and she's one of the most physically able players in the game! I mean, she up and won All Stars, and nearly won Revenge of the Island! She has never failed to make the final 3!"_

 _"You're right!" Mark replied. "Maybe I could have gone for her instead of DJ in episode 3…"_

 _"Cody's got a point," Eva said. "Zoey's almost as tough as me!"_

 _"So we're plotting Zoey's elimination now?" Kim said._

 _"Yep," Sierra replied._

"So I was voted off by a jock again?" Zoey said.

"Well, his attitude doesn't really fit the part," DJ commented, "but yes. Welcome to the club, Zoey."

"At least it wasn't Scott that did it," Jo noted, as she, Scarlett, and Justin walked onto the stage. "So, at least you can say you were blindsided."

"Tell it to Mark!" Heather said. "It's time for _Live From the Confessional_!" The screen deployed, with Mark on the screen in the confessional.

"Oh yay, I have to talk to another of my victims," Mark said. "I'm usually not ready for this shit!"

"And that sends ratings through the roof! Do you think that other people will try to take you down for this?"

"Actually, I feel quite safe," Mark replied. "My alliance makes up half the team, so even if the rest of my team, one member of which is in my sphere of influence, turns on us, they can only force a tiebreaker, and we're all very able. So no, I'm not worried about getting voted out because of this."

"Do you feel ANY remorse?" Zoey asked.

"Of course I do! Zoey, you're one of the sweetest girls in the game! This was, I promise, _purely_ strategic. You were in a powerful alliance that could betray me at any second, and the strongest link."

"What about Tobias?"

"If I went after Tobias, it would set off the alarm for everyone else, and give the Tripartite Alliance a reason to get us voted out. We know we can't throw blows on the leaders unless we get evidence against them or we'll get voted out ourselves, since so many people like us. I may be evil, but at least my strategy leaves winners other than me."

"What strategy?" Zoey asked.

"Use my alliance to get people hooked up in exchange for a vote. Then, I use that to add them to my sphere of influence all the way, and knock everyone else out. Then, turn our sphere of influence against each other, leaving me, Eva, Sierra, and Cody, and we'll just split the money, since we're so close. It leaves a lot of winners. I'm not setting people up just for strategy, though. Ask guys at my school; I hook people up all the time! I just mix it with strategy here. I mean, there's a billion bucks on the line! Sort of a reverse Alejandro tactic. That make sense to you?"

"I like what you describe it as," Alejandro said. "If you win, I will be happy to say that the winner's tactic was based off of mine."

"Based off yours? No! Just named after yours! I've been using it to gain popularity ever since I got to Cleveland High! I only recently realized that it was basically a reverse version of your tactics! You make people fall in love you for votes, I make people fall in love with other people for votes. You scrap your alliances fast, I keep them around as long as I can. You see yourself as evil, I see myself as at least trying to be benevolent! If you had to choose between Heather and the money, you'd pick the money; if I had to choose between Eva and the money, I'd choose Eva, unless it was Eva forcing me to make that choice. I wouldn't date a girl like that, and I don't think Eva is like that. Our tactics are nowhere near the same, but we are both powerful. I just choose to be powerful with 3 other people, including my true girlfriend: Eva. Because love is way more valuable than a billion dollars."

"Awe!" said the crowd, in response to Mark's speech.

"So, you took me out because I was too popular?" Zoey asked.

"Bingo!" Mark replied. "Anyone that gets too much respect from me, I end up targeting as a threat. The exception, obviously, is Eva, Sierra, and Cody. Does your elimination shock you?"

"Actually, Tobias told the Anti-Manipulator Alliance of a plot to eliminate me by Kim, thanks to intel from Noah!"

"Oh, Kim's allied with us. Noah was actually being deceptive. I'm not sure how Tobias didn't know he was lying, though. Did you see him on the European version of Total Drama? Guy busted 3 evil players!"

"Yeah, he was a fully loaded booby trap for manipulators. Can't fault the jury for picking him over Liam."

"Anyway, Zoey, you're probably one of the best competitors in Total Drama. You're nice, you're popular, you're athletic; you're a total warrior! If anyone deserved to win, it's you. Unfortunately for you, deserve's got nothing to do with who actually wins. Once again, purely strategical. Hopefully, we can be friends after this is over."

"Well, you're better than Scott. At least you do good things as well as getting people eliminated."

"Yeah. I'll be sure to make sure Mike's OK for you, alright? Hopefully, Kim can't pull the same thing on you and Mike that Alejandro pulled on Geoff and Bridgette. That's where I draw the line in strategy. I'll create love to get votes, I'll lie to get votes, I'll become friends with people for votes, I'll sabotage to get the person I want eliminated on the chopping block; heck, I'm not even below blackmail! But I would NEVER tear love apart, or fake a relationship. Kim, though, she doesn't have that line. She's evil, and I bet she'll try to seduce Mike now that you're out. Come to think of it, that's probably why she backed up Cody in voting you out! Dammit, Kim!"

"Cody?"

"Oh, it was his idea initially. Or at least, he said it first. Anyway, I can't blackmail Kim, but I will try my best to make sure she doesn't pull an Alejandro move on Mike. That would be bad. Especially because I don't think Alejandro and Heather will be much help in trying to rekindle the fire if something does happen. So, I'm going to warn you ahead of time: Kim's going to pull some tricky moves on him. She's evil. If he seems to get entranced by her, just remember; she's just trying to make him vote someone out! She's good; heck, I'm dating a girl that could tear me into a million pieces, and turn each individual piece into a million pieces, and Kim still sometimes catches my eye! But she can't do much to me, because I know what she's up to, and, well, Eva! But with you not in the game, she could do a lot to Mike. That worries me."

"You're right," Alejandro noted. "Who do you think is next on Mark's target list?"

"Probably Mike," Zoey replied. "As he said, Kim. He'd want to get him out quickly, so she couldn't tear me and Mike apart."

"So, you want me to send Mike home next?" Mark said.

"No! I just think you might!" The garbage bomb began beeping.

"TAKE COVER!" Mark yelled. Everybody ducked, and the trash bomb exploded.

People began to get up, covered in trash from the explosion.

"Ew, gross!" Zoey said. Alejandro started puking, then Jo, then Justin, then Heather, then a bunch of other people. Even Mark puked.

"I guess that means that was a lie?" Mark said, as the puking stopped.

"Mark's right," Heather said. "Unfortunately, or, really, fortunately, that was our only garbage bomb. And now I'm covered in trash!"

"Well, it was _your_ idea!" Alejandro noted.

"Which backfired horribly. I was expecting Jo or Scott or Justin to lie, not Zoey! Anyway, the game is now _Truth or Anvil_!" The intro sequence for Truth or Anvil played, with the statue getting crushed by an anvil.

"We are never doing _Truth or Explosion_ again," Alejandro said under his breath.

"So, Zoey," Heather asked, "what do you _really_ think?"

"OK, fine!" Zoey said. "I'd be happy if Mike joined me here. I just don't want him to be seduced by Kim, because I don't want to lose him! And the worst possible thing would be if he was seduced by Kim, they made it to the final 2, and Mike lost!"

"Not going to happen, Zo," Mark replied. "Mainly because I intend to take Eva with me to the final 2, and take down Kim soon. But for now, I have to keep her around, because she's my proxy to take down parts of the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, so they can't vote me out. But you do bring up a good point. Mike's still in the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, but if he ends up in Kim's sphere of influence, I might try to vote him out." Mark's phone rang. "Oh crap, it's Mr. Hawaii. That guy's a big Zoey fan. I think I just lost my scholarship to be a Rainbow Warrior." Mark picked it up. "Rye ooh!"

"What?" Anne Maria asked.

"One sec." Mark covered his phone. "That's what I say when a college scout or coach calls me. It's spelled R-Y-U. Not actually a word, but it's a trademark of mine." Mark uncovered his phone. "Hello, Mr. Hawaii. I think I know why you're calling. Yes, I had a lot to do with it. I understand. Oh, why, thanks!" Everyone gasped, as Mark's face lit up. "Yes, I can visit campus after I win or get voted out. But I don't know when that will happen. Mmm-hmm. Look, if you wanna watch me live, you gonna have to call the producers." A magnet popped into the room, on a string. Mark glanced over. "Hold on a second." Mark put down the phone, ripped the string in half and stole the magnet, and growled at the person holding the fishing pole.

"Yikes!" yelled Chris, off screen. "Alright, you can keep your phone! Just don't hurt me!"

"Don't make me send Eva on your ass!" Mark yelled, closing the door. "I'm gonna sell this baby on eBay! Game-used magnet, used in an attempt by Chris to brick my phone! Bidding starts at a hundred bucks!"

"$125!" Anne Maria yelled.

"I'm Not auctioning it now, duh!" Mark slipped the magnet into his pocket, and picked up the phone. "Hey, sorry, Chris just tried to brick my phone. You know, the host of the whole thing? The guy who hands out the money? The guy that's trying to get us all killed?" The studio laughed at Mark's final remark. "Anyway, yeah, Mr. Hawaii! Yeah, uh, one sec, then we can talk. I'm on the Aftermath show. No, I'm not out, they have this _Live from the Confessional_ segment, where they grill players still in the game. I'm on it because I got Zoey voted out. Call me back in a moment, alright? Thanks, bye." Mark hung up. "Mr. Hawaii is actually pretty impressed I got Zoey eliminated! He wants to set up a visit to the campus after I win or get eliminated. Anyway, Mark out!" The connection to the confessional was cut.

"So, Zoey!" Heather said. "Guess your elimination didn't cost Mark any scholarships. Unlike DJ. Time for some not exactly never-before-seen footage that I still want to show. Roll clip!"

The clip was in the confessional.

 _Mark's phone rang, and he picked it up. "Oh, hello, Mr. UCLA. Huh? That harsh, huh? Wow, you like DJ! OK, fuck you too! Fine, throw away ANY chance you had of ever becoming relevant again. Fuck it, I'm deleting your contact! Enjoy letting your drought continue, you dumb bear!" Mark hung up the phone, angrily. "And UCLA just rescinded their scholarship offer to me because I took out DJ. See if I care! Your loss, assholes! Mr. UCLA… And you, Coach Bryant, are blocked! Enjoy losing to the Trojans for the next few years! Ugh, the nerve of some of these fans… Actually, mad respect for you! You take this seriously!"_

"Woah, he looks like he freaked out more than Eva when her MP3 player went missing!" Courtney said.

"Well, he did lose a scholarship to one of the best colleges in the US," Jo noted. "They're some serious toughies."

"In football?" Lightning commented. "Sha-Lightning don't think so! They're a basketball school, not a football school!"

"They're still PAC-12," Duncan noted. "And you know the PAC-12 has some real toughies. Yeah, if I played sports, I'd be pretty bummed to lose a scholarship from a PAC-12 school, too!"

"Still," Courtney said, "did you see his reaction when Chris tried to confiscate his cell phone?"

"He was quite protective of it on the show!" Scarlett said. "It's a prized possession of his!"

"Well, we have some never-before-seen footage on that!" Alejandro said. "Roll clip!"

The clip was in 1st class.

 _Mark was in his seat, writing in a book, with headphones on. Noah approached him, his hand hanging low. Mark glanced over at Noah, noticing his hand reaching for the pocket where the cord on his headphones led. He slapped Noah's hand away, hard._

 _"Ow!" Noah exclaimed._

 _"No one touches my phone, got that?" Mark said._

 _"Touchy!" Noah rubbed the slapped hand as she left, and Mark got back to writing._

"Unfortunately, we don't have another angle to see what Mark is writing," Heather said. "Maybe Noah knows?" Noah, in the confessional, appeared on screen.

"Hello, Aftermath!" Noah said.

"What with that phone stealing fiasco?" Heather asked.

"Actually, I had no intention on getting away with it," Noah replied. "That was intended to give Mark a hint: I can do dirty work for you with the Anti-Manipulator Alliance! I'm wasn't trying to tell him straight-up, so Tobias couldn't figure him out. But he knows now. This was before he created the plot to eliminate Zoey. There was also a second purpose, the bigger one: see what his weakness was. I can't do much about Eva, because Mark could easily replace just about anything she has, but college scouts only know Mark's cell phone number. No Mark, no blast shield if the time bomb that is Eva gets activated. I intend on eventually overthrowing Bermuda Square, but first, I need to help them take down the Tripartite Alliance. No amount of scheming by me can take them out right now. They are in a very advantageous position, because they're loved and still undercover. Not Bermuda Square. People know Bermuda Square exists, and that they're responsible for a good number of eliminations. But they're so nice, setting up couples and all, that people won't vote them out. They both wear a mask, but I've seen right through both of them. I think it's just a matter of time before Bermuda Square moves on to bigger and bolder moves. They might try to take down a manipulator, soon. They know they can't do much to me, though, since I'm already dating Emma. We've been going quite strong. She wants to be a lawyer, I want to be a scientist. Or better yet, a CEO! Anyway, yes, that phone is a target of mine. I overheard his freakout at that college coach. If I can get to it, he'll flip out, and bam! Just like that, like his girlfriend in Island, he is gone! Then, I trick everyone into voting off Cody, and Eva and Sierra become loose cannons, and easy to eliminate. That leaves me and Kim, but with the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, Kim will be a pushover."

"So, basically, you're waiting for the Tripartite Alliance to be eliminated?" Heather asked.

"Yep. It's the perfect strategy, really. Though to do it, I need to be in the same cabin as Mark, because really, I can only get to his phone while he's sleeping. And even then, I need to use Owen as a shield. At the very least, Owen would give me time to run, before Mark and Eva start chasing me. I may get maimed, but as long as I don't get eliminated due to injury, I'll be fine, because a freakout of that caliber would easily warrant them being voted out. He lost a scholarship to a two-bit college that claims to be tough when its football program can barely hold its own in the PAC-12, and you saw how he flipped! I'm sure it would be worse if he lost his contact with college scouts entirely!"

"Woah, you are ruthless!" Alejandro noted. "I like that! I guess you intend to take advantage of everyone here!"

"Correct. Paul will be a bit harder, since he works well with his personalities, but with Ferdinand dating Ella, I only need to cause some complications with Ferdinand and Ella to take them both out. Wouldn't it suck if, say, Anna dated Rafael?" Noah had a smirk on his face. "One thing that rings true about everyone is that they have a dark side. Even Ella. And with Ferdinand, I think I know how to show it!"

"So, you have this game planned out already?" Heather asked.

"Yes. And I have multiple contingency plans in case someone important gets voted out. I won't say much more." The connection to the confessional was cut.

"Why aren't we getting interviewed?" Scarlett asked.

"We're out of time," Alejandro said.

"But we're not even that far in!" Duncan noted. "And with 60 Club, you guys got hour long episodes. How could you not have time?"

"Because we'll need a bunch of time to send 5 of you back into the game!" Heather said. "That's right, it's time for the second Total Drama Second Chance Challenge!" The crowd cheered.

"Before we begin, though," Alejandro said, "we have some business to take care of. Recently, SeahawkLover12 ran out of challenge ideas. So, he asked you, the viewers! You guys really came through with… TWO CHALLENGE IDEAS?!" Alejandro was not happy with the number. Angry enough, in fact, that he flipped the table, before cursing in Spanish.

"At least he got some ideas!" Max said.

"Yeah, I mean, it IS the Total Drama fandom," Jo said. "We've sort of lost ground in the human universe, thanks to those guys from _The Walking Dead_ and _Stranger Things_. Those shows aren't even stable; half the cast gets killed off every few episodes! We only lose one person per episode, and even then, we can bring them back next season, or whenever the fuck we want!"

"True," Alejandro mentioned. "But still, I expected double digits!"

 **A/N: Despite what Alejandro is saying (he's quite a bit less patient than me), I'm not angry, or even annoyed. Seriously, big thanks to the two guys who sent me challenge ideas. Alejandro is just being ungrateful. For ratings.**

"Anyway," Heather said, "we got 2 ideas. One will be used for the second chance challenge. The first idea, from Mattafat, will be revealed next episode, where we're going to use the idea! Here's the other suggestion. From a guest reviewer, 'How about a giant quiz challenge? It will be a giant quiz with questions about both this season and the seasons before it, like the elimination order and small details about the challenges; that kind of thing. For one correct answer, they score a point for their team. If someone answers incorrectly, they're out and all their points are subtracted from their team's total. If all the members of a team get out, they automatically lose. Whichever team scores the most points (or still has members standing and all the other teams are out) wins.' And we're going to use an individual variant of that right here, to decide which 5 contestants are going to be sent back into the game!" The crowd cheered, as a set of 20 trap doors appeared.

"OK," Heather said, "here's how this works: each of you will stand on a trap door. We'll ask you a question about seasons past. The first contestant to buzz in and answer the question correctly gets to eliminate any other player. We will do this until only 5 of you remain."

"Those 5 will be back in the game for a chance at a billion dollars!" Alejandro said. "Do you all understand?"

"Yes," everyone replied.

"OK," Alejandro said, "first question: what was the first challenge ever on-" Alejandro was interrupted by someone buzzing in. "Courtney?"

"Jumping off a 1,000-foot cliff," Courtney replied. "I don't know why he used the imperial system, though."

"…first challenge ever on Total Drama? Correct! Who do you want to eliminate?"

"Jo."

"Oh, come on!" Jo said, before Heather pushed a button, causing Jo to drop.

"Next question," Heather said. "You got a chance to see the audition tapes for the newbies, so we're going to ask questions about them, too. Seahawklover12 DID write those. Be sure to check them out! Anyway, what does Mark call the snare line at Cleveland High School?" A few seconds later, someone buzzed in. "DJ?"

"The Elite 5," DJ replied.

"Correct! Who do you want to eliminate?"

"Sugar."

"ARE YOU KIDDING-" Sugar was interrupted by being dropped.

"I do not disagree with you, DJ," Alejandro said. "Next question: What did Lindsay say after she voted for Courtney in Oceans Eight - Or Nine, in Total Drama Action?" Someone buzzed in. "Courtney?"

"'No matter what, I could only press the Courtney button!" Courtney replied. A buzzer sounded.

"Sorry, _niña,_ but no." Someone buzzed in. "Dawn?"

"'No matter what, my finger would only press the Courtney button!'" Dawn replied.

"You got it! Who's out?"

"Scott." Scott was dropped.

"Next question," Heather said, "In Island, whose dare got me eliminated?" Someone buzzed in. "Rodney?"

"Lindsay's?" Rodney replied.

"Correct! Who's out?"

"Sorry, Justin." Justin dropped.

"Next question," Alejandro said. "There's only 2 options, so if you buzz in and get it wrong, you will be eliminated. In Total Drama World Tour, which newbie got off the bus first: me or Sierra?" Someone buzzed in. "Vladimir?"

"You did, Alejandro!"

"Correct! Who's out?"

"Scarlett." Scarlett was dropped.

"13 left, and 5 of you are going to be back on the show!" Heather said. "Next question: According to Beth, where did she meet her boyfriend?" Someone buzzed in. "DJ?"

"Orthodontist's office," DJ replied.

"Correct! Who's out?"

"Max. Sorry, little guy."

"You'll pay for this!" Max said, before being dropped.

"Next question," Alejandro said. "In Total Drama Revenge of the Island, which of Mike's personalities are seen fir-" Someone buzzed in (I bet you can't guess who). "Zoey?"

"Chester!" Zoey replied.

"Correct! Who's out?"

"Scott." Scott dropped.

"Next question," Heather said. "In World Tour, what trick did Cody use to convince Gwen to carry the epi-pen?" It took a few seconds before someone buzzed in. "Lightning?"

"Puppy dog eyes," Lightning replied.

"Correct!"

"Yeah! Sha-Lightning strikes! Sorry DJ, but you just got struck by Lightning!" DJ dropped.

"Next question," Alejandro said. "In Total Drama Action, during the spy movie challenge, what prop did Lindsay walk into?" Someone buzzed in. "Amy?"

"A fake cave opening, which actually looked quite real," Amy replied.

"Correct! Who's out?"

"That annoying Rodney." Rodney dropped.

"Next question," Heather said. "In one episode of Revenge of the Island, Chris constantly references hurling after eliminating a contestant. Whose cooking caused Chris to hurl?" Someone buzzed in. "Zoey?"

"Scott's," Zoey replied.

"Correct! Who's out?"

"Mmm… Justin." Justin dropped.

"Next question," Alejandro said. "On the episode of Mike's elimination in Revenge of the Island, which Total Drama original made a cameo?" Someone buzzed in. "Topher?"

"Duncan!" Topher said.

"Correct! Who's out?"

"Beardo." Beardo dropped.

"Next question," Heather said. "Who returned on episode 5 of Pahkitew Island?" Someone buzzed in. "Amy?"

"I did!" Amy said.

"Correct! Who's out?"

"Zoey." Zoey was dropped.

"Next question," Alejandro said. "We're down to our final 6, so whoever gets this right is going to be back on the show! Who created the first ever alliance on Total-" Someone buzzed in. "Amy?"

"Heather," Amy replied.

"Correct! Who's out?"

"Topher."

"And with that, we have 5!" Heather said. "Vladimir, Dawn, Amy, Anne Maria, Lightning, congratulations! You just made it back onto the show!"

"Did I just let Amy back onto Total Drama 60 Club?" Vladimir said.

"Yeah, you did," Amy said. "Now get us to the next destination!"

"We will," Alejandro said. "Now get out." All 5 of them were dropped. "That's the show, everyone! Tune in next time for more drama, alliances, love, pain, and potentially some explosions, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	11. Episode 9: The Trimarathon

**A/N: OK, I admit it, the last chapter SUCKED (not counting the aftermath). It was basically a long story about how Zoey and Justin got voted out. I wish I had done more, but I wanted to get it out! I'd like to apologize for that rushed chapter, and how much I've been focusing on Bermuda Square, due to it having my main OC, Mark, and my OTP, Sierra x Cody, in it. So, I'm challenging myself to give as few lines as possible to Bermuda Square this episode, since I've used them WAY too much, though Noah, Kim, the Tripartite Alliance, and Bermuda Square's sphere of influence are all still fair game, and that I make an exception when I bring in the 5 people rejoining the game and merge the teams (only because I absolutely have to, otherwise, it becomes boring). Note that at this point, everyone knows that Bermuda Square exists, as well as their name. Anyway, shoutout, yet again, to Mattafat, who suggested the challenge I'm using here! This one's a bit longer, at over 10,000 words, thanks to the rejoin. So, without further ado, episode 9!**

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Chris said. "SeahawkLover12 ran out of challenge ideas and… oh, forget it." Chris looked slightly annoyed, but quite frustrated, about the previous episode. "What do you want me to recap? Basically, nothing happened, other than an alliance against Zoey and Justin getting them both voted out, even though it was just supposed to be single elimination! Honestly, just go back to see what happened! Ugh! It was probably the most rushed episode in the history of Total Drama, but at least it wasn't just full of filler! I had to do absolutely nothing, and there was plenty of backstabbing between our 5 power players: Mark, Noah, Tobias, Lindsay, and Kim! And they were basically the only ones that did anything! Raaheel became a bit suspicious of Kim, but didn't act on it, and Kim doesn't know. Are we going to have a 6th power player? Will Kim figure out Raaheel? Who's going home next? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

"I can't believe Zoey's gone!" Mike said in the confessional, showing a good amount of worry, and also sadness. "For the first time, I'm in this game all alone! No personalities, no Zoey, just me and the Anti-Manipulator Alliance. I already miss her! I know that whoever went for Zoey is coming for me next, but do I want to stop them? I mean, if I get eliminated, I get to see Zoey again… What are you saying, Mike?! This is what the person who got her eliminated would want you to think! Svetlana would never let you quit, much less in only episode 9!"

"Huge shocker that Zoey went home!" Bridgette said in the confessional, looking surprised, but also worried, thinking she was next on the target list. "She's one of the nicest contestants ever, right up there with Geoff, and everyone likes her! The only answer would be alliances, but the only alliance even close to 16 people is the anti-manipulator alliance, which Zoey is _in_! I don't know how anyone could get enough votes to eliminate her, much less SIXTEEN votes!"

"Zoey going home is going raise a lot of red flags," Dakota said in the confessional, looking neutral. "Especially with 16 whole votes against her! I have to be careful on both sides, so I don't look like I eliminated Zoey, or show up on the radar of whoever did! Whoever did take her down is probably very powerful in this game…"

"People are going to be really focused on going on a witch hunt for whoever eliminated Zoey," Raaheel said in the confessional, with a look like that of a teacher when teaching about a subject. "But I know it was Kim. She's up to something! I'm going to stay focused on the challenges, though. This next challenge is probably going to be full of people panicking to find the perpetrator, or people trying to frame others as the perp. For now, I'm going to stick with Kim, because she wouldn't attack the people helping her, right? Not even Alejandro went as low as unnecessarily attacking his own sphere of influence!"

"This confirms it," Blaineley said in the confessional, looking mischievous, with a smirk on her face to boot. "Kim is evil. And I LOVE evil in this game! Even if I get eliminated, I just get to dish up the dirt! And being in her sphere of influence may be bad news for my chance of winning, but it keeps me in the spotlight, and really, that's the only reason I didn't dump these guys! Every episode I'm in is worth a billion bucks of publicity! And if you know me, you know that my exchange rate is 7 to 1 between money and publicity. Maybe I should overthrow Kim and become the new bad girl, though… Yeah, the bad girl gets all the cameras! Buh-bye, Kimmy!"

In 2nd class, with the Terminators…

"Raaheel, can we talk?" Blaineley asked.

"Sure!" Raaheel replied. Blaineley sat down next to Raaheel.

"Listen, I've seen a lot of reality TV. More than Sierra! And I get paid for it! Anyway, I know when there's a bad person about, and when someone's getting suspicious. I know you're suspicious of Kim, and we both know she eliminated Zoey. I want to propose an alliance with you to take Kim out."

"It's on!" Raaheel replied, becoming happy and confident. "But we still don't have enough votes!"

"I know exactly how to manipulate Ezekiel. Get him on our side, and bam! Kim is gone!"

"Alright! Let's do this!"

"ATTENTION ALL PLAYERS!" Chris said over the PA. "Meet me in the dining area for an important announcement regarding the rest of the game!"

In the dining area…

"Teams," Chris said, "as you know, we have entered the single elimination stage of the game, and we are down to 40 of you. It is time to remove one of the teams. No one will be eliminated in the first merge, but the teams will be reshuffled. Also, people WILL be eliminated in the remainder of the merges! To determine our new teams, you will go into 20 pairs. Then, the pairs will pair up into 10 half teams. Then, the 10 half teams will pair up into our 5 new teams of 8. First, I want you to stand next to someone you want to be on the same team with."

Katie and Sadie instantly hugged each other, smiling, while Eva pulled Mark into a hug from behind, initially catching Mark by surprise, but as soon as he realized it was Eva, he began smiling. Mark, unable to hug back due to the position, leaned left, and put his arm around her neck. Cody practically jumped into Sierra's arms, and kissed her on the cheek, before they began making out, as Geoff and Bridgette were already doing, albeit with Geoff being held against the wall by Bridgette, rather than one of them being carried. Jasmine and Shawn stood next to each other, holding hands, but not making out, as did Gwen and Trent. Sam and Dakota hugged each other. Dave and Sky saw Sam and Dakota, glanced at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and hugged each other. Ferdinand smirked at Ella, with Ella blushing, and they began making out. Izzy was carried by Owen, with them making out, and Tyler was making out with Lindsay on a wall.

"Wanna pair with me?" Beth asked Sammy. She seemed friendly, but there was a devious smile behind her mask.

"Sure!" Sammy replied. She trusted her, which most saw as an obvious good choice, but Mark looked worried, knowing that she was making a massive mistake, but was quickly pulled into a kiss by Eva, to the point where Mark was held up by just one of Eva's arms.

"Beth is one of the nicest players in the game!" Sammy said in the confessional. "I like her! I wonder why Mark looked worried, though?"

"I had to get her with the rest of the Tripartite Alliance," Beth said in the confessional, with a devious grin on her face, "so we could vote her out and slow down Bermuda Square. She's in their sphere of influence!"

"Sammy is so screwed," Mark said in the confessional, looking worried. "She probably only got Beth to go with her so she can vote her out!"

"Wanna pair up, Mike?" Cameron asked, being truly friendly.

"Sure!" Mike replied. "Too bad I can't pair with Zoey, though. This is the first time I've been in this game with no personalities, and no Zoey."

"Well, I'm still here for you, buddy!"

"Thanks, Cam!"

"And the Anti-Manipulator Alliance perpetuates," Tobias commented, smiling.

"We're the two brainiest players here," Noah said to Tobias, smirking a little. "Wanna pair up?"

"Sure!"

"Tobias?" Noah said in the confessional, smirking evilly. He then dragged his hand across his throat, making the "chhk" sound effect. "Then, I'LL rule the Anti-Manipulator Alliance AND my sphere of influence, and with 11 votes and growing, I'll be the most powerful player this game has ever seen!" He began manically laughing.

"Alliance, Raaheel, remember?" Blaineley said, smiling at Raaheel.

"Of course," Raaheel replied, standing next to Blaineley.

"Let's do this, Kim!" Ezekiel said, standing next to Kim.

"Ezekiel is so easy to play," Kim said in the confessional, with a devious smirk. "He's so scared of getting eliminated, he'll do anything for protection!"

"That leaves Brick, Anna, Staci, Leonard, B, and Liam!" Chris said.

"I don't really care who I get," Liam said, shrugging his shoulders. "You're all pretty cool."

B gave a thumbs up in the confessional

"Wanna pair up?" Anna asked Brick.

"That is completely out of the blue," Brick said. "But sure! Why?"

"Give my team an advantage. I live life on the edge, rebelliously, you take what you're given and follow your code absolutely. The more diverse a team is in this game, the more ways they can win."

B stepped over to Liam. "Hey, it's the silent genius! We can pair up!" B showed Liam a thumbs up.

"I guess that leaves us," Leonard said to Staci. They paired up.

"And we have our pairs!" Chris said. "It's Mark and Eva, Sierra and Cody, Blaineley and Raaheel, Geoff and Bridgette, Mike and Cameron, Katie and Sadie, Jasmine and Shawn, Gwen and Trent, Owen and Izzy, Lindsay and Tyler, Kim and Ezekiel, Sky and Dave, Noah and Tobias, LeShawna and Harold, Sam and Dakota, Brick and Anna, Staci and Leonard, Beth and Sammy, and B and Liam! Pairs, stick together, and pair up with other pairs, to get us our 10 half teams."

"Can we pair up with my BFF?" Beth said.

"Of course!" Sammy replied. Beth and Sammy, and Tyler and Lindsay became a half team. Mark looked worried.

"Great. One of my sphere of influence with our entire rival alliance on her team!" Mark said in the confessional. "Sorry, Sammy."

"Bermuda Square?" Sierra asked Eva, carrying Cody over her shoulder.

"Of course," Eva replied. Sierra and Cody, and Mark and Eva paired up into a half team.

"Alliance?" Blaineley asked Kim.

"You know it!" Kim replied. Raaheel and Ezekiel smirked at each other. Kim and Ezekiel, and Raaheel and Blaineley paired up into a half team.

"Mind if we pair with Owen?" Noah asked Tobias.

"Of course!" Tobias replied. "He's awesome!"

"Yeah, we'll pair with you!" Owen replied.

"Don't get me wrong," Noah said in the confessional, "I think of Owen as an actual friend. Especially after he got me set up with Emma. But in this game, I have to be cold. As far as this game is concerned, he's just my sphere of influence."

"You wanna pair up?" Bridgette asked Sky.

"Sure!" Sky replied. Geoff and Bridgette, and Sky and Dave paired up.

"Let's do this," LeShawna said to Gwen. "The Anti-Manipulator Alliance shall perpetuate!"

"Nice," Tobias said. LeShawna and Harold, and Gwen and Trent paired up.

"Anti-Manipulator Alliance?" Sadie asked Mike.

"You know it!" Mike replied. Cameron and Mike, and Katie and Sadie paired up.

"We've got no alliance," Jasmine said. "You wanna pair up, Brick and Anna?"

"Sure!" Anna replied. "Different skills win Total Drama, right?"

"True," Shawn noted. Jasmine and Shawn, and Brick and Anna paired up.

"Do you guys wanna pair up?" Rafael asked Sam. Rafael changed personalities.

"Yeah, he's alright," Ferdinand said. "Paul likes him, and Joseph doesn't really care who we get. As far as he's concerned, he can carry anyone to victory. He's pretty arrogant." Ferdinand changed personalities.

"Shut the fuck up, wimp!" Joseph said. Joseph changed personalities.

"Stay down, muscle brain!" Ferdinand said. "Ella is here!"

"Uh, sure, we'll pair!" Sam said, nervously.

"Awesome!"

"Oh dear," Ella said in the confessional. "It would have been nice if Zoey was still in the game. She's got experience dating MPD! She could tell me what to do here!"

"That bitch Joseph is going to ruin me!" Ferdinand said in the confessional. "He's going to fall for one of the girls here, and destroy everything between me and Ella! Oh, Chris would love that!"

"Sounds like SOMEONE's got a Vito!" Cameron said, busting into the confessional from above. Ferdinand changed personalities.

"What the hell, man?" Joseph asked.

"I can help you out, if you want."

"I'm Joseph, you know."

"I can help all four of you. We're already in the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, but do you want a second alliance between us? I'll add Mike, too! He'll be useful!"

"Sure! What should we call it, though?"

"How about The Others? We're all different from everyone else, and not necessarily popular, but still benevolent."

"Sure!"

"That leaves Staci and Leonard, and B and Liam," Chris said. "Here are our half teams: Mark, Eva, Sierra, and Cody; Sammy, Beth, Lindsay, and Tyler; Kim, Ezekiel, Raaheel, and Blaineley; Noah, Tobias, Izzy, and Owen; Jasmine, Shawn, Brick, and Anna; Geoff, Bridgette, Sky, and Dave; LeShawna, Harold, Gwen, and Trent; Cameron, Mike, Katie, and Sadie; PFRJ, Ella, Sam, and Dakota; and Staci, Leonard, B, and Liam. Half teams, it's time to become full teams! 5 teams of 8."

"Well, Bermuda Square did repair our relationship somewhat," Sky said to Dave, "so…"

"We're cool with it!" Geoff said.

"Not like Bermuda Square would have anything against us!" Bridgette noted. "Wait did they-"

"We accept!" Eva said.

"Let's keep the Screaming Gophers going!" Sierra said. "Screaming Gophers Mk. III!"

"Isn't Eva a Killer Bass?" Sky asked.

"She had no objections," Cody noted. "Do you, Geoff and Bridgette?"

"No," Geoff replied. Bridgette gave the thumbs up.

"Ironic how the Screaming Gophers Mk. III has more Killer Bass on it than Screaming Gophers," Dave said in the confessional. "But they do have four former members of the Screaming Gophers V2, only one of them was a Screaming Gopher in the first place, and the strongest physically was a Killer Bass! But of course, it was _Cody_ that was the Screaming Gopher, and when Sierra's around with Cody…"

"I don't think that me and Bridge are going to be around too long if we lose," Geoff said in the confessional. "Good news is that 5 of us are super athletic: Sierra, Mark, Eva, Bridgette, and Sky; 4 of us are real smart: Cody, Dave, Sierra, and Bridgette; and we're all pretty well liked! Except maybe for Mark, thanks to him eliminating DJ, but I'm in no position to trifle with Bermuda Square right now! Still, as long as we don't come in 5th, we're safe!"

"Anti-Manipulator Alliance perpetuates?" Tobias asked the only half team made entirely of Anti-Manipulator Alliance members: Cameron, Mike, Katie, and Sadie.

"Of course!" Sadie said.

"Let's do this!" Cameron said.

"Team Unity?" Mike suggested.

"Izzy likes that!" Izzy said.

"Sounds good to me," Noah and Tobias said simultaneously.

"Wanna pair up?" Leonard asked Kim. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "You know, if you want." There was a slight blush on his face.

"Oh, sure!" Kim said. "You look so nice!" She kissed Leonard on the cheek, and winked at him, leaving him in a trance.

"You OK, man?" Liam asked.

B pointed at Kim, put his arms in an X across his torso, and did a wave-off motion.

"She is so amazing," Leonard said in the confessional, entranced by Kim. "Cute girls usually don't talk to us nerds. Hopefully, Kim will be in on our magic!"

"Looks like I just pulled off my first charm!" Kim said in the confessional, smirking deviously. "He's a pathetic nerd, so I intimidate him, because I'm just that cute! Well, I don't think of nerds as pathetic, but most cute girls do. Heck, if Sierra wasn't already dating him, I might actually hit on Cody! Same goes for Noah, except that the other girl is Emma. Anyway, he'll do anything if I keep him thinking I might actually like him! Spoiler alert: these lips will be touching a lot of cheeks! I don't have a boyfriend at the moment, because I'm still playing the field, seeing which of those boys at school deserves me. Or, perhaps someone here deserves me more! Still, as long as there's boys to charm, I've got this game wrapped up! Or, at least, a spot in the finals. I do not intend to make the same mistake Alejandro made in World Tour. I'd kiss the boy _after_ throwing my statue into the volcano! That's my approach to the whole game. After all, I can break hearts here. I could just date one of those other boys under my spell! Anyway, Leonard is perfect, because he'll be loyal, and if he ever starts to figure me out, I can easily eliminate him. He's useless! Also, now that Zoey's out of the picture, I can make my move on Mike, one of the most _loved_ contestants in the game…" She began laughing maniacally.

"There is something up with that girl!" Liam said in the confessional. "No one is that flirtatious in this game without a reason! And unless your name is Cody, that reason is going to get someone eliminated…"

"That confirms it!" Raaheel said in the confessional. "Kim is up to something! She's acting exactly like Alejandro, but charming boys instead of girls! And I'm sure that if she wanted, she could charm some of the girls here, too…"

"How about we call ourselves the Rising Stars?" Blaineley asked. "After all, that's what we're going to be. Stars. We're not all big stars yet, hence, Rising!"

"Well, I guess I could always get higher," Kim said.

B nodded his head.

"I'll take it!" Raaheel said. Kim walked over, and began flirting with Leonard, allowing Raaheel to secretly get Ezekiel and Blaineley away, near the confessional.

"What is it, Raaheel?"

"Kim is up to something! I know it!" Raaheel said.

"I had a feeling!" Blaineley said. "She is acting like Alejandro!"

"Yeah, she seemed like a Femalejandro!"

"A what?" Raaheel questioned.

"Combination of Female and Alejandro, eh? Like if Alejandro was a girl!"

"Well, in that case, I agree with you."

"So, what, are you trying to overthrow her?" Blaineley asked.

"Yeah! A new alliance, to take down Alejandro 2.0!"

"So, what should we call ourselves?" Ezekiel asked.

"How about the Order of the Fallen Star?" Blaineley asked. "We're trying to make a so-called star fall!"

"Why not?" Raaheel replied. "Let's do this!"

"Let's go with Greta, Tank, LaShiqua, and Harry!" Lindsay said.

"Make Sammy look bad, and with my sphere of influence, slow down Bermuda Square!" Lindsay said in the confessional. "You know me as the dumb blonde, but I'm probably the smartest contestant here! Of course I knew their names. I meant to get it wrong."

After a few seconds, Sammy spoke up. "Do you mean Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, and Harold?"

"You calling out my girl?" Tyler demanded.

"No, I'm just making sure I know who she's talking about! You've been on the receiving end of that before!"

"She's better than that! You don't need to call her out! You haven't even competed with her until now, _Samey_!"

"You did not just go there!"

"What's wrong here?" LeShawna asked. Kim glanced over.

"Nice work, Lindsay!" Kim said in the confessional. "You know how to play!"

"I didn't- what?" Sammy said in the confessional, with her hand on her head, confused. "What is going on anymore?!"

"So, what should we call ourselves?" Gwen asked. Sammy was standing off to the side.

"How about the Storm?" Tyler suggested. No one else said anything.

"That leaves Brick, Anna, Jasmine, Shawn, Paul, Ella, Dakota, and Sam!" Chris said.

"So, what do we call ourselves?" Jasmine asked.

"I know!" Rafael said. "One sec." He pulled out his phone. A few seconds later, he looked up. "My family's originally from Samoa. I was thinking 'the Voyagers of Total Drama' in Samoan, so we get 'O tagata faimalaga o le taʻaloga tele,' according to an online translator. That sound good?"

"Seems a bit long," Shawn commented.

"Well, we can go by 'tagata' for short!"

"Sounds good to me!" Jasmine said.

"Let's go with it!" Brick said. The rest of the members of Tagata gave approving gestures.

"And we have our new teams!" Chris said. "Sierra, Cody, Mark, Eva, Dave, Sky, Geoff, Bridgette: the Screaming Gophers Mk. III; Tobias, Noah, Owen, Izzy, Cameron, Mike, Katie, and Sadie: Team Unity; Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Sammy, Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, and Harold: the Storm; Kim, Ezekiel, Raaheel, Blaineley, B, Liam, Staci, and Leonard: the Rising Stars; Brick, Anna, Jasmine, Shawn, PFRJ, Ella, Dakota, and Sam: O tagata faimalaga o le taʻaloga tele! Did I read that right?"

"Yeah, you did," Rafael replied. "You can just call us Tagata for short. That means 'voyagers.' Full thing means 'the voyagers of Total Drama.'"

"OK. Anyway, Screaming Gophers get 1st class, Rising Stars get 2nd class, Total Drama 8 gets 3rd class, Team Unity gets 4th class, and Tagata gets 5th class, based off of my arbitrary determinations of how you would have done in the last challenge. From this point on, only the last place team will be up for elimination, only one person will be eliminated at a time, and voting rights will NOT be handed out to the first place team. Get ready, and make sure you get some sleep, because your next challenge starts soon. Keep that in mind if you're thinking strategically." The teams left.

"This should slow down Bermuda Square!" Lindsay said in the confessional. "Take out Samey, and their sphere of influence goes down! And that's a cinch for us, with the sort of sphere of influence we have!"

"I rule this team!" Kim said in the confessional. "I just don't know why Blaineley wanted us to pair with Staci so badly…"

"I'm going to take down Kim, and then Staci, who does absolutely nothing," Blaineley said in the confessional. "I'll take over for Kim, and the cameras, and the billion, are MINE!"

The plane landed in a small airport in Greece.

"Welcome to Greece," Chris said, "birthplace of the Olympics! As with the other challenges, this is a hint to what our challenge is. Our challenge begins with this table of energy bars and energy drinks!" Chris pulled a tablecloth off of the table, revealing energy bars, and bottles of energy drinks. "Help yourself. They're all free, and first-come, first serve!" No one moved, except Mark, who quickly pocketed a bottle of Gatorade. "Why aren't you going!"

"Season 1, episode 2," Liam replied. "Duh! You're trying to trick us into eating this stuff, and have a challenge after that gets harder the more you eat!"

"Am I?"

"You're Chris McLean!" Sierra said.

"True. Anyway, you've got until I finish talking. This time, for real, no one will be eliminated. You are competing for new players! The aftermath show had a second chance contest, putting 5 players back into the game. Here they are now!" Dawn, Vladimir, Anne Maria, Lightning, and Amy walked in. "Vladimir is on the Screaming Gophers Mk. III, Anne Maria is on Team Unity, Lightning is on the Storm, Amy is on the Rising Stars, and Dawn is on Tagata."

"YOU!" Sammy said. Her face was a mix of fear, shock, and anger, but mostly shock and anger.

"Oh, look, it's the biggest asshole in the game!" Noah said. He seemed quite unhappy about Amy showing up.

"Bigger than Mal?" Mike questioned, looking quite neutral about Amy.

"Well, she did try to kill her own sister at the very start of the show," Mark said. "And she'll probably try to use Sammy as a human shield, AGAIN. Don't worry, Sammy, I'll keep you safe."

"From Amy, maybe," Lindsay said in the confessional. "But if they lose, we'll nail her!"

"The Tripartite Alliance is probably my biggest threat," Amy said in the confessional. "If I so much as look at them wrong, they'll be right on me! That's why I need to help Samey; she's in the sphere of influence of the only alliance more powerful: Bermuda Square. Then, I can take down Samey, and annihilate Bermuda Square. I just need to turn Cody against Sierra, and the whole thing falls down!"

"Hey, Sammy," Amy said, passing near Sammy. Amy seemed to show some actual concern for Sammy, somehow.

"What do YOU want?" Sammy replied. She seemed more angry now, and everyone knew that she just wanted to see Amy go home again.

"Be careful out there. There's a massive threat to you on your team. I want to see you make the merge."

"Why should I trust you? You're just trying to get me so paranoid that I get eliminated, and you'll look better in front of the cameras! These people have seen Pahkitew Island. They know how it really is. So don't try your fucking acting on me, because it's not going to work."

"The best advice and the biggest threats come from the most unlikely of sources. That's all I can tell you. You don't have to trust me, but if you don't, I can't save you from getting voted out."

"YOU probably just want to vote me out!"

"Suit yourself, sis." Amy walked off, looking slightly angry, but moreso worried.

"Is Amy telling the truth for once?" Sammy said in the confessional. "Someone show me a sign!"

"Amy?" Mark said.

"Yes?" Amy replied. Mark grabbed her by the collar, and stared angrily at her, growling his words at her, with the anger burning in his eyes so hot, if anyone were to so much as touch his face, they could easily burn to a crisp instantly, or at least, get 3rd degree burns that might never heal. It was a look Mark had never given anyone before. Amy looked quite scared only seeing the face, and she was a tough cookie normally. The camera zoomed in on the conversation slowly.

"Listen here, you little piece of shit. Stay the fuck out of our way, and don't touch Sammy, and you'll be fine. But if you so much as look at your sister wrong, I will fuck you up, and leave you to Eva and the trap doors. And if I'm eliminated for yelling at you, the rest of Bermuda Square will fuck you up in my place." The shot switched to directly in front of Mark's face, with flames in the background. It may be best that you not picture his face, though, as it may cause you to be unable to sleep tonight. "We've all seen Pahkitew Island, so we know what you really are, so don't you try playing the fucking victim on me, or anyone else here." The shot switched to Amy's face, which was scared. Not acting like it to gain sympathy, but genuinely scared of Mark. In fact, there was a look of terror on her face, as if she had seen a ghost, or a murder, though the rage in Mark's eyes wasn't a far drop. "Sammy is under OUR protection, just as much as Cody, me, Eva, or Sierra. We know everything about you, and we will decimate you on international television if you lay a finger on the angel that is Sammy." As he said this, he poked Amy. The shot then turned back to Mark's face and the flames. "You're not supposed to be here. I don't like you, and you REALLY won't like me if you even think about harming Sammy. Got that, you bitch?" The shot turned back to Amy's terrified face.

"Got… it…" Amy replied. Anyone that saw her would describe her as "shaken," or something along those lines, as that's what she was.

"Good." Mark threw Amy down quite harshly, clearly intending to cause pain, but not injury, leaving her on the ground, before giving her the cut throat gesture. "Stay the fuck away from us." Amy started to tear up, and Mark grabbed her by the collar again. "I SAID, DON'T TRY PLAYING THE FUCKING VICTIM!" Mark threw her down again, a bit harder this time. Everyone gasped at Mark's freakout, looking scared, as he walked off. Amy looked terrified, to say the least, and Mark looked ready to give someone a black eye, at the very least.

"Oh! Harsh, man!" Chris said. "Try not to get voted out!"

"Assuming my alliance does not betray me, I think I'm fine," Mark replied.

"Touchy!" Lindsay said, looking scared, but exaggerating her fear quite a bit.

"Well, Amy is an asshole," LeShawna noted, looking a little mad, knowing what Amy was like.

"I guess we can't use Amy against Mark right now," Lindsay said in the confessional, looking a little disappointed. "Maybe we can use her later." Her expression turned to slight anger. "But yeah, Mark's right. Amy's a complete bitch! I wouldn't treat my friends, much less my sister, that harsh! I only play the victim for strategical purposes in the game, not to ruin someone's life! I hope you all understand that what I have done and will do was never anything personal, just strategic."

"OK, Mark SERIOUSLY scares me," Amy said in the confessional, looking terrified, and holding her legs up onto the toilet seat, so as not to touch the ground, as if Mark might pop out from below and throw her to the ground again. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually scared of someone! Not like Mark needs to know that, tough. I need to find protection. Maybe from Kim, or the Tripartite Alliance. They'll both backstab me, but at least I'll beat Samey. Still, the second time, it took everything I had not to tear up. I can't show any emotion in front of him. I know he'll just accuse me of playing the victim again, and probably do worse. He's a football star, so that probably wasn't even close to the extent of what he can do. And no one's going to help me, not after what happened in Pahkitew Island."

"Even I wouldn't be as harsh as Mark!" Sammy said in the confessional, looking both happy and scared. "I think Mark hates Amy more than I hate her! But damn am I happy that Mark did it. Amy won't boss me around, no ma'am!"

"Oh dang, if you though what I did in Island was bad…" Eva said in the confessional, showing a tiny bit of fear. "I feel a tiny bit sorry for Amy. A tiny bit. About as much as how much I like the Tripartite Alliance."

"That is a side of Mark we have not seen before," Tobias said in the confessional, looking quite scared. "Anyway, I saw the fear in Amy's eyes. She's probably terrified of him. I agree with him that she's a bitch, but I don't agree with how he delivered the message."

"That was a little scary for me!" Cody said in the confessional, looking scared. "My own ally, with that sort of fury in him? What? That doesn't look like Mark!"

"Is this what happens when you pull Mark off the field for too long?" Dawn said in the confessional, with a bit of fear in her eyes, but not much. "There was plenty of anger in Mark, and Amy was really scared of him. I can tell."

"Looks like Amy is terrified," Blaineley said in the confessional, looking both scared and mischievous. "Can you guess what I'll do? That's right: use it to my advantage! Create some drama! Amy will be a powerful addition to my sphere of influence. Then, Kim is done."

"So, looks like Mark's letting his true colors show," Raaheel said in the confessional, looking only worried. "He might be a target."

"I've never seen this sort of thing happen in Total Drama before!" Sierra said in the confessional, looking a little scared. "The closest to this was Eva's freakout in season 1, episode 2, but this time, Mark flipped at a known evil player. I don't think anyone else will be on the receiving end of it though."

"Me and Mark definitely share a goal," Jasmine said in the confessional, with a neutral expression, "but if he freaks out like that, he'll get dropped pretty fast. Still, it's pretty clear he'll defend Sammy. I still think I should take to him, though, so I don't end up in his crosshairs! I'm popular, so I wouldn't be surprised of Bermuda Square gave me some glances soon."

"I meant every word I said to her," Mark said in the confessional, looking quite angry, and up against the camera. Once again, I would not recommend you try to picture his face, if you want to get sleep tonight. "She is the only person here who I'm not going to give anything to. She already lost her chance with me. She is the biggest bitch in the game since Courtney, or Heather. I'd rather date Heather than have anything to do with Amy!" Mark then began looking defensive, pulling away from the camera. "Not that I would date Heather, of course, Eva, that's not what I mean. Point is, I don't like Amy in the slightest bit. I'm sure you figured that part out already, I just feel the need to elaborate, by using an extremely out-of-proportion metaphor. A hyperbole, if you will. Have I mentioned that I don't like Amy, and that she's a total bitch?" Mark made the cut throat gesture. "Anyway, I'm not going to be like that to anyone else, assuming they don't put anyone's life in danger, and doesn't turn out to be as horrible as Amy. Sammy's an angel! I mean, I'm not going to flip too much if you do what Amy does for strategic purposes; I understand that, and I'm not below doing it strategically myself; but Amy only does it to use her sister as a slave! I'll have fun setting Sammy up with someone. But who? Mike's the best match, but he's dating Zoey. Cameron's aromantic according to Sierra. That leaves Vladimir, Tobias, Liam, Ezekiel, Leonard, B, and Brick. I don't think Sammy and Brick would really click. Tobias, maybe. I wouldn't pair her with Ezekiel, and I'm not sure about B. She definitely won't care about Leonard. Vladimir might be a good option, if I can figure out what he's like, first. And I can weaken the Anti-Manipulator Alliance. I think it's Geoff's turn to go first, and I don't want Kim throwing a monkey wrench in their love."

"Hey, Dawn!" Eva said.

"I KNOW what you did, Eva," Dawn said, looking a tiny bit angry, but not much. "And your aura seems to be dark and red."

"Whatever. At least you're not Amy."

"Yeah, Mark seems to harbor extreme anger towards her. As far as I can tell, they have no history."

"Never seen her anywhere but TV," Mark said.

"Welcome to the team, Dawn!" Brick said.

"I think we'll get along just fine!" Ella added.

"Hey, guys!" Vladimir said. "Happy to be back!"

"Yeah, let's see if you can get the plants right this time," Noah commented.

"Shut the fuck up, Noah."

"I'm going to own this," Vladimir said in the confessional. "I'm not going to lose this time."

"Anne Maria in the house, baby!" Anne Maria said. "That's right, I'm back!" Mike seemed a little nervous.

"Don't worry," Cameron said, "Vito can't mess things up."

"Yeah, but it's still awkward!" Mike replied.

"Maybe I could try hooking her up with someone," Kim said. "All you need to do is pull out of Tobais' sphere of influence!"

"But we're a democratic alliance!" Cameron said.

"Yeah, well, newsflash, ZOEY IS OUT. You guys easily had enough votes to defend her, but she got eliminated! Think about it; there's too many of you for a legitimate alliance. Tobias scares you with manipulators, so he can use you as votes!"

"Why should we trust you?" Mike asked.

"Because I can stop anything awkward happening with you and Anne Maria. And do I look untrustworthy to you?" Kim gave Mike a cute look, causing Cameron's jaw to drop.

"She is amazing!" Cameron said in the confessional.

"Heh, looks really do matter, huh?" Kim said in the confessional.

Mike walked up to Tobias.

"Listen, I know what you're up to, and so does Cameron," Mike said. "Not to mention Kim, who told us."

"I'm not up to anything," Tobias said.

"Exactly what you'd say," Cameron replied. "Anyway, just know that we're out of your alliance, and we're going with Kim and her alliance."

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when Kim uses Anne Maria to fuck you up. Goodbye." Mike and Cameron left.

"Damn, she's good!" Tobias said in the confessional. "As soon as they figure out what Kim's really up to, of course I'll take them back! I'm not a jerk like that. Still, Kim's probably one of the most devious players we've ever seen. She stacks up a good sphere of influence, and uses it to smack everyone else. But I'm not going to let Kim screw things up between Mike and Zoey. If I let her do that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I'm going to enjoy overthrowing Kim!" Blaineley said in the confessional. "Then, I'll be in a great position to cause drama."

"Cause jealousy between Mike and Cameron?" Kim said in the confessional. "Easy. Flirt with both of them, and no boy can resist me! Once again, Mark is the exception. He's not turned on by cuteness, even the likes of me. He's turned on by muscle. And with his alliance, he's untouchable! I have to let the Tripartite Alliance weaken Bermuda Square first before I can lay a finger on them. But if any one of them gets voted out, the whole thing falls apart. If Mark goes home, nothing will restrain Eva's rage, and she'll flip out at everyone, and the alliance will fall apart. If Cody goes home, Sierra will go crazy, and the alliance will fall apart. If Sierra goes home, Cody will quit to make sure Sierra stays stable, and the alliance will be down to Mark and Eva, who will be easy pickings. The only question is, what happens if Eva goes home? How would Mark react? It's not like Sierra and Cody will have much to say if Eva gets eliminated. Well, no matter."

"Looks like Kimmy's taking advantage of Anne Maria being back in the game," Tyler said, with Lindsay and Beth on his lap, "and Bermuda Square is taking advantage of Amy being back in the game."

"I say we go for Lightning!" Beth said. "Convince him that he needs an alliance to beat Mark! And after all, what does a jock like more than beating another jock?"

"How about a billion bucks?" Tyler replied. All 3 of them laughed manically.

"Sha-Lightning is back!" Lightning said. "Lightning don't know why none of you wanted him on your team."

"Maybe because they liked me?" Mark said.

"Yeah, shame that he's in an alliance," Lindsay said.

"Mark's in an alliance?"

"Oops, did I say that out loud?"

"Hey, we can help you stop Mark!" Tyler said, wearing a salesman's smile, and putting his arm around the back of Lindsay's neck. "Join OUR alliance! Then, he'll see who's the better athlete!"

"Nah, man, Sha-Lightning is a team of one!"

"That doesn't sound like a team to me," Beth said.

"Fine, turn us down," Tyler said. "But if you go this alone, he might pick you as his next target. After all, he thinks poorly of you! He thinks you don't have enough muscles!"

"In his head!" Tyler said in the confessional. "And he's right!"

"Sha-WHAT?" Lightning said. "You know what? I'm in! Mark is gonna be struck by Sha-Lightning!"

"Sure I will," Mark said. "Sure I will."

"Credit where it's due," Kim said in the confessional. "That was flawless execution by the Tripartite Alliance! But I've still got the upper hand!"

"With Lightning on the same team as her," Amy said in the confessional, "Samey is so dead. Getting Harold on their side would be a cinch! Then everyone's voting for Samey! Hopefully, she gets someone else on her team. If anyone's taking Samey out, it's gonna be me!"

"Alright, one more thing," Chris said. "The losers of this challenge will be losing someone to winning team, as chosen by the winners! One team's going to go to 8, 3 teams will stay at 9, and the 5th will go up to 10!"

"We HAVE to win this challenge," Mark said in the confessional. "If we can get the Storm to lose, we can save Sammy from the Tripartite Alliance, and force them to attack their own sphere of influence!"

"Anyway," Chris said, "time's up for getting energy." He dropped the table through a hidden trap door under it. "Anyway, your next challenge was suggested by Mattafat. Do any of you remember the awake-a-thon from season 1?"

"Yeah," replied Kim.

"Well, we're going to do something a bit different. This is the Endurance-a-thon! Right now, we're 15 kilometers Olympia, home of the ancient Olympic games. You have 1 hour to run to Olympia! I don't know which way it is to Olympia, but I'm sure the locals would. If you don't get to Olympia in 1 hour, you will be eliminated from the challenge. Last team with members remaining wins, and the very last one standing gets to pick who's joining their team! First team to lose all of their players will lose a player to the winners. The only rule is that you cannot take a bus, train, or plane, or hitchhike, take a cab, or use Uber, Lyft, or any of that shit. One more thing: there's 4 Chris heads you can collect at various places along the challenge, and an Alejandro head, which allows you to double your vote. Go!" Chris blew his air horn, and the players took off.

"Mark worries me a little," Jasmine said, in a group with Shawn and Sammy. "Did you see him go at Amy?"

"Yeah, he's got the temper of Eva!" Sammy said.

"Aren't they made for each other?" Shawn said. "Still, I hope to be on a different continent than them if they become zombies. In any case, they're fierce, strong, and loyal to each other. Anyway, we're not in his crosshairs, and I don't think we will be any time soon."

"Are you sure that he didn't just do it to 1try and add us to his sphere of influence?" Jasmine questioned.

"With that sort of anger?" Sammy replied. "I don't think so. Still, we don't know much about him. He's a matchmaker, and slightly evil, but he's a very loyal ally. That's all we've got!"

"Perhaps we should create an alliance? Protect each other from the likes of Bermuda Square?"

"Well, I'm already allied with them. But I don't think they'll mind. They like you, I'd think."

"I guess we're an alliance!" Jasmine said. "But what do we call ourselves?"

"Pahkitew's Children?" Shawn suggested. "We all come from Pahkitew Island, and it's not like we're going to expand."

"Sure!" Sammy replied.

"Let's go with it!" Jasmine replied.

"Anyway," Sammy said, "Amy mentioned something about a big threat on my team. I think she's bluffing, though."

"I don't know what she'd be talking about!" Jasmine said. "Everyone on the Storm is really nice! Lightning, maybe not so much, but everyone else is very nice!"

"Perhaps she was referencing Lightning?" Shawn suggested.

"Yeah, but that would be obvious!" Sammy said. "She wouldn't 'waste her brain cells' on something that obvious. Especially when I'm involved."

"She's definitely up to something, that's for sure," Jasmine noted. "Perhaps Bermuda Square could help us figure it out? I mean, they've got someone that knows strategy, and someone that knows everything about everyone! Probably even us 3!"

"Sounds good!" Sammy said. "And I'm already allied to them!"

With Kim and Amy…

"Hey, Amy!" Kim said. "I guess you're pretty scared of Mark?"

"No…" Amy replied. "OK, fine, I am! But you would be, too!"

"He's a little intimidating to everyone here, you know. Getting scared by him is normal! But together, we could easily stop him."

"So, what, you're proposing an alliance?"

"Yeah. Vote with me, and I keep you safe from Mark and Bermuda Square. After all, I can command an army of boys!"

"Well, I do need protection, especially since so many people hate me… sure!"

"Good choice."

"She's going to be the first to go the second I get the chance," Kim said in the confessional. "I don't actually want to align with her, but she was the easiest ally I could find. And this gives me a guaranteed polarity in the votes, even if Blaineley turns on me!"

"Anyway, I want more to tell you apart than just a freckle," Kim said. "You know, so Samey won't have you eliminated when she's voted out. So, I made these!" Kim put down her bag, and pulled out a uniform like Amy and Sammy's, but it was blue instead of red.

"Why should I change?" Amy asked.

"Because you'd look SO good in blue!"

"Maybe I would…" There was a portable toilet right nearby. "I'm going to change. Don't run off!"

With the Tripartite Alliance…

"We need to get some guys in our sphere of influence outside of our team," Lindsay said. No one else was around.

"True!" Beth said. "But who can we use?"

"Why don't you try something on Anne Maria? With Zoey out of the game, we can use Mike to our advantage!"

"But Vito is dead!"

"True, but we could try convincing Anne Maria that he's not, just harder to come by. And as soon as she figures us out, we can use Mike to vote her out!"

"But Mike's in Kim's sphere of influence!" Tyler said.

"Doesn't mean we can't trick him," Beth noted.

"True! Let's do it!" Beth left to look for Anne Maria.

With Blaineley and Staci…

"Hey, Staci!" Blaineley said.

"Hey, Blaineley!" Staci replied.

"Look, you think something's up with Kim?"

"Maybe. Come to think of it, she's a little too hot for this game!"

"Exactly! She's going around, getting people to be her minions, playing the hell out of everyone here. I'm making an alliance against Kim, that will last even after she's gone. You want in?"

"Sure!" Staci replied.

"Awesome."

Back at the starting line…

B was still there, working with some random metal, and a wheelchair.

"What is B up to?" Chris questioned. "He hasn't even left yet, and we're 10 minutes in! Go!" B waved Chris off, and kept working, before revealing his handiwork. "Is that a rocket-propelled wheelchair?" B nodded his head, and sat down in it. He pressed a few buttons, and was blasted away by his own handiwork.

"Well, he's not breaking the rules," James said.

With Beth and Anne Maria…

"Hey, Anne Maria!" Beth said.

"Hey there, Beth!" Anne Maria said. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted some help getting Vito. Now that Zoey's gone…"

"Sorry, but I already talked to Noah."

Earlier…

 _"Hey, Anne Maria!" Noah said._

 _"Hey there, Noah!" Anne Maria said. "What is it?"_

 _"I was just wondering if you wanted some help getting Vito. Now that Zoey's gone…"_

 _"Ain't Vito dead?"_

 _"I bet there's at least a little Vito left in Mike! I think I can get him out, if you make an alliance with me!"_

 _"Sure! I want my Vito baby!"_

 _"Excellent." Noah smirked a bit._

"Oh," Beth said. "Well, good luck!"

"Good luck to you!" Anne Maria said.

A little later…

B was already at the finish line, as Chris' helicopter flew in.

"Looks like B is the first one here!" Chris said. "Looks like he intends to use his brain to win this! How long have you been here, anyway?" B flipped over a screen, showing a stopwatch, showing that he had been there for 5 minutes and 36 seconds.

"He's good!" Chef said.

"Yeah. I'm impressed!"

"He's not first, actually," Dawn said.

"Dawn?" Chris asked. "How did you get here? And you don't even look winded!"

"Oh, I used a shortcut. I didn't break the rules, though, I promise!"

"That girl is weird!"

With Kim…

Kim noticed something sticking out of the sand.

"What's this?" Kim said. No one else was around. She knelt down, and pulled out a Chris head! "Hello, Chris head! Hm, I have no pockets, and my bag is full… where will no one look?" She smirked evilly, before stuffing it between her breasts!

"Having some big milk jugs has its advantages!" Kim said in the confessional, smirking. "Attract boys, stand out in a crowd, store stuff that you don't want people knowing you have…" She laughed manically. "This should make taking down Staci a little easier."

"Hey, Kim!" Leonard said.

"Yes, Leonard?" Kim asked.

"I don't want to see you go, but I found out about a pact of evil created between Blaineley, Raaheel, Ezekiel, and Staci! They are trying to vote you out!"

"What? Blaineley, Raaheel, and Ezekiel?"

"Yes."

"Argh, Staci must be playing them!"

"Actually-"

"Just vote for Staci tonight. I have a plan. Just try to win the challenge for now."

"Of course!" Leonard ran off.

"Mommy's going to love this," Kim said, kissing her Chris head.

At the finish line…

"10 minutes left," Chris said, "and B is the only one here! Could he singlehandedly win for the Rising Stars?"

"No," Chef said, "there's some other contestants now!" Right in front was Sierra, who was carrying Cody.

"We're here!" Sierra said.

"And you're carrying Cody?" Chris questioned.

"Cody-kins got tired, so I carried him the rest of the way."

"Sha-Lightning lost to crazy girl?!" Lightning questioned, as he got in.

"Sierra, Cody, and Lighting advance!" Chris said.

"Sierra was drugged in All Stars!" Cody said, defending Sierra.

"Why you letting her carry you like that?" Lightning asked.

"Because she's my girlfriend?"

"So now you are dating?!"

"You got a problem with that?" Eva questioned, as she strolled across the finish line.

"And Eva moves on!" Chris said. "Where's Mark?"

"He'll show up, I'm sure. He doesn't exactly have amazing stamina."

"Made it!" Brick said.

"And Brick advances!" Chris said.

"The trick is to jog," Rafael said, crossing the finish line. "Don't exhaust yourself. That's why Americans don't like soccer. Everyone's jogging, so it's not very fast-paced."

"And Paul- I mean, Rafael, advances!"

Jasmine, Shawn, Sammy, Amy, Kim, Ezekiel, Raaheel, Anne Maria, Mike, Sky, Mark, Tyler, LeShawna, Liam, Vladimir, Dave, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Beth, Tobias, Harold, and Dakota beat the timer, arriving in that order.

"Time!" Chris said. Immediately after, Anna made it.

"It's…" Anna gasped for breath, fanning herself, and looking dehydrated, "so… hot…"

"You're also out of the challenge!" Chris said. "The Screaming Gopher Mk. III don't lose anyone, Team Unity loses Noah, Owen, and Cameron, the Storm loses Gwen and Trent, the Rising Stars lose Blaineley, Staci, and Leonard, and Tagata loses Anna, Ella, and Sam."

"Dammit!" Noah said, as he reached the finish line. Mark pulled out his Gatorade, and took a quick sip, before putting it back in his pocket.

"Time for the next stage of the challenge!" Chris said. "We are near the Alfeios River, which runs all the way to the Mediterranean Sea. You will be paddling in kayaks to the Mediterranean. Each kayak is for 2 people. There's 33 of you left, and only 16 kayaks. The last person to the dock will be out of the challenge. You have 1 hour to reach the Total Drama Yacht just off the coast, starting now!" Chris blew his air horn, and the contestants took off.

B, whose Rocket-Propelled Wheelchair was broken, was the last to arrive, and the other contestants had left. "B is eliminated! Can't say I'm surprised, though. Guess contraptions can't win all of them, man."

The pairs were, in the order they departed: Lightning and LeShawna, Jasmine and Shawn, Dawn and Brick, Mark and Eva, Sierra and Cody, Sky and Dave, Vladimir and Amy, Katie and Sadie, Ezekiel and Raaheel, Lindsay and Tyler, Sammy and Beth, Geoff and Bridgette, Izzy and Tobias, Mike and Anne Maria, Liam and Kim, and PFRJ and Dakota.

Mark turned out to be very good at kayaking, as he and Eva quickly pulled ahead of the pack.

With Anne Maria and Mike…

"Ain't this romantic?" Anne Maria asked.

"Quit trying to hit on me," Mike said. "I'm dating Zoey."

"Yeah, well, Red's out of the game! Let Vito shine!"

"He's dead. He died when I took all of them out."

"Beth doesn't think so."

"Well, she's wrong. Anyway, we're not here to ruin things between me and Zoey, we're here to stop ourselves from losing a player, and gain one for ourselves!"

"This can only be bad," Mike said in the confessional.

"Vito's in there. I know it!" Anne Maria said in the confessional.

With LeShawna and Lightning…

Jasmine and Shawn were catching up to Lightning and LeShawna.

"We gotta go faster!" Lightning said.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" LeShawna replied.

"We can catch them!" Shawn said.

"Pretend you're paddling from zombies!" Jasmine said.

"Zombies?!" Shawn began paddling faster. Lighting looked back.

"Uh-oh!" Lightning said. "Time to let Lightning strike!"

"What does that mean?" LeShawna asked. Her question was quickly answered, as Lightning dug his paddle under their boat, and capsized them!

"Ha!" Lightning said. "You just got stuck by sha-Lightning!"

"Not cool, boy," LeShawna said.

"But I just eliminated two of those Tagata weirdos!"

"It's not a regatta, it's a race against the clock!" Sky said, as she and Dave passed by Lightning and LeShawna. Lightning tried the same trick, but Sky slapped his paddle out of hands, unintentionally hitting LeShawna.

"Sorry!" Sky said, as she and Dave paddled off.

Later…

"15 minutes to go!" Chris said, on the yacht. "Let's see… Looks like Dave and Sky are in the front!"

"I thought Lightning and LeShawna would dominate this!" James commented.

"Well, they're in 7th." Sky and Dave's boat came into the Mediterranean.

"Dammit, how much further?!" Dave commented, gasping for breath. "My arms feel like they're on fire!"

"I can see it!" Sky said. Chris waved at them. "Let your arms burn! That means they're getting stronger!"

"Bingo!" Mark said, as he and Eva blew by Sky and Dave. They raced for the boat, and both made it.

"Mark, Eva, Sky, Dave, you all advance!" Chris said.

"Made it!" Geoff said, as he and Bridgette made it to the boat.

"Geoff and Bridgette move on!" Chris said. Katie and Sadie arrived next, followed by Lindsay and Tyler, Jasmine and Shawn, Amy and Vladimir, LeShawna and Lightning, Raaheel and Ezekiel, and Mike and Anne Maria before time ran out.

"And time!" Chris said. "Sorry, Sierra and Cody. You just lost!"

"Aw, dammit!" Cody said.

"At least we made it through round 1!" Sierra said.

"Well, you did. You carried me a quarter of the way!"

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't like it!"

"I'm not."

"And we are down to 20! It's time for the final challenge. There are some pairs of 10 kilogram weights. When I give my mark, you will have to raise them above your head!" As he said this, Chef began handing out the weights. "If either weight goes below your head, or you rest your arm on anything, you're out. The challenge will continue until we have a winner. That winner will get the choice of which loser will join their team. Anyway, we're adding a twist. Remember the Alejandro head I mentioned? Here's where you can get it! There is a golden weight rack right over there." Chris pointed at a golden weight rack on the ceiling on the other side of the room, with an Alejandro head. "If you want the Alejandro head, be the first player to put up their weights there. You will be able to take the Alejandro head, but you will eliminate yourself from the challenge. Tempting, huh? Grab your weights!" The players did. "3, 2, 1, go!" They quickly picked up their weights.

Dave had a hard time, and quickly, lost his hold. "Dave is out!" Chris said.

"I can't feel my arms…" Dave said, as he walked onto the deck, looking for a place to sit down.

7 minutes in, Mike and Lindsay gave out. 10 minutes in, Amy gave out.

"Ugh, Mark defended me from Amy, but flipped me over in the kayak challenge!" Sammy said in the confessional. "Whose side is he on? Surely, he wasn't going after Beth…"

16 minutes in, LeShawna gave out. 17 minutes in, Katie and Sadie gave out.

"Only 1 person remaining for Team Unity!" Chris said.

"I got this!" Anne Maria said. As she said this, Tyler gave out.

"And the Storm has 1 player left: Lightning!" Chris said.

"Sha-Lightning strikes!" Lightning said.

"Hey, you should get that Alejandro trophy!" Noah said.

"A trophy?" Lightning said. "Trophies belong to Lightning!" He ran over, put his weights on the rack, and grabbed the trophy. Mark smiled as he saw it.

"Lightning gets the Alejandro head!" Chris said. "The Storm loses! Who will get a player?"

"Trophies for jocks," Noah said. "Easiest trick in the book! If I can just get the winner to take Sammy, she'll be safe, and the Tripartite Alliance will have to work on their own sphere of influence."

25 minutes in, Jasmine gave out.

"I've got more lower body strength!" Jasmine said.

"One left for Tagata: Shawn!" Chris said. "Looks like the Screaming Gophers Mk III are going to curbstomp the other teams!"

"Nice," Vladimir said. "We gonna destroy them."

"Argh!" Mark said, as he gave out.

"Mark is out!" Chris said.

"My triceps have failed me…" Mark said.

27 minutes in, Anne Maria gave out.

"Team Unity comes in 4th!" Chris said.

"At least we're not losing anyone," Anne Maria said.

28 minutes in, Ezekiel gave out.

"One left for the Rising Stars: Raaheel!" Chris announced. "Who's going to-" Chris was interrupted by a crash, as Bridgette dropped her weights! "Bridgette's out, and hopefully, won't sink the boat!"

"Sorry," Bridgette said. The sudden crash had caused Geoff to give out.

"Looks like I'm out," Geoff said.

A few seconds passed, and Raaheel gave out. "Rising Stars take 3rd!" Chris announced.

32 minutes in, Shawn gave out.

"Sorry, guys," Shawn said.

"Tagata takes 2nd!" Chris announced. "Screaming Gophers win! But who will be the chooser?"

"You're going down," Eva said.

"Well, I am," Sky said, before giving out.

"Sky's out!" Chris said. "It's Eva vs Vladimir!" Eva and Vladimir stared at each other, determined to win.

"We all know who I'm going to take if I win," Eva said in the confessional. "If I lose, Sammy is screwed!"

"If I win, I'm getting Lightning," Vladimir said in the confessional. "If we get him, we'll have first class for the rest of the 5 team stage!"

40 minutes in, and Eva and Vladimir were still there. Eva was smirking, and Vladimir was panting.

"It's so hot!" Vladimir said.

"Well, it's the Mediterranean!" Eva replied. "You might as well quit!"

"I'll never-" Vladimir gave out.

"Eva wins!" Chris said. "Screaming Gophers, Storm, I'll see you at the transfer ceremony tonight. Screaming Gophers, you won, so you get the luxurious State Rooms! Tagata gets 1st class, the Rising Stars get 2nd class, Team Unity gets 3rd class, and the Storm sleeps on the deck, except for the one chosen by Eva to get the 10th state room!"

Later, at night, on the deck…

"Welcome to the transfer ceremony," Chris said. "Storm, you came in 5th, so you're going to lose a player to the Screaming Gophers Mk. III, as chosen by Eva. Eva, who would you like to add to the Screaming Gophers Mk. III?"

"Easy," Eva said. "Sammy, come on over!"

"OK," Sammy said, looking slightly nervous.

"Well, this bites," Lindsay said in the confessional. "Looks like we have to attack our sphere of influence! Lightning will be a pushover, but do we really want him gone? He could be strong for us…"

"And we're down to 5 teams!" Chris said. "Who's going to be going home next? Why did I just have them get on the boat? How will the contestants handle the new system? Who will be in the next alliance? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	12. Episode 10: Off With His Girlfriend!

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Chris said. "The teams faced the first merge, going down to 5 teams. We now have: the Screaming Gophers Mk. III, the Rising Stars, a team with an extremely long name that we'll shorten to Tagata, Team Unity, and The Storm. 5 players got back onto the show! Vladimir joined the Gophers, Amy joined the Rising Stars, Dawn joined Tagata, Anne Maria joined Team Unity, and Lightning joined the Storm. Then, the challenge was a test of endurance, as the contestants tried to stay in the Endurance-a-thon. 3 events: a long run, a kayak racce against the clock, and holding weights over their head. In the end, the Screaming Gophers won, the Storm lost, and Sammy switched to the Screaming Gophers Mk. III. 40 are left, but after this, we'll be down to 39! Who's going to be thrown out next? Who will Bermuda Square set up next? Will Noah actually be a manipulator? Will Kim, Noah, or the Tripartite Alliance get blood on their hands? Will anyone bust the Tripartite Alliance? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

"So, you're SURE Vito's gone?" Anne Maria asked.

"YES I'M SURE!" Mike snapped.

"This is getting REALLY annoying!" Mike said in the confessional.

"Stop trying to take Mikey, you slut!" Kim said, walking in.

"Slut?!" Anne Maria snapped. "You've hit on every boy in the game!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hello? Leonard, Trent, and now Mike?"

"Oh, you're just trying to trick Mike into thinking I'm bad! Mike, do I look bad to you?" Kim gave Mike a pleading look.

"I… um… no…?" Mike said nervously, and scratching the back of his neck.

"You see?" Kim said. "He thinks I'm good!"

"Oh, come on!" Anne Maria said. "He only think that because you're cute!"

"Damn right I'm cute! And I'm sure Mikey here likes it!" Kim made a cute face, talking like how a human might talk to their dog.

"I… uh… have Zoey…" Mike said, blushing. Noah was watching from behind.

"Mike could be a problem," Noah said in the confessional. "He's popular, and he's in Kim's sphere of influence. He could be powerful for Kim. But Anne Maria's also there, giving the Tripartite Alliance leverage in voting on my own team. Perhaps I should take out Mike. And he goes home a winner; if he gets out fast, he won't lose Zoey in the process. Bridgette, Geoff, if you're watching this tape, remember Alejandro?"

"Hey, Mike, can I talk to you for a second?" Noah said, walking out. "Away from these girls?"

"Sure!" Mike said. Mike and Noah left.

"Thanks, man!" Mike said to Noah, as they were out of earshot of anyone else.

"No problem. I guess you're a little worried about Kim and Anne Maria screwing things up between you and Zoey?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm in a super hostile environment, and those two have been flirting with me ever since Zoey got eliminated! Without Zoey, I can't trust anyone, so they're getting to me! I just want to trust someone!"

"I hear ya. I think I've got your free ticket out of here, if you can agree not to tell anyone what we discussed here."

"OK, I won't say a word." Mike made the zipped-lips gesture. "What is it?"

"Get yourself voted off. No Kim or Anne Maria if you get eliminated, and you can return to Zoey. Do it fast, before they ruin things between you and Zoey!"

"Are you sure? I mean, that's a bold move. There's a billion dollars on the line!"

"Well, which is more important? The money, or Zoey? Remember what Vito and Mal did.

"Hm… you're right! I have to keep things good between me and Zoey! But how am I going to get myself eliminated?"

"Throw the challenge. Lose it for us, and you'll get voted off. And vote for yourself,for good measure. Tell people you want them to vote you out, and they will. But don't tell anyone that I told you this, especially Tobias."

"Why not Tobias so much?"

"Hello? Anti-Manipulator Alliance? He'll call me out, and have the guy that saved your relationship thrown out! I'll make some subtle moves for us to lose, too. You're not going to get Anne Maria's vote, and don't try for Tobias' vote. You in?"

"Yeah!"

"Zoey, I am coming home!" Mike said in the confessional, smiling. "I'm coming home!"

"And bye-bye, Mike!" Noah said in the confessional. "At least I saved a relationship. Are you proud of me, Mark?"

In Geoff's state room…

"Thanks again to Geoff for winning us this state room to use for this meeting of the Anti-Manipulator Alliance," Tobias said. "Also, welcome Bermuda Square proxy, Cody. Mark is sleeping in today, so he will be speaking on behalf of Bermuda Square. As you all know, Mike and Cameron have quit the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, as Kim has convinced them that I, myself, am a manipulator. I believe that our alliance's name may have been used as leverage against them. Does anyone else wish to change the name of our alliance? Bermuda Square is uninvolved in this matter." No one said anything. "So, by default, Anti-Manipulator Alliance remains our name. Second order of business: take care of Kim. She is clearly a manipulator, and has cost us 2 players. To be honest, I've had suspicions, but I've just been looking for confirmation."

"So true!" Geoff said. "No one in this game is that cute unless you're attracted to them, or they're evil! Ask Justin and Alejandro!"

"So, she's cute," Bridgette said, "no arguing with that. But is she evil?"

"Yeah, she's evil alright," Cody said. "She was flirting with Leonard, Cameron, and Mike, one of which already has a girlfriend!"

"And I know that she was the one that got Zoey eliminated," Noah added. He didn't add anything.

"Cody, you look a little nervous," Tobias said.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing," Cody replied.

"OK then."

"Cody was lying," Tobias said in the confessional, "and being deceitful. Something's going on, and I'm going to figure out what."

"With any luck, Tobias will just think I'm slightly attracted to Kim," Cody said in the confessional, "and that I'm worried about her outing Sierra, or playing me. I mean, it would take quite the thought process for him to figure out we were attacking the Anti-Manipulator Alliance. For now, though, Kim's a sleeper cell, because there's just Bridgette and Geoff on our team, and he won't get too ticked if we vote them out, assuming we ally with Vladimir. Still, with my history, being slightly attracted to Kim wouldn't be out of the question at all."

"So," Tobias said, "does anyone have any ideas on how to take out Kim?" He dragged his hand across his neck.

"I do," Noah said. "I happen to know of 4 players that have figured her out. They are known as the Order of the Fallen Star. Blaineley, Raaheel, Ezekiel, and Staci are the current members. There is no need for us to intervene, so long as they get B or Liam on their side."

"Yeah, but they'll both easily succumb to Kim!" Sadie noted.

"They're boys on hormones with a cute girl!" Katie added. "Of course she'll get them on her side!"

"Not to worry," Noah said, "I've got Liam on my side. This problem will take care of itself."

"Good," Tobias replied. "If Kim goes down, that's one less manipulator in the game."

The boat docked in Sicily, Italy.

"Welcome to Sicily!" Chris said. "This is the city where one of the most popular movies of all time was filmed: _The Godfather_ , the classic Mafia flick. Today, we will be going to the Total Drama recycling bin for challenges! All 5 challenges will be recycled from Total Drama Action. 1st place in a challenge scores your team 5 points, 2nd scores 4, 3rd scores 3, 2nd scores 2, and last scores 1. The team with the most points wins 1st class, while the team with the fewest points will be sending someone home. Here's the challenges: from episode 21, the Paparazzi Obstacle Course; from episode 13, cracking a safe; from episode 7, tunnelling; from episode 10, escaping a sub; and from episode 11, jumping out of a plane. Each team needs to select a member to compete in each challenge. Who will it be?"

With the Screaming Gophers Mk. III...

"Psh, give me the paparazzi!" Mark said. "I LOVE exposure! Why do you think I signed up for this?"

"Well, he did say he wanted exposure to _college scouts_ ," Vladimir noted. "But college scouts are not paparazzi."

"I know that, but I know how to deal with it. I mean, does anyone else think they could be any better than me? Don't be shy."

"What about Sierra?" Cody suggested. "She's, like, the definition of paparazzi!"

"Has she been on the receiving end of it?" Sky questioned.

"Well, actually," Sierra said, "out of all the Action challenges, the plane challenge was my favorite! Can I do that?"

"Be my guest," Cody said. "As the most logical person here, I'll take the submarine challenge. It's probably going to be filled with logic puzzles."

"I'll do tunnelling," Eva said. "I mean, who here is stronger?"

"She's got an ego!" Mark said in the confessional, smiling. "And not too big! I think I chose right when it comes to my girl." Mark smirked at the end of his statement.

"Course, Mark takes a close silver," Eva noted.

"Awe!" Mark said, blushing.

"Awe!" Mark said in the confessional. "Athletic AND loving! And she's not a total musclehead! I KNOW I chose right with Eva."

"And Bermuda Square ends up with all of its members doing something," Bridgette said in the confessional. "Good news is, they don't want to lose."

"That leaves safe cracking," Mark said.  
"Actually," Vladimir said, "maybe Cody should do that instead, and I do the submarine challenge. I'm easily more physically capable than Cody. He's more brain than brawn. Not a bad thing, but the submarine challenge will probably need a good amount of athleticism. And you've seen what I can do!"

"True," Cody said. "But you could bust open the safe with your bare hands!"

"We don't know that," Dave said. "But Eva? SHE could tear the safe door in half like paper if she wanted to!"

"Dude, did you SEE what he did to that bear in episode 4?" Mark noted. "That dude fucked up 2 bears like he was Eva!"

"You keep comparing me to Eva," Vladimir noted. "I do not understand why."

"Because she's his girlfriend?" Sky replied. "That boy glorifies Eva from every angle! Partially because he loves her, partially because she's imminent death to him!" The team laughed at Sky's joke.

"Yeah," Sammy added, "he breaks her heart, she'll break his literal heart!" They laughed some more.

"Even I'm not afraid to admit that our relationship has quite a bit of intimidation in it!" Mark and Eva both said in the confessional. "But we still love each other. It just works!"

"Anyway, I want to do something!" Sammy said. "Prove a point to Amy!"

"Good for you, girl!" Mark replied. "Which one, though?"

"Come on!" Vladimir said. "I need to redeem myself for losing the cooking challenge!"

"It wasn't your fault, big guy," Mark replied. "I just had to let you get voted off to save myself. You would have done the same thing if our positions were swapped. Anyone would have, probably even Sky! Only person I could think of that wouldn't do it is Lindsay, mainly because she wouldn't eliminate DJ, and no one would frame her. Even if she was framed, no one would believe it."

"Lindsay of seasons 1 through 5?" Mark said in the confessional. "She wouldn't. Tripartite Alliance Lindsay, though, that's a different story entirely."

"Anyway," Sky said, "what should Sammy do?"

"Let's see what Amy does," Cody said. "If she beats her at that, especially if she does so savagely, her team will have reason to vote her off!"

"Dude, you sound like a manipulator," Dave said. "But Amy is the biggest bitch in the game. Even more than Courtney! I'd LOVE to see her gone!"

"I think we can all agree on one thing," Bridgette said. "Amy needs to go."

"Yes, but what's Amy doing?" Sky asked.

"I'll go check," Mark replied.

With the Rising Stars…

"I will do the paparazzi challenge!" Kim and Blaineley both said at the same time. "No, I'll do it!"

"I'm hot!" Kim protested

"I'm famous!" Blaineley replied.

"Famous?" Kim replied. "You got fired from every show you ever hosted! Maybe we'd all be better off if you had said yes to hosting this show! You'd still be around, but at least you couldn't ruin our team!"

"You're running a total Alejandro scheme! Even I can see it! Get a clue, people!"  
"Oh, you're just jealous because I'm hot and you're not!"

"Girl's got a point!" Leonard said. "I mean, she _is_ a level 20 hottie!" Leonard shivered and blushed a little.

"You see?" Kim replied. "Attention whore!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Blaineley replied.

"Calm down you two!" Raaheel said. "I know you both want the spotlight more than anyone else, but right now, can we focus on taking the spotlight from the other teams so we don't have to KICK SOMEONE OFF?!"

"Yeah, you're right," Blaineley replied.

"Sorry," Kim replied.

"Good," Raaheel replied. "Now, the paparazzi challenge easily suits one of you, but I have to say Blaineley. She hosted a show about celebrities. That make sense to you?"

"Yes," Kim replied.

"Good. Liam, you love extreme sports, no?"

"HELL YEAH!" Liam replied. "What, you want me to jump out of the plane?"

"Yeah," Raaheel replied. "I mean, you entered the show by jumping out of a helicopter!"

"That was fun!"

"The reaper's gonna hit all of us up eventually," Liam said in the confessional. "Might as well spend what time I do have smirking in his face, yo! Why do you think I signed up for this show?"

"Anyway," Raaheel said, "that leaves us with safe cracking, escaping a sub, and tunnelling."

"I'll take the safe cracking," Amy said.

Back with the Screaming Gopher Mk. III…

"Amy's doing safe cracking!" Mark said.

"That bitch is going down!" Sammy replied.

"Use that anger! Channel it into defeating your sister, and everyone else there! Anyway, should Cody or Vladimir do the sub?"

"I'll let Vladimir have that one," Cody replied.

Back with the Rising Stars…

"That leaves tunnelling and escaping the submarine," Kim said. "And I think the brainiac should do the submarine challenge! Or he could build a tunnel drill to tunnel through!" She patted B on the head as she said this, making B blush.

"If nothing else, that will stir up some drama between Beverly and Leonard!" Kim said in the confessional.

"Back off, Bev!" Leonard said. "She's mine!"

"Oh, sorry Leonard!" Kim said. "Hm, perhaps you can use your magic to dig a tunnel faster! Or teleport yourself out of the sub!"

"I'm better with teleportation. I will do the sub, and I let _Beverly_ do the tunnelling!"

"Good!"

"And I get to sit back and watch the drama unfold without risking a blemish on my perfect body," Kim said in the confessional. "After all, I have to keep up all of this!" She rubbed her hands on her body. "Anyway, if either of them lose, I can just pin it on them, and save my ass from elimination! Take that, Order of the Fallen Star! And if that fails, well, I can just reach into my cleavage for my ticket to the next round. I love invincibility!"

With Tagata…

"I'll do the paparazzi!" Joseph said. He changed personalities.

"No, let's do tunnelling!" Rafael said. Rafael changed personalities.

"Well, who else can do paparazzi?" Joseph argued. Joseph changed personalities.

"Ella is still here!" Ferdinand said.

"You seem to harbor quite the resentment for Joseph!" Dawn said.

"Well, he is arrogant, and can be quite a jerk. He's basically a stereotypical high school jock, mixed with a bit of Justin. But at least he's not lazy, unlike Paul. Anyway, I think that Jasmine would be good at tunnelling, no?"

"But I'm claustrophobic!" Jasmine said.

"I'll do it!" Shawn said. "But Jasmine should do something…"

"All of the athletic challenges are in a small space," Dawn noted. "Submarines are small, too, safe cracking is all logical, and jumping out of a plane is a different story entirely! Though it would fit in well with her not being scared of heights."

"True," Jasmine replied. "So, is that what I should do?"

"In my opinion, yes!" Dawn said. "After Pahkitew Island, you ended up connecting jumping out of planes, the first thing you did that season, with meeting Shawn, your boyfriend. You should jump out of the plane; you'll do well, I think."

"Well, alright," Jasmine replied.

"I'll get out of the submarine," Anna said. "That sounds like fun!"

"I want to do the paparazzi!" Dakota said.

"Yes, she does love attention," Rafael noted. He changed personalities.

"Fine, Dakota can take the paparazzi," Joseph said.

"Thanks!" Dakota said.

"Paul's a great logician. He should do the safe cracking." Joseph changed personalities.

"You know it!" Paul said. "The safes are mine!"

"Yes, he is a left-brained person," Dawn said. "Strangely enough, he and Rafael are left brained, while Ferdinand and Rafael are both right brained!"

"Cool," Sam said.

With Team Unity…

"I'll do the safe cracking!" Noah and Cameron both said at the same time.

"Well, they are the two most logical people here," Mike said. "I consider them intellectual equals."

"Let's give Noah the sub challenge," Anne Maria said. "They're both logical, but the sub requires athleticism, and Cam has, like, no muscle."

"Hey, I _won_ season 4!" Cameron argued.

"Yeah, with a robot suit! Still, that was good!"

"True. And Noah did alright on the Ridonculous Race, which is almost purely physical!"

"Alright, I'll lock myself in the submarine!" Noah said. " _Mike,_ how about you do something. I bet _Zoey_ would be impressed!"

"Uh…" Mike looked nervous. "I'll jump out of the plane!"

"I had to do something I could flagrantly throw so I could get voted out," Mike said in the confessional, "but something that they wouldn't deny me from!"

"You're up to something," Tobias said.

"Ugh, fine, you caught me," Mike said. "I want to get voted out, because Anne Maria and Kim are flirting with me. In this game, I want to trust someone, but I don't want to ruin things between me and Zoey!"

"So, you want to be eliminated?" Tobias said. "Very well, then. I understand. You love Zoey a lot, no? And this game can destroy love! Are you sure? I mean, a billion bucks!"

"Even if I get through now, I'll probably just get voted out later. Bermuda Square or Kim seem like they're the most likely to get me eliminated. Sorry guys, but I need to get voted out."

"Fine, then. I will have you voted out tonight. We don't have a unanimous decision to lose, so we'll just have to throw this ourselves. Noah, submarine. Cameron, safe cracking. Mike, jump from the plane. I will do tunnelling, and Izzy can do the paparazzi. Mike, I wish you luck in your future endeavors after your elimination tonight."

"Thanks, Tobias," Mike replied. "Zoey, I'm coming home!"

"And this plan is going just fine!" Noah said in the confessional. "Zoey, if you're watching; before you turn into Commando Zoey, remember: this is all strategical. Mike's too popular; he's as much of a threat as Bermuda Square saw DJ! And that's a compliment."

With the Storm…

"Didn't Lindsay win the paparazzi challenge in Action?" LeShawna noted.

"True," Beth said. "She's an expert! She'll easily get us at least 4 points!"

"Yeah!" Lindsay replied. "I'll do it!"

"So, Lindsay's doing paparazzi," Gwen said. "There's no way I'm doing tunnelling; too many bad memories. Trent, I swear, as soon as this game is over, we are _never_ doing this again."

"Agreed," Trent said. "Action was horrible! And then you went for 3 seasons with _Duncan_. At least Mark got us back together, even if DJ was some collateral damage."

"Yeah, I liked DJ," Tyler said. "But I understand why Mark would want DJ gone."

"Not much we can do to stop Mark now, though," LeShawna replied. "That boy is messed up, but his alliance controls the vote on the Screaming Gophers! His alliance is SUPER loyal to him. We have no way to get rid of him! Anyway, let's not focus on that,"

"Yeah," Trent replied, "Mark really isn't a concern. Plus, he's probably obsessed with eliminating Amy right now, and getting Sammy hooked up with someone! Now, let's see, what can we do?"

"I don't think Trent will want to jump out of a plane again, after what happened in season 1, episode 13," Harold mentioned.

"You're right," Trent replied. "That hurt. A lot. Anyway, who should do the others?"

"Sha-Lightning will get out of that sub!" Lightning said.

"Dude, no offense, but you're a bit stronger physically than mentally. And we know that the sub challenge is going to require a lot of brain. The only person that could break anything open on that would be Eva."

"Eva? Lightning could easily beat that girl!"

"Don't push your chances, big guy," Beth said. "That girl is not to be trifled with, especially with her new tough boyfriend. To be honest, I can't think of any people stronger than her! Not even Justin or Brady!"

"But maybe Mark," Beth said in the confessional. "He and Eva could be a problem. But no Mark, no boy to keep Eva held back. They are the two biggest threats to me, Lindsay, and Tyler right now. Sierra's also tough, but she'll easily crumble with some Cody flattery. That leaves Cody, who we can just vote out in the fallout of Mark and Eva, leaving Sierra to crack! The problem is that Mark could be hard to eliminate. He's an expert strategist, strong, smart, and popular. He's basically the perfect Total Drama contestant, really! I'll concede that he deserves to win, but the Tripartite Alliance will still hold out. All the way to the finale."

"I'll go in the sub!" Beth said.

"That makes sense," Gwen replied. "Who wants to tunnel?"

"Well, Lightning's strong, no?" Harold said. "I may have mad skills, but I'll conceded that in a tunneling race with equal shovels, Lightning would win. Of course, given materials, I could construct-"

"We get the point, nerd-boy!" Lightning said. "And yeah, I can tunnel!"

"And Lightning's tunnelling," LeShawna said. "I will jump out of the airplane. That leaves safe cracking. And Harold seems like the obvious choice, with his mad skills and all."

"Damn right!" Harold replied. "Yeah, I'll crack the safe, no problem!"

"And we have our players!" Chris said. "We will go in whatever order I feel like. That means, we're starting with jumping out of a plane!"

In the plane, with Sierra, Jasmine, Mike, Liam, and LeShawna…

"Here's how this works," James said. "One by one, you'll jump out of the plane. The 4 members of your team not doing a challenge must find you. The first person to be found by their team and returned to the dock will win the challenge and 5 points for their team. Second scores 4, third scores 3, fourth score 2, last scores 1. Your team has a motorboat to look for you if you land in the water. If you land directly on the dock, you instantly score 5 points if you're the first to land on the dock. Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Liam and Sierra yelled at the same time.

"Hm, seems we have at least a little in common!" Liam noted.

"Don't try to hit on me," Sierra said. "I'm Cody's girl."

"Yeah, I know that. But I know you're great friends with the matchmaker of the game, and you know more about people in this game than they know about themselves! That goes double for Cody! Actually, maybe triple!"

"Well, definitely triple in comparison to Eva. She's mysterious. But Mark puts all of his info on college scouting websites! I don't need to blog about him; he TRIES to get his info exposed!"

"That is true. Well, he's trying to get college scouts to notice him."

"Yep. Anyway, I'll let you jump first."

"Awesome!" Liam gave Sierra a quick side hug, as he strapped on his parachute. "In your face, reaper!" Liam yelled.

He was quickly followed by Sierra. "I LOVE YOU, CODY!" Sierra yelled.

Jasmine quickly followed them. "The koala says 'cluck' to the platypus for luck!" Jasmine yelled.

"Why did I sign up for this?!" LeShawna yelled as she jumped.

"You gonna jump, dude?" James asked Mike, who was looking down. "I mean, everyone else has already jumped. You're gonna get voted out, man."

"I'm trying to get voted out!" Mike replied.

"Well, you still wanna jump? I mean, it might be fun! Ask Liam! He's the sort of spirit we like on this show!"

"I dunno. Anne Maria will do anything to keep me in the game. And she's a searcher."

"But why do you want to get voted out? I mean, you're giving up a billion bucks!"

"Anne Maria and Kim. They're flirting with me way too much. I don't want to compromise things between me and Zoey, you know? I love Zoey more than anything. She is my world. I would easily pick Zoey over a billion bucks any day, you know?

"I understand. Well, if you don't want to jump, you'll score 0."

"That's a good thing. I can't get voted out if we don't lose."

"Fine." James pulled out a walkie talkie. "James to Chris, Mike refuses to jump."

"Understood," Chris replied. As he said this, Liam crashed into him, landing on the dock. "Hey! Watch the face, dude!" Chris yelled. "Liam takes first, and scores 5 for the Rising Stars!" Sierra splashed into the water nearby.

"Grab my hand, Sierra!" Eva said. Sierra grabbed on, and Eva easily pulled her onto the dock.

"4 points for the Screaming Gophers Mk. III!" Chris said. Jasmine landed on the beach, while LeShawna splashed down a bit further from the dock. Jasmine quickly ran to the dock, while LeShawna swam. Jasmine made it first by a good margin.

"3 points for Tagata, and 2 points for the Storm," Chris said. "And Mike has refused to jump, so Team Unity scores nothing. In all of the challenges, the players will get a chance to pick envelopes. Liam, you came first, so you get to pick the first envelope. One contains an advantage for your team in the next challenge." Chris held up a blue, red, green, yellow, and purple envelope. "Which one do you want, Liam?"

"I'll go with purple!" Liam replied. He took the envelope, and opened it. "Skydiving in the Bahamas?"

"Well, that makes sense for you! You're going skydiving in the Bahamas! You've won a 1 week trip after the game with your family to the Bahamas. You'll get a chance to skydive over the Rose Island Reef, and go snorkeling after splashing down! You'll get to fly out from London Heathrow on Air Canada! Congrats!"

"FUCK YEAH!" Liam said.

"BEST! PRIZE! EVER!" Liam said in the confessional. "I've always wanted to go skydiving over a reef! Too bad we don't have any reefs near London. Or any tropical areas in the UK at all, for that matter!"

"Liam seems pretty happy with his prize. Sierra, you pick next."

"I'll go with yellow," Sierra replied. "Cody wears yellow a lot, so it's my lucky color."

"Of course!" Cody remarked. Sierra opened the envelope, and opened the paper. "It's just a big red 'A!'" Sierra said, showing the paper.

"That A stands for advantage! Your team just scored an advantage in the next challenge. You'll find out what it is at the next challenge. Congrats! Jasmine, you pick next."

"I'll go with green," Jasmine replied. She took the green envelope, and opened it. "Individual first class."

"Congrats, Jasmine! You will get first class on the next flight, regardless of how your team does. Note that this does not grant you immunity if your team comes in last."

"Eh, my team should do alright."

"LeShawna, you pick last. Mike refused to jump, so he doesn't get an envelope."

"I'll go with blue," LeShawna said. She took the blue envelope, and opened it. A bunch of orange rectangles fell out.

"That's $2,500 in cold, hard, cash!" Chris said. "The last prize was Ottawa RedBlacks season tickets. Next up, it's paparazzi time! Mark, Izzy, Dakota, Blaineley, and Lindsay, come with me."

At the paparazzi obstacle course…

"Welcome to the paparazzi obstacle course!" Chris said. "You start at the limo, walk down the red carpet, and try to get backstage. Good luck. As defending champion, Lindsay will go first. Go!" Lindsay stepped out of the limo, and casually walker her way down the carpet. She got to the single photographer, and struck a series of poses, before moving on. With the autograph hound, she quickly gave her the signature, and kissed the paper. She gave the groupie a hug, and took the gift bag. She took a sandwich, and with the guard, she pulled the same trick she used in season 2.

"Nice work!" James said backstage. "Really friendly to the paparazzi, I see! Posed for the photographers, and got everything they offered. Let's see what's in the bag!" Lindsay reached in, and pulled out 5 envelopes. One was red, one was blue, one was yellow, one was purple, and one was green. "Pick one," James said. "Note that one of them contains individual immunity this round for the person of your choice on the losing team!"

"I'll take the yellow envelope!" Lindsay said.

"OK, let's see what it is!" Lindsay opened the envelope, pulling out the prize. She opened the paper, which read "lip gloss supply for the rest of the game."

"Hey!" Lindsay said. "This is awesome!" She seemed happy.

"Why couldn't I get that immunity?" Lindsay said in the confessional, looking annoyed.

"Next up," Chris said, "it's Mark!" Mark stepped out of the limo, and began walking down the red carpet, pumping his hand in the air. When he reached the first photographers, he began making a few poses, then took the camera out of the person's hands before taking a selfie with the person, and handing him his camera back. When he got to the autograph hound, he signed the autograph, but stole the pencil.  
"Autograph fee, hon!" Mark said, as he walked off. When he got to the groupie, he kissed her on the cheek, and signed her arm. He took the loot bag, and threw the sandwiches into the same bag.

"Move it, asshole," Mark said to the guard. "I'm the star here." When the guard didn't move, he slammed an elbow into the guard, knocking him down, and permitting Mark to enter.

"Cool move with the photographer!" James said. "But you stole the pencil! Smooth moves with the groupie, though. And nice use of the bags with the sandwiches!"

"I'm not going to eat sandwiches just before a game!" Mark noted.

"But dang, harsh on the guard! Still, not too shabby out there. And you took the loot bag! Let's see what's in it." Mark pulled out the 4 remaining envelopes. "Pick 1 envelope. One of them will allow you to give immunity to one member of the losing team."

"I'll take the blue envelope," Mark replied. He took the blue envelope, and opened it. He unfolded the paper.

"Save a player," Mark read.

"You got the immunity! You can save anyone on the losing team tonight from elimination. Congrats!"

"Awesome!" Mark pulled out his sandwiches, and began eating. "Mmm, delicious!"

"It's club sandwiches with cheese, lettuce, tomato, bacon, turkey, and mayo."

"Next up," Chris said, "it's Izzy!" Izzy bust out of the limo, and began charging down the red carpet. She completely blew by the photographer, ignored the autograph hound, pulled a spin move on the groupie, nabbed the loot bag while rolling, took the entire plate of sandwiches, and charged through the guard.

"Well, that was… interesting," James said. "You basically charged through everyone, and didn't even give them a glance. But you did take the loot bag! Let's see what's inside!" Izzy pulled out the 3 remaining envelopes. "Pick 1 envelope."

"Ooh! Green is pretty!" Izzy replied.

"Open it up!" Izzy opened the envelope, which dropped a bunch of orange pieces of paper.

"$2,500 cash!" James said. "Congrats!"

"Izzy loves money!" Izzy said.

"Don't we all?"

"Next up," Chris said, "Blaineley!" Blaineley stepped out of the limo, making a somewhat slow walk down the red carpet. She smiled for the cameras, giving them a slow pass. She signed the autograph. She walked by the groupie, smiling at her, and took the loot bag. She ignored the sandwiches, and looked away from the guard, walking right in.

"Ooh, cold to the groupie and bouncer!" James said. "Slow pass on the cameras, and you did sign the autograph. And you took the loot bag. Why not the sandwiches?"

"That's a metric fuckton of carbs!" Blaineley said. "I have to look good for the cameras! Especially after Geoff _ruined_ me on the World Tour aftermath show."

"I only agreed to come back to Total Drama to prove that I still had it!" Blaineley said in the confessional. "As soon as I overthrow Kim, I'll be stirring up a boiling pot of drama!"

"Well, you did take the loot bag," James said, "so let's see what's inside." Blaineley pulled out the 2 remaining envelopes. "Red or purple?"

"Gotta go with red," Blaineley replied. She took the envelope, and opened it. "Camera?"

"Congrats, Blaineley!" James said. "You just won a brand new camera! It can take really high quality pictures and video, just like the paparazzi in this challenge!"

"Huh, alright."

"Finally," Chris said, "the one who called paparazzi to the island in season 4, Dakota!" Dakota got out of the limo. She got to the photographers, where she did quite a few poses for them.

"Love you guys!" Dakota said.

"Come on!" Chris yelled. "Get on with it!" He retracted the photographers, and Dakota went on. She signed the autograph, and when she noticed the groupie, she signed her stomach, before throwing away the pencil. She strutted down the carpet, and took the purple envelope from the bag directly, rather than taking the bag itself, and opened it on the spot. James ran out from backstage to present her prize.

"Send to 6th class?" Dakota read.

"Congratulations, Dakota!" James said. "You have won the right to send someone to 6th class for the next flight, regardless of how well their team does. You were supposed to open that backstage, but whatever. Note that this does not put them on the chopping block. Who's it going to be?"

"That ametuer Blaineley. Trying to steal all the fame from me!"

"OK, then. Finish your run!"

Dakota didn't go after the sandwiches, and moved on to the guard, who she did not even glance at as she just walked in.

"You did quite a few poses for the photographers, and some seriously smooth moves with the groupie!" James said. "But you did just take the contents of the loot bag and ditched, and gave the cold shoulder to the sandwich guy and guard. That could be a factor."

"Alright, I've decided the winner!" Chris said. "What? You know I'm judge, jury, and executioner in everything but the elimination ceremonies here!"

"You've made a precedent of it," Mark noted, slightly sarcastically.

"Anywho, here are the results. In third is… Dakota."

"Aw, what?" Dakota said.

"Too much time on the cameras! Anyway, in second is… Mark."

"I'll take it!" Mark replied.

"Yeah, your downfall was flipping out at the guard. Anyway, in 4th is… Blaineley."

"What?!" Blaineley yelled. "This show is rigged!"

"You didn't stop for the photographers, you gave them a slow pass. Now, the pictures will be all blurry! Anyway, the winner of the challenge is… yet again, Lindsay!"

"Yes!" Lindsay said.

"Izzy, you just blew by everyone, so you lose," Chris said. "Anyway, congrats on the immunity, Mark. You'll get to dump that on someone on the losing team at the elimination ceremony tonight, and right now, it's looking like you'll have to pick someone on Team Unity."

"Oh, shut up!" Anne Maria said.

"Not my fault my team is full of losers!" Anne Maria said in the confessional. "I'd _better_ not get voted out tonight!"

"Anyway," Chris said, "next up is tunnelling! Lightning, Eva, B, Shawn, Tobias, come with me."

Near a wall…

"OK, the first person to tunnel under the wall and make it to the finish line wins," Chris said. "You will also get an envelope. Inside one of those envelopes is a clue to a hidden Heather head in the next challenge. The Heather head allows you to not only score immunity when you play it, but to cancel out everyone else's votes, making you the sole vote of the elimination. This could be seriously powerful, especially if there's an alliance you're fighting, or a manipulator in play."

"I have to get that Heather head!" Eva said in the confessional. "If I get it, my entire alliance is safe for the rest of the 5 team stage, assuming one of us doesn't lose a tiebreaker, and we don't lose 7 challenges. But honestly, we're not going to lose 7 challenges. In fact, we might win 2 in a row here! Still, a Heather head allows us to pick off Geoff or Bridgette. Or Vladimir, if we have to. He's strong."

"Ready?" Chris blew his air horn, starting the challenge. Eva went with a circular hand motion, Lightning spread his hands out wide, Shawn "scratched" the ground, as did Tobias, though Tobias did so slowly (or at least, slowly compared to the other Eva, Lightning, and Shawn), and B was gathering materials to help him make a machine to dig for him.

Fairly quickly, Eva popped out the other side.

"Woah, that was fast!" Chris said.

"Just give me my 5 points and envelope," Eva said.

"OK, pick one." Chris held up a red, blue, yellow, purple, and green envelope.

"Give me blue." Eva yanked the blue envelope out of Chris' hands, and tore the top of the envelope off, revealing some orange rectangles.

"That's $2,500! Nice!"

"What's 2,500 divided by 4?"

"625," Mark replied.

"It's all in $100s, though," Chris noted. "You'll need to exchange one of those notes if you're trying to split it 4 ways."

"I've got some cash on me," Tyler said, pulling out 8 $10s, and 4 $5s.

"It's called being a good person," Tyler said in the confessional. "We're not bad people, we're just playing the game strategically. Plus, it could gain us some bonus favor from the others."  
"They are so playing mind games," Eva said in the confessional. "And that's their point."

Eva and Tyler swapped, with Tyler getting the $100, and Eva getting the broken hundred.

"Sierra, Cody, over here!" Eva called. They walked over, and Eva counted the cash, splitting it between them.

"Nice," Cody said. "At least we made a few hundred bucks on this show! Nice work, Bermuda Square!"

"Well, I'll give a couple hundred bucks to Sammy," Mark said. "Gain her trust, and piss off Amy." Mark walked up to Sammy. "Yo, Sammy, want some cash?"

"Sure!" Sammy replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"It's not a bribe, silly! Eva won some money, and we split it! I just thought you'd like some of my share, that's all. After all, you're one of the nicest people to have ever walked the face of the earth!"

"Awe, thanks!" Sammy gave Mark a kiss on the cheek.

"What is going on here?" Amy demanded.

"Here you go!" Mark said, handing Sammy the money.

"You're giving her money? What, are you cheating on Eva?"

"No! Sammy's just a good friend. Granted, she's not collective, but she's close nonetheless."

"Collective?" Sammy asked.

"I've already said too much."

"OK, 'the collective' refers specifically," Mark said in the confessional, "in terms of Bermuda Square, to me, Sierra, Cody, and Eva; the ones that will split the money. All members of the collective are automatically on the 'keep' list, the people we won't eliminate for the time, be it for strategic purposes, or because we're good friends. The Tripartite Alliance is on the keep list, which may be surprising to you, but we can't vote them out, or WE'LL be voted out by our sphere of influence. Sammy, as you can probably tell, is also on that list. Tobias is not on that list; we're looking for our first chance to get him voted out. There's no manipulators on Team Unity, though, as far as I know, but if I find one, you bet I'll use them!"

"Anyway, Samey," Amy said, "give me the-"

"Do you want to finish that sentence, bitch?" Mark said, giving an angry, intimidating look. "Eva's a boiling rage machine, and Sammy just kissed me on the cheek. Eva may be ticked at me. But if she's not, she'll go after you for going after this angel right here," as he said this, he patted Sammy on the back, "and she'll do more damage to you than if you were thrown into a black hole, which doesn't sound like a bad idea to me. So, you could ask yourself a question: 'do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, punk?" Amy responded by putting her hands over her head, and slowly backing off, before turning around and going into full sprint.

Amy was in the confessional, in the fetal position, and looking terrified.

"Did you just steal the most famous quote from _Dirty Harry_?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing. The movie's alright, though."

An explosion occured, blowing a hole in the wall. B walked through.

"Did B just make an IED?" Tobias asked.

A flashback was shown, showing B making a small bomb using some materials, and putting it next to the wall before detonating it.

"What's an IED?" Sammy asked.

"Basically, an explosive made from everyday objects," Vladimir replied. "This one was pretty small, compared to the stuff some people can make."

"B's really smart," Vladimir said in the confessional. "I respect him for that. But he could be a problem later on, especially because he's not on my team."

"Well, looks like B takes 2nd with a bomb," Chris said. "Pick an envelope." B took the purple envelope from Chris, and opened it. He then showed it to Chris, before putting it in his pocket. "Looks like B got the clue to the Heather head."

"Well, at least it's out of the hands of you-know-who," Sierra said.

"True that," Mark replied.

"Of who?" Lindsay asked.

"That's confidential. And you're not exactly the best with secrets."

"Yeah, I know that."

Shawn popped out, quickly followed by Lightning.

"Shawn, third!" Chris said. "Lightning, fourth. Where's Tobias?"

"I'll go get him," Vladimir said, walking off. He yelled down one of the holes, "Hey, Tobias! You lost! Come on up here!"

"Oh, come on!" Tobias replied, before popping out of the hole.

"Tobias takes 5th," Chris said. "Shawn, pick an envelope."

"I'll go with yellow," Shawn replied. Shawn took the envelope, and opened it. "Escape rooms for a year?"

"Congratulations! You just won free access for a year to any Pahkitew Industries escape room. Located-"

"Pahkitew Industries? I own Pahkitew Industries! I designed those escape rooms!"

"Oh. I guess that was wasted, then. Lightning, pick an envelope."

"I'll take green," Lightning replied. He took the green envelope, and opened it. "Maple Leafs season tickets."

"You just scored Maple Leafs season tickets! Right behind the goal that the Maple Leafs attack in the 2nd period."

"Ah, but the Leafs suck!"

"I know. I chose what team you got the tickets for."

"Harsh, man," Harold said.

"Tobias, you get the red envelope," Chris said. Tobias took the red envelope, and opened it.

"A home gym," Tobias read.

"Congratulations, Tobias!" Chris said. "You have won home gym equipment! Courtosey of-"

"Oh, now you is just trying to get ads in!" Raaheel said.

"Not as much as _The Price is Right_ does it," Anne Maria argued.

"It says it's from Precor," Tobias noted.

"Whatever," Chris said. "The Screaming Gophers Mk. III have the lead, with 13. The Rising Stars have 11, Tagata and the Storm are tied at 9, and Team Unity has only 1."

"What is with you people?!" Anne Maria demanded.

"Oh, Tobias just convinced everyone to throw the challenge so he could eliminate Mike, AKA Vito," Noah said, walking past Anne Maria. "Don't tell him anything about what I told you."

"WHAT?!" Anne Maria yelled.

"Buh bye, Tobias!" Noah said in the confessional. He began laughing maniacally. "Noah, you are a genius! Hopefully Emma won't bring this up later…"

"That bitch is going down!" Anne Maria said in the confessional. She made the throat slash gesture.

"What's wrong, A.M.?" Tobias asked. Anne Maria responded by attacking him with hair spray. Noah smirked as he walked away.

"Anyway," Chris said, "next up is safe cracking! Amy, Samey, Cameron, Paul, Harold, come with me."

Each of the 5 were in an identical room, with a door in the back, and a safe in the front. There were clues painted around the room. "Welcome to the safe cracking challenge!" Chris said over the PA. "I have locked all of you in identical rooms. On the wall are clues to the combination for your safe. Once you open the safe, you will find a key and an envelope. Those envelopes were put in there by James earlier, and he didn't know who was in each room, or what the prizes were. The envelope contains a prize, and the key will open the door. The first person to escape wins the challenge. One of those envelopes contains a chance for you to give another team a disadvantage in the next challenge. You have a pencil and paper, which you can use as you see fit. Go!"

 **A/N: The clues are:**

 **1.** **I embody victory, but I never win. I am carried, for I cannot move, yet you must move for me. I come in many forms. I have a price, but I am priceless. Convert the letters of the answer to number, and add them up. Then, add up the digits of the answer until you get a 2 digit number, the first number in the combination.**

 **2\. What is (5^2+6*3-8)*4/10?**

 **3\. MEMESEEONE**

"I embody victory, but I never win," Sammy read, looking at the first clue. "I am carried, for I cannot move, yet you must move for me. I come in many forms. I have a price, but I am priceless. Convert the letters of the answer to number, and add them up. Then, add up the digits of the answer until you get a 2 digit number, the first number in the combination."

In Harold's room...

"Forget these clues!" Harold said, pulling out a stethoscope, and began picking the lock.

In Cameron's room…

"Hm, embodiment of victory… I've got it! It's a trophy!" Cameron wrote TROPHY on the paper, and began working on it. "I gotta keep Mike in the game!"

"Someone's playing Mike, I know it!" Cameron said in the confessional.

In Sammy's room…

"Trophy!" Sammy said.

In PFRJ's room…

"Victory?" Paul said. "You got any idea, Joseph? No? Rafael? C'mon guys, help me out here!" After a few seconds, Paul changed personalities.

"I know!" Rafael said. "It's a trophy! It doesn't win contests, but it's given to the winner, who has to work for it, and is special to it's winners!"

In Amy's room…

"Ugh, what is this?!" Amy said. "This makes no sense! Hey, wait, maybe the challenge is to be the first to figure out that this is impossible! Chris, I figured it out!" Amy tried the door, but it didn't open. "Uh, hello? Let me OUT! LET ME OUT!"

In Sammy's room…

"LET ME OUT!" Sammy heard Amy cry for help, smirking as she heard it.

"This just in!" Chris said over the PA. "Harold has cracked his safe!"

Outside…

"Harold, you are the first!" Chris said. "That's 5 points for the Storm! Let's see what your prize is." Harold opened the envelope, and read the contents.

"Spa for a year," Harold read.

"You just scored yourself a spa membership for a year."

In the spectator area…

"Cody, can we talk for a sec?" Gwen asked.

"Sure!" Cody replied. Cody and Gwen walked off, out of earshot.

"OK, you and me have… a history," Gwen said.

"Didn't Mark set you back up with Trent?" Cody replied.

"Yes, but that's not necessarily relevant. I haven't had a good chance to ask you this question yet, so I will now: Are you still interested in me?"

"Sorry, Gwen, but that torch has been snuffed. Sierra's my girl now. I mean, she really cares for me, and loves me. She'll do whatever it takes to make me happy, and once I saw that side of her, there was no going back."

"OK, good. That should make things a lot easier. Just know that I still like you as a friend, and I want us to be friendly here. I wish you and Sierra many years of happiness together."

"As do I, to you and Trent. You always were a perfect couple."

"Anyway, can you promise to keep me protected from Sierra? She might still be jealous of me, since I had you going after me back there."

"I don't think Sierra carries a grudge against you anymore. Far as I know, she doesn't even notice you anymore. And if she still dislikes you, I haven't seen reason for that to be the case yet."

"Still can't believe you're dating her! I mean, she was your _stalker_ for most of season 3!" Gwen chuckled a bit.

"Well, rejecting her did make me a bit of a hypocrite. You remember my advances on you at the same time! Sorry I let you get voted out."

"It's not your fault, little guy. You bonked your head, bad. Amazing how you still ended up voting for Sierra, though."

"Yeah. Well, back then, I just saw Stalker Sierra, not Big Purple."

"Big Purple?"

"The Sierra I fell in love with. Not my stalker, but the girl who cares for me more than anyone on this planet. I call her Big Purple sometimes. She's big, and her hair is purple."

"I guess that makes sense. What, would I be big blue if I had taken you?"

"I guess! But that's not what happened. I guess we'll never know…"

With Mark and Sierra…

"So, who should we take out next time we lose?" Mark asked. "Our main options are kisser number 1, kisser number 2, and the Russian."

"Hm, you've done something every manipulator has done before," Sierra replied. "Derogatory names for other contestants."

"You wanna be next?"

"No; Heather's done that enough. I want to see how it is to be on the sending end of her sorts of tricks now."

"Well, we're more acting to take out the Anti-Manipulator Alliance and Tripartite Alliance. And set people up."

"Well, if we can set people up, we should take out Geoff or Bridgette."

"I thought you'd say that. The question is, who goes first?"

"Well, you saw what Alejandro did when Bridgette was alone. And now, we've got the female version of him. To preserve their relationship, I say we take out Geoff first. He seems more susceptible to Kim than Bridgette was to Alejandro!"

"You know me well. And you've got a point. Not to mention that in season 1, Geoff was eliminated after Bridgette. We'll let Cody and Eva comment on this later."

"Speaking of which, where is Cody?"

"I saw him talking to Gwen. I wouldn't worry about it, though. Especially since I set Gwen up with Trent. They are friends, but I can't see them going any further than that. Same thing with me and Sammy. I'm trying to find a boy to set her up with, partially to gain her loyalty, partially because that's what I do, and partially to piss off Amy."

"You do not like Amy, do you?"

"Not at all. I feel sorry for the poor boy who falls for her. Unless they're into that sort of shit. But now, she's been exposed. Has she never heard of cameras?"

"Yeah, well, Kim's allied with her now."

"Our own proxy? Well, it's probably just a strategic move. I don't think Kim actually cares about her, she just cares about her vote."

"Ding ding ding!" Kim said, walking into the conversation.

"You're not doing a very good job of not looking evil."

"Not to you. But you've already figured me out, and we're allied, sorta. Not to mention that I can't charm you or Cody."

"Yeah, to be honest, I thought Cody would be an easy charm for you!" Eva said. "Even if he's dating Sierra; I mean, you're one of the hottest girls in the game!"

"I know that. And I'm using it to my advantage. I will create an army of boys to take down anyone I want."

"Well, right now, you're a sleeper cell," Mark said. "No one on the Anti-Manipulator alliance on your team. But an alliance with me is fair, so if you run into any problems on your team, I'll still help you."

Sammy walked out.

"And Sammy takes 2nd!" Chris said. "That's 4 points! Let's see what you won!" Before they could start, Cameron and PFRE walked out, in that order. "Cameron takes 3rd, Paul takes 4th."

"What?" Joseph said. "No! I was out before that nerd!"

"Well, I'm the host, so I can do whatever the fuck I want. And I say Cam's 3rd and you're 4th. Let's bring Amy out."

Amy was brought out, and told she took 5th. She took it pretty well.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 5TH PLACE?! I FIGURED OUT THE ANSWER FIRST!"

"No, it was possible," Chris said.

"Plus," Mark said, "you are a bit of THE BIGGEST BITCH IN THE GAME."

"At least she's not Courtney!" Beth said. "Or Heather!"

"You have never met this woman, have you?" Sammy remarked. "Trust me, Courtney's a better deal."

"Shut up, you traitor!" Amy said. "You disgrace the family name!"

"You gonna open your envelope, Sammy?" Raaheel asked.

"Oh, of course!" Sammy said, before opening her envelope. "Sabotage."

"Congratulations!" Chris said. "You have earned the right to give a disadvantage in the next challenge to a team of your choice! Who will it be?"

Sammy smirked. "Rising Stars. You've had this coming for years, Amy, and until you treat me with some respect..."

"I called you Sammy in the rap battle challenge!" Amy argued.

"I'm not seeing it," Mark and Sammy both said.

"Whatever."

"And as long as Sammy's on my side, I'm not getting voted off," Mark added. "It's not like Vladimir's gonna get Sky, Dave, Geoff, AND Bridgette to vote for me."

"Right?" Mark said in the confessional, looking slightly nervous.

"Ugh, I can't get rid of him!" Amy said in the confessional. "I can't touch Sammy, who won't vote him out, and his alliance won't vote him out! If he influences Vladimir, he's safe to the next merge! At least he can't get rid of me, either."

"At this point, there's no point continuing the challenge," Chris said. "The Screaming Gophers Mk. III have clinched 1st place, and more importantly, Team Unity cannot come back. I guess that The Storm, the Rising Stars, and Tagata could change places, but 2nd class, 3rd class, and 4th class don't matter. This challenge is over, and the Screaming Gophers win!"

"Nice!" Mark said. "Another victory!"

"Yes, any team with the name 'Screaming Gophers' seems to have a very good time in this game. Team Unity, Mark, I'll see you at elimination."

"Why me?"

"Because you have to give someone on Team Unity immunity."

"Can I just do that now? I've already chosen."

"Alright, then. Go ahead."

"I'm giving immunity to…

…

…

…

Tobias. We're bros, man."

"Thanks, Mark!" Tobias said.

"He's trying to take out Mike!" Anne Maria protested. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"No, I'm trying to get voted out," Mike replied.

"Tobias is just making you think that!"

"Actually, Noah told me."

"HIS ally!"

"What are you talking about?" Tobias asked.  
"No, Tobias told me to say that. But it is legitimate. You have a Zoey to come home to, Mike."

"And you have a queen to come home to, Tobias," Noah said in the confessional.

"Noah is up to something…" Tobias said in the confessional.

At the elimination ceremony (which was on the dock)…

"Welcome to the first 5-team stage elimination," Chris said. "Normally, I protect your privacy, and just tell you the vote numbers, but this time, I'm going to reveal your votes to everyone. The player voted out must catch to boat of losers at the end of the dock, where they will be taken to the airport, and flown home. And now, the votes!"

"Buh-bye, Mike," Noah voted, smirking.

"You want to go home? You'll get to go home, Mike!" Tobias voted.

"Anne Maria could be a problem. Sorry," Cameron voted.

"Zoey, I'm coming home!" Mike voted.

"Izzy. And this is only because I can't vote for Tobias," Anne Maria voted.

"Well, Mike wanted to get eliminated…" Owen voted.

"Mike," Izzy voted.

"Mike wants out? He'll get out!" Katie and Sadie voted.

"You voted for ME?!" Anne Maria demanded.

"I figured that if you went home, Mike wouldn't want to get eliminated," Cameron replied.

"You forgot about Kim," Mike replied. "And thanks guys. Zoey, I am coming home!"

"Mike," Chris said, "the club has spoken. Can't say I'm surprised. I mean, you DID campaign to get voted out."

"I know. Bye guys! Good luck!" Mike walked off.

"And it's down to 39!" Chris said. "Will Tobias figure out Noah? Will Anne Maria get Tobias voted out first? Will the Screaming Gophers Mk. III EVER lose? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"

 **A/N: Safe cracking riddles answers:**

 **3**

 **14**

 **99**


	13. Episode 11: Jump Jump Revolution on TU

**A/N: T.U. in the title of this episode stands for Team Unity, but I didn't have enough characters to write it out in full. Also, go check out my new SYOC fanfic, Total Drama Football Camp! I've got 2 of 15 spots filled. The premise is on the story, and the submission form is on my profile. That is all.**

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Chris said. "It was time to recycle challenges from season 2, in Italy. Mike faced relentless flirting from Anne Maria, because of Vito, and Kim, because of strategy. Noah saw his chance to take down Mike, and convinced him to vote himself out. Mark turned out to be real good with the paparazzi, but lost to his secret arch-rival, Lindsay! Samey beat Amy in safe cracking, and Samey got $200 from Mark-y, Amy demanded the money, and then got scared and ran away. Then, Noah told Anne Maria that Tobias was conspiring to eliminate Mike, and later, Mike's plane to vote himself out worked, and yours truly created a new catchphrase: 'The club has spoken.' Team Unity could not be more split right now. Will the Anti-Manipulator Alliance be able to stand? Will Tobias or Noah win the civil war on Team Unity? Will the Screaming Gophers Mk. III win AGAIN? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

"Noah is up to something," Tobias said in the confessional. "The manipulator alarm is off the charts with him! Hopefully, I can expose that asshole!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know Tobias was a manipulator!" Noah said in the confessional, smirking. "Like anyone will believe him."

"Looks like Tobias isn't all he's hyped up to be," Anne Maria said in the confessional. "I will see to it that he goes home."

"Is Tobias bad?" Katie said in the confessional, with Sadie.

"Well, Noah isn't 100% trustworthy either," Sadie replied. "But who eliminated Mike?"

"I don't know. We'll have to figure it out, and fast, because they've got to go!"

"At least we only have 2 suspects."

"Team Unity has just turned on themselves," Lindsay said in the confessional. "And none of them are friendly to me. We can just focus on getting them to lose. Then, Noah, Tobias, and the Anti-Manipulator alliance are gone! Anne Maria will be out, too, but she'll be a small loss." She laughed maniacally.

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers…

Lindsay walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, Matt?" Lindsay asked.

"It's Mark, but sure." Mark got up, and went with Lindsay, into the confessional.

"OK, I don't like you, and you don't like me," Lindsay said. "And we want to kick each other's butt. But we have other problems."

"Kim? Tagata? The Anti-Manipulator Alliance?"

"The third one. If we're going to kick each other's butt, I think we both want to at least do it as late in the game as possible, so we don't hand someone else the billion. For instance, _Amy_. Or Tobias."

"You don't like Amy either?"

"No, she's as bad as Heather. But realistically, Amy is not a threat. Her team's gone into civil war, between Kim and Blaineley. Not much we could do to get her sent home, sadly. Anyway, I want to propose a temporary truce to get Team Unity out of here. Tobias poses a threat to both of us, no?"

"Well, he's probably not too far from the truth with me. As long as we get rid of him first, you got yourself a deal. But after that, it's back to the regularly scheduled war between Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance." They shook hands, but camera shots showed that both Mark and Lindsay were crossing their fingers behind their backs. "So, how are we going to go about this?"

"I've got a plan. Just watch."

In 6th class, with Team Unity…

Owen, Noah, Anne Maria, and Izzy were on one side of the cabin, while Tobias, Katie, and Sadie were on the other.

"Guys, can't we just get along?" Cameron asked, in the middle of the cabin.

"Maybe when Anne Maria figures out that this guy is lying!" Tobias said.

"Why should we trust you?" Noah replied. "You're a newbie! We don't know anything about you! You saw how trusting a newbie went for every victim of Alejandro, right?"

"Well, you're the schemer!" Katie said. "Like you're any more trustworthy!"

"I fought Alejandro! I'm on your side!"

"But you voted for Mike!" Sadie replied. "And you were _smirking_!"

"Exactly!" Tobias said. "You don't need to be a human phycology major to know you were up to something!"  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Cameron yelled, getting everyone's attention. "You know what? This is dumb! Mike may be my best friend, but the episode is over! We need to focus on staying in the game! We are Team _Unity_ , not Team 'Noah Versus Tobias.' We don't need to discuss who to eliminate if we don't end up on the block again!"

"Cam's right," Anne Maria said. "None of us want to be eliminated, and the best way to do that is to win challenges. Then, we wouldn't be in this position!"

"Yeah!" Katie said. "We need to focus less on beating ourselves, and more on beating everyone else!" Lindsay walked in.

"Hey, Tobias!" Lindsay said. "You still want me to frame Noah?"

"Uh, what?" Tobias said. Everyone on Team Unity gave Tobias a dirty look.

"Oops. Probably shouldn't have mentioned that in front of your team."

"Playing Lindsay?" Sadie interrogated.

"Low, man," Noah said.

"Even I'm not that ruthless!" Anne Maria said. "Don't worry, Lindsay, we'll take care of the guy who's playing you." She patted Lindsay on the back, making her smile.

"Wait, no!" Tobias said. "I can explain!"

"You are _SO_ out of the Anti-Manipulator Alliance!" Noah replied.

"Don't even try," Owen said. "Not even Alejandro could talk his way out of this, boy."

"What the fuck just happened?" Tobias said in the confessional.

"Boom!" Noah said in the confessional. "Hooray for bombshell blondes! Still, I'm not going to even try to play the Tripartite Alliance. Now, who do I eliminate after Tobias? There's Thing 1, Thing 2, the Nerdling, Owen, his girlfriend, or Ms. Hair Spray. Things 1 and 2 have voting power, and without one, the other is a pushover; Cameron challenges me for the brains of the team; Owen gets to stay; Izzy is crazy; and Anne Maria will have me choke on hairspray if she finds out what actually happened, though she's pretty strong in challenges."

In 5th class, with Tagata…

"We need to rethink our approach!" Brick said. "If Team Unity hadn't thrown the challenge, we would have lost someone!"

"True," Dawn said.

"I don't think so," Anna said. "We might just not be that good at these sorts of challenges, you know? And we did great in the Endurance-a-thon. I mean, we only lost to Sky, Vladimir, and the legendary Eva. We just need to keep playing. As long as we're not last, we won't vote anyone out. And besides, have you seen Team Unity? They've fallen into civil war! Just don't let your guard down."

"Yo, Paul, Ella," Noah said.

"Actually, I'm Rafael right now," Rafael said.

"Point is, Tobias just got kicked from the alliance. Turns out, he got Mike to vote himself off!"

"You're kidding!" Rafael said. "Out of all people to be a manipulator, the guy who made an alliance specifically meant to target manipulators?"

"Guess so," Noah replied.

"I feel strongly about this," Ella said. "Which means, it's time for a song! But I have no insturments to help me out."

"I know someone that might," Anna said. She went up. A few seconds later, she returned with Cody and his DJ studio.

"I've been waiting to do this ever since I got it!" Cody said. He started the track.

 **A/N: To the tune of "Bulletproof" by La Roux**

Ella: _Someone's here as bad as Sugar!_

 _Though I don't like it, it is clear_

 _Tobias is one harsh backstabber!_

Rafael: _I'm sure that Ella's not like that_

 _It's sad to say, but evil's where his mind is at_

 _I can't trust Tobias anymore!_

Dawn: _Perhaps it's all strategical_

 _That's how it was when Scott was around_

 _And framed me and got me kicked out of the game!_

Sam: _You know, that's what I'd like to think_

 _I'm sure as a person, he's at least sorta sweet_

 _He's no Dakota, but maybe he's pretty close!_

Dakota: _Someone's here as bad as Sugar!_

 _Though I don't like it, it is clear_

 _Tobias is one harsh backstabber!_

All: _Tobias, he is_

 _So going_

 _Down, down!_

 _Tobias, he is_

 _So going_

 _Down, down!_

Brick: _We won't let him take us up_

 _And try to shut our own selves down_

 _We're Tagata, we will never fall!_

Anna: _Do, do, do you dirty deeds!_

 _But Noah's on to you, and so are we_

 _We'll never let you take one of our own down!_

Jasmine: _Tick, tick, tick, tick, goes the clock_

 _Time to make his reign stop_

 _Tobias, your time is running out!_

Shawn: _We won't let him take us up_

 _And try to shut our own selves down_

 _We're Tagata, we will never fall!_

All: _Tobias, he is_

 _So going_

 _Down, down!_

 _Tobias, he is_

 _So going_

 _Down, down!_

 _Tobias, he is_

 _So going_

 _Down, down!_

 _Tobias, he is_

 _So going_

 _Down, down!_

Noah: _Tobias, he is, going down_

 _Tobias, he is, going down_

All: _Tobias, he is_

 _So going_

 _Down, down!_

 _Tobias, he is_

 _So going_

 _Down, down!_

 _Tobias, he is_

 _So going_

 _Down, down!_

 _Tobias, he is_

 _So going_

 _Down, down!_

"EDM is officially awesome," Anna said. "But still, point is; Tobias is going down!"

"Don't worry about that," Noah said. "I'll take care of that. My whole team, other than Tobias, wants to make Tobias lose, so we're going to throw the next challenge." Noah left.

"Well, don't play like it," Anna said to her team. "He could be lying. And after all, we want better accommodations than 5th class, no?"

"True," Brick replied. "This is as bad as the barracks!"

"Well, at least we didn't have to send anyone home. And that's what matters. We don't have much built-in chemistry, but we are definitely better off than Team Unity."

"Agreed," Shawn said. "As long as we don't have to vote anybody out, we're golden."

"We should still at least try for first!" Joseph said. "I mean, we have a bigger arsenal of skills than every other team here! We should be able to kick their asses!"

"True," Sam said. "Hopefully, we'll do better in this next challenge."

"I'm sure we will," Brick said. "And even if not, I'm sure we won't lose. Team Unity's still split."

"But we can at least beat the Rising Stars, I'm sure," Rafael noted.

"I hope…" Rafael said in the confessional. "I cannot take 5th class for one more day, much less 6th class! Good news is that there's not much strategy on this team, so as long as I don't cost my team the challenge, we'll be safe. But we need to keep Ella around, too. I mean, she's our girlfriend. That sounds weird. Joseph was the most reluctant to date Ella, but we convinced him." A flashback was shown, in PFRJ's brain.

 _Rafael was holding Joseph in a headlock, while Paul was kicking Joseph in the face._

 _"Come on, guys!" Ferdinand said. "There's got to be a better way to do this!"_

 _"You want to date Ella without this guy getting in the way?" Rafael asked. "Then let us knock some sense into him!"_

 _"Violence never solved anything, guys! We don't need to beat this guy!"_

 _"Why do you want to date such a princess anyway?" Joseph questioned. Paul kicked Joseph again, a bit harder. "OK, fine! You can date Ella."_

 _"Finally!" Paul said. "Don't fuck this one up."_

Rafael changed personalities. "Yeah, Ferdinand doesn't like Joseph, but he won't do violence," Paul said in the confessional. "He may be a jerk, and sorta violent, but he's still far from Mal. Basically, he's a jock with a bit of an Anne Maria injection. He has ruined a few relationships with girls that didn't understand MPD, with Joseph dating another girl, then both of them accusing us of cheating on them. Yeah, it sucks. But Ella's the best girl we've got, so we're not going to let Joseph fuck this one up. Girls at our school know our history, but they date us anyway. Why? They think history will change for them, and we think the same thing. But Ella, we're more determined about. If Joseph knows what's good for him, he won't fuck this up."

The plane landed in Xi'an, China.

"Welcome to Xi'an, China!" Chris said. "Our next challenge is actually going to be original for once! In this challenge, you will be facing a parkour course. Each team will have an identical course. If a team member ever touches the ground, the next team member will go. If they can reach the end, they will find a set of 7 keys. If you pick the right key, you can open the chest, which contains immunity! Tobias, you _might_ want to win this."

"I get the point, Chris!" Tobias replied.

"If we don't win, I'm so out of here," Tobias said in the confessional. "It's obvious that Noah is pulling a Scott scheme here. Make us lose, so he can vote off his targets. And unfortunately for me, I've found myself in his crosshairs. Good news is, I'm good at parkour. The opposite of a Scott scheme is a Trent scheme, where you throw challenges to keep someone else safe, be it your love interest, or an important ally. A Heather scheme involves sabotaging the other team and backdooring others if you are in danger, and an Alejandro scheme involves getting close to many people, and using them as votes before backdooring them, or sabotaging another team with them. Kim's running an Alejandro scheme, but Mark's running something different entirely. I just need to figure out what. And my evil detector is going off a lot near Beth, but why? What is she doing?"

"And now," Chris said, "it's time to unveil a twist. There are WAY too many of you for Seahawklover12 to squeeze all of you in. So now, only one team will be safe every challenge! EVERY OTHER team WILL be voting someone out. Note that these votes will be independent of each other. That means, for the time being, FOUR of you will be sent home every episode! So yeah, good luck. Screaming Gophers Mk. III, you got the advantage, so 10 seconds will be shaved off your time, and Rising Stars, 10 seconds will be added to your time. Anyway, pick an order!"

With Team Unity...

"You know what, Tobias?" Noah said. "Maybe you tried to frame me. Maybe you got Mike voted out. But I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. You go first."

"Thanks, Noah," Tobias said.

"Just admit you did it," Anne Maria said. Tobias simply walked to the start of the course.  
"I don't care how good he is; if we lose, I'm voting him out," Anne Maria said in the confessional.

"Anne Maria, you're pretty strong physically, right?" Cameron said.

"Yeah, boo!" Anne Maria replied. "You want me to go second?"

"Yep."

"I'll go third! I'm great at this!" Izzy said. "Ask anyone! Remember the first challenge, when I was on those skyscrapers?"

"You still got taken down fast," Noah noted, "and by the so-called athlete that always falls.

"4th!" Katie said.

"5th!" Sadie said.

"Sure," Owen said.

"Cam, Owen, you're probably not well suited for this one," Noah said. "So, I'll go 6th, Cameron goes 7th, and Owen, 8th."

"OK then," Cameron replied.

With The Storm…

"I've got this," Trent said. "On multiple occasions, I've had to parkour away from a crowd when the Drama Brothers were big. Me and Harold were the only ones that did, mainly because Justin just posed, and Cody found another way out."

"Then Harold should also go early?" Tyler asked.

"Yep! I got mad skills!" Harold said. "I did a lot of parkour at Flying Steve's Flying Camp."

"You think you would have learned to build an airplane there!" LeShawna commented. "But alright, if you think you've got it, you go second, after Trent."

"Ahem!" Lightning said. "Over here!"

"Oh, you go third."

"I'll go 4th," Gwen replied.

"If I was playing straight," Tyler said in the confessional, "I would have gone first. But I'm playing the fail athlete game right now, because if I go all out, I'll just get voted out at the merge. That's the mistake Mark's making, but he's got an alliance to back him up, all of them also being threats. What I'm saying is, Bermuda Square is one of the deadliest alliances we've ever seen. But we're the unholy trinity, the ones that will stop them. Like anyone will vote us out! And if I get taken down, Lindsay and Beth are pretty safe, and can do some serious damage. That makes us even tougher than Bermuda Square."

"I'll go 5th," Beth said. "I can do this!"

"6th," Tyler said.

"7th," Lindsay said.

"Guess I'm 8th," LeShawna said.

With Tagata…

"Perhaps Ella can get some birds to fly her over the course?" Sam suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Ferdinand said. "But Rafael should go first, so Ella can attract wildlife in the first place. And Rafael's pretty good." Ferdinand changed personalities.

"Heck, parkour is almost as fun as soccer!" Rafael said.

"So, who goes third?" Sam asked.

"I will!" Brick and Anna said at the same time.

"No, you go ahead," Brick said.

"OK then!" Anna replied.

"Uh, over here?" Shawn said.

"Oh, right," Anna said. "Mmm… Shawn, you go 5th, and Jasmine, 6th."

"I got 7th!" Dakota said.

"8th," Sam said.

"Alright, I'll go 9th," Dawn said.

With the Rising Stars…

"I'll go first!" Ezekiel said.

"My great-great-" Staci began.

"Yeah, she's going 9th," Kim said.

"Agreed," Raaheel replied.

"B should go 8th," Liam said, "and I should go 1st. Sorry, B, but gadgets won't help you here." B simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Why should you go first?" Raaheel questioned.

"I love all extreme sports," Liam said, "and parkour is my 3rd favorite, behind skydiving and kitesurfing."

"Kitesurfing?" Leonard asked.

"Ugh, you bonehead!" Amy replied. "It's a sport where a person goes water skiing, but the guy behind the boat has a parachute on, and gets launched into the air! Duh!"

"It's not exactly well-known, Amy," Liam said, somewhat defensively of Leonard.

"Mark was right about that girl!" Liam said in the confessional. "If we don't win, I'm voting her."

"I'll go second!" Ezekiel said.

"Third!" Kim said.

"Fourth," Amy said, slightly demanding.

"Fifth," Raaheel said.

"Sixth!" Leonard said.

"And Blaineley is 7th," Kim said.

With the Screaming Gophers Mk. III…  
"I guess the real question is: does Eva, Sky, or Sierra go first?" Mark said. The others laughed a bit at it.

"I say Eva," Vladimir said. "She can just punch open the chest. Leave nothing to chance, and leave no time for the other teams to do anything about it."

"Or tell Sierra to pretend Cody's in the chest," Sky said. "She's got longer legs, and less _upper body muscles_ holding her down."

"You _really_ gotta be careful how you talk in front of Eva!" Sky said in the confessional.

"Yeah," Eva replied, "I'm a tank, she's a smart car."

"But if there's a rule against punching open the chest," Vladimir said, "Chris wouldn't _dare_ enforce it against _Eva_! Sierra, not so much. Eva's SUPER intimidating. Heck, I'm scared of her! Only 3 people I can think of that are not are Mark, Sierra, and Cody! And Cody's only not scared of her when Sierra's around!"

"Yes, a far of Eva is called _logic_ ," Sierra joked. The others laughed a bit at the joke, Eva especially hard.

"Well, I say we have Eva go first, so she can blast open the chest first," Mark said. "Then, if she fails, Sierra goes second, and Sky third."

"Why Sierra?" Sky asked. "Why not I go second?"

"The Cody-on-a-stick trick," Cody replied.

"Yeah, I use that to make myself work harder sometimes," Sierra said.

" _That_ , I can believe," Sky noted. Sierra and Cody chuckled a bit at her remark.

"Vladimir, you wanna go 4th?" Mark asked. "You seem pretty strong."

"When you say that, I feel like you're targeting me," Vladimir noted.

"Don't worry, you're not my biggest threat right now," Mark replied. "We've already decided who to target next, and you and Sammy are safe."

"He's probably going after me or Bridge," Geoff replied.

"Maybe we should just vote him off?" Dave said. "Strategically, of course."

"We can't," Bridgette replied, "his alliance makes up 4 votes, and Sammy probably won't betray him, so we can only force a tiebreaker. And Mark will probably just do something else to get the one extra vote he needs."

"Yeah, I've got… methods," Mark replied.

"If I have to, I'll blackmail Sky and Dave," Mark said in the confessional, "using info from Sierra. Blackmailing Geoff or Bridgette would be impossible, since they'd just let the secret fly, we don't have dirt on Vladimir, and blackmailing Sammy would just be wrong! I would never betray my friends like that! I'm harsh in this game, but I'm a loyal friend and ally. The knife I carry never goes into the back. In the sense of this game, if I'm going to stab someone, I'm going to do it right in the stomach or chest. The only reason I'd have Sammy voted off is if it was her and the collective being the only 5 choices, and if she doesn't get voted out by someone else, that's an inevitability, because our alliance is not going to fail. The nice thing about our gameplan is that we don't need to wear a mask, we just don't tell people the specifics, and we don't flaunt that we are manipulators. Just ride this wave to the billion."

"Do you want to go 4th or not, Vladimir?" Mark asked.

"Oh, sure!" Vladimir said.

"5th!" Bridgette said.

"6th," Mark said.

"7th," Sammy said.

"8th," Geoff said. "Cody, Dave, dudes, it's down to you."

"I'll go 9th," Cody said.

"Eh, whatever," Dave said. "As Mark said, Eva will probably win, and if not, Sierra or Sky probably will."

"Alright, the order has been chosen," Chris said. "We'll do this one team at a time. Best time wins. Team Unity, you're first." He blew his air horn. "Go!"

Tobias rocketed across the parkour course.

"Woah, this guy's actually pretty good!" Anne Maria said. As she said this, though, Tobias tripped, and crashed face first into a wall.

"Ooh, that's harsh!" Chris said. "Anne Maria, you're up." Anne Maria took off, doing a battle cry, but she tripped on the first jump, and crashed.

"So much for the battle cry," Noah commented.

"Izzy, you're up!" Chris said. Izzy did a battle cry, and quickly did a few flips across the course, but got the wrong key!

"Wrong key," Chris said. "6 keys left! Katie, you're up!" Katie made the first few jumps, but quickly failed. "Sadie!" Sadie instantly failed. "Noah!" Noah made the first few jumps, but crashed on the 6th jump. "Cam!" Cameron actually made it to the end of the course, but picked the wrong key. "5 keys left! Owen!" Owen failed the first jump, but the force of him hitting the ground caused the parkour course to collapse! "Well, that may be harder to do," Chris said. "Tobias!" Tobias simply walked across the wreckage, and got the right key.

"I've got it!" Tobias said, pulling out the immunity.

"Well, I said you couldn't touch the ground," Chris said, "so Tobias' run was legitimate! That's a time of 1 minute, 34.6 seconds. That could be hard to beat! Next up is Tagata!"

Tagata lined up. "OK, you need to beat a time of 1 minute, 34.6 seconds," Chris said, "or you will be voting someone out. Good luck." Chris blew his air horn. "Go!" PFRJ actually made it through the course relatively quickly, but got the wrong key. "6 keys left! Ella!" Ella began singing, and the birds lifted her up, and she made it to the other side of the course fairly slowly, but got the wrong key. "5 keys left! Anna!" Anna quickly lept through the course, even jumping over a wall, before quickly making it to the end of the course, but she got the wrong key. "4 keys left, and not much time! Brick!" Brick only made it through a few jumps before failing. "Shawn!" Shawn didn't make it very far before Chris blew his air horn. "Time!" Chris said. "Sorry, Tagata, but you'll be voting someone out. Next up, the Storm!"

The Storm lined up. "Storm, Team Unity currently holds the best time, at 1:36.4. You must beat it, or you will be voting someone out." Chris blew his air horn. "Go!" Trent rocketed across the course, and made it, but got the wrong key. "6 keys left! Harold!" Harold made it to the end as well, and got the right key!

"Nailed it!" Harold said.

"Nice!" LeShawna replied.

"And Storm, you've got the lead!" Chris said. "58.3 seconds! Team Unity, I'll see you at elimination. Next up, the Rising Stars!"

The Rising Stars lined up. "Rising Stars, the Storm has the lead, so you must beat a time of 48.3 seconds, shortened from 58.3 due to your penalty, or you will be sending someone home." Chris blew his air horn. "Go!" Liam made it through the course fairly quickly, but got the wrong key. "6 keys left! Ezekiel!" Ezekiel went pretty fast, too, but failed at the final jump. "Kim!" Kim didn't go so fast, and reached the end, but got the wrong key. "5 keys left, but that's time!" Chris blew his air horn. "Rising Stars, I will see you at elimination!"

"Nice going, Kim," Amy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I threw the challenge," Kim said in the confessional. "I've got to get Staci out of here!"

"Next up," Chris said, "our final team, the Screaming Gophers Mk. III!"

"Aha!" Sierra said, as they walked over. "Eva, you won a provincial pole vaulting championship once!" The camera panned out, showing that Sierra saw a large stick.

"Yeah, I did," Eva said. "But I've got nothing to plant it into. No box here!"

"I can make you a box!" Mark said. "I take a lot worse than sticks on the field, so I've got the best physical pain resistance, I bet."

"Yeah, but you'll naturally move out of the way if you see someone charging at you! And I wouldn't hurt you!"

"You're not going to hurt me if you win! And as for the moving out of position problem? I know how to fix that. It's a little fact called 'Sierra SERIOUSLY loves Cody.'"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dave asked.

"You'll see," Mark replied, smirking.

"Screaming Gophers," Chris said, "the Storm has the lead. You must beat a time of 58.3 seconds to avoid elimination." Chris blew his air horn. "Go!" Mark laid down to create a box.

"Hold up, Eva," Mark said. "Wait until I'm knocked out. Hey, Cody! You're utterly useless, you have no muscle, and the only reason you made it so far in season 3 is because Sierra carried you!" Sierra grew angry, and charged over, bopping Mark in the nose.

"DON'T EVER TALK SHIT ABOUT MY CODY-KINS!" Sierra yelled.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Eva yelled, as she charged at Mark, and pole vaulted over the course. As she landed, she punched open the chest, and ripped out the immunity. "I win."

"Well, that was an unorthodox apporach," Chris said. "Really thinking outside the box. Or should I say, outside the chest? Because-" Eva growled at Chris. " _Because, with a time of 11.2 seconds, shortened to 1.2 seconds, you just won!_ " Chris said, nervously.

"Good choice," Eva said.

"Storm, Tagata, Team Unity, Rising Stars, I'll see you at elimination."

Mark woke up. "And that's how I force myself to stay still," Mark said. "Damn, Sierra, you can really pack a punch!"

"You didn't really mean that stuff, did you?" Sierra asked.

"Of course not! Cody's my friend! And so are you. I only said it so you'd knock me out and I wouldn't move. That make sense?"

"Of course it does! And now, we're all safe!"

"OK, who do we eliminate?" Tyler said in the confessional, with Lindsay and Beth on his lap. "Harold won us the lead, so he's not a viable target."

"What about Lightning?" Beth said. "He'll be a threat later on, and he's a jerk. Easy out!"

"Yeah, he's probably our best bet," Lindsay replied. "We can't eliminate LeShawna, Harold won 2nd in the challenge, and we don't have much on Gwen and Trent. Plus, they're loyal."

"So, I guess it's settled, then," Tyler said. "Huh, that was fast."

"Let's do this!" Lindsay said. "But how?"

"Forgery, anyone?" Beth said, pulling out a piece of paper. They began evilly laughing.

In 2nd class, with The Storm…

"Hey, Gwen!" Tyler said.

"Yeah, Tyler?" Gwen asked.

"Check out this random piece of paper I found!" Tyler handed Gwen the paper.

" _Sha-bam! My plan is going just fine! We lost, so Lightning can finally get rid of that goth freak and weird musician. But first, that dumb blonde has to go. She's going to get us to lose everything. And that guy with the red jumpsuit. Embarrassment to the name of athlete._ Holy shit, Lightning's trying to get me eliminated? And Lindsay?"

"Yeah, I just figured you should see it," Tyler said. "I want someone to back me up in voting for Lightning tonight, before he takes down Lindsay! Me, Lindsay, and Beth are already voting for him. Will you?"

"Of course. And I'm going to show Trent this paper too. 5 votes against, he'll be gone!" Even if he gets LeShawna and Harold to vote with him, he'll only have 4 votes, even with the Heather head!

"Nice. Let's do this." Gwen got up.

"Attention all losers!" Chris said. "Get on the bus to the elimination ceremony!"

At the elimination ceremony…

"Welcome to the first ever quadruple elimination ceremony in Total Drama history!" Chris said. "We are at a section of the Xi'an city wall. We will do this in the order of finish, starting with 5th place. Tagata, that means you go first. One by one, you will go behind that tower over there to vote. The 4 eliminated contestants will take the bus of shame to the jet of losers. That's the bus over there." Chris pointed to a bus on the wall. "Anyway, Paul, you vote first."

"Sam, you're not exactly useful," PFRJ voted.

"Gotta go with Sam. He's the least useful," Ella voted.

"Ella lost the challenge for us," Brick voted. "Took way too long.

"Ella," Dakota voted.

"Ella. Sorry, girl," Sam voted.

"Gotta go with Ella," Shawn voted.

"Ella," Jasmine voted.

"Ella," Anna voted.

"Sorry, Ella," Dawn voted.

"As usual, those still in the game will get packing peanuts," Chris said. "No packing peanuts means bus of losers. The following players are safe: Brick... Jasmine... Shawn… Anna… Dawn… Dakota… and Paul. Ella, you lost the challenge. Sam, you're not exactly very physically capable. The final bag of packing peanuts goes to…

…

…

…

Sam. Ella, with a 7 to 2 vote, the club has spoken."

"I'm not done here just yet," Ella said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a Chris head, and gave it to Chris!  
"And that is a Chris head!" Chris said. "Ella remains in the game! That means, Sam, the club has spoken."

"Aw, really?" Sam said. "Victim of a Chris head?"

"They are seriously powerful," Rafael said. "Sorry, big guy."

"Well, this stinks. At least I made the first merge!"

"I'll miss you!" Dakota said.

"Well, Sam's out. Tagata, get the hell out of here. Team Unity, come on in." Team Unity walked in. "Time to vote!"

"Buh-bye, Tobias," Noah voted, smirking.

"Tobias," Cameron voted.

"I'm screwed, but symbolically, I vote Noah," Tobias voted.

"That bitch Tobias," Anne Maria voted.

"Gotta go with Tobias," Owen voted.

"Tobias," Katie and Sadie voted.

"Tobias, obviously," Izzy voted.

"You have all cast your votes and made your decision," Chris said. "The contestant that does not receive a bag of packing peanuts must immediately take the bus of shame to the jet of losers home. Packing peanuts go to: Cameron… Owen… Izzy… Katie… Sadie… and Anne Maria. Noah, Tobias, you are both suspect for getting Mike to eliminate himself. The final bag of packing peanuts goes to…

…

…

…

Noah. Tobias, with a 7 to 1 vote, the club has spoken."

"I'm innocent!" Tobias said. "I understand, but you're making a mistake!"

"Sure we are," Noah said. "Lindsay doesn't lie."

"Whatever. Just, beware of grey matter, and lack thereof," Tobias warned, before walking off.

"Team Unity," Chris said, "fuck off. Rising Stars, come on in." The Rising Stars came in.

"Vote for Staci, remember?" Kim whispered to Leonard.

"Of course!" Leonard replied.

"You too, Amy," Kim whispered to Amy.

"Fine," Amy replied.

"Buh-bye, Kimmy!" Blaineley voted.

"Nice try, Staci," Kim voted.

"Kim," Staci voted.

"Fuck off, Staci," Amy voted.

"Kim!" Raaheel voted.

"I cast a curse of elimination upon Staci!" Leonard voted.

"Kim," Ezekiel voted. "Sorry, girl."

"Amy has got to go!" Liam voted.

B held up a piece of paper that said "Kim."

"You have all cast your votes and made your decision," Chris said. "The contestant that does not receive a bag of packing peanuts must immediately take the bus of shame to the jet of losers home. Packing peanuts go to: B… Leonard… Liam… Ezekiel… Raaheel… Blaineley… and Amy. Amy, you only got 1 vote. Kim, potential female Alejandro? Staci, perhaps you've been targeted. The final bag of packing peanuts goes to…

…

…

…

Staci. Kim, by a 5-3-1 vote, the club has spoken."

"The club may speak," Kim replied, "but I choose to ignore." She reached into her cleavage, and pulled out a Chris head, before tossing it underhand to Chris!

"And it's a Chris head! That's the second one tonight! I'm sure Tobias wishes he had one! That means, Staci, the club has spoken."

"You're kidding," Blaineley said under her breath.

"Dammit," Raaheel said in the confessional. "There goes our plurality!"

Staci walked off without a word.

"Rising Stars, go away," Chris said. "Storm, get in here!" The Storm entered. "Go vote."

"The Tripartite Alliance hereby eliminates Lightning!" Beth, Tyler, and Lindsay voted.

"Lightning," Gwen voted. "Thanks, Tyler."

"Lightning," Trent voted. "How dare you try to eliminate Gwen!"

"Might as well mercy kill Trent," LeShawna voted. "You saw what happened in season 2!"

"Beth. I get a bad feeling about her," Harold voted.

"Beth is ratched!" Lightning voted.

"You have all cast your votes and made your decision," Chris said. "The contestant that does not receive a bag of packing peanuts must immediately take the bus of shame to the jet of losers home. Packing peanuts go to: Lindsay… Tyler… Gwen… Harold… LeShawna… and Trent. Trent got 1 vote. Lightning, Beth, I'm not sure why you're here. Then again, there really were no good choices on this team. Lightning, would you like to play your Heather statue?"

"Sure!" Lightning said, handing Chris his Heather head.

"Lightning's vote now counts double. The final bag of packing peanuts goes to…

…

…

…

Beth. Lightning, the Heather head did not save you, and by a 5-3-1 vote, the club has spoken."

"Fine!" Lightning said. "You just kicked out your strongest competitor! Have fun losing like this!"

"Dude, you tried to get me voted out!" Trent said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just get out of here!" Chris said. Lightning walked off.

"And with that," Chris said, "Lightning, Staci, Tobias, and Sam are out, and we're down to 35! Will anyone else be kicked out with a Chris head? Will the Screaming Gophers Mk. III EVER lose? Will Team Unity find out the truth? Will SeahawkLover12 come up with a longer episode next time? FInd out next time on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"

 **A/N: Yeah, this one's a bit shorter, only 6,000 words. I ran out of plot and challenge ideas, and the challenge wasn't easy to write a lot about. Give me some suggestions! Oh, shoutout to jg75060 for sending me the previous challenge idea. Forgot to credit you back there. Sorry!**


	14. Episode 12: Do Not Talk About Dodgeball

**A/N: Hey guys! I've received quite the support from you guys. This isn't my only fanfic, though. I'm doing an SYOC fanfic: Total Drama Football Camp! The application form and intro is on my profile. Please send me some characters! I've got 13 spots left. Thanks!**

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Chris said. "It was a parkour race in Xi'an, China! Team Unity didn't clock in a bad time, and actually beat one team, but The Storm overtook them, before Eva simply pole vaulted over the whole thing, and punched open the chest, winning the challenge for the Screaming Gophers Mk. III AGAIN. They were the ONLY team immune in a QUADRUPLE elimination ceremony! Tobias got framed for eliminating Mike and trying to frame Noah, Ella would have been voted out had she not had a Chris head, sending Sam home instead, Kim also saved herself with a Chris head, backdooring Staci, and Lightning got framed for scheming. It's down to 40, and soon, 39! Will ANYONE bust Noah or the Tripartite Alliance? Who will claim a victim next: the Tripartite Alliance, Bermuda Square, Kim, or Noah? Will the Screaming Gophers Mk. III EVER lose? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers Mk. III…

Cody was sleeping on Sierra's lap, and Sierra was cuddling his head and letting him suck her thumb. Cody slowly woke up, realizing that he was sucking Sierra's thumb. "HOLY-" Cody began, in shock, before falling down.

"Are you OK?" Sierra asked.

"I'm alright," Cody said, getting up. "Just got surprised there. I see you're back to some of your old antics."

"I can't help it! You're just too cute!"

"Oh, Sierra. Why you love me, I may never know. But I don't need an answer. I just need your love, which does not appear to be in short supply!"

"That's what Mark saw as his way to get us hooked up, wasn't it?"

"Bingo!" Mark noted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go make out with Eva." Mark walked off. Cody and Sierra looked at each other for a second.

"Wanna make out?" Cody asked. Sierra replied simply by tackling him, and they quickly fell onto the floor from the couch, but it wasn't enough to split them apart.

"Woah, they are like us!" Geoff commented.

"Yeah," Bridgette replied. They glanced at each other for a few seconds before beginning to make out. Vladimir walked in.

"I have got to get in with the matchmaker!" Vladimir commented.

"That would be Mark," Sky noted, "and he's evil."

"He's more of an Anti-Hero than anything, you know? I mean, he won't use love as a weapon, other than constructing or perpetuating it to make friends. He won't use many of the underhanded tactics of other manipulators. And he just wants to build a football stadium for his high school!"

"You have a point. I just wonder who he'd hook you up with?"

"Probably Sammy. Or Raaheel, maybe. They're the only single girls other than Katie and Sadie, who Mark might have a bit of a hard time with, and Amy, who Mark won't help."

In 2nd class, with The Storm…

"How did we lose to Bermu- I mean the Screaming Gophers AGAIN?!" Tyler questioned.

"Did you almost say Bermuda Square?" Gwen asked.

"Well, they probably see Lindsay as a threat. You saw what they did to DJ!"

"Makes sense," Harold noted. "She is well-loved. Anyone against her in the ballots would probably get voted out."

"Still can't believe Lightning pulled a Scott on us!" Trent added. "At least he's gone."

"Yeah. And to target Lindsay, no less!"

"Why would anyone target me?" Lindsay said.

"Ask Heather," Gwen noted. "Oh wait, she's out!"

"Well, this game is anything but normal right now," Beth mentioned. "This is probably the most tactical season ever!"

"And I'm happy to not be on the receiving end of that anymore," Beth said in the confessional.

"So now, we've gotta make sure there's no more moles," LeShawna said. "Only persons with a moleish history here, though, is Trent, and that was only because his girlfriend was on the other team!"

In 4th class, with the Rising Stars…

"That Chris head can only save her once," Raaheel said. She, Blaineley, and Ezekiel were in a huddle.

"Yeah, but we lost our plurality!" Blaineley said. "But who was the 5th vote for Kim? I mean, it was a 5-3-1 vote!"

"It was either Liam or B," Ezekiel said. "Amy and Leonard are both allied with Kim, so they voted for Staci. Liam and B are both wildcards, but they're both people Kim could charm! Whoever didn't vote for Kim voted for Amy."

"As far as I know, they're not in any alliances. B's friendly with Dawn, though. And Dawn would be the sort of girl that could bust Kim, along with Tobias!"

"The lie detector an aura reader. How are they not a couple?"

"Because they keep getting eliminated?" Raaheel suggested. "But Tobias got Mike eliminated! He's evil! Dawn dating Tobias would be like her dating Scott!"

"But Tobias didn't get Dawn eliminated," Ezekiel noted. "He did get Mike eliminated, and him and Dawn are on friendly terms. But no need to worry about that, because Tobias is out!"

"Yeah, but there's the second chance challenges! He could come back! Good news is, Heather and Alejandro won't be returning, because they host the show. And if they did, they'd probably just get voted off again instantly. I mean, they're the most diabolical players in the game! Plus, the current manipulators would want to backdoor them to keep themselves in the game."

"True. But we've got a Femalejandro to deal with!"

"That's sort of why this alliance exists," Blaineley said. "Good thing Kim thought Staci was our leader! We're still in the game!"

"Well, don't flaunt it, or Kim will just charm B and Liam into voting for us!" Ezekiel said. "We need to get them on our side!"

"Yes, it's logic versus beauty right now," Raaheel said. "Let's see how this ends."

In 5th class, with Team Unity…

"Finally, Tobias is gone!" Anne Maria said.

"What, did he think he'd score immunity in some twist, and voted for me?" Noah said. "Though, with the things Chris has done this season, that's not really out of the question."

"Well, we've got a new game to deal with," Izzy noted. "Kim saved herself with a Chris head, and so did Ella."

"Well, Ella didn't use it malevolently," Owen said. "Only to save herself, after she was voted out. I'd do the same thing. Anyone would!"

"I know that, but still, Sam's out. And she's not going to be malevolent, I'm sure. I mean, you've met Ella! She's one of the nicest people here, along with Lindsay, Sammy, Geoff, Bridgette, and some others!"

"Well, Sierra's nice too, at least until someone says 'Cody.' He's pretty nice, too! But they are still both Bermuda Square. They're nice, but they're also dangerous."

The plane landed in Maseru, Lesotho.

"Welcome to Lesotho!" Chris said. "We're going for another throwback challenge: dodgeball! In this episode, there will be voting rights to the winners, and only the winners. This is how the rest of the 5 team stage will play out: one normal single elimination, one quadruple elimination, and one episode where the winners vote out a loser."

"Yes!" Sammy said. "Amy, try not to lose."

"Why?" Amy said. She wanted to yell at Sammy for calling her Amy, but knew that Mark would intervene, something that she did not want.

"Because, Amy, I can personally guarantee that if we or Tagata win and you lose, you'll be out of here in naught point 3 seconds."

"Oh, you're just worried I'll beat you later!"

"Whatever you want to think, sis."

"Anyway," Chris said, "this will be in round robin style, so each team will play the others once. The team with the best record will vote off a member of the team with the worst record. If there is a tie for first or last, head to head results will be used, and then margin of victory if head to head results cannot pick a winner. All games are 5 on 5, and everyone must play at least once, _Noah_."

"I get the point!" Noah said.

"Note that if you are brought into the game as the result of a catch, it does not count as a game; you must start the game. Our first game is the Rising Stars vs The Storm!"

Kim, Ezekiel, Raaheel, Amy, and Liam started for the Rising Stars, and Beth, Gwen, LeShawna, Harold, and Tyler started for the Storm. Chef blew the whistle twice to start the game, and each of the contestants grabbed a ball.

"Give me the balls!" Kim yelled. The others obliged, thinking she could do something. They were right, as Kim quickly fired all 5 balls at Gwen, taking her down. Chef blew the whistle; Gwen was out.

"Great, now they have all the balls!" Liam said. LeShawna smirked as she threw a ball up. Chef whistled the balls live, and LeShawna quickly fired upon Kim and Amy, smacking Kim in the stomach, and Amy straight in the nose.

"OW!" Amy yelled, as she was knocked down. Chef blew the whistle; Kim and Amy were out. The Rising Stars rushed to her aid.

"She's got a nosebleed!" Raaheel said. James ran in, waving his arms, blowing his whistle.

"James, this show is supposed to be _sadistic_!" Chris said.

"They hired me to tone down the sadism, you know," James replied. "Avoid lawsuits. And I have a medical degree. In sports medicine! From France!"

"Did you just rip off Portal 2?" Harold asked.

"Yes, yes I did. Anyway, lemme see. It could be broken. James got on a knee next to Kim. After a bit, he got up. "Yep, it's a broken nose. Amy's out of commission, until it's wrapped. Medic!" Some medics walked in, and took her away.

"Not my face!" Amy yelled. "Not my beautiful face!"

"At least it's not my face," Kim said.

"You're still out," Chris noted.

"Damn, _I_ wanted to do that!" Mark said.

"Oh, shut up!" Amy yelled.

"You are harsh!" Sammy noted.

"4 on the court for the Storm, 3 for the Rising Stars," Chris said.

Liam picked up the balls and clocked LeShawna in the side of the head, smacked Tyler in the crotch, and hit Harold straight on. He threw for Beth, but she caught the ball. Tyler, Harold, LeShawna, and Liam were all out. Beth brought LeShawna onto the court.

"2 on each side!" Chris said. Ezekiel and Raaheel stood off against Beth and LeShawna. LeShawna grabbed the balls, and took down Ezekiel and Raaheel in one shot. Ezekiel and Raaheel were out.

"And the Storm wins!" Chris said. "Next up, Tagata and the Screaming Gophers Mk. III!"

"I'm not very good at dodgeball," Mark said in the confessional.

"I'm not very good at dodgeball," Mark told his team. "I'm a halfback, not a quarterback!"

"Well, you're gonna have to play eventually," Cody noted. "Who's the biggest pushover?"

"I'd say the Rising Stars," Sierra said. "None of them are amazing at dodgeball. Amy's won a few trophies, but I bet she stole them from Sammy."

"Yes, she did," Sammy noted.

"So, I think they'll be easy."

"Sure thing, then," Mark said.

"And I can take a few shots at you-know-who!" Mark said in the confessional "Take a fucking guess who."

"Anyway," Mark said, "I know that Eva, Sierra, Cody, and Sky are probably quite strong at this, and I want to test out Vladimir. That sound good?"

"Sure!" the rest of the team replied.

Eva, Sierra, Cody, Sky, and Vladimir started for the Screaming Gophers Mk. III, and PFRJ (as Joseph), Dawn, Brick, Shawn, and Jasmine started for Tagata. The contestants got the balls.

"Let's get this party started!" Vladimir said. He launched his ball at Dawn, smashing her into the wall. Dawn was out.

"Lucky shot," Joseph said. He threw a ball at Vladimir, who caught it with one hand. "Come on down, Sammy!" Vladimir said. Cody loaded a static ball, and fired it. Sierra did the same trick. They took down Shawn and Brick respectively.

"Sorry, Jasmine!" Sammy said. She picked up a ball, which hit Jasmine in the stomach.

"And the Screaming Gophers Mk. III win AGAIN, with 6 on the court!" Chris said.

"Nice!" Mark said.

"Wow, we are just too good!" Mark said in the confessional. "Hopefully, we don't get corrupted by 1st class, and go soft because we got spoiled."

"Next up," Chris said, "it's The Storm vs Tagata!"

Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, LeShawna, and Gwen started for the Storm, and PFRJ, Brick, Anna, Shawn, and Jasmine started for Tagata. The contestants got their balls, and began.

"I'm gonna fuck you up!" Joseph yelled. He fired 3 balls in shotgun style, taking out Tyler and Gwen. LeShawna fired back at Joseph, but he turned into Rafael, who quickly caught the ball.

"You're in, Ella!" Rafael called. He then turned back into Joseph, and fired again, but got his ball caught by Beth with one hand. He turned into Ferdinand.

"Nice catch!" Ferdinand said.

"Thanks!" Beth replied. "But you're still out. And Gwen, you're in!" Shawn and Jasmine both threw a ball at Beth. She caught both of them. "Tyler, Harold!" Beth called. Anna got a bunch of balls, and rained fire upon the Storm, taking out LeShawna, Lindsay, and Beth.

"That's one hell of a shot!" James commented. Tyler threw a ball, clocking Anna in the back of the head. Gwen then smacked Ella in the side. Brick threw a ball back, but Harold caught it with one hand.

"And the Storm wins with 4 on the court!" Chris said. "Next up is Team Unity vs the Rising Stars!"

Katie, Sadie, Owen, Izzy, and Anne Maria started for Team Unity, and Ezekiel, Raaheel, Liam, B, and Blaineley started for the Rising Stars. The contestants grabbed their balls. Sadie quickly fired, taking down Raaheel. Ezekiel retaliated with multiple balls. Sadie got hit, Izzy dodged, and Anne Maria caught it.

"Sadie!" Anne Maria called. As she said this, Amy returned from the infirmary. Katie clocked Blaineley in the back of the head, and B retaliated with a static charged ball, which took down Anne Maria. Owen shot multiple balls at the Rising Stars, taking out B, but Liam caught the ball.

"Raaheel!" Liam called. Liam then got the balls, and managed to mow down the rest of Team Unity.

"And the Rising Stars win!" Chris said. "Next is Team Unity vs Tagata!"

Ella, Dakota, PFRJ, Jasmine, and Brick started for Tagata, and Katie, Sadie, Owen, Izzy, and Noah started for Team Unity.

"Let's go already." Noah took all the balls, and instantly picked off everyone on Tagata.

"And you got voted out of season 1 for sitting out of this challenge?!" Katie said.

"I was worried about being seen as a threat," Noah replied. "It's called basic reality TV."

"And Noah, the apathetic, just won it for Team Unity!" Chris said.

"You are so playing the rest of the matches," Joseph said. "Nice!"

"Next up, it's the Screaming Gophers Mk. III vs the Storm!"

"A rivalry match!" Chris, Lindsay, and Eva said in the confessional. "Nice!"

Sammy, Cody, Geoff, Bridgette, and Eva started for the Screaming Gophers Mk. III, and LeShawna, Gwen, Beth, Lindsay, and Trent started for the Storm. The contestants grabbed their balls.

"Let's start!" Eva said, throwing a ball at LeShawna, sending her across the court.

"Ooh!" Chris said, cringing. "That's gonna hurt!"

"It's Eva," Mark remarked. "What did you expect?" Gwen retaliated with a shot against Eva, but Sammy intercepted the ball.

"Sky!" Sammy called. Sammy then threw the ball back at Beth, who dodged it, but it hit Trent instead. Beth sent a ball back at Sky, who also dodged, only to be hit by another ball thrown by Tyler.

"Boom!" Tyler yelled, before getting hit by a ball _extremely_ hard. Guess the thrower. I dare you. 3 teeth were knocked out of his mouth. Eva simply smirked, seeing her handiwork.

"No!" Lindsay yelled, blasting Eva with a ball, knocking her down.

"Woah, Lindsay can throw!" Mark said in the confessional.

Sammy took the balls, and took down Lindsay and Beth fairly quickly.

"And the Screaming Gophers Mk. III win again," Chris said. "I can't yell that anymore. This is just sad for the other 4 teams. Next up, the Screaming Gophers Mk. III vs Team Unity."

Sky, Vladimir, Eva, Sierra, Cody, and Sammy started for the Screaming Gophers Mk. III, and Noah, Katie, Sadie, Owen, and Anne Maria started for Team Unity. The contestants grabbed their balls. Noah and Owen quickly rushed the Screaming Gophers Mk. III, Noah taking down Vladimir, but Owen had his ball intercepted by Sierra while aiming for Cody.

"NOT MY CODY-KINS!" Sierra yelled. "Geoff!" She launched a ball back, clocking Noah in the back of the head. Katie threw a ball back at Sammy, but she made short work of catching it.

"Mark!" Sammy called. Mark stayed back, and Sammy fired at Sadie, taking her out. Anne Maria then blindsided Sammy. Cody threw a boomerang ball at Anne Maria, taking her out.

"With 6 on the court, the Screaming Gophers Mk. III keep the streak alive. Next up is Team Unity vs The Storm!"

Noah, Cameron, Katie, Sadie, and Owen started for Team Unity, and Beth, Tyler, Gwen, LeShawna, and Harold started for the Storm. The contestants grabbed their balls, and Noah, yet again, made short work of the Storm.

"And Noah curbstomps the Storm!" Chris said. "Only 2 games left! Next is the Rising Stars vs Tagata. Tagata, you need to win this, or you will be up for elimination. Rising Stars, if you win, we will not bother with your game against the Screaming Gophers Mk. III, as they have already clinched first place. So bring your best! Dakota must play, Tagata."

Dakota, Brick, PFRJ, Shawn, and Jasmine started for Tagata, and Amy, Ezekiel, Raaheel, Liam, and Leonard started for the Rising Stars. Amy threw a ball at Jasmine, but she dodged. Shawn retaliated, but missed Amy. The ball hit the back of the gym, and rebounded into Mark!

"I'm not even playing, man!" Mark said.

"My bad!" Shawn replied. Mark tossed the ball to Jasmine. Jasmine launched 2 balls at Amy, one nailing her in the torso, and the other smacking her straight on the nose!

"Bullseye!" Jasmine said, smirking.

"OW!" Amy screamed, after being hit in the nose. "Hello, hit in an injured spot, ref!"

"This is Total Drama, girl!" Chef replied.

"He means Jasmine's still going," Mark noted. Jasmine threw another ball, clocking Leonard on the side of the head. Joseph then threw a hard ball at Raaheel, knocking her down. Liam fired a few balls back, taking out Jasmine and Brick, while Shawn dodged. Shawn retaliated, but Ezekiel dodged. Ezekiel then got a ball, and fired at Shawn, taking him out. He then proceeded to take down Dakota, but Joseph caught the ball when he was targeted.

"Jasmine!" Joseph called. Before she could even get to the court, though, Joseph took out Liam.

"And Tagata wins!" Chris said. "Our final game is the Rising Stars vs the Screaming Gophers Mk. III! Screaming Gophers, you'll be voting someone off on either Tagata or the Riding Stars. Rising Stars, if you win, Tagata is up for elimination at the hands of the Screaming Gophers. Screaming Gophers, if you win, you will vote out a Rising Star. Screaming Gophers, Dave and Mark must play. I've seen the drama, and this is, ultimately, Amy versus Mark and Samey. You know the targets, I know the targets, EVERYONE knows the targets."

"What he's saying is," Mark said, "Amy, if you lose, and you will, YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!"

"You will not be missed," Sammy added. Amy growled at them.

Mark, Dave, Eva, Sammy, and Cody started for the Screaming Gophers Mk. III, and Amy, Liam, Raaheel, Ezekiel, and Kim started for the Rising Stars. The contestants grabbed their balls. Liam quickly took a shot at Cody, taking him out. He then went for Sammy, but she dodged. Sammy picked up a ball, and took out Kim. Eva blasted Liam, and Amy blindsided Eva, and then smacked Dave, before Mark took out Raaheel. Mark and Sammy were on for the Screaming Gophers, and Amy and Ezekiel were on for the Rising Stars. Ezekiel threw a ball at Mark, but he caught it. Amy began throwing a bunch of balls at Mark, and he dodged all of them, with some crazy dance moves, but then got blasted by the last one, knocking him down. James blew his whistle and waved his arms, stopping the game. Eva was the first to Mark's aid, quickly followed by Sammy. Amy smirked. James knelt down next to Mark. A few seconds later, he got up. "Mark's got a broken jaw and tooth," James said.

"Who's in for the catch?" Chris asked.

"I'll pull in Eva," Mark replied. "Don't take me out of the gym until the game is over."

"Sure thing," James replied. He put some ice on Mark's nose, and Mark sat down. Amy stood off against Sammy and Eva.

"FOR MARK!" Eva yelled. She threw a ball at Amy, knocking her to the back of the gym, but she came up with the ball!

"I'm in serious pain," Amy said, "but Ezekiel." Ezekiel waved as he walked on, before being blindsided by Sammy. But this meant that Amy had all the balls!

"You and me, sis!" Sammy said.

 **A/N: To the tune of** ** _This Is How We Will End It_** **:**

Sammy: _Your girl, she is back in the game!_

 _Here to win herself some fame!_

 _And to prove that you're so lame!_

 _'Cause dodgeball is this girl's game!_

 _This is how we will end it_

 _This game we have played!_

 _This is how we will end it_

 _Your bill must be paid_

Amy: _Ooh-ooh-ooh_

 _I thought you were nicer than that_

 _To your own sister, you're talking smack!_

 _But I have all of the balls, ready to attack_

 _This ain't a tea party; it's combat!_

 _This is how we will end it_

 _This game we have played!_

 _This is how we will end it_

 _Your bill must be paid_

Sammy: _Ooh-ooh-ooh_

 _I've got hands of glue, you've seen, haven't you?_

 _When you stole that trophy from me out of the blue_

 _Judges got us mixed up, gave you MVP!_

 _But now, I'm going to set the record straight!_

Amy: Look, Sammy, I know all that. And to be honest, I've always just felt threatened by you, and what you do. I was scared that, well, you'd outclass me! Take the attention from me, you know?  
Sammy: I fully understand! And maybe we can make up! But, for now…

 _Your girl, she is back in the game!_

 _Here to win herself some fame!_

 _And to prove that you're so lame!_

 _'Cause dodgeball is this girl's game!_

 _This is how we will end it_

 _This game we have played!_

 _This is how we will end it_

 _Your bill must be paid_

"Point is," Sammy said, "this is your last night on 60 Club."

"I still have all the balls, Samey!" Amy replied.

"Well I have hands of glue!" Amy growled, and threw a ball at Sammy at full force! Sammy and the ball crashed into the wall.

"Amy?" Sammy said.

"Yeah?" Amy replied.

"YOU WILL NOT BE MISSED!" She held up the ball.

"You go, girl!" Mark said, slapping Sammy on the back. "That's how we roll!"

"The Screaming Gophers Mk. III win _again_!" Chris said. "Screaming Gophers, Rising Stars, I'll see you at elimination tonight."

"Amy really brings out the jerk in me!" Sammy said in the confessional. "It's kinda liberating! But you heard what she said before I caught the ball. Maybe I should talk to her."

In 5th class, with Tagata…

"Hey, Amy?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah?" Amy replied.

"Did you mean what you said back there on the court?"

"Yes, I did." Amy sighed. "Look, I've always been scared of being inferior, of being unpopular. I only used you because, well, have you seen those teenage dramas? The popular girls are always the jerks! I saw you as an advantage to me, as someone I could use. Like the pole for a pole vaulter. And my parents easily saw me as the favorite, and I don't know why, so I used it to my advantage. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does."

"You've been through it, I can see. Look, what I've said, it's not an excuse for how much of a complete bitch I've been my whole life, it's just an explanation. I'm sorry, _Sammy_. I never should have done that to you. And if you want, you can vote me out tonight."

"Amy? You know, you're right. You have been harsh on me. But I can forgive most anything. Amy, perhaps, one day, we can put this behind us. We're sisters, Amy. And I'm sure you're a good person, somewhere on the inside. I can forgive you, but I don't think I can save you. Mark's not exactly a very forgiving person. This could be our last night together, sis."

"Thanks, sis." They hugged. Mark was looking.

"Huh, they made up," Mark said. "Didn't see that coming." Sammy walked over to Mark.

"So-"

"I saw what happened. And I just know she didn't mean a word of what she said."

"She actually looked pretty sincere!"

"She's a great actress. She'll take anything she can get, you know. She's ruthless like that. No morals. But if you really believe her, I think Geoff and Bridgette are going to try to get people to vote for Kim. They might not have a hard time getting Sky and Dave to vote with them, and Vladimir's a wild card. It's probably going to be up to you, Sammy. I want you to think long and hard before you cast your vote. This could change everything."

"Alright. Thanks."

"Sammy probably doesn't totally believe me," Amy said in the confessional. "And I can't blame her. But I really meant what I said, I swear! Sammy, if you're watching this, and you voted me off, I want you to know that I really want us to make up later on! As you said, we're sisters."

"You thought I actually _bought_ any of that bullshit?" Sammy said in the confessional. "Hah! I've been around Amy long enough to know that if you give her an millimeter, she's take a few kilometers. Argh, why does the metric system have to cause such long expressions? Point is, I don't believe her for a second. I'm closer to Mark than I ever was to anyone in my family. Especially Amy. If she meant it for real, then I'm fully open to this after the game! But in the game, I can't trust anyone. I can't even fully trust Mark or Jasmine! You want a billion dollars, he wants a billion dollars, I want a billion dollars. We all want a billion dollars! Amy, if you were telling the truth back there, I hope you understand. This would be so much easier if I had the talents of Tobias or Dawn!"

"Hey, before we vote," Mark said, "you want me to find you a boyfriend? Or girlfriend, if that's what you're into."

"Sure!" Sammy replied. "After all, you are known as the matchmaker, right? And we can test Amy, see if she tries to steal him from me!"

"Not really; most people here know what Amy's really about. Anyone that would go for her in the game probably wouldn't even like an angel like you. I'm a bit of an example. I think you're sweet, really nice, and real cute, but not the sort of girl I'd date. I like athletic girls who will take charge in the relationship, have a nice, spicy attitude, and slightly intimidating, but aren't bitches, and somewhat isolationist. For instance, Eva. But I can be a friend to anyone that's not a total asshole. Obviously, you are the exact opposite of an asshole. Still, you get the point?"

"Yeah."

"One thing you should know about me," Mark said in the confessional, "you give me an inch, I'll take a football field. I won't lie, cheat, steal, or do anything immoral to get my way, but I'm not above giving people loaded facts, or taking advantage of people to get my way, especially in a game for a billion dollars."

"Good," Mark said. "So, we want someone who wants a girl as sweet as them. If he wasn't already with Sierra, I'd think Cody. Our options are Dave, Vladimir, Ezekiel, B, Liam, Leonard, Brick, and Cameron. They're the single boys still in the game, and we're not losing any of them tonight; it's either going to be Amy or Kim going home."

"I thought you set up Dave and Sky!"

"They're just friends for now. But I don't think you and Dave are really a good match. Nor are you and Leonard."

"Why not them?"

"Dave's crazy, and since when do you like magic games like Leonard?"

"True. He wants a witch girlfriend."

"Or a sorceress! I'm not really in on that, though. That leaves Vladimir, the tough guy; Ezekiel, the farm boy; B, the silent genius; Liam, the extreme sports lover; Brick, the army boy; and Cameron, the kid genius. They're all pretty nice."

"Yeah, but I gotta pick my best match."

"Well, no one knows you better than you. Unless your name is Cody, in which case, Sierra." They chuckled at the last part of his statement. "Anyway, I get the general gist of everyone here, but I need you to knock one out here. Think about it."

"Hm… Actually, can we do this after the elimination? I want some time to think."

"Sure! Question: have you picked who you're voting for?"

"Yes."

"Then stick to it. Remember; now that they're on the block, they'll say, they'll do anything to get you to not vote against them. I've done that before, too, I'll admit; I'll say almost anything to get people to vote out who I want to eliminate. Just remember what I've told you when you walk into that voting booth. Know that no matter who you vote for tonight, I want to bring you to the final 5 with me and my alliance. Assuming, that is, your boyfriend doesn't win the final 6 immunity challenge. Good luck." Sammy walked off, and Vladimir walked up.

"Hey, Mark!" Vladimir said. "I hear you're a bit of a matchmaker."

"That's what they call me!" Mark said. "You want me to hook you up with someone?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think I can do that. If you do something for me."

"Which is?"

"You have to vote for Amy tonight."

"You got it, Mark. I guess you'll get me hooked up next episode?"

"Yeah, I will. You've got quite a few choices. We'll talk on the plane ride to the next destination, alright?"

"Sure. Let's do this." Mark and Vladimir smirked at each other.

"And it looks like Vladimir is in the sphere of influence!" Mark said in the confessional.

At the elimination ceremony…

"Gophers, Rising Stars," Chris said, "welcome to the winners-pick-loser elimination ceremony. We're in the courtyard of the Royal Palace for this elimination. Winners, in front of each loser is a button. Press it to vote for them. Let's start. Eva, as a penalty for not unlocking the chest in the last challenge or even doing the course, you are not eligible to vote this time. Mark, you're first."

"Not much surprise here, really," Mark said. He voted for Amy.

"Geoff?"

"Kim," Geoff voted. "She could be another Alejandro."

"Yeah, I'll vote for Kim too," Bridgette said.

"Vladimir?" Chris asked.

"Amy," Vladimir voted.

"Cody?"

"Amy. No one deserves to be treated like how you treat Sammy," Cody voted.

"If Cody votes Amy, I vote Amy," Sierra voted. "That, and she's a bitch."

"Sky?" Chris asked.

"Kim. I've heard bad things about her," Sky voted.

"Dave?"

"I'll go for Kim," Dave voted. "I've heard bad things about her as well."

"Sammy, this is the deciding vote. Choose wisely."  
"So, it's all down to me," Sammy voted. "Kim, people have told me you're a Femalejandro. Amy, we all know why I might vote for you. Ultimately, I could lose either of you. But Amy tried to smooth things over with me after the challenge, which makes me think Kim. However, as Mark warned me, you're not exactly trustworthy, Amy. In this game, you'll obviously want to take advantage, and manipulate. I've got no reason to trust either of you, but I vote for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…"

Amy was biting her fingernails, scared. Kim also looked worried. Sammy smirked, as she walked over and pushed a button.

"...Amy. I'm sorry, sis, but I can't trust you right now. I mean, there's a billion dollars on the line! I don't know anything about Kim, so she hasn't gotten or lost and credibility with me. But Amy, if you were being truthful back there, I also want to fix things with you. But after the game."

"I get it," Amy said. "You don't trust me. And I don't blame you. I am not the most trustworthy person. But I still should warn you, there is a bigger threat?"

"Bermuda Square? I'm best friends with Mark!"

"Not them. Their rivals. If they didn't save you when you were on the Storm, you would have been voted off last night! I'll admit, I warned you for strategical purposes, but now, I realize what I've done to you. Not just on Total Drama, but at home, too. I know what trophies I've taken from you, and when you get home, you'll see everything you've ever won and I've taken in your room. Though you will lose some of those second place things from times you came in first and I really came in 2nd. But silver's not bad! Jacques and Josee won't agree with that, but you saw how they turned out! Sammy, I was being truthful back there. And when you get home, I hope you can forgive me for everything I've ever done to you. You can put me through the Tobias test if you want. But Mark? You're an asshole. You seriously overdid things." Amy got up, and walked towards Mark. "I've got nothing to lose here!" Amy punched Mark in the face.

"Yeah, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me," Mark said.

"Like you're going to hit back!"

"I'm not, but I know someone who will. You do know who I'm dating, right?" Amy looked to her right, to see an angry Eva next to her.

"DON'T," Eva began. "EVER. THINK. ABOUT. HARMING. MY. MARK!" She punched Amy in the nose, and as she began to get up, Eva punched her in the back of the head, and began beating up Amy. The camera turned to Sammy, who was cringing, seeing Eva beat up Amy, before she got hit by Amy's severed left arm!

Later, Amy was in a full body cast, with Mark and Sammy holding back Eva. "No need to murder her," Sammy said nervously.

"Well, now Amy's out by injury as well," Chris said. "Amy, the club has spoken."

"Yeah, we're not going to be able to reattach her arm," a doctor said, holding up her mangled left arm. "Eva pretty much turned it to dust."

"Ay-y-y! Yeah, Eva scares me!"

"It's called logic," Bridgette noted.

"Amy," Sammy said. "That was harsh. To be honest, though, I don't blame you. I mean, he did threaten you the whole time you were here. I hope you survive, because I really do want to make things up with you!"

"That's sweet," Mark said. "And don't worry, I don't blame her either. I would have done the same thing if someone threatened me. Except that instead of punching them, I'd get people to vote them out. Eva, that was harsh. But that sort of a thing is why I love you. Let's focus on the game, OK, girl?"

"Of course," Eva replied.

"Hey, Amy," Sammy said, "I'll see you once you're out of the hospital and I'm out of the game, or better yet, after I win!"

"Sammy, you may be sweet," Mark said, "but if we go to the merge together, you're not going to beat us. But if one of us wins, I'll give you a hundred thousand bucks of my share. If you win, you can keep every penny." Amy was taken away in an ambulance.

"And it's down to 39!" Chris said. "The drama is seriously heating up! Will Eva get voted out for beating up Amy? Will someone finally snap the Screaming Gophers' winning streak? Who suggested the next challenge, and how will it shake up the game? Who will Mark set Samey and Vladimir up with? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	15. Episode 13: Truth or Failure

**A/N: Hey, guys! From now on, I'm not going to write any more aftermath chapters, because they're too hard for me to write, you guys don't seem to like them, and they don't really fit in with my style.** **Note that there WILL be more 2nd chance challenges later on, where contestants may rejoin the game, but these will be implemented into the main game. The Aftermath show does still happen, but I'll leave it up to you guys to decide what happens (if anyone wants to write the aftermaths themselves, PM me). Also, the SYOC thing, Total Drama Football Camp, is still going on. Form on my profile. Please send me characters! Anyway, without further ado, Total Drama 60 Club!**

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Chris said. "It was an epic game of dodgeball! Well, 10 games. A round robin tournament put the teams to the test! Noah, the contestant eliminated in season 1 for refusing to participate in the same challenge, ended up being the toughest guy on the court, curbstomping 2 teams, both in only about 5 seconds! The Screaming Gophers kept their winning streak alive, and yet again, Tagata crashed, until they beat the Rising Stars! The final game was the Rising Stars needing to beat the Screaming Gophers to stay alive and send Tagata to elimination. The teams fought hard, and Mark even danced again, but eventually, it was down to 2 of the biggest rivals in Total Drama history: Amy and Samey. Amy had all 10 balls, but Samey had 2 hands, and she caught the ball, giving the Screaming Gophers a perfect record, and sending the Rising Stars to the mercy of the Screaming Gophers. Eva was disqualified from voting because she broke my 500 dollar chest in the previous episode, and after being told he'd be hooked up with someone, Vladimir, along with Mark, Sierra, and Cody, voted for Amy, due to them not liking her, and Geoff, Bridgette, Sky, and Dave voted for Kim, due to hearing that she was a Femalejandro. It was all down to Samey's vote, and even though Amy tried to smooth things over, she found it hard to forgive or trust her, and Amy was sent packing. Amy packed a punch for Mark, and Eva had about a thousand of them for Amy, who lost her left arm to Eva's wrath. Seriously brutal stuff that would never be allowed on TV, but because this is a writing community on the internet, SeahawkLover12 can do whatever the fuck he wants. Will Eva freak out again? Will Mark pull through on his promise? Will Noah come up with another master scheme? Will Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance be able to stop Team Unity? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers Mk. III…

Eva and Mark were cuddling on the couch, while Cody and Sierra were in swapped positions, with Cody rubbing Sierra's feet.

"He's really good!" Sierra remarked, before sighing in pleasure. Cody smiled, seeing her blush and smile. She suddenly winced in pain, and became paralyzed.

"Ah shit, the tarsal bones pressure point!" Cody said. "Well, we'll just consider this payback for season 3, episode 4."

"Remember rule number 1?" Cody said in the confessional. "You know, about not falling asleep around a stalker? Rule number 2: if you end up getting set up with said stalker by some football star at a video game tournament and then end up on another season of the same show you broke rule number 1 on, don't do the same thing the stalker did to you when you broke rule 1. In this case, hitting the tarsal bone pressure point. Granted, you could say I broke rule 2 when I began rubbing her feet in the first place, but we were dating, and I just wanted to know what it was like to be on the other end."

"Cody is really good!" Sierra said in the confessional. "But wow, that tarsal bone pressure point is actually painful! If I had known that, I wouldn't have used it in season 3. Nothing's worse than a Cody in pain!"

Mark noticed Sammy and Vladimir walking by. "Aw, crap, I forgot about them!" Mark said. "One sec, Eva." Eva let go of Mark, and Mark got up. "Sammy, Vladimir, can I talk to you two for a second?"

"Sure," they replied. They walked to the other end of the cabin.

"OK," Mark said, "by now, I'm sure you have gotten to know each other quite well. And you both want a significant other. From what I'm seeing, you two would make a pretty good couple. Vladimir's a badass with a heart of gold, and Sammy's a timid angel who wants to open up to someone. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Sammy replied. "So, what, you're setting me up with him?"

"You complement each other well. You're both nice people, and strong. Slow to anger, and you want to find someone in this game to open up to. Sammy's got me to open up to, but Vladimir doesn't really have anyone."

"Yeah," Vladimir replied. "But I did get booted in episode 6."

"Not your fault. Chris was evil. This game is evil. But I'm here to bring out at least some good, you know? So yeah, I see you two as a very good pair. And after some thinking, Vladimir is likely your best match, Sammy. The same goes the other way. Vladimir, don't you want a sweet girl that you can always trust?"

"Yeah, I always value trust in a relationship."

"And Sammy, don't you want a boy that can be strong with you, and is still nice to people, and will love you and never let anything happen to you?"

"Hm, yeah! Vladimir, you seem like you could be a really good boy. And you're not the sort of person that would fall for Amy, I'm sure."

"Nah, I know what that girl is," Vladimir said. "I feel sorry for you, since you had to live with her for 16 years."

"Well, maybe she's coming around. I've gotta get Tobias to teach me how to tell if someone's lying!"

"It could be useful a lot, you know? But hey, you seem like one of the nicest girls- er, people- out there! You're up there in the rankings of Bridgette, Zoey, Mike, DJ, Jasmine, Sky, and a few others! I'd say Mark, but he's a manipulator."

"The game has corrupted me!" Mark said, defensively. "And I don't lie to get what I want, I promise."

"Of course," Mark said in the confessional, "there's a difference between lying and not telling the truth. And I do the latter plenty here. At least I admit I do it, though."

"Anyway," Sammy said, "you're a newbie, so I don't know much about you. But I've seen enough to know that you're a good person, and easily worth a shot. You wanna do this?"

"Sure," Vladimir replied.

"By the power vested in me by Bermuda Square," Mark said, "I hereby declare you 'Samimir.' You may now make out in the confessional." Vladimir pulled Sammy into the confessional, and Mark walked away, smiling.

"And another couple, courtesy of Mark Olloman Brucker!" Mark said in the confessional. "You're welcome."

In 2nd class, with Team Unity…

"Well, we're doing a lot better now!" Cameron said. "But the quadruple eliminations could be brutal on us."

"They're brutal on everyone!" Katie said.

"Except the Screaming Gophers!" Izzy said. "They've won everything!"

"True," Noah said. "Ever since they were formed, they're yet to step out of first class!"

"I think everyone's noticed that," Owen said. "They're really tough from every direction! Heck, if the challenge was to vote for the winner, they'd probably still win!"

"True," Anne Maria said. "They're like the team version of Zoey: nice, friendly, but seriously tough. If they all make it to the 4 team stage, I won't be surprised."

"At least we get James' cooking in 2nd class!" Sadie said.

"Damn right!" James said. "Anyway, lunch is ready! But first class gets it delivered to their seats."

"Still, Noah, I can't believe you got eliminated in season 1 with the same challenge!" Katie said. "Why didn't you play?"

"It's called strategy," Noah said. "If I did play, I'd get targeted by Heather as a threat. Heck, most people would try to vote me out as a threat! I couldn't show my true prowess, or I'd never survive the merge! But I guess I went overboard."

In 4th class, with the Storm…

"Well, Eva can certainly play dodgeball!" Beth said. "But Noah was such a blindside!"

"Yeah!" Trent said. "I mean, he straight up refused to play in the same challenge in season 1, and that's how he got voted out! This time, he took out 2 teams singlehandedly!"

"Well, this class stinks," Tyler said. "We've got to the snap the Screaming Gophers' winning streak!"

"I hate to be a pessimist," Gwen said, "but fat chance of that happening! They outnumber everyone here, and they have some seriously tough players! Mark, Eva, Sierra, Sky, Geoff, Bridgette, and Vladimir are the 7 physical powerhouses, and then there's the 3 computer-like brains: Cody, Sammy, and Dave! Mark, Sierra, and Sky are pretty smart too."

"Yeah, well, Mark's a manipulator," Harold noted. "He could be trouble later on."

"You think?" LeShawna said, somewhat sarcastically. "But at least he's not on our team. He can't vote us out, but we can't vote him out.

"But if we win and they lose a winner-picks-loser challenge, we can vote him out," Beth said.

"True," Trent replied. "But they're too strong. They won't come out of 1st class, much less lose!"

In 5th class, with Tagata…

"We've really gotta step up our game!" Dawn said. "We've come in 4th again! We've had a terrible finish in every challenge so far!"

"Yeah," Paul said. "I mean, 4th, 5th, 4th. That's not good. Our only good finish was in a non-elimination episode, where we got 2nd!"

"It's not really been our best campaign," Ella said.

"Well, hopefully, we don't become the next Team Victory," Shawn noted. "That would suck."

"Agreed," Dakota said. "As long as we stay off the block, we'll be alright."

"Yeah, but we're probably going to be on the block no matter what every 3rd episode, you know? Unless the Screaming Gophers crash…"

"Yeah, fat chance of that," Anna said. "I don't think they're stopping any time soon. They're in the 60 Club, but they're in a club of their own. They're probably all headed to the 4 team stage."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Jasmine said. "Heck, it wouldn't surprise me if they never left 1st class, either."

"Yeah," Anna replied. Dawn gasped, looking at her tea leaves.

"What is it, Dawn?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing!" Dawn said.

"I see darkness ahead for this team," Dawn said in the confessional. "I fear we may not be in the game much longer. But I'm not about to tell my team that!"

The plane landed in London, England.

"Welcome to London!" Chris said. "Home of tea, royalty, and two newbies for the season, one of which got eliminated. Returning to the game for the next challenge, it's Tobias!" Tobias walked in.

"Hey, guys!" Tobias said. He got a number of dirty looks from Team Unity

"Anyway," Chris said, "turns out, I lied about a set order. This episode will be a quadruple elimination! Screaming Gophers, you have a chance to increase your winning streak to 5. This challenge is from Mattafat! However, due to some complications, I will _not_ be reading the full suggestion. Anyway, I look at you 39. You betray each other, you scheme, you lie, just to get other people kicked off the plane! You need to learn some life lessons, most of all, honesty. That's the theme of this challenge, Total Drama style Truth or Dare! Each round, you will have the option of truth, answering an embarrassing personal question that could expose secrets about you, or expose, possibly compromising, your gameplan! Tobias here is one of the best lie detectors we know, so we brought him back to sniff out liars. When it's your turn, you can also pick dare, and have to complete a small task, that could be _harsh_. They will be chosen by moi for maximum drama, and to increase ratings. I guess it's a throwback to season 6. Anyway, if you tell a lie, refuse to answer the question or do the dare, or fail your dare, you will be eliminated from the challenge. The last team to have someone still in the challenge is the only team immune tonight. The first 5 people to drop out will be forced to join the Chris McLean Wrestling Team, and have to wear a wrestling singlet." Chris showed the wrestling singlet.

"I'll say anything to keep Amy from seeing me in some tight wrestling clothes," Sammy said in the confessional.

"Let's play!" Chris said. "Screaming Gophers, you're pretty used to getting first, so you get to go first. Let's see… Mark! Truth or dare?"

"Like I've got anything to hide!" Mark replied. "Truth!"

"First question can't be that bad, right?" Mark said in the confessional.

"Have you ever fudged your own statistics to sound like a better football player?" Chris asked.

"I'm guessing you're making these up as you go," Mark commented.

"Yes, yes I am. Your answer."

"Gotta say I have. Once, I said I had 23 touchdowns in a season, when I only had 18."

"He's legit," Tobias said.

"And he tells the truth!" Chris said. "Raaheel! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Raaheel replied.

"OK… Bungee jump off of Elizabeth Tower (Big Ben)!"

"Oh, come on! Why couldn't I get that?" Liam said.

"Because you're Liam, and if I gave you the dare, you'd take it way too excitedly."

"Let's do this," Raaheel said.

At the top of Elizabeth Tower…

"Is this even legal?" James asked, strapping Raaheel in.

"I got the permits," Chris replied, producing a permit.

"OK, she's strapped in."

"This is scary…" Raaheel said, shaking in fear.

"Raaheel, you can drop out," Chris said, "but you'll be eliminated from the challenge!"

"Oh, just do it!" Blaineley said, shoving Raaheel off the tower. Raaheel screamed, terrified, as she fell, but once she bounced back up, it became an excited scream.

"Harsh, Blaineley!" Chris said, laughing. "Try not to become the new Sugar!"

Back at the game area…

"Raaheel, I only did it so we'd stay in the game," Blaineley said.

"You shoved me off of Elizabeth Tower!" Raaheel replied.

"Raaheel, Ezekiel, can I talk to you for a second?" Kim asked.

"At this point, I can't trust anyone," Raaheel said. "I don't know who to trust. I just want to trust someone!"

Somewhere else…

"I hear you're in an alliance with Blaineley to take me down," Kim said.

"Yeah, we think you're up to something," Raaheel replied.

"OK, I admit it, I'm being manipulative. But I don't intend to take you down! I'm looking out for you two! You saw Blaineley shove Raaheel off of Big Ben; she doesn't care about you at all! She just cares about your votes! After all, you know that she's a celebrity that will do anything to get ahead. Did you see the season 3 aftermath show?"

"You've got a point, eh?" Ezekiel replied.

"Blaineley is trying to take me, your biggest supporter, out, so she can get _you_ next!"

"Hm, yeah, that makes sense!" Raaheel replied. "Thanks, Kim!"

"No problem," Kim replied, smirking.

"That was easier than I thought!" Kim said in the confessional. "Buh-bye, Blaineley!"

"OK," Chris said, "from Team Unity… Cameron! Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth," Cameron replied.

"Cameron… Who do you think is the most responsible for Mike's elimination?"

"I maintain that it was Tobias."

"He be lying!" Tobias said.

"And Cameron is out!" Chris said. "Go put on that singlet." Cameron grumbled as he grabbed the singlet and walked off.

"This is degrading," Cameron said in the confessional, wearing his singlet.

"Tagata is next!" Chris said. "Ella, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth," Ella replied.

"Ella, if you were rescuing everyone here from a burning building but had to leave one behind, who would it be?"

"The one I think could get herself out: Sky. She's a gymnast and Olympic hopeful, so I have no doubt she could get herself out without my help."

"Yeah, I'd use that logic myself," Mark said, "but not on Sky, on Eva. She'd probably get out before I could even try to help her!"

"Ella's legit," Tobias said.

"And Ella advances!" Chris said. "Next up is… Lindsay! Truth or dare?"

"Me, Tyler, and Beth _have_ to pick dare," Lindsay said in the confessional, "or we might blow our cover!"

"OK, Lindsay… you must stand next to a wall, blindfolded, and have the contestant of your choice throw an axe at you."

"Hm, should I go with you, Tyler, or you, Beth?" She pointed at Beth when she said Tyler, and Tyler when she said Beth, buch to Tyler's (apparent) cargin.

"Me!" Beth said. "It's not unlike baton twirling!"

"OK, Beth!" Lindsay replied.

"While they're doing that," Chris said, "it goes back to the Screaming Gophers. Cody, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Cody said, smirking.

"OK, Cody… kiss the person to your right." Cody glanced to his right, ane everyone realized that it was _Eva._

"What..." Mark said in the confessional.

"...the…" Eva said in the confessional.

"...fuck…" Sierra said in the confessional.

"...Chris?!" Cody said in the confessional.

"You gonna do it?" Chris asked. Cody seemed scared (who but Mark wouldn't be?), and Eva seemed a little scared.

"Keep the streak alive…" Eva said.

"It's OK, Cody," Sierra said, looking a little worried. A few seconds elapsed, before Cody finally leaned in, and he and Eva had a quick kiss, before they began kissing a bit more, until Eva finally put him down.

"I think Mark may have a point with you!" Cody complimented.

"So _that's_ why Sierra loves you so much!" Eva complimented. Sierra looked annoyed, and Mark looked worried, but their expressions were quickly wiped off of their faces as Cody latched onto Sierra and Eva latched onto Mark, and they began making out, cuing Geoff and Bridgette to begin making out. Sammy and Vladimir also began making out, and Sky and Dave looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and began making out.

"Well, that backfired," James commented.

"I try to split up Bermuda Square, and I get this?!" Chris said. "How am I going to get ratings now?!"  
"The Kim-Blaineley conflict?" Chef suggested.

"You're right! Kim, truth or dare?"

"You gonna get to me anytime soon?" Liam said.

"Whenever the fuck I feel like it."

"Dare," Kim said.

"OK, Kim, your dare is.. Shove a contestant of your choice off of the Elizabeth Tower!"

"Let's do this, Kim!" Liam said, standing up.

"At that point," Kim said in the confessional, "I could choose Liam, getting his favor, or Blaineley, getting Raaheel's favor. Who do I need more?"

"I was going to choose Blaineley," Kim replied, "for shoving Raaheel off of the tower, but since Liam wants to go, he'll go instead!"

"Awesome!" Liam said. "I've wanted to jump off Big Ben for years!" A loud thud was heard, and Beth had planted an axe a few centimeters from Lindsay's head.

"And Lindsay passes her dare!" Chris said. "Oh, one more thing, Lindsay. The axe wasn't thrown; Beth walked up and planted it in the wall!"

"That seems like it was a rush," Liam said.

"I get the feeling you'll be picking 'dare' every time," James commented.

"You're right as fuck!"

At the top of the Elizabeth Tower…

"Hey, I can't jump until you push me, Kim," Liam said.

"I know, but you're too cute!" Kim said. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I've jumped off of taller, and the worst injury I've ever gotten was breaking both of my legs. I know how to land. You only need to give me a little push, and I'll take it from there."

"But what if you mess up that beautiful face of yours?" Liam blushed in response to Kim's comment.

"Throw the challenge _and_ gain Liam's favor?" Kim said in the confessional. "That's 2 for the price of 1!"

"No," Kim said, "I'm not going to push you off. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Just do it!" Liam said. "I'm a thrill seeker, you know that! Why did you pick me again?"

"Because you… asked… me… to."

"Exactly. Just do it!"

"Oh, alright. But I'm going to need to talk to you after."

"Sure thing!" Kim walked over, and lightly poked Liam, to which Liam replied by jumping off the tower. He screamed in excitement, as he revealed he was attached to a bungee cord.

"GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!" Liam screamed as he fell.

"God save _him_ , he just jumped from the most famous clock tower in the world!" Ezekiel commented.

"He was pushed by Kim, you know," Blaineley commented.

"Knowing him, he probably jumped by himself."

"Good point."

"And Kim passes!" Chris said.

"I guess Kim likes me!" Liam said in the confessional. "Well, I am pretty popular, so it's not big news to me. I don't care about getting a girlfriend here, or the billion dollars; I just want to have some fun! And if Chris is Chris, he won't be able to stop me from having fun. His 'tortures' only increase my adrenaline, and if I don't get heartbroken, I'll be just fine! And if I win the money, I can do more fun stuff!"

"Liam, I could actually date!" Kim said in the confessional. "Lives life on the edge, always hyped up; yeah, he's my type of boy. Liam, if you're watching…" Kim put her hand to her head, making it look like a phone. "Call me, big boy! I was strategic here, but you're actually cute, and I'd like to date you after the game. We could be like Alejandro and Heather, except that you're not evil."

At the play area…

"Because I'm the host and can do whatever the fuck I want," Chris said, "I'm going to go with another Rising Star. Liam, this is more of a-"

"Dare," Liam said.

"...a rhetorical question, but truth or dare? I knew you were going to say dare. Everyone did. Liam, your dare is… to kiss Kim. The very one who pushed you off the tower." Liam blushed.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Liam and Kim both said in the confessional. "Thank you, Chris!"

"You're not the only matchmaker here, Mark," Chris said in the confessional.

Liam and Kim looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

"For the game?" Liam said.

"No," Kim replied, "for us." She latched onto Liam, and they began kissing, eventually making out.

"Um, hello!" Leonard yelled. Kim simply flipped him off.

"She is harsh!" Leonard said in the confessional.

"And 5 couples are making out!" Chris said. Tyler and Lindsay, Trent and Gwen, Shawn and Jasmine, Ferdinand and Ella, Owen and Izzy, and LeShawna and Harold all glanced at each other, and began making out.

"It's a GB virus outbreak!" Chris said.

"I've never heard of that!" Cameron said.

"Geoff and Bridgette virus! The number one symptom is making out!"

"And of course, I get nothing." Anne Maria glanced at Cameron for a few seconds.

"You wanna make out, little guy?" Anne Maria asked, impulsively.

"Sure!" Cameron replied. He and Anne Maria began making out.

"Emma's not here," Noah noted, "but I wish she was."

"This is truth or dare, not a make out fest!" Chris said. "You all have 10 seconds to stop kissing or you're out of the challenge!" Sky and Dave, and Mark and Eva, both quickly pulled apart.

"You're a lot better than Cody," Eva told Mark. No one else pulled apart before the time expired.

"And Geoff, Bridgette, Sierra, Cody, Samey, Vladimir, Kim, Liam, Paul, Ella, Shawn, Jasmine, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Gwen, Anne Maria, LeShawna, and Harold are all out!" Sierra tugged at Cody's shirt, and Cody let out an accepting and excited moan, before Sierra ran off, carrying Cody back onto the plane.

"They probably won't be back for the rest of the challenge," Mark noted.

"That's the third time this season!" Chris said. "How have Geoff and Bridgette not done it yet?!" In response, Geoff and Bridgette ran onto the plane. "And that's the fourth time. Place your bets on how much this is gonna happen!"

"With couples popping up like this, I think we'll be hitting double digits," Katie said.

"It's adorable!" Mark and Sadie both said at the same time.

"Wanna get number 5 after the challenge, Mark?" Eva said.

"Damn right I want to! Assuming no one beats us to number 5, that is. And the way Lindsay and Tyler are going... Eh, no matter."

"Well, the mass elimination leaves the Rising Stars out in front! Blaineley, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Blaineley replied.

"Blaineley, if Bridgette and Geoff broke up, which they probably never will, would you date Geoff if he asked you out?"

"What? No!"

"She lies!" Tobias said.

"Blaineley is out!" Chris said. Everyone gasped.

"Why do you think she kept trying to split up Geoff and Bridgette?" Tobias said in the confessional. "She hides behind a wall of ratings."

"Ezekiel," Chris said, "truth or dare?"

"Dare, eh?" Ezekiel replied. "I'm assuming this will involve someone jumping off the Elizabeth Tower?"

"That seems to be a theme with the Rising Stars. No, your dare is…" Chris thought for a second. What would Ezekiel NOT do? Moreover, what would increase ratings? "Oh, forget it, kiss… Raaheel!"

"What is this, some middle school slumber party?" Mark commented.

"Said the person labeled the Matchmaker," Dawn commented.

"I prefer-"

"Athletic Nerd? Your aura does not hide much!"

"Not even my strategy does."

Ezekiel and Raaheel were kissing, and eventually, making out. "Dawn, thank you for finding me my next target! Eva, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Eva replied, smirking.

"OK, Eva, truthfully answer this question: did you get Dawn eliminated?"

"Hey, woah, that's not how this works!" Dakota said.

"Screw the rules, I make them. Well, Eva?" There was silence for a few seconds.

"Yes, I did," Eva said, looking guilty.

"You? I thought it was the Tri-" Mark stopped himself, realizing what he was about to say.

"Mark, truth or dare?" Chris said. Mark just knew it would have something to do with the Tripartite Alliance.

"I'll take the third option and eliminate myself now!"

"Ugh, fine… Anna, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Anna replied, a smirk on her face.

"Swim across the River Thames."

"That's it? Easy!"

At the River Thames…

Anna was in her swim clothes, a one-piece white and yellow bathing suit.

"You've got 5 minutes to swim to the other side, grab the flag, and swim back!" Chris said. Anna got into a ready stance. Chris blew his air horn. "Go!" Anna jumped into the water. Raaheel and Ezekiel had broken their kiss. "While she's doing that, Dawn, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Dawn replied.

"Dawn, who do you think is going to be eliminated tonight?"

"Ella," Dawn replied. "Sorry, but things don't look good for you." Ella shrugged her shoulders as she continued making out with Ferdinand.

"Far as I'm concerned, she already won a much better prize than a billion bucks," Mark said. "So have I."

"Insert some sappy comment about love here," Noah said, sarcastically.

"That's it, you are officially cool, Noah."

"Huh, usually jocks don't like me."

"I'm not a jock! I'm just athletic!"

"That makes you a jock."

"But he's far from the attitude of a jock," Tobias said. "And Dawn told the truth."

"Oh, you're just saying that because you're his former ally!" Noah said.

"I'm his friend!"

"Damn right!" Mark said. "He's actually on very good terms with Bermuda Square."

"Yeah, well you're still exposing yourself," Noah rebutted. "You're gonna get voted out sooner or later!"

"We have 8 votes on the Screaming Gophers. We're not going to get voted out any time soon."

"Yeah, well, have you met Dave? He's probably going to stab you in the back sooner or later, and he'll get Sky to go with him."

"We've still got Sammy and Vladimir. That's still 6 to 4."

"Why would I backstab Mark?" Dave said. "He's an awesome guy!"

"Because he's into Sky's type," Noah replied.

"You think I'm going after Sky?" Mark said. "I'm Eva's boyfriend! Under that iron hull is one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. And the girls I'd date, gotta have that iron hull. Sky doesn't have that personality. She won't even trash talk!"

"It's not good sportsmanship," Sky said. "I prefer to speak by my actions in the game than simply with my mouth."

"In this game, what you speak with your mouth IS your actions in the game. Haven't you learned that yet?"

"I mean the challenges! Excuse me for not being a strategist!"

"And that's why we're not going to vote you out any time soon! You're a strong competitor, and you won't backstab us! That's what makes you great! I'm only saying that you're not the sort of girl I'd _date_. Sammy's not, either. We're friends, though, and pretty close at that. This argument isn't even important, since I am NOT breaking up with Eva any time... ever, so I don't even see why you're annoyed. I'm just playing this game. We all are. Some in different ways than others. We're not necessarily evil, but we're all here to win, I'm sure. Especially you, Sky. You're an athlete yourself, so you know that level of competitiveness. Just keep winning the challenges, and none of us get voted out."

"Dang, that worked out well!" Chris said. "Hello, Gemmy! But goodbye, Mark? Anyway, B, truth or dare?" B held up 2 fingers.

"He means dare," Dawn said.

"B, you must pick your nose, and wipe it on the person on your left." B looked to his left, and noticed it was Liam.

"I'm into a lot of stuff that could fuck me up," Liam said, "but this is seriously fucked up."

"Close your eyes, Liam," Kim said. "Let me take you to your happy place."

"He has a weird happy place," Kim said in the confessional. "I LOVE weird."

Liam closed his eyes. Kim whispered something to B, then sat down in front of Liam. "You're on a small airplane, with a parachute strapped to your back. The weather is beautiful outside, and you're skydiving into a tropical paradise, to catch a boat to go kitesurfing. You jump out of the plane. A rainstorm had just gone through, so it's humid outside. You suddenly feel a little drip of water on your back as you fall." As she said this, B wiped his picking onto Liam. "The water feels not so nice. Then, some water hits your other side." She took the chance to kiss Liam's other shoulder. "This time, it feels nice, like one of my kisses. You pull the cord, and parachute down into the water. Open your eyes." Liam did. "You did it, Liam!"

"And B moves on!" Chris said. "Katie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Katie said, looking determined.

"This is gonna send ratings through the roof. Kiss the person on your right!" Katie looked to her right, seeing… Sadie.

"Well done, you have successfully sold out!" Noah commented. "You have sold out as much as a Seahawks game with Taylor Swift performing at halftime and _The Price is Right_ filming at the stadium after the final horn!"

"It's called getting ratings."

"It's still trashy," Mark noted.

"Who asked for your opinion?"

"I asked myself."

"That boy is roasting everyone, even me!" Chris said in the confessional. "He's officially McLean-brand cool! For once, there's a contestant I don't want to see get voted out! Or injured to the extent of Amy!" Chris laughed a bit. "That's where Sierra and Topher went wrong. They weren't cold enough!"

"Well, if this is what it takes…" Katie said, scratching the back of her neck, nervously.

"Well, alright…" Sadie replied. They quickly kissed, before Sadie pulled Katie in for some more, putting her down a few seconds later.

"You're good at this, Katie!" Sadie said.

"Awe, you too, Sadie!" Katie replied

"I swear, if we have another make out fest…" Chris said. Nothing happened. "Ah, good. Beth, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Beth replied.

"Beth, when you 'liked' Harold in season 2, was that to make Brady jealous?"

"What? No!"

"Liar, liar, up for elimination!" Tobias said.

"Fine…" Beth said, sheepishly.

"Harsh!" Harold said.

"That boy is right!" LeShawna said. "Why you playing with your own boy's heart like that? Especially for _my_ boy!" LeShawna and Harold soon went back to making out.

"The Storm is out, but it's not over yet!" Chris said. "All but one of you will be sending someone home! Sky, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sky replied.

"Do you _really_ think highly of Mark?"

"He's not perfect, but not even I am. Yes, I think highly of him. He's simply a fellow competitor."

"Ding ding ding!" Tobias said. "She's good!"

"And Sky moves on! Leonard, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Leonard said.

"OK, hold on… and time's up for Anna! She's out!" Right then, she got there.

"Ah, you lost by a second!" Owen said. "That's harsh."

"Personally, I'd prefer to get blown out than lose in overtime," Anna said in the confessional. "Then at least you can just say that the other team was better than you, not that you choked. And there's no thoughts of 'if I had done or not done this one thing just a little bit better, we would have won.' Just 'damn, that sucked.'"

"Leonard," Chris said, "you must… eat either real vomit, or fake vomit made of rubber, without-" Leonard immediately hurled. "...hurling. You just failed. Brick, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Brick replied.

"As Leonard refused his dare, you get it. Fake or real, _private_?"

"There's a joke at boot camp that the gruel tastes better coming up than it does going down," Brick said in the confessional. "Let's see if it's true!"

Brick was given a bowl of vomit, which he simply chugged as if it was soup.

"I didn't even get to say the time limit!" Chris said. "And Brick, in disgusting fashion, advances! Sadie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Sadie replied.

"Bungee jump off of London Bridge and grab a flag in the water. If you don't grab the flag, you're out."

At the London Bridge…

Sadie jumped off, but missed the flag.

"Sadie's out!" Chris said. "Eva, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Eva replied.

"We're going to see if you've got what you had in season 1! Survive 20 seconds in a crate with Sasquatchanakwa!"

"This'll be fun!" Eva said. The crate was wheeled in, and Eva stepped inside.

20 seconds later, she walked out, having fashioned 2 hats, fur coats, and pairs of boots.

"I got you a little something, Mark!" Eva said, passing Mark the hat, coat, and boots she wasn't wearing. Mark quickly put them on.

"Hey, these are nice!" Mark said. "I think I'll wear them for the rest of the game!"

"I knew you'd love 'em! I sold the last set, and you've got 10 seconds to guess who bid $250,000 for them."

"Sierra?"

"Actually, Izzy was bidding for Sierra, but it was her credit card. After she found out I was selling it, she _had_ to have them. That leaves Cody as the only one without this stuff. I'll be right back." Eva walked back into the crate, and came out with a THIRD hat, fur coat, and pair of boots, which were all a bit smaller. "And this goes to Cody, as soon as he's done wrecking Sierra!"

"I guess that means Eva was the _real_ winner of season 1!" Anna commented.

"And she's coming with me, Sammy, Sierra, and Cody to the final 5 of season 7!" Mark said.

"And we're running low on time! From now on, it's the speed round! All dares from here!"

A montage was shown, including Dave jumping from the Elizabeth tower, Ezekiel failing to beat a pro wrestler, Eva destroying the same wrestler, Brick running off from something, Dakota running from Chef attempting to give her a haircut, Anna being unable to take snapping turtle slap shots, Dawn taking the same slap shots with extreme grace, Noah running from a marshmallow waxing, Katie running from a barrel of leeches (Team Unity came in 4th), Dave meeting his downfall at the hands of wooden shorts and a woodpecker, Eva ripping out her own nose hair before Chef had a chance do do it, and B dropping out from a Boa Constrictor (the Rising Stars came in 3rd).

"It's down to 2 players!" Chris said. "The aura reader, Dawn, and the toughie, Eva!"

"I'm not going to lose to YOU!" Eva said. Dawn did not reply.

"The final challenge is a head to head. The winner gets immunity for their team! The loser might just get voted off. We're going back to the original dares challenge, and the challenge that got Eva eliminated for the second time in season 1: log rolling! Eva, this is your big shot at redemption against LeShawna! Dawn, this is your chance for payback against Eva for getting you voted off!"

"No one, and I mean NO ONE, fucks with me or Mark!" Eva said. "Or my allies!"

"It's just for the challenge!" Dawn said.

"Said the girl who probably wanted to get my Marker eliminated!"

Eva and Dawn stood on a log.

"Last one on the log wins!" Chris said. "Go!"

Eva seemed to have a bit of trouble at first, worrying Geoff and Bridgette.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" Geoff said, under his breath. "Go Eva!"

"Come on, Eva, you got this!" Mark cheered. Eva smirked, and began doing better. Eventually, she jumped up, and put a bunch of force on the log, launching Dawn into the air, where she crashed into the water.

"And Eva wins!" Chris said. "The Screaming Gophers get first class AGAIN! Eva, you also win an RV when you get home!" He showed Eva an RV.

"NICE!" Mark said. He smacked Eva on the back as she came back to shore.

"Woo!" Eva said. "Yes, baby!" She got up in LeShawna's face. "You lose, I win! You lose, I win!" She walked up to the trailer, carrying Mark. "That's right, baby!"

"Did you just steal my quote from season 1?" LeShawna asked.

"Consider this payback," Eva replied.

"While Eva and Mark probably have their virginities get eliminated in Eva's new RV," Chris said, "Tagata, Rising Stars, Team Unity, Storm, I'll see you all at elimination!"

Inside the houses of Parliament…

"It's time for this session of the Total Drama Parliament!" Chris said. "Tagata, you're first. You will vote from behind the Prime Minister's chair, over there." Chris pointed at the PM's chair. "Get voting."

"I'll go first," Brick said.

"Can't even take a haircut? I'll go with Dakota, the princess," Brick voted.

"Ella might be turning bad, especially after she almost lost. Sorry, girl," Shawn voted.

"I sense Shawn and Jasmine could get Ella voted out later, so I vote Shawn," Paul voted.

"Dawn lost us the challenge, so I vote her," Ella voted.

"Who knows what Anna's up to?" Dakota voted.

"I fear Paul may have an evil personality inside him!" Dawn voted.

"Ella use the Chris head last time, so I vote her," Jasmine voted.

"Jasmine," Anna voted. "She's too popular for my own good."

"This one was harsh!" Chris said. "A 2-1-1-1-1-1-1 vote!" The contestants gasped. "Brick, you're the only one that did not receive a vote against. You are safe. Jasmine…

Anna…

Dakota…

Paul…

And Shawn. Ella, Chris head last time. Dawn, lost the challenge at the end, albeit, it was to Eva. The final bag of packing peanuts goes to…

…

…

…

…

...Dawn. Ella, by a _REALLY_ close 2-1-1-1-1-1-1 vote, the club has spoken."

"Aw, I guess my run's over," Ella said.

"I'll miss you so much!" Ferdinand said. He changed personalities.

"Hey, you were the best girl he's ever come across, you know that?" Joseph said. "All 4 of us will miss you more than anything." He changed personalities.

"We'll win for you!" Paul said. They exchanged a final hug.

"Don't be sad, you 4!" Ella said. "Be happy! Even though I'm gone, you're 4 steps closer to winning the billion! And you know, there's only one way I can go out!" Ella said.

"I assume we're going to be treated to a song?" James said.

"You bet!"

 **A/N: To the tune of Ella's Goodbye Song (which has no official title)**

Ella: _My time on the show is finished and done_

 _But that's not to say I didn't have fun…_

 _I came on and met the sweetest boy!_

 _Sweetest 4 boys, in fact, in one body!_

Ferdinand: Joseph is NOT sweet (personality change).

Joseph: Yeah, I'm the jock!

Ella: _I came on Total Drama and survived all through it_

 _Other than getting voted out in the houses of parliament!_

 _I gave it my best try!_

 _But now I have to say goodbye!_

 _I'll miss you all, from tall to small_

 _Even the girl Mark calls 'wall of muscle.'_

Mark: Except from me, I'll admit, she doesn't get enough love.

Eva: They're probably intimidated by my muscles.

Ella: _So long, my quad prince, you made my heart wince_

 _And now I'm headed home…_

 _But I'll never forget you, dear Ferdinand!_

 _Or Paul, Rafael, or even Joseph!_

 _I'll do my best not to cry…_

 _Because now I have to say goodbye!_

Ella was lifted by birds out of palace of Westminster.

"I swear, if I find out who voted for Ella…" Joseph said. He changed personalities.

"They probably had a very good reason!" Ferdinand said. "And we'll see her again after the game, you know?" He changed personalities.

"Yeah, let's not focus on that, let's focus on winning this!"

 **A/N: Sorry Ella fans, but Mary Sues are SO hard for me to write. Who is really that nice in the real world, much less on a reality TV show meant to bring out the worst in people?**

The Storm walked in, and got voting.

"The Tripartite Alliance hereby eliminates Harold!" Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth voted.

"Beth choked at the end, so I gotta vote her. And 'liking' me to make Brady jealous? Low, Beth," Harold voted.

"Beth. Low, girl," LeShawna voted.

"Gotta go with Beth, for that low blow to her own boyfriend," Trent voted.

"Who do I vote?" Gwen said. "I guess I'll vote for Tyler, for getting eliminated with Lindsay in the make out fest.

"The following players are safe," Chris said. "Lindsay…

LeShawna…

Gwen…

Trent…

And Tyler. Beth, you 'liked' Harold to make Brady jealous, and crashed at the end of the challenge! That's low! Harold… uh… I actually have no clue why you're in the bottom 2. The final bag of packing peanuts goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...neither of you." Everyone gasped. "It was a 3-3-1 vote, which means we need a tiebreaker."

"Holy crap," Tyler said under his breath.

"The tiebreaker will be something any Londoner would love: it's tea time! You must drink a large pot of black tea first." Chef handed them both a pot of tea. "Go!" They both quickly grabbed their pot of tea, and began chugging.

"Done!" they both yelled at the same time, putting down their pots.

"Well, this was close!" Chris said. "Unfortunately, Harold, Beth's pot hit the table just a little before yours." A replay was shown, showing Beth's pot touching down less than a second before Harold's. "That means, Harold, by a 3-3-1 vote, the club has spoken."

"Gosh!" Harold said. "Good luck, LeShawna!"

"You got it, baby!" LeShawna replied. Lindsay smirked as Harold walked out of the palace.

The Storm walked out, and Team Unity walked in.

"Team Unity," Chris said, "this is your third elimination ceremony. Try not to lose again. Get voting."

"Anne Maria," Noah voted.

"I guess… Izzy," Cameron voted.

"Anne Maria," Katie and Sadie voted.

"Owen," Anne Maria voted.

"Anne Maria," Izzy voted.

"Anne Maria," Owen voted.

"The following players are safe," Chris said. "Noah…

Katie…

Sadie…

Cameron…

And Owen. Anne Maria, you're a jerk. Izzy, you're crazy. The final bag of packing peanuts goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

...Izzy. Anne Maria, by a 5-1-1 vote, the club has spoken."

"No!" Cameron said.

"Aw, and just as I was getting to know Cameron!" Anne Maria said. "He's an awesome guy!"

"I'd think you'd be into guys like Vito!" Noah said.

"Yeah, but then I realized that Vito would have turned on me in a heartbeat. Cameron, not so much! He's nice. And in heat of the make out fest, I just shrugged my shoulders and went in for the kill!"

"That felt right," Cameron said. "I'll see ya later, Anne Maria!"

"See ya, _babe_."

"That is officially the fastest hook up I have ever seen!"

The Rising Stars walked in.

"Get voting, Rising Stars," Chris said.

"Buh-bye, Blaineley," Kim voted.

"Blaineley is going down!" Ezekiel voted.

"Kim," Blaineley voted.

"Blaineley, duh!" Raaheel voted.

B held up a piece of paper that said "Kim."

"Gotta be Blaineley," Liam voted.

"If Liam is gone, I have no competition for Kim! As such, I cast a spell of elimination upon Liam!" Leonard voted.

"The following players are safe," Chris said. "Leonard…

B…

Ezekiel…

Raaheel…

And Liam, who got 1 vote against. Kim, playing with the hearts of Liam and Leonard, are we? Blaineley, you shoved Raaheel off of Big Ben. The final bag of packing peanuts goes to…

…

…

…

…

…" Kim was smirking, while Blaineley was giving a dirty look to Kim.

"...

…

…

...Kim. Blaineley, by a 4-2-1 vote, the club has spoken."

"Nice going, Rising Stars!" Blaineley said. "We had enough votes to stop Kim!"

"So you could take over?" Ezekiel said. "We know how bad you are, eh?"

"Ugh! Fine! I guess it's back to HOSTING reality TV for me." Blaineley stormed off.

"And that's it. Will the Screaming Gophers Mk. III EVER not win? What is happening between Katie and Sadie? How will the secrets revealed here affect the rest of the game? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! FInd out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	16. E14: My Breathing is Just Ferdinand

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Chris said. "It was a high-stakes, quadruple-elimination game of Truth or Dare! And no matter what they chose, I made it seriously awesome. We found out that Gidgette syndrome is contagious, and Blaineley might actually like Geoff. 2 new couples popped up: Samimir, and Kiam. Leonard was left heartbroken by Kim, but voted for Liam instead. Ezekiel and Raaheel made out for a bit, too, and Mark nearly exposed the Tripartite Alliance! Mark, Dave, and Sky had a slight argument, and we all found out that Bermuda Square is targeting Geoff and Bridgette, but it's not like they can do much to stop Bermuda Square! Oh yeah, and Anne Maria hooked up with Cameron. In the end, Eva and Dawn went log rolling against each other, and Eva launched Dawn into the River Thames, sending the Screaming Gophers Mk. III to first class again, and Anne Maria, Blaineley, Ella, and Harold all got knocked out, including a 2-1-1-1-1-1-1 vote on Tagata, which is why Ella lost. There's 35 left. Will we have another close vote? Is something going on between Katie and Sadie? Will Geoff and Bridgette save themselves? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers Mk. III…

Cody and Sierra were making out on the couch, with Sierra, as usual, on top. Mark was standing up and leaning against Eva's chair, while Eva was taking a nap. Sammy was sitting on Vladimir's lap, and Geoff was dancing on a table, with Bridgette watching.

"Looks like we're back!" Geoff said.

"This is awesome!" Vladimir replied.

"Yeah, but now, that bed's unusable, thanks to a certain couple!" Mark said. Notably, he was standing up, while everyone else was sitting down.

"It's your fault for setting us up!" Cody said, playfully, before returning to his make out session with Sierra.

"And besides, it's not like you and Eva didn't get some action in her new RV!" Sky said.

"True," Mark said. "Oh, by the way, do not bump into me from behind; that's still sore. She decided to play rough."

"You seemed to like it," Eva said.

"Damn right I did!" Mark blushed a little. "But we gotta focus on the next challenge!"

"Well, surely, it's not going to be another quadruple elimination!" Dave said.

"Don't be so sure," Sierra replied. "This is CHRIS we're talking about here, you know."

"True," Sammy noted. "He's probably the only guy left who calls me 'Samey,' right?"

"Well, to be honest, not that many people talk to you," Mark noted. "Probably because SeahawkLover12 loves giving me the attention because I'm his main OC!"

"Quit breaking the 4th wall!" James said, walking in, with food. "Anyway, it's dinner time, first class! Who likes sushi?" The contestants cheered, except for Bridgette, who raised her hand. "Yes, Bridgette, I know you are vegetarian, so your plate of sushi has fake seafood instead. Say, Mark, why are you standing?"

"Eva had a bit too much fun with me last night," Mark replied. "I'm still sore."

"Now that makes sense."

"I have no regrets."

Eva smirked as she listened to the conversation, pleased with herself, knowing she had left her mark on… Mark.

"We're really getting along!" Bridgette said.

"Yeah, we seem to be the only team that's not trying to self-destruct!" Geoff replied. "The Rising Stars, Team Unity, Tagata, even the Storm are turned against themselves!"

"Well, we have a pretty clear pecking order, to be honest," Bridgette replied. "And that's at our expense. The second we have to vote someone off, one of us is getting the boot."

"Which should give you guys plenty of incentive to win," Mark replied. "No team in 1st class sends anyone home, unless it's a winners-pick-loser challenge!"

"That is true. Let's keep winning!"

"Hell yeah! Play every challenge like it's a quadruple elimination challenge, that's what I say!"

"And it's what we should do! If nothing else, we can keep getting pampered!"

In 2nd class, with Tagata…

"A 2-1-1-1-1-1-1 vote. Wow," Shawn said.

"Yeah, this could stir up hostilities," Jasmine replied. "Especially if anyone especially liked Ella!"

"Paul," Dawn said.

"What?"

"Paul. You know she's her boyfriend. Well, she's dating all 4 of his personalities, but Paul, in relation to his personalities, is like Mike was in relation to his personalities, but Paul, Ferdinand, Rafael, and Joseph get along much better than Mike did with his."

"Multiples have beautiful auras!" Dawn said in the confessional. "There's so many auras in one body; it's like a rainbow! But you can always tell which ones are dormant, which ones are active, and which one is dominant. I knew Mal was coming, but I don't see the same dark aura in Paul."

"Anyway," Dawn said, "you two seem a little nervous! Did you vote out Ella?"

"Fine, we did," Shawn replied. "But she was supposed to be voted out last time! Please don't tell Joseph!"

"I won't! But, I know you two have an alliance with Sammy. May I be your ally?"

"Well, it's sorta called 'Pahkitew's Children…'"

"But you seem nice enough," Jasmine said. "Sure!"

"Agreed! And I'm sure Sammy will like you, too! I hear she got herself a boyfriend!"

"Vladimir?" Dawn replied.

"She hooked up with Vladimir?" Anna said. "Huh."

In 4th class, with the Rising Stars…

"So Blaineley's out," Liam said.

"Yeah," Kim replied. "Well, she was a ticking time bomb.

"I think we need to focus less on beating ourselves, and more on beating everyone else!"

"But if we do lose, I think that Leonard needs to go. He likes me, so he wants to kick you out so he'll have no competition. But you're the boy I want!" Liam blushed.

"As if!" Leonard said. "She wants me! She's pulling an Alejandro scheme on you!"

"No, this is real! I don't know what you don't get about that!"

"He is going DOWN!" Leonard and Liam both said in the confessional.

"Allow me to play tiebreaker here?" Kim said in the confessional. "I want Liam. But I've got to get them to vote for each other so I can take out Leonard, and sweep away the evidence!"

In 5th class, with Team Unity…

"Hey, Cam!" Noah said.

"Yeah?" Cameron replied.

"Hey, have you noticed that we're the only people without a super strong connection on this team?"

"What about you and Owen?"

"He's stronger with Izzy, as you can probably guess. And Katie and Sadie share a brain. You're with Anne Maria, and close with Mike and Zoey, all of whom are out, and I'm with Emma, who's not even in the game!"

"True. What do you mean?"

"I mean, we need to form an alliance! Otherwise, Owen and Izzy, and Katie and Sadie, will ruin us! We're both smart, arguably intellectual equals!"

"Hm, that is true. Sure, we could be very strong together!"

"Awesome. Oh, one more thing. Beware of Kim."

"I've gotten a bad feeling about her!"

"Yeah, she's responsible for so many eliminations! Alejandro, Heather, Blaineley, Zoey, and the list is only going to get longer. I don't want you to be on that list next.'

"OK, thanks for the tip."

"I needed to get Cameron on my side so I'd have assurance he wouldn't side with Katie and Sadie," Noah said in the confessional. "If he, Owen, and Izzy are on my side, I control the vote."

The plane landed in Brussels, Belgium.

"Welcome to Brussels!" Chris said. "It's time to recycle challenges again. This place is a major cultural hub, full of different people, so we're going to recycle 3 challenges from season 3! Like the season 2 recycler challenge, 1st place earns your team 5 points, 2nd scores 4, 3rd scores 3, 4th scores 2, and last scores 1. The challenges are: from episode 1, race through a pyramid maze; from episode 15, build a boat and try to sink your opponent's boats; and from episode 8, assemble a statue. I'm sure Sierra and Cody will LOVE our last challenge!" Chris laughed a little, while Sierra and Cody cringed, with bad memories from Paris. "Screaming Gophers, if you win, you increase your winning streak to 5. Anyway, the pyramid challenge requires 1 player, and the statue and boat challenges both take 5, so 5 players get to play. There will be envelopes, again, some containing cool prizes, others containing game changing elements, and in every round, one will contain a booby trap."

"What, anthrax?" Noah commented.

"Legal didn't clear anthrax, sadly. Shame, though. That would be great for ratings!" Everyone gasped at Chris' comment.

"Holy shit! I knew he was sadistic, but I didn't know he was fucking homicidal!" Raaheel said in the confessional.

"I guess that we'll be doing this sort of challenge for all of the normal eliminations?" Mark asked.

"Yes, the recycler will be standard for normal eliminations in the 5 team stage," Chris replied. "Anyway, pick your players!"

With the Screaming Gophers Mk. III…

"I'm guessing Cody and Sierra want nothing to do with the statues?" Mark said.

"Actually," Cody replied, "that may have been where I first began realizing my feelings for Sierra, seeing her broken like that. It was worse than Stalker Sierra, and now, she's Big Purple!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't so great for me," Sierra replied. "It was painful, so I don't want to have to relive the challenge."

"I guess that makes sense. But who will?" Cody glanced at Geoff and Bridgette, who were making out (is that really a surprise?). "Not them."

"Yeah, not gonna pair them up on any challenge," Dave replied. "But if we plant Cody at the end of the maze, Sierra would get through in about point 2 seconds."

"Yeah, now that we're dating," Cody said, "her 'Cody sense' has gotten really good. She can detect me and figure out how to get to me from up to 2 kilometers away, just by sniffing me out!"

"Yeah, I was born with a REALLY sensitive nose," Sierra replied. "It's not just Cody I can sniff out, though. The Jenkins have their own scent, so I can sniff them out, too."

"Jenkins?" Sky asked.

"It's Sierra Jenkins. Hopefully, Sierra Anderson, before too long!" Cody blushed a little.

"You'll get that ring one day, Sie," Cody replied. "I'll make sure of it. But for now, we need to focus on getting 1st class back! And not getting OCTBI Syndrome."

"You want to avoid overconfidence?" Mark said. "Just remember: there is only one challenge, and it's the one you're doing right now. No challenges before, and no challenges after."

"And if it DOES hit us," Vladimir noted, "there are some pretty obvious targets. And I'm not one of them. I just wonder if Bermuda Square is going for Geoff or Bridgette first?"

"How'd you know our targets?" Eva asked.

"EVERYONE knows me and Bridge are your targets," Geoff replied.

"You're not exactly discreet," Bridgette added.

"At least I'm straight with people!" Mark noted. "Not that anyone on this team isn't. For reals, though, once this game is over, you can all call me a friend. Though Eva can call me 'boyfriend,' obviously. I'm only playing strategically here. Still, though, I don't blindside people. They see it coming. Everyone does, but they know they can't stop it. After all, who controls the voting here?"

"There's 6 of us and 4 of you," Geoff noted.

"Sammy and Vladimir," Cody reminded. "Sky and Dave are allied, too. It's 8 to 2. But we won't lose any time soon."

"Any team that-" Sierra began.

"Don't worry, we're immune," Mark said. "We are the strongest team here, so as long as we don't come in expecting to win, we'll keep it up. Anyway, I guess Sierra will do the maze?"

"Sure," the rest of the team replied.

"Actually, isn't Sierra good with boats?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh yeah," Mark said. "Sierra, maze or boats?"

"Boats, if Cody will do it with me!" Sierra replied. "Assuming he doesn't build Gwen's face again."

"Actually, I did some simulations," Cody replied, "and Gwen's face has amazing structural resilience. There's a sentence I never thought I'd say! In any case, a few modifications, and it could theoretically survive getting hit by a torpedo from an Ohio-class submarine!"

"And this is what we get for having a geek on our team," Mark commented, with quite the confidence. "If it works, you could become a ship designer. Cody, you're on the ships, and Sierra, do you still want to go with Cody? Remember: he harbors no feelings for Gwen."

"After the modifications, it actually more closely resembles Sky's face than Gwen's face."

"Sure!" Sierra replied. "I'll design the weapons. I actually know a thing or two about making small weapons, which actually came long before I saw Cody on TV for the first time."

"That's a little relieving," Cody replied. "But why?"

"My mom got into it over trying to defend Chris in case she had to. But she's over Chris now."

"Now that is creepy," Chris commented.

"So, Sierra and Cody are on the boats. Eva could just charge through the walls of the maze. Instant win!"

"And this is why we have the winning streak," Dave noted. "Eva's doing the maze, I guess."

"It's not cheating," Eva said in the confessional. "It's just Marker and Labeler!" She flexed her muscles. "Of course, Marker is a recent name. She was Cyanide, until I met Mark. It was either Marker and Labeler, Cyanide and Marker, or change both of their names. I chose option A, because Marker and Labeler are such similar name. I was also thinking Marker and Code Maker, or Marker and Big Blue. Guess who those are in reference to! I decided to give those names to my leg muscles, and my core became Cyanide. I wonder if Mark would find me naming my muscles hot? Knowing him, he probably would. Mark, if you're watching this, give me an answer to that question!"

"So that leaves the statue," Sky said. "We need a brainiac and a fast runner."

"You're pretty fast," Mark replied, "and I take engineering classes, so peicing together a statue would be a cinch. But really, we need someone who can just find stuff. Is that you?"

"Sure!" Sky replied.

"Well, that's the teams, then," Mark said.

With the Rising Stars…

"I'm pretty good at mazes," Raaheel said. "I'll do that."

"OK then," Kim said, "and B should have something to do with the statues or the boats, since he's smart. Which do you want to do, B?" B held up 2 fingers. "Does that mean second thing I said, as in, boats?" B nodded his head.

"Guess he's on the boats," Ezekiel said. "Who else feels like playing Battleship?"

"I've wanted to do this for years!" Liam said. "I'll go on the boat!"

"Why would anyone want to be on a ship at constant risk of getting blown up?" Ezekiel questioned.

"It's called smirking in the reaper's face. He's gonna get all of us, might as well spend my life flipping him the double bird."

"Alright, then," Kim said. "Leonard, hon, how'd you like to help me with the statue?" Kim winked at Leonard, giving him a cute look, causing Leonard to blush

"Uh… sure…" Leonard replied, dumbfounded.

"I've got him right where I want him," Kim said in the confessional. "My next target is Leonard. He's onto me, and not on my side, but he can't resist me. I had to do it to get Liam jealous, so I'd have his vote for Leonard later on."

With Tagata…

"I've got the boats!" Ferdinand said.

"I bet you're wishing you could bring Ella with you," Dakota said.

"Yeah. I bet you're missing Sam, too."

"Yeah, I am. We're both missing our lovers, huh?"

"Yeah. It's not fun, having to play without Ella. But we want to win for them!"

"True."

"I'll go on the boats, too!" Brick said. "It's not too far from war, trying to sink ships."

"OK then. I guess we're together!"

"I'll do the maze!" Dawn said.

"Statue!" Dakota called.

"I'll do statue too!" Jasmine said.

With Team Unity…

"Maze!" Noah said.

"Boats!" Owen and Izzy called.

"Statues!" Katie and Sadie called.

"That was easy," Cameron remarked.

With the Storm…

"I got boat!" Beth called.

"I'll do the maze!" LeShawna said.

"Wanna do the statue, Linds?" Tyler asked.

"Sure!" Lindsay replied.

"Who will go with Beth to the boat, though?" LeShawna asked.

"I will!" Gwen and Trent both said at the same time. They laughed. "No, I will!" They laughed again.

"Actually, you go ahead," Trent said.

"Thanks," Gwen replied.

At the pyramid…

"OK," Chris said, "simply race through the maze. All sabotage is absolutely permitted, but be warned: there may be some booby traps." He laughed as he said this. "Go!"

"YAAAAAH!" Eva yelled, as she charged through the maze.

"O...K… then," Dawn said. She was then run over by the other 3 running through the path. "Wait up!" Dawn ran after them.

Eva ran through first. She was followed by LeShawna, then Raaheel, then Noah. Eventually, Dawn ran through.

"So Eva scores 5," Chris said, "Beth gets 4, Raaheel scores 3, Noah finds 2, and Dawn only gets 1. That was fast! I was about to start the second challenge! Pick an envelope, Eva. One contains immunity for your choice of a player on the losing team." Chris held out the red, blue, yellow, green, and purple envelopes.

"I'll take red," Eva said. She opened it, and a bunch or orange rectangles fell out.

"$5,000 cash! Congrats!"

"Eh, control of the immunity is not important," Eva said in the confessional. "As long as the Tripartite Alliance doesn't gain control…"

"LeShawna, pick one!" Beth took the blue envelope.

"Immunity!" LeShawna read.

"Congrats, LeShawna!" Chris said. "You can give immunity to anyone on the losing team at the end of the challenge. Use it wisely."

"Not like the Tripartite Alliance can do much damage to us with that," Mark said in the confessional, "right?"

"Raaheel, pick an envelope." Raaheel took the green envelope. "Cyprus?"

"You're going to Cyprus! You've won a trip for 5 for 1 week to Cyprus at the Capital Coast Resort and Spa in Paphos! AIr travel will be provided, once again, by Air Canada. Ironically, this forces you to fly from Budapest to Toronto, and then from Toronto back to Cyprus, but hey, it's first class!"

"Yeah, usually, we just get a 50-euro plane ride if we want to go anywhere in Europe," Raaheel replied. "We are masters of the budget airline!"

"Yellow or purple, Noah?"

"I'll go with… purple," Noah replied. He took the envelope, and opened it, when a bunch of bees popped out.

"Love the killer bees!" Noah ran, screaming, chased by the bees, when Emma popped out with a flamethrower!

"NO ONE HURTS NOAH!" Emma yelled, burning the bees. "And I am out of propane!"

"Emma, you were supposed to wait for the cue!" Chris said.

"Sorry, my instincts kicked in! I'll never let Noah get hurt if I can help it!"

"Ugh. I talked to Don, because we needed an extra contestant to fulfill an extra episode we got, thanks to season 2 of the Ridonculous Race getting postponed, due to a bunch of teams being 60 Club contestants. I asked him to send one of the racers into 60 Club, and because of her romance with Noah, he picked Emma. Emma is joining Team Unity."

"YES!" Noah and Emma both yelled, before hugging each other.

"That's right, Nemma fans!" Emma said in the confessional. "Your girl is back, and she is here to win! Don't think I don't know what Noah did. He's here to win, and it looks like this time, he'll be much more ruthless than he was on the race. Back there, the goal was not to come in last. Here, it's don't get voted off!"

"Clearly, I'm not going to target Emma," Noah said in the confessional. "If we win, great! We'll split the money. But if not, at least we'll be together."

"Emma, I should probably get you up to speed on the goings-on in the game," Noah said. He took her somewhere else.

"So, what's the situation right now?"

"Right now, the game is ruled by 2 main alliances: Bermuda Square, made up of Mark, Eva, Sierra, and Cody, and the Tripartite Alliance, made up of Lindsay, Beth, and Tyler. There is a 3rd manipulator, Kim, who is running an Alejandro scheme, and I'm playing evil, too. I think we've sort of got a built-in alliance right now. Either way, those two alliances I mentioned are both sort of on our side, sort of not. They're helping me take out my targets so that I'll take out their targets as well, but I know that if I'm in danger, they won't help me. Our current sphere of influence expands to the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, which I am now basically in charge of, thanks to Tobias getting voted out, but with Bermuda Square, we can forget about Geoff and Bridgette. So far, the Screaming Gophers Mk. III have come in first in every challenge. That's all you need to know!"

"Thanks. Let's do this!"

"She won't be the only one," Chris said. "There are 4 other racers joining the game! Each team will get one. Let's meet the next one!" Kitty walked in,taking a quick selfie. "Going to the Screaming Gophers Mk. III, to help Bermuda Square stir up drama, Kitty!"

"Hi, guys!" Kitty said. "Ooh, we got the matchmaker here!"

"Right you are!" Mark said.

"The boy is MINE," Eva said.

"OK, I get it!" Kitty said, holding her arms up. "Not trying anything!"

"Calm down Eva!" Mark said. "You know I'm not going to turn my back on you. Why would I?"

"Yeah, the love detector is off the charts with you two! That may be because Sierra and Cody broke the spring." They laughed, while Sierra and Cody began making out again.

"Yeah, they are known as the new Geoff and Bridgette!" Sammy added.

"Well, I'm happy you're on our team. You'll fit in great with the other couples, and our alliance!"

"Yeah! You know compatible couples, I can detect love. We could work together!"

"That's what I'm hoping to do."

"Uh, you do know he's malevolent with that, right?" Geoff asked.

"I do it in real life, too! I just mix it with strategy here!" Mark replied. "Does that make me malevolent?"

"Me and Geoff know you're coming for us next," Bridgette said, crossing her arms.

"It's called protecting my allies."

"Yeah, he's got a point," Vladimir noted. "Don't say you wouldn't do the same thing if you, Emma or Noah were at risk of elimination, and you could save them, simply by voting someone else off!"

"Then, why do you help them?" Bridgette asked. "They'll only have you voted out once me and Geoff are gone."

"With how often we win," Sammy replied, "and how nice they are, we don't want to vote them out, but we also know that if the option is available, we should side with Bermuda Square, so we can stay in the game. Not to mention we do not want to incur the wrath of Eva."

"Joining the Rising Stars, Josee!"

"I'm back!" Josee said. "And I will NOT take another loss!"

"It's a different game here, you know," Kim said. "You can't sabotage your way to victory, asshole."

"What make you think I DON'T FUCKING KNOW THAT, HUH, ASSHOLE?!"

"Settle!" Raaheel said. "Take it out on the other teams!"

"Oh, we got some hate already!" Chris said. "Joining Tagata, it's Carrie!"

"Hey, everyone!" Carrie said, smiling. "Looks like I'm on Tagata!"

"Yep," Paul said. "Welcome to the team!"

"You guys all look so nice! I think this will work out amazingly!"

"I'm sure it will!" Anna said. "Just, beware of Bermuda Square. You're strong and nice; their definition of a threat."

"We're not going to interfere here," Mark said. "That would be suicide for our alliance at this point!"

"So, you're the matchmaker we've all heard about, huh?" Carrie said.

"You is right! But ain't you dating Devin?"

"Yeah, I'm just saying, you seem really friendly!"

"That's the plan! Make a bunch of friends who won't vote me off!"

"It's a good plan."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do just fine with us, Carrie!" Jasmine said. "Welcome, again, to O Tagata Faimalaga O Le Ta'aloga Tele! Or, for short, just Tagata."

"That is a REALLY long name!" Carrie noted.

"Lastly," Chris said, "joining the Storm, Dwayne Junior!"

"Hey, guys!" Junior said.

"Welcome to the team, blah blah blah," Gwen said.

"Hey, he's a cool guy!" Trent replied.

"Ugh, sorry. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I just feel in a bad mood today for some reason!"

"Oh, that's happened to me before," Junior replied. "No reason to it, I just had a bad mood that day. I'm sure it even happens to Geoff, Ella, and people like them!"

"Don't remind me of THEM. No one is that happy all the time!"

"I wouldn't think so. Especially in a game like this, where anyone, and that means ANYONE, can take you down in an instant…" Junior walked off, leaving that thought in her head.

"I'll be talking to that matchmaker Mark before too long!" Junior said in the confessional. "He can get me hooked up in no time! Except the girls that are taken."

"The next challenge is to build a boat!" Chris said. "Sierra, Cody, Liam, B, Paul, Brick, Trent, Beth, come with me."

At the lake…

"Welcome to Genval Lake!" Chris said. "As you can see, there is a crowd here." The camera panned to show a large group of onlookers to the event. Some were carrying flags of the teams, showing their support. There were even one or two cosplayers in the crowd.

"What is this, a sports match?" Sierra questioned.

"WOO!" Liam yelled, waing to the crowd. "Hey, Total Drama fans! Liam Verte is in the house!"

"Huh, your last name is Verte," Cody said. "I give 10 seconds after the challenge before Sierra posts that." Everyone there laughed at Cody's remark.

"You're probably right!" Sierra replied. "I'm just not allowed to post spoilers, like who wins the challenge, or who gets eliminated. Of course, if people want to see those spoilers, they can look on the other fansites. Especially now that the eliminations are out in the open."

"Yeah, well, they're also now live!" Chris said. "No one can say what the elimination was before it's aired! But there's a lot of predictions out there. Oh, it looks like Bermuda Square got their own flag!" Chris pointed at a fan waving a white flag with a blue tint, with a small blue square in the middle, and diagonal blue lines cutting the corners of the flag. In each corner, outside of the corner lines, were the names of the people in the collective of Bermuda Square. From left to right, top to bottom, they were: Sierra, Cody, Eva, and Mark. Inside of the corner lines were the labels of the 4, under Bermuda Square's motto: Wisdom, Intelligence, Strength, and Protection.

"That's a cool flag!" Cody and Sierra both said at the same time, prompting them to begin making out.

"Well, you've all got an hour to build a boat and make it battle-ready. Anything goes, as long as it _isn't a war crime_. So no nuking or gassing each other, OK? It also must be mounted to your boat without sinking it, so nothing can be operated from land. You have no blueprints, and a lot of materials. They're all in that bin over there, and they are first-come, first-serve. All sabotage and espionage, including use of the fans as a spy or a helper, is permitted, as long as you don't kill anyone. We can't afford a lawsuit. Time starts... " Chris blew his air horn. "Now!"

1 hour later, because I'm too lazy to write all of this shit…

"Time!" Chris called. "Let's see your boats! First, the Screaming Gophers Mk. III!"

"This boat is based off of the Gwen's face design I used in season 3," Cody said, unveiling his boat, which actually looked EXACTLY like Sky's face. "With some modifications, making it able to withstand much more force and become better for combat, it looks more like Sky's face."

"More like it's a wooden statue of me!" Sky replied. "Are you sure you didn't change the style a bit, too? You know, to make Sierra feel better?"

"I might have changed the stylistic design a _bit_. But most changes are structural."

"And your weapon of choice?" Chris asked.

"Molotov cocktails!" Sierra replied. "Perfect for attacking wooden boats. Cause an explosion and a fire! One direct hit means it's going into the lake."

"It's not exactly the fastest design, but if it can stay floating the longest, it'll score you 5 points! Let's look at the Rising Stars' design!" Liam and B's design was a large viking ship.

"Based off of a viking ship design," Liam said, "some of the greatest warships in the world, I present to you, the SS Floating Kim! Named after the most beautiful girl in the world!"

"Awe!" Kim said, blushing.

"Weapon of choice?" Chris asked. B held up a small device.

"This is an IED," Liam explained. "B has made several of these. Some effectively work as torpedoes; we drop them from the ship, and they crash into the first ship they go under. Some are sticky bombs; we throw them at ships, and remotely detonate them. They're both strong enough to destroy anything that floats in this challenge."

"Huh. Let's see how it does! Next up, Tagata's design!"

"This is based off of a First People's battle canoe!" Brick said.

"The Natives, as we call them in the US," Paul said, "in the Pacific Northwest were known for their canoe design. We have decided to use their design for our own!"

"Weapon of choice?"

"Cannon!" Brick said, tapping the cannon on their boat.

"Hopefully, the cannon won't be too heavy. Next up, Tagata's design!"

"This is a small, but functional, wooden rowboat," Owen said. "It is made of multiple layers, some full of water, to increase protection."

"And your weapon of choice?"

"Ah shit!"

Izzy quickly picked up a rock. "Rocks! We'll throw rocks! Ha ha!"

"Not the best weapon, but we'll see what it can do. Finally, the Storm's design!"

"This is a miniature version of a British warship design!" Trent said.

"Weapon of choice?"

"Cannons!" Beth replied.

"Alright, then. Everyone, put your boats in the water! Last boat still afloat wins!"

The contestants pushed their boats in. Immediately, the cannon on Brick and PFRJ's boat crashed through, sinking the canoe.

"I told you not to use the cannon!" Joseph said, annoyed.

"I may have miscalculated the weight," Brick replied, sheepishly.

"5th place for Tagata!" Chris announced. B dropped a torpedo into the water, blowing the Storm's boat up. "2 points for the Storm!" B and Liam high fived.

"Let's do this!" Cody yelled, grabbing a Molotov Cocktail. He threw it at Owen and Izzy's boat, accidentally hitting Owen and setting him on fire!

"OWIE!" Owen yelled, jumping into the water, and putting himself out.

"Sorry, Owen!" Cody called. "Try to dodge these, Izzy!" He threw a few more Molotov Cocktails at the boat, and Liam threw a sticky bomb at it, destroying the boat.

"And Team Unity takes 3rd! 3 points! Who will win?"

"It gonna be us!" Liam yelled, throwing a sticky bomb at Sierra and Cody's ship. He detonated it, but it did only a bit of damage!

"Don't fuck with the Codemiester!" Cody yelled, high fiving Sierra. Sierra threw a Molotov Cocktail back at them, but Liam caught it, and threw it back into the water, before putting his hand into the water to put himself out. He sneakily released a torpedo at the same time, which soon crashed into Sierra and Cody's boat, blowing them both out of the water!

"And the Rising Stars win!" Cody had fallen onto the shore on his back. Sierra had landed next to him, but landed on her feet. Not one to pass up a chance to make out with her boyfriend, she put he legs on either side of Cody's, and moved her face over his, in the same position they were in during _Niagara Brawls_.

"Don't worry, Cody!" Sierra said, clearly attempting to reenact the scene, and noticing Cody regain consciousness. "I will restore your breathing and save your life!"

Cody instantly knew what Sierra was up to, and how this ended. He replied with his line from then, but smiling this time: "My breathing is just-" He was cut off by Sierra kissing him. He went into the kiss, playfully tapping Sierra's shoulders as if to push her off, but quickly changing his arm's position to hold Sierra in a hug instead, soon causing her to lose position on her knees, laying on top of the geek.

"That was a LOT better than it was in season 3!" Cody and Sierra both said in the confessional. "Thanks, Mark!"

"Well, while Sierra and Cody decide to go Geoff and Bridgette on us," Chris said, "it's time for challenge number 3! Screaming Gophers Mk III, Rising Stars, you are both safe, and are competing for seats on the plane. Mark, Sky, Kim, Leonard, Dakota, Jasmine, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Tyler, let's go!"

At a train station…

"Welcome to Brussels Central train station!" Chris said. "Each of you will have one assembler, and one finder. The assembler must remain on the mat, while the finder must look for pieces to build their team's statue. Mark and Sky, you are building a Gopher. Rising Stars, you are building a bear. Tagata, you are building a palm tree. Team Unity, you are building the St. Louis Arch. And Storm, you are building a cloud. Tagata, you need to get first or second place to have any chance of at least forcing a tie. The assembler cannot step off the mat, and the finder cannot help build the statue. Pick an assembler and a finder!"

With Mark and Sky…

"I'm guessing you want to be the assembler?" Sky asked.

"Yep," Mark replied. "I'm not great at finding stuff, but I can solve a 3-D puzzle."

"OK then."

With Kim and Leonard…

"I find, you assemble, not a question!" Kim quickly said.

"Oh, someone's assertive!" Leonard replied, blushing. "I like that." Kim giggled in response.

"That was actually sorta cute!" Kim said in the confessional. "Just goes to show that a cute girl can get to any boy."

With Dakota and Jasmine…

"I'll search," Jasmine said.

"OK then," Dakota replied.

With Katie and Sadie…

"Katie," Sadie said, "you've got faster legs, I've got stronger arms. You should search!"

"Well, I guess that is true," Katie replied. "I'm the fast one, you're the strong one."

"Come to think of it, this is the sort of chemistry Mark uses to set people up!"

"I know! Cool, how Mark knows how to set people up!" Katie blushed slightly.

"Yeah! And the way he's going, he might just win the billion!"

"He'll have to get through us, first!"

"Eh, no reason to worry about him right now. He's on the other team."

With Lindsay and Tyler…

"You go find stuff, Linds!" Tyler said. "I'll build it! Sound good to you?"

"But Tyler-" Lindsay began, before Tyler grabbed her hair, and began whispering in her ear.

"If you build the statue and do it well, we'll blow our cover. And if you fail at it, you might get voted out! We're still in danger of losing a tiebreaker if we come in last in this challenge."

"Good point." They both went back up. "Sure, I'll search!"

"OK, we have our assemblers and finders," Chris said. He blew his air horn. "Go!" The searchers ran off.

A montage of clips played, showing Sky gathering her pieces without much trouble, Lindsay 'accidentally' knocking the pieces out of some people's hands, Jasmine swinging on a rope across the station floor, Katie shoving through a crowd to get a piece, and Kim hiding another piece.

"Dakota!" Jasmine yelled. "Heads up!" She threw a few pieces to Dakota, who caught them with a bit of trouble, but nothing fell. She quickly got to work, assembling a good part of their palm tree. Sky dumped a bunch of stuff with Mark, before Dakota got hit with another piece.

"Ow!" Dakota yelled.

"Ah, shit!" Kim said, realizing she had given a piece to Dakota. The final piece! She put the piece on.

"And Tagata bounces back!" Chris announced. "5 points! If Team Unity can avoid being one of the last 2, and the Storm isn't last, though, they'll still be voting someone out."

"Done!" Mark called.

"4 points for the Gophers! They win first class! Keep going!"

"Got it!" Leonard said, giving a thumbs up to his statue.

"3 points for the Rising Stars! Team Unity, you need to beat the Storm to force a tiebreaker."

"We just did!" Sadie yelled.

"2 points for Team Unity, 1 point for the Storm! Which means we have a 3-way tie for last! The tiebreaker will be the Sierra challenge!"

"The what?" Jasmine asked.

"Cody's somewhere in Brussels. Find him and bring him back to your team's mat, and your team wins immunity, and can pick the team to go up for elimination. Just not the Rising Stars or Screaming Gophers Mk III. Be careful, though. You'll have to get through his girlfriend!"

"Oh shit!" Shawn said.

"Oh yes, the psycho herself," Noah replied. "As crazy as Izzy, but with a target! Why is Cody dating her?" Noah was then hit with a rock, thrown from the upper deck of the train station by an angry-looking Cody.  
"Don't ever trash talk Sierra!" Cody yelled.

"Get him!" Katie yelled.

"Throw me up there, LeShawna!" Beth said.

"What?" LeShawna replied.  
"Don't ask questions, just hurl me!"

"OK, then…" LeShawna picked up beth, and threw her to the upper deck. She crashed into Cody, and ran off with him.

"DON'T YOU TAKE MY MAN!" Sierra replied. Cody practically jumped out of Beth's arms, only to be tackled by her again. Cody flipped her off of him, and Sierra sent her back.

"Woah, that was harsh!" Cody said.

"Well, Chris told me to act like I did in season 3. Otherwise, it wouldn't be much of a challenge, wouldn't it?" Gwen popped out, and so did Carrie and Noah.

"Cody..." Noah said.

"...is…" Carrie continued.

"...mine!" Gwen finished.

"So many Cody ships!" Sierra noted. "But Corrie?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT WE MEANT!" Noah, Carrie, and Gwen all yelled.

"Let's play," Sierra said, with a more angry expression on her face.

"I'll let Noah get the capture, you fight off Carrie and Gwen!" Cody yelled.

"Noah's smart," Cody said in the confessional, "and we need to make sure the Tripartite Alliance doesn't get him on their side."

"Let's go, Cody!" Noah yelled, as Sierra engaged Carrie and Gwen. Noah grabbed Cody's wrist. "This is only so we don't get separated!"

 **A/N: Fine, you can have your fun, NoCo shippers. But a little piece of advice: I do not like NoCo here or there. I do not like it anywhere. I do not like NoCo in a house. I do not like it with a mouse. I do not like NoCo in a box. I do not like it with a fox. OK, fine, this joke has gone on long enough, but the point is: don't try to play the NoCo card on me, and don't expect me to give up much NoCo after this. Nemma and Coderra forever!**

Noah and Cody ran through the crowd, with Gwen in hot pursuit of the two.

"If you took that photo out of context," Cody said in the confessional, "you'd have every NoCo and Gwody fan in the world freaking out! I suppose that the NoCo fans at least like me…"

Gwen tackled Cody, prompting Noah to throw Gwen off of Cody, pick him up, and run him to the mat.

"And Team Unity wins!" Chris said. "Who's safe with you?"

"The Storm is a bit short on players, so we'll save them," Noah replied.

"Tagata, I'll see you at elimination."

At a large courtyard…

"Welcome to the courtyard in front of the Mannekin Pis!" Chris said. "Also known as, the peeing boy statue. The voting booth is inside the courtyard, facing the fountain, and away from the other contestants. Carrie, you vote first."

"I'm not sure… I guess I'll go with Ferdinand, to reunite him with Ella," Carrie voted.

"Brick, for making Paul, Ferdinand- whoever, use the cannon!" Shawn voted.

"Shawn, for getting Ella eliminated," Joseph voted.

"Carrie, for blowing it at the end!" Brick voted.

"Dawn, for losing the maze challenge!" Anna voted.

"Guess I'll go for Paul," Dawn voted.

"Carrie," Dakota voted.

"Sorry, Ferdinand. Run home to Ella!" Jasmine voted.

"It's another close vote!" Chris announced. "The following players are safe: Dakota…

Jasmine…

Anna…

Dawn…

Brick…

And Shawn."

"Dang," Joseph said.

"Carrie, you lost the tiebreaker. Paul, something to do with Ella? Anyway, the final bag of packing peanuts goes to…

…

…

…

…

…"

Joseph was biting his fingernails, while Carrie had her fingers crosssed.

"...

…

…

...Carrie. Paul, by a 3-2-1-1-1 vote, the club has spoken."

"Well, this is just _great_ ," Joseph said. "You just voted out 4 guys!" He changed personalities.

"Look at it this way!" Ferdinand replied. "We're reunited with Ella!"

"That's why we voted you out," Carrie replied,

"Hey, just so you guys know, I wouldn't have changed a thing about my time on the show. Thanks for making this the best few weeks of my life, guys."

"Why are you HAPPY to get eliminated?" Chris demanded.

"I'm back with Ella again! Bye, guys! Good luck!" He changed personalities.

"Bye!" Joseph said. He changed personalities.

"Bye!" Rafael said. He changed personalities.

"Bye!" Paul said.

"Bye, Paul, Ferdinand, Rafael, and Joseph!" the other players on Tagata said. PFRJ got in the van, and was driven off.

"And 39 are left! How will the racers handle? Will the Screaming Gophers remain in first class for another challenge? And will Kitty and Mark leave ANYONE single? The answer to that last question: probably not. But find out for sure next time on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	17. Episode 15: Topher the Price of One

**A/N: Happy Superbowl Sunday! This chapter would have been out earlier, but I kept getting an error 1 whenever I tried to upload.**

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Topher said. "Yes, this IS Topher. Anyway, it was back to the recycling bin for 3 challenges in Brussels! B built some torpedoes and ships got blown up, Cody and Sierra reenacted a scene from season 3, Eva broke a maze, and Junior, Emma, Carrie, Kitty, and Josee entered the game. Tagata lost, and Paul, Ferdinand, Rafael, and Joseph got the boot in a 3-2-1-1-1 vote. Chris, Chef, and James have to attend a Total Drama fan convention, so I'm taking over now! Will the Screaming Gophers Mk III have to cut anyone from the competition this time? Will Kitty, the love detector, and Mark, the matchmaker, be able to turn this into a make out fest? What does Noah really think about Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance? Will we see a second Axis of Evil? Will Sierra and Cody ever stop making out? FInd out right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

On the airplane…

"Hey, contestants!" Topher said over the PA. "Can everyone come to the communal dining area? I have an important announcement about the game, at least for now."

In the mess hall…

"Hey, it's Topher!" Sammy said.

"Yep, it is me!" Topher replied. "Chris, Chef, and James had to attend a Total Drama fan convention, because of their contracts, and since Don was released from his contract, I was picked by the network to give this a shot! So, yeah. That's all. Head back to your cabins, and we'll head to our next location: San Francisco! I should warn you though: the next challenge is double-elimination, _**sudden death**_ **.** " The contestants gasped. "Fun, right? Anyway, that's all for now."

 **A/N: "Sudden death" would be in red if would let me.**

"A…" Noah said in the confessional.

"...team…" Josee said in the confessional.

"...stage…" Gwen said in the confessional.

"...sudden…" Beth said in the confessional.

"...death…" Kim said in the confessional.

"...double…" Sammy said in the confessional.

"...elimination…" Katie and Sadie said in the confessional.

"...challenge?!" everyone said in the confessional.

"Didn't see that coming!" Sierra said in the confessional. "Nice twist, Topher!"

"This could be fun," Lindsay said in the confessional. "When I am done with this, Jacques and Josee will lose their 'gold medal in treachery' to me!" putting air quotes when she said "gold medal in treachery." She laughed maniacally.

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers Mk. III…

"Welcome to the team, Kitty!" Sky said.

"Yeah, you'll fit in great!" Bridgette added.

"And trust me, this team's the best deal you can get," Mark added.

"Tripartite Alliance?" Kitty replied.

"What?" Geoff asked.

"I've never heard of them!" Cody replied, distracting everyone else, giving Mark room to work.

Mark pulled Kitty to the side. "It's great that you know that the Tripartite Alliance exists," Mark whispered to Kitty, "but you can't go around saying they do exist! No one will believe you, and people know we're strategic, so the Tripartite Alliance will take that shot to draw us a paper trail and get us voted out!"

"Sorry, Mark!" Kitty replied.

"It's alright. You're new here." They went back into the cabin.

"Oh, sorry!" Kitty said. "That was a name idea I had for the 3 teams NOT in the Axis of Evil in the Ridonculous Race! Me and Emma, Carrie and Devin, and Geoff and Brody! Too bad Owen and _Noah_ were out!"

"Well, Mark will find you your Noah in no time!" Sammy noted. "He got me and Vladimir together! And Sierra and Cody!"

"And myself and Eva!" Mark added. "You want me to find you a boyfriend, you hit me up, alright? Unless you're into girls, then I'm finding you a girlfriend instead. Now that Amy's out of the game, that goes for everyone on this jet, alright?"

"You got it!" Kitty replied. "But who is there to hook me up with?"

"Oh, just watch me. There's someone to hook you up with. I'm still profiling some of us, but so far, you're a 63% match with someone, who isn't on this team, but I think won't be in the game much longer."

"Who?"

"I'm not gonna say just yet. Still profiling him. After all, I only said a 63% match, but I'm only 67% through figuring out the compatibility, a loss of only 4%! I won't hook people up unless they're a 90% match or higher, otherwise, I'm trying to light a fire with a rock and a diamond! It won't work! Even by one percent. Tell that to Duncney."

"What?" Eva asked.

"Duncan and Courtney," Mark replied. "89% compatible, and now they hate each other. Duncan and Gwen were actually worse, at only 82%. Note that ratings do fluctuate, but usually don't go in and out of the 90-100% mark. And the only true 100% matches in the world would basically be for someone to date themself."

"I've got to find out who Mark is talking about!" Kitty said in the confessional.

"Actually," Mark said in the confessional, "I'm talking about Junior. Yes, the guy who raced with his dad. I can't say much unless he approaches me. I can't approach him, or the Tripartite Alliance will have room to work. I want to set them up, but unless Junior takes the bait, I can't do anything without exposing myself! And if you give the Tripartite Alliance anything, Courtney can testify; they'll take everything. So, I need to get Kitty to attract Junior to me, giving me room to work. It won't give me an edge, but love is love. And all love is beautiful, even if it's between Alejandro and Heather."

"Hm, well, let's see if you can pull it off!" Kitty replied. She pulled out her phone, and took a selfie with Mark in the frame next to her, and Eva in the background, photobombing. She then noticed that everyone was looking at the bed.

"So, they're doing that, now, huh?" Sky said.

"That's new," Dave said.

"What is everyone looking-" Kitty was interrupted as she turned around, seeing that Cody and Sierra had made a nest out of cushions on the bed, and were cuddling in their nest. "Awe!"

"They're like 2 cute little birds!" Sammy said.

"I am such a sucker for snuggling!" Mark said, tearing up. He then hugged Eva, who patted him on the back.

"Looks like we found a crack in the halfback," Eva said, kissing Mark's shoulder.

"And that's the mandatory beginning-of-episode Coderra moment!" Vladimir noted. "SeahawkLover12 just can't get enough!"

"Yeah," Dave replied, "it really takes away from all character development of those two other than them making out, and giving no PDA or development to the other couples."

 **A/N: Oh, shut up, Dave. But yeah, I'll be giving more focus to the other couples starting next episode (but there will still be that mandatory Coderra moment). However, I have a special treat for Coderra fans later in the chapter ;). If anyone wants to see a couple happen, drop me a line, and they just might cross the 90% mark! And now, for some character development of Cody, on the strategical front...**

"Hey, I just got an idea!" Cody said, getting up. "We should form an alliance with one of the other teams!"

"If we form an alliance with a strong team," Cody said in the confessional, "we'll gain their member's favor, which we can cash out later when the billion dollars is on the line against, say, the Tripartite Alliance! Wow, I'm so smart, I cooked that up in my sleep!"

"Woah, that's a bold move!" Sierra replied. "No one's done that before!"

"Probably because there's always only 2 teams," Mark noted. "I mean, this is also the first season with cross-team alliance. This is not the same game as the other seasons."

"True," Kitty noted. "There's 5 teams right now, so an alliance of teams might not be such a terrible idea! In fact, it's a great idea! Cody, you're a genius!"

"But who do we ally with?" Geoff asked.

"Every team decision is huge for me!" Geoff said in the confessional. "Bermuda Square's got a massive target on my and Bridge's backs! If we lose, one of us is going home! And with Kim around, it's probably me!"

"How about Team Unity?" Sierra asked. "They have some of the toughest players historically! They're also the least likely to backstab us, and have no newbies!"

"Well, she knows the best about the players!" Sky said. "All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands.

"Great!" Mark said. "Now, go get them on our side."

In 2nd class, with the Rising Stars…

"You think Josee will be alright?" Raaheel asked Ezekiel.

"I don't know!" Ezekiel replied. "She loved to commit sabotage in the Ridonculous Race, eh? But this is different! People get voted out!"

"You heard Topher, though!" Kim said. "It's sudden death next challenge! Loser of the next challenge gets disqualified!"

"Well, I think this could be quite exciting!" Liam said. "The pressure cooker's on! No room for error, or you're gone!" He took a sip of his soda can, and crushed it in his hand, to emphasize his point. "Someone's gonna get crushed here, and it sure ain't gonna be me."

"Well, only time will tell who it will be."

"I just gotta wonder if-"

"The Screaming Gophers Mk III will win again?" Josee butted in. "Not on my watch! We will have the gold!"

"I assume this will involve sabotage?" Raaheel asked.

"Yes, it will. Very good sabotage! And Chris and Topher love sabotage! No penalties for us!"

In 4th class, with Team Unity…

"Wow, Sierra doesn't want anyone within a football field of Cody!" Cameron said.

"Yeah, if anyone was out to get you," Noah added, "you'd have been LUCKY to have her think you were Cody in season 5!"

"Well, there was Mal."

"Well, you kicked her out before she could figure out Mal. Unfortunately for you, I don't think you'll be able to drug her this time."

"That's good news for me! She was worse to me when she was drugged than she was to Cody when she was stable! And I'm not meant to take a stalker!"

"You gotta EARN your stalkers, Cam!" Cody noted, as he walked in. "Like I did!"

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked.

"Oh, I was just going to offer your team an alliance with us, the strongest team in the game. We think you are yourselves quite strong, and we think that if we work together, we can hammer every other team here! Yes, in the quadruple elimination challenges, we'll still kick your butts, but I hope that we'll at least be kicking each other's butts for immunity."

"Hm, you're right. That might be a good idea."

"New friends?" Owen said.

"That's right, big guy. I accept your offer of an alliance. Let me ask the rest of the team. Cameron, Izzy, Katie, Sadie!" The 4 came in. "Cody's offering us an alliance with his team, as a team-team alliance. What do you say?"

"Sure!" the other 4 replied.

"And I'm in, too!" Owen added.

"May we meet again in the 4 team stage." Noah and Cody shook hands, smirking at each other.

"This will either go really well, or completely terrible," Noah said in the confessional. "So I'm going to need dirt on Cody. And what has more Cody facts than Sierra's computer?" Noah smirked deviously. "Oh, how I love being smart! Zoey, Mike, Tobias; the list isn't done yet."

The plane landed in San Francisco.

"Welcome to the bay area!" Topher said. "You'll be battling in the water of San Francisco Bay. Each round, 2 players will go head to head on the beam, trying to knock the other into the water using the dueling sticks. The winner is out of the challenge, and must pick the next two players to go head to head. This will continue until there are 32 of you, at which point, I'll put you in a single elimination bracket. The first team to get all of their players out of the challenge wins. The loser of the final duel is eliminated, and their team goes to elimination to vote someone else off. Liam, you've been randomly selected to go first. Pick your opponent."

"Hm…" Liam said. "You know what? Bring on the big guns! I think I can take Big Blue! Eva!" Everyone gasped.

"You're crazy, dude!" Mark said. "Do you know what she'll do to you?"

"Against HER?" Ezekiel said. "Are you _fucking insane_?"

"Even I'm not THAT crazy!" Izzy said.

"Do you have a death wish or some shit?" Noah asked.

"This could be fun," Cody said.

"No, I've got a plan for Eva. Actually, you know what? Off the beam, Liam! Mark, Eva, you're up!"

"OMG, my Maeva blogs are going to explode!" Sierra said.

"Maeva?" Liam asked.

"Mark and Eva. It sounds a lot better than Evark, you know?"

"OK, Eva," Mark said, "we may be dating, but I WILL DESTROY YOU." Mark held a red dueling stick, and Eva held a blue dueling stick.

"Not even in your dreams," Eva replied, smirking at Mark. Sierra held up her phone, recording.

"Do your best," Sierra called, "because this is going to launch my Maeva blog!"

"The internet is mine!" Mark and Eva said at the same time. Topher blew his whistle.

"Go!" Topher yelled. Mark and Eva charged at each other. They crossed sticks. Mark began on the offensive, but Eva quickly overtook him. The upper hand changed quickly, until Eva had the upper hand, and Mark ducked down, Eva swung at Mark, Mark dodged, and blasted Eva from behind, knocking her into the water.

"It's physical strength to the power of mental strength!" Mark yelled. "That's the formula for skill."

"Well, this is just great," Eva said, annoyed, but not angry. She then playfully pulled Mark into the water. "And now you see why wearing clothes that double as a wetsuit pays off!" Mark laughed, smiling.

"Wish I had thought of that!" Mark replied. He and Eva smiled at each other. "If we're going to make out, we should do it closer to shore."

"Yeah, let's."

"But who's going next, Mark?" Topher asked.

"Hm? Oh, Noah and Cameron."

"Can't be from the same team," Topher said.

"Noah and Lindsay, then."

"Noah, Lindsay, come on up!" Topher counted on his hands for a second. "6 matches left before the bracket!"

Noah took the blue stick, and Lindsay took the red stick.

"The Storm strikes now!" Lindsay said.

"Gee, what is this, some EF5 tornado?" Noah replied, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, it's not like you can do damage." Lindsay stared him down. Topher blew his whistle, and Noah and Lindsay charged at each other. Noah smashed Lindsay in the crotch, knocking her off.

"And Noah wins!" Topher said. "Pick the next 2 opponents."

"How about Bridgette and…. Junior?"

"Oh, it is on!" Junior said.

"Bring it," Bridgette replied.

Junior held the red stick, and Bridgette held the blue stick. Topher blew his whistle. The battle was fairly quick, with Bridgette blowing Junior off the beam.

"That was easy!" Bridgette said. "Geoff and Junior!"

Junior had the red stick, and Geoff had the blue stick.

"Sorry dude," Geoff said, "but you gotta go down!" Topher blew his whistle. Junior, slightly more angrily, thrashed Geoff from the side. He put Geoff's hat on his stick, and as Geoff got out, attempted to give him his hat back, but accidentally hit him on the head!

"Now that is just cold!" Topher said.

"Oops, sorry!" Junior said. Geoff grabbed his hat, and swam to shore. "I'll have Carrie and Leshawna!"

"4 matches until the bracket!" Topher announced.

Carrie had the blue stick, and LeShawna had the red stick. Topher blew his whistle, and they charged at each other. LeShawna swung low at Carrie, but Carrie jumped, and in the air, turned around and smacked LeShawna in the side of the head, knocking her off the platform, but as Carrie landed, she lost her balance, and fell in after LeShawna!

"Carrie wins!" Topher announced. "3 matches to the bracket! Who's next?"

"How about… Sammy and Anna?" Carrie replied.

Sammy had the red stick, and Anna had the blue stick. Topher blew his whistle, and Sammy and Anna charged at each other.

"Pretend it's Amy!" Mark called.

"Pretend it's… a bear!" Shawn called.

"All I know is that she's from Siberia!" Shawn said in the confessional.

"Actually, there aren't many-" Anna began, before Sammy blasted her off the platform.

"That's just distracted dueling!" Topher said. "Sammy wins!"

"Thanks for calling me Sammy!" Sammy replied.

"No problem. I know how much you hate being called Samey. Anyway, who's next? 2 matches left."

"Eva and Owen!" Sammy replied.

"Trying to use the big muscle on the big guy, huh?" Vladimir noted.

"Yep! It's only smart. I wouldn't waste her on, say, Cameron!"

Eva had the blue stick, and Owen had the red stick. Topher blew his whistle, and they charged at each other. Eva simply blasted Owen away, hard enough that he crashed onto the dock.

"I would NEVER do that to Mark!" Eva said in the confessional. "If I had, I would SO have beat Mark."

"There are some things that are impressive," Mark said, "and then there are things that are just downright scary. If I wasn't dating her, that would fit into the second category."

"Last match until the bracket!" Topher said. "Who's up, Eva?"

"I'll bring up Sierra and Emma!" Eva said.

Sierra had the blue stick, and Emma had the red stick. Emma and Sierra stared each other down.

"I just had to pretend she did something bad to my Cody-kins!" Sierra said in the confessional. "After that, it was easy!"

Topher blew his whistle. Sierra charged at Emma, who suddenly got nervous. Suddenly, Emma froze, and Sierra blew Emma off the platform!

"And Sierra wins!" Topher said.

"What the fuck was that, Emma?!" Sadie yelled.

"Prepare to get Noah'd…" Owen said, but Noah was gone. "Where's Noah?"

"Unfortunatley, I miscounted," Topher said, "and now, we have 31 players. So, one person will be sent directly to the second round. That will be determined in the random seeding. Let's begin the draw!"

 **A/N: Yes, this is really random! I used to randomize the bracket.**

Back on the plane…

Noah pulled out Sierra's laptop. He inserted a flash drive, which got him into the computer. He opened a folder labeled "Cody-kins!" He found a bunch of files, with all sorts of embarrasing stuff about Cody.

"This is like a library!" Noah said. He opened another window, and dragged a bunch of files to his flash drive. "Perfect..." He walked off, whistling the chorus of _Paparazzi_. He stared at the camera. "Well, it sort of describes Sierra and Cody, no?"

Back at the water…

Jasmine and Kitty were in the first match. Kitty had the red stick, and Jasmine had the blue stick. Topher blew his whistle, and they charged at each other. Fairly quickly, Jasmine swung at Kitty, but missed, and Kitty simply jabbed Jasmine off the platform.

"4 words," Kitty said in the confessional, "high center of gravity. One dodge, and I win!"

"Kitty wins!" Topher said. "Dawn, B, you're next!"

Dawn got the blue stick, and B got the red stick. They both looked like they wanted to face anyone else, not because of fear, but because they didn't want to hit each other with sticks. Topher blew his whistle. Dawn and B charged at each other, and B jabbed Dawn in the side, off the platform.

"And B wins!" Topher said. B showed a thumbs up.

In round 1, Brick beat Raaheel, Geoff beat Katie, Beth beat Kim (Kim freaked out over getting her hair wet), Izzy beat LeShawna by doing a flip over her stick, Liam got the bye, Lindsay beat Cameron, Josee beat Gwen by throwing oil on her stick, Trent beat Dakota, Sky beat Shawn, after she evaded his stick a few times, Dave beat Sadie, Vladimir beat Cody, Owen beat Leonard after Leonard tried to cast a spell on Owen, Tyler beat Emma, and Ezekiel beat Anna.

In round 2, Jasmine beat Dawn, Raaheel beat Katie, Kim beat LeShawna, Liam beat Cameron, Gwen beat Dakota, Shawn beat Sadie, and Emma beat Anna.

"One round 2 match to go!" Topher said. "This is to determine the winner! Cody, Leonard, on the beam! The winner gets first class for their team!"

Cody had the blue stick, and Leonard had the red stick. Topher blew his whistle. "Go!"

"Incidet in eam!" Leonard yelled, waving his stick like a magic wand. Cody, unimpressed, simply walked up to heim, and pushed him into the water.

"And the Screaming Gophers Mk III win _again_!" Topher said. "Why is this a surprise anymore?"

"Well, it's a pretty long winning streak," Cody noted.

"Whatever. You can go to first class, or stick around. I don't care."

"Wanna make out?" Sierra asked.

"Lemme get to shore, first!" Cody replied. He jumped in the water, and swam back to shore.

"Well, it's time for round 3! The remaining 8 have 3 more chances to avoid elimination. Dawn, Katie, you're up first!"

Dawn had the blue stick, and Katie had the red stick. Topher blew his whistle. Katie swung low at Dawn, but Dawn easily jumped over. She then jabbed Katie off the platform without much trouble.

"Dawn wins!" Topher said. "Next up is LeShawna and Cameron." Cameron gulped nervously.

Cameron had the red stick, and LeShawna had the blue stick. Topher blew his whistle. Cameron and LeShawna charged at each other, and without a second thought, LeShawna blew Cameron off the platform.

"LeShawna wins! Second class for the Storm!" Topher announced. "Next up is Dakota against Sadie!"

Sadie had the blue stick, and Dakota had the red stick. Topher blew his whistle. Dakota and Sadie locked sticks, unable to get contact, until Dakota laid off to try to giver herself room to work, but since she didn't step back, Sadie cleaned her feet out, knocking her into the water!

"And Sadie wins!" Topher announced. "Next up, Leonard and Anna!"

Leonard had the blue stick, and Anna had the red stick. Topher blew his whistle, and they charged at each other.

"Incidet in eam!" Leonard yelled, waving his stick like a magic wand. Anna slipped on some water that had gotten onto the platform, and fell into the water.

"Leonard wins by random chance!" Topher announced. Anna looked fairly annoyed. "4th class for the Rising Stars! 4 players remain. Both of our semifinal matchups feature players from the same team. First up is Cameron vs Katie!"

Cameron had the red stick, and Katie had the blue stick. Topher blew his whistle, and Cameron and Katie charged at each other. Cameron was simply blasted off the platform without mercy.

"And Katie wins!" Topher announced.

"On the bright side," Cameron said, "after I am eliminated, Chris can't force me through any more challenges!"

"So now," Topher said, "it's Anna vs Dakota!"  
Anna had the blue stick, and Dakota had the red stick. Topher blew his whistle. They charged at each other, and Anna blasted Dakota off the platform.

"And Anna wins! Which means, 2 remain. It's the finals, between Cameron and Dakota. The loser of this final will be eliminated, and their team must vote someone else off.

Back on shore…

Cody tapped Cameron on the shoulder.

"Hey, Cam!" Cody said.

"Yeah?" Cameron replied.

"Check this baby out." He handed Cameron a red dueling stick, with a button in the middle. "Push the blue button at either end to send an electric shock. It's not fatal, but it can stun your opponent. It's Sierra's design, based closely on Max's design in season 6! I modified it to work inside the stick. Me and Sierra made it ourselves with another dueling stick. I would have given it to you earlier, but I was making out with Sierra for some time. Consider this a token of our team's alliance, and as repayment for season 5. That was my fault."

"Thanks, but is this moral? Isn't this cheating?"

"No, it's just strategy! And after all, brains beat brawn, no? Here's your chance to prove it! Besides, don't you want to have another chance at winning the billion?"

"Hm…"

"At least take it, so you have the option! Oh, and don't worry. I tested it on Mark, and it works really well. Oh, Trent, can you help me with something?"

"What is it?" Cody whispered something in Trent's ear.

"I just want it to be perfect! And besides, I got you with Gwen, then Mark got you _back_ with Gwen, so will you help me with the other girl in this equation?"

"Yeah, I'll help you. It would be beautiful to see-" Cody put his hand over Trent's mouth.

"Well she's not supposed to see it coming!"

"Oh, right. Well, I know the perfect place. But do you have money?"

"I've got some from the challenge in Sicily, but I'll have to convert it to US dollars."

"Don't worry, there's PLENTY of currency exchange places around here."

"Mark, if you're watching this," Cody said in the confessional, "thanks for everything even remotely related to Sierra!"

Cameron had the red stick, and Dakota had the blue stick. Topher blew his whistle, and they charged at each other. They locked sticks, unable to gain much advantage on each other. Suddenly, Cameron shifted his hand to the end of his stick.

"Model THIS, Dakota!" Cameron yelled. He pushed the button, shocking both of them, and causing them both to fall into the water.

"Now that was close!" Topher said. "I'm going to have to check the replay!" He pulled up a screen. A slo-mo replay was shown, showing that the curl at the end of Dakota's hair hit the water just before Cameron! "And Cameron wins! Dakota is eliminated!"

"What?!" Dakota yelled. "His body hit first!"

"But your hair hit the water first. Any part of your body or clothing touches the water, you lose. Also, after watching the replays, I have a special announcement. The Rising Stars will be voting someone out, too!"

"WHAT?!" Kim, Josee, and Ezekiel demanded.

"Yeah, you're not allowed to sabotage other team's sticks. Josee did this by throwing oil at Gwen's stick, which means that the Rising Stars forfeit!"

"Yes!" Dakota said.

"Don't get excited, Dakota. You're still out, and Tagata will also be voting someone off. This is my game now, and I'll do this however the fuck I feel like doing this! This means that this episode is TRIPLE elimination instead! And Mark, as a reward for getting out first, you win a special prize! You're going to Germany!"

"Booyah!" Mark said.

"You and 4 guests will fly round trip from Toronto to Berlin, with a 6-night stay at the Swissotel Berlin. And, more importantly, you get a Chris head!" Topher threw a Chris head at Mark. "Yes, the McLean brand statue of invincibility! Save yourself, save a friend, save anyone at elimination!"

"Oh come on! Why you giving it to me out in the open? Now there's a massive fucking target on my back!"

"Yes, yes there is. Anyway, Rising Stars, Tagata, I'll see you at elimination."

At a jewelry store…

"What's her ring size, anyway?" Trent asked.

"Size 8," Cody replied. "It's on her blog."

"Who publishes their ring size on the internet?"

"How about a girl with an obsessive crush that is begging for this?" They walked up to a cabinet labeled "size 8."

"Hey, this one looks good!" Trent said, pointing at a ring.

"Beautiful!" Cody replied. "I just hope Sierra won't get a heart attack from this!" They chuckled a little, before Cody called over the employee, to free the ring.

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers Mk. III…

Mark was writing in a green notebook.

"What's that?" Sammy asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Mark replied.

"Come on, Mark!" Sierra said. "This will be so interesting!"

"Why do you care so much?" Mark closed the notebook.

"Didn't think you'd be the private kind, halfback," Eva said. "I mean, you publish all your info on the internet!"

"For college scouts!" Mark's phone dinged, and he pulled it out. "Looks like Mr. Michigan State just texted me."

"Hey, is that a Samsung Galaxy S8?" Kitty asked.

"Yep!" Mark replied. "Based off of what I saw of the Ridonculous Race, you have an iPhone-" Mark realized that Dave was reaching for his notebook. He slapped Dave's hand away with some force, and growled at him, much like Eva did in season 1, but somewhat less angrily.

"Point taken!" Dave said.

"But, what is it?" Sky asked. "I'm not asking for specifics!"

"Fine," Mark replied, "I'm a big time writer. It's a sports story about this boy and girl who play football together, but their coach is all worried that they'll just make out and undermine the team. It helps distract me from the perpetual turmoil and drama of this game, you know?"

"Awe, a writer?" Eva said. "I want to read it!"

"Not yet! I intend to sell the book as a Total Drama artifact, so I can't have you spoiling it on international TV! You can read it after the game, alright?"

"Sure thing, halfback."

In 6th class, with Tagata…

Shawn and Jasmine were making out, and Dawn was meditating. Anna asked Carrie and Brick to talk away from the other 3.

"What is it, Anna?" Carrie asked.

"Look, right now, we are in danger. Shawn and Jasmine are an obvious couple, and I hear they're getting Dawn on their side. We need to make an alliance to defend ourselves from Pahkitew's Children."

"Pahkitew's Children?" Brick asked.

"That's what they're calling themselves. We can't do any better than force a tiebreaker, but I think any of us can win without any problems."

"So, who do we take on?"

"Our weakest possible opponent: Dawn. We all vote for Dawn, beat her in the tiebreaker, and we control the voting on this team!"

In 4th class, with the Rising Stars…

"Hey, Ezekiel," Kim whispered.

"Yeah?" Ezekiel replied.

"Check out what I got!" She held out a couple of cookies.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Not important. If you want a cookie, vote for Leonard tonight."

"You're bribing me with a cookie to vote someone out of a competition worth a billion dollars?"

"If we vote out Leonard, we'll gain voting power against everyone else! This cookie symbolizes our power! Now that Josee's in the game, we've lost our voting power, but once someone's out, we'll have it back! And Leonard's mad at me because he likes me and I'm dating Liam."

"Oh, thanks!"

"Ezekiel can't count good," Kim said in the confessional. "I intend to make full advantage of it."

"Hey, Raaheel!" Kim said.

"Yeah?" Raaheel replied.

"Vote for Leonard tonight. Josee wants to get you out for her own safety, so she spread a rumor that you got me and Liam hooked up. If we vote out Josee, we'll only confirm Leonard's suspicions, and he'll be gunning for you!"

"Alright, then. I'll do it."

"Good."

In 6th class, with Tagata…

"Hey, Anna," Mark said, tapping Anna on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Anna replied.

"I think your team's gonna try to vote you out. Here." He showed Anna his Chris head. "I have to dump this so there's no target on my back, and I want to make an alliance with you. Help me out, and I'll save you tonight, and keep you safe. After all, I control Pahkitew's Children through Sammy and Vladimir."

"Good point. Sure!"

"Good choice, Anna. Vote for Dawn tonight, OK?" He handed Anna his Chris head.

"Way ahead of you. I've got 2 other people voting for Dawn, too."

"Awesome." Mark walked off.

Back in first class, with the Screaming Gophers Mk III…

"Yes, it's finished!" Cody said.

"What is?" Sierra asked.

"A little birthday gift I've been working on for you."

"Wait, it's Sierra's birthday?" Mark asked.

"Yep!" Sierra replied. "I'm 18 now!"

"Well, happy birthday!"

"Anyway, I just finished a little thing I've been working on for some time now, and I think I should show it! Could someone please get the lights?" Eva turned off the lights, and just before they went off, Cody was shown smirking, but with good intentions. "Alright, everyone, sit down. I've picked a song that a lot of people, including me, think describes our love better than any other song. This is a laser light show based on our story, from when I first met you in season 3, to Gwen's elimination later, to me getting you out of Drumheller, to Mark setting us up, to our arrival on 60 Club. I stop the story there, so I don't expose insider details about Bermuda Square. Does anyone wanna guess the song I picked before we begin?"

" _Paparazzi_?" everyone but Cody guessed.

"Gee, how'd you know?" There was some laughter. "Anyway, let's start!"

 _(Instrumental)_

A flow of purple hair was shown, as the shot panned up.

 _We are the crowd, we're c-coming out_

Sierra jumped off the bus, landing next to Cody.

 _Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you_

Sierra looked at Cody, who pushed her away

 _It's so magical, we'd be so fantastical_

Sierra fell to her knees, and then fell all the way down.

 _Leather and jeans, garage glamorous_

Sierra was helped up by Alejandro

 _Not sure what it means_

Cody tapped his foot, looking away from Sierra.

 _But this photo of us_

The shot zoomed in on Cody, who threw a stamp at some passports.

 _It don't have a price_

Gwen fell out of the airplane.

 _Ready for those flashing lights_

Sierra embraced Cody in a hug.

' _Cause you know that baby, I_

The shot moved to Sierra's face, which then moved into Sierra and Cody.

 _I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi!_

A few shots were shown, showing Sierra slowly jumping at Cody, then switching to Alejandro rugby tackling Heather, which then transitioned into the season 3 elimination room.

 _Baby, there's no other superstar you know that I'll be,_

Sierra was motioned to the drop of shame, but the door was closed (representing the episode she almost got eliminated).

 _Your papa-paparazzi_

Cody simply glanced back, giving an emotionless look.

 _Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine_

Sierra went up to Cody, who turned away from her, causing her to put her hand on her heart.

 _Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me, papa-paparazzi!_

Sierra fell to her knees as Cody walked away. She then transitioned into the flow of purple hair, and the shot went back up.

 _I'll be your girl, backstage at your show_

Sierra walked out of the plane with a cake, but the plane exploded, knocking Sierra down.

 _All the ropes and guitars, yeah 'cause you're my rockstar_

Cody placed Sierra in a wheelchair, and began building a hot air balloon from the wheelchair.

 _In between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes_

Cody and Sierra took off in the hot air balloon, but the scene suddenly changed to Heather raising the million dollars over her head.

 _Shadow is burned, yeah we dance and we turn_

The shapes turned into Tetris peices, showing someone getting a Tetris

 _My lashes are dry, bubble teardrops I cry_

The Tetris pieces turned into the plane they flew to Seattle on, which simply landed.

 _It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie_

Sierra and Cody walked into SeaTac Airport, waving to the crowd.

The shot moved to Sierra's face, which then moved into Sierra and Cody.

 _I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi!_

A few shots were shown, showing Sierra slowly jumping at Cody, then switching to a purple football player tackling a red football player, who had the ball.

 _Baby, there's no other superstar you know that I'll be,_

The referee held up both arms signalling touchdown, then turned into Mark, whose hands turned into Sierra and Cody

 _Your papa-paparazzi_

Cody and Sierra looked at each other, smiling, as Mark walked into the shot

 _Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine_

Mark pointed at Sierra and Cody, then crossed his hands, much like Cody did to Gwen and Trent in season 1.

 _Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me, papa-paparazzi!_

Cody and Sierra began making out, as Mark walked away. The song cut off there.

"I decided not to do the rest," Cody said, "totally because I ran out of time, not because SeahawkLover12 ran out of ideas." They laughed at Cody's remark.

"That was amazing, Cody-kins!" Sierra said.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it," Cody replied, "because that's not it. Sierra, you're the girl that loves me more than anything. Sierra, you are full of love, and you know what? Mark was absolutely right about you. Everything about you is wonderful, and my only regret is that I didn't kiss you sooner. Sierra, I don't want anything to come between us, now in the game, or after it ends. You are the greatest ascended fan in the history of Total Drama. You love the show, you got on the show. You loved me; you started as my stalker, then my best friend, then my girlfriend. You love me more than anything, and so do I. And now, I think it's time to bring you one more rung up the ladder." Cody pulled out a small black box from his pocket. Everyone gasped, knowing the contents. "Sierra, we may be young, but I now know that there's no better girl for me. There's no such thing as the perfect girl, because every boy is different. But we are perfect for each other. You saw it, then Mark saw it, and finally, I saw it. And I think there's no better way to do this, than on the show you love. I want you to be my ally in the game, and in life, Sierra." He knelt down, and opened the box, revealing a white ring with a blue diamond. "Sierra, will you marry me?"

Everyone had a different reaction to Cody's proposal. Sammy was in awe, Vladimir passed out from shock, Eva pretended not to care (but failed completely at hiding her happiness, eventually giving in and smiling while holding her hand to her heart), Kitty squealed a bit, Geoff and Bridgette smiled, James dropped the plate of food he was carrying and smiled, holding his hand to his heart, Sky and Dave held their hands to their hearts and smiled, touched by the moment, and Mark looked like he was about to cry out of happiness. Sierra, obviously, was the most emotional.

"Are you serious?!" Sierra said, somewhat shocked. She was tearing up, holding both hands on her face, and pinching herself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Yes, Sierra," Cody replied. "I know already that I want you in my life forever." Sierra began to tear up, before letting out her answer.

"YES YES YES!" Sierra replied. The shot changed to the outside of the plane, where she could be heard giving her reply. The shot went back to the plane, where Sierra was holding Cody fairly tightly in a hug and grinning, before loosening her grip and calming down. "I mean, of course I'll marry you!" There was a bit of laughter over Sierra's sudden mood change.

"I get that you're happy, Sierra!" Cody said. He was then picked up by Sierra, who laid him down on the bed, before they began making out.

"It's so beautiful!" Mark said in the confessional, crying out of happiness. "Sierra and Cody, engaged! And I was responsible for so much!" Mark's expression then turned to a smirk. "Coach Brown, I know you're watching this. You owe me 20 bucks when I get home! Oh, B T Dubs, it wasn't a bet of whether or not they'd get engaged, it's whether or not they were a good couple. Dude thought Cody was better suited for someone else. He be wrong!"

"I can't believe I just witnessed a proposal!" Eva said in the confessional, also tearing up. "They're so beautiful together! Oh, Mark is good!"

"EEEEEE!" Kitty squealed. "They're _engaged_! I can't believe it! Proposals are the second most beautiful sight in the world, behind the wedding! I wonder if they'll invite me…"

"Unexpected and sudden," Vladimir said in the confessional. "My type of proposal! Sammy, once we hit our 1-year anniversary, keep yourself braced in case I decide to get that ring. Because when I get that ring, you'll only have seen it coming out of the corner of your eye."

"We may be engaged," Cody and Sierra both said in the confessional, "but we also still know there's a game going on. We're not going to let our engagement distract us from threats, say, the Tripartite Alliance."

At the elimination ceremony, on a cable car turntable…

"This elimination ceremony venue is a turntable for the San Francisco cable car." Topher said, "Before we begin, however, I have a special announcement for all teams. Cody, Sierra, would you care to say what happened in the first class cabin?"

"Well," Cody said, "I decided that Sierra was the perfect girl for me, and I pulled out the ring! We're engaged!" The contestants all seemed happy upon hearing the good news.

"Awe!" Carrie said, holding her hand to her heart.

"Congrats, you two!" Brick said.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Gwen added, smirking.

"That settles it, I've seen everything!" Jasmine said.

"Shocker," Josee noted.

"Congrats, Sierra!" Dawn said. "I sense a feeling of victory in you, and more importantly, love. I can tell that you two have a very bright future."

"I totally found the ring!" Trent said, smiling.

"Oh, Trent helped me pick out the ring," Cody noted.

"You two made a great choice!" Sierra replied. "I love this ring! But how'd you get it?"

"Remember when Eva won $2,500 in Sicily? I used my share to buy a ring while I was here."

"Well, I'm sure Eva will be happy to find out just what role she played in this!" Junior said.

"I wish nothing but the best for the new couple," Topher said. "Everyone but the Rising Stars and Tagata, get out. It's time to vote! Tagata, you vote first."

"Dawn," Anna voted.

"Anna," Shawn voted.

"Dawn," Brick voted.

"Anna," Jasmine voted.

"Dawn," Carrie voted.

"Anna," Dawn voted.

"Looks like Sierra isn't the only one whose dream came true tonight!" Topher said. "I get to host an elimination! The eliminated contestant must immediately board the cable car of shame, en route to the jet of losers, where you will be flown to the aftermath show. The first vote is for… Dawn. The second vote is for… Anna. The third vote is for… Dawn. The fourth vote is for… Anna. The fifth vote is for… Anna. The sixth and final vote is for…

…

…

…

…

…"

Dawn looked nervous, while Anna was smirking.

"...

…

…

...Dawn. Which means we have a tie in the votes! The tiebreaker is a duel with the sticks. Note that you cannot play a Chris head after the tiebreaker is complete."

"I could either test my luck against Dawn," Anna said in the confessional, "or play my Chris head. I hope I made the right choice."

"Actually," Anna said, standing up, "I think we'll skip the formalities!" She pulled out her Chris head, passing it to Topher.

"And Anna has a Chris head!" Topher said. "Dawn, by a 3-3 vote, the club has spoken." Dawn got up without a word, and left.

"Tagata, get out. Rising Stars, it's time to vote."

"Leonard," Kim voted.

B held up a peice of paper that said "Josee."

"Leonard," Raaheel voted.

"Liam!" Leonard voted.

"Leonard," Ezekiel voted.

"I guess Leonard," Josee voted.

"Leonard," Liam voted.

"The votes are in!" Topher said. "I've been waiting to do this for years! The following players are safe: Kim…

Raaheel…

Ezekiel…

B…

And Liam. Josee, you could be going home because you forced your team to come here. Leonard, you could be going home, because, well… 'cause you, um… Fine! For some strange reason, you got 4 votes against, which is enough to eliminate you! Leonard, by a 4-1-1 vote, the club has spoken!"

"Josee only got 1 vote against?" Leonard said. "That makes no sense!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what happened. But, you're still out!" Kim smirked, as the Rising Stars left.

"And it's down to 36!" Topher said. "Will Chris get his contract back? Can Sierra and Cody stay engaged? Will I get invited to the wedding? Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	18. Episode 16: I'm Going to Drama-sy World!

**A/N: Happy Belated Superbowl Sunday! This would have been up near Superbowl Sunday, but I had problems uploading the last chapter. I'm writing this Author's note as the players are headed for the field, and, simply because I can't stand the Patriots, I'm cheering for the Eagles!**

 **Edit: Woot! Eagles win! Let's go!**

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Heather said. "That's right, it's Heather! Chris' contract expired, so Topher took over the show. In the San Francisco Bay, the contestants fought with dueling sticks. Yet again, the Screaming Gophers Mk III won, and Josee forced the Rising Stars to vote someone out."

"Dakota lost the challenge," Alejandro said, "getting her eliminated, and Kim had Leonard voted out on the Rising Stars. Anna and Dawn tied with 3 votes, but Anna played a Chris head, getting Dawn kicked off. But before that, something beautiful happened. Cody got on one knee, and proposed to Sierra!"

"Huge deal for them! Love is in the air right now, and we're only going to see more! Who will find love next? Who will go next? Who will get blood on their hands next? Who will get engaged next? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?!"

"Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers Mk III…

A party was being thrown, with Sierra and Cody making out on a wall, Mark pulling some breakdancing moves in a dance off against Eva, Kitty working as the DJ, Geoff and Bridgette dancing together, and Sammy, Sky, Dave, and Vladimir watching Mark and Eva. A banner hung up that read "Congratulations Sierra and Cody!"

Mark finished his dance. "Whew, that was intense!" Mark said.

"Psh, I'm not even tired!" Eva replied, still dancing, before crashing. Mark chuckled a little. "Oh, ha ha."

"What? It's funny when ANYONE fails! Of course, it's more funny when you're doing something incredibly stupid that has a 99% chance of hurting you. For instance, Total Drama." There was laugher over Mark's remark.

"Yeah, I guess I'd laugh if you fell on your face, too. But then I'd help you up."

"So would I, if you hadn't already gotten up! Yeah, we're not like Sierra and Cody."

"Won't stop me from kissing you like them, though!" She proceeded to playfully tackle him onto the couch, and they began making out.

"Wow, now that Mark's around, Eva's so much nicer!" Bridgette said.

"Yeah, but if anyone lays a finger on Mark…" Sky replied.

"Yeah, that freakout at Amy was worse than anything she did in season 1!" Geoff noted. "But now that Mark's primed her, that Pandora's box is opened! Now, she's a major member of the team's most powerful alliance!"

"Oh, you're just ticked that you're the next target!" Vladimir replied.

"I guess that's what happens when I spend too much time making out with Bridgette and not enough time playing the game. But at least we're winning!"

"Let's keep it up!" Kitty said. "I am loving first class! Especially with all the loving that happens in first class! Woo!"

"Yeah, well, don't get distracted by the romance," Bridgette said. "Me and Geoff did, and we got voted off of Action first, and we're on the block right now!"

"Well, it's the first time 2 contestants got engaged on the show!" Sammy noted. "And Sierra and Cody! Whodathunkit?"

"If a couple makes out like Geoff and Bridgette," Dave noted, "they're probably not too far from engagement, you know? I sorta saw it coming. I mean, they're both fairly obsessive in love."

"And Mark saw it as a spark!" Kitty noted. "I mean, with those two, it's like lighting a fire with 2 military grade flamethrowers and Izzy's fire starter! It's huge and powerful right from the get go!"

"Yep," Geoff replied. "And when Mark sees a chance to ignite or fuel the fires of love, he'll take it! Far as I'm concerned, if it was a literal fire, Mark would have us all living in the world of Fahrenheit 451!"

"Didn't think you'd be much of a bookworm!" Bridgette said.

"Yeah. 2.5 is nice and fine for me!"

"Suck my 3.9!" Mark said, before being dragged back into a kiss by Eva. Cody held up 4 fingers on his hand, which he extended upwards, unable and unwilling to break his kiss with Sierra.

"Does he mean he has a 4.0?" Vladimir asked. Cody showed a thumbs up.

"That makes sense," Sammy noted.

In 2nd class, with the Rising Stars…

"Huge shocker with Cody and Sierra, huh?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Not really," Gwen replied. "You gotta admit; the way they were going, you had to see this coming!"

"Well, it's your first season where Cody's in the game, but not kissing up to you."

"Which makes you my main boy!"

"Courtesy of Cody's ally, and the game's best matchmaker: Mark!"

"Yeah, I mean, we're friendly with them, but our game loyalty is to Lindsay, isn't it?"

"Yeah. We're allies with Lindsay, but I get the sense that she doesn't like Mark!"

"Why wouldn't she like Mark?"

"Probably his manipulative side," Junior noted. "I mean, you've seen the damage he's done so far! DJ and Zoey were both victims of his, and he's probably got more targets!"

"Geoff and Bridgette come to mind," Trent said. "And he's making no small deal out of it. Heck, Geoff and Bridgette joke about how screwed they are if the Screaming Gophers Mk III lose!"

"Fat chance of that happening!" Tyler said. "They are some serious toughies!"

"True," Junior replied.

In 4th class, with the Rising Stars…

"Thanks for not voting me out, guys," Josee said.

"Yeah, you got lucky," Raaheel noted. "You walked in on a team in civil war. Liam and Leonard were ticked at each other, since they both wanted Kim, but it's clear Kim has made her choice: Liam."

"Well, they seem nice together! But the extreme sports guy and the popular girl? Didn't see that coming."

"Extreme sports guy is a, well, _extreme_ understatement!" Ezekiel noted. "Pun intended!" Raaheel laughed. "Still, this guy puts himself in a position to die _for the fun of it_."

"True!" Liam said. "Well, I'll put myself through an NDE."

"NDE?" Josee asked.

"Near Death Experience. You know, where you do something that makes you think you're going to die, but it's actually safe? For example, falling from a cliff without looking at your tether."

"You've done that?"

"Several times, and I'd totally do it again, just for the adrenaline!"

"Doctors say I've got an abnormally high number of adrenaline processors!" Liam said in the confessional. "Well, either that, or I work them out so hard, they act like multiple processors. They've offered to take them out, and every time, I've said no. Still, could explain why I do what I do. I just have a code not to put others at undue risk with my shit."

"Liam loves adrenaline," Josee said in the confessional. "Hm, I can use that to my advantage later!"

The plane landed in Minneapolis.

"Welcome to Minneapolis, Minnesota!" Heather said. "Today's episode will be either double or triple elimination, which will depend on the results. Superbowl LII wasn't too long ago, so your challenge is a game of football! You'll be dressed as the conference championship game losers. Team Unity and the Screaming Gophers Mk III will play together as the Minnesota Vikings, and the Storm, Tagata, and the Rising Stars will play together as the Jack. Each team must select a coach. You will all have a practice field for 6 hours to create and practice your plays, and kickoff will be at 7 sharp. The teams making up the losing team of the Total Drama Bowl will be voting someone off! Me and Alejandro will arbitrarily decide the classes. If the Eagles win, they will get 1st and 2nd class, and the Patriots will get 4th, 5th, and 6th class. If the Patriots win, they will get 1st, 2nd, and 3rd classes, and the Eagles will get 5th and 6th class. There is equipment in your team's locker room. Each team must select one coach who will not play, but will call the plays, decide the positions and who's on the field, and call timeouts. Players may help the coach design the plays. DJ, Zoey, Duncan, Courtney, and James will be the referees. NFHS rules apply. American rules apply as well, so 100-yard field, and 4 downs. Feel free to use any tactic you wish to win. The first team to score 20 points wins! The winning team will receive the coveted… Alejandro Lombardi trophy?!" Alejandro smirked. "Ha ha. Anyway, Vikings, come with me, and Jaguars, go with Alejandro.

At the Eagles practice field…

"Pick a coach to get the keys to the locker room," Heather said. The Eagles huddled.

"Cameron's the smartest, and least athletic," Cody said. "He should be the coach."

"Agreed," Cameron replied. "I never would have beat Lightning in Revenge of the Island if it wasn't for my suit!"

"All in favor?" Sky asked. Everyone raised their hands, including Cameron. "Cameron, you're the coach!"

"I won't let you guys down!"

"Just remember that I'm a star running back," Mark said.

"Well, judging by your abilites, Eva, you're offensive line and defensive linebacker. Mark, halfback. Cody, quarterback and cornerback. Sierra, offensive and defensive line. Sky, wide receiver and cornerback. Dave, wide receiver and safety. Geoff, offensive and defensive line. Sammy, halfback and defensive linebacker. Vladimir, fullback and defensive linebacker. Kitty, safety and fullback. Noah, quarterback and safety. Owen, offensive and defensive line. Izzy, wide reciever and safety. Katie, halfback and defensive linebacker. Sadie, offensive and defensive line. And Emma, quarterback and safety. I'm going to use a basic 4-3 set on defense, and I form on offense. Any objections?"

"Shouldn't Mark play a defensive position?" Emma asked.

"I can't tackle," Mark replied. "And a little tip: if you want to keep Sierra on her prime, keep Cody in the offensive backfield. Then, she's trying to defend Cody, _her fiance._ Plus, we don't have a kicker or punter!"

"I'll hold auditions for those roles. And good point, Mark! Anyway, get some equipment, and I'll draw up some plays!"

With the Jaguars…

"So, who wants to be coach?" Carrie asked.

"I'd say B, but he won't speak!" Anna said. "And we just lost the only one that can read his mind!"

"What about hand signals?" Junior asked.

"Junior, you're a genius!" Trent said. "Who thinks B should be our coach, using hand signals to communicate the plays?" Everyone seemed to agree with B being the coach.

With the Eagles…

"Kicking auditions are now open!" Cameron called. "Who wants to try out for kicker?" Noah, Cody, Sierra, Eva, and Vladimir ran over. "OK, kicking auditions will consist of 3 parts: short field goals, longest field goal, and kickoffs. The person with the best score, with points awarded or taken away by me, after the 3 events will be our kicker! We'll start with kickoffs. Everyone else, clear the field!"

Later…

"Kick the ball as far as you can," Cameron said. "Try to get it to land at the 1 yard line. Mark's catching the kicks, and telling me where the ball landed." Mark waved his hand in the background. "I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 5. Whoever can guess it gets to go first. Noah?"

"3?"

"Nope. Cody?"

"1."

"Correct. Cody, you're first!" Cody lined up, and booted the ball. It landed pretty far back.

"13 yard line!" Mark yelled, before punting the ball back.

"Sierra, you're engaged to Cody, so you can go next," Cameron said.

"Sorry, Cody," Sierra said, "but I'm getting this!" Sierra charged at the ball, and blasted it away, enough to make it smack the uprights.

"Touchback!" Mark yelled, before punting the ball back.

"Eva, you're next," Cameron said. Eva blasted the ball, which went flying away.

"Touchback!" Mark yelled, before punting the ball back.

"Noah, you're up!" Cameron said. Noah kicked the ball pretty far.

"8 yard line!" Mark called.

More kicking drills occured, and then, the punters began trying.

"OK," Cameron said, "our kicker will be Sierra, and Mark will be our punter."

A montage of clips of the players working out was shown, including plays being drawn up.

Later…

"Welcome to the Total Drama Bowl!" Heather said. "I'm Heather, and he's Alejandro, and we're your commentators for today's game between the Minnesota Vikings and Jacksonville Jaguars!"

"It's gonna be a huge match today!" Alejandro said. "They're playing for immunity in the game! 2 or 3 people on the losing team will be eliminated!"

"No team has an advantage like the Minnesota Vikings here, with high school football star Mark Brucker on their roster."

"Mark currently holds 2 league championships, 2 state championships, 2 all-state nominations, 2 all-league nominations, 1 League MVP win, and 1 State MVP win, in his hometown of Seattle, Washington."

"And Eva, the strongest player in Total Drama history, is playing on their line!" Eva was the only player in the game wearing eye black.

"She could be deadly! She is a nuclear landmine of muscle, with protecting her boyfriend on her mind!"

"Well, we'll see how they'll fare against the Jacksonville Jaguars! Their big name players are the agile Shawn and Jasmine, and incredibly strong Brick!"

"Don't discount LeShawna and Liam, though! They have some skills of their own that they are not afraid to use!"

"On the coaching front, it's 2 second generation campers: silent B and nerd boy Cameron! We'll see how they'll do coaching against each other!"

"It might be the greatest game in history! This is the Total Drama Bowl!"

"The captains are coming out! Our head referee today is Duncan!"

"Hey, y'all!" Duncan said. "I think it's just about time we played some football! So, I'd flip a coin, but the princess was all like, 'don't pickpocket people for coins to flip!' So, Jaguars, because I happen to really like leopards, you get to pick possession."

"We'll kick," Liam replied.

"Pick an end zone, Vikings. Oh, wait, this is an indoor stadium!"

"We'll take that one," Mark replied, pointing at an end zone.

"Let's play football!" The captains returned to their sidelines, and Sierra lined up to kick.

"Big Purple kicking in a stadium meant for a purple team in a purple uniform?" Cody said. "That's gotta be a good sign!"

"I feel like I'm playing for Big Purple," Mark replied.

"She's your-"

"THE OTHER Big Purple. Big Purple, in terms of Sierra, is all yours, Codes."

"Oh, right. We're both speaking English, but we're speaking different languages!" Cody then realized that Sierra was raising her arm.

"FOR CODY!" Sierra yelled, as she charged at the ball, giving it a massive kick. It went all the way for a touchback.

Jags ball, 1st and 10 from the Jacksonville 20. Gwen was lined up as the quarterback, in the shotgun formation.

"Black 76!" Gwen yelled. "Blue 16! Cody-kins 4! Halfback 87!"

"Ah, jeez, their code is trying to get in Sierra, Cody, and Eva's heads!" Cameron yelled. "Pay no attention to the play calls, Sierra! Remember: CODY PROPOSED."

"Worth a shot," Josee said in the confessional.

"Cody!" Trent, the center, snapped the ball. It was a pass play. All of the receivers were closely guarded, giving Gwen no room to work, before she got blindsided by Sierra.

"Loss of 6 on that sack!" Alejandro said.

"A great representation of Sierra's victory over Gwen, when Cody was the trophy!" Heather noted.

"So true…" Alejandro smirked at the camera.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Oh, nothing…"

2nd and 16 from the Jacksonville 14. Gawn was still the quarterback.

"Cody!" Gwen yelled.

"She knows it's not gonna work, right?" Cody said in the confessional. "I bought Sierra that ring for a reason!"

Trent snapped Gwen the ball. She handed it off to Liam, who ran a sweep route, picking up a good number of yards.

3rd and 7 from the Jacksonville 23. The Jags pulled a simple flying wedge run play, which Owen had no problem breaking, though Emma ended up credited with the tackle.

4th and 5 from the Jacksonville 25. Jasmine was the punter, and she got a great punt! Mark caught the punt all the way back at the Minnesota 38, but once he had it, he was gone. He dodged a few defenders, stiff armed one, and got saved from a tackle from behind by Eva blindsiding LeShawna. He got on a breakaway, and made it!

"Touchdown Vikings!" Heather said. Mark celebrated by slamming the ball to the ground, shoulder bumping Eva, and doing some high energy dance moves.

Sierra lined up for the PAT, with Cody holding the ball.

"Hike!" Cody yelled. Sierra easily made the extra point, making the score: Vikings: 7, Jags: 0.

Sierra kicked off again, for yet another touchback. 1st and 10 from the Jacksonville 20. This time, Tyler was the quarterback.

"Hike!" Tyler yelled. This one was a long pass. Owen rashed Tyler, but Tyler was able to outrun Owen, before the combined efforts of LeShawna and Brick knocked Owen down. Tyler threw a long bomb to Jasmine, who beat Eva, getting a massive gain before immediately being tackled by Eva.

"NICE!" Shawn said, with a loud clap to boot.

"I got it?" Jasmine said.

"You got it!"

"That'll be a gain of almost 50!" Heather said.

"Been training in the offseason!" Tyler said.

"We might have a problem…" Mark muttered.

1st and 10 from the Minnesota 32. Tyler got the snap, before handing it off to Liam, who quickly met Eva, and got slammed to the ground, but didn't lose the ball!

"I thought for sure he fumbled!" Alejandro said.

"It'll be a fumble next time!" Eva yelled.

2nd and 9 from the Minnesota 31. A screen pass play happened, and the Vikings were fooled, allowing Liam to get some serious yardage before being brought down by Vladimir, but not before he got the first and got into the Red Zone.

1st and 10 from the Minnesota 19. Tyler had a pass play, but his receivers were well shut down, and as Owen got through the line, Tyler had no choice but to scramble. And scrable he did; right into the end zone!

"That boy is like Russell Wilson!" Mark said in the confessional. "The Tripartite Alliance may be harder than I thought."

Anna kicked the PAT, making it, levelling the score at 7. She kicked off, and Mark returned it to the 32 before Brick managed to stop him.

1st and 10 from the Minnesota 32. Mark got the ball on a run to the left. He managed to get through a few defenders, and the only defender between him and the end zone was Kim.

"Hey, halfback!" Kim yelled. "How about THESE footballs?!" She tore off her jersey, exposing her bare breasts. Mark, however, was only infuriated.

"Gets all the boys to lose concentration!" Kim said in the confessional.

"If that bitch thinks Imma two-time Eva, she's got another thing coming!" Mark said in the confessional.

Mark simply reached out with his free hand, grabbed Kim's facemask, and threw her with some major force into the sideline, causing her to fall down, before Mark was tackled from behind by Carrie. The game was stopped, as Kim didn't get up.

"Siodark will NEVEr, and I meat Nedeah, stap ut du Evipion! Liam opera!" Kim said, stunned, before throwing up on Mark, and losing consciousness.

"Shit, this is bad," Mark said.

"What sort of boy on hormones would attack a girl flashing him?" Anna asked.

"A loyal one, that's who. For instance, me. NOT for instance, Duncan."

"Do you want to excite my flag?" Duncan asked.

"Hey, you dumped Courtney, and Courtney freaked out at… Gwen?"

"That makes no sense!" Raaheel said. "All she did was hook up with her EX."

"Can we maybe stop talking about Courtney and start playing football?" Duncan asked.

"Of course," Eva replied.

"But WHERE'S THE DAMN FLAG?!" Raaheel demanded. "That's obvious facemask!"

"And this is obvious Total Drama, princess," Duncan replied, walking away.

1st and 10 from the Minnesota 46. This time, it was a play action pass play. Cody launched the ball out to Sky, who was covered by Junior. They both jumped up, and caught the ball at the same time, and both went down, before Junior tapped Sky for the tackle. Courtney, the umpire, and Zoey, the line judge, were pointing in opposite directions.

"It's gonna be a close one!" Alejandro said.

"We should probably review that," Zoey noted.

"Let's," Courtney replied.

"The ruling on the field that Minnesota caught the ball is under review," Duncan announced.

"Let's look at the replay ourselves," Heather said. The replay, in slow motion, was shown.

"Yeah," Alejandro noted, "you can see that Junior actually just got to that ball before Sky.'

"Mmm-hmm. I'd bet this one gets called an interception."

"After further review," Duncan announced, "the ruling on the field has been overturned. Interception. Jaguars have the ball at their own 42."

"Aw, what?!" Mark said.

"That's what you get for getting me voted out!" DJ said.

1st and 10 from the Jacksonville 42. Liam got a dive play, and Brick and Anna stopped Eva from getting to Liam, but Izzy was right on him, stopping him from getting the first. She tried to strip the ball, but failed.

2nd and 5 from the Jacksonville 47. This time, it was another passing play. Tyler passed to Trent, but Cody was all over the ball, getting an interception in a backflip!

"NICE!" Mark yelled as he headed onto the field, slapping Cody on the back. "That's how you play football!"

"I still got Gwen, bro!" Trent yelled.

"Will you quit playing that game with me?!" Cody replied. "You know I proposed to Sierra!"

"That's the 7th time you've said it today," Vladimir noted.

"Wrong. It's actually the 12th time. Just the 7th time you've heard it…"

"Well, I heard him say it 9 times!" Trent noted.

"Point is, WE GOT THE BALL!" Mark replied, shouting the last part in Trent's face.

1st and 10 from the Minnesota 43. Cody got a pass play, but everyone was shut down, forcing him to scramble. He managed to evade 2 defenders before Gwen stopped him, but not before he crossed midfield!

In the Eagles huddle…

"Nice scramble, Cody!" Owen said.

"He could do better with organized blocking from Owen, Eva and especially Sierra!" Mark noted.

"You're ranking Sierra over me?" Eva questioned, jokingly. The team checkled a bit at that.

"Coach, we should run a quarterback sneak!"

"Go ahead, give it a shot!" Cameron replied.

2nd and 2 from the Jacksonville 49. The quarterback sneak call worked very well, with Sierra showing no mercy to anyone who even looked like they were thinking of touching Cody, and everyone else on the offense following Cody and Sierra. However, Josee was able to slip through the blockers, and nail the tackle, blasting Cody into the air. When he landed, the ball fell out, but Mark quickly grabbed it. First down.

"That was harsh," Mark said. "Only some of the best players could deliver or hold onto the ball after that!"

"This challenge is going to be focused on you, isn't it?" Anna questioned.

"Yep!" He took a robotic stance. " **SEAHAWKLOVER12 HAS SPOKEN.** "

1st and 10 from the Jacksonville 34. A long pass play, but while Cody was looking for receivers, LeShawna got through. Cody couldn't do anything but brace as LeShawna was on him, but he held onto the football!

"That looks like it hurt!" Heather commented.

"I'm good!" Cody said. "Sierra, can you get her off for me? Wait, why hasn't she gotten off?" Sierra removed LeShawna from Cody, to find she was knocked unconscious!

"Seriously?" Raaheel said. "AGAIN?!"

"Vikings: taker of wins, giver of injuries!" Noah commented.

"Oh, it wasn't impact," Emma said in the confessional, smirking, and pulling out a small device. "This baby sends out an especially strong electromagnetic pulse that can knock anyone unconscious by corrupting brainwaves. I insulated Cody's helmet before attaching it, and taping over it. It only works once, though, since the capacitors are pretty small."

 **A/N: If you have an electrical engineering or medical degree… did I- I mean,** _ **Emma**_ **\- do that right?**

2nd and 14 from the Jacksonville 38. Sierra moved to being a tight end, and went out for the pass. Managing to get open in the end zone, Cody threw to her, but he was a little low… resulting in Sierra catching the ball between her breasts! She was a little flashy towards Cody, making a show out of her removing the ball, resulting in Cody blushing and wearing a goofy smile, and Mark smirking.

"Seeing two people in love is one thing," Mark said in the confessional. "Seeing two people in love and knowing YOU HOOKED THEM UP is another thing entirely. Hm, who will get the Mark treatment next? Not Kitty and Junior; turns out, they're not really compatible. Junior just isn't Kitty's type, from what I've gathered. Sorry, man. I'll get you next time, though, don't you worry!"

Sierra easily made the extra point, making it Vikings: 14, Jags: 7.

"One more touchdown, or two field goals, and we win!" Mark said.

"You're goddamn right!" Vladimir replied, slapping Mark on the back.

Sierra, yet again, kicked the ball for a touchback. 1st and 10 from the Jacksonville 20. This one was a short passing play, which got to Ezekiel for a pretty good gain, before he was knocked out of bounds by Sammy.

"Wow, he's gotten good!" Tyler said.

1st and 10 from the Jacksonville 32. On a long passing play, Tyler was forced to scramble, and it looked like he might break away, before Eva simply stripped the ball! A massive pile formed on top of the ball. Courtney had to remove players to find the bottom of the pile, where… Raaheel had the ball! Her teammates cheered, slapping her on the back.

2nd and 4 from the Jacksonville 38. Liam got the handoff on a draw play, but Sierra simply crashed the middle. Liam, however, was able to simply jump over her! Her hair caught him, though, stopping him at the line.

"Long hair has its advantages!" Cody said, before Sierra had the chance.

"He still pulled it!" Sierra replied. Cody replied simply by jumping onto her back, and kissing the offended part of the back of her head, before climbing back down.

 **A/N: Less Coderra starting… now (I hope).**

3rd and 4 from the Jacksonville 38. This time, Liam took it on a pitch play to the right, and he ran into Sammy at the 42, but he dived forward before Vladimir could get to him. The referees had to measure it, and it was a first down!

1st and 10 from the Jacksonville 42. Liam had another run play- nope, flea flicker! It worked quite well, even though Tyler had to rush a throw to Lindsay. Well, it would have worked, if Tyler hadn't thrown off target! Incomplete.

"Can't make them all," Tyler said, frustrated.

"Yeah, that was an actual attempt to throw!" Tyler said in the confessional. "I'm letting my colors show here, so we can more easily vote out Junior."

2nd and 10 from the Jacksonville 42. Liam took the handoff on a power play, resulting in him meeting Eva a few yards upfield. And Eva showed no mercy. It took a couple of seconds for Liam to get up.

3rd and 6 from the Jacksonville 48. Liam tried a simple dive play, gaining a couple of yards, but not nearly enough for the first.

4th and 4 from the 50. Jasmine was forced to punt, and got a great kick. Mark was covered by Josee, Ezekiel, and Beth, forcing him to call fair catch.

1st and 10 from the Minnesota 23. Mark ran the ball outside, but was quickly taken down by Ezekiel.

2nd and 8 from the Minnesota 25. This one was a pass play, which went pretty far to Izzy, who made a flipping catch before being shoved out of bounds by Carrie.

"Wow, that was impressive!" Carrie said.

"Thanks!" Izzy replied. "I'm really good at gymnastics! In fact, I have several titles! Only me and Sierra remember all of them! Heck, I've let Sierra see my trophy case before! Back when I was helping her out to pay off the RCMP."

"Alright, then!"

"Oh, I've seen you before! Hey, you're pretty good at gymnastics, but next time we meet, Izzy's taking you down. Ha ha!"

1st and 10 from the Minnesota 43. There was some movement on the line prior to the snap, and flags flew.

"Encroachment," Duncan announced, "defense, number 43." Ezekiel. "5 yard penalty, replay first down."

"Dang, guess I got a little jumpy," Ezekiel said.

"Someone on the offense jumped!" Ezekiel said in the confessional. "I know it!"

1st and 5 from the Minnesota 48. It was a pass play, but Cody got cornered, forcing him to throw the ball away, managing to land it near Kitty.

2nd and 5 from the Minnesota 48. Mark ran a dive this time, managing to pick up a good number of yards, but not quite the first, before being blasted in the chest by Trent.

3rd and 2 from the Jacksonville 49. Eva had her shot at doing a dive play, and she did quite well, getting plenty of yards for the first.

1st and 10 from the Jacksonville 40. Cody threw a short pass to Sammy, who caught it for a good gain.

2nd and 2 from the Jacksonville 32. This one was a simple quarterback sneak, with a huge pile forming, and players from both teams shoving the pile. Eventually, Cody fell, and after measurement, it was a first down!

1st and 10 from the Jacksonville 30. Mark ran a dive, but was stopped at the line by a massive traffic jam.

2nd and 10 from the Jacksonville 30. A pass play this time, but Geoff dropped the pass!

"Sorry, dudes!" Geoff said.

"It's cool, bro!" Mark replied. "We're in field goal range, right, Sierra?"

"I got this!" Sierra replied.

3rd and 10 from the Jacksonville 30. A draw play this time, and Mark was abe to gain a few yards, but not the first.

4th and 5 from the Jacksonville 25. Sierra came out to kick, with Cody holding. She easily made the field goal, making the score: Vikings: 17, Jags: 7.

"Guys, we need to do better on defense!" Emma said. "One more score, and they win!"

"I have an idea," B said.

"Wait, you're not mute?" Liam asked.

"No. I just figured that if I didn't talk much, I'd avoid drama, and not get voted out. I won't talk unless I have to, like now. Here's what I think we should do…" He pulled out a whiteboard, and the players huddled.

Sierra kicked off, and Ezekiel caught the ball. He managed to slip through the defense beautifully, and got on a breakaway, all the way to the end zone! Touchdown! He simply dabbed, and did a small dance in celebration.

"THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!" Anna yelled, slapping Ezekiel on the back. Ezekiel and Anna bumped shoulders. Anna proceeded to make the extra point with Raaheel holding, making it Vikings: 17, Jags: 14.

"We still got this!" Mark said. "Just got to get it to the 30, maybe not even that close, for Sierra to win this for us!"

Anna kicked off, and it went into the end zone for a touchback. 1st and 10 from the Minnesota 20. Mark ran a dive up the middle, but his hole was quickly plugged, and he lost a yard.

2nd and 11 from the Minnesota 19. Mark tried again, this time to the outside, but got gang tackled by Brick and Raaheel.

3rd and 11 from the Minnesota 19. Cody tried to pass, but quickly found himself under pressure, and threw to Sammy, when he realized that he had made a massive mistake; Jasmine was covering Sammy! Sammy, however, managed to jump up, catch the ball, knock Jasmine down, and run off.

"Run like Amy's chasing you!" Emma yelled. And she did, as the streak of red ran as fast as she could, all the way to the end zone! Touchdown!

"Touchdown!" James said. "The Vikings win!"

"LET'S GO!" Mark yelled, slapping Sammy on the back. "THAT IS HOW YOU DO IT, SAMMY!"

"Woot!" Sammy replied. She and Mark bumped shoulders, before Mark hugged Eva.

"Tagata, Storm, Rising Stars," Heather said, "I'll see you all at elimination. Screaming Gophers get first class, Team Unity gets 2nd class, Tagata gets 4th class, Storm gets 5th class, Rising Stars get 6th class."

In 4th class, with Tagata…

"So, we need to vote off either Jasmine or Shawn," Anna said, with the other members of the Tundra Union. "But who?"

"Well, whoever will be less useful to us," Brick replied. "And I think that's Shawn. What did he do last challenge?"

"Well, we can't judge everything by one challenge!" Carrie said.

"Let's vote on it. Who do you want to vote out, Brick?"

"Shawn," Brick replied.

"And you, Carrie?"

"I'll go with Shawn, I guess. His zombie phobia seriously screwed things up for his team in Pahkitew Island."

"And it's unanimous. We're voting off Shawn."

In 5th class, with the Storm…

"How are we going to establish that they need to vote for Junior without blowing our cover?" Tyler asked Lindsay.

"We only need 1 vote in addition to our own, you know," Lindsay replied. "Then, it's 4 to 3!"

"True, but what can get LeShawna to vote for Junior?" Beth replied.

"Actually, I have another idea."

Lindsay gathered Gwen, Trent, and LeShawna.

"Welcome to the first full alliance meeting!" Beth said. "So, as you know, we have to vote someone off."

"But only one person is around that isn't in our alliance!" Trent pointed out.

"Exactly, genius," Gwen replied. "She means we're voting out Junior."

"Huh, you're right!" Lindsay said. "Guess we're voting out Junior! That sucks!"

"Agreed," LeShawna noted. "He seemed sorta cool, for real though."

"So, anything else?" Tyler asked.

"How about a name for our alliance?" Lindsay asked.

"Great idea!" Gwen said. "So, what should we call it?"

"I've heard this weird, cool-sounding word before, but I don't know what it means: 'Tripartite.' Maybe we should use that?"

"Huh, it does sound cool!" Trent said. "Let's do it!"

"I guess we're the Tripartite Alliance!" LeShawna said.

"Woo!" Lindsay said, happy.

"Tripartite," Lindsay said in the confessional. " _shared by or involving three parties._ AKA, me, Beth, and Tyler. This should cement Mark's inability to expose us!"

In 6th class, with the Rising Stars…

Kim, Ezekiel, Liam, and Raaheel were huddled.

"OK, so we're all allies," Kim said. "Who do we vote out: B or Josee?"

"Well, B seems less useful," Liam replied. "His strategy cost us the game! And Josee can sabotage other teams."

"Yeah, but do you really want her to?" Raaheel asked. "She might get us penalized!"

"It's Total Drama!" Kim replied. "Why would Chris penalize us?"

"But Chris lost his contract! If Don's hosting the next episode, we're screwed!"

"And then we can vote off Josee!" Liam noted. "B comes as some collateral damage, but honestly, do we really want to keep him around?"

"OK, we'll vote off B!" Raaheel said.

"Good," Kim replied, smirking.

"That boy is onto me!" Kim said in the confessional. "I need to kick him out of the way before he can do anything."

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers Mk III…

Guess what Sierra and Cody, and Geoff and Bridgette, were doing. I dare you. Everyone else had other ways of celebrating the win, that did not involve swapping saliva.

"Nice work out there, Sammy!" Kitty said. "How'd you catch a ball on Jasmine?!"

"It's all in the legs!" Sammy replied. "A good, springy jump, and you're flying!"

"Remind me to make you the power forward in the basketball challenge!" Mark said. "I can understand your sister being intimidated by you. You're one of the toughest players in the game!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And you're not even manipulative, unlike me!"

"Why would you admit you're manipulative?" Vladimir questioned.

"Because I'm straight with people, you know? I don't lie to get away, though I do hide some things. The green notebook, though, that's legit. My strategy notes are in a book I keep under lock and fingerprint." Mark held out one of those diaries with a lock, but the key hole had been replaced by a fingerprint scanner. "There are advantages to being an electrical engineer."

"How are you an engineer?"

"I mean, taking an electrical engineering course in Running Start. Right from the University of Washington, too! You wanna become an engineer in any field, you go to the U Dub. Granted, it will bankrupt you, but still… Anyway, this was my final project of last semester. I chose it after I found out I was getting on, as a strategy notebook. I know there's a bunch of stuff that puts a massive target on my back, but do you really want to vote me off?

"No."

"Exactly. Why vote for me when you can vote for someone who won't help you, or hook you up with someone?"

"Not to mention that he's the main thing between us and raging Eva," Dave noted. Eva and Mark laughed, while everyone else just chuckled.

"Still, we're up in first class, eating popcorn while all the other teams have to deal with their drama at elimination!" Eva said. "This is just probably the best vacation I've ever had!"

"The billion bucks would make it better!" Mark noted.

"Mmm-hmm."

At the elimination ceremony, back in the stadium…

A wooden hut was on the 50 yard line, with the 3 teams sitting along the 40 yard line. "Welcome, Jaguars, to your eliminations," Heather said. "Storm, you're going first. To cast your vote, go into the voting booth. Once there, you'll find a roster with your team's players, and the main position they played in today's game. Cross off the name of the player you want to see get cut. The person with the most votes will be eliminated. Get voting."

"The Tripartite Alliance hereby eliminates Junior!" Tyler, Beth, and Lindsay voted.

"Sorry, Junior, but it is what it is," LeShawna voted.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, Junior," Gwen voted.

"Sorry, little guy, but I vote Junior," Trent voted.

"Hm, who to vote…? I guess LeShawna, since she might be hurt, and useless in the next challenge," Junior voted.

"The following players are safe," Heather said. "Wow, this is fun! Anyway, Lindsay…

Beth…

Tyler…

Gwen…

And Trent. None of you got any votes. LeShawna, you took a bad hit to the head back there! Junior, I don't know why you're up here, but…

…

…

…

…

…

…"

Junior and LeShawna were bothe quite nervous.

"...

…

…

…

...Junior."

Junior breathed a sigh of relief.

"...by a vote of 6 to 1, the club has spoken, you are out!"

"Aw, what?!" Junior said. "After all I did?"

"Sorry, little guy," LeShawna said, "but it's just the game. You've just been alliance'd."

"So I got voted out by an alliance?!"

"Yes you did. Almost as harsh as Trent in season 1!"

"No, my elimination was WAY different," Trent said. "Heather tricked LeShawna into getting people to vote for me!"

"Well, damn," Junior said. "Bye, guys." The other players all gave him a quick hug before he walked off.

"Tagata, it's your turn to vote!" Alejandro said.

"For the Tundra Union! Shawn!" Brick, Anna, and Carrie voted.

"I guess Anna did the least, so I vote for her," Jasmine and Shawn voted.

"The following players are safe," Alejandro said. "Brick…

Carrie…

And Jasmine. None of you got votes. Anna, Shawn, you both did next to nothing to help out the team! But, the final bag of packing peanuts goes to…

…

…

…

…

…"

Shawn looked worried, while Anna was smirking.

"...

…

…

...Anna. Shawn, by a vote of 3 to 2, the club has spoken."

"Dang. Sorry, guys," Shawn said.

"Still, though," Anna said, "that could have been a cool zombie shelter!" The other contestants laughed at her remark.

"Bye, guys," Shawn said.

"Hey, you were just the bigger threat!" Brick said. "It was you or Jasmine, and you won Pahkitew Island!"

"Sorry it had to go down this way," Carrie said.

"It's cool, guys." Shawn shared one last hug with Jasmine, before leaving. "Good luck, Jasmine!" he yelled back before he was gone.

"And it's time for the Rising Stars to vote!" Heather said.

"Gotta be B," Kim voted.

"B, eh?" Ezekiel voted.

"Sorry, B," Liam voted.

B held up his roster, with Kim's name crossed off.

"Kim was fucking useless!" Josee voted.

"I don't like how Kim thinks… but, I've been taught my whole life to be loyal to my friends, so I vote B," Raaheel voted.

"The following players are safe," Heather said. "Ezekiel…

Liam…

Raaheel…

And Josee. None of you got any votes. All 3 teams have had the voting between 2 people. Kim, you were basically useless. B, your coaching lost the game. The final bag of packing peanuts goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…"

B was biting his fingernails, while Kim was smirking at him.

"...

…

…

…

…

…

...Kim. B, by a vote of 4 to 2, the club has spoken." B simply nodded his head, before walking off without a word.

"That's a shocker, really!" Alejandro said.

"Want another shocker?" Chris asked, walking back. "I got my contract back! I'm back for the rest of the season! It's down to 33! What will Kim do next? Will SeahawkLover12 ever stop writing Coderra? Will Liam survive what he puts himself through? Can Tagata and the Rising Stars last for much longer? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! FInd out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	19. Episode 17: You Bet Your Monaco

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Chris said "Heather and Alejandro hosted the first ever Total Drama Bowl! We found out that Mark wasn't bluffing about his ability to play halfback, but did anyone see Sierra's kicking ability coming? Eva seriously blew people up on the line, and Tyler turned out to actually be really good at football! But, Sammy managed to pull a catch over Jasmine of all people, securing a win for the Screaming Gophers Mk III and Team Unity, sinding the Rising Stars, Tagata, and the Storm to elimination. In the end, it was B's terrible coaching, Shawn's uselessness, and Junior's lack of an alliance that got them sent packing. 33 remain. Will the Screaming Gophers ever lose 1st class? Will Emma engage in sabotage again? Will Mark find a match for Kitty? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

"You know, the Anti-Manipulator Alliance really doesn't pose much more of a threat to us!" Sierra said, with Mark, Eva, and Cody nearby (Cody was sitting on Sierra's lap, using her arm as a back rest, and wrapping his arm around her neck). "They're too spread out!"

"And they're basically dissolved, too," Mark noted. "The closest thing we have to a remnant of the Anti-Manipulator Alliance is Noah, Katie, and Sadie! I guess there's Geoff and Bridgette, but they're in the hot seat." Mark wrote something in his strategy notebook. "Don't… split… teams."

"Yeah, to be honest, at this point, the Anti-Manipulator Alliance is the first failed alliance, that broke into pieces as it launched."

"It's like Challenger!" Cody interjected. "It's undoing was splitting itself up!"

"Anyway," Eva said, "what should we do about Kim?"

"Chalk her," Mark replied, giving the throat slash gesture to help get his point across. "She's a manipulator, so all she can do now is be a liability to us."

"But how can we get enough votes against her?" Sierra questioned. "She controls the voting on the Rising Stars!"

"But she doesn't control the voting on us. Anyway, Raaheel and Ezekiel have been suspicious of her before, but Blaineley was evil. We can get them to vote for Kim."

"What about Liam?" Cody asked. "We need him as contingency in case Raaheel or Ezekiel don't go with us! And with Raaheel, that doesn't seem too far fetched."

"Turns out, Kitty and Liam are 94% compatible," Mark replied. "Do we have any irrefutable evidence against Kim?"

"The fact that she flirted with Leonard before eliminating him!" Sierra said.

"Gold mine! I'll be right back!"

In 6th class, with the Rising Stars…

"Wow, the royalty comes to the peasant's quarters!" Kim commented. "What brings you down here?"

"I need to talk to Liam," Mark replied.

"I haven't seen him anywhere."

"He's in the dining area, doing trick shots with his food," Josee said. Kim proceeded to slap Josee in the face.

"He's just trying to corrupt my baby Liam! He's out to get everyone!"

"Aren't we all?" Mark said, walking off. Kim simply gared at Josee.

In the dining area…

"Hey, Liam!" Mark said.

"Hang on!" Liam held up his hand, before launching a shot glass off a spoon into another glass. "Yes! Took me 17 tries!"

"Well done!" Mark sat next to Liam.

"So, what is it?"

"You know Kim?"

"Loveliest girl on the planet?"

"First off, that title goes to Eva. Second, she's not what you think. She's running an obvious Alejandro scheme!"

"A what?"

"She charms people into doing her bidding, then crushes them! You saw what she did to Leonard!"

"Hm… wait a minute, you're right!"

"You're welcome. And I can set you up with a girl you're WAY better suited for."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Just get Kim eliminated. You'll need Josee's vote, which will be easy, but you'll need to get Raaheel or Ezekiel's vote to take down Kim. Don't dump her until after she's eliminated, though. Once you have enough votes, come up to first class, and I'll get you hooked!"

Back in 5th class, with the Rising Stars…

"Hey, Josee!" Liam said.

"Yeah?" Josee replied.

"Mark's told me about Kim, that she's evil."

"Yeah, she really is. I've seen some of the other episodes, and she's bad."

"Well, do you want to form an alliance with me to shut her down?"

"Sure! And we can name ourselves after the first alliance that tried to stop her: the Second Order of the Fallen Star!"

"Sure! But we need one more vote."

"Well, Raaheel is skeptic of Kim! We can give her that one last push she needs to vote Kim off!"

"Let's do it!" They walked over to Raaheel.

"Hey, Raaheel!" Liam said.

"Yeah?"

"We found out Kim's evil. And you know, if you lose and Josee gets voted out, she'll only turn on you. But if you side with us, we have enough votes to stop Kim! What do you say?"

"Sure! I've been waiting for that second alliance!"

"Awesome. Let's do this."

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers Mk III…

"Hey, Kitty!" Mark said. "I finally found you your basically perfect match!"

"Ooh! Who is it? Who is it?" Kitty replied, excited.

"It's… drumroll please…" Kitty slapped her thighs to emulate a drumroll. "...Liam!"

"Liam?"

"Think about it, Kitty! You're both into having fun, and these sorts of shows are where you get your kicks; travelling around the world, participating in extreme challenges, trying everything out! And you two are both some of the nicest people I've ever met! Yeah, you seem like a great match to me. Heck, your results aren't that far from Geoff and Bridgette, but they were in that 'passion zone.'"

"Passion zone?"

"96 to 98 percent compatibility. Any couple that forms in this is much more likely to have notably high amounts of passion. The main symptom of high levels of passion is, you guessed it, making out a lot. I LOVE couples with high levels of passion. Sierra and Cody, though, have had passion readings off the charts, stuff I've never seen before! No one can fake that. You'll usually see a bit of turbulence of passion levels right before a big event, or better yet, a proposal. Still, back to you and Liam. What do you think?"

"Hm… you're right! He seems like an amazing boy!"

"Well, if you get the chance, vote for Kim, and I'll have you two hooked up in no time." Liam walked in. "Hey, Liam!"

"Hey, Mark!" Liam said. Mark walked up to Liam.

"So, I found you your match. It's Kitty!"

"Well, that doesn't sound far off!"

"You both love having fun, and you get it in the same way, you know?"

"Hm…"

"Just know that I've already talked to her, and she seems open to the idea of giving Litty a try. I won't say Kiam, because that sounds like you and Kim."

"I'll get back to you on that, alright? I… I just need some time to think, alright? This game is really hard!"

"It's hard for me, too. Probably harder, because I'm a manipulator!"

"True that! But I guess I'm safe from you?"

"Yes, you are. You'll soon learn that I am a very loyal ally, who will try to keep his allies in the game. It's all in the mind here!"

"Total Drama is the ultimate mind game," Sierra noted, before being pulled back into a kiss by Cody.

"Someone give her a rubik's cube!" Anna joked.

"What up, Anna?" Mark said.

"You're cool with Shawn getting voted off, right?"

"I had no plans for him or Jsamine. Obviously, you'll vote off Jasmine next time you lose, I assume?"

"Bingo. Only one not in our alliance!"

"Same fate Junior suffered on the Storm. This game is full of alliances right now! Heck, there's basically no one that's not in an alliance!"

 **A/N: Actually, if you've noticed, with B and Junior's eliminations, and Josee joining the Second Order of the Fallen Star, NO ONE is not in an alliance or sphere of influence right now! This could be fun…**

The plane landed in Monaco.

"Welcome to Monaco!" Chris said. "This challenge is a Total Drama favorite: eating disgusting food. You knew we'd have a food challenge at some point this season! Well, it was going to be a regatta, but it's too soon after the boat challenge in Brussels for us to do that. Don't worry, we'll have a regatta eventually! Each team will be given a plate of disgusting food. The first team to have all of their members eat the food scores a point. The first team to score 3 points wins a major advantage in part 2 of the challenge, where you'll compete for immunity. Tagata, Rising Stars, since you're both so small, you'll be playing as one team for this challenge, since the second part is basically impossible with only 4 people, but if you lose, you'll both be voting someone off."

"This will be fun!" Liam said. "I've eaten several live insects before on dares, so this will be a piece of cake! Literally! PS, those insects actually taste good. Go ahead, judge me, I don't give a fuck!"

The teams all sat down at their tables.

"Iron stomach, guys!" Mark said. "I've got this!"

"But can you beat Owen?" Cody said.

"This is MY challenge!" Owen said.

"We'll see about that!" Eva replied.

"You know, some of this stuff could be bad for your muscles!" Noah said.

"As if!" Mark replied. "Rule number 1 of Total Drama eating challenges: the food ALWAYS contains protein! AKA, the building blocks of muscle! And anyone can ALWAYS build more muscle, even if their muscles are already as overkill as mine or Eva's."

"You saying I don't have enough muscle?" Eva questioned, but smiling.

"Not enough to outdo my arm!" Mark put his arm up, smirking.

"Oh, it's on. It is on!" Eva grabbed Mark's hand, and they began pushing against each other's arms.

"People!" Chris yelled. "Are we here to arm wrestle, or are we here to eat a series of revolting meals?! Anyway, your first dish is… Chef Hatchet's Happy Fun Fun Go TIme Fish Tails!" Each contestant was given a bag of fish tails.

"So, we're eating a bowl of salt?" Noah said. Emma laughed a bit, as did Owen.

"And my achilles heel!" Mark said. "Seafood!"

"But every scouting website of you says you love sushi!" Sierra said.

"DRIED seafood. I can't stand it. Exception: Shrimp. I'll eat shrimp in any way, shape, or form." Chris blew his air horn, beginning the first round.

With the Rising Stars/Tagata…

"Oh, crap, I'm allergic to trout!" Raaheel said.

"Uh, what?" Kim said, giving her a death glare.

"I said-" Kim grabbed her shirt, and pulled her to her face, giving her a threatening glare, much like Mark did to Amy, but with a bit less rage.

"I am NOT about to lose a challenge because little Ms. Princess here can't jam a little snack food down her goddamn throat, you got that?!" Kim grabbed Raaheel's mouth, and forced multiple fish tails in her mouth, causing her to break out in hives.

"Done!" Mark yelled.

"And the Screaming Gophers win round 1!" Chris said. The Screaming Gophers cheered, and the Rising Stars/Tagata gave each other dirty glances.

"For our second round," Chris said, "it's a bowl of roasted ants! All players must eat an ant to win."

"Are those RED ants?!" Cody asked.

"I dunno."

"Red ants aren't even native to Monaco!" Noah said. "Though, given that this is CHRIS, no telling what they are."

"Yeah, I got them from some guy on the street," Chris replied. Cody gulped. Chris blew his air horn, beginning the second round. Before anyone could do anything, Tagata had eaten a bunch of ants, and was chowing down.

"Tagata wins!" Chris said. "The next course is… meatballs!"

"I think I know what those actually are!" LeShawna said.

"Bull testicles!"

"GIVE. ME. THE. FOOD!" Mark said, smiling.

Chris blew his air horn, beginning the next round. Most of the teams seemed disgusted, and Trent was quite reluctant, but everyone on the Screaming Gophers but Dave easily ate it.

"Oh, this is bad!" Dave said, before throwing up.

"Hey, you know what I think?" Mark said.

"Yeah?"

Mark leaned over the table, and pounded it, staring at Dave. "JAM IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Mark shoved the meatball into Dave's mouth.

"Screaming Gophers Mk III win!" Chris said. "Your next dish is… grasshopper pizza with live anchovies and tangy jellyfish sauce."

"Now you're just taking dishes from _Brunch of Disgustingness_!" Sierra said.

"Yes, yes I am." The contestants got their food. Chris blew his air horn. "Go!"

The Screaming Gophers had no problem quickly eating their food.

"And the Screaming Gophers Mk III win!" Chris said.

"So, what's our advantage?" Mark asked.

"You get to decide the order the teams pick cars in! Monaco is famous for the Monaco Grand Prix, and with all the tourists out of town-" Chris' phone rang. "Holle? Oh, hey, Prince of Monaco! Oh, this is gonna be great for ratings! We're over at the eating challenge, come on down!" Chris hung up. "New challenge! The Prince of Monaco himself will be over in a sec to tell you about your challenge! Screaming Gophers, your team has won a different prize: €5,000! It will help you in the next challenge."

"Seems a bit overkill!" Bridgette said.

"Not once you find out the fees on the games!" the Prince of Monaco (The PoM) said. "For this next challenge, you're all getting €10,000, and fake IDs. The Screaming Gophers will get €15,000 instead." The PoM handed each of the contestants a wallet. "This challenge is probably going to be one of the most controversial in history: you're going to go into my casino, and gamble your money. The team that collects the most money collectively wins, while the team with the least money will be going to elimination. Tagata, Rising Stars, since you would basically have no chance at this challenge with your current numbers, you're going to compete as one team. If you lose, you'll both be voting someone out. You have 4 hours. You can use any tactic, including card counting, as long as it's legal. Try to win as much money as possible. Note that you won't be able to keep the money, or we're violating a metric fuckton of laws. Good luck! Also, I should warn you: I've hidden an immunity idol somewhere in the casino. Go!"

With the Screaming Gophers Mk III and Team Unity…

"OK," Mark said, "I have a good understanding of every game here. Every team's going to be counting cards, and since we're in an alliance, we'll play as one team. I need the smartest, most discreet, least nervous people to count cards playing blackjack. Who is that?"

"Obviously, me and Cameron," Noah said.

"We need an equal number from our team."

"Me and Sierra!" Cody said. "We're both smart, and anywhere I go, Sierra MUST follow."

"I'd better go with Noah!" Emma said.

"Sure thing," Mark said. "I don't want to do blackjack, though; I want to play poker! Vladimir, can you count cards?"

"I could," Vladimir replied, "but I want to stick with Sammy, and to be honest, after Amy, she's probably too nervous to count cards."

"Yeah," Sammy replied, "I'd probably break under the pressure."

"Poker's sorta making me wish we had some better manipulators with us," Mark said. "I'm going to try to win a tournament. Eva, you wanna play at the normal tables? I don't want 2 of us in the same tournament, for obvious reasons."

"Actually, I'll hit up the slot machines!" Eva replied.

"Izzy loves slot machines!" Izzy said.

"Might as well!" Owen said.

"Well, that leaves us with Katie, Sadie, Sky, Dave, Sammy, Vladimir, Kitty, Geoff, and Bridgette."

"Roulette!" Katie and Sadie said at the same time.

"How about craps?" Vladimir asked Sammy.

"Sure!"

"I'll do roulette!" Kitty said.

"Actually, you want me to find where Liam's going?" Mark asked.

"Sure!"

"We'll do poker!" Geoff and Bridgette said.

"Craps, why not?" Dave said.

"Craps are fun!" Sky said.

With the Rising Stars and Tagata…

"I've got poker tournament!" Kim said.

"Guess I'm headed for the tables, then," Raaheel said.

"Slots!" Liam said. "Those are always fun!"

"Kitty!" Mark said. "Liam's on the slot machines!"

"Sure!" Kitty replied.

"I'll go sports betting," Jasmine said. "They have that there, right?"

"Football, or soccer as you call it, horse racing, and winter olympics!" the PoM replied.

"What, no rugby?"

"No rugby matches today. Sorry."

"Sports betting sounds fun to me!" Ezekiel added.

"I'll do keno," Carrie said.

"Blackjack!" Anna, Brick, and Josee all said at the same time.

Lindsay and Tyler also did blackjack, Beth and Trent went for sports betting, Gwen went for the poker tournament, and LeShawna decided on roulette.

At the €10,000 buy-in tournament…

"Guess we're putting it all on the line," Mark said, noticing Gwen and Kim at the table.

"Frankly, whichever one of us wins this tournament will probably send our team to first class," Kim noted.

"Well, not you!" Gwen said. "You have €15,000!"

"True," Mark replied. 5 other players sat down, including Chris.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"What, I'm not allowed to have some fun with my paycheck?" Chris replied.

 **A/N: This is Texas Hold 'em, the kind of poker that's played in the US, where I'm from.**

"Blinds will begin at €250 and €500," the dealer said. "Gwen, as the player to my left, you are the first dealer."

Order of dealer: Gwen, Jack, Violet, Mark, Matt, Kim, Chris, and Ron.

Gwen glanced at her cards. A 4 of diamonds and a 3 of spades.

"Ugh, I fold," Gwen said.

Jack glanced at his cards: the king and queen of spades. "Give THIS a call!" Jack said, putting down €750 more.

Violet glanced at her cards. A 7 and the jack of hearts. "I fold."

Mark looked at his cards. The ace of diamonds and the ace of spades. He smirked, and without a word, shoved all of his chips in.

"Seriously bold move, dude," Chris said.

Matt looked at his cards. The king of diamonds and the queen of clubs. He put in all his chips as well.

Kim had a 2 of hearts and a 2 of diamonds. She put all her chips in.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're bluffing, Mark," Kim said.

"This could be a fast one!" the dealer said.

Chris looked at his cards. A 9 of diamonds and a 3 of clubs. He folded.

Ron, without even looking at his cards (a 5 of clubs and a 3 of hearts) instantly folded.

Jack put all of his chips in.

"This could be a big one!" the dealer commented. The players all laid down their cards, and Kim and Matt instantly realized their mistake. The question was: 4 of a kind, or a straight? The dealer dealt out the flop: an ace of hearts, a 10 of spades, and the jack of spades.

"Well, this is pretty high scoring!" Mark said.

The dealer turned over the next card. A 2 of clubs.

"If this is the 9 of spades, Jack stays in," the dealer announced. "If this is the 2 of spades, Kim says in. If it is a 9 of diamonds, hearts, or clubs, Jack and Matt stay in. And if it is any other card, Mark stays in." The 4 players crossed their fingers. Slowly, the final card was revealed….

A 7 of clubs.

"Yes!" Mark said.

"Fastest eliminations I've ever seen!" the dealer said. "Kim, Matt, Jack, you are all eliminated. Mark wins with a 3 of a kind of aces." Mark pulled in the chips, smirking.

At the slot machines…

"YES! WOOT!" Liam yelled, having won at a machine.

"Nice work, Liam!" Kitty said. They high fived.

"Lemme try!" Kim took a turn at her machine, and also won! "EEEEE!"

"Wow, great luck for us!" Liam mentioned.

"Say, did Mark tell you what he told me?"

"Yeah, if he told you what I think he told you. About us being compatible?"

"It makes sense! But how do we know he's legit?"

"Well, we don't want to rush into things. It's like skydiving; you think we just jump out of planes, but there's always got to be planning beforehand, or we might crash into another plane or land somewhere we weren't supposed to! Still, it's clear Mark knows what he's doing."

"Well, if there's one thing I can gather from him," Owen said, "it's that he doesn't create love: he just finds where it exist. And I've seen you two shooting some glances at each other!"

"Well, OK," Liam said, "maybe Kitty IS the sort of girl I'd love to date, and I sometimes fantasize about kissing my girlfriend while falling out of the sky and I know that Kitty would totally go skydivng with me, but I've only seen her reality TV persona!"

"Why would I act for the Ridonculous Race?" Kitty questioned.

"That's my logic as well. I know that we probably saw the real you on that show, since you weren't anything like Jacques and Josee. We did, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, I am sucking at this, aren't I?"

"To be honest? You're actually doing better than Emma when she fell for Noah! I mean, Emma shot Noah down while still liking him. You are trying to figure out the words of a manipulator with legitimate intentions when it comes to love, or at least, we hope."

"Pretty sure he's legit," Owen said. "After all, you saw him with Sammy and Vladimir, Trent and Gwen, and now you and Liam! I wonder who's next on his agenda?"

"Well, who's left to hook up?" Liam questioned.

"Good point."

"YEAH!" Izzy yelled. "Izzy wins again!"

"Hm, well, we really shouldn't rush things if we want to pull this off…" Kitty said, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah."

"Wanna share our money so we can try to make more?"

"Sure!" They both went for the same machine, and began smashing the "max bet" button.

A montage played, showing the blackjack players doing well at card counting, Violet, Ron, and Chris getting eliminated from the poker tournament, Kitty and Liam striking it rich at slots, Eva not having such great luck, Jasmine, Trent, and Beth betting on sports, Carrie winning at Keno, and LeShawna losing at roulette while Katie and Sadie won.

Back at the poker tournament…

Mark had €47,750, while Gwen had €30,250. Mark posted his €5,000 blind, and Gwen posted her €2,500 blind. The cards were dealt. Gwen saw her cards: a 5 and 4 of clubs. She called with €2,500. Mark looked at his cards: a 7 and 2 of hearts. He simply checked.

The flop was dealt: a 3 of hearts, a 6 of clubs, and the king of hearts. Mark decided to inflate the pot.

"Come up and play, Gwenny," Mark said, smirking, betting €25,250, exactly as much as Gwen had. Gwen simply replied by shoving her chips in.

The dealer dealt out the bridge: the ace of clubs. The crowd gasped.

"This could be interesting," the dealer commented. He looked at the next card. "I can confirm that this will be either a club or a heart."

"Seriously, man?" Mark said. The dealer put the card down, face down. He reached for the final card, also known as the river, with some extensive slowness and time wasting in the movement of his hand, as if trying to increase the suspense; which was, in fact, what he was trying to do, already knowing of the implications of the hand between Mark and Gwen, but also knowing what was on the other side of the card he was reaching for, and already knowing who would win the €100,000 of the tournament.

This episode of Total Drama 60 Club is brought to you by: SeahawkLover12's awesome Total Drama specific lists about Total Drama couples! Need to increase drama in your episode of Total Drama 60 Club? Need to add suspense to a big part of your challenge of Total Drama 60 Club? Just need some filler to get to 7,000 words in the episode of Total Drama 60 Club since you won't call it good unless you have 7,000 words? Try SeahawkLover12's awesome Total Drama specific lists about Total Drama couples! For instance, this:

Top 20 best Total Drama couples according to me that do not involve my OCs (Mark, Vladimir, PFRJ, Kim, Anna, Liam, Tobias, or Raaheel) and repeating number 3 because I just love the number 3 due to Russell Wilson (greatest football player in the world) wearing that number:

1\. Cody x Sierra

2\. Alejandro x Heather

3\. Mike x Zoey

3\. Geoff x Bridgette (insert making out noises here)

4\. Carrie x Devin

5\. Owen x Izzy

6\. Tyler x Lindsay

7\. Noah x Emma

8\. Gwen x Trent

9\. LeShawna x Harold

10\. Sky x Dave

11\. Sam x Dakota

12\. Shawn x Jasmine

13\. Courtney x Scott

14\. Beth x Brady

15\. Scarlett x Max

16\. Amy x Scott (thank the fanart for that)

17\. Scott x Dawn (see Amy x Scott)

18\. Katie x Sadie

19\. Cody x Sammy

20\. I'm out of couples!

NoCo fans: But what about-

Me: I WILL **NEVER** LIST NOCO! (I get hit with a rock) Fine…

20\. COURTNEY x Cody (apperantly, this is a thing…? But hey, get-out-of-NoCo free card!) (gets chased by angry NoCo fans) (gets cornered by Gwen x Duncan fans)

 **A/N: I am seriously running out of ideas, but I don't want to rush the Liam x Kitty story arc (which I admit I've done with Sammy x Vladimir and Mark x Eva, but I'll never concede the point of Kim x Liam or Kim x Leonard being rushed (IT'S KIM DAMMIT!)) I've got the opposite problem now: I've got lots of challenges, but no story ideas! This is even worse! PM me if you've got story ideas, please! You'll get credit. I am so sorry about the list, but now you know where my head's at...**

The dealer turned over the final card. The queen of…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Hearts. Mark won!

"And Mark wins!" the dealer announced. He and Gwen shook hands, as Mark was awarded €100,000.

"I'm going to go bet on some soccer matches!" Mark said. He then saw Eva at a nearby slot machine. "Hey, Eva!"

"Yeah?" Eva replied, as Mark walked up to her.

"Wanna go do some sports betting with me?"

"Sure!"

When they arrived at the sports betting parlor, they found that Cody and Sierra were there as well, making out. A frustrated Carrie then walked out of the Keno parlor.

"What happened, Carrie?" Mark asked.

"I lost all my money on Keno tickets!" Carrie replied.

"Ouch. Anyway, what games do we have?"

"What sport?" asked the bet collector.

"How about Soccer- er, football, as you call it?"

"Juventus vs Roma is on in a couple of minutes. Also on will be PSG and Monaco."

"€50,000 on PSG to beat Monaco."

"Have you no respect for local football?" The other people at the sports betting parlor laughed.

"Where'd you get that money?" Eva asked.

"I won the poker tournament!" Mark replied.

"Nice!" the bet collector said, high fiving Mark.

"I'll put €5,000 on Juventus and Roma drawing," Eva bet.

"Ooh, a draw bet! That's some great odds for you, and frankly, I think they'll draw, too. You're lucky the set odds don't agree with me."

"From what I know about European football, that's a good bet!" Jasmine commented. "How'd my bet on the OAR (Russia- you know what's going on in the winter olympics!) winning at figure skating?"

"They beat eve. Congratulations, you win €5,000."

"I'll bet those €5,000 on Juventus and Roma drawing!"

"Good luck!"

Later (note: PSG beat Monaco 3-0, and Juventus tied with Roma 1-1)...

"Attention Total Drama contestants!" Chris said over the PA. "Time is up! Come to the front of the casino to count your winnings!"

At the front doors…

"Let's see how much you all got. Lindsay?"

"Here you go, Chip!" Lindsay said, handing her money to Chris.

"It's Chris. Anyway, Lindsay has collected… €21,000! Tyler?"

"Here," Tyler said, giving Chris his money.

"€19,485! Not bad! Beth, can you top that?"

"Oh, she had a GREAT day," Tyler mentioned.

"You bet!" Beth said, handing Chris a bag of money. It took some counting.

"An impressive €46,730! Gwen?"

"Lost it all playing poker," Gwen replied. "Sorry."

"Trent?"

"Won a bet on horse racing, lost one on the Olympics," Trent replied. "No gain or loss."

"A simple €10,000. LeShawna?"

"It wasn't really my day…" LeShawna replied, handing Chris only a bit of money.

"€3,450. Seriously? LAME."

"At least I didn't zero out!"

"This means that the Storm comes up with…" Chris counted on his fingers. "...€100,665! Not too shabby! Let's see if the Screaming Gophers Mk III can beat it!"

"Oh, yes we can!" Mark said, handing Chris a very large bag of money.

"WOAH!" Chris said, realizing that it was HEAVY. He dumped the money into a machine to count it. Eventually, it came up with a result. "€250,000?! Are you kidding me?! You've got to be a professional at this or some shit!"

"No, I just know how to win at poker, and that PSG beats EVERYONE," Mark replied.

"Eva, how much is your comeup?"

"Not as great." Eva handed Chris a bit of money.

"€25,000. Alright, then. Sierra?" Chris found that Sierra and Cody were making out. Mark tapped Cody on the shoulder.

"It's in my front left pocket, and Cody's back left pocket," Sierra said, before proceeding to pull out Cody's winnings for Mark, and returning to kissing Cody. Mark then took Cody and Sierra's winnings, and presented them both to Chris.

"Sierra pulls €34,000, and Cody scores €29,660. Sky?"

"Here you go!" Sky handed Chris her money.

"Sky's pretty good at craps! How about €14,555? Dave?"

"Ah, I lost it all on a 'don't pass' bet!" Dave replied.

"I tried to warn you!" Vladimir said. "I knew he wasn't going to throw a 7!"

"Geoff?" Chris asked, finding out that Geoff and Bridgette were making out, but had their walletsi in their hands.

"Are those your winnings in your hands?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Bridgette replied. Kitty took their winnings, and gave them to Chris, along with her own winnings.

"Geoff gets €25,000, Bridgette ends with €27,497, and Kitty scores €6,784. Samey?" Sammy tossed Chris her winnings.

"You know, everyone's calling me Sammy!" Sammy noted.

"Not me!"

"Every CONTESTANT."

"Fine, you have a point, but my contract says that I can't change how I address contestants, so I _have_ to keep calling you Samey, or I'll get sued. The network LOVES to take every cent it can get!"

"And for once, I don't want to go after Sammy!" Chris said in the confessional. "I'm not sure if that's because of Mark or Vladimir, but I don't want to call her Samey anymore! Heck, I might not want to see any of them get hurt! But why?"

"Anyway, that's €12,432. Vladimir, your total?" Chris asked.

"I think I had a pretty good day!" He handed Chris only a bit of money.

"That'll be €3,473. That's a total of…" Chris counted on his hands. "A very impressive €428,401!" The team clapped at the total. "Rising Stars, Tagata, you're next. We'll count the Rising Stars' total first. Kim?"

"Lost it all at poker," Kim replied.

"Ezekiel?"

"Bet wrong on the Roma-Juventus game. Lost everything," Ezekiel replied.

"Raaheel?"

"Bankrupted by Bridgette playing poker," Raaheel replied.

"3 zeros? Really? Liam?"

"Me and Kitty didn't have the best day at the slot machines." Liam handed Chris his winnings.

"€6,784. And Josee?"

"I had a lot better luck with blackjack!" Josee replied, handing Chris a good amount of money.

"€32,456! The Rising Stars total €39,240. But the story isn't over yet! Brick?"

"Not a great day for me," Brick replied, only handing Chris a bit of money.

"€2,342. Jasmine?"

"Better day for me!"

"€37,000! Anna?"

"Lost it all at blackjack," Anna replied. "Put all my bags into- I mean, eggs into one basket. And guess what? The count was so high, the dealer got a blackjack!"  
"Ouch! Carrie?"

"Sorry guys, but I lost it all at Keno," Carrie replied.

"That's a total of €39,342 for Tagata, and combined with the Rising Stars' €39,240, it doubles to €78,480, which still isn't enough to dodge elimination. Team Unity, you need more than €78,480 to keep immunity. Let's see what you got! Noah?"

"I think I had a pretty good day!" Noah said, handing Chris his money.

"€46,784! Not too bad! You need €31,696 to force a tie, anything more to win. Cameron?"

"Oh, I'll do you better than that!" Cameron handed Chris a bag of money, and it took a while for Chris to count the money.

"€76,469! Nice! That's more than enough to send Tagata and the Rising Stars to elimination, and beat the Storm for 2nd class! But, we still need to see the rest of the money, to see if you can end the Screaming Gophers' winning streak, though I bet you can't/ Owen?"

"Not my greatest day," Owen replied, handing Chris some money.

"€4,582. Izzy?"

"Here's some money for ya!" izzy replied, handing Chris a much larger amount.

"€13,456! Katie?"

"Lost it all on the wheel," Katie replied.

"So did I," Sadie replied.

"Emma?" Chris asked.

"Noah WISHES he got as much as I did!" Emma handed a large bag of money to Chris.

"I was a scout!" Noah said. "You played the tables.

"€94,500 doesn't lie!" Chris said. "That's a total of €235,791! Tagata, Rising Stars, I'll see you at elimination."

In 5th class, with the Rising Stars…

"OK, guys," Liam said, in a huddle with Josee and Raaheel, "we need to find a way to make sure that, if Kim pulls an immunity idol on us, she'll vote for Ezekiel.

"We'll need to make him look like he's trying to get Kim voted out!" Josee said. "Or that he's a threat."

"I have an idea, but you might not like it," Raaheel said.

"What is it?" Liam asked.

"We'll need help from Mark."

"Mark? That guy's trying to set me up with Kitty! He'll easily help us!"

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers Mk III…

"Hey, Mark!" Liam said.

"What up, Liam?" Mark replied.

"Hey, can you help me out with the voting tonight?"

"What can I do? I'm on another team, and I'm not on Tagata."

"No, I mean, you need to help me get Kim to vote for Ezekiel so that my alliance can vote her off without risking one of us getting voted off thanks to her immunity idol."

"I will help you. After all, I'm just getting started with you and Kitty! Anyway, Kim actually trusts you. She thinks you're one of the boys in her army."

"So?"

"One moment. Sierra!"

"Yeah?" Sierra asked.

"Can you make it look like Ezekiel's trying to take out Kim? Or at least set up Liam to do so?"

"Little tip: Kim knows Josee's going after her," Liam said.

"Oh, this will be easy!" Sierra replied. "Pull the same trick Alejandro tried on me to screw with my head, and Kim will turn on Ezekiel in no time!"

"But wouldn't Kim have seen that episode?" Mark questioned.

"He forgot one important detail: Heather's taller than Cody. Josee and Ezekiel are about the same height. One moment."

"What's she gonna do?" Liam asked.

"Make it look like Josee's flirting with- wait, we need to make it look like Ezekiel's flirting with Josee!"

"Or, at least, that they're in love!" Sierra said.

"Close enough. Liam, make sure Josee gets in on the plan, or she'll undermine the whole operation! And the best part about this is that Ezekiel will vote for Kim, so if she plays an immunity idol, no tiebreaker to deal with! It does run the risk of failing, I'll admit, but it's Josee!"

"Let's do this!" They high fived.

"Just remember to show Kim some affection, so she'll trust you."

In 5th class, with the Rising Stars…

"Hey, Josee!" Liam said.

"Yeah?" Josee replied.

"Check out what Sierra gave us!" Liam showed Josee the photo of her sleeping on Liam's lap.

"But that-"

"I know, but Kim doesn't know that! She knows you're out to get her, maybe this will make her think that Ezekiel convinced you. After all, what does he think of girls?" Liam smirked.

"You have a great point. This will be so much fun!"

"I'll show it to Kim. If she asks, it happened, and make it sound like Ezekiel tried to get you to go after Kim. Just vote for Kim tonight." Liam walked to the other side of the cabin. "Hey, Kim!"

"Yeah?" Kim asked.

"Turns out, Ezekiel might have a problem or two with you." He showed Kim the photo.

"Ezekiel with Josee? What?!"

"I think he thought Josee was dumb enough that he could convince her to go after you, since he's so distracted by you. You see how he acts around you! He doesn't want a relationship even with you, he wants the money. Especially after seasons 1 and 3. I won't make the same mistake. I'm voting for him tonight. Will you?"

"How am I supposed to know that someone else didn't pull the trick Alejandro pulled on Sierra in season 3, on you?"

"Ask Josee. It happened. Ezekiel, though, he'll deny, deny, deny. Good luck." He kissed Kim on the cheek.

"Thanks for the help, Mark!" Liam said in the confessional.

"Hey, can you come up to first class, Kim?" Cody asked.

"Sure thing!" Kim replied.

Back in 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers Mk III…

"Hey, I found out Ezekiel's trying to get you voted off," Cody said. "And what's worse is that he HAS 3 VOTES."

"What?!" Kim replied. "But that means-"

"You'll get voted off. Or, you would, if you weren't allied with Bermuda Square! Check out what I found on a blackjack table!" He held out a Chris head.

"Aw, thanks! You guys really are good allies!"

"No problem. Ezekiel's going to pay for going after Bermuda Square!" Cody smirked as Kim walked away.

"Cody-" Sierra began.

"Just watch. I've got this all planned out."

Later, at the courtyard of the Prince's palace of Monaco...

"Welcome to my palace!" The PoM said. "Tonight's elimination will take place in this courtyard. You all suck at gambling. Anyway, you'll go up the stairs of the middle tower to vote. Good luck. Tagata, you'll vote first."

"Sorry, Jasmine, but you're the only non-member of the Tundra Union," Ana voted.

"Jasmine," Brick voted.

"Sorry, Jasmine," Carrie voted.

"I guess I vote Carrie, since she zeroed out," Jasmine voted.

"The following players are safe," the PoM said. "Anna… and…

…

...Brick. Neither of you got votes. Carrie, you zeroed out. Jasmine, uh, I don't know how you got voted. The final bag of packing peanuts go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Carrie. Jasmine, by a vote of 3 to 1, the club has spoken."

"Sorry, but that's the game for ya," Anna said.

"Hey, I'm sorry it has to be this way," Carrie said, sobbing a little, and hugging Jasmine.

"It's OK," Jasmine said. "It's just the game, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Anna said.

"Bye, everyone!" Jasmine walked off.

"I'm guessing this means the end of the Tundra Union?" Brick asked.

"No, we could still make the 4 team stage!" Carrie replied.

"True. I hope we do!"

"Anyway, Brick, Anna, Carrie, you are all safe. For now. You may leave. Rising Stars, it is time to vote."

"Ezekiel's going down?" Liam asked Kim.

"Of course," Kim replied.

After voting...

"Because there's so much drama on this team," the PoM said, "I've decided to stir the pot. Here's everyone's votes!" The PoM pulled up a video screen, as the contestants gasped, worried about the other contestant's thoughts.

"In that moment, I knew," Liam said in the confessional, "I was fucked."

"Ha ha, nope! Thanks for everything, Mark! Kim!" Liam voted.

"Why's Kim freaking out at me, eh?" Ezekiel voted.

"Buh-bye, Kimmy!" Josee voted.

"This is for having anything to do with that bitch Josee, Ezekiel!" Kim voted.

"Kim," Raaheel voted.

"YOU VOTED FOR ME?!" Kim yelled at Liam. "Well, you just made the biggest mistake of your life! And don't you fucking play dumb with me, Ezekiel- oh, wait, you're out!" Kim slammed the Chris head on the table in front of the PoM.

"Told you," Liam whispered to Josee.

"And you can thank Cody for that!" Kim added.

"Hm…" the PoM said. "Nope, this is a fake!"

"I love 3D printers!" Cody said in the confessional, holding up a 3D printer printing another fake Chris head.

"WHAT?! CODY LIED TO ME?!"

"I learn from the best!" Cody said. "Alejandro, Mark, Scott, _you_."

"Huh. Guess I rubbed off on him. I gotta say, well done, little guy!" She clapped a bit.

"So you DID have a plan!" Sierra said.

"I ALWAYS have a plan," Cody said. "The next stage of this plan involves a LOT of making out." He then jumped into Sierra's arms, and they began making out once again.

"Kim," the PoM said, "by a vote of 4 to 1, the club has spoken. Kim slow clapped.

"Congrats, guys," Kim said. "You won? How does it feel, now? This game just got 80% less cute!"

"Nah," Liam said, "I'll go with 10%. And sorry, Kim, but you're not my type."

"Whatever, I can just date some other boy from my school! But did you do this?"

"Yeah, on Mark's advice."

"WHAT?! MARK, YOU TRAITOR!"

"I prefer the term _game player_. And that's a bold statement, coming from you, the one who got Alejandro, Blaineley, B, Staci, Leonard, and, partially, Mike, eliminated!"

"Huh. You've got a point. Hey, mad respect to all of you for making it this far!"

"Now that's the kind of attitude about eliminations I like! Bye, Kim!" Kim walked off.

"And the first big manipulator is out!" Chris said. "Who will take that 4th throne? Will the Screaming Gophers Mk III ever lose? Which manipulator will claim a victim next? WIll Tagata and the Rising Stars ever recover? Will Mark succeed in setting up Liam and Kitty? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	20. Episode 18: The Drama Factor (link fixed

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Alejandro said. "Chris returned, but he's gotten fired. We met his good friend, the Prince of Monaco! The contestants began with an eating challenge, and then, it was going to be an auto race, when another challenge got approved. The contestants got €10,000 and a casino floor to gain as much money as possible. Mark came out well on top, with €250,000, more than any other team total, and sending the Screaming Gophers Mk III back to first class! The Rising Stars and Tagata paired up, but even their combined forces couldn't avoid elimination, getting a combined total of only €78,582. Ultimately, it was the Tundra Union that sent Jasmine packing, and Mark and Cody's coercion plus Liam's alliance with Josee and Raaheel that got Kim knocked out! Will another alliance get someone else eliminated? What will become of the Tundra Union? Will the Screaming Gophers Mk III EVER lose? Which manipulator will claim a victim next? WIll Tagata and the Rising Stars ever recover? Will Mark succeed in setting up Liam and Kitty? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers Mk. III…

It was another party for another victory.

"This is what we get for having Geoff, me, Kitty, and Bridgette around!" Mark said. He and Eva were in a dance off against Geoff and Bridgette.

"Dang, he's got some energy!" Kitty said, as Mark pulled some breakdancing moves, before the up-tempo beat ended, and the music slowed back down, causing him to pull into a dip with Eva, and in a reverse of standard dancing, Eva was the base while Mark was the flyer.

"Who needs conventions?" Eva said, before quickly kissing Mark, and the releasing him in preparation for the bass drop.

"Conventional love is overrated," Kitty said. "Those two are living proof!"

"Yeah, well, if Mark has his way," Bridgette said, "before long, you and Liam will be jumping out of planes together!"

"That doesn't sound too bad to me! I mean, he's benevolent! He loves to have fun! He's my sort of boy- my sort of person, really!"

"Well, he'll probably have an easier time setting you up with Liam than you didsetting Emma up with Noah," Geoff remarked.

"Yep! I mean, we're both all fun and happy, while Noah and Emma are competitive and no nonsense. It's definitely a different playing field, at least, I'll tell you that."

"And I've dealt with those sort of people before!" Mark said. "Setting you and Liam up will be no different from setting Jason and Tampa up! Except that A, this is a competition for a billion dollars, and B, you're not a gay couple, unlike Jason and Tampa. To be honest, setting up a gay couple really isn't much different from setting up a heterosexual couple. As long as love and compatibility are present, I can make the fires of love rage. And I've seen Liam shooting some glances your way, before Kim manipulated him. Did I talk for too long? Wow, this feels-"

"Just stop, you're not fixing it," Bridgette said.

"Whoops. But hey, I'm playing cupid here!"

"You're doing it right so far!" Kitty replied.

"The trick in matchmaking, as in Total Drama," Mark said in the confessional, "is to take advantage of any situation that helps you achieve your goal. In Total Drama, that goal is winning. In matchmaking, that goal is to get the 2 involved parties to go on a date. I can take the same approach Kitty took to setting up Noah and Emma to setting up her and Liam, I bet, but I've got less friction to push through, making my job WAY easier. Step 1, which goes for all my strategies: let them know they're compatible, and hope that it pushes them over the edge and they begin to like each other. Step 2, which only goes for the Kitty style setup: get up in their face, and practically shove them together like 2 pieces of hydrogen, and step 3: watch the love explosion, and gush over the love. Thing is, Kitty's not so obsessive in love, so once it happens, it's not going to be like when Emma found love. You want that sort of a couple, look at Emma and Noah. Or, for a much more exaggerated example, Geoff and Bridgette, or Sierra and Cody. The billion dollar question is: is Liam obsessive in love, too? Anyway, while I don't have as much friction to deal with, I've got no one on the other side. It's 4 people on Kitty's team, zero on Liam's. And frankly, in this case, Sierra, Cody, and Eva might not be much help. Sorry, guys, but Brucker'll do this himself."

In 2nd class, with Team Unity…

"Hey, I heard Mark's trying to set up Kitty and Liam!" Noah said to Emma.

"Hm, he's probably not in for a challenge," Emma replied. "Kitty's not too hard for anyone to set her up with anyone. Heck, if we weren't dating, they might be able to set her up with YOU!"

"Well, that's not what's happening. You are seriously my kind of girl. But frankly, this is one couple I saw coming: the fun lover and the adrenaline junkie. And if they're obsessive in love, it'll be Sierra and Cody 2.0: Adrenaline Edition! They won't just make out, they'll make out on a cliff face!"

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Mark said, passing through.

"Well, I'm considered more level-headed than Kitty," Emma replied, "in everything but one thing: love. She isn't really that obsessive in love, you know?"

"Anyway," Mark said, "I've got some ideas. Remember how Kitty set up you and Noah? I'm going to be using the same tactic."

"The in-your-face approach?"

"Yep. Really, the only couple where this doesn't work is in an obvious crush; for instance, Sierra and Cody. With Sierra and Cody sorts of couples, you've got to play loose, or you'll just look like you're pressuring the side B."

"Side B?"

"Sierra would be the side A, Cody would be the side B. Apply that sort of analogy to any one-sided crush before buying my book: How to Play Cupid! I'll sell it after I get voted off."

"So, what type of couple are we?"

"The non-apparent. The type of couple you are is actually determined BEFORE you hook up, when it looks like you might. A non-apparent couple is the sort of couple that one may, at first glance, think could never, in a million years, happen, and yet, they're among the most common. They might both be cold, or perhaps they're rivals with each other, but that fact is what draws them together. The most common non-apparent couple would be the bad and good couple. Think Duncan and Courtney. Heck, I could go on for ages about love!"

"Well, good luck. This'll be fun!"

In 5th class, with the Rising Stars…

"So, how do you even intend to pull a Kitty scheme?" Liam questioned. "We're not even in the same class!"

"How about this?" Mark replied. "We form an alliance with your team! I put you and Kitty into situations where you have to work together, and then bam! 5 episodes, and you're making out!"

"So, a team-team alliance?"

"Yeah. And you'll also be on Team Unity's side! If this works out well, the Storm and Tagata might have one or two problems. So, I'll get stage 2 started at the next challenge. How 'bout that?"

"You know that if you form an alliance with this team, you form an alliance with _Josee_ , right?"

"Now why would I sabotage them?" Josee said. "I want to win in a different way than I did on the Ridonculous Race! After all, if I sabotage and don't get gold, I'll just get voted out!"

"That is true," Mark said. "Coercion here is a lot different than on the Ridonculous Race. I'd tell you how, but then I'd have to kill ya. Or, at the very least, order your elimination. And believe me, when I want someone eliminated, they GET eliminated, no questions asked."

"I'll take your word for it. I know not to test you."

"Good choice."

The plane landed in London, England

"Welcome back to London!" Heather said. "Chris has been fired, so me and Alejandro are taking over. Also, it's time for the 4-team stage!" The contestants cheered. "But, as Chris has said, this will be a violent merger. There will be eliminated players. One team WILL have ALL their players eliminated all at once." Everyone gasped.

"This could throw a wrench in my plans…" Mark said in the confessional.

"In the 4 team stage, we will be playing various British game shows adapted for Total Drama," Alejandro explained. "All of these are filmed in London, so we will not be travelling anywhere on the Total Drama jumbo jet, which will instead double as a hotel. The winners of each challenge get 1st class, second place gets 2nd class, third geth 5th class, and the losers get 6th class. Because the eliminated contestants in the 5 team stage were eliminated because SeahawkLover12 had nothing left to do with them- er, excuse me, _contractual issues_ , there will be no 4 team stage second chance competition. Screaming Gophers Mk III, you won every single challenge we threw at you, so you are all safe, and will not be competing in this challenge. Team Unity, Storm, Rising Stars, Tagata, each of you must pick 1 player to represent your team in this next challenge. Choose wisely, though, because the loser will get themselves and their entire team eliminated from the 4 team stage. The first challenge will be based on the UK game show, _The Krypton Factor_ , one of the toughest game shows to ever be seen, and is a series of many tests of physical and mental strength and agility. Choose the player you think is at their absolute best in every category, so you may avoid elimination."

With the Rising Stars…

"I'll do it," Liam said. "I process adrenaline quickly, which can prime me, so I think I'd do the best."

"Sure, go ahead!" Raaheel said.

"Huh, that was easier than expected."

With Tagata…

"Out of us 3, who's going to have the best brain is the question," Carrie said. "I've seen this game show before, and believe me, you could easily win this with no physical effort at all. There's only 1 physical round, which Brick would dominate in."

"Oh, yeah!" Brick said. "My drill sergeant loved the Krypton Factor growing up, so his obstacle courses would be based on courses from the show. But still, Carrie, you're probably stronger mentally than me. You can go ahead."

"Awesome. Let's do this!"

With Team Unity…

"Athletic and smart is what we need," Noah said. "I guess it's between me and Emma."

"True," Owen said. "You're both smart, and fairly strong! But I gotta be honest, Emma's more physically capable than you."

"Yeah," Katie replied, "let's send up Emma."

"I won't let you down!" Emma replied.

With the Storm…

"I'll do it," Gwen said. "I survived on Total Drama so well, I think I could easily take this down!"

"Don't forget that Trent was eliminated because of Heather in season 1!" LeShawna said.

"That, and your recklessness," Beth replied.

"Sure, Gwen can go!" Tyler said. Lindsay nodded her head.

"Awesome," Gwen replied.

The theme song for the Krypton Factor played.

"Welcome to the Krypton Factor!" Alejandro said. "It's time for Total Drama to take over Britan's toughest quiz. We've got 4 contestants here, trying to keep themselves and their teams from the 5 team stage in the game. They are: from the Rising Stars, Liam, from Tagata, Carrie, from Team Unity, Emma, and from the Storm, Gwen. Tonight, these 4 contestants will face a series of challenges meant to test them mentally and intellectually as they try to score as many points as possible to avoid elimination. Once this is over, the player with the worst score will get themselves and their entire team out of the running for a billion dollars. We'll begin with the first test, mental agility." The mental agility into was shown.

"This is the Krypton Factor cube," Heather explained. "Inside, the contestants will face a 40-second mental test, trying to get as many questions correct as possible. Here's how this works: a series of numbers will appear on the screen. The numbers then disappear and are replaced by letters, and the contestant is asked a question about the series of numbers. Then, the letters change to a new series of numbers, and the contestant is asked a question about the letters, and so on. Our first contestant will be Liam!"

Liam stepped into the cube, and the test began. The number sequence 4-3-1-5 was shown, and switched to U-W-P-S

"First number plus fourth number," the announcer said.

"9," Liam said. A bell dinged. 36 seconds left. The letters changed to 8-3-6-3-9.

"Letter to the left of the 4th letter."

"P." A bell dinged. 33 seconds left. The numbers changed to R-S-P-B-L.

"Only number that appears twice."

"6." A buzzer sounded. 30 seconds left. The letters changed to 5-6-1-2-9-5

"Letter 2 to the right of the second letter."

"...B." A bell sounded. 25 seconds left. The numbers changed to O-P-A-D-U-X.

"Third number to the power of-"

"One." A bell sounded. 24 seconds left. The letters changed to 5-6-7-2-1-3-5.

"Letter 2 to the right of the letter 1 to the left of the 5th letter."

"...U?" A buzzer sounded. 19 seconds left. The numbers changed to F-R-U-M-A-N-G.

"First times last number."

"...25." A bell sounded. 16 seconds left. The letters changed to 5-4-3-4-9-2-4-1

"Third letter left from the letter 4 letters right of the first R."

"...U." A bell sounded. 11 seconds left. The numbers changed to F-A-F-T-G-H-I-O

"First number times the number directly to the right of the 2nd 4."

"...uh… 45?" A bell sounded. 3 seconds left. The letters changed to 4-2-3-6-7-0-3-1-9

"Second letter-" The alarm sounded, ending the round.

"And time!" Alejandro said. "Wow, you seriously powered through that! Not even contestants on the actual show managed to get your impressive score of 7! Note that all contestants will take the same exact test. Next up, it's Carrie!"

Carrie stepped into the cube, and the test began. The number sequence 4-3-1-5 was shown, and switched to U-W-P-S

"First number plus fourth number," the announcer said.

"9," Carrie said. A bell dinged. 36 seconds left. The letters changed to 8-3-6-3-9.

"Letter to the left of the 4th letter."

"...W." A buzzer sounded. 29 seconds left. The numbers changed to R-S-P-B-L.

"Only number that appears twice."

"3." A bell sounded. 27 seconds left. The letters changed to 5-6-1-2-9-5

"Letter 2 to the right of the second letter."

"...B." A bell sounded. 20 seconds left. The numbers changed to O-P-A-D-U-X.

"Third number to the power of the 5th number"

"...uh… pass." A buzzer sounded. 13 seconds left. The letters changed to 5-6-7-2-1-3-5.

"Letter 2 to the right of the letter 1 to the left of the 5th letter."

"...um...P?" A buzzer sounded. 6 seconds left. The numbers changed to F-R-U-M-A-N-G.

"First times last number."

"...25." A bell sounded, and then the alarm sounded, ending the round.

Carrie stepped out of the cube. "Not as great as Liam, huh?" Heather remarked.

"Liam's good if he got 7 in there!" Carrie replied. "I don't even know how that's possible!"

"Well, you end with 4 points. Next up, Emma!"

Emma stepped into the cube, and the test began. The number sequence 4-3-1-5 was shown, and switched to U-W-P-S

"First number plus fifth number," the announcer said.

"9," Emma said. A bell dinged. 37 seconds left. The letters changed to 8-3-6-3-9.

"Letter to the left of the 4th letter."

"P." A bell dinged. 34 seconds left. The numbers changed to R-S-P-B-L.

"Only number that appears twice."

"3." A bell sounded. 32 seconds left. The letters changed to 5-6-1-2-9-5

"Letter 2 to the right of the second letter."

"...B." A bell sounded. 29 seconds left. The numbers changed to O-P-A-D-U-X.

"Third number to the power of-"

"One." A bell sounded. 26 seconds left. The letters changed to 5-6-7-2-1-3-5.

"Letter 2 to the right of the letter 1 to the left of the 5th letter."

"um...U?" A buzzer sounded. 21 seconds left. The numbers changed to F-R-U-M-A-N-G.

"First times last number."

"25." A bell sounded. 19 seconds left. The letters changed to 5-4-3-4-9-2-4-1

"Third letter left from the letter 4 letters right of the first R."

"...U." A bell sounded. 11 seconds left. The numbers changed to F-A-F-T-G-H-I-O

"First number times the number directly to the right of the 2nd 4."

"...uh… 45?" A bell sounded. 5 seconds left. The letters changed to 4-2-3-6-7-0-3-1-9

"Second letter to the right of the second F."

"...T!" Just as she said it, the alarm sounded, ending the round. A buzzer also sounded.

Emma stepped out of the cube. "Well, unfortunately, your last answer was wrong," Alejandro said, "but you still command an impressive score of 8! How do you do it?"

"I always keep my brain in shape."

"Well, you've done extremely well! Our final contestant in the cube is Gwen!"

Gwen stepped into the cube, and the test began. The number sequence 4-3-1-5 was shown, and switched to U-W-P-S

"First number plus fifth number," the announcer said.

"...9," Gwen said. A bell dinged. 34 seconds left. The letters changed to 8-3-6-3-9.

"Letter to the left of the 4th letter."

"Hm… P." A bell dinged. 29 seconds left. The numbers changed to R-S-P-B-L.

"Only number that appears twice."

"Um… 9?" A buzzer sounded. 23 seconds left. The letters changed to 5-6-1-2-9-5

"Letter 2 to the right of the second letter."

"...B." A bell sounded. 17 seconds left. The numbers changed to O-P-A-D-U-X.

"Third number to the power of the fifth number."

"Uh… one!" A bell sounded. 12 seconds left. The letters changed to 5-6-7-2-1-3-5.

"Letter 2 to the right of the letter 1 to the left of the 5th letter."

"um...U?" A buzzer sounded. 4 seconds left. The numbers changed to F-R-U-M-A-N-G.

"First times last number." Before Gwen could answer, the buzzer sounded, ending the round.

Gwen stepped out of the cube. "Well, I gotta say… you did NOT come in last!" Heather said. "That's a total of 4 correct answers, enough to tie Carrie."

"Well, let's look at the scores!" Alejandro said. "At 10, it is the powerhouse Emma! With 6, Liam. And both at 4, Carrie and Gwen. Our next round is observation!" The intro for observation played.

"In this round," Heather said, "the contestants will watch a short video clip, and have to watch closely for small details, because they'll be asked a question about it. Everyone, face your screens! The test starts now!"

 **A/N: To watch the clip, type in this address with no parentheses: (t)(i)(n)(y)(u)(r)(l)(.)(c)(o)(m)(** **/)(t)(d)(6)(0)(c)(1)** **(this will redirect you to a youtube video). If you want to play along, watch the video before seeing the questions. I'll wait…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **(OK, that should stop you from seeing the questions prematurely)**

"Alright, contestants, there will be a series questions on the buzzer," Heather explained. "If you get it right, you can take any of your opponents' lives, but if you get it wrong, you lose a life. You each have 2 lives, and the order will be determined by what order you are eliminated. First question: when Scott pops out from behind the confessional, does he appear from the right or left side?" Gwen buzzed in. "Gwen?"

"Left," Gwen replied.

"Correct."

"I'll take Emma's first life."

"OK. Question 2: When Scott drops the garbage bag, what falls out first?" Emma buzzed in. "Emma?"

"The protein powder."

"Correct. Who will you take a life from?"

"Gwen."

"Gwen is down to 1 life. Question 3: What does Jo call Anne Maria?" Liam buzzed in. "Liam?"

"Helmet hair."

"Correct."

"Gwen."

"And Gwen is out. Question 4: When the clip starts, who is the only contestant on the sand?" Emma buzzed in. "Emma?"

"Dawn," Emma replied.

"Correct."

"Carrie."

"Question 5: With Dawn's fake Chris Head, what facial feature is obviously incorrect?" Emma buzzed in. "Emma again?"

"His eyes are far too wide apart," Emma replied.

"Correct."

"Sorry, Carrie."

"Carrie is out. Question 5: What does Dawn call the stolen goods when she announces that she will sell them?" Emma buzzed in. "Emma?"

"Discarded teediarcscapes?" Emma replied, slowing down as she said the final word.

"No. It's Discarded TDR Keepsakes, which means you're out, and Liam, you win the round! Our new standing are: Tied for first at 16 each, Liam and Emma! In 3rd at 8, Carrie, and in the danger zone, Gwen is at 6. The next subject is intelligence!" The intelligence intro played.

"For this next test," Alejandro explained, "the contestants will be racing to complete the same puzzle. However, rather than looking at the puzzle directly, they'll be looking through a monitor that shows them a reverse picture. To win, the pieces and letters must be arranged so that the word 'Drama' can be read from the front."

A montage of clips was shown, showing the contestants working on the puzzle. Eventually, the order was: Liam, Emma, Gwen, Carrie.

"With that, the winner of this is Liam!" Alejandro announced. "Liam gets 10, Emma 6, Gwen 4, Carrie 2. With that, Liam is at the top with 26. Emma has 22, Gwen and Carrie tied at 10. Next up is the truest form of Total Drama: the physical assault course!" The physical ability intro played.

"In the original version of the Krypton Factor," Heather said, "female contestants would get 45 seconds shaved off their time, but here on Total Drama, we know that the girls are as tough as the boys. Ask Eva." The crowd laughed at Heather's remark. "Of course, as far as Mark is concerned, Eva could simply throw a train through this course! Anyway, no one will get any handicap or head start. Let's see how they did!"

At the assault course…

Emma and Carrie were the first to race. They both went up the tree fairly quickly, but Carrie got a slight lead. They both went down the ziplines fairly quickly, and at the up-and-unders, Emma finished extremely quickly. At the wall climb, Emma simply launched herself over the wall, while Carrie struggled to catch up. Emma was extremely coordinated on the rope swing, and so was Carrie, but Emma maintained a massive lead.

Meanwhile, Liam and Gwen began racing. Liam went up the tree extremely quickly, leaving Gwen in the dust, and quickly getting to his zipline, which was very exciting for him. Gwen was much slower getting to the zipline.

With Emma and Carrie, Carrie was beginning to catch up, while Emma had rocketed through the elusion jumps.

With Liam and Gwen, Liam had a bit of trouble with the up-and-unders, allowing Gwen to gain on him, chasing his tail.

With Emma and Carrie, Emma easily made it across the balance beam, while Carrie struggled at the elusion jumps. Emma was barely slowed by the water.

With Liam and Gwen, Liam easily made it over the wall, as did Gwen, but Gwen's foot got stuck in the mud as she went down the other side, allowing Liam to lose her.

"I saw my life flashing before my eyes," Gwen said in the confessional. "I knew that if I didn't beat Carrie, I'd be screwed."

With Emma and Carrie, Emma was approaching the tunnels, and beginning to slow down, but she got through the tunnels with ease. Carrie had a hard time with the balance beam. Emma soon crossed the finish line, with a time of 5 minutes, 21 seconds. She collapsed as she moved off to the side.

With Liam and Gwen, Liam was easily pushing through the elusion jumps, but had a harder time on the balance beam. It was the opposite for Gwen; she struggled with the elusion jumps, but breezed through the balance beam, allowing her to gain on Liam, but Liam maintained his lead.

Eventually, Carrie made it through, with a time of 10 minutes, 42 seconds. Liam easily made it through the cargo nets and other obstacles, clocking in at 6 minutes, 3 seconds, and Gwen got a respectable 7 minutes, 27 seconds.

"And with that," Alejandro said, "Emma claims first place and 10 points, Liam in 2nd with 6, Gwen gets 3rd and 4 points, and Carrie gets 2 points. That means that, yet again, Liam and Emma are tied, at 32. Gwen is at 14, and Carrie at 10. It's time for the final test: general knowledge!" The general knowledge intro played.

"Each contestant begins with their current scores," Heather explained. "2 points added for a correct answer, 1 point deducted for an incorrect answer. It's clear that there are 2 groups: Liam and Emma, competing to be closer to Mark and the Screaming Gophers Mk III, and Gwen and Carrie, competing to avoid elimination for themselves and their team. Let's begin. 70 seconds on the clock, please!" The time began. "What is a rhino's horn made of?" Liam buzzed in. "Liam?"

"Keratin."

"I'll accept that." 64 seconds. "Grand Central Terminal in New York holds what distinction in railroad stations?" Carrie buzzed in. "Carrie?"

"Most platforms."

"Correct." 56 seconds. "The 9 of diamonds is known as the curse of what country?" Liam buzzed in. "Liam?"

"Scotland."

"Correct." 49 seconds. "Entomology is the study of what?" Emma buzzed in. "Emma?"

"Insects."

"Correct." 45 seconds. "What MLS team based in Los Angeles folded in 2014 after only 9 years of-" Liam buzzed in. "Liam?"

"Chivas USA."

"Correct." 37 seconds. "Operated with your foot, the hi-hat is made of what pair of instruments on a drum kit?" Gwen buzzed in. "Gwen?"

"Cymbals."

"Correct." 32 seconds. How many toes does a dog have?" Carried buzzed in. "Carrie?"

"12."

"Correct." 29 seconds. "What Superbowl is the only one not to use Rom-" Liam buzzed in. "Liam?"

"Superbowl 50!"

"Correct." 23 seconds. "How many keys are on a standard piano?" Carrie buzzed in. "Carrie?"  
"112."

"No, it's 88. That could be deadly." 16 seconds. "How many rings are on the Olymp-" Liam buzzed in. "Liam?"

"5 rings."

"Correct." 9 seconds. "What is the most populous country in the world?" Gwen buzzed in. "Gwen?"

"India."

"No, China." 2 seconds. "What is the largest-" The time ran out. "And time is up. We have a clear winner: Liam! Liam, for winning, you'll get to pick whose team you want to be on in the 4 team stage. Carrie, Gwen, you two tied for the worst score, so we'll need a tiebreaker. To stay in the game: Who won season 1 of Total Drama?" Gwen buzzed in. "Gwen?"

"I would know. I lost to Owen."

"That is correct! Carrie, you have been eliminated."

"No!" Carrie yelled.

"Oh, yes. Carrie, Anna, Brick, I'm sorry, but your team was cursed. The club has spoken. As for the rest of you, it's time to pick teams for the 4 team stage.

At the Total Drama Jumbo Jet…

"We've picked 4 captains by however we felt," Alejandro explained. "Mark, Josee, Noah, Beth, you're the captains of the 4 team stage. Liam, as a reward for winning the Krypton Factor challenge, you will not be picked, rather, you will choose your team afterwards. Your order is determined by the strength of your team in the 5 team stage, so Josee, you may have a 1-player disadvantage. The captians will pick first, then the person they select will pick, and the person that one selects will pick, and so on. Mark, you may pick first."

"Eva, obviously," Mark said.

"Noah?"

"Emma, duh!" Noah replied.

"Beth?"

"Lindsay!" Beth replied.

"Josee?"

"Raaheel," Josee replied.

"Eva?"

"Sierra."

"Emma?"

"I'd say Kitty, but I want her, Liam, and Mark on the same team. I know what Mark's doing. So, I'll pick Owen."

"Lindsay?"

"Tyler!"

"Raaheel?"

"Mmm… Ezekiel!"

"Sierra?"

"My Cody-kins!" Sierra embraced Cody in a hug, and Cody simply closed his eyes and relaxed as he was pulled into Sierra's chest, enjoying the sensation.

"Owen?"

"Izzy!"

"Tyler?"

"How about LeShawna?"

"Ezekiel?"

"Mmm… Bridgette, eh?"

"Cody?"

"Kitty!"

"Izzy?"

"Ooh! I know! Gwen!"

"LeShawna?"

"I'll go with smart boy, Cameron," LeShawna replied.

"Bridgette?"

"Geoffy!" Bridgette and Geoff quickly began making out.

"Kitty?"

"I'd pick Liam, but I guess I'll go with-" She was interrupted by Mark grabbing her shoulder.

"Pick Katie or Sadie," Mark whispered. "We need someone not in the alliance as a buffer in case we lose!"

"I pick Katie."

"Gwen?"

"Obviously Trent." Gwen and Trent shared a hug.

"Cameron?"

"Dave."

"Geoff?"

"How 'bout Vladimir?"

"Katie?"

"Sadie!" Katie and Sadie squealed and hugged.

"Trent?"

"How about Sammy? She's nice."

"And Dave, you get Sky."

"Seems OK to me," Dave replied.

"Liam, what team would you like to be on?"

"I'll go with Mark and Kitty!" Liam replied.

"Nice," Mark said.

"Got 'em right where I want 'em!" Mark said in the confessional, smirking. "Now to push those two together!"

"Now, pick team names!"

With Mark's team…

"I guess we'll want to stick with the Screaming Gophers series?" Mark said.

"But me and Katie were Killer Bass!" Sadie said.

"Well, the rest of us have been Screaming Gophers for longer than you've been Killer Bass, other than _Liam and Kitty._ "

"Oh, alright," Katie replied. "But how are we going to add the 4?"

"I know!" Sierra said. "We've brought in the 4th generation of castmembers: Mark, Paul, Tobias, Vladimir, Anna, Raaheel, Kim, and Liam! So, we'll be the Screaming Gophers Gen 4!"

"Sure!" Cody replied. Everyone else seemed to like it.

With Noah's team…

"Any ideas?" Owen asked.

"How about a classic from Izzy," Emma said, "Team E-Scope?"

"Sounds good!" Noah said.

"Izzy's just fine with that!" Izzy replied.

"Let's go with it!" Owen said. Gwen, Trent, and Sammy all gave approving looks.

With Beth's team…

"Hm, what should we call ourselves?" Beth said.

"Let's flip a coin!" Lindsay said. "Heads, we win, Tails, victory is ours!"

"Uh, remember Team Victory from season 3?" Gwen asked. "I don't think so."

"Actually, we could use that quote," Trent said. "Maybe the curse doesn't apply in the use of a non-season 3 quote?"

"Well, I don't have any better ideas," LeShawna said. "But that's really long, and you saw what happened to the last long name! How about just 'the coins?'"

"Alright," Trent replied. "After all, it's just a name."

"Yeah, you're right," Lindsay replied. No one objected.

With Josee's team…

"Hey, we're all from either Canada or Russia," Ezekiel said.

"You forgot me," Raaheel replied. "I'm from Hungary."

"Actually, come to think of it," Geoff said, "we have more countries of origin for our peeps than any other team, at 3."

"Actually, that ties us with Mark's team," Bridgette replied. "They have Canada, the US, and the UK."

"Well, ultimately, I was born in the US."

"I was born in Micronesia."

"I was born in Russia," Vladimir said.

"I'm all Canada, eh?" Ezekiel said.

"I was born in Jordan, actually," Raaheel said.

"And I was actually born in France, before we moved to Canada," Josee said.

"How about the World's Team?" Raaheel said.

"Sure!" everyone else replied.

"Well, this hasn't been a very wordy episode," Heather said. "The teams for the 4 team stage have been established! Will the Screaming Gophers Gen 4 win every challenge? Will Bermuda Square stay out on top? Will Gwen get her shot at redemption? What other surprises will we have in store for our contestants? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	21. Episode 19: The Mark Job

**A/N: Happy belated birthday to me (it was Feb. 17)! These 4-team stage chapters will be a bit slower to come out, but once we hit the 2-team stage (we're skipping any 3-team stage), they'll come out a lot faster. I'm hoping to release the finale exactly on April 1 for Cody's birthday. If I don't get the finale out on April 1, I'll release another fanfic featuring Cody and the rest of Bermuda Square instead, from after 60 Club (I'll be careful to have no spoilers, tho).**

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Heather said. "It was a competition on the Krypton Factor to stay in the game! The mass sudden death elimination was the first of its kind in Total Drama history! Liam and Emma quickly pulled out ahead, and kept getting first and second place finishes, but in the end, Liam's knowledge pulled him to victory. Gwen and Carrie didn't far as well, 2 points apart from last at the end of the game, and after they both got a question wrong, we had to ask a tiebreaker. Gwen won, though, since she faced Owen in the finals of season 1, and Carrie, Anna, and Brick all got the boot. We're going to kick things off with a triple elimination! How will the contestants fare when they face today's game show? Will the Screaming Gophers Gen 4 carry on the winning legacy of the Screaming Gophers Mk III? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?!" Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers Gen 4…

"Any ideas on how to create more romantic friction between Liam and Kitty?" Mark asked Sierra.

"Force 'accidental' lip contact," Sierra replied. "They just need a little push!"

"Hm, alright."

"Well, that's our long term plan," Cody said. "But we need to make a choice now: do we take out Katie or Sadie first if we lose?"

"Well, here's my thoughts."

 **A/N: To the tune of** _ **I Can't Decide**_ **by the Scissor Sisters**

Mark: _It's not_

 _Easy being a manipulator!_

 _Despite what others might tell ya_

 _It's full of near impossible decisions_

 _And if you fuck up once, you are so screwed!_

 _You could get too much blood on your hands_

 _Or you could get left right behind_

Cody: _I always thought I was a good guy_

 _But you've primed and corrupted me!_

Mark: _It's just strategy, Cody_

 _I've gotta win this for my team!_

 _I can't decide_

 _On whose game needs to die_

 _They probably wouldn't return_

 _The other'd hang their head and cry_

 _We all know why_

 _Everyone's heart is dead inside_

 _They're cold and hard and petrified_

 _A billion dollars corrupted me_

 _So let's play for the money!_

 _I know_

 _How to convince people to vote with us!_

Sierra: _We're not afraid to use that power_

Eva: _To kick threats off this airliner!_

Mark: _But Katie and Sadie are our buffers!_

 _It's Katie's turn to stay for longer_

 _But Sadie's less independent than her_

Eva: _We've all gotta play for ourselves_

Mark: _But if we lose 3 times we will have to_

 _Vote out either Liam or Kitty_

 _And we don't want to do that, do we?_

Mark and Eva: _We can't decide_

 _On whose game needs to die_

 _They probably wouldn't return_

 _The other'd hang their head and cry_

 _We all know why_

 _Everyone's heart is dead inside_

 _They're cold and hard and petrified_

 _A billion dollars corrupted we_

 _So lets play for the money!_

Eva: _Katie could be our biggest threat_

Sierra: _But Sadie could lose us challenges_

Cody: _I won't deny, I'm gonna miss them_

 _When they're gone_

Mark: _But hey, it's just Total Drama_

 _Though they could return in the 3-team stage_

Eva: _Just like Dawn at the 5-team stage_

Cody, Sierra, Mark, and Eva: _We can't decide_

 _On whose game needs to die_

 _They probably wouldn't return_

 _The other'd hang their head and cry_

 _We all know why_

 _Everyone's heart is dead inside_

 _They're cold and hard and petrified_

 _A billion dollars corrupted we_

 _So let's play for the money!_

 **A/N: Name of song: Best Buffer Friends**

"Yeah, that's the thing," Mark said. "Katie's clearly the bigger threat, but she's more useful in challenges, except when it comes to directions. The question is: do we think we can pick up the slack?"

"Well, we won a lot of the challenges in the 5 team stage!" Eva said.

"Yeah, but those were physical. This is all intellectual. Have you never seen a British game show? They're all quizzes! The Brits know how to reskin a quiz in all sorts of crazy ways to give away money!"

"Yeah, you could have easily won the last one with no physical ability at all," Eva noted. "And that had a round that was _purely_ physical!"

"They add a lot of physical elements into their game shows," Mark noted. "One of my favorites is this one called _The Whole 19 Yards,_ where the players are asked questions on the buzzer, but the buzzer's at the other end of a 19-yard obstacle course."

"I bet Vladimir could clean up at that one!" Sierra said.

"Yeah, well, everyone knows that Vladimir's aligned to us, which puts a target on his back, sadly."

"So, do we go for Dave or Sky first?" Lindsay said in the confessional, with her and Beth sitting on Tyler's lap.

"Well, Sky could actually do some damage," Beth noted. "She's a strong athlete who's too nice for her own good."

"She's no Ella, though," Tyler noted. "And we need to find a way to get to Mark."

"They're both Mark's allies, remember," Lindsay replied. "No matter who we vote out, it'll annoy Mark."

"Well, I say we go for Sky," Beth replied. "She nearly won season 6, only last summer."

"Good point. Tyler?"

"I vote Sky, too," Tyler replied.

"And I also like this plan," Lindsay asked. "You want this one, Beth?"

"Sure. But if she doesn't fail in the challenge, Sky's all yours, Lindsay."

"Awesome." They laughed maniacally.

In 5th class, with the Coins…

"Hey, Sky, Dave!" Mark said.  
"What's up?" Dave replied.

"Hey, if you want to stay in, you've gotta take out Beth."

"What?" Sky replied. "Why Beth?"

"Well, she, Lindsay, and Tyler are all super close, so if they take out Cameron or LeShawna, they'll take you out with no problems. I know they've got LeShawna on their side, so you'll need to distract her from them and get Cameron on your side. Backstab him if you have to, I guess. Anyway, I only say Beth since she's the only one that's won a season. And you saw her in the finale; her knowledge of the other contestants is rivaled only by Sierra!"

"Good point. Will do."

"Good. You're only going to be able to force a tiebreaker, though. I can't help you, since I've got other problems to deal with. Good luck."

"Thanks." Mark left, and Sky called Cameron over.

"Hey, Cameron!" Sky called. Cameron came over and sat down next to her and Dave.

"Yeah?" Cameron replied.

"You know, I've realized you're the only second generation cast member left in the game!"

"Huh, you're right!" Cameron replied. "But I should just keep playing."

"Well, who knows if the curse will hit you next? I want to propose an alliance with you. You're really nice, and could be useful for us later on!"

"Thanks! And sure, you seem to be nice."

"Good. Now, Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth are pretty close, no? We need to vote one of them off. Mark thinks that Beth's the biggest threat."

"But Beth won't get us voted out! How is Beth a threat?"

"She's popular and nice."

"It's challenge time!" Heather said over the PA. "Everyone to the bus!"

"Think about it for the challenge," Dave said.

At a studio somewhere in London...

"Welcome to today's game show!" Alejandro said. "Today, we're going to play _The Bank Job_. This one didn't last for very long, but it's really tough to win. Today, it will be triple elimination. Only the team that wins will be safe. You'll compete in 3 rounds, where, if you can answer a question correctly, you can take money out of a safe deposit box, and have the choice to stay or leave the vault. If you are still in the vault when time expires, or you have the least amount of money when everyone leaves the vault, your team will be eliminated from the challenge, and be up for elimination tonight. Between rounds, you will switch players. Note that the players you have play today will not be eligible to play in the game show tomorrow, and each player can only play one round. Make your choice for your players now."

With the Screaming Gophers Gen 4…

"Well, we need to establish 4 smart players," Mark said. "This is triple elimination, and I seriously doubt the next one will be as well."

"This one has no physical element, either," Eva said. "As Mark said, a lot of game shows here do. As such, I will reserve myself for tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, we need our 4 best minds. This is triple elimination! I'm betting there will be Total Drama trivia abounding, so Cody, Sierra, you're up. I know a lot of random facts, too, so I nominate myself for an early round. Cody should probably go later, since he's so smart, and we can only use him once. Liam, this doesn't really seem like the show for you. You'll play tomorrow. I'm going to also bench Kitty, since I want her and Liam competing _together_. Which means Katie, Sadie, one of you is going up. Imma be honest with you, you two are the targets if we lose, so it's only fair that you have some say in your fate."

"Well, Katie's smarter than me at everything but directions!" Sadie said. "She's the logical, smart one, I'm the strong, remembering one."

"So, Katie's up?"

"Yeah!" Katie replied. "I'll say I'm smarter, but I'll concede that Sadie's, like, WAY stronger. She can press 70!"

"What kind of press?" Eva asked.

"Bench press."

"Pssh, you girls don't know real strength." She proceeded to lift up a car with one arm, causing Mark's jaw to drop, and his eyes to widen.

"You, somehow, just got even more awesome!" Mark said. "I didn't think that was possible!" Eva smirked, knowing she was overpowering Mark.

"What's going on with me car?!" said a passerby.

"Sorry about that!" Eva put the car down.

"Wait, Eva, is that you?"

"Straight from Total Drama 60 Club!"

"Huh, I'll be honest; I thought you'd get voted out by now!"

"Not on my watch," Mark replied, kissing her on her freckle.

"Eva got a boyfriend?" asked another passerby.

"And Sierra and Cody are dating," the first passerby replied. "Not only that, they're like Geoff and Bridgette!"

"Not dating!" Sierra said.

"Didn't you see episode 15?" Cody said. "We're engaged!" The second passerby's face showed extreme shock, before he passed out.

"He's probably all hung up on season 3," Liam noted.

"EARLY season 3," Kitty added.

"Early season 3 is officially my 2nd least favorite part of Total Drama," Cody said, "because I'm still reminded there was a time I didn't like Sierra. That would be behind when I got mauled by a bear in season 1. Sierra would have been useful there!" They all shared a laugh.

"Not your fault," Mark said. "You got blindsided! I'd probably react the same way if I suddenly got a stalker at first, but I'd befriend her. Unlike you, though, I wouldn't date her, unless said stalker was Eva. But she's not exactly the stalker type."

"Nor would I want one," Eva replied. "Of course, who'd stalk me?"

"Yeah, you're not exactly the type who'd get stalkers. There are certian types of people that attract stalkers. Cody is one of them, as is extremely obvious. I, however, am not, but to be honest, anyone that does stalk me, I'd probably strut around with as a trophy, like 'I'm so good, she's following me everywhere!'"

"There go your stalkers!"

"Eh, you already scared them off!" They both laughed at the remark. "As I said, Seattle doesn't really have a stalker culture. If I did get stalkers, though, I'd probably use them to my advantage. If they'll do anything for me, might as well gain some ground! My 8th grade crush played that game on me. She wasn't unlike you, Eva. I've always wanted muscular, athletic, tomboyish girls. Last thing I want to date is a girly girl or a princess. I may be a jock, but I'm not gonna be your knight in shining armour."

"You picked the right girl."

"Well, I unearthed the side of you the show hasn't seen. And it's a side I'd fall in love with any day. Also, I totally understand your freakout in season 1. Anyone stole my phone, I'd probably react much the same way."

"Well, with you, Eva's actually pretty nice!" Katie noted. "I see why you'd fall in love with this Eva!"

"Still, I gotta ask," Eva said, "did you always think well of me, or did it just begin here?"

"I always knew there was this side of you," Mark replied. "I knew you weren't a total musclehead, that you had this sweet side, albeit manipulative as well. But the manipulative part is probably my fault."

"We're on Total Drama!"

"Mmm-hmm. I'll go first, Katie goes second, Cody goes third… and I miscounted. There's only 3 spots."

"Seriously? Alejandro said 3 rounds!" Kitty replied.

"I was thinking 'there's 4 people, so we need 4 guys!' Anyway, the new order is: Me, Sierra, Cody. Any objections?"

"What about me and Sadie?" Katie asked. "You said it's only fair that we get a say in our fate!"

"Do you actually think you can do better than us?" Cody asked. "If you can, go ahead, but if not, we'll save you for tomorrow. Remember: we need to be at the absolute top of our game, for your sake."

"Hm… yeah, you're right."

With Team E-Scope…

"Well, we've got some pretty smart people on this team!" Sammy said.

"We don't want to exhaust all our best players today, remember," Emma replied. "I think me and Noah should go on the same game."

"Of course you do."

"Well, tonight's triple elimination," Noah noted. "So I think me, Emma, and Cameron should all go. We're probably the smartest on the team. The rest of you are more physical powerhouses, you know?"

"Yeah, but what order?" Sammy asked.

"I'll go first, Emma will go second, and you'll go third." No one said anything else.

With the Coins…

"I'll do this," Cameron said.

"Well, obviously," LeShawna replied.

"Sky, how about you?" Beth asked.

"I had a feeling she'd fail, getting her ass voted off!" Beth said in the confessional.

"Sure!" Sky replied. "Dave's pretty smart, too."

"Eh, why not?" Dave replied. "Obviously, Cameron's the smartest, so we should save him for the finals."

"Yeah," Cameron replied, "that makes sense. But who goes first?" Sky and Dave looked at each other for a few moments, unsure.

"I know!" Lindsay said. "Let's flip a coin! Heads, Dave goes first, tails, Sky goes first!" She pulled out a looney, and flipped it. It landed on tails.

With the World's Team…

"I'll go first," Raaheel volunteered.

"Sure," Josee replied. "Vladimir, you've done this sort of a thing before. Wanna go second?"

"Alright," Vladimir replied. "And Ezekiel can go third."

"Let's do this!"

 **A/N: All pop culture questions are in-universe, unless declared to be from the human universe.**

"I'm coming to you from a bank in the middle of London," Heather said. "Why? Look over here." The camera panned to the vault. "This bank vault contains half a million pounds in cold, hard cash, which our contestants will need to keep themselves off the chopping block. Players from the 4 teams are about to enter the vault, and are playing for safety in Total Drama 60 Club. Who will win immunity for their team?" The theme song for The Bank Job played.

"Let's meet the first 4 contestants," Alejandro said. "Playing for the Screaming Gophers Gen 4, Mark! For Team E-Scope, Noah! For the Coins, Sky! And for World's Team, Raaheel!" The 4 contestants entered, to the applause of the crowd. "We've explained how the game works already, so let's play The Bank Job!"

"Alright, contestants!" Heather said. "How are we doing tonight?"

"I'm real scared about this," Raaheel said.

"Yeah, whoever loses the first round will probably get voted out," Noah noted.

"Which only makes this super high stakes," Heather replied. "We have many Total Drama fans out in the lobby, and your friends and family, but here in the vault, you are on your own, fighting for your team and your guaranteed places in the final 25. To start, we have £150,000 in the vault. It has been randomly distributed among these 26 safe deposit boxes by Tobias. Note that, unlike in the original version, any money you win carries over between rounds, so it's in your best interest to get as much as possible. There's 90 seconds on the clock to get rich and get out. Let's play The Bank Job!" The lights flickered, indicating the beginning of the game. "And so, we begin our night. Be careful, because, as Noah said, whoever loses this first round runs a serious risk of getting voted out. Start the clock! Who was voted for in the finale of Total Drama Action despite never reaching the finale?" Noah buzzed in. "Noah?"

"Izzy."

"We'll accept that!" The clock stopped at 1:22. "Legitimately, it was actually 'Explosivo,' but it was one of Izzy's alter egos. Noah, pick a box. Be warned, all of you, however, that there are at least 4 empty boxes. Tobias didn't give me an exact number." The crowd laughed. "Pick a box!"

"I'll take 14," Noah replied.

"OK, number 14! Alejandro, unlock the box!" Alejandro did, revealing that it was worth £6,000. "£6,000! Nice!" Alejandro took the money out of the box, and handed it to Heather. "So, Noah, you can either take the money you've won, or keep playing. If you keep playing, you do risk time running out on you, but if everyone else leaves with more than £6,000, you'll send your team to the chopping block. Noah, what will you do?"

"I'm gonna stay," Noah replied.

"And Noah stays in the vault. Start the clock! In May 2018, what collegiate North American basketball player was arrested for crashing into a White Spot after receiving a concussion in his game on the same day?" Raaheel buzzed in. "Raaheel?"

"Derrick Altwin," Raaheel replied.

"No-"

"Altwin." Raaheel thought she said something wrong.

"No, it was Julian Arafat. You're locked out. What was guaranteed to all citizens of the Roman Empire?" Mark buzzed in. "Mark?"  
"Easy. Bread and Circuses."

"Correct, stop the clock!" 1:02 remained.

"Of course, Circuses meant fights to the death."

"Yes, it did. Pick a box!"

"26."

"Box 26! Unlock the box!" Alejandro opened the box revealing that it… was empty.

"Helpful," Mark replied, sarcastically.

"Asking this is like asking if Sierra loves Cody, but are you going to stay in the vault?"

"Uh, yeah! Everyone else will easily beat zero!"

"I thought so. Start the clock! What ice dancers were banned from the 2018 Olympic Games due to their actions on a popular reality TV show?" Noah buzzed in. "Noah?"

"Jacques Alamanta and Josee Voxer."

"Correct, stop the clock!" :46 remained. "Now, you're seeing how fast 90 seconds can go by! Pick a box!"

"How about 10?"

"Box 10! Unlock the box!" Alejandro opened the box, revealing £4,500. "£4,500! Not bad at all! Noah, you're up to £10,500. You're also the only one with any money. Will that be enough for you?"

"I don't think so! Let's play on!"

"He's gonna play on! Start the clock! Where on one's body would they normally wear a fascinator?" After a slight pause, Raaheel buzzed in. "Raaheel?"

"On their head."

"Correct, stop the clock!" :39 remained. "What box would you like?"

"Box 5, please."

"Alright, box 5! Unlock the box!" Alejandro opened the box, revealing £9,500. "That's a great total for you, Raaheel! £9,500! Will you take the money and leave, or stay in the vault?"

"39 seconds is a good amount of time. I'll stay in the vault!"

"OK, start the clock! In the human universe, which animation-making youtuber revealed that she always touches the outside of airplanes-" Mark buzzed in. "Mark?"

"...Let Me Explain Studios."

"Correct! Stop the clock!" :27 remained. "Mark, pick a box!"

"My lucky number, 12!"

"Box 12, unlock the box!" Alejandro opened box 12 revealing… £12,000! "Woah! £12,000! Well done, Mark! This could be a huge decision for you. Do you want to stay in the vault, or take the money and run?"

"Wow, this could be real tough. I mean, there's not much time left! It's a big risk regardless… eh, I don't think Sky can catch up. I'll leave."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"OK, and Mark is leaving the vault! Close your case!" Mark did so. "Mark leaves with £12,000. Please leave the vault, Mark!" The crowd applauded as Mark walked out into the lobby. "Well, we have the baseline. You've got 27 seconds to beat Mark's £12,000. There are bigger bundles than £12,000 in the vault, but not many. Start the clock! What human universe game show does Total Drama's elimination structure resemble?" Sky buzzed in. "Sky?"

"Survivor," Sky replied.

"Correct, stop the clock!" :20 remained. "Welcome to the game, Sky! Which box would you like?"

"Box 10, please."

"Box 10! If she finds more than £12,000, the Coins will be advancing to the next round! Unlock the box!" Alejandro opened the box revealing £2,500. "That's not gonna be very useful."

"Yeah, I'll stay."

"I could have guessed. Start the clock! In Total Drama World Tour, who was almost suffocated in the Statue of Liberty during-" Noah buzzed in. "Noah?"  
"Cody."

"Correct, stop the clock!" :16 remained. "The scene was not aired in the United States, but was shown on Netflix."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Sierra, I'd be dead!" Cody said. "Come to think of it, that applies to a lot of things on season 3!"

"But damn, that's one way to get taken out!" Mark replied.

"True that!"

"'Course, we're both at risk of our girlfriends taking us out with one of their vice grip hugs." Everyone in the bank laughed at Mark's remark.

"Yeah, he knows the power of these babies!" Eva said, flexing her arm muscles.

"Noah, pick a box!" Heather said.

"I'll take box 19," Noah replied.

"Box 19! Unlock the box!" Alejandro opened the box, revealing… £15,000! "Nice one, Noah! That's 10 times more than you needed! You're up to £25,500! I'm assuming you'll be leaving now?"

"Yes, I will."

"OK, close your case." Noah did so. "Noah leaves with £25,500! Please leave the vault!" The crowd cheered, as Noah exited the vault. "And Team E-Scope is safe. For now. Mark looks like he might be regretting leaving the vault!"

"Yeah, I am," Mark said.

"Well, try not to get voted out."

"I have Bermuda Square on my side! I'm not gonna get voted off!"

"You really shouldn't be so cocky," Sky warned. "If you lose the challenge, your alliance might not hold up."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Sky, Raaheel, you're both still in the vault. Sky, you need £9,500 to advance. Raaheel, you need only £2,500 to advance. You have 16 seconds to pull it off. The pressure cooker's on! Start the clock! In which country can you find the Kaaba?" Raaheel buzzed in. "Raaheel?"

"Saudi Arabia."

"Correct! Stop the clock!" :09 remained. "Raaheel, you've got a huge lead over Sky. Now's you chance to extend that lead, or better yet, beat Mark to guarntuee your team's safety through the first round. Pick a box."

"6, please."

"Box 6! Raaheel, you need £2,500 or more to gurantuee your team advancement to the second round. Unlock the box!" Alejandro unlocked box 6 revealing… that it was empty. "Nothing! That's gonna hurt. Raaheel, you have a £7,000 lead on Sky, and 9 seconds left. You could try to beat Mark and risk running out of time, or leave it to Sky to get enough money and risk her doing so. Regardless, you'll be taking a huge gamble. If you leave, the Screaming Gophers Gen 4 are guarntueed safety to the next round. Huge, huge decision here, Raaheel, and it could be the difference between life and death in this game. It could be the decision that determines who gets the billion dollars! Do not make this choice lightly. Do you want to stay in the vault, or leave with £9,500?"

"Wow, this is a tough decision. But, I will have to…

…

…

…

…

...leave the vault."

"Raaheel, please close your case." Raaheel did so. "Raaheel leaves with £9,500. Please leave the vault!" The crowd cheered as Raaheel walked out. Raaheel sat down in the danger seat, while Mark moved next to Noah on the couch.

"Sky, you're the only one left in the vault. We probably only have time for one more question. You need to get it right and get £7,000 to force a tie, more to beat Raaheel. Start the clock! In the 2020 Olympics, who won gold at women's gymnastics?"

"Jessica Taylor."

"Correct! Stop the clock!" The clock stopped at :03. "Seriously close game! I'm not really surprised you knew the answer to that. Anyway, pick a box!"

"Box 2, please."

"Box 2! Unlock the box!" Alejandro opened the box, revealing… £6,500! "Ooh! That's gonna be huge! You don't advance just yet, but we have time for one last question. They're in incriments of £500, so anything but an incorrect answer or an empty box will at least force a tie. Start the clock! What stadium is usually used by-" The clock ran out. "I began the question in time, so I'll finish- stadium is usually used by the Washington State High School Football State Championships?"

"Uh… Tacoma Dome?"

"Correct! Now, just pick anything but an empty box!"

"Box 17, please."

"Box 17! Unlock the box!" Alejandro opened the box. Sky had her fingers crossed, Raaheel was on her knees with a nervous expression on her face, Beth was hiding a smirk, and Mark looked slightly worried. Alejandro revealed the box to contain…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Nothing.

"NO!" Sky yelled, her hands covering her face, as she fell to her knees. A look of anguish spread across her face.

"YES!" Raaheel yelled, jumping up.

"You're not safe yet, girl," Mark reminded.

"I don't think Vladimir's gonna blow it," Raaheel replied.

"Shit, that was scary!" Raaheel said in the confessional. "Just goes to show; 9 seconds can be more than you think!"

"That was just bad luck!" Sky said in the confessional. "My team won't vote me off for that… right? Please help me, Mark!"

"Eh, Sky will be a minor loss," Mark said in the confessional. "I won't backstab my allies unless I absolutely have to, but really, she cost the challenge, and with the Tripartite Alliance around, she's bascially doomed. I'm not going to waste my time. Sorry, Sky, but I'm not Atlas!"

"And with that, the Coins will be sending someone home," Heather said. "Now, let's meet our second round contestants! From the Screaming Gophers Gen 4, Sierra! From Team E-Scope, Emma! And from the World's Team, Vladimir!" The crowd cheered as the contestants walked into the vault. "Each of you begin with the money you got in the previous round. You each have 2 cases, but you can only put one bundle in each case, and you can only leave the vault when both cases are full. When you get a bundle, you can either close a case, or throw it away in hopes of getting a better one. There's 90 seconds on the clock to get rich and get out! Start the clock! In the human universe, which band's song says that 'I can't decide whether you should live or die?'" After a slight pause, Vladimir buzzed in. "Vladimir?"

"Scissor Sisters."

"Correct, stop the clock!" 1:18 remained. "Vladimir, Raaheel left you with £9,500. You need more than £1,000 to take the lead over the Screaming Gophers Gen 4, and £16,000 to beat Team E-Scope. But really, assuming Emma doesn't run out of time, Team E-Scope is probably going to advance to the finals. Vladimir, pick a box."

"In Russia, we have what is known as the golden number," Vladimir replied. "In most game shows, anything related to this number will get you a lot of money. That number is 15. So, I pick 15."

"Box 15, the golden box! Unlock the box!" Alejandro opened box 15, revealing… £23,500! The crowd went wild, as Vladimir was visibly shocked. He touched his head with his hand, still trying to register what happened. "Woah! Huge money for you, Vladimir! This is more of a rhetorical question, but will you take the money and close a case?"

"Yes, I will."

"With that, you're up to £33,000! You have one case left. Shut your case!" Vladimir closed his first case. "Remember: you must close both cases to leave the vault. Start the clock! In the human universe, who is the longest reigning English mon-" Emma buzzed in. "Emma?"

"Queen Elizabeth II."

"Correct, stop the clock!" 1:13 remained. "Pick a box, Emma!"

"How about box 2?"

"Box 2! Unlock the box!" Alejandro opened the box, revealing… £6,000. "£6,000, not too bad! You have £25,500 from Noah, so you're £7,500 behind Vladimir and the World's Team. Will you take the £6,000, or trash it and look for a bigger bundle?"

"I don't like that low value. Throw it back!"

"OK, £6,000 down the chute!" Heather handed the money back to Alejandro, who threw it out. "1:13 to go! Start the clock! What is considered the luckiest number in the Chinese version of Total Drama due to-" Sierra buzzed in. "Sierra?"

"6."

"Correct! Stop the clock!" 1:06 remained. "Due to the winning contestant of the first season arriving at the location in that position. Not a surprise that you knew that one."

"Well, I'm more into the North American version, obviously."

"Anyway, pick a box!"

"12, please."

"Box 12! Unlock the box!" Alejandro opened the box, revealing… £10,000!

"£10,000! That could be useful! You're £13,500 behind Team E-Scope, and £21,000 behind the World's Team, thanks in no small part to the Russian Golden Number actually working around here. Do you want to take it, or look for a bigger bundle?"

"I'll take it!"

"And Sierra takes £10,000! Shut your case!" Heather put the £10,000 into Sierra's first case, and Sierra closed it. "Sierra and Vladimir both have one case open, and Emma has both cases open. Start the clock! In the human universe, what country is the group Italobrothers from?" No one buzzed in. "Germany. In international rules, how long is a basketball quarter?" Vladimir buzzed in. "Vladimir?"

"10 minutes."

"Correct, stop the clock!" :49 remained. "Let's see if you can get lucky this time! Any other golden numbers from Russia?"

"Nah, 15's the one. I'll go with 23."

"Box 23! Unlock the box!" Alejandro opened box 23, revealing… that it was empty. "Ooh, empty. That's gonna hurt. Well, let's continue! Start the clock! In the 2019 novel, what dispute triggered the North American War?" Emma buzzed in. "Emma?"

"US foreign policy."

"Correct!" :44 remained.

"Emma, please choose a box," Heather said.

"Box 17, please," Emma replied.

"OK, box 17! You're £7,500 behind Vladimir. Unlock the box!" Alejandro opened box 17, revealing… £12,000! "Throwing away the £6,000 might have been the right thing to do! Do you want the £12,000?"

"Yeah, I'll take it!"

"You're up to £37,500 with that. Shut your case!" Emma closed her first case. "Everyone has one case closed, and we're a little more than halfway through. Just goes to show that 90 seconds is a lot of time in Total Drama! Heck, 90 seconds on the jet cold determine whether you stay or go! 44 seconds remain to get rich and get out! Start the clock! In the human universe, who won the 2016 MLS Cup?" Vladimir buzzed in. "Vladimir?"

"The Seattle Sounders."

"We'll accept that! Stop the clock!" :36 remained. "Seattle Sounders FC. Anyway, Vladimir, pick a box!"

"How about 7?"

"Box 7! Unlock the box!" Alejandro opened box 7, revealing… £7,500. "£7,500! Vladimir, do you want to take it and leave?"

"Knowing how big the bundles are, I don't want to take something so puny. Throw it out."

"I only had one box left, and Sierra's the biggest Total Drama superfan in the world!" Vladimir said in the confessional. "She'd get so many boxes! I figured that I had to get her out of the vault, get a £30,000 lead, or run her out of time, otherwise, I'd come in last and get voted out again!"

"Well, alright, then! This would give you the lead over Emma, and almost certainly send you to the finals! Let's continue! In what country would you find Maccu Piccu?" Vladimir buzzed in. "Vladimir?"

"Brazil."

"No, Peru. You're locked out. The first episode of Total Drama Action was named what?" Sierra buzzed in. "Sierra?"

"Monster Cash."

"Correct, stop the clock!" :21 remained. "Sierra, pick a box! You need more than £11,000 to get out of last place and overtake Vladimir."

"Box 21 then."

"OK, box 21! Unlock the box!" Alejandro opened box 21, revealing… £3,000. "This is more a a rhetorical question, but-"

"Throw it out."

"£3,000, down the chute!" Alejandro threw out the money.

"I needed to run Vladimir out of time," Sierra said in the confessional. "There's no way I could catch up like that in 21 seconds, especially since he's still got a case open!"

"Start the clock!" Heather said. "In the human universe, what band's song declares that 'heads will roll, heads will roll, heads will roll, on the floor?'" After a slight pause, Emma buzzed in. "Emma?"

"The Yeah Yeah Yeahs."

"Correct, stop the clock!" :10 remained. "If you don't pick an empty box, you should be out of here. Pick a box!"

"Box 6, please."

"Box 6! Unlock the box!" Alejandro unlocked box 6, revealing… £1,500.

"I'm going to take it and get out of here, and leave Sierra and Vladimir to fight it out."

"OK, then!" Heather put the money in Emma's second case. "Shut your case!" emma did so. "Emma leaves with £39,000 for Team E-Scope. Please leave the vault!" Emma grabbed her cases, and the crowd cheered as Emma walked out.

"So, it's down to Vladimir and Sierra. There are 10 seconds remaining, which I think gives us 2 questions. Unless Sierra beats £39,000, which would require more than £17,000, either Vladimir or Sierra will be eliminated and put their team on the chopping block. £11,000 separates the two of you, and you both only have one case open, but as we've seen, 10 seconds can be a lot of time. Sky nearly dodged getting her team knocked off with only 9 seconds, but had some bad luck. Start the clock! In Total Drama World- we can't do that. What episode did Sie- can't do that either. No… no… no…" Time ran out. "Ugh, all of these questions were about things Sierra said! We can't ask a question about contestant quotes or actions if the contestant themself is in the vault. I never asked a question, so can we put 10 seconds back on the clock, please?" The clock reset to :10. "Good. Lemme find a question… OK, here we go. Who was the first person Cody flirted with in season 1?" Vladimir buzzed in. "Vladimir?"

"Gwen."

"No, he flirted with Lindsay, Bridgette, and LeShawna sim-" Heather was interrupted by the clock running out. "Simultaneously."

"What? I thought it was just LeShawna!" Sierra said.

"The best flirters can flirt with as many ladies as he wants to at once!" Cody said.

"Yes, the _best_ ," Noah said, sarcastically.

"At least I got a girlfriend first!"

"Oh, you mean the psycho you call Big Purple?"

"She is not insane! Not anymore!"

"Ladies, please!" Mark said, to both Cody and Noah's annoyance.

"My alliance currently consists of," Mark said in the confessional, "me, my wall of muscle, the girl obsessive, the boy obsessive, the sarcasm spasm, his girlfriend, the shy but sweet girl, the Russian badass who we currently have to beat, the non-normal guy who call himself normal, the gymnast, the adrenaline junkie, and the selfie addict."

"I'm not addicted!" Kitty said, busting into the confessional. Immediately after saying this, she grabbed Mark, and took a selfie with him.

"Fine, you're whatever comes right before addicted." Mark's cell phone rang, with the Michigan fight song as the ringtone. "And the Wolverines are calling!" Mark picked up his phone. "Hey, Mr. Michigan!"

"So, what, did Team E-Scope just win?" Vladimir asked.

"Well, normally, this would go to a tiebreaker," Heather said. "But since SeahawkLover12 is already up to 6,500 words and has taken too long to release this chapter, yes! Sierra, Vladimir, you both ran out of time! Since Vladimir's in the lead, but only because he found that massive bundle, the World's Team gets second class, while the Screaming Gophers Gen 4 get 5th class. Team E-Scope, congratulation, you have won!"

"Oh, yeah, you tried to flirt with me after you flirted with those 3!" Eva pointed out.

"It sorta worked!" Mark joked. "Woo! Bermuda Square!"

"I wouldn't exactly call trying to get a high five flirting," Emma said, "even if it is season 1 Cody."

"True. I mean, I do that with my teammies all the time after a win!"

"High fives tend to work for that!" Eva noted. "Still can't believe Justin tricked me in Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island."

"He was playing every girl there!" Vladimir replied.

"But frankly, he's pretty good if he can make EVA go all mushy," Gwen noted.

"Which makes me at least 6 times better!" Mark added.

"Wow, well played with the indriect complisult!" Alejandro mentioned.

"And there's Alejandro, AKA, Justin on brains. Or I guess Justin is Alejandro as a zombie."

"Anyway, back to Cody's so-called flirting," Sierra said, "you know that it didn't change the fact that you're allied to us much! Mark set me up with Cody, you fell for Mark, you got into Bermuda Square!"

"That is true," Eva noted. "But let's get back to the jet, shall we?"

"Gophers, Coins, World's Team," Alejandro said, "I'll see you at elimination."

In 6th class, with the Coins…

"Hey, Cameron!" Lindsay said. "You know, I've realized you're the only second generation cast member left in the game!"

"Huh, you're right!" Cameron replied. "But I should just keep playing."

"Well, who knows if the curse will hit you next? I want to propose an alliance with you. I mean, with Mark trying to get Sky to target you and all…"

"Wait, what?!"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did. So, Sky's coming for me?"

"Yep!" Tyler said. "That seems to be her plan! Hey, Lindsay, since Sky's trying to get people voted out, maybe we should take her down! You _know_ how much of a target we are!"

Lindsay gasped. "Wow, that is so true! Let's vote off Sky!"

"You in, Cam?"

"Well, she did offer me an alliance, so that makes sense! Sure! In fact, how about we form our own alliance?"

"Sure!" Tyler replied. "But what should we call it?"

"I've heard the word 'Tripartite' before, and it sounds cool!" Lindsay said. "How about that?"

"Well, Tripartite does mean 'consisting of 3 parties,'" Cameron replied, "so I guess it fits! Sure!"

In 5th class, with the Screaming Gophers Gen 4…

"Hey, Mark!" Sadie said, with Katie.

"Hey, Katie and Sadie!" Mark said. "What up?"

"Yeah, we sorta know you're gonna vote one of us off," Katie said.

"Yeah. That's just the way the game goes; you're not in Bermuda Square, so we have to vote one of you off. I just don't know which one! You're both so nice!"

"Well, we talked," Sadie replied, "and we've agreed that I should go first. Katie was voted off first in season 1, so it's her turn to go further."

"OK, then. I'll tell Bermuda Square. Thanks. I'll see you later. Just know that this vote will be real hard for me, and I want us to be friends after the show. But right now, I've gotta be a little cold, otherwise, Sierra's gonna get the boot!"

"Then why not vote Sierra?"

"Because she's my 3rd closes ally, behind Cody and Eva? Of course, Eva's much more than an ally. She's my wall of muscle! Anyway, I am so sorry about this, Sadie, but I've got no other option but Katie. It's either you or her, and you want it to be you. I may be manipulative, but I like to think that I'm anything but evil." Mark paused, and looked up, then back at the BFFFLs. "You like me, right?"

"Yeah, you're, like, one of the nicest guys on the show!" Katie replied.

"You may not be hot on the outside," Sadie replied, "but on the inside, you're hunkier than Justin!"

"Thanks, that… it really means a lot," Mark replied. "Knowing that you two don't hate me, even though I'm going to be your downfall for now. And, I actually like almost all of you! Except Amy. Amy, she's a scumbag who I would never want to be seen in public with."

"I know, right? Total witch!"

"Yeah. And to Sammy, a girl that, if she was food, would be one of those Swedish Fish!" Mark pulled out a bag of Swedish Fish. "My 3rd favorite candy, behind Twix and Milky Way. Point is, she's sweet. Amy, on the other hand, would be a burned bowl of salt. Possibly still on fire."

"And Eva?"

"A plate of deep fried sushi; hard and full of protein. I LOVE deep fried sushi."

"Well, that's one way to put it," Katie replied. "Say, what about me and Sadie?"

"Mashed potatoes and gravy. Really good together, but one's not so great without the other. You decide who is what, because it depends on what we're talking about." Katie and Sadie chuckled at this.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked.

"Mark's comparing people to food!" Sadie replied.

"This, I gotta see!" Kitty pulled out her phone, and began recording. "Do me, Mark!"

"Hm… Catfish. Bit of a pun on your name, but you're not anything like the other fish. You've got your own way of doing things, and you don't give a single fuck if the world doesn't like it! You're going places, girl. Catfish is really the only cooked seafood I like, other than crab and New England clam chowder."

"Say, are you going to help Vladimir or Sky?" Kitty asked.

"They're basically fucked. There's nothing I can do, but leave Sammy and Vladimir, and Sky and Dave, hooked."

"Yeah, my love detector goes off around those guys! They're easily in love with each other."

"I'll be right back. I need to create a Sky-and-Dave moment."  
"Maybe we'll get lucky and Kitty and Liam will vote for Sierra?" Katie said in the confessional.

In 1st class, with Team E-Scope…

Vladimir walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked.

"Let him in," Sammy said, looking a little sad. Vladimir quickly wanled over to her.

"What's going on, Sammy?" Vladimir asked. "You don't look so good."

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"It's not nothing. I know something's wrong. I don't have to be Tobias to figure that out."

Sammy sighed. "Well, I'm just a little sad because you're probably going to get voted off. You know, you're the first boy that Amy hasn't stolen from me, but she'll have a chance!"

"I've seen Pahkitew Island, Sammy. I know what Amy really is. And yeah, I'm probably going to get voted out, but that doesn't mean I'll be gone forever! You'll see me after the show!"

"Yeah, but after it ends, you'll go back to Moscow, and I live in NYC!"

"Eh, that's only a few hours away! And besides, we're pretty rich from our winnings, and we've got an open invitation to London, Ontario, which isn't very far away! Sierra and Cody will easily help us see each other!"

"Yeah, but still, Amy's probably going to change what you see about me…"

"No matter what she throws at me, I promise, she can't change one fact about you: you're the sweetest girl on the face of the planet. And you've got a lot of competition! Amy could never steal that from you. I know not to trust her. I'll see you soon… but not too soon!" Sammy chuckled at that. He kissed Sammy on the cheek.

"Can I at least spend the rest of your time here with you?"

"No problem. Hm, but it seems your team doesn't want me here."

"Nah, you can stay," Emma said. "After all, you're probably just going to get voted out anyway!"

"Thanks," Vladimir replied.

In 6th class, with the Coins…

"So, now you're a schemer, too?" Dave said to Sky.

"What?" Sky replied.

"Well, Cameron just told me that Lindsay spilled a scheme by you to get him eliminated!"

"Uh, guys," Mark said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sky said.

"GUYS!" Mark said, louder.

"What is it, Mark?" Dave asked.

"I can explain everything, if you promise not to tell anyone, and to believe me."

"Well, if it's believable," Sky replied.

"Hey, I didn't believe it myself when I figured it out. What I'm going to tell you is going to sound… insane, at best."

"Spit it out!" Dave said.

"...Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth have created an alliance and are lying to get people voted out. They've only victimized Courtney so far, but it sounds like Sky is doomed."

"Really?" Dave replied. "Sounds wrong."

"And that's why you can't say anything. They don't like me, so if you say anything, they'll use that to get me voted out! They know I'm their biggest threat! Once I go down, they'll pick off the rest of Bermuda Square, than run away with the money!"

"It's so crazy, it's gotta be true," Sky said.

"Hm… I'll see."

"They're coming for you next, you know, Dave," Mark noted.

"Wow, this is terrible!" Sky said. "I can't believe this is how it's going down!"

"Believe it, Sky, before it blindsides you at elimination tonight." Mark turned away, and 'accidentally' bumped Sky into Dave. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there!" Dave replied by hugging Sky, who hugged back, before they let go.

"Say, what was with Kevin?" Dave asked.

"Oh, he was some deceptive guy who I was dating," Sky replied, "until I found out the night before I left for Pahkitew Island that he was cheating on me. I was gonna dump him, but never had a chance. I was sorta worried you'd be like him when I dumped you back in episode 9. But you didn't want to hear it in the finale!"

"So I may have jumped to some conclusions…"

"I can't say I didn't do the same thing. I am so sorry about this."

"No, I am. I fucked up. This is my fault."

"You know what? Forget season 6! Do you just want to declare us a couple before I get booted?"

"Sure." And with that, Dave and Sky shared a kiss.

"Let's just vote for Lindsay tonight, so Mark knows we believe him," Sky said.

"Good plan."

"Attention all losers!" Alejandro said over the PA. "It's time for elimination!"

At the elimination area…

The contestants were outside on some train tracks, with 2 London Underground trains on the racks on either side of them, and a huge thunderstorm rolling through. "Welcome to the Ruislip depot," Alejandro said.

"Couldn't we do this INSIDE?" Raaheel complained.

"I don't know about you, but I'm built for this weather!" Mark replied. "Heck,I do better in rain than in sun!"

"Anyway," Alejandro continued, "to my right, there is a London Underground train. There is also one to my left. In the left train are all the safe players, which right now, only consists of thos on Team E-Scope. In the train on my right are the voting booths, and where t eliminated contestants will leave. In the first car is where the Coins will vote. The Gophers will vote in the second car, and the World's team will vote in the third car. Coins, you may vote first."

"The Tripartite Alliance hereby eliminates Sky!" Lindsay, Tyler, and beth all voted.

"Sky. Didn't think she'd be a manipulator." LeShawna voted.

"I guess Sky!" Cameron voted.

"Lindsay," Dave voted.

"Lindsay. At least I have Dave now," Sky voted.

"Coins, you have cast your votes," Alejandro said. "The eliminated contestant must immediately return to the tube carriage, which will take them to the airport to catch the jet of losers. The following players are safe: Cameron…

Tyler…

Beth…

LeShawna…

And Dave. None of you got any votes. Lindsay, you're not exactly the brightest bulb on the tree. Would you be useful at all in these challenges? Sky, you cost your team this challenge. The last bag of packing peanuts goes to…

…

…

…" Lindsay looked nervous while hiding a smirk, while Sky looked defeated. "...

…

…

…

…

…

...Lindsay. Sky, by a 5 to 2 vote, the club has spoken."

"Sorry, guys," Sky said. "Guess I failed you."

"It's OK, Sky," Dave said. "I'll miss you so much!"

"Hey, I'll be rooting for you from wherever the aftermath set is."

"The aftermath show got canceled!" Heather said. "It wasn't popular enough! I guess we're not Geoff and Bridgette."

"Is that really a surprise?" Dave replied, sarcastically. Sky left Dave with a kiss on the cheek, before getting back on the train, with the doors closing behind her.

"The rest of you are safe… for now. Get on the other train, which will also take you back to the airport. The other one's going to London City, but you're going to Heathrow, where we parked the plane. Screaming Gophers Gen 4, you're next to vote!"

"Bermuda Square, as a collective, sadly votes for Sadie," Mark, Eva, Sierra, and Cody voted.

"Sierra," Katie and Sadie voted.

"Sadie. Sorry," Kitty voted.

"Gotta be Sadie," Liam voted. "Bermuda Square will never fall!"

"Screaming Gophers Gen 4, the votes are in," Alejandro said. "The following players are safe: Mark…

Kitty…

Liam…

Eva…

Cody…

And Katie. None of you got any votes. Sierra, you lost the challenge. Sadie… uh, I have no idea why you're here. But, the final bag of packing peanuts goes to…

…

…

…

…"

Sierra seemed calm while Mark was smirking, while Sadie looked defeated. "...

…

...Sierra. Sadie, by a vote of 6 to 2, the club has spoken."

"Well, I guess this is it," Sadie said.

"Just know, that was one of the hardest votes I've ever had to do," Mark said.

"OMG, no, Sadie!" Katie yelled.

"Sorry it has to be this way," Liam said.

"I'll miss you so much, Katie!" Sadie said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" They were both sad, as Sadie left, and broke into tears.

"Once again, I am so sorry, Katie..

"And with that, the rest of you are safe, for now," Alejandro said. Everyone but Mark and Sammy got on the safe train.

"Why aren't you getting on the train?" Josee asked.

"I love this weather!" Mark said.

"I need to see this elimination," Sammy replied.

"Well, OK. World's Team, you're the last one. Go."

"Vladimir," Josee voted.

"Raaheel," Vladimir voted.

"Vladimir. Overconfidence leads to this!" Raaheel voted.

"Raaheel's lucky Sky didn't beat her in round 1! She nearly lost it, and Vladimir had the right idea, so I vote for her," Bridgette voted.

"Sorry, Vladimir, but you lost it, dude," Geoff voted.

"Vladimir," Ezekiel voted.

"The votes are in!" Alejandro said. "The following players are safe: Geoff…

Bridgette…

Josee…

And Ezekiel. None of you got any votes. Raaheel, you nearly lost the first round. Vladimir, you lost the second round by being overconfident. The final bag of packing peanuts goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Vladimir was biting his fingernails, while Raaheel had her arms crossed, still nervous.

"...

…

…

…

…

…

...Raaheel. Vladimir, by a 4 to 2 vote, club has spoken."

"I guess I can't be totally surprised," Vladimir said. "This was my fault."

"It's OK, Vlad!" Sammy said.

"So, I'm Vlad now, huh?" They chuckled at that, before Sammy and Vladimir shared a hug.

"Hey, I'll see you soon," Sammy said. "But not too soon!"

"Yeah, heh heh." Sammy and Vladimir looked into each other's eyes, before sharing a final kiss.

"Awe!" Mark said. Soon, Sammy and Vladimir parted.

"Bye, Sammy!" Vladimir said.

"Bye, Vladimir!" Sammy replied. "I'll never forget you!"

"Nor will I!" The doors closed, seperating the two, as the loser train left.

"Rest of you, let's get a move on back to Heathrow!" Heather said. They all got on the train. "25 are left! Sammy has no Amy, no Jasmine, and no Vladimir; just Mark! How will our teams handle? Will Raaheel be able to make a comeback from her near elimination? How will Dave handle without Sky? How will Sammy handle with no Vladimir? How will Katie handle with no Sadie? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, right here, on-"

"Total!" Alejandro interrupted. "Drama! 60 Club!"

"You asshole."

"I love you, too."

"Argh!" Alejandro smirked, as Heather began to storm off, before pulling Alejandro with her. The episode ended with noises of them making out, and Mark flashing a smile.


	22. Episode 20: This Game is for Bluffers

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Heather said. "We played _The Bank Job_. Vladimir had some great luck… until he ran out of time. Mark sung a song about voting out Katie or Sadie. He then proceeded to not help his allies, Sky and Vladimir, though he did expose the Tripartite Alliance to Dave and Sky, after Lindsay framed Sky for trying to get Cameron voted off, before Sky, Vladimir, and Sadie got voted off. Who will go next? Will Mark be of any help to his allies? Will he succeed in getting Kitty and Liam together? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

In 5th class, with the Screaming Gophers Gen 4…

"Hey, Li- woah, Mark!" Alejandro said, noticing that Mark's face had a bunch of black marks on it. "What happened to your face?"

"This is going to sound totally weird," Mark replied, "but Eva managed to get her lipstick mixed up with my eye black! I didn't even know she wore lipstick!"

"It was supposed to be chap stick!" Eva replied.

"Anyway, she did the thing any normal person would do, and kissed me until the eye black wore off. So now, I have to wash it off." Mark looked both annoyed by this, but also seemed to somewhat like it.

"Anyway, Liam," Alejandro continued, "the network's decided to let you go skydiving, as long as we film it, to see if it can get some ratings. You can take one person of your choice with you. Who's it gonna be?"

"Dude, go for Kitty!" Mark said to Liam, failing at whispering.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Kitty replied, smirking.

"You wanna go skydiving, Kitty? Liam asked, knowing he'd have to be insane to ask anyone else at this point.

"Of course!" Kitty replied. Mark smirked, as he turned around, "accidentally" knocking Liam into Kitty's arms.

"Oh, sorry!" Mark said, smirking. "Did I accidentally-on-purpose knock you into Kitty?"

"Mark!" Liam yelled, partially annoyed, partially embarrassed, and partially happy.

"He's not gonna stop until we're dating, is he?" Kitty said.

"You is damn right!" Mark replied. "Not until you're hitched or eliminated!"

"Classic love-friction push!" Mark said in the confessional. "One of my more effective weapons, gives the pushee confidence to carefully fall into the other person. Hey, what's this?" Mark picked up a purple notebook, with Liam's name on it. "Huh. This could be strategy, or it could just be a diary of some sort. Of course, he probably calls it a journal. That's what we boys call diaries. Different format, I'll admit, but same idea." He opened the book. "Hm… Episode 1. ' _This billion is gonna be mine!'_ Uh, no, it'll be Bermuda Square's. ' _Too bad Kitty isn't here. I wonder if she's dating anyone? I know it's a celebrity crush, but dang, she's good! She's like, a female version of me!'_ Episode 14. ' _Kitty's in! Hm, maybe I could make some headway on her. After all, she's on Mark's team, and he's a master matchmaker! If I can get in good with Bermuda Square, that could be good news for me and Kitty! As for Kim, she's probably evil. I'm gonna try to play her so I can get some votes NOT against me, and so she won't target me.'_ Smart move, Liam! Episode 17. ' _Huh, Mark's trying to set me and Kitty up now! Nice! She is amazing! Hopefully, she'll like me, too. With Kim out of the picture, it's a straight shot to Kitty for me!'_ Wow, I didn't know Liam liked her for that long! Well, I'm not going to pull a Heather and read this to Kitty, but I'll ask Liam if he wants me to help him get the message across."

"Hey, Mark!" Cody said, busting in.

"Yeah?" Mark replied.

"I just intercepted something Tyler was trying to give to Lindsay. Check this out!" He handed Mark a red notebook, with Kitty's name on it.

"So, the Tripartite Alliance was trying to get their hands on Kitty's diary or something?"

"I don't know if Tyler's read it yet. If he has, we might have a problem."

"Have Sierra blackmail him for good measure, will ya?"

"Blackmail him with what?"

"It's SIERRA. She can probably find some humiliating secret to blackmail Tyler with."

"Well, I'll go tell her."

"And give me the thing. I need to make sure she's got no plans to backstab us. Better yet, if she likes Liam!"

"Why would Kitty be a backstabber?" As he said this, he handed the notebook to Mark.

"Who knows? Maybe she was primed and corrupted by Emma. You know how competitive she is! Heck, she turned down an alliance with her LOVE INTEREST on the Race for fear of distraction! Who knows what she might have done to Kitty for the game?"

"She probably wouldn't prime her. They're not necessarily going to split the money, and Emma would only need to beat Kitty to win."

"After the Ridonnculous Race? I'm not too sure about that statement. Kitty would probably get at least $250 mil if Emma won. Just, go blackmail Tyler before the Tripartite Alliance can do anything!"

"Got it." Cody walked out.

"Hm, let's see… ' _Wow, he is amazing! Liam is officially the most awesome guy I've ever met. He's like me, but with more adrenaline! Heck, he could be on the race with someone like Emma, and he'd still not let them ruin his fun! Maybe not a web guru, but who cares? Mark knows everything about love! If Mark succeeds (and I hope he does), we could be amazing together! I can just imagine us climbing Mt. Everest together, and kissing on the peak, the bobsledding back down! Well, we probably wouldn't do the second part, because we'd need to get the bobsled up, but maybe we'd be picked up by a helicopter and go skydiving over somewhere else in Nepal! I want him so bad!'_ Oh, it's working! Well, it's below me to do this with one diary, but considering that they both like each other… if it is immoral to do this, may karma forgive me, for I feel I am doing well. If the road to hell is paved with good intentions, then let me burn."

Mark hid Kitty's diary on Liam's seat with a sticky note pointing out the pages where Kitty spewed about Liam, and hid Liam's journal on Kitty's seat with a sticky note with the pages where Liam talked about Kitty. He smirked as he walked off, leaving love to run its course.

At the plane…

"Wow, a Grand Caravan," Liam said. " _How unusual_."

"What, you'd rather we use my 172?" James replied.

"No, but what about a helicopter?"

"I don't have a helicopter permit, man!"

"Well, I'll jump out of anything."

"What did you just say anyway?" Kitty asked.

"2 out of 3 skydivers use a Cessna Grand Caravan," Liam replied. "It can carry a lot of people and parachutes. The third skydiver uses either a helicopter or a cargo plane. There's also fighter jet skydivers, but those are just war veterans who got shot down and bailed out." Kitty laughed at Liam's remark.

"Well, let's get in the air!"

On the plane…

"So, what have you jumped out of before?" Kitty asked.

"Usually, I jump out of either a Grand Caravan or my parent's helicopter!" Liam said. "I have also registered jumps from an Antonov An-225, the biggest cargo plane in the world, 3 different biplanes, a triplane, a 172 on several occasions, and my most unusual jump, from a hot air balloon on my grandparents' farm directly into a corn maze!"

"Why would you jump into a corn maze?"

"Who needs a reason?! It was literally because it was the most unusual thing I could jump from and the most unusual landing zone I could find! Actually, one of my more unusual jumps was into a nuclear power plant tower! That was from a helicopter. Don't worry, it was abandoned and shut down."

"Oh, good. I wouldn't want to know what happens if you jump into a LIVE nuclear tower!"

"Nor do I. Maybe you grow an extra arm?" They laughed at Liam's remark.

"We're at the drop zone!" James said.

"Let's do this!" Liam said. He and Kitty put on their parachutes. "Skydiving custom: first-timers always go first. I think this is your first time."

"Actually, I've gone skydiving before."

"How high?"

"5,000 feet."

"We're at 7,500," James said.

"Then you still jump first," Liam replied. "New height record for you. I've gone a LOT higher."

"Alright," Kitty said. She stood with her back to the door, and fell backwards, with her arms crossed. Liam backed up, and did a running jump out of the door.

"You gonna jump?" James asked the cameraman.

"There's only 2 chutes!" the cameraman replied.

"Whoops. Well, close the door."

On Liam and Kitty's descent…

"You don't wanna pull until 2,000 feet!" Liam said. "That way, you get the most free fall possible safely! The more experienced you are, the later you can pull!"

"So, when's 2,000 feet?" Kitty replied.

"Just pull when I pull!"

"This is really fun!"

"I know, right! You gotta look down for the full effect!" Kitty did so, and then immediately hurled, and looked up.

"Vertigo!"

"Happened to me the first time, too. Hopefully, you don't hit anyone." Liam looked down. "Pull now!" They both pulled their ripcords.

"Woo! This is AWESOME!" Kitty said.

"Say, where'd you go skydiving last time? You said you've gone skydiving before!"

"Well, Emma and Noah got invited to join a team of researchers in Antarctica for an internship, and I got the chance to come along, but the landing strip got obstructed by penguins, so they had us skydive to the facility instead!"

"Damn, if I could do that in a blizzard, my life would be complete! Most extreme drop zone I've jumped to was in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, when I, along with my parents, got a chance to airdrop supplies into a village that got stranded thanks to a volcano on a humanitarian mission! You see, you can help the world and have some fun along the way!"

"Awe, that's so nice of you!"

"Yeah. It was actually my first jump, too! We only jumped because the runway got taken out by a landslide. I was only 13. Well, now you know how I got into extreme sports!"

"Well, it's a good first jump!"

"The best first jumps are memorable, for better or worse. You know, my parents first met when they were skydiving on the same plane. And my dad's parents met when their groups ran into each other while they were climbing Mount Rainier!"

"Wow, extreme sports are even in your blood!" Kitty said.

"Yep. My mom and dad's skydiving team has actually won several competitions! And guess where they were married?"

"On a plane?"

"Actually, they were married at the peak of Denali. They _were_ gonna get married on a plane, but the minister bailed out. Literally; the drop zone was moved thanks to another bunch of skydivers getting the drop zone, so everyone jumped out early. They wouldn't get married on the ground, so they went up Denali instead."

"That sounds so cool!" As she said this, she landed perfectly, while Liam wiped out into a building. Kitty couldn't help but snicker a bit after Liam gave a thumbs up.

"Beginner's luck…" Liam said, sounding a tiny bit annoyed but still blushing a bit, as he got up. Kitty chuckled at Liam's remark.

"Wow, we've really got to do that again!" Kitty said.

"Yeah! Hey, once this show is over, come on over to London, and I'll take you up in my helicopter!"

"Sounds fun!" They smiled at each other.

In 1st class, with Team E-Scope…

Sammy looked a little sad.

"What's up, Sammy?" Owen asked.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little sad that Vladimir's gone," Sammy replied.  
"Oh, that," Owen replied.

"Hey, I've been there before," Gwen said. "Remember when Trent got voted out in season 1, after Heather tricked everyone into voting for him?"

"Oh, yeah, I saw that scene." Mark walked in.

"Hey, Mark!" Sammy said.

"What up?" Mark replied.

"Eh, she's a little sad about Vladimir getting voted out," Owen said. "Gwen's trying to be someone she can relate to, after season 1, with Trent."

"But Gwen, you were ticked at Trent until a few seconds after you found out he got voted off!" Sammy said.

"True," Gwen replied, "but this is well more than a few seconds after Sammy learned Vladimir was eliminated."

"Course, Vladimir just blew it," Mark noted. "Anyway, let me handle this. I knew Vladimir, and I know Sammy very well. They were some of my closest friends in this game."

"I though Sierra and Cody were your closest friends, and Eva was your girlfriend!" Gwen said.

"Also true!"

"OK, Sammy's yours." The others walked off, leaving Mark and Sammy.

"Hey, Sammy, you know what?" Mark said. "Vladimir, he told me to tell you something if he got booted."

"What was it?" Sammy replied.

"I may not tell you this exactly as he wanted me to say it, but he told me to tell you that you gotta keep fighting! You've got so many haters to prove wrong, and so many people who support you! No one in this game dislikes you! At least, not personally. Right now, there's only 2 ways you can get the boot: if you blow a challenge, or a manipulator conspires to get you kicked off. I wouldn't do it, and Eva wouldn't either, nor would I let Sierra or Cody do it; I seriously doubt they're cold enough to do anything like that. I can't speak for any other manipulators, but I'll try to protect you as best I can. I'll make sure Noah and Emma will, too. You're surrounded by allies on this team! Anyone that's allied with me will be friendly to you. Noah, Emma, Owen, Izzy; they all like you. You need to pick your head up, and keep going! For Vladimir! For mother Russia!" He said the last part of this in a flagrantly bad Russian accent, causing Sammy to laugh. "And, when you go with me, Eva, Sierra, and Cody to the final 5, you can rub that shit in Amy's face! Heck, you might win if you can best all 4 of us!"

"You're right! I'll do this!"

"Hey, he's rooting for you wherever he is now. Just, watch your back. Amy may not be here, but there are 24 other people that need to beat you to win the money, myself included. And Noah and Emma are real smart. As I said, I'm not going to give Noah permission to vote you out, and he's my ally, but that doesn't mean he won't do it himself, or that Emma will do it herself. I'm doing everything I can to keep you safe. Just know that no matter what anyone says, right now, you're in a position of serious, and I mean SERIOUS, power."

"Thanks, that helps a lot." She gave Mark a side hug, and Mark patted her on the back.

"You're gonna be just fine, Sammy. You're gonna be just fine."

In 2nd class, with the World's Team…

"Hey, Bridgette!" Ezekiel said.

"What do you want?" Bridgette replied.

"Hey, I'm trying to be the good guy here! I mean, right now, you're in massive danger!"

"And why's that?"

"Josee and Raaheel have an alliance! It was supposed to have to do with the Rising Stars or something, I heard, but it was originally to get Kim voted out. I'm trying to save you and Geoff from certain doom from those two! You've felt that, before, didn't you? If you lost one challenge with the Screaming Gophers Mk III, you'd be getting the boot! I need protection, too, and frankly, I want revenge against them for not letting me in."

"Hm, but can we trust him?" Geoff said.

"What do I have to gain from lying to you? If I was with them, I'd just vote you out directly! It's not like blindsiding you two can do me any good!"

"Hm…" Geoff and Bridgette talked for a bit.

"OK," Bridgette said, "we'll do it, on one condition."

"What?" Ezekiel replied.

"If we go down to us 3 and we lose, you go first."

"That's OK. I just didn't want to be the very first voted off this season, eh? But I get to pick who goes first from that alliance."

"Fine, go ahead."

"I'll tell you if and when we lose."

"Did you honestly think I'd go for that?" Ezekiel said in the confessional. "Check out what I found!" He held up a Chris head. "I'm only siding with Geoff and Bridgette because they're a safer bet than Raaheel and Josee later on. They're nicer, more loyal, so they won't backstab me until we're the last 3 on the team."

"So, what should we call ourselves?" Bridgette asked.

"How about the… Axis of Victory?" Geoff proposed.

"Stealing the Axis of Evil from the Race?" Bridgette smirked as she said this.

"Sounds good to me!" Ezekiel said.

In 5th class, with the Screaming Gophers Gen 4…

"Huh, what's this?" Liam asked, seeing a red notebook on his seat. He read the sticky note. " _Liam: read page 48 to find out what Kitty really thinks about you. (Smiley face)._ Wait, is this…?"

"Hey, Liam!" Kitty said. "Is this yours?" Liam looked at it. His journal!

"Huh, and I found yours, too! Did mine have a sticky note on it?"

"Yeah… did mine?"

"Mmm-hmm." Kitty took her diary back.

"Page 48?! That's where I wrote-" Kitty covered her mouth, realizing what she was about to say.

"Wrote what?" Mark asked, smirking.

"Yeah, we'd ALL like to know!" Sierra said.

"C'mon, tell us!" Cody said.

"Yeah, spit it out!" Eva said, deciding to play along. Everyone was pressuring Kitty, and she knew there was no way out.

"Yeah, the method may seem evil," Mark said in the confessional, "but if it hooks those two up, it's not really evil. Love isn't evil, isn't it?"

"I… um…" Kitty replied. "OK, fine! It's where I wrote about how awesome and cute Liam is!" She began blushing.

"Oh, is it now?" Mark replied. "But what about pages 2, 15, and 18 in Liam's journal?" Kitty smirked, holding Liam's journal. Liam gulped.

"Let's see!" Kitty said, getting the message to play along. "Ooh, this is nice! ' _Huh, Mark's trying to set me and Kitty up now! Nice! She is amazing! Hopefully, she'll like me, too. With Kim out of the picture, it's a straight shot to Kitty for me!'_ Oh, really, Liam?" Liam was blushing so hard, his face was practically a tomato. No, it was even redder than that. It was like the 76 logo, but without the 76 on it. He was sweating like Niagara Falls. Kitty and Mark smirked, knowing they had won.

"Wow, someone likes you! Great work, Kitty!" Mark smacked Kitty on the back, propelling her into Liam, causing their lips to come into contact. The quickly separated, before Kitty pulled Liam back in for another kiss. Everyone was in awe at the sight, as it slowly turned into a make out session.

"I think Mark just stole Cupid's job," Liam said in the confessional, his face covered in kisses.

"Damn Brucker's about to get me fired!" Cupid (from the Fairly Odd Parents) said in the confessional.

"Just call me Cupid Two Point Oh!" Mark said, busting into the confessional. "And what are you doing here? You belong in the Fairly Odd Parents universe, not the Total Drama universe!"

"You didn't see anything!" Cupid flew off. Mark took his place.

"A piece of graphite under immense pressure creates a diamond. Guess the same logic applies here. Hoo, boy do I love the pressure cooker approach! I get to troll everyone, and it ends in a couple! Only problem is that if you try it on introverts, it backfires horribly. Matchmaking is like landing in bush flying, or at least, from what I've heard from FSX: you must always check the conditions before picking an approach, or you might completely and utterly fuck it up."

Static was shown, then it cut to Kitty in the confessional taking a selfie with Liam and Mark. Mark then turned around. "By the power vested in me by Bermuda Square," Mark said, "and this sounds totally awkward, I hereby declare you 'Litty.' You may now make out in the-" Kitty immediately pinned Liam to the wall, smiled at him, and began kissing him. Mark simply walked out, a smile on his face.

"Attention, contestants!" Heather said over the PA. "It's time for our next challenge!"

At a studio in London…

"Welcome to our next game show!" Alejandro said. "Today, we're going to play PokerFace! In each round, you'll be asked a series of questions. A right answer scores you the value of the question, and no penalty for a wrong answer. After, you'll engage in the faceoff, where you'll have 10 seconds to decide to fold. If you're the first person to push their button to fold, you're eliminated from the challenge, but keep all the money you've accumulated for your team. If no one folds, however, the player with the least money is eliminated, and gets no money for their team. The last player remaining wins guaranteed immunity for their team. The team that does not win the guaranteed immunity and, between their 2 players, accumulates the least amount of money, they will be sending someone home. If multiple teams end up getting nothing, all of those teams will be on the chopping block. Those of you that competed in yesterday's challenge are not eligible to compete in today's challenge, and those of you that participate in today's challenge may not be eligible to participate in tomorrow's challenge. Each team, pick 2 players!"

"Heck, this game show perfectly describes how I'm going to win this season!" Lindsay said in the confessional. "And send everyone else home with nothing." She smirked at the camera. "Courtney and Sky have gone don so far, next up is Dave!

With the Screaming Gophers Gen 4…

"Dang, I would have cleaned up!" Mark said. "But Eva, Cody, you're the 2 smartest people who don't get easily excited, and are eligible. How about you two?"

"I don't see a problem!" Cody replied.

"Let's do it!" Eva said.

With Team E-Scope…

"Clearly, me and Emma would be the obvious choices," Noah said. "But we can't play! Argh, and everyone else gets so easily excited!"

"Actually," Sammy said, "being around Amy for so long has actually caused her acting skills to rub off on me. If there's one thing she really is better than me at, it's acting. You've seen her!"

"And I'd consider myself to have a pretty good Poker Face," Gwen said. "I can do emotionless."

"But can you avoid the bottom of the leaderboard?" Trent asked.

"I'm sure I can."

"Then go for it!"

"Guess Sammy and Gwen are playing!" Emma said.

With the Coins…

"We'll go!" Beth and Cameron said at the same time. No one else said anything.

"That was easy!" Tyler noted.

With the World's Team…

"Josee can maintain a smile no matter what!" Raaheel said. "She should go!"

"Sure!" Josee replied.

"But she's a gold-obsessed freak!" Bridgette said. "She won't fold, even if she got every question wrong!"

"Doesn't matter if someone else folds!" Josee replied. "And someone else WILL fold."

"Yes, but if you make it to the finals, no one EVER folds!" Ezekiel noted. "I've seen this show before, and no one folds in the finals!"

"How about Ezekiel takes the second spot?" Geoff proposed. "He oughta pull it off! And he's underestimated, so a few people might win nothing for their team!"

"For once, that sounds like a good idea," Bridgette said.

The theme song for PokerFace played.

"This is PokerFace!" the announcer said. "And here are your hosts, Alejandro and Heather!" Alejandro and Heather walked out.

"Welcome to PokerFace!" Alejandro said. "The only quiz show you can win without getting a single question right, or even knowing what the hell we asked, because in this game, the most important things are the ability to bluff, and nerves of steel."

"Tonight, we've got 8 contestants, 2 representing each team," Heather said. "The last contestant standing wins immunity for their team, and out of the other 3 teams, whoever racks up the least amount of money will be sending someone home tonight. The whole season has built up to this challenge, with contestants bluffing their way through 40 other competitors so far, and surviving 18 eliminations. 25 remain in the running to win $1 billion!"

"Let's bring out the contestants!" The 8 contestants entered the stage. "Tonight, we have: from the Screaming Gophers Gen 4, Cody and Eva! From Team E-Scope, Gwen and Sammy! From the Coins, Dave and Beth! And from the World's Team, Ezekiel and Josee!"

"OK, we've already explained how this works, so let's begin round 1. In round 1, correct answers are worth £500. To make things interesting, we'll start all of you off with £1,000 of stake money. Good luck to all 8 of you. Let's play PokerFace!"

"Question 1: A type of what climbing plant produces vanilla pods? A: Orchid; B: Clematis; or C: Sweet Pea?" The contestants locked in their answers. "The answer is: A: Orchid." Ezekiel, Beth, Dave, Sammy, and Cody got it right.

"Question 2: The dong is the currency of what country? A: Thailand, B: Malaysia, or C: Vietnam?" The contestants locked in their answers. "The answer is: C: Vietnam." Cody, Sammy, and Josee got it right.

"Question 3: What country's former flag consists of simply a shade of green? A: Congo; B: Kazakhstan; C: Libya." The contestants locked in their answers. "The answer is: C: Libya." Cody, Beth, and Eva got it right.

"Question 4: What is 22 times 22? A: 444; B: 464; C: 484." The contestants locked in their answers. "The answer is C: 484." Cody, Sammy, and Gwen got it right.

"Question 5: What color is the live wire is a standard British plug? A: Blue; B: Brown; C: Green and Yellow." The contestants locked in their answers. "The answer is B: Brown." Cody and Gwen got it right.

"Question 6: Who was the first Total Drama contestant to be voted off due to their performance in a challenge? A: Courtney; B: Noah; C: Katie?" The contestants locked in their answers. "The answer is: B: Noah." Cody, Sammy, Gwen, Eva, Beth, Ezekiel, and Dave got it right.

"Question 7: In the human universe movie _Cars 2_ , who voices the queen? A: Vanessa Redgrave; B: Queen Elizabeth II; C: Owen Wilson?" The contestants locked in their answers. "The answer is: A: Vanessa Redgrave." Cody, Eva, Gwen, and Josee got it right.

"Question 8, final question in round 1: In Island, who on this list was not responsible for getting Trent voted off? A: Heather, me; B: Cody; C: LeShawna." The contestants locked in their answers. "Answer is B: Cody. Nerdling wasn't around that long anyway." Cody, Sammy, Dave, Ezekiel, Gwen, and Eva got it right.

"So, that's the end of round 1. Just for you at home, here's the leaderboard!"

1: Cody (£5,000, 8 right, 0 wrong)

2: Sammy (£3,500, 5 right, 3 wrong)

3: Gwen (£3,500, 5 right, 4 wrong)

4: Eva (£3,000, 4 right, 4 wrong)

5: Beth (£2,500, 3 right, 6 wrong)

6: Ezekiel (£2,500, 3 right, 5 wrong)

7: Dave (£2,500, 3 right, 5 wrong)

8 (last): Josee (£2,000, 2 right, 6 wrong)

"Cody has a perfect round," the announcer said, "he got all the answers correct, giving him £5,000. Beth, Ezekiel, and Dave only got 3, so they may think they're in danger, but it's Josee, who only got 2, that's at the bottom."

"The contestants didn't see that," Heather said, "so they have no idea of each other's scores, only their own."

"Now, in a few moments, we're going to lose a contestant. If no one folds, that's the person in last place, who will get nothing for their team. If you think that's you, you can either fold, and take the money you've won so far for your team, or try to hold your nerve and convince someone else to fold. How'd you do, Cody?"

"Perfect round!" Cody replied.

"Yeah, fat chance of that!" Gwen said. "There's no way you got all 8 of those right."

"Well, then what about you, Gwen?" Cody asked.

"My round was just fine, thanks for asking."

"But how many did you get?" Eva questioned.

"I got 5, so I'm pretty sure someone else did worse. Maybe it's not Cody, but someone did worse, I know it."

"Well, how'd you do, Josee?" Heather asked.

"Amazingly!" Josee replied, keeping her smile. "I got 6!"

"Come to think of it, she's been smiling the entire round," Gwen said. "That means she's which of the following things? A: doing really well, B: doing really bad, or C: really, really, weird? The answer is definitely C." The crowd laughed.

"Weird is cool!" Cody said.

"You calling me weird, you know, 3 SEASONS WORTH of weird?"

"No, I'm calling Sierra, Eva, and Mark weird. A very good type of weird."

"That is true!" Mark yelled.

"Of course, if you think about it, we're all weird," Sammy noted. "Anyway, I'm not gonna lie: I only got 3."

"I'm still not lying!" Sammy said in the confessional. "I got 3! 3 wrong, that is! I just figured that I had to knock someone out with no money. And besides, it's not like anyone would beat 5, right?"

"Wow, not a great score for you, Sammy!" Alejandro said. "Eva, where do you stand on the leaderboard?"

After a short pause, Eva gave her reply: "You tell me!" The crowd began laughing at Eva's remark.

"Nice try," Heather said. "Anyway, take a step forward; it's time for the faceoff!" The buttons rasied, and the contestants walked up to their button.

"Right now is your chance to take all the money you've won so far," Alejandro said. "You only need to press the button in front of you. But if you do, you can't win any more money, and you'll be out of the running to win guaranteed immunity. Any last words before we start the countdown?"

"I won't even bother putting my hand up!" Cody said. No one else said anything.

"8 contestants, 8 poker faces," Heather said. "Hands by your buttons." Everyone but Cody put their hands next to their buttons. Cody put his hands behind his back instead. "Let's start the countdown!"

10…

…

9…

…

8…

…

7…

…

6…

…

5…

…

4…

…

3…

…

2…

…

1…

…

…

FOLD.

"Ezekiel has folded!" Heather said. "Was it the right thing to do? Let's find out. Come with me, Ezekiel." Ezekiel and Heather went backstage.

Backstage...

"You've folded," Heather said, "and you get the World's Team £2,500. Why did you fold?"

"3 right answers is pretty bad, eh?" Ezekiel replied. "Like anyone would, I waited until the last second. Those first 9 seconds never matter, unless someone knows they can win team immunity by folding. Still, £2,500 is way better than nothing."

"Who do you think is at the top?"

"Definitely not Cody. I thought he was bluffing, but he probably didn't miss 6. I mean, he's actually really smart. There's a reason he's labeled the geek. Anyway, I think, and hope, Josee. She seemed pretty confident in her statement about getting 6."

"And at the bottom, now that you've folded?"

"Cody. He claimed to have a perfect round, so I'm 90% sure he's bluffing. Dave seemed a little meek, so he's probably down there, too."

"Well, let's have a look at the leaderboard, and see if you made the right call." The leaderboard was shown to Ezekiel.

"Holy crap, Cody was real!" Ezekiel said.

"Yeah, maybe he'll eliminate someone with nothing. Well, we'll just have to find out. But Josee was at the bottom!"

"Yeah, huge shocker! I'll have to keep that in mind; she's a good bluffer. She could be a threat. Still, you can't blame me for that; I was only dodging the bottom by a single question, so as far as I'm concerned, my choice was 70% right."

Back on the set…

"And it's time for round 2!" Heather said. "All correct answers in this round are worth £750. Also, there are now only 5 questions per round. Good luck, everyone. Here's round 2! Question 1: Which of these is a real compass direction? A: East-South-West; B: North-West-North; C: West-North-West?" The contestants locked in their answers. "The answer is C: West-North-West." Everyone got it right.

"Ugh, this is boring," Mark said to Sierra. "I mean, we don't even get to see them answering the questions!"

"Yeah," Sierra replied, "this is getting old."

"Wanna go for a walk or something?"

"Sure! Cody's probably going to be up there for a while, as will Eva."

"Psh, she doesn't know how to fold! It's EVA!" They chucked at Mark's remark, before getting up. They left with their arms locked, so as to show they were close, but not romantic, with each other.

"Hey, guys!" Tobias said, as he came from around a corner, almost as if sneaking up on them.

"Tobias?" Mark asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, dude. Now that the aftermath's canceled, everyone's just sent home after they're eliminated. Lemme tell you what's going on. Anna's crashing at my place, Ferdinand's up in Manitoba with Ella, Vladimir's gotten on another game show in Russia, Mike and Zoey are spending the rest of the summer at some resort in Miami, Shawn and Jasmine are visiting Australia, and Topher got the hosting job of a new show!"

"What's he gonna host?" Sierra asked.

"A reality series about people hoping to become TV personalities and land their own show. Yes, that's a thing in 4 months. It's so weird, I decided to sign up for the first season! If I land my own show, I could be a harsh talk show host. My idea is that on my show, if I determine that you lied, I will dunk you with something. It changes on a weekly basis, but regardless of how much truth my guests tell, if I don't dunk them before the end of the interview, they'll get dunked regardless."

"That sounds trashy, ridiculous, arbitrary, and harsh," Mark replied. "I can already tell you're going to win. What's the name of the show, anyway?"

"Mine or Topher's?"

"Eh, let's hear both of them!"

"I haven't come up with a name for mine, and the network hasn't released a name for Topher's!"

"Sounds like a good series for me," Chris said, as he walked up.

"Oh, hey, Chris!" Mark said. "What are you doing in London?"

"Trying to find a way to become famous again! I hear that there's some open spots around here…"

"I don't think it's been long enough for you to be not famous anymore."

"Well, no one here knows me! And Total Drama's a hit around here!"

"Hm… Well, I have good news for you. One of my teammies has some… connections. I think I can get you your show back!"

"You can?"

"Yes, if you agree to my list of demands. And that's not just for me. That's for my entire alliance, as long as they're in the game." Mark showed Chris a piece of paper.

"Hm… Let's see, you want $500,000, first class for the rest of the competition for yourself and anyone you choose to join you with unlimited numbers of people chosen, a hot tub in first class, agreement that I will not take your phone and defend your phone from any attempts to take it, noise cancelling headphones, and agreement by me not to vote against you?"

"Didn't you vote against Scarlett in episode 2?"

"True. The money, do I really have to pay to…" Chris counted on his fingers, "...7 people?"

"No, just me, Cody, Sierra, Sammy, and Eva, and it's just $100,000 each. I figure that you've obviously got the money. And keep reading. There's more demands on the second page."

"Meals from restaurants located within a reasonable distance from the airport for EVERYONE or from James rather than Chef if that's not possible, I have to stop calling Sammy 'Samey,' and immunity the first episode I'm back. I'm not liking it so far, but I gotta say, not as harsh as Courtney when she sued."

"I can purge the immunity and hot tub if you want."

"Then you got yourself a deal! Of course, basic weight distribution is really what's purging the hot tub. We put that baby in first class, the plane's gonna be doing front flips all day long. Still, you get me my show back, you've got everything!"

"Good. You do not have to provide anything until the episode I return. I expect the money as soon as possible, in unmarked bills."

"Tell you what: after I get the call that I'm back, you'll find 5 briefcases in first class for you, each with $100,000."

"Deal." Chris and Mark shook hands. "Heck, I'll even get Chef back, free of charge!"

"Who said I was bringing him back as the host?" Mark said in the confessional, before getting an answer on his phone. "Hey, Coach David! Hey, can you do me a massive favor?"

"You got it, Mark!" replied a voice on the other end.

"I want Chris and Chef back on Total Drama, as _contestants_. I'm going to send you a list of things I want you to give to Chris. Just tell him he's back, and you could tell him that he got a… promotion. At least until Bermuda Square, well, fires him again!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"He bribed me. Oh, how I love these new NCAA rules!"

"Well, I'll do it. On one condition."

"What?" Mark looked worried.

"I better get a state championship when you get home!" Mark's worried look turned to a smile.

"You know what? I think we can arrange that! Bye!" Mark hung up. "I think this is going to be a lot more fun from now on."

In the studio...

"And question 5, last question of round 2," Alejandro said. "Which of the following words is not of Indian origin? A: Pundit, B: Bungalow, or C: Loofah?" The contestants locked in their answers. "The answer is C: Loofah." Cody, Sammy, Beth, and Eva got it right. "That's the end of round 2. Just for you at home, here's the leaderboard!"

1: Cody (£8,750, 5 right, 0 wrong)

2: Sammy (£5,750, 3 right, 2 wrong)

3: Dave (£5,500, 4 right, 1 wrong)

4: Beth (£5,500, 4 right, 1 wrong)

5: Eva (£5,250, 3 right, 2 wrong)

6: Josee (£4,750, 3 right, 2 wrong)

7: Gwen (£4,250, 1 right, 4 wrong)

"Everyone has a pretty good round," the announcer said. "Cody's second perfect round in a row sends him to first on the leaderboard. Dave with a massive leap from 6th to 3rd. Sammy remains in 2nd, behind Cody. Josee manages to get off the bottom, into 6th place, and now it's Gwen taking a massive fall from 3rd to last who must fold, or risk losing everything for her team."

"Just as a reminder," Heather said, "our contestants didn't see that. Cody, did you have another perfect round?"

"As a matter of fact," Cody replied, "I did. I got all £3,750 I could!"

"Demonstrating knowledge in your bluff!" Josee said. "Well done."

"I'm not bluffing. I've gotten all 13 questions so far!"

"Yeah, that's, like, impossible!" Dave said.

"The chances of that are about the same as the chances of you and me happening, Code-meister," Gwen said, sarcastically.

"I'm dating Sierra!" Cody said, throwing his hands over his head.

"Well, zero is not greater than negative one billion." The crowd laughed.

"You don't need to reject him again!" Sammy said.

"Yeah, Imma be honest, Trent's probably better suited for you. You're both creative, and somewhat isolationist."

"And you and Sierra obsess over each other," Gwen replied. "It didn't take a Mark to figure out how that couple would go!"

"Geoff and Bridgette, you've been dethroned!" Beth joked.

"Gwen, how'd you do?" Alejandro asked.

"A pretty good round for me, I must say. I know for a fact that I'm not bottom, but truthfully, I'm probably somewhere in the middle."

"That's totally mixed signals," Dave said. "You say you're good, then mediocre!"

"You think Gwen's bluffing, Dave?" Heather asked.

"Yeah! It's so obvious! And Cody, too! Honestly, with Cody, every round's a perfect round."

"Well, he's a pretty smart guy," Eva noted.

"You're just saying that because you're his teammate!" Josee accused.

"Say what you will," Cody said, "but if you leave with nothing, it's not my fault."

"OK, step forward, it's time for the faceoff!" Alejandro said. The buttons raised, and the contestants stepped forward.

"If you think you're at the bottom of the leaderboard," Heather said, "this is your chance to get your team your money, or try to bluff someone into folding instead, but if you fold when you don't need to, you'll lose your chance to win guaranteed immunity, and you won't be able to get anything more for your team. If no one folds and you're at the bottom of the leaderboard, you get your team nothing, and could be voted out. Any last words before we start?"

"Cody, Gwen?" Josee said. "We know you're bluffing. Stop kidding yourselves, and push the button."

"Never in a million years!" they both replied at the same time.

"Your missing packing peanuts," Dave warned.

"5 contestants, 5 poker faces. Hands by your buttons." Once again, Cody put his hands behind his back instead. "Start the countdown!" Heather said.

10…

…

9…

…

8…

…

7…

…

6…

…

5…

…

4…

…

3…

…

2…

…

1…

…

…

The countdown ended. The crowd gasped.

"And no one has folded!" Heather said. "Which means one of you has made your final mistake, not just in this challenge, but possibly in Total Drama 60 Club. Cody, is it you?"

"No chance!" Cody replied.

"Josee, is it you?"

"Nope," Josee replied.

"Beth?"

"In your dreams!"

"Dave?"

"As if!"

"Gwen?"

"I'd be dating Cody before that happened!" Gwen replied. The entire studio erupted into laughter.

"Gwody shippers, bite my ass!" Gwen said in the confessional, giving a dirty look to the camera.

"It's one of you," Heather said. "The person with the least amount of money is…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

…

...Gwen. So, when's your first date?" The audience laughed at Heather's remark. "Gwen, you've lost your place on PokerFace! Come with me." Gwen and Heather went backstage.

Backstage...

"So, you didn't fold," Heather said, "and you lost your team £4,750. Only 1 right that round!"

"Well, I figured that I did well enough in round 1, I'd be just fine!" Gwen said. "Just show me the leaderboard so I can figure out a way to not get booted."

"Here it is!" Gwen saw the leaderboard.

"Woah! Cody wasn't bluffing?!"

"He got them all in round 1, too! Cody's playing a very strong game right now!"

"Shocker to me. How does ANYONE get 13 questions right in a row?"

"This is CODY we're talking about. The GEEK who just got the entire bank of knowledge of SIERRA. But yeah, I'm surprised he's gotten literally every answer so far!"

 **A/N: It is almost midnight as I'm writing this, on the night of my last Sunday off school. So, I'm going to just write the results.**

Round 3 leaderboard (questions worth £1,000):

1: Cody (£11,750, 3 right, 2 wrong)

2: Beth (£10,500, 5 right, 0 wrong)

3: Sammy (£8,750, 3 right, 2 wrong)

4: Josee (£8,750, 4 right, 1 wrong)

5: Dave (£7,500, 2 right, 3 wrong)

6/last: Eva (£6,250, 1 rfight, 4 wrong)

Result: No one folds; Eva eliminated

Round 4 leaderboard (questions worth £1,250):

1: Josee (£15,000, 5 right, 0 wrong)

2: Cody (£14,250, 2 right, 3 wrong)

3: Beth (£14,250, 3 right, 2 wrong)

4: Dave (£12,500, 4 right, 1 wrong)

5 (last): Sammy (£11,250, 2 right, 3 wrong)

Result: Beth folds.

Round 5 leaderboard (questions worth £1,500):

1: Josee (£19,500, 3 right, 2 wrong)

2: Cody (£18,750, 3 right, 2 wrong)

3: Sammy (£16,000, 3 right, 2 wrong)

4: Dave (£14,000, 1 right, 3 wrong)

Result: Dave folds.

Round 6 leaderboard (questions worth £1,750):

1: Cody (£24,000, 3 right, 2 wrong

2: Josee (£24,750, 3 right, 2 wrong)

3: Sammy (£23,000, 4 right, 1 wrong)

Result: Josee folds.

"And it's time for our final round!" Heather said. "It's down to you, Cody, and you, Sammy. If either of you beats £26,250 and folds, both of your teams are safe, and the World's Team will be sending someone home. Correct answers are worth £2,000! You know how many you need to get both of your teams a win. Here comes the final round!"

"Question 1," Alejandro said, "in the human universe radio series 'The Goons,' who provides the voice for Major Dennis Bloodnok? A: Spike Milligan, B: Harry Secombe, or C: Peter Sellers?" The contestants locked in their answers. "The answer is C: Peter Sellers." They both got it wrong.

"Question 2: In the UK's Grand National, which of these fences is jumped first? A: Valentine's Brook, B:Becher's Brook, or C: The Chair?" The contestants locked in their answers. "Answer is B: Becher's Brook." They both got it wrong.

"Question 3: What is morse code for the letter A? A: dot-dash, B: dash, or C: dot-dot?" The contestants locked in their answers. "Answer is A: dot-dash." Cody got it right.

"Question 4: Edo is the former name of which Asian City? A: Kandy, B; Shanghai, or C: Tokyo?" The contestants locked in their answers. "Answer is C: Tokyo." They both got it wrong.

"Final question tonight: In darts, if Dawn hits double top, treble 17, and a bull, what is her total score? A: 141, B: 151, C: 161?" The contestants locked in their answers. "The answer is A: 141." Sammy got it right.

"There's 2 things that Amy is actually better than me at," Sammy said in the confessional. "Acting, as we all know, and darts. We played darts a lot when our parents weren't home. And no, she actually didn't throw the darts at me; she's actually really competitive when it comes to darts! That's why I liked playing her at it; she'd get distracted, at least for a while."

"That's the end of round 7," Alejandro said. "Just for you at home, here's the leaderboard!"

1: Cody (£26,000, 1 right, 4 wrong)

2 (last): Sammy (£25,000, 1 right, 4 wrong)

"A terrible round for both," the announcer said. "If their teammates had folded, even in the first round, they'd have enough to beat the World's Team, but now, it's almost certain that Team E-Scope will be up for elimination. Once the team members find out, it could be a death sentence for Gwen, since she didn't fold, unless the team decides to vote out Sammy, for not getting enough questions correct. We'll have to wait and see.'

"So," Heather said, "this could be big. Cody, did you get enough money to beat the World's Team?"

"Sadly, I did not," Cody replied.

"Did you, Sammy?"

"No, but if Gwen had folded, I would." The crowd gasped.

"Well, if that's true," Alejandro said, "one of your teams is going to elimination tonight!"

"Can we just cut to the faceoff?" Cody said. "It's clear neither of us are going to fold, or we're getting a 1-way ticket on the jet of losers for losing the challenge!"

"Hm, yeah!" Sammy replied."Heck, we don't even need the countdown!"

"Well, alright," Heather replied. "Come forward, it's time for the faceoff!" 2 buttons raised, and the contestants walked forward.

"Good luck, Sammy," Cody said.

"Good luck to you too, Cody," Sammy replied.

"Start the countdown!" Alejandro said.

10…

…

9…

…

8…

…

7…

…

6…

…

5…

…

4…

…

3…

…

2…

…

1…

…

…

The countdown ended. There were no surprised reactions from the crowd.

"And no one has folded!" Heather said. "Which is unsurprising. I will now reveal that neither of you had enough to safely fold and send the World's Team to elimination." The crowd gasped.

"Anyway," Alejandro said, "the winner of immunity for their team and first class is…

…

. …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

...Cody!"

"YES!" Cody yelled, jumping into the air.

"Well done, Cody," Sammy said.

"Hey, those were hard questions!"

"Team E-Scope," Heather said, "I'll see you at elimination."

"I had to protect my ally, and take a hack at the Tripartite Alliance!" Mark said in the confessional. "I think what I did next was totally justified."

"Noah, can I talk to you for a second?" Mark called.

"Oh, OK," Noah replied. Mark pulled him to the side.

"Look at this picture," Mark said, showing Noah a picture.

"Where did you get that?!" Noah replied.

"I have my methods. And if you don't want anyone seeing this, you're gonna get rid of Gwen tonight. Gwen gets voted out and Sammy's safe, I tear it up. Sammy gets voted off, I show the world."

"Ugh, fine…"

"Good answer." Mark folded the picture up, and put it in his pocket. He walked into 1st class, where he found 5 briefcases, each full of cash, on the couch. "Well, it seems that Chris is a man of his word." He smelled the cash in one. "Hey, Eva!"

"Yeah?" Eva said.

"Here. Chris bribed me to get him back on the show, with half a million bucks. Here's your cut." Mark handed her one of the briefcases

"Wow, thanks!" Eva replied, taking it.

"$100,000. One for me, one for you, one for Cody, one for Sierra, and one for Sammy."

At elimination…

"Welcome to the London Eyes!" Heather said. "Your voting booth is in one of the eyes. You've got one full rotation of the wheel to cast your vote. The person with the most votes will be taking the boat of shame to the jet of losers out of here. Get voting."

"Gwen. Fuck you, Mark." Noah voted.

"Gwen," Emma voted.

"Gwen. Sorry, girl, but you didn't fold!" Owen voted.

"Gwen," Izzy voted.

"Sammy, because if she got just one more question right, we would be safe!" Gwen voted.

"Sorry Sammy, but you lost it," Trent voted.

"Gwen," Sammy voted, with a briefcase in her lap.

"The votes are in!" Heather said. "The following contestants are safe:

Noah…

…

Emma…

…

Owen…

…

Izzy…

…

And Trent. Gwen, you didn't fold when you needed to, losing the challenge. Sammy, you didn't get enough questions right, losing the challenge. Gwen, is it you?"

"I don't know!" Gwen said.

"Sammy, is it you?"

"Please not me, please not me!" Sammy replied, scared.

"Well, it's one of you. The 42nd person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Sammy had her fingers crossed, while Gwen just looked nervous.

"...

…

…

…

…

...Sammy. Gwen, I've wanted to say this for years. By a 5 to 2 vote, Gwen, the club has spoken!"

"What? Why would you vote her up?!" Trent said.

"Mark blackmailed me to vote for her!" Noah said, defensively.

"WHAT?!" Gwen replied.

"Sammy was in danger!" Mark replied. "I don't ditch allies like that!"

"You did it to Sky and Vladimir!" Emma accused.

"I had no way to save them! They were dead people walking! I'd have to blackmail 6 people to save their asses, and that's assuming none of them broke blackmail! What did you want me to do, huh?!"

"He's got a point," Gwen admitted. "Even someone as loyal as him can't save everyone."

"Besides," Mark said, "Gwen would probably just get voted out later anyway."

"You still realize that this means war, right?" Trent said. "And that includes the rest of Bermuda Square, which means it's back to a fight over Gwen between me and Cody."

"So, now, I'm finally getting voted of for something NOT related to love!" Gwen said.

"I hope that's a nice change of pace for you!" Mark said, jokingly.

"Good luck, Trent. And Mark? I gotta say, you're really good at this game!"

"As are you. It's reason number two I had you booted. You're a threat. You made the final 4 twice, and had it not been for the love triangle, probably would have seen a final 4 spot in Action AND World Tour! I wish you nothing but the best."

"Well, thanks. To be honest, I wanted to get out of here before something bad happened, which it ALWAYS does!"

"I guess you could call this the bad thing. But hey, you've got Trent back, and you don't ever have to come back!"

"I dunno… there's a part of me that wants to come back. I mean, I've got so many memories from this show, you know?"

"Well, if you want to try again next season, be my guest. Just know that you were one of my favorite competitors. I hope I'll see you again after the show." Mark and Gwen shared a quick hug, and Gwen gave Trent a last kiss, before she walked off.

"24 remain!" Alejandro said. "Will Mark be able to stick around, now that people know he's a blackmailer? Will Noah or Emma try to get Sammy voted out? Where did Mark get that money from? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	23. Episode 21: Jumpy!

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Heather said. "It was a game that really isn't far from normal Total Drama: PokerFace! The contestants tried to bluff each other into getting as little as possible for their team. Liam and Kitty went skydiving, and Mark formed a couple out of them. Ezekiel, Geoff, and Bridgette formed an alliance to combat the Second Order of the Fallen Star. Cody and Sammy went head to head in the finals, but no one could fold without sending their team to elimination, after Eva and Gwen failed to fold. In the end, Cody had more money, and Team E-Scope was off to elimination. Mark blackmailed Noah, and in the end, it was Gwen's refusal to fold combined with Mark's coercion getting her sent home. Oh, and Mark found half a million dollars. Will Mark be able to survive after his last manipulation? Will Sammy stick around much longer? Where did Mark get his money from? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.  
In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers Gen 4...

"I can't believe you'd do that!" Kitty said.

"What choice did I have?" Mark replied. "I had to ensure Sammy would be safe. After all, we're really close friends, and I don't backstab like that."

"Yeah, but you blackmailed my sister's boyfriend!"

"Same guy who got Mike and Tobias eliminated, you know."

"Still, your ally!"

"Well, the blackmail only lasted for the vote." Mark showed that he had torn up the photo. "I don't like to do it, but sometimes, you gotta do what you gotta do. And what was I supposed to do? Owen and Izzy aren't allies, but I knew they were allied to Noah, who could backstab me at any second. If he gets more allies than me, he'll have me sent home at the merge! Hey, I'm just playing the game. Ugh, this feels so weird…"

"What does?" Eva asked.

"So many things! Like, this game is my everyday life right now, but it could end at any second. Or that I can't see my friends from school, but they can see every move I make here. I mean, just from seeing this, people might not know it, but I've got mad respect for everyone here, and I want to be friends after the show, but while I'm here, I've got to play the game. It's just so much! I have to be a bit of a jerk, but I'm known for being the nicest guy on the field back home! And all those college scouts watching me on TV… does this change how they see me? Why is this so long?" Mark shed a few tears.

"Hey, it's OK, halfback." Eva kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, it can't be much different from football!"

"But it is! Here, your teammates can vote you out, and you have to make sure they get voted out instead! And eventually, you'll have to vote them out anyway! I'm not meant to be a backstabber! Oh, it hurts so much, making all these friends, but knowing I'll have to backstab them in the end. And then I'm trying to get college scouts on my side, and make sure my classmates don't hate me when I return home, and so much more! I mean, I'm supposed to be in school right now, but I'm here, trying to win some money instead. You know, when we get home, we're not going to be able to play this down, pretend this never happened. That goes double for me, because I'm already a school celebrity. You know what the first thing my classmates, my teachers, my teammates, my coaches, are going to mention when I step foot back on campus? Total Drama! Every little thing I did here, every couple I set up, every elimination I caused, everything! The second thing they'll mention? You, Eva! I mean, now, 'my girlfriend lives in Canada' will ring true for me!"

"Um, not exactly. My dad got a transfer to Seattle. He'll be moving to Seattle not long after the show ends. We can move near Cleveland High, if you want." Mark teared up in happiness, knowing that Eva would be with him even after the show, and held Eva as tightly as he could, his head over her shoulder, crying out of happiness. Eva simply patted Mark on the back. Mark then pulled back, looking into Eva's eyes.

"Thanks, Eva. For letting me out. Back where I'm from, emotion is a sign of weakness. My team can't stand weak people. Maybe this is why I am how I am. I'm taught to keep my emotions bottled up in front of my teammates, in front of my fans, and here, on international TV, the pressure became too much. And our teachers try to preach that emotion is normal, but my teammates won't buy it. I mean, once, I was too scared to so much as talk to anyone unless I was ordering food, or they talked to me."

"Then how'd you get so good at matchmaking?"

"It was only the start of my last year that one of my teammates taught me how to do it, so I could set up his sister with someone else. And after it worked, I got better at it. This show is where I got so much of my information from, about what types of people go together. But now, it's gone on so long, there's a part of me that just wants to get voted out. But I can't do that. I can't let everyone down. I'm in too deep to back out now. Thanks for everything, Eva. I feel like I belong on this show. That was my biggest fear when I signed up: that I didn't belong here. You've proven that wrong. You, Sierra, Cody, Sammy, Kitty, Liam, Vladimir, Dawn, Gwen, Trent, Noah, Emma- heck, even Kim, Lindsay, Beth, and Tyler! You know what the second thing I feared was? _Everyone_ would seem to like me. I've seen enough to know that if everyone likes you in this game, you're a dead man walking."

"Well, there's only, like, 20, 30 days left!" Sierra said. "And you've done so well, you'll be just fine! Besides, the college people or whatever know that this isn't the real you; you're playing to win, just as you would on the field. This game does strange things to people. Ask Heather, Alejandro, Scott, or Jo. You're like them: corrupted by the promise of money, and yet, you're nowhere near as bad as them!"

"Yeah, but I mean, I start to miss the social scene at school after only, like, a week on the breaks, and we've been playing for, what, a month now? This is just, wow. And after 42 eliminated players, I haven't gone down yet! That's pretty good, if you ask me. And yet, the billion dollars is still so far out of reach!"

"Yeah, feels weird, huh?" Cody said. "But we just need to press on! Only 20 other players are left until we win!"

"I know. Still, thanks guys. You've let me be emotional when I needed, you've made everything better for me. I mean, without you guys, I probably would have been voted out ages ago! But you guys are saving me. Thanks for that, for making me feel welcome, for making this game so much better for me. I'd never have gotten through the 5 team stage without you guys, and that's a best finish!"

"Well, you've done the same for me," Eva noted. "I've always been so harsh because I'm scared of being seen as weak, you know?"

"I know that feeling, what I feel in front of my teammates every day. I mean, I'm the star of the team! I'm not allowed to be weak!"

"Well, you've let me out as much as I've let you out. So, it's no wonder we love each other. We're athletic, we bring each other out of our shells, and most importantly, we both feel love on a deep level."

"Yeah. The best part about my family is that, once a Brucker falls in love, it's never just some fling. It's deep, it's passionate, and we'll do anything for those we love. You can look through my entire family tree, and you'll probably come across one or two backstabbers at the absolute most."

"Heh heh. Well, no matter what happens, you'll always be your halfback."

"And you'll always be my wall of muscle. Finally, my fans can see the real me. Not just your hero in pads and a helmet, behind my facemask, there's a person who doesn't just want to rip opponent's heads off. I know that, no matter what happens, I'll return, much better than I was before. A human face is hidden by the facemask, and this is it for me. Not just a football player. Mark Brucker."

"Attention all contestants!" Alejandro said over the PA. "Please come outside for a major announcement regarding the game!"

Outside…

"Mark, will you come up here, please?" Heather said. Mark walked up to the front. "Mark here has signed a deal with Chris to get him back on the show, and thanks to his negotiating skills and Chris' ego, he'll be playing by a different set of rules. First off, he, along with anyone he chooses to join him, will have first class for the rest of the competition. Second, he is fully allowed to possess his cell phone at all times, so long as he does not use it to gain information from the outside world about other player's gameplay. Also, as of now, all meals will be from local restaurants, rather than food provided by the network. If there are no restaurants around, James will cook. This goes not just for Mark, but for everyone here!" The contestants cheered, knowing that the food would be good. "That's it for Mark, but now joining the game, Chris and Chef!" Chris and Chef walked out.

"Wait, you told me you'd make me the host!" Chris said.

"No, I said I'd get you your show back, and make you famous again," Mark said. "I don't see how this fails to accomplish that goal." He flashed a smile at Chris.

"You are evil, you know that?"

"Why don't you take it up with Bermuda Square?"

"Now that is just cold," Beth said in the confessional. "Well, it's Mark! What can you expect?"

"Why'd I do it?" Mark said in the confessional. "Simple: 2 extra votes for me! And with Noah's loyalty becoming less and less stable, I need as many votes as I can get."

"Anyway," Heather said, "Chris will join the Screaming Gophers Gen 4, and Chef will join Team E-Scope, because I feel like it. Go back on the plane, and prepare, because your next challenge begins in an hour. Also, to change up the game, we have hidden an immunity idol somewhere on the plane."

In 6th class, with Team E-Scope…

"So, this is my team?" Chef said.

"Mmm-hmm," Emma said. "Just stay out of my and Noah's way, and you'll be just fine. Because right now, you do not have the biggest target on your back."

"Who does?"

"You don't need to know that," Noah said. "And the only reason you don't have the target on your back is because of strategy. Just, beware of Bermuda Square. Especially Mark. He is like Alejandro, but flagrant about it."

"Thanks for the advice."  
"Hm, this is tougher than I thought it would be!" Chef said in the confessional. "How am I ever going to beat Bermuda Square?"

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers Gen 4…

"Well, this team seems pretty friendly!" Chris said.

"Yeah," Mark replied, "the only people that has any major beef with you are Cody and Sierra, for obvious reasons. Just, whatever you do, don't lose, because right now, the target is on YOU. I'm not even going to hide it! I mean, you had your sadistic ways for so long, you had to see this coming! You're in the hot seat, man. But, I have some good news for you: I can save you."

"How can you save me?"

"If you join Bermuda Square! Our alliance is quite powerful, and its members are basically guaranteed safety. All you have to do is vote with us. And think about it: the longer you're here, the better chance you have of getting your career back. Seems like a pretty obvious choice, no?"

"You know what? I'll do it!"

"Welcome to Bermuda Square."

"How did one of those kids manage to forge an alliance with me?!" Chris said in the confessional. "Well, I guess it's Mark. From what I've seen, he's one of the most powerful players that's ever played this game. Anyway, me and Chef have an alliance of our own: the Hosts Alliance. Our goal isn't to win, but to maximize airtime until we get our jobs back, and we can quit this show. I'm sure this is what Mark meant to do."

"Eh, let 'em have a swan song, far as I'm concerned," Mark said in the confessional. "Chris' career is already dead. I've just decided to let him have his last performance, as the role of one of the first guys I have to backstab. He's pretty shallow on my pecking order; he's just a vote to me. But I tell you what: if Bermuda Square gets a chance to eliminate Noah or Emma, we take it. And if we get a chance to take out the Tripartite Alliance, I'll have all of them chalked!"

In 5th class, with the World's Team…

"Hey, Ezekiel!" Josee said.

"Yeah?" Ezekiel replied.

"You know, we're former teammates," Raaheel said, "and we all voted off Kim. Geoff, Bridgette, they're the definition of power couple."

"They're a threat to us, and a threat to you," Josee added, "especially on a team this small. We want you to join the Second Order of the Fallen Star."

"Huh, you're right!" Ezekiel replied. "Yeah!' He shook hands with both of them.

"I don't trust those two for a second," Ezekiel said in the confessional. "Josee, you saw her in the Ridonculous Race! And Raaheel was the first to spot Kim! Those two are nothing but trouble. At least with Geoff and Bridgette, I can do stuff behind their back…"

At a studio in London…

"Welcome to your next game show!" Alejandro said. "Today, we're gonna play _Reflex_! This game show is a series of games meant to test your reaction time. Being tall doesn't hurt either for many of these games. There is no general knowledge required to do this, only a good reaction time and intelligence. In match 1, the Screaming Gophers Gen 4 will go up against the Coins, and the World's Team will go up against Team E-Scope. The contestants that played PokerFace yesterday are not eligible to compete today. You'll need a team of 3. World's Team, obviously, this means Raaheel, Bridgette, and Geoff are playing by default. Those that play today may not be eligible to play tomorrow. Oh, and it's double elimination, which means both losing teams will be sending someone home."

"Well, we're pretty good for the job!" Raaheel said.

With the Screaming Gophers Gen 4…

"Me, Sierra, and Mark," Liam quickly said. "I only don't say Kitty because I want her knowledge of foreign countries to be available to us next time. That, and Sierra and Mark probably really good at reaction. I mean, Sierra's super athletic, and Mark's a star halfback!"

"That makes sense!" Mark said, kissing Eva's freckle. No one else said anything.

With Team E-Scope…

"Chef, Izzy, Emma!" Sammy quickly said. "They all seem to be good with reflexes! And Chef's big and tall, giving him a distance advantage."

"Izzy, I can agree with!" Chef said. "Have you seen that girl?"

"Ha ha, yeah!" Izzy said. "Let's do this!"

"You got this, Iz!" Owen said.

With the Coins…

"There's only 4 of us that can play," Tyler said. "Who's got the slowest reaction time?"

"Well, Cameron's the least athletic," Dave noted.

"That's true," Cameron replied. "And I should leave myself eligible for tomorrow. guess it's Lindsay, Tyler, and LeShawna."

In the studio…

"What you're about to see is the ultimate test of human reaction, and reflex," Alejandro said.

"Starring in tonight's battle of the reflexes are 4 teams competing in 2 matches," the announcer said. "In the first matches, the Coins, featuring the actress Lindsay, the athlete Tyler, and the ghetto girl LeShawna. They're up against the Screaming Gophers Gen 4, featuring the football star Mark, the ascended uber-fan Sierra, and the adrenaline junkie Liam. In match number 2, it's the World's Team, featuring the mysterious girl Raaheel, the surfer chick Bridgette, and the party boy Geoff. They'll face off against Team E-Scope, featuring the competitive sister Emma, the crazy girl Izzy, and the army chef... Chef. They'll compete in a series of split-second, nerve wracking, and also fairly insane challenges, all caught in super _slow motion_. This is the fastest game in the known universe! And now, your hosts, Heather and Alejandro!"

"Welcome to the fastest Total Drama challenge in the history of the game!" Heather said. "We've got 4 teams here who will compete in a series of super fast challenges, both physical and mental. At the end of the night, the losing teams will both be sending someone home, while our other 2 teams both come one step closer to winning a billion dollars! We're gonna start with a match between the 2 teams that didn't do so good last night at PokerFace. It's Team E-Scope up against the World's Team!" The 2 teams entered the stage.

"Alright," Alejandro said, "you've seen these 2 teams as they've fought each other and themselves on 60 Club. The rules are simple: you two are going to compete in a series of 3 games. The team that wins 2 games wins the heat and gets immunity, while the other team must compete against the losers of the other heat to try to stay off the chopping block. In the 3 games of your match, each of you will play in 1 game, and the final game will use all 3 of the losing team. Let's see what your first game is!"

"In this first game," the announcer said, "the contestants must jump through a glass window, go down a slippery slope, and aim for a button. Whoever hits the button first wins a point for their team."

"OK," Heather said, "pick who will play challenge number 1!"

With Team E-Scope…

"This one requires a good jump," Chef said. "So I nominate Izzy for the challenge."

"Agreed," Emma said. "Izzy, you wanna do this?"

"Awesome, let's do this!" Izzy replied.

With the World's Team…

"Who here can get the best jump?" Raaheel asked. "We're basically looking for the most streamlined player with good leg muscles."

"Bridgette surfs," Geoff said. "Maybe she should do this?"

"Yeah, but maybe I should go later?" Bridgette replied.

"If we win the first," Raaheel replied, "we get into their head. Remember: we only need to win 2 challenges. If we win the first 2, the third doesn't matter!"

"True," Geoff replied.

"Good point. I'll do it."

"So," the announcer said, "for Team E-Scope, it's the former E-Scope herself, Izzy, up against Bridgette from the World's Team!"

"Izzy, Bridgette!" Alejandro yelled. "Are you ready?" They both nodded their heads. "Let's see who can get tonight's first point. Let's play!"

Unnerving music box music began playing. "The reflex trigger could fire at any instant once the music stops," the announcer said. "This will be over, possibly, in less than a second, but we'll be able to see it thousands of times slower, through our slow-motion cameras. "It's tense here. I don't blame them; a billion dollars is on the line here. Just a tenth of a second or even less could be worth a billion dollars. Of course, that's assuming Noah doesn't take them down, they get lost in the square, or they get tricked by Tripartite. But there's no time to think about the bigger game right now! A mistake here could have them voted out!" The game began. "And they're off! They launch themselves through the window. Izzy not even taking a step forward, just launching herself at the window. They crash through in perfect unison! It's like synchronized diving! Actually, let's see who got through the window first!" The tape rewinded. "And, just barely, it's Bridgette who gets through first, by just 2 hundredths of a second! That's simply impossible to see at normal speed! Izzy simply blasting herself down the way, with Bridgette close behind- wait, what's this? Izzy uses her legs- kicks herself off the mat, and she fires well ahead of Bridgette! Izzy smacks it in just 2.5 seconds! Let's see that again in full speed!" A full speed replay of the game was shown.

"And with that," Alejandro said, "it's 1-0 for Team E-Scope. World's Team needs to win this next one to stay in the game, and for sure get their places in the final 24. Let's see our second game!"

"For game number 2, we have 5 everyday objects in the Reflex blast chamber," the announcer said. "Each one is on a colored pedestal. 3 of these objects will explode in rapid succession! The players must remember the sequence, and hit the corresponding buttons on their own podium. The first player to hit the buttons in the correct order wins a point for their team."

With Team E-Scope…

"This is the most mental and least physical of the 3 challenges, I'd bet," Emma said. "I should go, as the more agile mentally between me and Chef."

"You can go right ahead," Chef replied.

With the World's Team…

"I'll do this," Raaheel said.

"No objection from me!" Geoff replied.

"So," the announcer said, "for Team E-Scope, it's Emma, up against Raaheel from the World's Team! Let's see what's on the podiums! On yellow, a bucket of environmentally unfriendly light bulbs; Dawn would love to see those blown up. On pink, a bouquet of black roses; something Gwen might have gotten for Trent if she wasn't eliminated yesterday. On blue, hundreds of jelly beans that we took from Owen's stash; it would have been from Cody's, but that would have enticed the wrath of Sierra, Mark, and Eva, which has the same force as several hydrogen bombs. On red, a stuffed emu. Don't worry, Sierra and Cody, it's not Jerry. And on red, a watermelon. I hear that the Tripartite Alliance likes those. Emma and Raaheel don't know which items are about to explode. They'll need great composure to keep focused when these explosions go off. Luckily, these are two of the most steel-nerved players I've ever seen in Total Drama. They know that a billion dollars is on the line here. Right, let's watch some shit get blown up! I was told there'd be explosions!" The light bulbs, the watermelon, and the jelly beans exploded, in that order. "Woah! That was fast! If only we had some high-tech slow motion cameras that could replay that thousands of times slower. Oh wait, we do?" The first explosion was replayed in slow motion, making the explosions look extremely spectacular. The announcer then made some more remarks about the explosions and the contestants slapping their buttons, but eventually...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Emma won by 0.21 seconds.

 **A/N: This is a really cool show, but it's not a great show to write about. Look up Reflex game show and watch an episode to get the full effect. The drama between contestants is WAY easier to write than the challenges, for me.**

"Wow!" Alejandro said. "Point two one seconds! That's how much you won by, Emma!"

"You're kidding me," Emma replied.

"Just goes to show how much every instant counts in this challenge," Geoff remarked.

"That makes it 2-0," Alejandro said, "which means, Team E-Scope, you're safe! World's Team, I'll see you at elimination."

"Good work, soldiers!" Chef said.

"With that, the first match is over," Heather said. The World's Team and Team E-Scope both left. "It's time for the grudge match you've all been waiting for! Lovemaker versus the loved, fan versus veteran, strength versus speed, light versus shadows, blackmailer versus framer, Bermuda Square versus Tripartite Alliance, Screaming Gophers Gen 4 vs The Coins!" The 2 teams entered. "Let's see your first challenge!"

"A pyramid of cans, made of exactly 190 cans," the announcer said. "In the middle, a blue can. Whoever is first to stand up with the blue can wins a point for their team. It's that simple."

"Who's going to play?" Alejandro asked.

With the Screaming Gophers Gen 4…

"I think the choice is pretty obvious," Liam remarked.

"I mean, it can't be much different from recovering a fumble!" Mark noted.

"But you never fumble!" Eva replied.

"Awe, Eva!" Mark blushed a little.

With the Coins…

"How about Lindsay?" LeShawna said. "She's got the height advantage."

"But you've got the muscles!" Tyler noted.

"Maybe we can use those muscles later?" Lindsay said.

"That's true," LeShawna noted.

Mark and Lindsay stepped forward. "So," the announcer said, "for the Screaming Gophers Gen 4, it's Mark, up against Lindsay from the Coins!"

"Mark, Lindsay!" Alejandro yelled. "Are you ready?" They both nodded their heads. "Let's see who can get the first point. Let's play!"

Unnerving music box music began playing. "The reflex trigger could fire at any instant once the music stops," the announcer said. "Mark and Lindsay are secretly rivals in this game. Mark knows that if other know he dislikes Lindsay, he could get voted off, and he hasn't given Lindsay a chance to make him look bad yet. These are two of the favorites to win the whole season. Strong at challenges and strategic masterminds, so we've got massive, massive stakes here." The game began. Lindsay and Mark charged at the cans. Lindsay leapt forward, easily grabbing the yellow can, and crashing into Mark's chest, knocking both of them down. Lindsay began to stand up, when Mark reached out and yanked at her hair, pulling her down. Mark then rolled over onto Lindsay, with the two grappling for the can, when Lindsay suddenly had an idea, after glancing at Sierra, remembering how she hugged Cody. Lindsay then grabbed Mark's head, and buried it between her breasts! Mark simply continued grabbing at the can, but due to Lindsay, was blinded, causing him to miss the can, and forcing him to simply use his legs to keep Lindsay pinned. Mark quickly gave up trying to free himself with the hand that wasn't grabbing at the can, and instead, tried to blind Lindsay, working his hand over her face, until he was covering her eyes. However,mostly thanks to him being blinded, he only covered one of her eyes, and with the visibility out of her other eye, she was able to take advantage, and throw Mark off her, and stood up without too much trouble. Lindsay began dancing, much like how Mark might have had he won.

"Damn, she's good!" Mark said in the confessional. "Eva might be my girl, and Lindsay my biggest rival, but damn, that's a way to lose! Props to Lindsay for pulling those moves back there. Eva, please don't kill me!"

"Oh, damn, Mark," Liam said, "I see you!"

" _That chick was determined,_ " Mark replied, angrily. "And now, I just have to pray Eva will forget that before we get back on the plane!" Lindsay smirked at Mark.

"That does two things," Lindsay said in the confessional, "one, it wins part of the challenge, and two, it messes with Mark and Eva's heads! Heck, we could get 6th class, but hearing Mark and Eva fight would be just as fun as staying in first class!"

"And the Coins win game 1!" Alejandro said. "Let's see our second game!"

"In the next game," the announcer said, "the contestants will begin laying atop very large balloons. The balloons will pop at the same time, and in front of the contestant will be a button. The first player to push the button wins a point for their team."

With the Screaming Gophers Gen 4…

"Sierra's the tallest," Mark said, "and this clearly demands a height advantage. She should go."

"Yeah, we've got some pretty obvious choices," Liam noted.

"I'll do it!" Sierra said. "Hopefully, the last one will be good for you, Liam."

With the Coins…

"Tyler's the most streamlined!" Lindsay said.

"Well, that's true," LeShawna said. "I mean, none of you got a booty like mine!"

"I'll do it!" Tyler said.

"So it's Sierra for the Screaming Gophers Gen 4," the announcer said, "and Tyler for the Coins."

"Comfortable up there?" Alejandro yelled. The audience laughed. "Sierra, you need this point to keep your team in the game. Tyler, if you win, you secure your team's spots in the final 24. Ready? Let's play!"

Unnerving music box music began playing. "The reflex trigger could fire at any instant once the music stops," the announcer said. The balloons popped, beginning the game. Sierra quickly deployed her arm, and, by random chance, managed to have her arm directly strike the button! "Wow, and Sierra wins by a landslide! Just goes to show, that, sometimes, size really does matter."

"Well done Sierra!" Mark yelled.

"Great call on you sending me up there!" Sierra replied. Mark struck a pose, slightly annoying Lindsay.

"Well, looks like it's all down to you, Liam!" Mark said. "Do it for Kitty!"

"Let's see what the big game is!" Alejandro said.

"For the final game, the two contestants will stand on opposite sides of a table. 9 bottles will be lined up on the table. When the reflex trigger fires, 8 of the bottles will drop. The first contestant to smash the bottle still on the table wins the heat, and sends their rival team to face off against the World's Team to avoid elimination."

"Well, we already know who's playing," Heather said. "Liam, LeShawna, step forward!"

At the table…

"You got this, Liam!" Mark yelled.

"Let's own this, LeShawna!" Lindsay yelled. Mark and Lindsay stared at each other, slightly angrily.

"Don't let her get to you, Mark," Sierra said, pulling him away.

"We'll deal with the halfback later, Linds," Tyler said, putting a hand on Lindsay's shoulder. Unnerving music box music began playing.

"The reflex trigger could fire at any second once the music stops," the announcer said. Liam and LeShawna stared at each other. LeShawna looked aggressive, as if wanting to shatter Liam with the mallet, while Liam was smirking, silently laughing at LeShawna, as though she couldn't touch him (which she couldn't, at least, not until the bottles dropped). The music stopped. Soon, all the bottles but the 4th bottle from Liam's left dropped. Liam and LeShawna came from opposite sides, and seemed to strike the bottles at the same time, crashing their mallets into each other.

"Now that was close," Alejandro said. "We're going to have to review the tape."

"So, from here," the announcer said, showing the replay, "it looks like… yes, Liam makes contact first by not even a hundredth of a second; only 7 thousandths of a second separate Liam and LeShawna!"

"Alright, we have the results!" Alejandro said. "The winner is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...the Screaming Gophers Gen 4 by just 7 thousandths of a second!"

"YEAH!" Mark yelled.

"NO!" Tyler yelled.

"Coins, I'll see you at elimination. Mark, who's going to first class with you?"

"Eva, obviously," Mark replied, "Sierra, Cody, Dave, Kitty, Liam, Chris, Katie, Chef, Sammy, Noah, and Emma."

"Might as well give Dave his last moments in first class," Mark said in the confessional. "The Tripartite Alliance is so going to boot him!"

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers Gen 4/Bermuda Square...

"Hey, Sammy!" Eva said.

"Yeah?" Sammy replied.

"Can you help me out with something? Mark's feeling a little, well, homesick, and I want to do something for him."

"Aw, Mark's homesick? I guess I can't blame him; we've been out of school for more than a month now! Heck, if this was with a regular sized cast, we'd at least be nearing the finale by now!"

"But this is no regular sized cast. We've seen 67 players so far! 72 if you count the rejoins! I imagine that whoever wins will be crawling across the finish. Anyway, will you help me with Mark?"

"Of course I will! So, what are we doing?"

"That's something I haven't figured out yet. We're going to talk to Sierra. Hey, Sierra!"

"Yes?" Sierra replied, as she walked over, carrying Cody, who she had just stopped making out with. She put Cody down.

"I want to do something for Mark. He's getting a little homesick. I mean, we're veterans, so we're used to the toll this game takes on us, but Mark? This is his first go at Total Drama! There's really no way to prepare for this, you know?'

"Yeah, it's… it's weird. You think you know what's up, but no, it's different once you're on the other side of those cameras."

"What's everyone talking about?" Chef said.

"Mark's gotten homesick," Sammy said. "We're trying to make him feel better."

"Oh, I know that feeling. Back when I was a soldier, I got homesick a lot. Especially with what we had to do. This, though, this is something else, when you know your closest friends are also your enemies. Truly, it is the ultimate mind game; there's nothing like it. I will help you out with Mark."

"Yeah," Cody replied, "I mean, we've had a season or two to train ourselves to take this. Mark, though, he hasn't been here before. The only other 7 players like that, 5 of them have already been voted out, and one of them got hit twice! The only newbies left are Mark, Liam and Raaheel!"

"What about the racers, or me and Chris?"

"The racers have already taken reality TV, and you and Chris were the hosts!" Eva replied. "But, Sierra, do you have any ideas? I'm his girlfriend, but I don't know much about his past. He hasn't said much."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because he's scared," Cody interjected. "He doesn't trust you, Eve. Not even me, Sierra, Sammy, or anyone. He's one of two people here that Sierra doesn't know the past of, the other being Raaheel. Liam's new, too, but he's always talking about his past. And she's gotten pretty far by keeping her head down and her mouth shut. I doubt she'll win, but she's gotten two-thirds of the way through this way!"

"Anyway," Sierra said, "he's a football star, so why not something football related?"

"Hm… that gives me an idea," Eva said, looking at Mark's open suitcase, exposing his football helmet. She tried t on, and it fit perfectly.

"Hey, Eva!" Mark said. "Wait, is that my helmet?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to know if it fits me!"

"Does it?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Of course, you realize that in football, touching someone else's helmet is a seen as a challenge, right?"

"It is?"

"No, but I wanna play some football! I haven't had a real game of football for weeks!"

"What about episodes 6 and 16?" Cody asked.

"First-to-20 isn't real football. REAL football is on a clock, 11-on-11, contact, huge crowd, no bigger game to deal with, and no score to beat but your opponent's! That football wasn't real football; it was football to a number of points, and with a bigger game behind it; a game worth a billion dollars. And as long as this game is going on, I can't play real football, because no matter what, I can't escape Total Drama 60 Club. I just hope that this Mark isn't the Mark you'll stay in love with, because the real Mark isn't me right now. Right now, I'm playing a tough, long, huge game with a billion dollars on the line. And that's why I'm such a jerk right now."

"You're not a jerk!" Eva replied. "Heck, you're the opposite of a jerk! You're one of the nicest guys I've ever met. You're friendly to everyone, and you're anything but a backstabber. You're loyal, you're kind, and you're passionate, but you're also tough when you need to be. You saw right through my iron hull, as you put it, to the me you fell in love with. You're way more transparent, but I fell in love with the side of you I know you really are; Mark Brucker, the nicest, smartest jock you'll ever meet. Do you have any idea how many people want you to win? I don't, but I know it's a big number. You're not a jerk, and I know that. So does Sierra, Cody, Sammy, Liam, Kitty, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Kim, Tobias, Sky, Dave, Vladimir, Gwen, Trent, and everyone else! The only way I can see you getting voted out is if you were seen as too much of a threat! That's the best way to get voted out, you know? And after all, that's why you went after DJ, right?"

"Right… oh, but what will those scouts think? Mr. Michigan State pulled back his scholarship over me getting DJ booted!"

"That coach wouldn't know good gameplay if it came up and smacked him in the face!"

"There goes your scholarship to Michigan State!" They both laughed at that.

"Oh, Mark, if the universe made custom-order boys, you'd be the one I'd get. And when we win, I'm going to take you on a date you'll never forget."

"Already sure of victory, huh?"

"Yeah. You're halfway there, Mark. You just gotta push through to the finale. You've only gotta survive 24 more days. And I know that once the dust clears, one of us will come out on top. Be warned, however, that I WILL destroy you in the finals." She playfully punched Mark's arm.

"In your dreams, Eva! Suddenly, I don't feel so homesick anymore. Hell, this is just like home! People fighting with each other for dominance in the social structure, and trash talking each other's athletic ability while still being friendly! The only difference is that people keep getting voted out, and we're on a plane!"

"Wow, that easy, huh?"

"Yeah. Now, let's go see who gets the boot, and make out a bit while we're at it."

"That is a great idea, Mark." They began making out. As if it were a cue, Sierra and Cody also began making out.

"Bermuda Square just can't get enough of itself!" Chris said in the confessional.

"Let's go play some ball!" Mark said. "Ready for some 3 on 3?"

"Yeah!" everyone else replied. They left the plane, Mark carrying a football.

"I get a bad feeling from Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth," Cameron said in the confessional. "They're up to something, I KNOW it! I just don't have any evidence against them right now, so I guess I'll be voting for the only other person on this team who I've got reason to believe is targeting me: Dave."

Cameron walked out, and Beth popped out, revealing to have listened to Cameron's confessional. "We could have a problem…" Beth said.

"Cameron's on to us," Beth said in the confessional, with her and Lindsay sitting on Tyler's lap.

"So, what do we do?" Tyler asked.

"Easy," Lindsay replied. "Smack him, and blame it on Sky's boyfriend, Dave, giving us a right to vote him out later!"

` "Now that's a great idea!" Beth said.

"And I think I know just how to," Tyler replied, smirking deviously. "And if it fails, Dave will be voted out instead!"

In 5th class, with the Coins…

"Dave, can I talk to you for a second?" Tyler asked.

"Sure!" Dave replied. Tyler pulled Dave to the side.

"Look, dude, right now, you're the only one not in our alliance. But, we just found out about a mole, who's trying to sabotage us. If you help us take him down, you won't get voted out tonight."

"Well, what do you need me to do?"

"Here," Tyler said, handing Dave a duffel bag. "Hand this to Cameron, and accidentally-on-purpose drop it, revealing the rat he is!"

"Shit, is this like what Scott did to Dawn in season 4?"

"EXACTLY like that. And if you dare double cross me, I can personally guarantee that you'll be going home. Got that?"

"Of course."

Later…

"Hey, Cameron!" Dave said.

"Yeah?" Cameron replied.

"I believe this is yours- whoops!" Dave dropped the duffel bag, causing some things to spill out, including Beth's hair ties, Tyler's sweatband, Dave's hand sanitizer, Lindsay's lipstick, and LeShawna's bra! Everyone had different reactions. Lindsay gasped, Tyler and Beth looked angry, Dave's jaw dropped, LeShawna was in shock, and Cameron was confused.

"CAMERON?!" Tyler yelled. "How could you?"

"You're a nasty boy, you know that?" Beth said.

"Nuh-uh," LeShawna said. "I've seen seasons 4 and 5, and I KNOW Cameron's not nasty enough to steal my bra. Or anyone's bra, for that matter."

"Why would I?" Cameron replied. "It's not like I'd have any use for it! Nor would I have any use for a sweatband, lipstick, or hair tie! The only thing I'd use would be the hand sanitizer! But even then, I prefer soap and water."

"Think what you will," Dave said, "but I'm voting Cameron tonight. And if the rest of you know what's good for you, you'll vote Cameron, too!"

"Wait, why's David voting for Cameron?" Lindsay asked.

"Because he stole your lipstick!" Tyler asked. "I'm with Dave!"

"So am I!" Lindsay said.

"Me, too," Beth said.

"Guys, Dave is pulling an obvious Scott trick on us!" LeShawna said. "And this is not even hidden! Why would he steal this stuff?!"

"Maybe she's got a point…" Lindsay said.

In 6th class, with the World's Team…

"You realize who we have to vote out, right?" Ezekiel asked Geoff and Bridgette.

"Damn, guess Raaheel's gotta go!" Geoff said.

"Yeah, we've gotta take her down," Bridgette replied.

"Well, this was easy," Ezekiel noted.

At the elimination…

"Welcome to Green Park!" Heather said. "Coins, World's Team, you two lost your matches, so you're up for elimination. Your voting booth for today isover at the Diana fountain. Write down your vote and toss it into the fountain. Coins, you're up first.

"The Tripartite Alliance hereby eliminates Cameron!" Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth voted.

"Dave is up to no good, and I know that!" LeShawna voted.

"I'll vote Dave, for trying to frame me!" Cameron voted.

"Cameron, for stealing my hand sanitizer!" Dave voted.

"OK, time to read the votes!" Heather said. "The first vote is for…

…

…

...Cameron. The second vote is for…

…

…

...Cameron. The third vote is for…

…

…

...Dave. That's 2 votes Cameron, 1 vote Dave. The fourth vote is for…

…

…

...Dave. 2 votes Cameron, 2 votes Dave. The fifth vote is for…

…

…

...Cameron. 3 votes Cameron, 2 votes Dave, 1 vote left. Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, LeShawna, you're safe…

…

…" Dave was smirking, while Cameron looked scared. "...

…

…

…

…

...

...the sixth vote, and 43rd person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Cameron. Dave, you're safe. Cameron, by a 4 to 2 vote, the club has spoken."

"Well, then," Cameron said. "I guess this is it. Who didn't vote against me, I wanna know?"

"I did," LeShawna said. "I figured that Dave was pulling the same trick Scott pulled on Dawn in season 4."

"That makes sense," Beth said. "After all, he's the boyfriend of Sky, who was plotting Cameron's downfall already!"

"Damn, looks like we got played!" Tyler said. "But Dave? YOU'RE A DEAD MAN WALKING, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Now, you messed with the wrong sistah!" LeShawna yelled.

"Oh, damn, this is getting intense!" Heather said. "But, it's time to turn it over to Alejandro, for the World's Team elimination."

"World's Team, time to vote!" Alejandro said.

"Raaheel," Bridgette voted.

"Bridgette. You lost!" Raaheel voted.

"Raaheel. Sorry, girl," Geoff voted.

"Bridgette," Josee voted.

"The Second Order of the Fallen Star can bite my ass. I don't trust either of those girls. I vote Raaheel," Ezekiel voted.

"I'll read the votes," Alejandro said. "First vote is for…

…

…

...Bridgette. The second vote is for...

…

…

...Raaheel. 1 vote Bridgette, 1 vote Raaheel. Third vote…

…

…

...Raaheel. Vote number 4…

…

…

...Bridgette. Ezekiel, Geoff, Josee, at this point, you 3 cannot be voted out. The final vote, and the 44th person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club…

…

…

…

…

…" Raaheel was smirking, while Bridgette looked nervous. "...

…

…

…

…

…

...Raaheel."

"WHAT?!" Josee demanded. Raaheel's jaw dropped out of pure shock. As far as she was concerned, there was no way she should have gotten 3 votes against!

"I am so sorry…" Ezekiel said.

"You did this, Ezekiel?" Raaheel asked.

"It's just strategy, Raaheel," Ezekiel said. "And I hate to do it, but what other option did I have? You and Josee were allied; I had to get an alliance, or I'd be gone! And I don't exactly trust you two. Josee, that's for obvious reasons, and Raaheel, you're a mastermind, so I didn't want to risk an alliance with you, and getting a knife in the back!"

"Why would I backstab you?"

"To win the money, duh!"

"That's not how I do this shit. But I get it. I took down Kim, so you didn't want to risk me taking you down."

"Exactly! Geoff and Bridgette, they're the nicest players in the game!"

"Well, it's been fun. I've had a great time, and you guys gave me the ride of my life. Even Kim. I'll miss you!"

"We'll miss you too!" Geoff said. Raaheel walked off.

"And we're down to 24!" Heather said. "We're past the halfway mark, and it's getting intense! Will the Axis of Victory vote out Josee? What plans do the Tripartite Alliance have next? Will someone else get lost in the Square? Can the World's Team stage a comeback from 4 players? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	24. Episode 22: Don't Close Your Eyes

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Alejandro said. "The fastest challenge in Total Drama history was a battle of pure reaction time. Or, in Sierra's case, height. It was double elimination day, so there were massive stakes. Chris and Chef joined the game as contestants. Ezekiel faked a join of the Second Order of the Fallen Star. Mark got a little homesick, but Eva was able to quickly remedy that, with a nice 3-on-3 game of football with him, Eva, Sammy, Chef, Sierra, and Cody! In the end, the World's Team and the Coins lost, and after the Tripartite Alliance found a mole in their midst, they used Dave to frame him, sending Cameron home, and the Axis of Victory knocked off Raaheel. We've had enough of the game shows, and this bird is back in the air! All of the second generation contestants are gone, and 24 contestants are on the plane, looking for that billion dollars! Will the Axis of Victory vote out Josee? What plans do the Tripartite Alliance have next? Will someone else get lost in the Square? Can the World's Team stage a comeback from 4 players? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out, right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

"Wow, the Revenge of the Island contestants are all gone!" Sierra said in the confessional. "I thought they'd be some of the strongest in the game! But my original thought about the first generation cast overshadowing everyone has proven to be true. Exception: Mark."

In 1st class, with the Screaming Gophers/Bermuda Square…

"How did you not get voted out?" Mark asked Dave. "The Tripartite Alliance should have nailed you!"

"They used me as a pawn to frame Cameron for stealing stuff!" Dave replied.

"So, that's why everyone was pissed at Cameron…"

"It's not like I had a choice! It was either do that, or I'd be voted off!"

"You realize this is the Tripartite Alliance we're dealing with, here, right? You're just gonna get voted off anyway."

"Well, I'm at least hoping to make it to the 3 team stage."

"Maybe you will, man. Maybe you will. Hey, can I get some hand sanitizer?"

"No problem!" He squirted some hand sanitizer onto Mark's palm.

In 2nd class, with Team E-Scope…

"Hey, Noah!" Emma said.

"Yeah?" Noah replied.

"We should form an alliance with the Tripartite Alliance. The 3 team stage can't be that far away, and we could end up on a team with them. Plus, that would give us 5 votes to Bermuda Square's 4!"

"True. But we've only got 2 votes to Tripartite's 3!"

"Not a problem. I've got something that can help us!" She pulled out a Chris Head!

"Well done, Emma. Well done."

"This is gonna be fun…" Noah said in the confessional.

The plane landed in Muskoka, Ontario.

"Welcome to the rebuilt Camp Wawanakwa!" Heather said. "Now 100% toxic waste free; just as it was in season 1! We'll be here for a while, competing in challenges from Total Drama Island! Also, there will be no 3-team stage. We'll be going directly to the 2-team stage. You'll find out how that will work later on."

"Anyway," Alejandro said, "we'll begin with Eva's FAVORITE challenge: the Awake-a-thon!"

"Boy, you trying to piss us off?!" Mark said.

"There are 3 cabins for the losing teams, and a the Burromuerto-brand spa hotel for the winners."

"So, what, do you get dead donkey treatments?" Chris remarked. Alejandro gave him an annoyed look.

"Anyway, before I throw Chris into a pile of dead donkey, I should note that Mark's contract said first class, not the spa hotel. Which means, Bermuda Square, you might not always get the spa hotel."

"Well done, Al," Mark said, slow clapping. Alejandro flipped him off. "Touchy!"

"So, this challenge is triple elimination. Last team to have a member awake wins. Everyone else goes to elimination. Oh, and to make this more interesting, the first team to lose all their members, hopefully the Gophers, has to vote TWO people off! So FOUR people will be riding the boat of losers!"

"This is gonna be fun…" Cody remarked.

"Also," Heather said, "there are cameras all over the island, and you can watch the live feeds of any of the cameras from our Total Drama movie theater at the stage! Only camera not attached to the live feed is the confessional. Go!"

With the World's Team...

"Well, let's stay awake the only way I know how!" Geoff said. "Party on the beach!"

"Now that, I can get behind!" Josee said.

"Woot!" Ezekiel yelled. They all walked off to the beach.

"Well, I'm going to do the smart thing, and watch the cameras," Noah said. He and Emma camped out in the camera room. Izzy grabbed Owen's arm, and grinned mischievously, dragging him away.

"Now that is one cool couple!" Mark said, in response to Izzy's move on Owen.

"Pressure cooker them?" Kitty replied.

"Like you and Liam." Kitty looked at Katie, and suddenly giggled for some reason. "Hey, what's so funny, Kit?" Kitty only laughed harder.

"What's going on?" Eva questioned, before she looked at Katie's face. She began laughing.

"OK, what happened to my face?" Katie asked. She pulled out a hand mirror, showing that there was a blue square drawn on her forehead, with a dot in the middle! "What is this?!" Katie actually laughed a bit.

"You've been marked, girl!" Cody said.

"Is this some sort of targeting mark?"

"Considering that you're the only one on the team not in the alliance," Liam said, "I think so. My fault!"

"Oh, this is war," Katie said.

"Bring it!" Kitty replied.

"And it looks like we've got ourselves the first Total Drama prank war!" Heather said.

"Hey, I want a stake in this, too!" Cody said.

"Me versus Mark," Eva said, "versus you and Sierra, versus Liam and Kitty, versus Katie!"

"I want in on this!" Chris said.

"Me, too! You got Gwen voted off!" Trent said.

Prank 1: Liam on Katie. Painted a blue square with a dot in the middle on her forehead. Successful.

"Wow, a 7-way prank war!" Mark said. "Welcome to chaos. Oh, and you're SERIOUSLY going down, Eva. I'm just going to put my stuff away now-" As Mark opened his bag, he was splattered with red paint!

Eva began laughing heavily. "Well, shit, now I look like I just killed a dude!" Mark remarked. People began laughing at Mark's remark.

"Now THAT was good!" Cody said.

"You realize you're fucking with the king of Cleveland High School, right?"

"I've learned a lot from my brothers," Eva replied. "Still, this oughta keep us awake!"

"Ah, classic prankster brothers? Well, I've got a lot of stuff to use. Just, stay away from my phone, alright? It's my only connection to college scouts." Mark's phone began ringing. "Oh, look, it's Mr. Alabama!" He picked up the phone. "Ryu!"

"Well, it'll definitely keep us awake…" Cody commented. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some pranks to set up."

Prank 2: Eva on Mark: Left a paint bomb in Mark's suitcase with red paint. Successful.

2 hours in…

"I've been keeping some pepper spray in my pocket all game," Mark said in the confessional. "Just in case I was to get attacked by an animal or some shit. That's what happens when you have overprotective teammies. Miller, one of the linebackers, went on the same flight as me just to make sure I got a little pepper spray before I checked in at the hotel we were sequestered in before the game. But the other contestants don't need to know that."

In the woods…

Mark was out on a walk, trying to keep himself awake, as was Kitty. Trent snickered to himself, as he decided to prank Mark. Trent walked up next to Mark.

"Hey, Trent!" Mark said. "What up?"

"Sup?" Trent replied. "Just looking for a good spot to sit down and play some guitar.

"Cool. We've all got ways to be creative. I've got writing, you've got guitar, Gwen's got drawing, Lindsay's got makeup…"

"Dude, look behind you!"

"That not even original, man."

"There's a fucking bear behind you, and he's looking a little ticked!" Trent ran off. Liam, in the bushes, growled like a bear. Mark turned around, and without thinking, blasted pepper spray, and hit Kitty!

"OW!" Kitty yelled, closing her eyes.

"Oh shit, Kitty!" Mark yelled.

"And that backfired!" Trent said.

"Eh, it's just a little pepper spray!" Kitty said.

"Aw, shit, Kitty got pepper sprayed?!" Liam said.

"I thought there was a bear behind me!" Mark said, defensively.

Prank 3: Trent and Liam on Mark and Kitty. Claimed there was a bear behind Mark, and used Liam to growl to help him out. Mark proceeded to blast pepper spray behind him, and due to the lack of a bear, ended up spraying Kitty. Successful and backfired.

"I guess this is partially my fault," Liam said, ashamed. "I'm going to go help her wash it out."

"This is what I get for engaging in a prank war…" Kitty said.

"Eh, I've taken a hit before," Mark said. "Don't ask what happened, or mom's gonna kill me."

"I'm not even sure I want to know what happened," Liam replied. He and Kitty walked off.

Later, in the main lodge…

"This is gonna be fun…" Liam said. Kitty was hiding next to the door to the main lodge, with a pie in her hand. Cody opened the door to the main lodge, and as he did, Kitty slammed the pie in his face.

"WHAT THE-" Cody yelled, in response to the jumpscare. "Oh, come one, that's not even original, and WAY too simple!"

"Hey, lemme get that off for you!" Liam said. He pulled out a wooden sculpture of pi, and used it to remove the pie from Cody's face.

"Now that, is not boring," Cody said.

Prank 4: Kitty/Liam on Cody. Kitty simply threw a pie in Cody's face. When Cody confronted Kitty about the simplicity of her prank, Liam proceeded to scrape the pie off of Cody's face with a wooden sculpture of pi. Successful.

Later, behind the bathrooms…

Katie snickered, as she put Trent's guitar down, and placed two pieces of paper next to it. She then walked into camp, looking sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Trent asked.

"I just saw the worst thing since Sadie's elimination!" Katie said. "Your guitar is broken!"

"What?" Trent began tearing up. "You better not be lying to me!"

"It's behind the bathrooms."

Trent reluctantly walked behind the bathrooms, where he found his guitar, intact. He found a torn piece of paper next to it, which read "your guitar."

"VERY FUCKING FUNNY, KATIE!" Trent yelled. Katie ran off, laughing evilly.

"This just got intense…" Mark said.

Prank 5: Katie on Trent. Katie informed Trent that his guitar had been broken. When Trent went to repair it, he found his guitar intact, with a sheet of paper next to it with the words "your guitar" written on it, and torn in half. Successful.

3 hours in, in the main camp area…

"This looks great!" Sierra said.

"Oh, Chris's gonna pay for disqualifying you in season 3…" Cody said.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"Oh, we got asked to give you this letter," Sierra replied. She handed Chris the letter.

"Hm… _Chris McLean- Due to the official rules of Total Drama, you are no longer allowed any assistance from your appearance stylists, including hair, makeup, and wardrobe._ The network is fucing insane if they think they can get rid of them like that! I'm going to go tell them that they're on a contract, and that _I_ write their checks!"

"Go ahead!" Cody said. He snickered a bit. Chris ran off.

At Chris' makeup van…

"GUYS! DON'T LEA-" Chris began, before a stink bomb exploded, covering Chris. "Ew, gross!" Cody and Sierra walked up, and began laughing, before they high fived. "Wow, that was actually pretty good!" Cody and Sierra did not respond as they had begun making out. "OK then."

Prank 6: Cody/Sierra on Chris. Chris was handed a letter that, due to him being a contestant, he would not be able to receive help from his hair stylist. When he went into his makeup van to confirm, he was hit with a stink bomb. Successful.

Later, in the Screaming Gophers Gen 4 cabin…

"Mark!" Eva said, panicked.

"What?" Mark replied.

"Your lucky football's been stolen!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Mark replied, pulling his lucky football out of his bag.

"Um…"

"Nice try, Eva," Mark said. He gave Eva a kiss on the cheek, with a slight sense of pity in it. He smirked as he walked out, while Eva looked playfully angry. Chef glanced in.

"This is not the Eva from season 1…" Chef said in the confessional. "I place 100% of the blame on Mark."

Prank 7: Eva on Mark. Eva informed Mark that his lucky football had been stolen. However, Mark proved her wrong by pulling out his lucky football from his bag. Failed.

Sierra walked into the cabin.

"Did your prank fail?" Sierra asked.

"How'd you know?" Eva asked.

"I know that you were going after Mark, and you were wearing a facial expression that you only have when Mark's beat you."

"Well, we are competitive! I just need to get the jump on him before he tries anything on me!"

"Well, for some reason, he finds cats to be intrinsically funny. If a cat is doing something a human should do, he seems to find humor in that."

"Thanks for the intel." She saw Mark's football helmet, on the bed. "I've got an idea. Can you tame a cat?"

"I've already done that! I know Cody's always wanted a cat, so I trained one. I'm gonna give it to him as a made-it-back-to-the-island gift. You can use it, but make sure I get it back so I can give it to Cody!"

"Of course."

4 hours in, still in the cabin…

Mark had returned. Eva ran in, panicked.

"Oh, gonna pull another failed prank on me?" Mark said, smirking.

"Shut up!" Eva said, playfully punching him in the arm. "Anyway, your helmet's been stolen."

"No, it's right-" Mark looked at his bed, where he left his helmet. It wasn't there anymore. "What the fuck happened to my helmet?! Oh, Coach is going to kill me!" He left the cabin, panicked.

In the woods…

"Imscrewedimscrewedimscrewedimscrewedimscrew-" Mark said, when he saw something glittering in the distance. "What's that?" Mark walked up to it. When he saw it, he saw a cat wearing his helmet! "A fucking cat?!" Mark said. Eva popped out, and began laughing. "OK, with the cat, that was actually good. Just know that I'm going to pay you back, eventually."

"You wish!" Eva replied. "There's no way you can prank me!"

"We'll see. You're fucking with the pride of Cleveland High."

"I'm also doing that, but without the 'with.'"

"Your mind is messed up, Eve." Mark picked up his helmet. "Where'd you get the cat?"

"Sierra tamed it. She's gonna give it to Cody later, as a made-it-back-to-the-island gift."

Prank 8: Eva on Mark. Eva informed Mark that his football helmet had been stolen, and it was not in his bag. When he went to look for it, he found it placed on the head of a cat Sierra had trained. Successful.

Later, in the main camp area…

"This is gonna be fun," Mark said, as he picked up some weights. He removed the label of a heavy weight, and placed it on a lighter weight, and moved the lighter label to the heavy weight. He did this on all of the weights, and went behind a bush, as Eva walked up.

"There is no way you can deadlift 200 kilos, girl!" LeShawna said.

"Watch me," Eva said. She loaded 200 kilograms of weight onto her bar, or at least, so she thought. In fact, it was only about 5 kilograms, due to Mark's work. She crouched down, and tried to deadlift the bar, but used too much force, and unintentionally threw it high into the air.

"Oh shit!" Mark yelled. He jumped out, and held up his arms.

"OK, I am very, very scared!" LeShawna said.

"I should not be able to do that…" Eva said. Mark looked up, and waved one of his arms, as if to call fair catch. He then caught the bar out of the sky.

"What's going on?" LeShawna questioned. "How are Mark's arms not broken?!"

"I switched the labels on Eva's weights," Mark replied. "It was supposed to give her super heavy weights for a warm up, but this works too! You shoulda seen the look on your face, LeShawna! You too, Eva! Eva was like, 'Whaaaaaa-?' and LeShawna was all like, 'Oh shit!'" Mark laughed at this a bit.

"OK, that WAS actually pretty funny," Eva said.

"I'll put 'em back, now. I wrote myself a key."

Prank 9: Mark on Eva. Switched the labels on her weights, in an attempt to make her lift a much heavier weight for a warm up. When she attempted to lift a heavy load due to being challenged by LeShawna, she ended up using too much force, and throwing it into the air. Subverted.

5 hours in, in the Screaming Gophers Gen 4 cabin…

Cody walked in, trying to get some soap. Katie popped out, and locked the door from the outside, and after having tampered with the lock a bit, had locked Cody in. Cody noticed, but before he could react, he heard a loud yell.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" Izzy screamed, as she crashed through the window. "Hey, Cody! Sorry, it looks like I broke the window!"

"Don't be sorry. Katie just tried to lock me in. Probably to set me up for a bigger prank. Who knows what was going through her head?" Cody simply hopped out the window, and passed by Katie.

"How'd you get out?!" Katie asked.

"You got Izzy'd," Cody replied. "She crashed through the window, letting me out."

"Why do I have such bad luck at pranking?" Katie replied.

Prank 10: Katie on Cody. Simply locked Cody in the cabin when he went to grab his soap to shower with. Failed after Izzy crashed through the window, allowing Cody to easily leave the cabin. Failed.

Later, on the beach…

"Hey, man!" Trent said.

"What up?" Geoff replied.

"Can I borrow one of those speaker? It's not like you've got a shortage. I've got an idea for a wicked prank to pull on Liam!"

"Go ahead, dude! Just be careful; those things can be pretty heavy. Not like I'd have to warn Eva of that, though! Ha ha!"

"So true!" Trent took one of the speakers, and went up the cliff.

On top of the cliff…

Trent hid, with the speaker, behind a bush. He plugged a small sound effects board into the speaker, and waited. Eventually, Liam came to the top, ditched his leather jacket, and strapped himself to his bungee cords. He looked off the ledge, and jumped off.

"YAAHOOOO!" Liam yelled. Trent smiled, as he pressed a button on his soundboard, causing an explosion sound effect to be played. "WOOOAH!" Liam yelled, as he held his hands forward, as if diving int the water, before the cord went taut. "Hey, what was that explosion from?"

"My bad!" Trent yelled, as he laughed.

"Dude, you tried to prank me? Well, it failed. You only got me more excited."

"What? How?!"

"You can't out-Liam Liam!" Kitty yelled up the cliff.

"Besides, I have to drop myself anyway!" Liam added, unstrapping himself, and dropping into the water below.

"Argh!" Trent yelled.

Prank 11: Trent on Liam. While Liam was bungee jumping, Trent played a loud explosion sound effect from the top of the cliff using a speaker he borrowed from Geoff, making Liam think the cliff had broken. This only served to increase his excitement. Failed.

6 hours in…

Noah and Emma were getting laughs from watching the prank war on the Screaming Gophers Gen 4. Emma was collecting bets on the prank war.

"Dude, Cody's NOT going to be loyal to Sierra," Geoff said. "She's gonna get Cody'd!"

"Those two are like you and Bridgette!" Tyler replied.

"We ALL know he's going after Mark," Dave said.

"You kidding? Mark is EVA'S territory!" Chef said.

"What's going on?" Mark asked.

"Oh, people are betting on the prank war!" Izzy said.

"Why did you tell him?!" Noah said. "Now he's going to pull some insider betting!"

"You realize that if I bet on myself, I break a million laws, right?" Mark said.

"True," Emma said. "No betting on yourself or your teammate."

"I won't, but I WILL bet on Sierra pulling a quick one on Cody."

"You're crazy," Bridgette said. She was even more shocked when Mark put his lucky football on the table, along with $700.

"Dude, are you FUCKING insane?!" Geoff, Owen, and Trent said at the same time.

"Yes I am!" Mark replied.

"A football and $700 that Sierra will prank Cody," Emma said. "That's the biggest bet so far!"

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, Chris is about to have a few makeup problems."

"$50 says you're gonna fail," Alejandro said.

"Make it USD if I win."

"Deal."

"This isn't the casino challenge!" Heather said.

"Well, we just made it the second casino challenge!" Ezekiel noted.

"Wanna get in on it, Heather?" Emma asked.

"And Cody has betrayed Sierra!" Noah announced. "He's set up a prank on her!"

"Aw, damn, what did he do?" Josee asked.

"Replaced her purple hair dye with cyan hair dye. If she needs to dye before the challenge ends, it succeeds. Oh, wait, Chris is doing something to Sierra! Is that dye remover?"

"I told you, dude!" Geoff said.

"Dammit," Tyler said.

"Why do I feel weird?" Sierra said. Suddenly, Chris jumped out, and dumped dye remover in her hair, revealing her natural hair color: black."

"She's a noirette?" Ezekiel said.

"Did NOT expect you to know that term," Trent said.

"Prank 12: Chris on Sierra!" Noah announced. "Dumped dye remover in her hair! Successful! Looks like it's leading to prank 13!"

"15 bucks that Cody had Chris do that!" Josee yelled, slapping $15 onto the table.

"Look!" Beth yelled, pointing at another screen. Kitty was switching Liam's bungee cords!

"What is this…?" Sammy said.

"We'll see," Izzy said.

Elsewhere…

"Hey, Sierra, what happened to your hair?" Cody asked.

"Chris dumped some dye remover in my hair," Sierra replied.

"Well, your natural hair looks amazing!"

"Awe, thanks!" She kissed Cody on the forehead. "But I'm going to go reapply."

"Dye, no dye, you're beautiful regardless. Though I can only can you 'Big Purple' with the dye." They both chuckled at that. Cody grinned a bit, as Sierra walked into the cabin.

A bit later, Sierra walked out. "What happened to my hair dye?" Sierra asked.

"What, dye problem, big BLUE?" Cody replied. He began laughing hysterically.

"Oh, it's on, little guy," Sierra said. "It's on." She smirked, as she walked off.

"Nice idea, dude!" Chris said.

"Thanks," Cody replied.

"Hah! I win!" Josee said.

"Dammit…" Emma mumbled, handing Josee $30.

Prank 13: Cody on Chris to dump dye remover in Sierra's hair, and switched Sierra's purple dye with cyan dye. Successful.

On top of the cliff…

Liam walked up, and strapped himself to the bungee cords. He stood with his back to the cliff face, and fell backwards.

"WOOOOOO-" Liam yelled, before his cord pulled back unexpectedly. "What the fuck?!" Kitty began laughing, as she looked over the cliff, seeing Liam's highly confused expression. "Couldn't help yourself, could ya, Kit?"

"Ha ha! You should have seen the look on your face when you just suddenly stopped!"

"I bet it was worth it! Anyway, if you want, you can go under the cliff, and try to catch me as I drop!"

"What? Drop?"

"This cliff is at just the right height, I can bungee jump off, and after jumping, just unhook myself and drop into the water!"

"Alright!"

Prank 14: Kitty on Liam. Switched Liam's bungee cords with shorter ones, cutting Liam's jump short. Successful.

10 hours in, in Chris' makeup trailer…

Mark walked in, and looked around. He smiled, and placed something in Chris' makeup case. "How about this touchup?" Mark said, before walking out. Chris walked in.

"Wow, I really need some makeup!" Chris said.

"You were in here just 2 hours ago!" an intern said.

"We're on international television, dude!" Chris opened his makeup case, when a paint bomb exploded in his face, covering him in blue paint!

"Hey, how's the touchup going?" Mark yelled in.

"Shut the fuck up…" Chris said. "Wait, did you do that?"

"Yes I did. Yes I did."

Prank 15: Mark on Chris. Placed a stink bomb in Chris' makeup case, which was activated when Chris opened the makeup case. Successful.

"Anyway, wicked prank, dude," Chris said. "I'm gonna go get myself a gin and tonic from craft services. You want anything? Can't be caffeinated."

"Get me a Dr. Pepper, will ya?" Mark replied.

"You got it!" Chris walked off.

Later…

"Here you go!" Chris said, handing Mark a glass of Dr. Pepper. As he walked off, he began snickering.

"What's so funny, dude?" Mark said.

"Nothing!" Chris replied.

"You did something to my drink!"

"What are you talking about?"

Mark put down the glass. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DR. PEPPER!" Chris began laughing.

"I didn't put in any ice!"

"No ice, huh? Wow, that was a letdown," Mark said. "In any case, good prank, bro! But FYI, I actually prefer no ice, so thanks." Mark picked up his Dr. Pepper.

"Dammit!" Chris said.

"Well, I'd still call it a win. You got the reaction you were looking for!"

Prank 16: Chris on Mark. When Mark asked Chris to grab him a Dr. Pepper, Chris compiled, but laughed as he walked off. When Mark demanded to know what Chris did to it, he informed Mark that he did not put ice in it. However, Mark revealed that he prefered no ice. Successful/backfired.

12 hours in…

For the most part, the prank war had died down. Noah and Emma were trying to keep each other awake.

"You think Owen will improve on his time?" Emma asked.

"No," Noah replied, switching to a camera, showing that Owen had passed out.

"Well, it looks like the party's backfired on Josee." Josee had passed out.

In the forest…

"Ugh, it feels weird, not having Gwen here," Trent said.

"I'm sorry, man!" Mark replied. "If I didn't get Gwen voted off, Sammy would be in danger! Besides, it's not your fault. Gwen didn't fold."

"That doesn't change the fact that Gwen's not here, _third Heather_."

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be dating Gwen right now! And my tactics are not even close to Heather's!"

"You've backdoored, like, 6 people."

"True, Gwen was a backdoor. But I KNOW it wasn't 6."

"What about Vladimir?"

"Not really a backdoor. Say, where's your guitar?"

"I left it in my bag. Don't wanna lose it in the forest. And in any case, I'm not bossy like Heather. I just lead the alliance, with a gentle yet firm hand. Also, I wouldn't obstruct love. Fuck, I BUILD love!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lindsay and Tyler. Heather seemed intent on keeping them apart. Of course, there had been no precedent for cross-team romance. Or intra-team romance. Point is..."

"Hey, what's that?"

"Lemme see…" Mark picked it up, and gasped upon realizing what it was. "Eva's MP3 player."

"Dude, you're screwed. You're her boyfriend, so you're the first person in her line of fire."

"No, YOU'RE screwed. Enjoy getting kicked off when everyone finds out YOU stole it!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! But if you so much as touch it, I'll see to it personally that you get kicked off. Just be warned of that."

"I'm not an idiot. I know not to touch Eva's stuff, especially now that that would A, get me beaten up, and B, get me backdoored by you!"

"Exactly. Hey, what's this?" Mark looked at a chip on the back. "I'm going to figure out what this is before Eva sees it."

"Sees what?" Eva said. "Hey, what are you doing with my MP3 player?!"

"Found it on the ground here. I also found a little chip on the back of it."

"Oh, you mean the tracking chip Cody put on it so I couldn't get Heather'd?"

"Cody put a tracking chip on it?"

"It may or may not have been a tracking chip left on him by Sierra."

"I'm going to leave now," Trent said. He walked off.

"OK, even I'M a little creeped," Mark added.

"It actually was probably a tracking chip the network put in him during World Tour," Eva said, "so he wouldn't get lost, and so the camera crews could track him down. Anyway, I think I know how to keep us awake. You play snare line, don't you?"

"Elite 5, baby!"

"Well, check out what Sierra, Cody, and Sammy made from some random shit she found lying around!" She held out a snare drum, harness, and drum sticks. "That should keep us awake."

"OK, I'm game." Mark pulled out his cell phone, and began playing a beat for him to play to.

24 hours in…

Mark and Eva had passed out, snuggling. Cody had also fallen asleep, and was sucking Sierra's thumb, keeping Sierra awake. Chris was sleeping in the cabin, and Katie had fallen asleep beside the campfire. Liam had also passed out, held up over the water by a bungee cord. Kitty was sitting on a rock below, splashing water on her face to stay awake, thinking she was the only one left on the Screaming Gophers Gen 4. Geoff and Bridgette had fallen asleep, cuddling, leaving Ezekiel as the only one awake for the World's Team. He was desperately trying to stay awake. Suddenly, he jumped into the water, and swam over to a rock next to Kitty, and began splashing water on his face. They were both quite tired. Suddenly, Kitty got a mischievous idea.

"Sometimes, my brother can't fall asleep," Kitty said in the confessional. "When that happens, I'll rock him to sleep. I figured, if I use the same logic on Ezekiel, I could stop us from having to vote out 2 people!"

Kitty suddenly picked up Ezekiel. "Hey, what are you doing?" Ezekiel asked, not seeming to protest this.

"Ssh, you're gonna be alright," Kitty said, quietly, slowly rocking him. Eventually, he fell asleep. Kitty cast him back to shore.

"The World's Team loses!" Alejandro announced, "with some great sabotage by Kitty! They'll be voting out two! Keep trying to win immunity!"

"This is gonna be interesting…" Sammy said in the confessional.

"In my defense, I thought I was the only one left!" Kitty said in the confessional.

36 hours in…

"You think one of us should go talk to the Tripartite Alliance before they pass out?" Noah said.

"I'll go," Emma said. She kissed Noah on the cheek, and walked out.

In the main lodge…

"Hey, Lindsay!" Emma called.

"Oh, hey, Ella!" Lindsay replied.

"Emma. Anyway, me and Noah would like to forge an alliance with you, Beth, and Tyler!" Lindsay looked around, and no one else was there.

"OK, let me be clear: you want to forge an alliance with us, the Tripartite Alliance?"

"Exactly. And Noah's already agreed. We can't compete with Bermuda Square; they'll vote us off with no problems. We're smart, and close to Bermuda Square, so if you gain us as allies, you get a mole in Bermuda Square's alliance, and get 5 votes to 4. I think your choice is pretty clear."

"True. And yeah, we'll ally with you. But we're only taking you two to the final 5.'

"Good." They shook hands, both of them smirking at each other.

48 hours in…

Kitty was still staying awake using water. Beth and Lindsay passed out at the same time. Dave, Sammy, Trent and Chef had also fallen asleep.

"It's 3 to 2 to 2 right now," Heather said in the voiceover. "Can the other 6 stay awake?" As she said this, Izzy fell out of a tree, asleep. "Guess not Izzy. It's a 2-2-2 game."

Noah and Emma were still in the video booth.

"You'd think Sierra would be able to pull off a long run," Emma said.

"Hey, 48 hours wasn't even that long in the original!" Noah replied.

"Well, have a look at Tyler. He's just standing there!"

"Hey, that looks sorta artificial!"

"I know, right?"

"I'm gonna go check it out. He could be pulling a Justin on us." Noah got up, kissed Emma on the cheek, and walked over to Tyler.

At the dock of shame…

Noah walked up to Tyler, and poked him in the face.

"Woah, what?" Tyler said, blinking, revealing that his eyelids were open.

"Alejandro, Heather, get over here!" Noah called.

"What is it?" Alejandro asked as he walked over.

"This guy's pulling a Justin!"

"Lemme see." He looked at Tyler's face. He blinked, proving Noah right. "That's not even original. Still, looks pretty convincing. You're out, so go ahead and get some sleep if you want." Suddenly, a tree fell down.

"LeShawna's out!" came a yell from Heather.

"Might not be able to sleep, though, 'cause you're headed to elimination."

"Dammit Noah!" Tyler said. Noah simply walked off.

"He's good. This alliance could be valuable," Tyler said in the confessional.

85 hours in…

Sierra had passed out. It was down to Kitty versus Emma and Noah.

"Wow, you've really improved, Noah!" Emma said, quite tried.

"Thanks. I've had 6 seasons to do so!" Noah replied, also tired.

"Hey, isn't this the hour where you kissed Cody's ear?"

Noah playfully punched Emma's arm. "That never happened!"

"Oh yes it did!" She pinched Noah's cheek.

"Did not!"

"Di-id!"

"Did… not…" Noah began to fall asleep. Emma open palm slapped his chest- hard. "SWEET BOOKS OF PORTLAND! Thanks, I needed that."

At the cliff…

"Maybe… Liam… has… a… point…" Kitty said. She began her way up the cliff. She took one of Liam's bungee cords, and strapped herself up. Before she could jump, though, she suddenly fell asleep, and fell off the cliff! She ended up right next to Liam.

"And we have a winner!" Alejandro announced. "Noah and Emma have outlasted everyone! That means, Team E-Scope wins!"

"Hey, we won!" Emma said.

"I need to get some sleep…" Noah said, before passing out. Emma picked up, and carried him into the spa hotel. She lied him down on a bed, and kissed him on the forehead, before climbing in bed with him.

"Good night, No-no…" Emma whispered, as she snuggled up to Noah, and fell asleep.

"Ooh, if Mark could see that picture…" Heather said in the confessional.

In the World's Team cabin…

"You realize that if we all vote for Josee, she'll vote one of us off, right?" Bridgette said.

"Well, Imma be honest," Ezekiel replied, "after tonight, we'll be down to 2. I think this team's pretty much doomed, unless the 2-team stage starts up soon. Besides, it's not like we can do anything aboot it."

"True. But do we really want to leave it up to her?"

"Not like we've got anything to gain by taking over this vote," Geoff said. "If we try, it'll just result in two of us getting kicked off!"

"Good point. Well, let's hope for the best."

"Yes, let's."

In the Screaming Gophers Gen 4 cabin…

"Hey, where the fuck is my phone?!" Mark said.

"I didn't touch it!" Chris said.

"Well, help me look for it, will ya?"

"Sure thing, halfback," Eva said. "You probably misplaced it or dropped it or some shit. Imma look outside."

"You find it, get it back to me. I need to talk to my college scouts!"

"Hoo boy, I hope no one stole it!" Kitty said, as Eva walked out.

"Yeah," Cody replied. "If someone did, Eva will probably go more berserk than she did when she lost her MP3 player! This is MARK we're talking about!"

"I don't think anyone on this team would steal my phone, and we're the only people with keys to the cabin," Mark replied. "There's only one person that would have the motive and heart to do it: Chris. Unless some IDIOT left the door closed…"

"No, it just fell behind the dresser!" Liam said, holding up Mark's phone.

"OK, NOT the first time that's happened. Thanks, bro!"

"No problem."

"Wow," Chris said, "you're taking this a LOT better than Eva! You know, she nearly destroyed the whole camp when her MP3 player went missing!" Everyone was looking at Chris, and noticing that Mark was beginning to look a little angry. "I mean, honestly, how could you ever love someone who gets that mad that fast? And so strong, she could easily ter you in hal-" Chris was interrupted by Mark punching him in the face, and kicking him in the kiwis.

"DON'T. EVER. BRING. THAT. UP," Mark said. Eva walked in.

"What's going on?" Eva asked.

"Chris brought up season 1, episode 2," Liam replied. "And was a little taunting about it. Mark's not happy." Mark continued beating up Chris.

"And you know what?" Mark continued. "Yes! She is strong! She does get mad! But she's not like that anymore. And I blame myself for that. She has been primed, she's here to win now. I KNOW I haven't made a mistake. Your mouth is going to get you fucked up sooner or later. And besides, it's not like they're going to make such a huge fuss over me beating you up. You tortured them for 6 seasons! I am the only reason your career might even last! But you know what? I only offered to bring you into the game so I could get an advantage, and to have the satisfaction of voting you off! You're a bitch, McLean. I hope you never get another hosting job. Go work at McDonalds or some shit, you animal." Mark walked off. "Vote for who you will tonight."

"OK, we've got to do something about that," Eva said.

"Let's just vote off Katie tonight, alright?" Sierra replied. "We can try something else later. After all, if we lose him, we lose his vote and Chef's vote."

"Good point. I'll… figure something out. Everyone else, just vote off Katie. Except for you, Katie, you just… vote whoever. You're doomed anyway."

"I know that," Katie replied.

At the campfire ceremony…

"OK, we're going to do this in reverse order of how you finished," Alejandro said. "That means, Screaming Gophers Gen 4, you're up first. Get voting."

"Mark's reaction wasn't really warranted, but we were all on edge. In any case…" Eva began in the confessional.

"Bermuda Square, as a collective, votes for Katie," Eva, Sierra, and Cody voted.

"I REALLY lost my cool back there. I really feel bad about it, so I'll want to fix that later. I was tired and grumpy, OK?! Anyway, I vote Katie. Sorry, girl."

"M-m-m-m-m-Mark!" Chris voted, looking scared.

"Easy. Mark. Hopefully, Liam and Kitty will go with me, too," Katie voted.

"Katie," Liam voted.

"Sorry, Katie!" Kitty voted.

"The votes are in!" Alejandro said. The Screaming Gophers Gen 4 sat down, with Mark kissing Eva on the freckle. "The first vote is for…

…

...Katie. The second vote is for…

…

...Mark. 1 vote Mark, 1 vote Katie. The third vote is for…

…

...Mark. 2 votes Mark, 1 vote Katie. The fourth vote is for…

…

...Katie. The fifth vote is for…

…

...Katie. 3 votes Katie, 2 votes Mark. The sixth vote is for…

…

...Katie. 4 votes Katie, 2 votes Mark, 2 votes left. Katie, you need both of these votes to be for Mark to force a tiebreaker. The seventh vote is for…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

...45th person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Katie. This eighth vote doesn't matter, but I'll read it anyway. Final vote is for… Katie. Katie, by a 6 to 2 vote, the club has spoken."

"Wait, you DIDN'T vote me?" Chris asked Mark.

"No," Mark replied. "I got a little grumpy in the cabin, and I realize that. I flipped out over something that wasn't even that big of a deal, but my brain wasn't working at full capacity. I was up for, like 40 hours straight!"

"Still doesn't give you a license to beat me up!"

"No, it does not. I'm guessing you were the second vote against me?"

"Yeah."

"I figured. Look, man, I want to make up with you. Sorry about what happened."

"It's fine. I can't hold a grudge."

"Eh, you hate everyone!"

"No, I don't. The network forced me to wear that persona!"

"You're fucking me…"

"Yeah. Then, there was a takeover, and the new guy saw me as a stain, so he got rid of me! That was what happened!"

"Dude… I had no idea you got fucked. I mean, it's not stable, but you're not supposed to get fucked over like that!"

"Yeah, man, that was harsh."

"Hey, Katie?"

"Yeah?" Katie replied.

"I'm so sorry about this. Look, you're a sweet girl, and like Chris, you got fucked over. I'm not afraid to admit it: this is my fault. I don't like to vote people out, but in this game, I have to, and my alliance helps with that."

"Awe, thanks! Well, it's for a billion dollars, so…"

"Yeah. The money's corrupted me. It's corrupted all of us."

"Well, I understand. It's not your fault, Mark. Well, it is, but you know what I mean."

"Hey, say hi to Sadie for me!"

"OMG! You're right! I'm coming, Sadie!" She ran off.

"Screaming Gophers Gen 4, head back to the cabin. Coins, go and vote!"

"The Tripartite Alliance hereby eliminates Dave!" Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth voted.

"Sorry, Dave. You're the only one not in the alliance," LeShawna voted.

"Lindsay," Dave voted.

"The votes are in!" Alejandro said. The Coins sat down. "The first vote is for…

…

...Dave. The second vote is for…

…

...Dave. 2 votes Dave. The third vote is for…

…

...Lindsay. The fourth vote is for…

…

...46th person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Dave. Fifth vote doesn't matter, but I'll read it anyway. The final vote is for… Dave. Dave, by a 4 to 1 vote, the club has spoken." Dave got up, without a word, and walked off. "Coins, you can go. World's Team, time to vote!"

"Josee," Ezekiel voted.

"Josee," Bridgette voted.

"Josee," Geoff voted.

"I'm doomed, but I'm taking Ezekiel down with me," Josee voted.

"The votes are in!" Alejandro said. "The two players with the most votes will be sent to the dock of shame. The first vote is for…

…

...Josee. The second vote is for…

…

...47th person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Josee. Josee, with 2 votes against, the club has spoken."

"Well, goodbye. It's been fun," Josee said. "But beware: I am not your biggest threat right now."

"We have 2 votes left, and one other person will be voted out. The third vote is for…

…

...Josee. Does not matter. The fourth vote is for…

…

…

…

…" Ezekiel was smirking, and Bridgette and Geoff were clinging onto each other. "...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...48th person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Ezekiel. Ezekiel, with 1 vote against, the club has spoken."

"I don't think so, EH?!" Ezekiel replied. He pulled out a Chris head! Bridgette and Geoff gasped, as he slammed it on the table.

"That was the shot heard around the world," Bridgette said in the confessional. "Especially if he manages to win this thing."

"Well, this has never happened before," Heather said. "Never before in Total Drama history have he had a situation where no votes count! This is mainly because there's never been multiple immunity idols in play, or mass eliminations such as this one when the idols were in play. However, we do have a contingency plan. You would all vote again, however, Bridgette, Geoff, you can't vote for Ezekiel, and you wouldn't vote for yourselves. Your votes cancel each other out. Ezekiel, that means you cast the sole vote in the elimination. Would you like to return to the confessional, or vote verbally?"

"I'll just vote here," Ezekiel said. "Bridgette, Geoff, you're almost identical. No wonder you date each other. If you saw the very first episode of Total Drama, you'd think this vote is a gimme, and I'd vote for Bridgette. But season 1 me is nothing like season 7 me. I've made it pretty far, and frankly, the girls here have proven my dad wrong. If you're watching this somehow, dad, you have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, it all comes down to whoever's more athletic, and has more brains. I've got athleticism, but right now, I gotta admit: Bridgette is smarter than Geoff. Plus, it's Bridgette's turn to go further, so I vote Geoff. Sorry. The club has spoken."

"That's my line!" Alejandro said.

"Thanks," Bridgette said.

"Aw, man…" Geoff said.

"Anyway," Alejandro said, "48th person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club is Geoff. By a 2 to 1 vote, in this case, Ezekiel has spoken.

"Well, I guess that's that," Geoff said. "Win for us, Bridgette!"

"I will!" Bridgette replied. They shared one final kiss, before Geoff walked off.

"20 remain!" Heather said. "Someone's going to be going home with a billion dollars! Can the World's Team recover? Will the Tripartite Alliance make a comeback? What will be the next big idol play? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	25. Episode 23: Bermuda Delta

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Heather said. "We went back to the Awake-a-thon! We threw in a double elimination twist for the losers. Everyone had their own ways to stay awake. The Screaming Gophers Gen 4 had an epic prank war! Meanwhile, Noah and Emma collected bets on the prank war, as they watched the TVs. Kitty engaged in some sabotage, putting Ezekiel to sleep, casuing the World's Team to lose, and Noah and Emma managed to outlast everyone else. In the end, the World's Team fall first, and Team E-Scope won. Dave, Katie, and Josee got voted out, all by alliances, before we saw Total Drama's first ever null vote on the World's Team, as Ezekiel used his invincibility statue to save himself, and he kicked out Geoff. The last remnants of the Anti-Manipulator Alliance are the loyal surfer chick, Bridgette, and the traitor, Noah. Today, the campers will face their second sudden death challenge, someone will be eliminated, and a second person will be voted out. Who's going home next? Will the World's Team stage the biggest comeback in Total Drama history? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

On the beach…

A game of soccer had broken out, with Mark, Sierra, Cody, Chris, and Sammy on one side, and Eva, Kitty, Liam, Trent, and Chef on the other. Mark dove in, and fell on a cross from Kitty to Trent. Before Mark could punt, he was distracted by crying from the dock.

"Oh, man, what's going on?" Mark said.

"Probably Bridgette having a hard time over Geoff's elimination," Cody said. "Can't say I wouldn't take it so hard if Sierra got eliminated."

"I'll go console her. I can't stand to see people brokenhearted like that." Mark walked over to the dock of shame, seeing Bridgette crying at the end of the dock. "Hey, Bridgette, what's up?"

"I'm… fine…" Bridgette replied, sobbing.

"You're not 'fine,' you're crying at the end of the dock. What is it?"

"Geoff…"

"Hey, it's not like you'll never see him again! He hasn't moved, he GOT VOTED OUT OF A REALITY TV SHOW."

"You talk like he's still here! What would you do if EVA got voted out?"

"Probably the same thing you're doing: cry. A lot. Then, I'd be like 'hah, I outlasted you!' before crying again, but eventually, I'd be back to trying to kick ass in her name, yunno? But Imma be honest with you; you're probably not going to be here much longer. Your team is down to 2, and the 2-team stage isn't anywhere in sight. I wouldn't worry about being separated from Geoff much longer, if I were you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know perfectly well what it's supposed to mean. Hey, I'm just giving things to you straight up. I don't sugarcoat shit. Look, he was only voted out because that's how the cards fell. It's Total Drama, Bridge."

"Still, this marks the end of the Axis of Victory!"

"The what?"

"An alliance between me, Geoff, and Ezekiel."

"Eh, they usually fail. Look, it's not just Geoff you're left to play for. You've also got the spirit of the Axis of Victory, and the Anti-Manipulator Alliance! After all, you're the last member of the AMA left."

"You're right! I gotta win this for Geoff!"

"That's the spirit! Ride the tsunami! Maybe, just maybe, it'll fling you right into your pile of ONE BILLION DOLLARS!"

"We'll see!"

"Attention all contestants!" Heather said over the PA. "Report to the arts and crafts centr for your next SUDDEN DEATH challenge!"

"Oh shit…" Bridgette said.

"Have fun…!" MArk said, smiling as he walked off.

At the arts and crafts center...

"Welcome to today's challenge!" Heather said. "Ooh, I loved this one in Island!

"Wait, is this that biking challenge?" Lindsay asked.

"You got it!"

"And her shoes are NOT tacky," Alejandro said, jokingly. Everyone else laughed at that.

"Today," Heather said, "you'll all have standard bikes. First, you'll randomly select a contestant to race for. You'll race across a basic course, and the 5 bikers with the best finish will force the players they're racing for to act, and put them on the chopping block. If you want, you can forfeit the first round, keeping the biker you selected out of the second round. The 5 bikers who are forced through the qualifying round will compete in a second race. The last place finisher is eliminated, and their team must vote someone off in addition. Also, no technicalities; the first player to come into a position where they cannot cross the finish line, or the fifth player to cross the finish line, is considered the last place finisher. Do this right, and you could completely flip the game upside down. Do it wrong, and you could be having an early exit. This will be the last challenge of the 4-team stage. Anyway, a spot in the 2 team stage; is that worth playing for?"

"Uh, yeah!" the contestants replied.

"Good. Everyone, draw a card."

"Wait!" Alejandro said. "I need to announce the twist!"

"Oh, right."

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked.

"This!" Alejandro said, holding up a necklace, with a small wooden doll at the end of the idol. "This baby is the cancellation idol. If you find it, you can play it on anyone, especially yourself, after the votes are cast but before they are read, and all votes cast against that person will not count. It's hidden somewhere on the island. If you can find it, you're golden."

"We are GETTING that idol," Eva whispered in Mark's ear.

"Yes, ma'am!" Mark replied.

Mark got Lindsay. He smirked a bit as he saw his card.

"Yes! I can finally get rid of the strongest link of the Tripartite Alliance with clean hands!" Mark said in the confessional.

Eva got Mark. She didn't seem happy; not angry, but sad. "Oh no, you are NOT going on that block, Mark," Eva said. "I forfeit!"

"Mark is safe!" Alejandro announced.

Sierra got Cody, and Cody got Sierra. "OK, are you sure this isn't rigged?" Cody asked.

"If it was, you know we wouldn't rig it like this!" Heather replied.

"Well, I'm not going to put Cody in danger!" Sierra said.

"Nor would I to her, Cody replied.

"Sierra, Cody, you're both safe," Alejandro said.

Kitty got Izzy. She shrugged at this. "No reason to put her on the block," Kitty said. No reason to save her, though. Regardless, I forfeit."

"Izzy is safe!" Heather announced.

Liam got Tyler. Mark showed Liam a thumbs up, telling him to play on. Liam simply nodded his head.

Chris got Ezekiel. He smiled evilly, wanting to see Ezekiel's elimination.

Noah got Beth, and Emma got Noah.

"I forfeit!" Noah and Emma said at the same time.

"Noah and Beth are safe!" Alejandro announced.

"Traitor!" Mark yelled, flipping Noah off. Noah smirked.

Owen got Sammy.

"Nope, I'm out!" Owen said.

"Sammy is safe!" Heather said.

Izzy got… someone. "I'm riding," Izzy said. "As long as it's not Owen, I don't care who it is."

"Well, at least show it to the camera, will you?" Heather said.

"OK!" She showed her card to the camera, revealing Bridgette.

As if on cue, Trent immediately showed Owen's card.

"And I will not ride," Trent said.

"Owen's safe!" Alejandro announced.

Sammy got LeShawna. "I think that-" Sammy began, before Mark walked up to her, and whispered in her ear.

"She's against us. Don't save her," Mark whispered.

"OK, then," Sammy replied.

"You'll thank me later."

Chef got Kitty. He smiled a bit.

Beth got Liam.

Lindsay got Eva. She began laughing, as Mark saw her card. She gave her a quick dirty look, then looked back at the bikes.

"Lindsay is going DOWN!" Mark and Eva both said in the confessional.

"Eat shit, Mark!" Lindsay said in the confessional. "If I can't get you, I'll get your little sweetheart."

Tyler got Emma. "OK, I'm out," Tyler said.

"Emma is safe!" Alejandro announced.

"Is it just me, or is there an alliance between Beth, Tyler, Noah, and Emma?" LeShawna said in the confessional.

"Someone's going down, and they're going down hard," Ezekiel said in the confessional.

LeShawna got Chef. She shrugged.

Ezekiel got Chris. He smiled evilly, wanting to take Chris down. This left Bridgette with Trent. She shrugged.

"I couldn't forfeit if I didn't get Ezekiel, because I need to decrease both of our chances of losing!" Bridgette said in the confessional. "If either of us loses, the loser is eliminated by the challenge, and the other is forced to vote themself off!"

"OK, we have 11 racers!" Alejandro said. "Mark for Lindsay, Liam for Tyler, Chris for Ezekiel, Izzy for Bridgette, Sammy for LeShawna, Chef for Kitty, Liam for Beth, Sammy for LeShawna, Beth for Liam, Lindsay for Eva, LeShawna for Chef, Ezekiel for Chris, and Bridgette for Trent. Come on down to the beach, and let's go!"

At the beach…

"Welcome to stage 1 of today's sudden death challenge!" Heather said. "Mark, Liam, Chris, Ezekiel, Izzy, Sammy, Chef, Liam, Sammy, Beth, Lindsay, LeShawna, Bridgette, you're racing to put your targets on the chopping block. The first 5 to cross the finish line will force their target to act. Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" everyone replied.

"OK. Go!" The bikers took off. Lindsay and Mark got off to a quick start. Mark looked up, and saw Eva was missing.

"Wait, where's Eva?" Mark asked.

"Hell if I know, man," Ezekiel said, as he passed Mark, before catching up to Lindsay.

"I would have elbowed him," Mark said in the confessional, "but Chris is the lowest of my allies. He is VERY expendable."

"Woo-hoo!" Chris yelled as he passed Lindsay and Ezekiel. "Man, being a contestant is fun!"

"Quick!" Lindsay said to Ezekiel. "Make an alliance with me, and I'll take out Chris!"

"Sure!" Ezekiel replied.

"Awesome." Lindsay caught up to Chris, and elbowed him off the bike, causing him to have an epic crash.

"Why'd I do it?" Lindsay said in the confessional. "For votes? No, I have enough. I intend to blindside him in the second race. We were close enough, and everyone else so far behind, I knew I could elbow Chris, and he'd still come in top 5. You see, Bridgette's too popular for her own good, and she's smart AND athletic. She's a threat. So yeah, this is for the same reason you got voted out in season 1, Bridge. Sorry."

Mark crossed the finish line. "Mark is first!" Alejandro announced. "Lindsay, Ezekiel!" They crossed the finish line. "2 spots left!" Sammy crossed the finish line. "Sammy! 1 spot left!" Bridgette was riding close, as Chris was getting back on his bike. "It's gonna be close…" They both came at the finish line.

"Well, that was SUPER close!" Heather said. "But, the 5th player to cross was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Chris looked neutral, and Bridgette looked quite worried. "...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Chris!"

"Dammit…" Bridgette said.

"And with that goes my shot at immunity," Bridgette said in the confessional.

"OK then," Mark said. "Imma go look for that cancellation idol."

"Why would you give away your gameplan like that?" Chef questioned.

"Don't act like you're not going to look for it, too. We all want it. It's basically a billion-dollar easter egg hunt." Mark walked into the forest. He was quickly followed by a number of other contestants.

"Alright," Heather said, "Lindsay, Eva, Chris, LeShawna, Ezekiel, come with me. It's time for part 2 of the challenge, where you're riding for a spot in the 2 team stage!"

"I am going to enjoy this…" Lindsay said in the confessional. "Buh-bye, farm boy!"

At the second course…

"OK, this is going to be identical to the original race," Alejandro said. "Landmines, oil slick, and piranhas. Unfortunately, we ran out of budget for piranhas, so they have been replaced with fang! Good news is, Scott's already been voted out! Or, at least, good news for HIM. For you, on the other hand…"

"That asshole better not try anything on me," Eva said. "Beach safety: Don't swim around sharks. Shore safety for sharks: Don't attack a wild Eva!" Everyone laughed at Eva's remark, but at the same time, seemed scared. "Part 2, ESPECIALLY do not attack Mark."

"Amy can testify for that!" Heather remarked. "Anyway, go!" Eva quickly took off, leaving everyone else behind, and used a landmine to blast herself REALLY far; right across the finish!

"Eva takes first!" Heather announced.

"Boom!" Eva yelled.

"With Eva out of the way, I had to focus on sending Bridgette home," Lindsay said in the confessional.

Lindsay and Ezekiel took the lead over Chris and LeShawna.

"Aw, shit, I might actually get eliminated ALREADY?" Chris said.

"We're catching up, though!" LeShawna added. Everyone got to the oil slick, when Lindsay "accidentally" slipped into Ezekiel's bike, causing him to crash into the cliff, and mangling the bike!

"Ezekiel's bike is disabled!" Heather yelled. "This challenge is over! Ezekiel and Bridgette are eliminated!"

"Wow, that was only 2,215 words in!" Eva said. "Is SeahawkLover12 getting lazy?"

"No, he just ran out of ideas," Chris replied.

"Which is why today is no-break Total Drama!" Heather added. "We're about to divide into 2 teams, have a challenge, and a third person will be voted out tonight!"

"What the fuck, Lindsay?" Ezekiel said, as Eva got him out from under the rocks. "I thought we were allied!"

"Oops, I slipped!" Lindsay said.

"She did NOT slip," Eva and Ezekiel both said in the confessional. "She meant to do this! Sneaky devil!"

"Helpful…" Mark said in the confessional, sarcastically. "Fair play to the Tripartite Alliance! No, I do NOT care that that's a British term, rather than an American term."

"This just got a lot more intense…" Noah said in the confessional.

"The claws are out, welcome to Tripartite Land!" Lindsay said in the confessional. "Next stop: voting out Bermuda Square!"

Eva pulled Ezekiel aside. "Ezekiel, mind if I talk to you for a second?"

"You realize he's already out, right?" Alejandro said. "Oh, I almost forget. 49th person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Ezekiel, the club has spoken. 50th person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Bridgette, with 1 vote against, the club has spoken. You do not even need to vote, because you are the only option! Anyway, go ahead, Eva."

Behind the main lodge…

"What is it, Eva?" Ezekiel asked.

"Look, I happen to know Lindsay intentionally crashed into you," Eva said. "Unfortunately, I can't save you. She, Tyler, and Beth are out to get everyone here, by any means necessary! ESPECIALLY framing and backstabbing!"

"You're joking…"

"I wish I was, Ezekiel. I wish I was."

"So, you're telling me Lindsay never meant to make an alliance with me?"

"She tried to make an alliance with you?!"

"Yeah, on the first race!"

"Ooh, she probably just did that so you'd feel safe from her in the second race! That bitch! That… that bombshell blonde! She's a fucking nuke!"

"So, you're telling me she's bad?"

"Yeah, she's gone bad."

"Well, it's not like your alliance doesn't do coercion!"

"And we're not afraid to admit that. But Lindsay? She's a backstabber, a liar, an actress."

"Though, I guess to put it in her own words, she's a two-faced, backstabbing, lying little f-" Ezekiel was cut off by a very long bleep, repeating exactly what Lindsay said about Heather. "With tacky shoes!"

"That's one way to put it, yes." She chuckled a bit at the remark. "Though, to be honest, her choice in shoes is impeccable."

"Well, whatever."

"And hey, if it makes you feel any better, she probably wasn't even going after you. She was going after Bridgette. And even if you had voted Bridgette off instead, Lindsay probably would've wanted to get rid of Geoff."

"Let's go, Ezekiel!" Heather called.

"Thanks, Eva," Ezekiel said, walking off.

At the dock of shame…

The boat of losers left, with Bridgette and Ezekiel waving to everyone else.

"18 of you remain!" Heather said. "But by the end of the day, one more of you will be on that boat! Now, to split into 2 teams. If I call your name, head to the end of the dock." Mark kissed Eva on the freckle. "Mark, Eva, Sierra, Cody, Sammy, Kitty, Liam, Chris, and Chef. You are now officially Blue Square. Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, LeShawna, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Emma, Noah, you are now officially Orange Delta."

"Insert Portal reference here!" Noah said, causing everyone to burst into laughter. Mark returned from the woods, and was informed about his team.

"Huh, no captains," Mark said.

"We did what we felt would produce the most drama," Alejandro said.

"Well, looks like our alliance with the Tripartite Alliance is paying off!" Emma said in the confessional."

"It's clear that there's an upper and lower caste in this game right now," Sierra said in the confessional. "Huh. Usually, it's one manipulator crashing the game, but here, it's a bunch of manipulators using other players to fight battles. It's like a 3-way cold war! We're either prevented from taking direct action against each other, or scared of being voted out! If we take action against them, they can frame us as liars. If they take action against us, they expose themselves."

In the Blue Square cabin…

"OK, we need to get our voting power back, FAST," Cody said. Only he, Sierra, Mark, and Eva were in the cabin.

"Well, would you look at what I got!" Mark said, pulling out the cancellation idol!

"You got the cancellation idol?!" Sierra said.

"Yes, but keep it hush-hush. I have a plan. I just need one of you to volunteer to get targeted tonight."

"What? Why?" Cody asked.

"Because I'm playing this before I know what the votes are," Mark replied. "I need one of you to get a target on their back, so I can play the idol accordingly. I can't do it myself, or the target will stick. If we do this right, we'll be able to at least force ties for the rest of the 2 team stage. We can ditch Sammy, Kitty, Liam, and Chris' votes. In fact, we'll vote out Chris, to disparage the votes. After all, if we don't do this now, the other 5 could band together to kick us out, and I'll have no idea who to use the cancellation idol on, and they'll work to blindside one of us, and this becomes completely and utterly useless."

"Why Chris?" Cody said. "I don't like being evil, but strategically speaking, Kitty, Liam, and Sammy have much better chemistry, and can work together way better. They get Chef on their side, boom, 4 votes! I say we vote out Kitty. Then, we go for Chef, then Chris, then Liam, then Sammy."

"He's right, you know," Eva said.

"Yeah! They'd totally collude better!" Sierra added.

"OK, fine," Mark said. "I guess I didn't want to admit it. I don't like to backstab, but I guess this is how it's gotta go. But why Kitty first?"

"Because Liam has so much fun here!" Cody replied. "He won't care about winning, so he won't collude!"

"OK, but we still need to put a target on someone's back."

"I'll do it," Eva said. "It's not like I'm popular already, and it will totally fit in with my personality, so even if they do try to go after us, they'll vote me off anyway."

"Alright, then. I think I can imagine what you're going to do."

"Yes. Just lose the challenge, so we can do this as fast as possible. Got it?"

"Got it," the other 3 replied.

"Good. Meeting adjourned." She drew a picture of a square into the wall with a knife. Just as this happened, Sammy, Kitty, Liam, Chris, and Chef walked into the cabin.

"Hey, guys!" Mark said.

"I see you've already found the cabin!" Liam said.

"That, we have. Where you all been at?"

"Looking for the cancellation idol!" Kitty said.

"Makes sense. I've been looking for it myself."

"Any luck?"

"Not yet."

"You realize that he'd say no regardless, right?" Chef said. Mark nudged Eva a bit, needing a "Get out of cabin free" card, so to speak.  
"Wanna go make out?" Eva asked Mark.

"Uh, yeah!" Mark replied. Eva dragged him out of the cabin, as they went into the woods.

"So, this is the team?" Liam said.

"Yeah, for better or worse," Chris remarked.

"Shut up…" Cody said, annoyed. In a rare event since they hooked up, Cody and Sierra's facial expressions did not match, with Sierra seeming to actually agree with Chris. No one took notice.

"Well, at least we can mostly get along!" Sammy said. "We're all friends here, aren't we?"

"Yeah!" Sierra replied. "And we're tough at challenges!"

In the Orange Delta cabin…

"Is it just me, or did they put every member of Bermuda Square on the other team?" Emma pointed out.

"Intentionally, I bet," Trent replied. "To force some backstabbing at the vote. They didn't call it Blue Square for nothing."

"Then why are we Orange Delta?" Beth questioned.

"Probably another alliance," LeShawna said. "I don't know who, but there's another alliance."

"Well, we'll need to find them, or we could be doomed," Noah said.

"True that, little guy. But Bermuda Square's the big boss."

"Eh, let the other team take care of them. Not like we can do much, except win challenges to force them to vote people out."

"Well, then we better win!" Izzy noted. "Watch out, BS, because Orange Delta's coming for you! Ha ha!"

"Well, we really gotta keep that cancellation idol out of their hands!" Trent noted.

"True that," Emma said. "And that goes for immunty idols, too. The immunity idols are actually MORE powerful than the cancellation idol!"

"I don't there's any immunity idols left in play," Tyler said. "Just the cancellation idol."

"That's true, as far as I know," Emma replied. "The cancellation idol's the only thing we know about, so that's what we need to worry about."

"Attention all contestants!" Heather said over the PA. "It's time for your next challenge!"

"There really is no break, is there?" LeShawna mentioned.

At the amphitheatre...

"Welcome to another one of my favorite challenges!" Heather said. "This is the Total Drama talent show! Blue Square, Orange Delta, you'll need to come up with your best talents to showcase. You'll need 3 people to play. Me, Alejandro, and James will be the judges. The team with the best score wins immunity. You have 6 hours!"

In the forest…

"OK, how are we going to throw this?!" Sierra asked.

"Eva can lift weights," Mark replied, "Cody can put on a show with technology, and I can play a snare solo. All we have to do is get in the show, and choke on stage. Then, Eva will freak out, attack everyone, get the target on her ass, I play the cancellation idol on her, and Kitty goes home!"

"Wouldn't this work better if I were in the audience?" Eva asked.

"What can you do, Sierra?"

"Heather and Alejandro will love this one: roasting everyone here! I tell that to the group, then spit fire for the auditions. Plus, this give me a ticket to set Eva off!"

"Yeah, but that could put the target on you."

"I play the damsel in distress, and act like I'm going to vote her out, and the target stays on her. That sound good?"

"Just to make it better, I'm going to fake dumping Eva. Then, just to piss everyone off more, make out with her after Kitty gets voted out!"

"You are fucking evil, Mark," Eva said. "And I LOVE it!" Mark patted Eva on the back.

"Just… go out there, and get voted off!" Mark smiled as he said this. "No apologies, no remorse, no surrender!"

"Yes, sir! Woo!" They high fived, and walked back to camp.

"OK, let's do this!" Chris said. "Is everyone OK with me judging auditions?" Everyone gave approving looks.

"And the judge will be on Sierra's side, too!" Mark said in the confessional. "She's really the most important, since someone needs to set Eva off, or the target could be on any of us. And Sierra's roasts will do the best job of this, and make it look natural, so no one will be able to figure out what's going on until Kitty's on the dock of shame!"

"I'll start!" Mark said, pulling out his snare drum.

"Mine takes some setting up," Cody said. "I'll be right back."

"OK," Chris replied. Mark put on a beat, and proceeded to play an epic snare solo, getting the entire team moving. Even Orange Delta's members came over, and seemed hyped by it.

"BLUE SQUARE!" Mark yelled, before continuing his solo, which was still awesome, but eventually, reached the end. Everyone was in shock for a quick second, before bursting into applause.

"I think he's headed to the stage," Chris said. "Gonna be hard to top that. Who's next?"

"I'll go," Sammy said. "I've actually been practicing some magic! It's the ONE thing Amy will admit I'm better than her at, but that's just because she doesn't care enough to try."

"Show us what you got!" Chris replied.

"Alright!" Sammy began a series of magic tricks.

With Orange Delta…

Trent: _And all I see_

 _Is victory_

 _For every day, we come back to the game!_

 _With a billion_

 _Out there to win_

 _Is there any room left for us to love?_

 _But I'll play the game until there's nothing left of me!_

Trent finished his song, sending the rest of the team into applause.

"Wow, Trent, amazing as always!" Lindsay said.

"Thanks," Trent replied. "I wrote it after Gwen got voted out."

"So, what do you call it?" Beth asked.

" _Lost in the Square_. After all, if not Bermuda Square, who else got Gwen voted out?"

"True," Noah noted. "Personally, I think your song will be a unifying force for the entire camp."

"Well, it will go great after my baton twirling!" Beth said.

"Uh, do you remember what happened last time you tried?" Owen asked.

"Don't worry, I've got it this time! And besides, if I DO catch something on fire, it'll make the cancellation idol that much easier to find!"

"Yeah, about that," Alejandro said, walking by. "Someone already found the cancellation idol. So, with that, I'll leave you to decide what to do about it. If you can get it out of their possession, though, the idol is yours."

"This just got real!" Trent said.

"With any luck, it's Chris or Chef; not anyone in Bermuda Square," Beth said.

Mark appeared in the confessional, twirling the cancellation idol around his wrist, smirking. "Oh, how I do love me some power!" Mark said. "First you get the idol. Then you get the power! Then, you get your cut of ONE BILLION DOLLARS!"

"I am FINDING that cancellation idol!" Lindsay said in the confessional. "Or, if anything, make sure Mark DOESN'T get it! Who knows what shit he could use it for if he got the idol?!"

With Blue Square…

"Hey what's Lindsay doing?" Liam pointed out. Mark glanced back, and saw her sneaking into the Blue Square cabin!

"I'll be right back…" Mark said.

In the Blue Square cabin…

"Cancellation idol, cancellation idol…" Lindsay said, looking.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Mark said, closing the door.

"Oh hi! I lost my make-"

"You realize I know what you are, right?"

"Doesn't mean I'll tell you why I'm in here."

"Well, I just know you're up to no good. Beat it."

"Not like you can-"

"BEAT. IT."

"OK, OK, I'll leave!"

"With no one around, I really had no way to take him down," Lindsay said in the confessional. "Not without running a massive risk of exposing ourselves."

Lindsay left the cabin, and Mark looked behind his bed.

"Yes, still here." He pulled it out to inspect it, and sure enough, it was legit. He put the idol in his pocket, and walked out.

"10 minutes until showtime!" Heather announced.

"Who's going?" Mark asked, as he walked out with a bag of BBQ chips.

"Are those BBQ?!" Cody asked.

"Yes, and you can have ONE," Mark replied, handing Cody a chip. "I'll give you a bag if we win." He winked at Cody, reminding him of the plan to throw the challenge.

"Anyway," Sammy said, "it's me, Sierra, and you going."

"What happened, Cody?" Mark asked, as Sammy walked away, leaving Cody and Mark alone.

"Hard drive on my laptop decided to crash today of all days, and Sierra's laptop is bogged down with, wait for it, TOTAL DRAMA FANFICTION. Not nearly enough processing power to run the software I need."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because Sierra?" They both laughed at that. "Good news is, if we win, I can get the most powerful computer in the world with my cut of the billion!"

"That, you can. But if we're going to do that, we need to make sure Orange Delta wins tonight. The two most important things are that we lose, and Eva freaks. Those two things happen, Eva gets 5 votes, I save her ass, Kitty gets sent home, we get rid of Orange Delta, boom, we have the votes, and we win a billion dollars. This may be the most crucial challenge in the history of Bermuda Square."

"Eh, as long as Sammy doesn't go Harold mode on us, we'll still-"

"THIS IS SAMMY! Do you have any idea what she can do?!"

"Yes, but after the disaster Hurricane Sierra is going to wreak on this team, I still think we've got this. Remember: in Island, Heather bombed for the Gophers."

"Hurricane Sierra, huh? Anyway, just go give Orange Delta some pep talks so we can lose!"

"Sure thing."

"It's pretty clear that Mark's the leader of this alliance," Cody said in the confessional. "But he's a fucking genius! If we win this whole thing, I'm definitely going to give credit to Mark for my cut!"

"Hey, who's up for you guys?" Cody asked, walking over to Orange Delta.

"Why do you want to know?" Trent asked.

"Just curious."

"You tell us who's going for you, we'll spit it out," Emma said.

"Deal." They shook hands. "We've got Mark with a drum solo, Sierra roasting people, and Sammy doing magic tricks!"

"You're roasting?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, we are."

"Anyway," Emma said, "Trent's playing his guitar, Beth's baton twirling, and I am rapping."

"You rap? Didn't see that coming!"

"I've got a lot of skills you don't know about."

"Well, good luck to you. See you at the stage!" Cody walked off.

"And I really mean it," Cody said in the confessional. "Honestly, with THREE allies, it's so easy, it's almost not fun! Almost."

At the stage…

"Welcome to the Total Drama 60 Club Billion-Dollar Talent Showdown!" Heather announced. "Tonight, 6 campers will duke it out to send themselves and their team through to tomorrow! Each judge will give a score of 0 to 10, and the team with the highest overall score wins! First up, we have Emma giving us a rap rundown!"

 **A/N: (Sorta) to the tune of** _ **Take a Hint**_

Emma: _Been coming up for quite some time_

 _With a billion dollars on the line!_

 _Why is everybody trying to destroy the ones they like?_

 _I see the alliances coming from the left and from the right_

 _So I'm spitting some fire right down tonight!_

 _So I don't have to go to the campfire ceremon'_

 _One guy's always charging at me_

 _Begging, begging for my vote!_

 _And feel like I'm fighting for the US_

 _Against the red coats!_

 _There's a knife that I know is hurtling towards my back_

 _And all the shit is going, going back!_

 _It's as if they don't know_

 _I'm taking selfies with No-No_

 _Everybody's scared of me_

 _But I can't blame them, eh?_

 _4th place in the race_

 _When I scored my first date!_

 _Why don't you just give me the cash?_

 _Everybody's scared of me_

 _But I can't blame them, eh?_

 **A/N: Name of song: Liars!**

Emma bowed, and the crowd applauded.

"I think we've got a good shot at losing this!" Eva whispered to Cody.

"Just focus on doing what you gotta do," Cody replied.

"Well, that was good," Heather said. "I give it a 9."

"10," Alejandro said.

"10!" James said.

"So, a 29 for Emma!" Heather said. "Next up, Mark will be performing a drum solo!"

Mark walked onto the stage, with his snare drum on. He put on a beat from his phone, and his solo began well. Alejandro, Heather, and James seemed impressed. However, Mark tried a stick throw, but "accidentally" misthrew the stick, hitting Heather right in the face!

"Ow!" Heather yelled. Mark tried playing with one stick, but failed.

"OK, just stop," Alejandro said. Mark finished. "Ugh, 2."

"Thanks for hitting my face! Zero!" Heather yelled.

"At least you tried. 4," James said.

"Alright. Next up, for Orange Delta, Beth will be doing baton twirling!" Beth walked onto the stage, and pulled some impressive baton twirling maneuvers. She was able to catch them this time, and even juggle them! In fact, she even did a headspin on one, and caught the other between her feet!

"Wow, Beth! You really are good at that!" Heather said.

"Thanks," Beth replied.

"I give it a 10!"

"10!" Alejandro voted.

"10!" James voted.

"And that brings Orange Delta up to 59, leaving Blue Square 53 points behind! They need at least 23 to be able to even force a tie! Next up, no one is safe, as Sierra holds a roast of everyone here!" Sierra walked up.

"OK, so," Sierra said, "Mark, you say you set up love. Gee, why'd you pull the same trick that almost got Heather voted off, and read Liam and Kitty's diaries? Of course, the brings up the question of why Heather bothered. What did she want to make Trent know about Gwen's crush for? To make them fall in love as part of some elaborate scheme to get more votes? Whaaaa? Anyway, Lindsay, Lindsay Lindsay Lindsay, I guess mixing up push and pull happens every single day! Alejandro, you pride yourself as the most attractive here, but if you know the first thing about me, I give that title to Cody. But all the fans are denying you the title, too. Get with the times; scrawny is hot, and Noah has all the fans!"

"I do?" Noah said.

"Yeah, unless, like you, they're all being sarcastic! What's not sarcastic is your relationship with Emma; that is, unless you're in a NoCo fan's story!"

"NoCo?" Emma asked.

"Some fanbase that ships me and Cody as a couple," Noah replied. "Don't ask me where they get that idea from."

"Season 1, episode 2!" Sierra replied. "How'd Cody's ear taste?"

"Not like you wouldn't know!" Noah fired back. Everyone suddenly burst into laughter, as Noah nailed Sierra.

"OK, I've seen enough," Heather said. "Damn, you got jarred by Noah! 6."

"How the fuck am I losing fans to Noah? You're lying! Zero! You lose! Goodbye!"

"And with that, Blue Square will be headed to elimination!" Heather said. "No need to do the third act; Blue Square cannot possibly catch up! I'll see you at elimination!"

"WHAT?! WE LOST?!" Eva said.

"You good, Eva?" Kitty asked.

"YOU BITCHES!" Eva screamed. She ripped her seat up, and threw it at the stage. Everyone began running, except for Mark, who ducked.

"Holy shit!" Mark yelled. Eva continued freaking out. "This is what I've been dating?! A complete and utter psychopath?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"We're through, Eva!" Mark jumped onto a tree. Everyone else had fled.

"Did I do good?" Eva asked.

"Yeah. They seem pretty terrified."

"If this works, I'm feeding you sushi tomorrow."

"Let's hope it does." Mark kissed Eva on the freckle.

"Shit, Mark and Eva broke up? This just got real!" Liam said in the confessional.

"Aw, they were so cute together!" Sammy said. "Yes, they're scary, but as a couple, they were just the most adorable thing!"

"Looks like they're taking the bait," Mark said in the confessional.

At the campfire...

"OK, Blue Square, it's time to vote!" Alejandro said.

"Eva's scary! I vote her!" Chris voted, in a fetal position.

"Eva. She is fucking scary!" Chef voted, holding his hands up.

"E-e-e-e-Eva!" Sammy voted, shuddering.

"Eva…" Kitty voted, scared.

"It's gotta be Eva!" Liam voted.

"Bermuda Square, as a collective, votes for Kitty," Mark, Eva, Sierra, and Cody voted.

"The votes are in!" Alejandro said. "If anyone has the cancellation idol and would like to use it, now would be the time."

"Sounds like a good time to me!" Mark said, standing up. Everyone gasped.

"Why would MARK use the idol?!" Chef questioned.

"Oh, this isn't for myself," Mark replied. "I'm playing my idol on EVA."

"Holy shit…" Kitty said.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" Chris questioned. "She's a psycho!"

"Talk shit about my girlfriend one more time, I fucking DARE you," Mark challenged, flipping Chris off.

"Girlfriend?!" Liam said.

"That's right," Eva said, "we never broke up!"

"But what about-" Chris began.

"You played yourself!" Mark replied. "It was all a trick! There never was any breakup!"

"I am a changed girl," Eva said. "Still tough, but not so tempered."

"This is the cancellation idol," Alejandro said. "Any votes cast against Eva will not count. I'll read the votes. First vote is for…

…

...Eva." eva was written in all lowercase. "Does not count. Second vote is for...

…

...Eva." Her name was written normally. "Does not count. Third vote is for…

…

...Eva." Her name was in ALL CAPS and underlined. "Does not count. Fourth vote is for…

…

...Eva." Her name had a frowny face :( next to it. "Does not count. Fifth vote is for…

…

...Eva." There were 2 Xs next to her name, on top of each other. "Does not count. Sixth vote is for…

…

...Kitty." This had a picture of a cat drawn next to it. "Well done on the pun, whoever wrote that. The seventh vote is for…

…

...Kitty." "(sorry)" was written below Kitty's name. Eighth vote is for…

…

...51st person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Kitty." Her name was in ALL CAPS, and "You got played!" was written below her name. "That's 3 votes, that's enough. Last vote doesn't matter, but I'll read it anyway. Ninth vote is for… Kitty." Her name was written normally. "Kitty, with 4 votes against, the club has spoken."

"Wha- I- huh- wh-" Kitty began, making a bunch of confused grunts, as she was walked off by Alejandro.

"Well played, Mark," Chris said, slow clapping. "Well played indeed."

"Damn, we just got played!" Liam said.

"You are one evil motherfucker," Chef mentioned.

"Thanks," Mark said, smirking.

"Well, that was… interesting," Heather said. "Head back to your cabin, while I try to figure out what the fuck just happened, because, quite frankly, even I have no clue what happened tonight."

"Lemme just break it down for you viewers at home," Mark said in the confessional, "So, I found an idol that I could use to save someone from getting voted out, but to do so, I'd have to know they would be voted off before I knew for sure who was voted out. I had 3 allies and myself, and 5 votes that could go to any of us; the outsider 5. If any of us got voted out, notwithstanding a sudden death challenge, we wouldn't be able to recover if the other 5 worked together. So, I knew I would have to make the outsider 5 vote for one of us before they could orchestrate a blindside. To do this, I had us lose the challenge and go to elimination, and had Eva freak out, scaring the shit out of everyone, and making them vote for her. I pretend to distance myself from her, isolating her to get everyone else's votes. Then, I played my idol on her, and the only votes that count are our votes. We chose to vote out Kitty, as the strongest link on the outsider 5. I hope this helps!"

"That was the greatest blindside in Total Drama history," Alejandro said in the confessional. "I must say: well done, Mark!"

"Sometimes, I wish I got to stack the votes, so I could get better insight into what's going on," Heather said in the confessional. "Kitty's elimination tonight could totally flip the game upside down! Yes, of COURSE we stack the votes, to increase drama. But from what I know, this could be the most important blindside in the game!"

"Well, 17 remain," Heather said. "What the FUCK happened to Kitty? Who's getting blindsided next? Will the immunity idols ever come back into play? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	26. Episode 24: Square Pole Dancing

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Heather said. "We had a billion dollar bike race! The cancellation idol was introduced, which works like the Chris head, but is played before the votes are read, yet after they are cast. In the bike race, Ezekiel, Chris, LeShawna, Eva, and Lindsay found themselves on the chopping block, as Lindsay created a quick alliance with Ezekiel. However, that alliance was quickly broken when Lindsay 'accidentally' crashed into Ezekiel in the second race, sending him and Bridgette home. Or was is accidental? Anyway, we quickly established the 2 teams for the 2 team stage: Blue Square and Orange Delta. They were then sent into their first challenge: a talent contest! Emma's rapping and Beth's baton twirling set Orange Delta well ahead, and after Mark failed at playing a drum solo and Sierra pissed off EVERYONE, Blue Square was sent to elimination. And Eva was PISSED. Well, not really. She freaked out as part of Bermuda Square's evil plan, after Mark found the cancellation idol! In the end, Eva got 5 votes, but Mark used the cancellation idol, and Kitty got blindsided with 4 votes in probably one of the most important eliminations this season! Bermuda Square is in power, and they are out for blood! Will Bermuda Square finish what they started? Will someone else get blindsided? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

"Kitty got blindsided?!" Emma said in the confessional. "Watch out, Bermuda Square, this just got personal!"

"I feel a little bad about this," Eva said in the confessional. "A little. But hey, this is Total Drama! You had to see this coming! I'm not here to be nice, I'm here to win my cut of a billion dollars! We're all here for the money, to play the game! And that's what makes Total Drama both the best and worst show in the world. Buh-bye, Kitty!"

"Fuck you, Mark!" Liam said in the confessional. "Hook me up with the most fun-loving contestant in the game, and break my heart?! I'LL GET YOU, MATCHMAKER, AND YOUR NOT-SO-LITTLE GIRLFRIEND, TOO! Oh, and the rest of Bermuda Square. If I win, I'm going to build the stadium of Mark's dreams, and hire some people to kidnap Mark to force him to watch me burn it down!" He made the throat slash gesture, showing just how pissed at Mark he was.

"Mark is so dead," Chris said in the confessional. "Everyone on this team is going to vote for him!"

"I know I've got the target on my back," Mark said in the confessional. "No matter. Chris is spoiled rotten; I'll easily defeat him in the tiebreaker. As long as it's not a quiz about himself."

In the Blue Square cabin...

"What the fuck have you done?!" Liam said.

"Won a quarter of a billion dollars, that's what," Mark replied. "And now is the time to unleash the secrets I've been keeping from you. Be warned: the information I'm about to give you may shock you. You may not even believe it, or not want to, but it's what happening, and it's not worth trying to hide anymore; the cat's already out of the bag. Also, the Kitty is out of the game."

"So, what the fuck is going on?"

"Me, Cody, Mark, and Eva made a deal," Sierra said. "We agreed that, if any of us won, we'd split the money 4 ways,so we'd each get $250 million. That's when we decided to call ourselves Bermuda Square."

"As an expert strategist," Mark said, "I decided to create several smaller alliances with Bermuda Square, using my matchmaking ability to make friends, and make people not want to vote me out. I rode on their backs through to this point, trying to avoid elimination ceremonies, but showing my claws when I had to. As the 4 teams became 2, I realized that you could figure it out, and blindside one of us, which we could not possibly come back from, so I had the target put on Eva, allowing us to blindside Kitty. That's what's been going on all game. So, what do you all think?"

"Actually, that's really smart!" Sammy said.

"And don't think I only made friends to win. I want to hang out with you guys after the game! You're all such nice people, and it's sad that I have to lead with my worst self. If you want to call me evil, go ahead. But I'm not the only problem for you. On the other side of the game is the Tripartite Alliance. Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth. They're working together to win, and have been playing dumb and nice to gain popularity, and not be seen as threats. They have framed a few people already, getting them voted out. We've won the battle of this team."

"You realize you have 4 votes against you, right?" Chef said.

"We will NOT lose at a tiebreaker," Cody said. "I promise you that. If you really want to try, be my guest."

"Of course, none of you have to go home if we win every challenge," Eva said, "at least, not until the merge.

"True," Chef said. "And then, we've got enough votes to pick 'em off! Maybe through use of the Tripartite Alliance!"

"There's NO WAY this Tripartite Alliance exists," Sammy said.

"Don't believe me, then," Mark said. "I can't force you to think anything. But I promise you this: I am speaking the truth. And they're allied with Noah and Emma. That's FIVE votes. We only have 4. We've already decided who to vote off next, but we won't tell you. Have fun…"

"Wow…" Chef said, as Mark, Eva, Sierra, and Cody walked out.

"I see you found out the truth about Bermuda Square…" Heather said, walking in.

"Yeah, and I don't want to believe it!" Liam said.

"This is happening, Liam," Sammy said. "I don't like it, but it's happening. It's happening, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Unless we vote them out!" Chris said. "We need to make an alliance, find the weakest of the four, and beat them at a tiebreaker!"

"That's a good idea!" Chef said.

"OK, let's do it!" Liam replied. "But what should we call ourselves?"

"How about Second Square?" Sammy suggested. "We are the second 4-person alliance, up against the first square: Bermuda Square!"

"That is genius!" Chris said. "Now, we've gotta get training for the tiebreaker. Wait, who should we go against?"

"Cody. He's the least athletic," Liam said.

"But he's super smart!" Sammy said. "What if the tiebreaker is mental?"

"Ugh, they've got every base covered," Chris said. "And for sure we don't want to send Mark up; he's the ultimate concoction of brains, brawn, agility, and basically everything!"

"Yeah, he's SUPER strong!" Chef replied. "I would not want to face him in a head-to-head!"

In the spa hotel, with Orange Delta…

"OK, we need to talk strategy," Noah said, with Emma, Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth in the room.

"Yes, we do," Lindsay said. "Namely, who do we take out first? We don't have to worry about that cancellation idol; Bermuda Square already used it."

"True," Emma replied. "Anyway, I think the biggest threat here is LeShawna. She's strong, she's popular, and she might be getting on to you!"

"LeShawna? Onto US?!" Beth replied, before laughing. "We have her wrapper around our fingers so much, she's a fucking ring to us! No, we need to vote out Izzy. She's athletic, and will vote randomly."

"Random vote?"

"It's IZZY," Noah said. "Of course she'll vote randomly! She is nuttier than-"

"A 10 ton bag of pecans, covered in peanut butted, encased in a cashew the size of China?"

"Wow, you got it word-for-word!" Beth said.

"Yeah, I watched World Tour over again while I was home," Emma replied. "After all, this show's only on once a day!"

"Couldn't get enough of me, huh?" Noah said, smirking.

"Oh, they are SO in love!" Lindsay said. "But focus! We need to stop an uprising! Who do we vote out?"

"Well, it seems the candidates are down to Izzy and LeShawna," Tyler said.

"Look, let's just decide when we get sent to elimination, OK?" Noah proposed. "It's down to two, we'll pick one later on."

"That sounds good to me!" Lindsay replied.

"Hey, guys!" Izzy said as she walked in. "So, FYI, little drama on Blue Square: Mark said he blindsided Kitty, and then there was something about a deal between him and Sierra, Cody, and Eva to split the money. Anyway, the other 4 made an alliance, and Mark said something about an alliance between Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth! See ya!" She jumped out the window, and ran off.

"Izzy?" Noah said.

"Totally," Tyler replied.

"For sure," Emma said.

"You know it!" Beth said.

"So, now, we've got a whole other alliance to deal with, huh?" Lindsay said in the confessional.

"Shit just got real," Noah said in the confessional. "Still, no wonder my cousins aren't allowed to watch this show! Kitty's elimination was definitely a reminder of that; heck, that sort of elimination is WHY they're not allowed!"

"This is insane!" Emma said in the confessional. She then threw her arms outwards. "Are you not entertained?!"

In the mess hall…

"Good morning, contestants!" Alejandro said. "I hope you've rested well, because it's time for our next challenge! After today, we will leave the island. For today's challenge, you'll be competing for immunity and a bunch of rewards! Welcome to the Total Drama auction! Each of you have 500 TD Currency to spend on various items I will auction off. Bidding will be in increments of 20. Sharing of money and items is totally permitted. Note that the auction will end without warning. Also, once again, the cancellation idol has been hidden somewhere in the forest. If it is not found by the end of the day, a Chris head will be hidden on the jet. After the auction is over, we will go to the immunity challenge. Let's begin."

"Damn, an auction?" Mark said in the confessional. "Didn't think they'd do that!"

"First item," Alejandro said, "is information related to the game. That is all I will tell you."

"It's probably a clue to the location of the cancellation idol," Sammy said in the confessional, "so I wasn't too concerned with Bermuda Square winning.

"500!" Sierra yelled.

"500 to Sierra! Going once, going twice… sold for 500 to Sierra! Come on up!" Sierra walked up, and Alejandro uncovered a piece of paper. "You've got 60 seconds to read and memorize this, starting now!" Sierra read the paper, which read "There is an alliance between Liam, Sammy, Chris, and Chef, known as Second Square." She then walked back.

"Your fear has come to pass," Sierra whispered to Mark. "The others made an alliance."

"Shit." Mark passed on the information to Eva, and Sierra informed Cody.

"Time for our next item!" Alejandro said. "It's a trip to Playa Des Losers for yourself and another contestant of your choice, where you'll enjoy pampering of a 5-star resort, gourmet food, and potentially some romance, too! Also, you will sit out of the challenge, and give your team an advantage to make up for your absence."

"320!" Mark yelled.

"I didn't want to wear myself out, in case of a tiebreaker," Mark said in the confessional.

"340!" Chris said.

"Help me out here," Mark whispered to Eva. She nodded, handing him all of her money.

"360!" Cody bid

"360 to Cody!" Alejandro said.

"380!" Liam bid.

"400!" Mark bid.

"420!"

"440!"

"Damn, they want it," Lindsay whispered to Tyler.

"FIVE HUNDRED TWENTY," Mark said. Liam looked at his other alliance members, none of which were willing to give up their money.

"520 to Mark!" Alejandro announced. "Going once, going twice… sold for 520!" Mark came up with all of his money, and 20 of Eva's.

"Throw it. Make sure the Second Square votes Cody," Mark whispered to Eva.

"Who's going with you?" Alejandro asked.

"Cody," Mark replied.

"OK. The Boat of Losers will take you over after the auction. Blue Square, you'll find out your advantage later on."

"Why didn't you take me?" Eva asked Mark.

"I can't say. Anyway, just do your thing in the challenge for me, alright?" He winked at Eva.

"Of course." Mark sat back down.

"First 100 will get a bag full of candy!" Alejandro said.

"Hundred!" Cody instantly yelled, jumping up and yelling so exciedly, he could be confused for a sports fan who had just seen Team Canada win the Olympics at Hockey.

"And Cody gets it! Don't get up. If you want, you can trade the candy for whatever is under this cover! Or, you can take what's in this bucket!"

"I'll keep the candy, thanks."

"OK, I have good news and bad news. The good news is, you did NOT buy…" Alejandro showed the bucket, which was full of sand. "A bucket of sand. However, you gave up…" Alejandro opened the cover, "3 large BBQ chicken pizzas and nachos."

"500 for the pizzas and nachos!" Owen yelled. Alejandro looked at him awkwardly for a few seconds. "What? BBQ chicken is awesome!"

"Sold! Pizzas and nachos to Owen for 500! This deal also includes 3 bottles of cream soda."

"Awesome!" Owen came up, and handed Alejandro the money. He and Izzy both dug in, and even Noah got a bit. Emma seemed disinterested, though.

"Next item," Alejandro said, "will remain covered."

"60," Lindsay bid.

"100," Eva bid

"120."

"140."

"180."

"200."

"220."

"240."

"260."

"Fine, it's yours."

"Going once… going twice…" Alejandro began

"280!" Izzy bid.

"300," Lindsay bid.

"320," Chef bid.

"340!" Izzy bid.

"360," Beth bid.

"Going once… going twice…" Alejandro said, "sold for 360 to Beth!" Beth came up. "You just bought… 20 TDCU."

"You're fucking me…"

"And you are down to 160."

"Well, at least they reduced your loss a bit," Mark remarked, before bursting into laughter. EVERYONE on Blue Square began laughing, and even Noah and Emma let out a bit of a chuckle.

"Oh, ha ha," Beth said.

"Well, let's continue," Alejandro said. "Next up, we have letters from home for 20 each for anyone who wants them!"

"Over here!" Cody said.

"Yo," Liam said.

"Might as well," Lindsay said. Tyler, Beth, LeShawna, Trent, Noah, and Emma all took letters as well.

"I'll take one," Eva said. "You want one, Mark, Sierra?"

"Sure!" Sierra said.

"Nah," Mark replied.

"Oh, you're getting one for free, Mark!" Heather said. She handed Mark a letter. Mark opened, and his eyes widened.

"YES YES YES YES YES!" Mark screamed.

"What's up?" Eva questioned. Mark showed the letter to her.

"I'M GONNA BE A HUSKY!" Mark began sobbing. The letter was a letter of intent for him to sign to get an athletic scholarship to UW.

"You're going to Washington!" Alejandro said.

"Congrats, dude!" Cody said.

"Looks like your plan worked," Chris said.

"I thought you wanted to sign with Michigan!" Noah said.

"Yeah, but that would separate me from Eva," Mark replied, kissing Eva on the freckle. "If we don't break up, I'll sign."

"I thought you two broke up last night!" Lindsay said.

"It was a fake breakup," Liam said, annoyed from the reminder of how his girlfriend got voted out. "They blindsided Kitty doing that. Seems they're playing dirty."

"Yes, we are," Cody replied. "But how long have we survive, you all knowing us to be manipulators?"

"Good point," Trent remarked.

"Blackmail, blindsiding, alliances," Sierra said, "and most of all, matchmaking."

"Blackmail?" Lindsay asked.

"She's talking about when they blackmailed me into voting Gwen off," Noah replied.

"You did what?!" Sammy said, shocked.

"To save you!" Mark replied. "You could have been voted out!"

"By who?"

"Gwen and Trent. They'd say anything to use your losing to Cody to their advantage, to keep Gwen in the game."

"That may be how you operate, but I have more class than that," Trent rebutted.

"So you wouldn't save Gwen from getting voted off?" Cody interrogated.

"Not using underhanded tactics! OK, I'm out of here. Lindsay, buy yourself something nice." Trent grabbed the letter, handed all his money to Lindsay, and left the mess hall.

"Well, that was interesting," Alejandro said. "Next item up for bid is the cancellation idol!" Everyone gasped as Alejandro held up the cancellation idol. "This item comes with a twist."

"OK, with that idol comes a massive target," Mark said in the confessional. "But a 1 out of 4 chance of instantly winning? I like that!"

Mark motioned for the rest of Bermuda Square to give him all of their money. They did so, giving him 940.

"He doesn't have enough to beat us!" Sammy said. "Chris! Give all your money to me!"

"Why should I?"

"500!" Mark bid.

"That's why!" Sammy said.

"Going once…" Alejandro said.

"Just do it!" Chef said.

"Going twice…"

"Fine!" Chris said, handing Sammy his money.

"960!" Sammy bid.

"Dammit…" Mark said. Noah smirked at Mark, and Lindsay seemed smug about Sammy getting the cancellation idol.

"YES! The Tripartite Alliance has finally won!" Lindsay said in the confessional.

"All we have to do is pull a blindside, and we win…" Mark said in the confessional. "And then win the tiebreaker… aw, who am I kidding, with my luck, we've fallen at the last second."

"Anyway, as for the twist I've just mentioned," Alejandro said. "You have the idol, but you will be headed to exile on Boney Island. You will not attend elimination tonight, meaning you are safe, but you cannot vote, or play any idols." Everyone instantly realized what that meant: it gave Bermuda Square control of the vote, 4 to 3.

"YES!" Sierra yelled.

"WE JUST FUCKING WON!" Mark yelled, jumping up, as Eva caught him in the air, twirling him around. Liam buried his head in his hands.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris yelled, falling to his knees. Sammy teared up a little, sad about the loss.

"I'm sorry, but it's just the game…" Mark said, patting Sammy on the back.

"You traitor!"

"I had to turn on you eventually. You know that, right? This day was inevitable. But such is the nature of the game."

"I realize that I basically sold elimination," Alejandro said in the confessional. "Wow, I love being the host of this show!"

"OK, time for another item!" Alejandro said. "This one will remain covered."

"20," Lindsay bid.

"40," Noah bid.

"How 'bout 60?" Mark bid.

"100," Emma bid.

"120!" Izzy bid.

"140," Mark bid.

"160!" Lindsay bid.

"180!"

"200!"

"260!"

"280!"

"375!"

"That's not a legal bid, Mark," Alejandro said.

"I have no clue where that number came from!" Mark replied, smiling. Everyone began laughing. "Anyway, 380."

"400," Tyler bid.

"420."

"440."

"500."

"Going once…" Alejandro said, "going twice… sold for 500 to Mark!"

"So, what'd I get?" Mark asked.

"This!" Alejandro uncovered the plate, making Mark gasp. It was milk and cookies! "Milk and cookies! Enjoy!"

"Awesome!" Mark replied, taking the milk and cookies.

"You realize we gave him the money to try to buy a cursed immunity idol, right?" Cody whispered to Sierra.

"True," Sierra replied.

"Next item!" Alejandro said. "How about meals prepared by James for the rest of the game for yourself and a person of your choice?"

"480!" Emma bid.

"Going once… going twice… sold for 480 to Emma! Who's getting the reward with you?"

"Noah, of course!"

"OK, Emma, Noah, all meals for you two will be prepared by James!" Heather said. "And Alejandro, honey, you need to go finish setting up the challenge!"

"There's still stuff left to sell!" Alejandro replied.

"Where is it?"

"Over there." Alejandro pointed to a hidden cabinet. "If nothing's in there after you auction something off, the auction's over."

"How many things do I have to sell?"

"Actually, I wasn't told. It'll have a note if you're supposed to leave it covered."

"OK then." Alejandro walked off, handing Heather the gavel.

"Alright, now that Ale-jerk-dro is gone," Heather said, "the auction is mine. Let's continue. Our next item is a…" Heather uncovered it. "...a… OK, I honestly have no idea what this is." It was a scroll of paper.

"440!" Mark yelled.

"500!" Chef bid. Lindsay nudged Tyler, who handed her 40.

"520!" Lindsay bid.

"Going once… going twice… sold to Lindsay for 520!" Heather announced.

"Shit…" Mark said, under his breath, as Lindsay took the paper.

"So, this is a royalty advantage," Lindsay said in the confessional, "which is like a cancellation idol, but I can only play it at the final 12. If I get voted out, I have to will it to someone else. Basically useless in stopping Bermuda Square, and with our alliance with Noah and Emma, useless regardless. Not to say I will not play it, though."

"Well, on that note," Heather said, "this auction is over. Cody, Mark, the boat of losers awaits."

"See y'all in a few!" Mark said, grabbing Cody's arm. They left.

"Rest of you, prepare for today's challenge."

"Throw it," Mark whispered to Eva. "Sabotage if you have to. This is our chance to have voting power forever!"

"Got it," Eva replied. Mark kissed Eva on the freckle, as he and Cody left.

"Alright, Blue Square, you wanna know what your advantage is?" Heather said.

"Sure!" Liam replied.

"You'll wear sticky suits for this next challenge!" Heather through unflattering sticky suits at them.

"I'm not putting this on," Chris said.

"What is with this?!" Chef added, throwing it back at Heather.

"I'll use it!" Liam said. Eva and Sierra threw their sticky suits at Heather.

"Fine, then," Heather said. "Follow me to your next challenge!

On the beach…

There was a blue pole and an orange pole in the middle of a large blue and orange striped square.

"Welcome to today's challenge!" Heather said. "In each round, one person will hold onto the pole, while two members of the opposing team will try to rip them off the pole, and get them out of bound. The first team to get the other team's player out of bounds scores a point. The first team to score 3 points wins immunity, and the other team will be sending someone home. All sabotage and tactics to remove the opposing player are fully allowed. Now do you see why you got the sticky suits, Blue Square?"

"You are harsh, Heather," Chris said.

"Each team will choose their own attackers, but those holding the pole will be determined by random draw. No one will be on the pole twice. To determine who's on the pole, you'll draw seashells I found. One of them has been painted. If you draw the painted seashell, you're on the pole. Blue Square, you're first. Grab a seashell out of the bag from behind you, and don't look at it." Everyone on Bermuda Square grabbed a seashell. "OK, on the count of 3, reveal your seashell. 1…

2…

3!" The seashells were revealed, and Liam's was painted. "Liam is on the pole for Blue Square! Give me back my seashells."

"It's SUPER important for the Second Square for us to win this challenge," Liam said in the confessional. "Then, Sammy returns, and we have a 1 in 4 chance of taking down Bermuda Square instantly! I bet Bermuda Square will be doing whatever it takes to lose the challenge, so they can vote one of us out."

"If we win, Sammy lets Second Square back into the game!" Eva said in the confessional. "So, we're not even going to hide it; we are trying to throw the challenge. Simple. As. That. Ultimately, this is going to be up to chance, to quite an extent."

"Orange Delta, pick a seashell!" Heather said. Everyone on Orange Delta picked a seashell. "On the count of 3 reveal! 1…

2…

3!" The seashells were revealed, and Owen's was painted. "Owen is on the pole for Orange Delta! Give me back my seashells."

"YES!" Sierra let out, causing Eva to give her a dirty look. "Sorry…"

"OK, that confirms it," Sammy said, "they're trying to lose. Me and Chef."

"But Eva's the only one strong enough to move Owen!" Chris said.

"You think she'll be of any help?!" Liam replied.

"Of course I'll be of help!" Eva said.

"I'll help them see their families again!" Eva said in the confessional.

"Fine, she can go!" Sammy said.

"Good," Eva replied.

"But Chef is going with you," Liam said. "She tries anything, take her down."

With Orange Delta…

"I'll go," LeShawna said.

"Me too!" Izzy said. No one seemed to have any objections.

"So," Heather said, "it's Eva and Chef attacking for Blue Square, with Owen on the pole, and LeShawna and Izzy attacking for Orange Delta, with Liam on the pole. Ready?"

"Ready!" everyone replied.

"OK, 3… 2… 1… go!" Eva let Chef get ahead, while LeShawna and Izzy basted in front. Eva then took Chef down from behind, and picked him up, throwing him into the water. She then ran over to Liam, where LeShawna and Izzy were working on getting him off.

"Girl, what are you doing?" LeShawna asked.

"Trying to sabotage us? I'll fend her off!" Izzy jumped in front of Eva, who proceeded to blast her with her arm, right into the cliff. LeSahwna and Eva worked together to remove Liam.

"What the fuck, Eva?!" Liam questioned.

"This is the rising of Bermuda Square…" Eva replied. Eva grabbed Liam's hair, ripped him off the pole, and threw him into the cliff.

"And Orange Delta scores a point!" Heather announced. Orange Delta celebrated, while Blue Square, except for Sierra and Eva, seemed crushed, while Sierra and Eva were smirking.

"This is the most flagrant challenge throwing in the history of Total Drama!" Heather said in the confessional. "I have never, and I mean NEVER, seen a strategy that calls for obvious challenge throwing! Scott threw challenges, but it wasn't obvious!"

Liam was taken away by medics, as he hit the cliff especially hard. "Blue Square, pick a seashell, and pray you don't get Eva'd!" Heather said. There was some laughter, but mostly from Orange Delta. Everyone on Blue Square knew the gravity of the situation. Everyone on Blue Square picked a seashell. "On the count of 3 reveal! 1…

2…

3!" The seashells were revealed, and Chef's was painted. "Chef is on the pole for Blue Square! Give me back my seashells."

"You got this," Sammy said, patting Chef on the back.

"Orange Delta, pick a seashell!" Heather said. Everyone on Orange Delta picked a seashell. "On the count of 3 reveal! 1…

2…

3!" The seashells were revealed, and Beth's was painted. "Beth is on the pole for Orange Delta! Give me back my seashells."

"We'll take it," Trent said, shrugging.

With Blue Square...

"OK, Eva is NOT going back out there," Chris said.

"Agreed," Sammy said. "But Liam's out, so who goes?"

"I guess by default, it's me and you, Sammy," Chris said.

"You're calling me Sammy?"

"Yes I am. Mark made me, and besides, I wanted to anyway. You know season 6 me was a forced persona! That's why I was so cold; the network forced me to!"

"I heard your conversation with Mark," Sierra said. "Not fair, what the network did."

"Nor is what you're doing."

"If the tables were turned, you'd be trying to throw the challenge, too."

"True," Sammy noted.

"Well, this only ups the ante," Chris noted. "We're fighting for our lives in the game! Anyway, if we're not sending out Eva or Sierra, Chef's on the pole, and Liam's hurt, it's me and Sammy by default."

"True," Eva noted.

With Orange Delta…

"We need the two strongest people out there," LeShawna said. "Owen, can you pull a load?"

"Sure thing!" Owen replied.

"OK, go get 'em!"

"Alright," Heather announced, "attacking for Blue Square, it's Chris and Sammy, with Beth on the pole, and attacking for Orange Delta, Owen and LeShawna, with Chef on the pole. Go!" The attackers charged forward, and Sammy and Chris made it first. Sammy got behind Beth, grabbed her body from behind, and began pulling, while Chris tried to loosen her hands. LeShawna and Owen were trying to removed Chef's hands from the pole, but not making much progress. Eventually, Beth's hands were loose, and Sammy was easily able to remove her from the pole. She got up, carrying Beth over her head, and ran. LeShawna noticed, and took off after her, blasting Chris out of her way, and throwing sand at Sammy to slow her down, before tackling her.

"The only reason I'd do that is if we were all going after a billion dollars," LeShawna said in the confessional.

Beth got up, and her and Chris fought to get up, with LeShawna and Sammy also getting in on the action, with Owen still having a hard time removing Chef from the pole. Eventually, Beth was ejected from the pile, courtesy of a kick from Sammy, and landed out of bounds.

"And the point goes to Blue Square!" Heather announced.

"Don't worry, it's first to 3," Sierra whispered to Eva.

At Playa Des Losers…

"So, why'd you bring me?" Cody asked.

"Well, I didn't know about the idol," Mark replied. "I figured that they'd try to send you up against whoever we voted out in the tiebreaker, so I needed you in tip-top shape. No way they'd take their chances against me or Eva! Out of us 4, you're the least athletic, but also probably the smartest."

"Good idea. So, who do we boot when we get back?"

"I dunno." Mark was handed another sandwich, and bit into it. "Hey, where's the mayo?"

"That's Cody's sandwich, dude," an intern replied.

"Oh."

"Then I'm getting a bite of yours!" Cody replied.

"Trust me, you won't like it. It's, like, 90 percent mayo. I'm the only one who can handle it. Get Cody some BBQ chips, will ya?"

"Of course," the intern replied, handing Mark his sandwich.

"Well, that works," Cody replied.

"Care for a foot rub, either of you?" another intern asked.

"Naw, fam," Mark replied.

"No, only Sierra's allowed to touch my feet!" Cody replied.

"Damn, didn't know you took it that seriously!" Mark exclaimed.

"It was one of the first signs of affection Sierra gave to me. In direct competition with a LOT of other things. Though in the initial one, she did tarsal bone me. Anyway, that's why I'll only let Sierra do it; it's quite special to me."

"Huh. Well, love does what love does. No reason to fight it, though, don't you agree?"

"Mmm-hmm. But still, we gotta pick someone to vote out!"

"We need to have those discussions with Eva and Sierra, you know? After all, who knows what we're missing right now? Someone could have fucked up and Second Square fallen, and we don't know that!"

"Well, hopefully, we still lose. Otherwise, Sammy's idol can come back and bite us in the ass!"

"It could regardless. But it would have much less deadly results for the collective if it is played later."

"True. They can't fuck us over so bad if there's only one of them left!"

"So true, man. So true."

"Blue Square, pick a seashell!" Heather said. Everyone on Blue Square picked a seashell. "On the count of 3 reveal! 1…

2…

3!" The seashells were revealed, and Sierra's was painted. "Sierra is on the pole for Blue Square! Give me back my seashells."

"I knew, in that instant," Chef said in the confessional, "we were doomed."  
"Easiest throw ever!" Sierra said in the confessional.

"Orange Delta, pick a seashell!" Heather said. Everyone on Orange Delta picked a seashell. "On the count of 3 reveal! 1…

2…

3!" The seashells were revealed, and Noah's was painted. "Noah is on the pole for Orange Delta! Give me back my seashells."

With Blue Square…

"It doesn't really matter who we send out there," Chris said, "Sierra will just run out of bounds anyway."

"True," Sierra replied.

"Let's just send out Eva and Chef, so it looks like we're trying," Chris said. "They're the two scariest people in the game?"

"Yeah, but it's debatable who's scarier!" Sammy remarked.

"Uh, little update on Liam," Alejandro said, "his concussion does put him out of the challenge."

"Dammit…" Chef said.

"Wait, if we stop Sierra from putting herself out of bounds, we could still get the point!" Chris said. "Chef and Sammy!"

"Dammit, they figured it out!" Eva said.

With Orange Delta…

"Me and LeShawna!" Emma said.

"Sure," LeShawna replied. No one else objected.

"OK," Heather said, "it's Emma and LeShawna attacking for Orange Delta, with Sierra on the pole, not even getting a grip, and Eva and Chef attacking for Blue Square, with Noah on the pole. This should be a curbstomp."

"You're goddamn right," Sierra replied.

"Go!" The attackers took off, but so did Sierra, running directly out of bounds. Chef threw some sand at LeShawna, causing her to fall, taking her and Emma down. Chef took off after Sierra, and blasted her to the ground just before she reached the line.

"This is turning into a challenge to keep Sierra in bounds!" Alejandro announced. "Battle of the alliances here!" Sammy wasn't having much trouble getting Noah off the pole. Sierra rolled to the bottom between her and Chef, and began slapping her hand, trying to touch out of bounds. Emma and Leshawna arrived, and were able to shove the pile out of bounds, also taking out Sierra.

"Orange Delta gets the point!" Heather announced. "It's Orange Delta: 2, Blue Square: 1! If Orange Delta scores one more point, they win!"

"And we go to elimination," Eva added, "and rise the flag of Bermuda Square…"

"Blue Square, pick a seashell!" Heather said. Everyone on Blue Square picked a seashell. "On the count of 3 reveal! 1…

2…

3!" The seashells were revealed, and Sammy's was painted. "Sammy is on the pole for Blue Square! Give me back my seashells."

"This could be huge…" Chris said.

"Orange Delta, pick a seashell!" Heather said. Everyone on Orange Delta picked a seashell. "On the count of 3 reveal! 1…

2…

3!" The seashells were revealed, and LeShawna's was painted. "LeShawna is on the pole for Orange Delta! Give me back my seashells."

"Dammit…" Sammy said.

"Well, it's me and Chef by default," Chris said.

With Orange Delta…

"Alright, let's win this!" Emma said. "Me and Noah, how 'bout that?"

"Do you think Noah is strong enough?" Lindsay questioned.

"Trust me, Lindsay, I got this," Noah replied.

"Alright," Heather said, "it's Chris and Chef attacking for Blue Square, with LeShawna on the pole, and Noah and Emma attacking for Orange Delta, with Sammy on the pole. Go!" The attackers took off. LeShawna proved to be incredibly strong, as it took a good while for Chef to free her hands. Chris held her down with his shoulder, allowing Chef to get her legs. Sammy was struggling, but Emma had managed to free her legs, and her and Noah were pulling her via the body. LeShawna's legs were freed, but she was able to grab back onto the pole with her arms. Noah and Emma got Sammy off the pole, and dragged her away, but she was putting up one hell of a fight, even slipping one arm out of Noah's grasp, before he got it back. Eventually, she was pulled out of bounds.

"And Orange Delta wins!" Heather announced.

"YES!" Sierra yelled, as she jumped into a hug with Eva. Chris buried his head in his hands.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chef yelled, falling to his knees.

"That's right, we've done it!" Eva yelled. As she said this, the boat of losers returned, with Mark and Cody.

"Why you two so happy?" Mark asked.

"We lost! We won!" Eva replied.

"Um, that contradicts itself…"

"We lost the challenge, so we can vote someone off!" Sierra replied.

"NICE!" Mark yelled He jumped into Eva's arms, and Eva lifted him to the sky, celebrating. Sierra clutched Cody to her chest, with Cody pumping his hand into the air, and quickly, Sierra dragged Cody's head up her torso, and began making out with him.

"BERMUDA SQUARE JUST WON!" Mark yelled.

"No…" Liam said, as he came back, with bandages around his head.

"It's over. We lost," Sammy said, patting Liam on the back. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold on."

"It's not your fault, Sammy. It's not your fault."

"Sammy, it's time to head to exile," Heather said.

"Of course," Sammy said. She grabbed her stuff, stepped on the boat of losers, and left.

"With her goes our last chance at being salvaged from the storm that is Bermuda Square," Chef said in the confessional. "Tonight, one of us will be voted out. And there's nothing we can do."

Sammy was in the confessional, crying heavily. "It's over! I lost a billion dollars for everyone! And I can't even vote myself off for it!" She slapped herself across the face. "No, you can't let Amy, let Mark, let Vladimir, see you like this! You're better than this! It's time to be strong, Sammy, not some crybaby wimp. You tried your hardest…

…

…

…

…

...and it just wasn't enough."

"It pains me to see Sammy like this," Mark said in the confessional. "Or the rest of Second Square. This is one of the hardest parts of being a manipulator; kicking the puppies. For me, it's probably the one thing I least like to do. Poor guys, after tonight, they'll just be dead people walking. It's like the closing seconds of a football game, where the score's already so bad, you know you're going to lose, and just want the clock to run out so you can go home, but this is worse, because there was a billion dollars on the line, and it'll be going on for several days, not just 15 minutes. I hate to do it, but this game is ruthless. And hey, unless you're a super low seed, you're gonna have to beat a lower seed to win the tournament. If you were looking for an underdog story, you came to the wrong place. I'd hate to be on the other end of this, in an unwinnable game. But you know what I'm always taught in football? It's not over until the quarter display shows 4 and the clock shows zero, and maybe not even then."

"This is agony at its worst," Liam said. "Yes, I've suffered injuries doing what I do, but never have things hurt this bad. I can't win, but I'm still here, and I will play this game until Alejandro or Heather reads my name one time too many, and tells me, 'the club has spoken.'"

"I can't believe it…" Chris said. "So this is how it feels to be doomed in the game. I don't like it. This is something, you just can't imagine. If you tell me you know how I feel, and you're not Sammy, Chef, or Liam, I will know you're lying. This team is split between Bermuda Square, with a billion reasons to celebrate, and us, the fallen. It's not just a lost immunity challenge. It's a lost opportunity, for all 4 of us, a broken heart, a fallen tear, Bermuda Square splitting us up, seeing us as nothing more than room to fail. I know Mark has a heart, but it won't change his vote. He has never let his heart hold the pen over the paper he votes on, unless it stops him from voting Eva. And he's even built her into his strategy." Chris had a few tears fall. "We've failed. It's over. Bermuda Square… has won. The Second Square can't do anything anymore. It's too little, too late. I've faded from the public eye, and when I hear the 4 words everyone dreads hearing, it'll be the end of my career, I bet. To all of those that have gotten lost in the Square, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything more. I've already crossed the line, it won't be long before I'm lost in the Square."

In the Blue Square cabin…

"I know what this loss means," Liam said. "You don't have to say it."

"I don't need to remind you," Mark replied. "That would be unnecessarily cold. Tonight's vote is going to be painful for me, I just want you all to know that. You were all such awesome people, but this is the endgame. There's no room left for me to be that good, nice Mark that you all knew for so long, not anymore. Sometimes, you gotta do what you gotta do. Tonight will be no exception."

"I get it," Chef replied. "Sometime, you gotta leave your own behind. They still haunt me. Some of my closest friends, lost."

"Dude, you're getting voted off an island, not shot," Cody commented.

"Yeah, you're right. But losing a billion dollars isn't too far of a drop…"

"You didn't have the money in the first place, man!" Mark said.

"Still, it's strange," Sierra said. "On paper, we have the better chemistry, and are the strongest team, and yet, Orange Delta is so much more orderly!"

"Well, with the existence of Bermuda Square, unity on this team is not possible," Chris replied.

"Sadly, that's true," Cody noted.

"Well, it is what it is," Eva replied. "At least I'm on the right side of this."

"I'll see you later, then," Liam said, leaving. Chris and Chef followed, leaving Bermuda Square in the cabin.

"So, who should we vote off?" Mark asked.

"Probably Liam," Sierra said. "He's a liability, after he took that hit to the head. He was actually ruled out of the challenge for his concussion."

"He got a concussion?" Mark said.

"Long story short, I threw him into a cliff," Eva replied. "You'll hear the long story soon enough."

"Well, with that in mind, let's vote," Sierra said. "Sammy is immune, so the choices are Chris, Chef, and Liam. We all vote for the one we vote for as an alliance. Cody?"

"Chef," Cody voted.

"Liam," Eva voted.

"Liam," Mark voted.

"And I vote Liam too," Sierra said. "So, Cody, why did you vote for Chef?"

"He's the furthest from the alliance," Cody replied.

"Yes, but Liam's the most hurt by us," Mark argued. "He's out to get us way more than Chef is, because we didn't backstab Chef. Plus, Chef's strong, and Liam's injured. He needs to get attention, because I don't know how hard Eva threw him, but knowing what she could do, I'd be worried about that. We aren't trying to throw challenges anymore; at this point, it's pointless. We only threw the first 2 challenges to give ourselves security in the game."

"You've got a point. I change to Liam."

"OK, then," Eva said. "We'll vote out Liam tonight. Meeting adjourned."

At the campfire...

"OK, Blue Square, get voting!" Alejandro said.

"The Second Square casts its unified vote for Cody," Chris and Chef voted.

"The Second Square casts its unified vote for… oh, forget it. We're doomed anyway. At least I had some fun, and played clean. I wouldn't change a thing about this season."

"Bermuda Square, as a collective, hereby votes for Liam," Mark, Eva, Sierra, and Cody voted.

"The votes are in!" Alejandro said. "If anyone has the cancellation idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." No one did anything. "OK, I'll read the votes. The first vote is for…

…

...Cody." There was a frowny face next to his name. "The second vote is for...

…

...Cody." His name was written in ALL CAPS. "The third vote is for…

…

...Liam." A box was drawn around his name, showing who was responsible for the vote. "2 votes Cody, 1 vote Liam. The fourth vote is for…

…

...Liam." His name was struck through. "We're tied, 2 votes Cody, 2 votes Liam. The fifth vote is for…

…

…Cody." His name was circled. "The sixth vote is for...

…

...Liam." A heart was drawn next to his name. "3 votes Cody, 3 votes Liam, one vote left. The seventh vote is for…

…

…

…

...52nd person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Liam." liam's name was in all lowercase. "Liam, by a 4 to 3 vote, the club has spoken."

"Dammit…" Liam said, as he got up.

"The second square has fallen," Chris noted.

"Sammy won't be happy about this one," Chef added.

"I'm sorry, man," Mark said, giving Liam a hug. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, if you weren't hurt, we woulda kept you on."

"Thanks, man," Liam said. "I had the ride of my life, though. I wasn't here for the money, I was here to have some fun, meet some people, and become famous along the way!"

"Hey, you done good, man," Cody said.

"I actually liked you!" Eva added. "You were cool!"

"You know what you've gotta do next?" Sierra said. "Take your bungee cords, and jump off a bridge!" Liam looked back, and smiled at Sierra.

"I've jumped off several," Liam replied.

At the dock of shame…

"Are you sure you wanna do this?!" Alejandro said.

"FUCK YEAH!" Liam replied. "I'm Liam Miles! I gotta go out with a bang!" He was strapped to the boat of losers with parasailing equipment. "Oh, and make sure the guy doesn't take a direct route." The driver showed the thumbs up to Liam, who gave the same signal back, and just like that, they were off, with Liam screaming in excitement.

"Even in the face of elimination, Liam is Liam is Liam," Noah remarked.

"Well, that sure seems to ring true," Heather said. "And 16 remain! Can the Second Square somehow take out Bermuda Square? Will Orange Delta ever get any coverage? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	27. Episode 25: Slammed!

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Heather said. "In the wake of Kitty's blindside, Bermuda Square showed their true colors, breaking their alliances with Sammy, Liam, and Chris. Chris proposed an alliance with Sammy, Liam, and Chef to take down Bermuda Square, and it was named Second Square. There was an auction, with each player getting 500 TDCU, to bid on rewards, food, and most importantly, advantages. Sammy got a cancellation idol, and sent to exile on Boney Island. Mark and Cody had a picnic at Playa Des Losers, and sat out of the challenge. Lindsay got a royalty advantage for the final 12. And Cody got a LOT of candy. The challenge was to drag a player of the opposing team off a pole, and out of bounds. Blue Square rejected their advantage, and Eva and Sierra had plans to throw the challenge, since Sammy could not vote. The plan worked, and Liam got thrown into a cliff. Bermuda Square was split between Eva, Sierra, and Mark, who thought Liam was a liability, and Cody, who wanted to kick out Chef for not being loyal, but the majority won, and without Sammy's vote, Liam was sent parasailing off the show. 16 remain in this game! Will the Second Square ever recover? What big twist will we unveil tonight? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

Heather blew her air horn, in the middle of the night, waking everyone up. "EVERYONE COME OUTSIDE!" she yelled, through her megaphone, not caring too much for the contestant's sleep. "Wow, you would not believe how much I've wanted to do this!"

"You better have a very fucking good reason for waking me up in the middle of the night," Eva threatened, getting into Heather's face.

"Oh, trust me, I do." She laughed maniacally, before Mark pulled her back with a light tug.

"This can't be good…" Emma said, under her breath, knowing that something was about to happen, but not knowing what.

"Not for you it isn't. But don't worry; this will hit a certain group of people a LOT harder," Heather noted. She was looking mischevious; she knew what she was about to drop would shock everyone.

"Shit, what does she mean?" Mark questioned.

"We'll see, I guess," Sierra replied.

"Everyone, on the boat!" Heather ordered.

"But we haven't got our stuff!" Owen protested.

"We leave in the morning. There's something I need to show you tonight." The group followed Heather to the boat.

At a small offshore island…

There were 2 small cabins, and an arena in the middle. The 16 contestants took a seat in the bleachers of the arena.

"What's this all about?" LeShawna asked.

"You're about to find out," Heather replied. "Liam, Kitty, come on out!" Everyone gasped, as Liam and Kitty entered the arena, waving to the crowd.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mark questioned, knowing that they were both probably quite pissed off at him for blindsiding Kitty, and throwing a challenge to vote out Liam.

"What are THEY doing here?!" Sierra replied.

"Are we doomed?" Cody asked.

"Maybe," Eva replied.

"Welcome," Heather said, "to Apehowin Island. It's called Apehowin Island for a reason: Apehowin translates to 'revenge,' and this is where your past can come back to haunt you. Each day, the eliminated contestant will be sent here. On the plane, this will be in the cargo hold. Once there are two eliminated contestants, they will face off in a duel. Winner stays in the game, loser is out. At the merge, the final survivor and last person voted out in the 2 team stage will face off in a final duel, the winner of which is back in the game in time for the merge."

"So, it's like Redemption Island in human universe _Survivor_?" Trent remarked.

"Exactly like that, except that these guys get food and shelter. And our first duel begins right now!"

"Do you have any idea what you've just done, Mark?!" Noah said.

"Yes I do, Noah," Mark replied. "Yes I do."

"Tonight, your duel will be by moonlight," Heather said. "You will both face a series of items. When you are ready, pull the lever to drop the curtain on both sides. Once the curtain drops, it's a race to place the items in the same order they were shown to you. Get it right first to score a point. First to 3 stays on Apehowin Island, loser is fully eliminated. Got it?"

"Got it," Liam and Kitty replied.

"Hey, Liam," Kitty said.

"Yeah?" Liam replied.

"Look, I promise, no matter what happens tonight, nothing between us is going to change. Mark was right about us." She said Mark both nicely, as the one who set them up, and bitterly, as the one who blindsided her. "You're the nicest, most fun person I've ever met. And I love that."

"Wow, even beating out Owen?"

"Eh, he's a different type of fun! He's parties, you're extreme adrenaline!"

"That is true," Owen replied. "Well, parties and food!"

"Mmm-hmm," Noah added.

"Anyway," Liam said, "I promise the same to you. Our relationship goes deeper than any game, and this is just that: a game. I do not apologize for what goes down tonight, because this doesn't matter outside of this game. I mean, Bermuda Square would probably just knock us off later, anyway!"

"True," Kitty replied. Mark smirked. "Let's do this. Good luck, Liam."

"Good luck to you too, Kitty."

"Alright, are you ready?" Heather said.

"Yes," Liam and Kitty replied.

"Alright, pull the lever when you're ready, this drops the curtain on both of you!" She pulled the curtain up, revealing the first series: cell phone, football, white flag, leaves, necklace. Quickly, Kitty pulled the lever, and the two ran back. They both quickly made a guess, with Liam guessing cell phone, white flag, football, leaves, necklace, and Kitty guessing cell phone, football, white flag, leaves, necklace.

"Liam's the first!" Heather announced. "Does he have it right?...

…

…

…

…

...it's wrong! Kitty…

. …

…

...has it right! 1 point Kitty!" Liam and Kitty lined back up. Heather opened the curtain, revealing the second series: leaves, leaves, football, leaves, cell phone. Liam quickly closed the curtain, but Kitty was faster, and she was the first to get her guess in. They both guessed leaves, leaves, football, leaves, cell phone.

"Kitty makes it back first!" Heather announced. "Does she have it right?...\

…

…

…

…

...she does! 2 points Kitty! 1 more, and she wins, and Liam goes home!" iam and Kitty lined back up. Heather opened the curtain, revealing the third series: football, necklace, white flag, football, necklace. It took a couple of seconds, but Kitty closed the curtain. Liam was the first to begin guessing, putting up football, white flag, necklace, white flag, football. Kitty guessed football, necklace, white flag, football, necklace, and Liam was first to the mat.

"Liam is first!" Heather announced. "Does he have it right?...

…

…

…

…

...No! If Kitty is right, she wins, and Liam is eliminated. Kitty…

…

…

…

…

…" Kitty was smirking knowing there was no risk, while Liam looked nervous. "...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...has it right! Kitty, you win!"

"Yeah! Woo!" Kitty yelled, before calming down, looking a little guilty (after all, she had just eliminated her boyfriend), and hugging Liam. Liam didn't seem too unhappy about the loss.

"So, Liam," Heather said, "how does it feel to be the first contestant to lose at Apehowin Island?"

"Harsh, but hey, I made it deep in!" Liam replied. "Final 17 in a season of 70; you can't argue with that! And I went twice as far as Mr. Lie Detector!" Everyone laughed at Liam's mention of Tobias.

"Well, both Londers got lost in the Square," Mark noted.

"Well, this ends your run for revenge. Goodbye, Liam."

"See ya!" Liam said, as he left.

"Kitty, you live to see another battle. Head back to your cabin." Kitty did so. "As for the rest of you, your stuff has already been delivered to the jet, so let's head to the airport. Alejandro will bring Kitty over soon. Winners get 1st class, losers get 2nd class, Apehowin Island gets cargo hold."

"Well, this is something I never thought I'd see," Sierra said in the confessional. "A set of duels for putting someone back into the game! This could be interesting!"

The contestants loaded onto the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, shortly followed by Kitty, who entered the cargo hold, and the plane took off.

In 2nd class, with Blue Square…

"OK, guys," Mark said, "I'd just like to say that we are through with throwing challenges. We've no longer got any reason to throw challenges." He said this coldly, as if a doctor reading a diagnosis.

"Wait, why did you throw those challenges, anyway?" Sammy questioned.

"To maintain dominance in the votes before you banded together," Cody replied. "Mark figured it could happen 2 episodes ago, which is why we blindsided Kitty."

"OK, to date, I have NEVER seen someone throw challenges for power, or conspire to throw challenges," Chris said. "Yes, Scott threw challenges in Revenge of the Island, but it wasn't for power, and it wasn't a conspiracy; he did it himself. You have made Total Drama history."

"And we've created the first superalliance!" Sierra added.

"A what?" Chef asked.

"An alliance so powerful and close, it makes its own alliances! As in, an alliance of which one of the members is the alliance itself. Such alliances are known as a sphere of influence. Having a sphere of influence makes the alliance a superalliance."

"That could change the game," Chris suggested. "I mean, we're probably not looking at a one-time strategy, we could be seeing something that could change the way Total Drama is played forever! Especially if you win!"

"Agreed," Mark replied. "This game belongs to Bermuda Square now. Anyway, if you want to stay in the game, you'll have to win the challenges."

"Alright, we trust you," Chris said. "After all, you don't lie, though you don't always say everything. It is not truth, yet it is not lie."

"Exactly," Cody said. "Anyway, change of subject, is anyone else doing brackets?" Cody held up his March Madness bracket.

"I picked Arizona," Mark replied, "but THEY FUCKED EVERYTHING UP AGAINST BUFFALO! DAMN YOU WILDCATS!" His rage was quite playful, but clearly, he resented Arizona for letting him down.

"Seriously? You picked ARIZONA to win?!" Sierra questioned. "It's obviously gonna be Gonzaga!"

"I said Virginia," Cody said. "Dammit, UMBC! Why'd you have to shit a historical game all over my bracket?!"

"Well, I called it for UNC," Sammy said.

"Duke," Eva said.

"You had them getting through the Spartans?" Chef said. "No chance!"

"It's DUKE, man," Chris said. "Anyway, I said Villanova."

"You talking brackets?" Tyler said, walking in.

"Yeah!" Mark said. "How's yours holding up?"

"I've only got one wrong: UMBC and Virginia."

"Eh, everyone got that wrong!" Noah noted. "In fact, that game is what destroyed the last of the 2018 perfect brackets."

"I got it," Emma said.

"You did?!" everyone else said.

"No, I'm kidding. I picked Penn over Kansas, though. I thought they'd be the ones to make history, not UMBC. I picked Xavier."

"I honestly thought it would be Kentucky!" Alejandro said.

"They're still in," Emma noted.

"Kentucky?!" Heather said. "No, it's gonna be UNC, obviously!"

"Well, I actually DID call UMBC over Virginia!" Izzy said. "In fact, I've got them winning the whole thing, and being the biggest underdog story in the history of ever!"

"You could actually be right…" LeShawna said. "I picked Gonzaga."

"They're our guys!" Mark replied. "But I picked Xavier to beat them and head to the final 4. They seem tough, and Gonzaga ALWAYS chokes come tournament time!"

"What about last year?" Beth said. "All the way to the title game, before getting smacked by the Tar Heels!"

"That was one year, with a pretty long history of failure. I don't think they'll actually make it past Xavier, but hey, if they pull it off and ruin my perfect West bracket, I'll want them to win the whole thing!"

"You've got a perfect bracket in the west regional?" Cody said.

"Yes, I do. Xavier beat Texas Southern, Florida State beat Missouri, Ohio State beat South Dakota State, Gonzaga beat UNC Greensboro, Gonzaga beat Ohio State, Houston beat San Diego State, Michigan beat Tulsa, Michigan beat Houston, Texas A&M beat Providence, UNC beat Lipscomb! If UNC beats Texas A&M and Xavier beats Florida State, I've got a perfect West bracket to the Sweet 16!"

 **A/N: I wrote this before the UNC/Texas A &M game. Don't tell me "but SeahawkLover12, this game already happened!" ESPECIALLY if A&M wins. I picked UNC. Why I then proceeded to pick Michigan over UNC in the Sweet Sixteen is another mystery entirely. Yes, Mark's bracket is identical to my bracket.**

"Awesome, dude!" Chris said. "All 4 of my brackets are wrecked."

"Ouch."

"You know, it's fun when we can stop talking strategy for once," Lindsay said, "and loosen up and talk about brackets!"

"Yeah, this is way more fun!" Owen said.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have a lot more fun when we land…" Heather said, mischievously.

The plane landed in San Antonio, Texas.

"Welcome to San Antonio!" Heather said. "This is the host city of this year's NCAA final 4, right here in this massive stadium: the Alamodome! It's also where we'll have your next challenge: a good old fashioned game of basketball! You'll each select a coach, who is responsible for drawing up plays, and deciding who does what on the floor. The coach cannot play. There will be two 5-minute halves, with a 35 second shot clock, and the winning team gets immunity. Losers will be having some March Madness of their own, because they'll have to vote someone out. If regulation ends in a tie, we play basketball until one team is up by 6, winning them the game. Good luck. Pick a coach!"

With Blue Square...

"Cody's the smartest and shortest," Eva said. "Maybe he should coach."

"No, we need a guard," Mark replied.

"I'm not exactly fast, though I have won several hurdles competitions," Cody said.

"I thought you just won some participation trophy!"

"Fact," Mark said in the confessional, "if I ever host a competition, you're not gonna get a trophy for just playing. That's not how this shit works. You want to win stuff, you have to beat people. You wanna get stuff done, though, you work with other people. Some people just can't get that second statement through to their heads."

"No, the coveted Miles Participation award," Cody replied.

"The what?" Eva asked.

"Miles Participation, the greatest high school athlete ever produced by the Skystone Academic Institute! Granted, we are a nerd school, so the level of athleticism at my school isn't amazing, but the guy left behind a trophy, and told the school, 'every year, you give it to the best damn athlete that stands on those school grounds, hunting for a diploma.' That's the coveted Miles Participation award. I won it after winning a few competitions, just before I got on Island. Unfortunately, I can't show it to you, 'cause it's a travelling trophy. Some guy on the basketball team won it the following year. Anyway, Participation himself went on the play in the CFL for 2 years, before he got fucked up by getting a dirty tackle, and then 6 more guys piling on him."

"Ouch. That's happened to me before; it's how I lost the last 3 games of my 8th grade year. I was in the hospital for 2 days, while they tried to figure out just what I had broken. And by the way, there were multiple things. It's all good now, but my parents still have nightmares about that team, because they managed to get it in their heads that there was a bunch of internal bleeding and I was going to die."

"Can't blame 'em," Cody said. "I've seen football before, and they take some seriously harsh shit sometimes. But yeah, I'll coach, if you want. The rest of the team seemed to agree.

With Orange Delta…

"Perhaps Emma should coach?" Owen said. "We know Noah can throw one hell of a ball, so he should play!"

"No, I can't shoot," Noah replied. "And all I could be is a guard; I'm not tall enough to be a center."

"I thought you could throw a dodgeball!" Tyler said.

"Yes, but I haven't got vertical ability. Plus, Emma is SO athletic. She should play."

"Sounds good to me!" Emma said. No one had any objections.

A series of clips were shown, of the players training for the game.

"Welcome to Total Drama Madness!" Heather said. "It's Orange Delta versus Blue Square in today's showdown! We're here at the Alamodome, where these two teams will be battling it out to win immunity, and avoid the dreaded elimination ceremony!"

"Let's see the rosters of the teams!" Alejandro said. "For Blue Square, Cody is the coach. We have Sierra, Mark, Eva, Chef, Chris, and Sammy suiting up. For Orange Delta, Noah is the coach. Emma, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Owen, Izzy, Trent, and LeShawna are suiting up. That means Blue Square only has one sub, while Orange Delta has 3. We'll see who can pull out the win."

"There was some debate on Blue Square about whether Sierra or Eva would be the center. Sierra has the height, but Eva has the muscle. We'll see who they picked."

"Chef could make a good center, too," Alejandro noted. "But we all know who is stronger between him and Eva. Hint: Wall of Muscle."

"So true! We've been told that Chris will be on the bench to start. On the Orange Delta side, Owen could make for a problem. If he's guarding you, there's no way to just get around, and he'd make a mean screen."

"But would he be able to take a charge?"

"Anyway, our referees today are Jasmine, Shawn, and Tobias. Gwen was going to referee, but Trent's still in the game, so she can't. She was replaced by Shawn."

"Who's going to win this? It's time to find out. Here they come!" The 2 teams entered the floor, with a small crowd in the stands.

Blue Square starting lineup:

Shooting guard: Sammy

Point guard: Chef

Small forward: Sierra

Power forward: Mark

Center: Eva

Bench: Chris

Defense: Man to man

Orange Delta starting lineup:

Shooting guard: Emma

Point guard: Beth

Small forward: Izzy

Power forward: LeShawna

Center: Owen

Bench: Lindsay, Tyler, Trent

Defense: Man to man

"So, both coaches are going for man!" Heather said.

"A high risk, high reward choice indeed," Alejandro replied. "Blue Square has the taller team overall; let's see how that'll play out."

"Well, it's time for the tip! Let's play basketball!"

Sierra and Izzy lined up against each other for the tip. Tobias walked out, and tossed the ball into the air. They both jumped, and it went flying into the hands of Mark.

"And Blue Square wins the tip!" Heather announced. "It's 5 minute halves, so the teams need to work quickly. Mark passes it over to Sammy, Blue Square bringing it up the court. Blue Square, strangely, spreading out across the 3 point line, Eva moving next to the key. Emma guarding Sammy, Sammy, pulls a great spin move, tosses the ball over to Chef! Launches a 3… nothing but net!"

"And it is 3-0 Blue Square," Alejandro replied. "Orange Delta, wasting no time inbounding the ball, very fast charge down the court by Emma! Laced over to Izzy, and she slams it down! 3-2! Blue Square still in the lead." 4:21 remained in the 1st.

"What a slam dunk from Izzy!" Heather said. She replayed the clip, showing that Izzy had hit the ball with her leg, jumped up, grabbed the ball, and did a backwards dunk! "Simply insane; most NBA players couldn't do that."

"I think she'll be getting some calls from the Globetrotters soon! Sammy gets the ball again, slowly moving down the court, Blue Square setting up around the 3 point line, ball over to Mark, guarded by Izzy- PULLS A GREAT SPIN MOVE, GOES UP, KNOCKED DOWN BY OWEN, THAT'S A FOUL! It does not go in, so Mark will get 2 shots."

"Owen really is a brick wall, but that's gonna be called a foul by Jasmine," Heather said. "Owen looking a little tired, looks like Trent's coming out for Owen on his first trip off the bench." 4:02 remained in the 1st.

"2 free throws for Mark." Jasmine lined everyone up, with Owen, LeShawna, and Emma lined up for Orange Delta, and Eva and Sierra lined up for Blue Square, with Mark shooting. Mark took the first free throw, and made it. Mark looked back at Cody, who was moving his hand over his neck, giving Mark the signal for a major play. Trent went in for Owen.

"I wanna marry my stalker!" Mark yelled, pointing at Eva. Eva and Sierra nodded, knowing what it actually meant.

"I thought you wanted to marry Eva!" Emma replied. Mark ignored her, as Jasmine passed him the basketball. Mark went up, and Eva and Sierra went back. Mark threw the ball with quite some force, blasting it against the rim, and causing it to go directly to Sierra, who simply tossed it in.

"And Mark misses, in a somewhat suspicious way, but Sierra converts!" Heather said. "Is he still trying to throw the challenge? Regardless, it's 6 to 2, Blue Square."

"That was my idea," Mark said in the confessional. "That is called the reverse 3 point play. I miss the last free throw intentionally, but it goes to one of my own players, who can simply toss it back into the basket, giving us an extra point. I look at Cody, if he's waving his left hand over his neck, it's going, but if it's his right hand, don't do it. Eva and Sierra will always line up if they're not shooting. In my case, I yell 'I wanna marry my stalker' and point at Eva to say it's on, or yell the same thing and point at Sierra to call it off. Everyone's got a different call. It's inverted if, instead of yelling 'I wanna marry my stalker,' I yell, 'Chapel Hill,' so if I do that and point at Eva, no play, if I do that and point at Sierra, reverse 3 point play."

"Emma has the ball, major possession for Orange Delta," Heather said. "Over to Beth, she hits LeShawna with the pass, shoots from the elbow… no good! Off the backboard, Trent catches that, TRIES TO GO BACK UP, SIERRA MAKES HIM EAT THAT SHOT, AND IT'S OVER TO SAMMY, ON THE BREAKAWAY, SLAM DUNK!" Sammy made a HUGE noise as she crashed the ball through the basket. "It is 8 to 2, Blue Square!" 3:26 remained in the 1st.

"Bleeder! Bleeder!" Cody yelled.

"Orange Delta quickly rushing down the court," Alejandro said, "Beth with the ball- EVA SIMPLY MUGS IT! RIPS PAST BETH, BUT SHE COMES AWAY WITH THE BALL, AND THROWS IT DOWN THROUGH THE BASKET! What a play, it's 10 to 2, Blue Square! Emma dribbles, trying to rush a bit. Orange Delta beginning to set up, Chef guarding Emma, tries to get the ball- called for the reach."

"And he commits the ultimate sin of defense: crossing the body!" Heather said. "That's always a call. No question about it."

"LeShawna looking tired, Tyler sent in. Looks like Izzy's going to Power Forward, and Tyler to Small Forward. Beth will inbound this ball, crosses over to Tyler, rushes in, laced to Trent, lays it up, easy deuce! It's 10-4!"

"Seriously fast paced game, this one. Blue Square inbounds, Mark, over to Chef, who looks sorta ridiculous bouncing that thing. It's tiny compared to his torso!"

"Honestly, he looks like he's dribbling a tennis ball! Bit of setup, laced to Sammy, Sammy to Mark, Mark presses in, shot from the elbow… makes it! 12-4! There are no timeouts available, totally not because SeahawkLover12 is just too lazy to write about a timeout, just as a reminder, but I'm sure that if there were, Noah would be calling one right now. Emma, over to Izzy, releases it from 3… in and out! And great work by Eva of clearing the area, and getting the rebound! Over to Sammy. She's stalling, as we reach 2 minutes in the half. Laces it over to Chef, Chef hooks it up… offline, but Sierra tips it back in! 14 to 4!" 1:56 remained in the half. "Inbound, over to Emma. Beth left wide open, easy pass to Beth, launches it from 3 point land… nails it! Orange Delta is back in it, 14 to 7!"

"Someone gets everyone!" Cody yelled, "and everyone gets someone!"

"Looks like some miscommunication," Alejandro said, "which could cost them! Sammy leading up the court, Emma wasting no time getting in her face, the 5 second count begins… Sammy over to Sierra. Sierra, looking for an open man… 10 on the shot clock, over to Mark, Mark pulls a spin move, right to the basket, easy layup! 16 to 7! Mark looking winded out there, looks like Chris is getting ready to go in. Inbound, Emma starts with the ball, bit of setting up, Emma tries to pull in, blocked by Eva! Everyone diving for the ball, looks like… yes, it'll be a jump ball! Possession arrow facing Orange Delta, it'll stay down there. Mark coming off for Chris, and Mark looking quite relieved to get off the court!"

"Get some water!" Cody said, slapping Mark on the back as he walked to the bench.

"Woo, that was a rush!" Mark said.

"No kidding! You were sprinting after baskets! You look exhausted!" Mark's face had turned completely red out of exhaustion.

"Not as bad as Owen, though!" Owen was still trying to catch his breath. 1:05 was left in the half.

"Inbound to Emma," Heather said, "the pass over to Beth, shut down by Chef, nowhere to go… manages to just get a pass past Chef, over to Izzy, shot… nothing! Trent and Eva both go for it… Trent gets it! How'd he beat Eva? Actually, Eva's looking a little tired, but Mark still needs to recover. Not much time left, as the tenths are showing. We're seeing some crowd support for Orange Delta, not so much for Blue Square. Questionable what they think of Bermuda Square or Second Square. Trent boxed in, double team from Eva and Sammy. Nowhere to go… 5 second violation! Blue Square ball!" 51.3 remained in the half. "Inbound goes to Sammy. Clearly trying to use all 35 seconds. Passing it around, Sammy to Chris, Chris to Eva, Eva quickly relays it to Sierra, Sierra stalls… over to Chef, has his back over… 10 seconds on the shot clock… 5 on the clock, over to Sammy, wide open, shot for 3…" The shot clock expired. "...good! 19 to 7! What a game for Blue Square! Mark looks pretty happy, with not much left!" 15.7 remained in the half. "Very fast ballwork, a Orange Square desperately tries to get another basket… SIERRA SAYS NO, NABS THE PASS FROM EMMA, DENIES TYLER THE BALL, HEADS BACK UP COURT! Not much of a counterattack, as Sierra lets the clock bleed… launches a buzzer beater from downtown, no good." The horn sounded. "And that's it for the first half."

"This score is not even close," Alejandro said. "It is: Blue Square: 19, Orange Delta: 7. I would be surprised if Orange Delta manges to win this. Now, it's a question of who will get voted out?"

"Owen looking quite out of shape; will that factor into his team's votes?"

"We'll see."

In the Blue Square locker room…

"WOO!" Mark yelled, pounding the lockers. The entire team was celebrating a great first half. Eva and Mark hugged, and Cody gave Sierra a kiss.

"NICE JOB!" Cody yelled, slapping his hands together, sending waves of cheering throughout the entire room.

"You see, in basketball, size matters!" Eva said. "Only real small person in this room is Cody."

"I can testify against that," Sierra replied. Everyone looked at Sierra awkwardly, before chuckling over it.

"Damn, SOMEONE'S getting laid tonight!" Mark said, smiling at Cody.

"This is your fault, Mark," Cody replied, blushing. "This is entirely your fault!"

"Yes it is. Now, let's win this challenge!"

"Wait, weren't you throwing challenges?" Chef said.

"Not anymore. Why would we? We are in control of the vote, and the rebellion's been crushed. If we lose challenges, we'll get Pagonged at the merge!"

"Pagonged?" Chris replied.

"Human universe _Survivor_ term. Pagonging means that the bigger team, at the merge, creates an alliance to exterminate the remainder of the other team. Getting Pagonged means getting voted out after the merge as a result of the other tribe engaging in this strategy. It's not very common in this show, because the teams can talk to each other all the time, resulting in cross-team dating and alliances, and much more interaction between the teams, so people won't dehumanize the other team. Ulonging is what Team Victory did in World Tour; losing a bunch of team challenges so your team goes down to just a few members. In Team Victory's case, they all got eliminated. Anyway, I know there's some big alliance work over on Orange Delta, including the Tripartite Alliance, Noah, and Emma, which could result in us getting Pagonged, unless we have some people that don't hate our guts to vote with us. I'm hoping you guys will recognize the danger the Tripartite Alliance, Noah, and Emma pose to all of us."

"Who's the Tripartite Alliance again?" Chef asked.

"Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth," Eva replied. "Responsible for the eliminations of Sky, Ezekiel, and Bridgette, and those are just the ones I remember!"

"Well, right now, we just need to get after Orange Delta!" Cody replied. "Remember: treat the game as if it's 0-0. That's all I got. Mark, you ready to go back out there?"

"Yeah," Mark replied.

"OK, we'll go with our original starters. Same defense, same reverse 3 point play. Got it?"

"Yes, Coach!" the rest of the team replied, as one.

"Wow, that was perfectly together!"

"Seems we've got no chemistry issues," Mark noted.

In the Orange Delta locker room…

"Owen's out of shape!" LeShawna yelled.

"Lindsay hasn't even played!" Owen replied.

"Izzy bricked!" Tyler added.

"What has LeShawna even done?!" Izzy complained.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Noah yelled, pounding the desk, getting everyone's attention instantly. "Quit trying to throw the blame on each other, or we'll never win! Anyway, I'll admit: Owen may not have been the best choice for a basketball challenge. But he's the only guy Eva would have any trouble boxing out! Owen, you feel good to go back in?" Owen was still looking quite tired. "I'll take that as a no. LeShawna, power forward. Lindsay, center. Trent, point guard. Emma, shooting guard. Tyler, small forward. Now, does anyone know what Mark meant by him wanting to marry his stalker?"

"He seemed a bit extra forceful with his free throw after that," Beth noted. "Perhaps it had something to do with his shot?"

"But why would he intentionally miss a free throw?" Emma said. "Probably just something for after the shot, or something. I can't tell, but I'll say something if I figure out what's going on."

"I don't have timeouts, Emma."

"I'll tell you during some free throws or something." Suddenly, they heard some happy yelling from the other locker room.

"Assholes…" Beth said, under her breath. LeShawna was also not amused by Blue Square's cheering.

"Welcome to the second half!" Alejandro said. "Possession arrow facing Blue Square, so they'll start with the ball. Quick inbound to Sammy, she's open, 3 ball… fouled by Emma… MAKES IT! IT'S 22 TO 7, WITH A CHANCE FOR A FOUR POINT PLAY! WHAT A MAKE!" Mark jumped in celebration, as the entire Blue Square team slapped Sammy on the back.

"THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!" Mark yelled, pleased with Sammy's shot.

"That is not easy! Nice!" Eva said. "I betcha Amy can't do that!"

"This isn't even the first time!" Sammy said. "But the scorekeeper messed up, and gave the points to Amy instead. TWICE."

"Ouch. Well, no alternatives here!"

"Not like they're even keeping track."

"Well, you might need to brick," Sierra noted. "Look to Cody."

"Of course."

Lindsay, LeShawna, Tyler, and Emma lined up for Orange Delta, and Sierra and Eva lined up for Blue Square, with Sammy shooting. She looked over to Cody for the signal.

"Garfield Sierra!" Sammy yelled, pointing at Eva. She took a forceful shot, which missed, but Eva boxed out LeShawna, and easily got the offensive rebound and layup!

"And Blue Square gets 5 points!" Heather announced. "It is 24 to 7!" 4:53 remained in the game.

Blue Square continued to blast Orange Delta. With 1:00 left, the score had already reached 39-9.

With 54.3 left, Trent made a layup for Orange Delta. 39-11.

With 19.0 left, Blue Square committed a shot clock violation.

The game soon ended, with Beth making an irrelevant buzzer beater. "And this game is over!" Heather announced. "Final score: Blue Square: 39, Orange Delta: 11. Blue Square, head back to first class. Congrats. Orange Delta, I will see you at elimination."

In 2nd class, with Orange Delta…

Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Noah, and Emma were in a circle.

"So, who are we going to vote out?" Beth said.

"Owen was really out of shape," Noah said. "I hate to say it, but he could be a liability. We should vote him out."

"But he won't be a threat to us later on!" Lindsay said. "Izzy, on the other hand, she's a wild card."

"True, but that's what everyone thought about Owen in season 1!" Emma noted. "Which he won! Then, 3rd place in season 2, by being unfairly voted out and disqualified by Chris, and Alejandro figured out his status as a threat in season 3, but he still made the merge!"

"Anyway, Izzy could be trying to overthrow us!" Tyler said. "She found out about our alliance!"

"I'm not sure she believed Mark," Beth argued. "I say we vote Owen. Let's vote ourselves. Tyler?"

"Izzy."

"Lindsay?"

"Izzy."

"Noah?"

"Owen."

"Emma?"

"Owen."

"That's a 3 to 2 vote."

"Well, I can tell you," Noah replied, "from experience, that the more powerful Bermuda Square never makes a decision unless it's unanimous. Of course, they vote first, then discuss."

"Well, we do it the other way around here at the Tripartite Alliance," Tyler noted. "And I'll vote with the rest of the alliance. I hope you'll do the same thing."

"Yes, I will," Noah said. "Lindsay?"

"Owen is not a problem!" Lindsay replied. "Izzy is too much of a wildcard for us to keep her around! Besides, we control the voting regardless, but Bermuda Square can outnumber us if they get Izzy on their side! Probably not a very hard task!"

"Or they could bribe Owen with food," Noah noted, "just like what Heather did to him in season 1."

"Then we bribe him with something better!" Lindsay argued.

"What's everyone talking about?" Owen said, walking in.

"Oh, nothing…" Emma said.

"Wait, you weren't plotting to vote me out, were you?" Lindsay looked at Noah, a little worried, and lightly nudged the air in Owen's direction, telling Noah to go ahead and vote him off. Noah nodded in response, understanding Lindsay.

"No, why would I vote you off, buddy?" Noah replied, smiling at Owen.

"Yeah, you're awesome!" Tyler added.

"I'd never vote you off, big guy!" Lindsay said. "Well, unless I won the final 3 challenge; I wouldn't want to have to go up against you in the finals!"

"Heh heh. Gwen can testify in your favor there!"

"You know it!"

"That was too close!" Tyler said in the confessional. "Do you have any idea how close we were to getting busted? And by Owen, of all people!"

"Losers, to the elimination area, please!" Alejandro said over the PA.

At elimination…

"OK," Alejandro said, "Orange Delta, get voting!"

"The Tripartite Alliance hereby eliminates Owen!" Tyler, Beth, and Lindsay voted.

"Sorry, buddy, but Owen, you gotta go," Noah voted.

"Owen," Emma voted.

"I guess I vote Noah. He was the coach," LeShawna voted.

"What did LeShawna do? I vote her," Owen voted.

"LeShawna!" Izzy voted.

"I vote Owen. Sorry, man, but you're out of shape," Trent voted.

"The votes are in!" Alejandro announced. "If anyone has the cancellation idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." Of course, everyone knew none of them had it, unless Sammy had given it to them; but they also knew Sammy wouldn't do that. No one moved. "OK, I'll read the votes. First vote is for…

…

...LeShawna." A frowny face was written next to her name. "The second vote is for…

…

...Owen." "(sorry)" was written below his name. "The third vote is for…

…

...Noah." His name was struck through. "1 vote LeShawna, 1 vote Owen, 1 vote Noah. The fourth vote is for…

…

…

…" Alejandro had a bit of trouble reading the vote.

"...

...

...LeShawna." Her name was written in a quite small font. "2 votes LeShawna, 1 vote Owen, 1 vote Noah. The fifth vote is for…

…

...Owen." His name was written normally. "2 votes LeShawna, 2 votes Owen, 1 vote Noah, 4 votes left. The sixth vote is for…

…

...Owen." His name was written with a large O, with "wen" written in the middle of the O. To clear things up, "(Owen)" was written to the side. "The seventh vote is for…

…

...Owen." His name was written normally. "4 votes Owen, 2 votes LeShawna, 1 vote Noah, 2 votes left. The eighth vote is for…

…

…

…

…

…

...:" Owen looked worried, and was clinging to Izzy, LeShawna was also scared, and Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Noah, and Emma were smirking.

"...

…

…

…

...

...53rd person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Owen." An X was drawn through his name. "Last vote doesn't matter, but I'll read it anyway. Ninth vote is for… Owen." His name was written in ALL CAPS. "Owen, by a 6-2-1 vote, the club has spoken."

"Aw, dangit!" Owen said. "Wait, did you guys vote against me?"

"Yes, we did," Noah replied. "You got so winded out there, we were worried you'd screw us up later on." He actually seemed somewhat sad about voting Owen out, but at the same time, didn't feel too much.

"Oh, well."

"Watch out, you 5! Izzy's coming for ya!" Izzy said. "She doesn't forget anything against Big O!"

"Aw, I'll miss you so much, Iz!" Owen gave her a really tight hug, which she returned. They shared one final kiss. "I'll miss the rest of you, too!"

"Sorry, man," Noah said.

"Wow, you really are all Noah cracks you up to be!" Emma said.

"He also set you two up, with Kitty's help!" Cody said.

"Oh, how I love the pressure cooker approach!" Mark replied.

"Well, it's been fun," Owen said.

"It may not be over for you yet," Alejandro reminded. "Owen, head to the cargo hold, and join Kitty on Apehowin Island." Owen walked off. "As for the rest of you, head back to second class. I'll see you tomorrow for the Apehowin Island duel, and challenge." They walked off.

"And we are down to 15!" Heather said. "Bermuda Square is not letting up! Owen's been blindsided by the Tripartite Alliance! Which alliance will come out on top? Will either make another big move before the merge? Can the outsiders possibly survive? Have we got a great endgame in store for you? Answer to that last one: of course. But for the rest, find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"

 **A/N: Yeah, I know this one was mostly filler. Don't worry, though, I've got some great things coming up. The game's just gone into a more stable part, with 2 alliances ruling the game, one on each team. But soon, they must get ready to battle each other once the merge strikes! Let's just say the Tripartite Alliance is already scheming… muahahahaha. Anyway, thanks for 5,000 views! If there's anything you wanna see out of these contestants before I- er, Bermuda Square or the Tripartite Alliance- votes them out (or if you want to laugh at me for having my bracket blown up), do leave me a review or send me a PM. I may not respond, but I do read them, I promise. Also, quick side note: soccer season has begun, and I'm the backup goalkeeper (the starter is pretty good)! Unfortunately, we have begun by losing to Ingraham 8-2 (remind you of anyone you just saw?). Hopefully, the game against Bishop Blanchet on Wednesday will be better, and who knows? I might even get to play! (If you want to play soccer, be careful about being a goalkeeper; if you don't start, you're probably not going to see much field time). And now, to add some other stuff so I can get above seven thousand words, so I will be happy with the word count. I am less than 50 words out right now. Fully factual facts: did you know that the earth is red, and has been vandalized? Did you know that Pepsi is a Coke ripoff? Did you know that Chris is illuminati?**


	28. Episode 26: A Very Messy Episode

**A/N: We are up to 26 episodes, tying for the most with the canon seasons! (I have no idea if there's a fanfic season longer than this). Anyway, new goal: can we get reccomended on TV Tropes? Come on, make us popular! The Total Drama fandom is dying out, going to other things; can you all help me get it back?! If there's anything you want to see out of these guys, again, leave me a PM or review; it really encourages me to keep writing. Yes, I know, the eliminations have gotten predictable lately, but we've reached that point in the game where the inner circle is taking out the outer circle. Anyway, last soccer game ended in a disastrous 7-2 loss to Blanchet, but I got to play… for 2 minutes. Not very good when you consider that there's 80 minutes in a game, and that I'm a goalkeeper.**

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Heather said. "We introduced Apehowin Island; an island where the contestant's past can come back to haunt them. The eliminated contestants will be sent to Apehowin Island to engage in a duel against the current champion, with the winner advancing, and the loser eliminated. At the merge, the final survivor will rejoin the game. Kitty and Liam faced off in a memory duel, and Kitty won, sending Liam home for good. We had a basketball game! It wasn't even that interesting; Blue Square annihilated Orange Delta. The contestants talked about March Madness brackets, too, and SeahawkLover12's bracket got completely destroyed, thanks to EVERYONE LETTING HIM DOWN! Bermuda Square stopped trying to throw challenges. The Tripartite Alliance, Noah, and Emma created an insider's alliance on Orange Delta, and they voted out Owen for being out of shape in a 6-2-1 vote. Will Bermuda Square or the Tripartite Alliance come out on top for the merge? Will the Tripartite Alliance backstab Noah and Emma? Will Bermuda Square blindside someone? Will Kitty or Owen win today's Apehowin Island duel? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

In 1st class, with Blue Square…

"I bet you $100 that Kitty will beat Owen," Chris said to Chef.

"It's on!" Chef said, shaking Chris' hand.

"Looks like the betting has already begun!" Sammy said. "Unfortunately, I am broke."

"Yeah, I'm not laying more money down," Mark added. "Besides, I'll have $250 million in the near future!" Everyone began laughing a bit at Mark's arrogance.

"OK, maybe you DO fit the stereotype!" Eva joked, punching Mark in the arm, before they began making out.

"I just wonder what the duel will be?" Mark said.

"Well, you'll find out soon," Heather said, walking in. "In any case, I'll give you a hint: Chris is about to lose his second bet to Chef."

"What, is it an eating challenge?" Cody questioned.

"Maybe."

"Hey, Mark!" Chris said. "You realize, with Liam's elimination, you're the last newbie!"

"Wrong," Mark replied. "Yes, I'm the last of the 8 that came in at the start, but you, Chef, and Emma are all newbies. You 3 haven't played this game before!"

"True, but you're the last one that hasn't been on reality TV before!"

"Unless you count a nationwide broadcast of a football game, that's true."

In 2nd class, with Orange Delta…

"Yunno, I actually feel a little bad about voting out Owen," Noah said.

"Yeah, he was a good guy!" Emma noted.

"Aw, thanks!" Owen said, popping in out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" Alejandro said.

"You left a door open," Owen replied. "Kitty's also up here."

"Hey, guys!" Kitty said, taking a selfie with Owen.

"Oh, for…" Alejandro said. " _¡Al diablo esto!_ Fine, you guys can have 3rd class! As long as you don't call me 'Al.'"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Owen replied. "Besides, my friend from school, Al, wasn't too happy with me calling you by his name. Let's just say him and Tobias would have the same position on manipulators."

"Makes sense that he would be scared of me."

"So true," Emma said. "That's how you got voted out first."

"They knew I would have run away with the money."

"Hey, you made the finals of season 3!" Lindsay said.

"Do NOT remind me of that."

"I didn't like that finale either," Heather added. "I'll be honest; I had serious mixed feelings about delivering that blow to Alejandro."

"Well, it was only a game. EXCEPT THAT I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL FOR MONTHS."

"I thought you got thrown in that robot suit!" Trent said.

"Chris decided to film the scene with a dummy, which looked a lot more like methan the thing Heather built. Just to piss off Disney."

"That makes no sense," Emma said.

"Doesn't have to. SeahawkLover12 just needs to write off all scenes he doesn't like, even if the alternative is even more ridiculous. Ask Cameron and Sierra."

"OK then. Can't argue with that."

"So, who do you think's gonna win the duel?" Trent asked.

"I say it'll be Kitty," Emma said.

"Yeah, gotta go with Kitty," Noah replied. "Unless it's an eating contest, in which case, my man Owen's running away with this!"

"Yeah, he'd probably win an eating contest," Kitty said.

"Well, it's time for the duel!" Heather said. "To the lounge!"

In the lounge…

Owen and Kitty found a white and red placemat, with a cover over some food.

"I think Owen's got this…" Mark remarked, seeing the scene.

"Welcome to today's Apehowin Island duel!" Alejandro said. "Kitty, Owen, take you places at either end of the table. Those of you in the game can watch from the couches." The contestants sat down. "In today's duel, you will be eating a disgusting meal. The first to finish scores a point. First to 3 points wins the duel. Loser is out-" Before she even finished, Owen had eaten all the food on both his and Kitty's plates. "Owen!"

"What? It was good!" Owen replied. Heather facepalmed.

"And we do not have any more of that food. Owen wins! Kitty, you've been eliminated in only 43 words." Heather looked annoyed, and Chris handed Chef $100.

"Ouch," Mark said.

"Don't worry, you were supposed to lose!" Alejandro said. "Seahawklover12 just wanted to put pressure on himself to add more drama! After all, now he has to come up with, like, 6,000 more words. Anyway, head back. Your next challenge will begin soon."

In 1st class, with Blue Square…

"OK, we need to figure out the pecking order for Bermuda Square against us," Chef said, with Sammy and Chris sitting near him.

"Hey, Chris!" Mark said, walking in.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"You got a phone call from the network. They want you to host their next show, but you gotta quit the game. They called my phone, since I'm the only one with a phone on me."

"You're lying…"

"No, I'm not. Here you go." Mark handed Chris his phone.

"Yes? So, you want me on a new show? Oh! So, what's it about? Oh. OH! Fuck yeah, I'll do it! Yeah, just meet me wherever this plane lands. See you there. Bye." Chris hung up the phone. "I'M BACK, BABY!"

"Nice, dude!" Mark replied, slapping Chris on the back. In the shadows, Beth smirked, knowing her trick had worked.

"And I'm still not lying!" Mark said in the confessional. "The network really called me, told me to get Chris to quit!"

"Oh, how I love having connections!" Beth said in the confessional. "That's right, I called the network. I told them to hire Chris. Might as well take out one of Bermuda Square's votes. Best case scenario, this makes Bermuda Square look even more ruthless and backstabby! Worst case scenario, they look like they're trying to get his career back on track- but honestly, who here likes Chris?" She laughed maniacally. "Plus, this'll force Second Square to break up, and Sammy will only use the idol on herself, giving us both 3 votes. Assuming they don't make it through Apehowin Island, but if they do, they'll just be exposed as a threat! I must say, good game, Bermuda Square. You played well, but you're coming in second."

"I feel like someone's up to something," Chris said in the confessional. "But hey, I got my career back!"

In 2nd class, with Orange Delta…

"So, who do you think's next on Bermuda Square's target list?" Trent asked LeShawna.

"Probably Chef," LeShawna replied. "He's the only one that never officially allied with them. Course, with Sammy having the cancellation idol, they need to play a blindside. I'd say they're going for Sammy."

"Oh, I don't think they'll have many more problems with Second Square," Tyler said. "Chris got his job back, and he's gonna quit."

"Are you serious?!" Emma said.

"Just heard him get his job back. I'm not sure what he's hosting now."

The plane landed in Purdy, Washington.

"Welcome to the Pacific Northwest!" Heather said. "For today's challenge-"

"Hold up there for a second," said an executive. "Before we begin, I'd like to confirm that Chris McLean has been hired by the network to host a new series. _Big Fish, Little Pond_ will be a series where Chris will be interviewing small-name celebrities, seeing what they did to achieve their status, and trying to turn them into stars. However, filming begins in a week, so Chris needs to leave the competition."

"So that was true?" Sammy asked.

"Yes, it was," Mark said.

"Well, shit, that's our 3rd vote gone. Chef, I'm sorry, but there's no way our alliance can stand, now that we can't match 3 votes. The Second Square is disbanded."

"Fine with me," Chef replied, annoyed.

"As for you, Chris, come with us," the executive said. "Your career awaits!"

"Let's go!" Chris replied, as he walked off with the executive.

"And with that, Chris is eliminated," Alejandro said.

"Anyway, to the challenge!" Heather said. "In today's challenge, you'll all be armed with a paintball gun. Your objective is to shoot everyone on the opposing team. The team with the last player standing wins first class and immunity! Losers will be headed to elimination, where they will have to vote someone out." As she said this, Alejandro had handed everyone a helmet and paintball gun. "Alright, you have a paintball gun, goggles, and a cell phone to communicate with the rest of your team. You have 15 minutes to scatter before anyone can be shot. Go!" The contestants ran off, with Mark, Eva, Sierra, and Cody all sticking together, but everyone else spreading out.

"Don't break off, guys!" Mark said, calling Sammy over.

"Are you crazy?" Sammy asked. "They'll pick us off no problem if we stay together!" Chef ran off even further.

"I know what I'm doing," Mark replied, pulling out some money, and hailing a taxi.

"Where are we going?" Sierra asked.

"My grandparent's house. Safehouse, and I have some better weapons there. You'll see. Plus, you'll get a nice feast."

"Sounds like cheating…" Sammy replied.

"I've already cheated plenty; this is probably the least I've ever cheated. Besides, cheating is part of Total Drama! Someone's always cheated! Harold in season 1, Courtney in season 2, Ezekiel in season 3, Dakota in season 4, Mal in season 5, and you in season 6! Plus, Jacques and Josee in the Ridonculous Race!"

"I cheated?"

"Getting Amy eliminated instead of you. Granted, it was extremely justified, but it was technically cheating nonetheless. And other people have cheated, not just the people I named!"

With Noah and Emma…

They had climbed up a tree, and were in some random treehouse.

"Any clue where Bermuda Square and Sammy ran off to?" Noah said. "That's 5 out, right there!"

"Well, we gotta look out for Chef," Emma added. "He's gonna be hunting, probably. Bermuda Square's probably pulling some intricate plan that's more crazy than Izzy crossed with Sierra dipped in Kitty, topped with pre-Tripartite Lindsay."

"Wow, you got the Churchill wit down! I seem to have rubbed off on you." Noah smirked, and they both laughed a bit. "Or they know something that we don't. After all, Mark's from Seattle, and according to some info I got from Sierra's laptop, he has grandparents from around here. Who knows what he could be up to?"

"Hey, I just got a text from Trent! _Ber Sq just got in a taxi. Trying to follow them. Head south; I convinced a local to follow the cab._ OK, I KNOW they're up to something evil."

"Who are you?" asked a young boy, entering the treehouse.

"Oh, hey!" Emma said. "We're in a game, where we have to hid from people with paintball guns while we try to shoot them with our own paintball guns for a billion dollars."

"Why aren't you shooting each other, then?"

"We're on the same team," Noah replied. "See, the first-"

"They're on Total Drama," another boy replied. "If they all get shot by the other team, they have to vote someone out."

"Exactly."

"And you're Noah and Emma!" He quickly took a picture. "Wait'll the kids at school see this!"

"Any clue where Mark, Eva, Sierra, Cody, and Sammy are?"

"I seriously doubt this episode is being broadcast live," Emma replied.

"Actually, Total Drama's on right now! It's a rerun, though. Mark's trying to get DJ voted out."

"Ah," Noah replied. "Well, technically, if I tell you whether he succeeded or not, I'll get sued, and I'll get disqualified if I watch any episodes from this season before it's over. Anyway, mind if we crash here for the challenge?"

"Sure!" The children went back down the ladder.

"Wow, being a celebrity has its advantages!" Emma said.

"We're like sports stars," Noah noted. "We're heroes for our fans." Suddenly, his phone dinged. "It's from Heather. _15 minutes are up. Contestant hunting season is now open!_ Looks like it's on."

Somewhere in the forest…

Chef was walking around, looking for contestants, when he heard some rustling. He turned his paintball gun to the source, when it suddenly stopped. He slowly approached the source, when he was shot multiple times from behind, courtesy of Izzy.

"Ha ha!" Izzy yelled, smiling.

"Looks like I'm out," Chef said.

"Now to find the others!" Izzy ran off, manically laughing.

At a small house in the middle of the woods…

Mark, Eva, Sierra, Cody, and Sammy walked up, and Mark opened the front door.

"Hey, Mark's here!" Mark's grandpa said. "With 4 other people I've never seen before."

"These are teammates," Mark replied, "and pretty close friends. Except Eva. She's my girlfriend."

"So, you finally got one?" Mark grandma replied.

"Ha ha. Anyway, we're in the middle of a challenge. I need those paintball assault rifles."

"Paintball assault rifles?!" Cody replied.

"Built 7 of them so my family could take down the toughest team at the paintball arena, who, for a while, had been beating up on every team in the state. It worked quite well. Ended up winning the match with only 1 loss, and that was grandpa."

"My gun was jammed!" Mark's grandpa replied, defensively.

"No, you failed to turn off the safety. But hey, you did mod the guns."

"I'm not sure if I should be impressed or terrified," Cody noted.

"Don't worry," Eva said. "As far as Mark is concerned, my muscles can deflect bullets." Everyone began laughing at that.

"So, what's the challenge?" Mark's cousin asked. He was quite young, only 7.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, or I'll get sued. I'm not even allowed to tell you how many teams there are."

"Are you even being filmed?" Mark's uncle questioned.

"Yes."

"How? There's no cameras here!"

"Total Drama logic. It really helps."

"Makes sense. Anyway, your paintball assault rifles are downstairs. You're just in time for dinner, too! You and your friends can get some food!"

"Yeah," Mark said, "just grab a plate, slap on the food buffet style, and sit down anywhere. I'll go get the paintball assault rifles." Mark walked downstairs, as the others got food.

With Lindsay and Tyler…

Lindsay and Tyler were making out, with Tyler holding Lindsay against a tree, but soon broke.

"That was nice!" Tyler said.

"I know. You've given me a lot of practice," Lindsay replied.

"Hey, I just got a text from Izzy. _Chef is down. Find BS._ "

"What does she think we're trying to do?"

"Eh, Izzy's still mad at Bermuda Square for beating us in the last challenge, and getting Noah to order Owen's elimination, I bet. Also probably pissed at Noah, but they're good friends regardless. After all, it's late stage Total Drama. The time has come to eliminate threats. And Owen? Yeah, he's a threat. Especially when his popularity rivals our own. I'm not going to lose sleep over voting him off, save for one or two nanoseconds."

"Tyler, you are one evil motherfucker." She grinned deviously. "We'll easily scrap Bermuda Square."

"Yeah. Beth should have no problem hunting them down."

At the house…

"FYI, there's some girl running up the road with a gun," Mark's uncle said. "Probably someone from the other team trying to hunt Mark down." Mark looked out the window.

"Shit, that's Beth!" Mark said. "I'll deal with her." Mark loaded his paintball assault rifle, and stepped onto the patio, where he opened fire on Beth.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Beth exclaimed, as she was utterly covered in paint.

"BIOTCH!" Mark yelled, pumping his gun, not needing to say any other words to get the point across. Beth walked off, confused. Meanwhile, Trent, who had seen the whole ordeal from the woods, ran off to tell the others the new danger Mark posed.

With Noah and Emma...

"We've got a text from Trent!" Emma said. " _Beth got shot. Bermuda Square is hiding in some house, and have what appear to be M16s shooting paintballs. I'm staying put, and will send out a text every minute. If I do not send out that text, I have been shot._ He also turned on the beacon on his phone."

"Let the Tripartite Alliance deal with him," Noah replied. "They'll need to hunt us down if they shoot everyone else, and we have an advantageous position."

In the woods, near Mark's grandparents house…

"They're hiding in there," Trent said. Lindsay, Tyler, Izzy, and LeShawna were also there. "Careful, though, they have some overpowered guns."

"Well, I didn't think you'd know what an M16 looked like!" LeShawna said.

"My uncle's a gun nut. Probably because he used to be in the army."

"That makes sense."

"Now, has anyone seen Izzy?" Izzy had run off.

"She's attacking the house." Sure enough, Izzy had broken into the back of the house.

In the house…

"There's 4 guys over there," Mark said, pointing out Tyler, Lindsay, Trent, and LeShawna's hiding spot. "Who wants to deal with them?"

"I'll do it!" Sammy said. She cocked her gun, and left. Suddenly, Mark heard some noise from the basement. "I heard something downstairs. I'm gonna go check it out."

"I'm coming with you," Eva replied. They both went down the stairs.

In the basement…

Mark and Eva were sneaking around, looking for the source of the clattering. Mark heard something, and turned his gun towards it.

BANG! BANG!

Mark turned around, and saw Eva, covered in paint, fallen. Behind her was Izzy, with a paintball gun. Before Mark could react, Izzy fired 2 shots at him, taking him down.

"Muahahahahahaha!" Izzy yelled, before stealing Eva's paintball assault rifle and running off. She ran upstairs, where Sierra and Cody were looking down the stairs, with their guns loaded. Izzy popped out, and splattered the entire room upstairs, including Sierra and Cody, but Sierra and Cody had fired back, getting all 3 of them out.

"That was weird…" Mark's grandpa said. Mark and Eva came back up the stairs.

"Well, now it's-" Sierra began.

"Don't finish that sentence," Mark said. "Do you want us to get sued?!"

"Sorry."

"It's cool. Just try not to get us sued."

In Trent's hiding spot…

"OK, we need a good, coordinated plan to take them out. Izzy's probably been-"

"WHAT'S UP?!" Sammy yelled, before opening fire on all 4 of them, taking all of them out at once, and splattering the entire area, as if she had set off a paint bomb. Sammy had not been hit. "Now to find Noah and Emma!"

2 hours later…

Heather sent out a text. " _OK, this is taking too long. Sammy is the only one left for Blue Square, Noah and Emma are left for Orange Delta. Your phones now can locate each other. Look on the maps app; the other phones are located. No ditching your phone, or you will be disqualified._ "

"This'll be helpful," Sammy said, having put on war paint from plants; green under her left eye, blue under her right, with a red headband made from fabric she pulled off her shirt. She headed towards Emma and Noah's location.

In the treehouse…

"I've got window, you've got ladder!" Emma said. "Not a question!"

"Yes ma'am!" Noah replied. He quickly covered the entrance, as Emma looked out the window, waiting for Sammy.

Meanwhile, Sammy had jumped on top of the load of a pickup truck, headed towards Noah and Emma's location. She saw the treehouse, and did a flip off the truck. Their location was confirmed, as Emma fired a barrage of paintballs at Sammy, but she was able to avoid them, running back into the forest. She loaded a new cartridge into her gun, and went behind the house.

"Who are you?" one of the children in the house asked.

"I'm Sammy!" Sammy replied. "I'm on Total Drama, and I'm trying to find Noah and Emma. I think they're hiding in your treehouse."

"Oh, you must be one of the newbies!"

"No, I was on Pahkitew Island."

"Oh, right. I didn't watch that. Why does Mark hate your sister so much?"

"Watch season 6. You'll see, and you'll probably hate her too."

"Well, you seem pretty nice. Here, perhaps this will help." The kid handed Sammy a poorly made periscope.

"Why thanks!" Sammy ran off, and hid on the side of the tree; not under the enterance, but in Emma's blind spot. She used the periscope to scout the entrance, seeing that Noah had it covered. She then proceeded to fire up through the enterance, splattering Noah. Emma climbed down, but Sammy quickly noticed her, and shot her off the ladder. HEather sent out a text.

" _Challenge over! Return to base camp._ "

At base camp...

"Blue Square, you win!" Heather said.

"YEAH-HA-HA!" Mark yelled, hugging Eva.

"The gold is ours!" Eva replied.

"There's no gold, just immunity," Heather noted. "But congrats! You won using skill and good sportsmanship."

"Yes! Totally!" Mark replied, giving an obviously fake smile.

"Kidding! Your win is highly suspect, I just don't care enough to look into it. After all, this IS Total Drama. Besides, you already lost someone today! Anyway, Orange Delta, I'll see you at elimination, where someone will join Owen on Apehowin Island."

In 2nd class, with Orange Delta…

"So, now who do we vote off? Noah said.

"How about Izzy?" Tyler replied. "She's a wildcard, and had Lindsay's vote last time."

"Yes, but she took out 4 people!" Beth argued. "After all, our primary objective is to pick off Bermuda Square before the merge, is it not? And to do that, we have to win challenges. We can dump Izzy later. Perhaps Trent should go?"

"Yeah, but he's loyal," Lindsay replied. "And LeShawna won't fit in with our plan."  
"What plan?" Noah asked.

"You don't need to know. All you need to know is that I vote LeShawna."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Emma said.

"It's clear the Tripartite Alliance won't budge on Trent," Noah said. "I'll go with it."

"Yeah, LeShawna," Tyler said.

"Mmm-hmm," Beth said. "LeShawna."

"Well, that was easy," Emma said.

"Meeting adjourned," Lindsay said, smirking.

In 1st class, with Blue Square…

"Hey, Mark!" Noah said, walking in.

"What up?" Mark replied.

"I just found out that the Tripartite Alliance has some sort of a plan brewing. I don't know what's going on, but apperantly, they need Trent for it to work."

"Shit. Who's getting voted out?"

"LeShawna. Somehow, she can't fill Trent's role."

"And how am I supposed to know you're telling the truth?"

"What do I have to gain from lying to you? Especially with the merge nowhere on the horizion."

"Yes, but we know it's coming. I know that if I were you, I'd want to take on the Tripartite Alliance, not Bermuda Square, since they're smaller, and don't have me and Eva, the two toughest players in the game."

"Oh, the ego of an athlete…"

"Can you say I'm lying?"

"Not really."

"That's what I thought. Anyway, why are you telling me this?"

"Because me and Emma need your votes to beat the Tripartite Alliance after the merge. After all, if you're being honest with us, we'll be honest with you; we've just been flying under the radar so that you and the Tripartite Alliance would fight each other before coming after us. Only real big move I made was taking down Mike and Tobias, and forging an alliance with the Tripartite Alliance."

"True. And you've succeeded; we have our sights on the Tripartite Alliance first, then you. I can't speak for the Tripartite Alliance, though; they're taking a more mysterious approach. I'll go tell the rest of Bermuda Square."

At elimination…

"Welcome to the Tacoma Narrows Bridge!" Alejandro said. "You voting booth is inside this old toll booth. Walk in, cast your vote, and drop it in the toll collection bin, where drivers crossing Galloping Gertie had to pay their toll. Orange Delta, get voting."

"I vote Noah," LeShawna voted.

"Noah," Trent voted.

"I vote Tyler!" Izzy voted.

"The Tripartite Alliance hereby eliminates LeShawna!" Tyler, Beth, and Lindsay voted.

"LeShawna," Noah voted.

"It's gotta be LeShawna," Emma voted.

"The votes are in!" Alejandro announced. "If anyone has the cancellation idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." Still, Sammy had not given any of them the idol. "Alright, I'll read the votes. The first vote is for…

…

…Noah." Noah name was written in ALL CAPS. "The second vote is for…

...

...LeShawna." A frowny face was written next to her name. She shifted in her seat, uncomfortably. "The third vote is for…

…

...Noah." his name was in all lowercase. "2 votes Noah, 1 vote LeShawna. The fourth vote is for…

…

...LeShawna." Her name was written normally. "We're tied, 2 votes Noah, 2 votes LeShawna. The fifth vote is for…

…

...Tyler." A football was drawn next to his name, Tyler was still smirking, as was Noah. "Still 2 votes Noah, 2 votes LeShawna, 1 vote Tyler. The sixth vote is for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...LeShawna." Her name was crossed out. "3 votes LeShawna, 2 votes Noah, 1 vote Tyler, 2 votes left. The seventh vote is for…

…

…

…

…" LeShawna looked worried, and Noah was smirking.

"...

…

…

…

…

…

...54th person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, LeShawna." Her name was circled. "That's 4 votes, that's enough. Last vote doesn't matter, but I'll read it anyway. The eighth and final vote is for… LeShawna." her name was in lowercase. "LeShawna, by a 5-2-1 vote, the club has spoken."

"Dammit…" LeShawna said. "How the hell did I get 5 votes against?" She looked back, and Trent was giving her a sympathetic look, Izzy was… being Izzy, and Noah, Emma, Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth all gave her an emotionless look. No one was sure just what had happened, as LeShawna walked off.

"Well, that was… interesting," Alejandro said. "And LeShawna is out. Apehowin Island duel tomorrow. So, with that, we lose 2 contestants! We are down to 13! Who will be the next to fall? Will Orange Delta make a comeback? Who will win the next Apehowin Island duel? What does Noah really think of Bermuda Square? What does the Tripartite Alliance want with Trent? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"

 **A/N: Yeah, chapters are gonna be pretty short for the rest of the 2 team stage, since at this point, the drama's pretty much settled, with the Tripartite Alliance, Noah, and Emma ruling Orange Delta, and Bermuda Square ruling Blue Square. But on the bright side, they'll come out faster. I'd merge the teams now, but I want to eliminate a few contestants before the merge. No points for guessing who.**


	29. E27: Backstabbing, Treachery, And Bells

**A/N: Get out the confetti, party hats, and balloons! As of now, this is officially longer than any canon season, with 27+ episodes to 26! Of course, it has the largest cast of all, but still, this one had mass eliminations. The end is nigh… end of the season, that is! We only have to knock out 12 more contestants! OK, actually 13, because of Apehowin Island, but still! I am going to be so happy when I finally release that finale.**

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Heather said. "It was a paintball battle in the Key Peninsula! Chris quit after he got a new job. Kitty was destroyed by Owen at Apehowin Island thanks to Owen's big appetite. Mark's grandparents gave him some help in the form of overpowered paintball assault rifles. Izzy took out Chef, then raided Mark's grandparents house, taking out him, Eva, Sierra, and Cody, but also getting marked herself. Sammy proceeded to spray down Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, and LeShawna all at once, and eventually, got to a treehouse where Noah and Emma were hiding, and eliminated both of them. The Tripartite Alliance also revealed that they had plans to use Trent later, blocking his elimination, and Noah and Emma blocked Izzy, since she was good at challenges, so the inner circle on Orange Delta, as they are now being called, decided to eliminate LeShawna. Will Orange Delta make a comeback? Who will win the next Apehowin Island duel? What does Noah really think of Bermuda Square? What does the Tripartite Alliance want with Trent? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

In 1st class, with Blue Square…

"Hey, Mark!" Eva said. "I got you a gift!"

"Aw, thanks!" Mark said. "What for?"

"No reason. I guess you could say final 13, though!" Mark smiled at her.

"Yeah, we've survived pretty deep into this one! And we're in power!" Mark took the box from Eva, and opened it, revealing a Bermuda Square flag! He unravled the flag, and held it out to the side. "Wow, this is really nice! Thanks!" He gave her a tight hug out of joy. Eva smiled, hugging him back, clutching him equally tightly, their bodies pressing into each other. Mark gripped tighter, and Eva responded in the same way, until Mark was clearly making in imprint on Eva. Mark sighed in pleasure, before passing out. Eva smiled a little, as she laid Mark down on the couch, before sitting on his torso.

"Good night, big guy…" Eva said, kissing him on the forehead, chuckling a little.

"Aw, did Mark pass out?" Sierra said, passing by, carrying a sleeping Cody.

"Looks like your boy fell asleep, too! They are so peaceful asleep."

"Yeah. Too bad I can't do what you're doing. I'm too big! I wanna do that, Cody's gotta be awake, or bad things could happen."

"Well, small body, big brains. You got the second best boy in the world, behind my Marker!"

"Says you."

"Oh, how our boyfriends would love hearing this argument!" Eva was smirking teasingly.

"Anyway, when Cody wakes up, I'm gonna feed him some BBQ potato chips."

"Well, I just got Mark a Bermuda Square flag!" Eva then noticed that Mark's limp arm had dropped the flag. The sudden clatter made both him and Cody wake up.

"Still carrying me?" Cody said.

"Yeah!" Sierra replied. "Want some BBQ potato chips?"

"I think you know the answer to that!" Cody teased. "Hey, that's sorta cute, what Mark and Eva are doing.

"What are you-" Mark began, before realizing that Eva was sitting on him. "Oh. Heh, I'm perfectly fine down here."

"Good, because I think I'll be here for a while!" Eva replied. "Probably until the Apehowin Island duel. Heck, I might not even let you get up for that!"

"Eh, who cares about who wins Apehowin Island? We'll just vote them out anyway!"

"That's true. Us or the Tripartite Alliance. Maybe Noah and Emma. In any case, none of the duels matter except for the last one, unless you've been voted out."

"Wow, they are so cute!" Sammy said. "I wish Vladimir were here."

"He lost a challenge. It's not your fault," Chef replied. "There's nothing you coulda done."

"Yeah, but still. Mark could have gotten him out! Why didn't he?"

"Simple," Eva replied, "Vladimir was no longer needed. He dug his own grave. Bermuda Square had nothing to do with his elimination. Besides, he was just the first World's Team domino to fall."

"I guess that's true…" Sammy replied, still unhappy.

"You didn't do anything wrong. This is just Total Drama. There's no certainty. Not even between me and Mark. I mean, I'm 99.99% sure nothing bad's gonna happen between us, but I still can't feel certain just yet. But once the game is over, I know we'll find out just how much he really loves me." She looked down at him; he was fast asleep. "Do you think he really means it?"

"Means what?"

"Like, does he really love me, or is he faking it for my vote?" Unbeknownst to them, Beth was listening, with a camera, and recording

"You're FUCKING kidding me," Sammy replied. "If Mark was going for your vote, would he let you dominate him like that?"

"But he's the big strategical mastermind of Bermuda Square!" Eva replied. "He controls my vote!"

"That may be true, but I know he's being true. If he wasn't, wouldn't he have voted you out already? And besides, I've figured out hints to fake versus true love. He hasn't done anything to make me think he's being false. There's NO WAY he's faking it, I promise. Besides, who'd have the nerve to pull that move on YOU? You're EVA!"

"Gee, thanks, Sammy. That… that really helps. A lot. Just to have someone other than Mark reassure me that he loves me for real. It- it really makes me feel better. Especially when we're fighting the Tripartite Alliance."

"No problem. After all, we're besties, aren't we?"

"If you're a friend of Mark's, you're a friend of mine."

"Wanna get some snacks?"

"Sure!" Eva got up, and went with Sammy to the snack bar. Mark then woke up.

"Hey, Mark!" Beth said, carrying her camera.

"Is that a camera?!" Mark asked.

"Yes."

"I can already tell you: no. There's no information you can unleash that will change my situation."  
"Don't worry, I'm not blackmailing you! I just felt I should show you something."

"What is it, then?"

"Here." Beth showed Mark the recording.

" _You didn't do anything wrong. This is just Total Drama. There's no certainty. Not even between me and Mark. I mean, I'm 99.99% sure nothing bad's gonna happen between us, but I still can't feel certain just yet. But once the game is over, I know we'll find out just how much he really loves me." She looked down at him; he was fast asleep. "Do you think he really means it?"_

" _Means what?"_

" _Like, does he really love me, or is he faking it for my vote?"_

"Holy shit…" Mark replied.

Mark was in the confessional, sobbing hard. "Eva… doesn't trust me?!" He cried some more. "I love you, Eva! Why would you think I'm faking it?!" He cried some more. "No, Beth is Tripartite… she's doing something to you!"

"Of course I didn't show him the end of the conversation!" Beth said in the confessional. "Mess with his head!"

"Hey, Eva," Mark said, as he sat down at the snack bar, looking sad.

"You don't look 100% OK," Eva said. "Is everything alright?"

"It's… it's fine."

"OK, even I know you're lying. Just say it."

"I… I found out what you were talking to Sammy about. Why don't you trust me?"

"I got scared. It's nothing. Look, I know you're manipulative in this game. Is it not natural for me to think that there's an ever so slight chance you're playing me? Sammy says you're not."

"And I swear, that's true. After all, if I really intended to betray you, do you really think I'd wait for so long to do it? I don't have enough votes to betray you at this point! Yes, I'm a manipulator, but you are the Heather to my Alejandro; the Courtney to my Justin; the Lindsay to my Tyler; the Emma to my Noah. I'm evil, yes, but not to you. And it makes me feel bad to think that I might have given you reason not to trust me."

"I'm sorry if I made you think that. I'm just scared, that's all. I mean, it's gotten to the point where we have to backstab some people."

"Now, that's just late game Total Drama! I swear, the only time I'm going to have you lose at this game is when we're going head to head in the finale!" Eva smiled at Mark.

"Yeah, you're not gonna be able to do that!"

"There's the Eva I know!" Mark and Sammy said at the same time. Eva picked up Mark, and carried him back to the couch.

"I've planted a seed of doubt in Mark's mind," Beth said in the confessional, with her and Lindsay sitting on Tyler's lap. "He doesn't think Eva trusts him anymore."

"Good," Lindsay replied. "So, should we backstab Noah and Emma next time we lose?"

"Not yet," Tyler replied. "We need to eliminate Izzy first."

"But we have the votes!"

"True, but we don't need Noah and Emma losing their trust in us, and blowing our cover before we have absolute voting power," Beth replied. "After all, if Noah, Emma, Izzy, and Trent all vote together, that's 4 votes against us, and if we backstab Noah and Emma, they can tie us with Izzy and Trent's votes. Do we really want to leave it up to a tiebreaker when we don't have to?"

"Good point."

The plane landed in Tokyo, Japan.

"Welcome to Tokyo!" Heather said. "Today's Apehowin Island duel is between LeShawna and Owen. For today's duel, you will be competing in the classic Japenese sport of sumo. Knock your opponent down or make them step out of bounds to win. Eva won this drill in episode 6. Best 2 out of 3 wins, and stays on Apehowin Island. Loser is out of this game for good. Alright, let's go!"

A ring was drawn, as a crowd of the contestants, and some onlookers, gathered around. Owen and LeShawna lined up against each other. "Round 1!" Heather said. "Go!" LeShawna quickly charged at Owen, who easily bounced her out of the circle. "Owen wins the first point! It's Owen: 1, LeShawna: 0!"

Owen and LeShawna lined back up. "Round 2!" Heather said. "LeShawna needs to win this to stay in the game! Go!" LeShawna stayed back, waiting for Owen, who eventually engaged her. She attempted to use his momentum against him, but Owen wouldn't have it.

"Come on, Big O!" Izzy yelled.

"Don't fail us now, LeShawna…" Lindsay said, under her breath.

Mark literally did not care. As Owen heard Izzy's cheer, he overpowered LeShawna, and shoved her out of bounds.

"Owen wins this duel!" Heather announced.

"YEAH!" Izzy yelled, hugging Owen, who hugged back.

"Dangit…" Lindsay said.

"Good work, Owen!" Noah said, high fiving him.

"Yea-ah!" Owen said. Mark smiled, seeing the celebration.

"Well, I guess I'm out," LeShawna said. "See you soon, Harold baby!"

"Huh, guess this ended OK," Mark noted.

"LeShawna is out," Heather said. "And it's time for today's challenge! But, there's a twist I should mention. Tonight… is double elimination! BOTH teams will be headed to elimination!" Everyone gasped. "I know! Fun, right?"

"Wait, that skips the final 12!" Tyler protested. "You CAN'T do that, because of Lindsay's Royalty Advantage!"

"Well, it's worthless now!" Alejandro said. "It always was worthless!"

"You're as evil as Chris, you know that?" Beth said.

"At least he's not trying to kill you," Noah remarked.

"Yes, there were many times I felt I could get killed playing this game. For instance, when I was BURNED IN LAVA."

Heather gave Alejandro a glare.

"Why would you do this?" Cody questioned.

"Because I'm an asshole!" Alejandro replied.

"No argument here…" Lindsay remarked.

"Anyway," Heather said, "In today's challenge, you can win individual immunity. One member of Blue Square will win individual immunity, and one member of Orange Delta will win individual immunity. Then, you will both go to elimination, and both teams will vote someone out. For today's challenge, we're going back to the one season almost every Total Drama fan hates: All Stars. You're going to be boxing against your teammates. The winner stays in the game, the loser is out. The last player standing on Blue Square and the last player standing on Orange Delta both win individual immunity, and are safe at their team's elimination! Both eliminated players will go to Apehowin Island for a 3-person duel tomorrow. In round 1, it's Sammy vs Chef, Beth vs Izzy, Lindsay vs Tyler, Noah vs Emma, Sierra vs Cody, and Mark vs Eva!"

"Did you intentionally put the couples against each other?" Mark questioned.

"Yes. Yes I did. Anyway, Trent was 'randomly' selected to get a bye in the first round. And by that, I mean I picked him, since his girlfriend is out of the game. Who wants to go first? No, Mark and Eva, you many not get this out of the way; we're saving you for later."

"Oh, what the hell?" Emma said.

Emma and Noah stepped into the ring. The bell rung, beginning the match. Noah threw a few punches at Emma, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Noah said. "Why won't you fall?"

An evil smirk appeared on Emma's face. "I'LL NEVER FALL," Emma said, staring directly at Noah.

"Uh…" Emma immediately proceeded to destroy Noah. The camera panned to Mark, who was cringing.

Emma looked over Noah's body, pleased with herself. "How's that for boxing?" Emma said.

"Why yed, me will LOD to Marz! Eh?" Noah said, before passing out.

"Oh no, what have I done?!" Emma exclaimed. She knelt down next to Noah, carrying him out, and looking very concerned.

"Needless to say, Emma wins," Heather said.

"That THING scares me!" Tyler said. "That was her BOYFRIEND! Do you have any idea what she's going to do to us?!"

"No one can," Trent replied.

"At least you don't have to fight Eva," Mark noted. "I think I'll come out a bit worse than Noah. And don't get me started on what will happen if she fights Cody."

"OK, who wants to go next?" Heather asked.

"Let's do this already!" Cody said.

"But I don't want to fight you, Bunny Face!" Sierra protested.

"You can either rip off this bandage quickly and painlessly, or slow and painfully. Either way, this is happening. I don't like it any more than you do, Big Purple. Might as well get it over with."

"Oh, alright."

"And don't go easy on me. Someone has to beat Chef."

"But won't Mark or Eva do it with no problems?"

"After beating each other! Besides, we need the best set possible against Chef. He's a toughie!"

Cody and Sierra stepped into the ring. The bell rung, beginning the match. Sierra seemed scared to go after Cody.

"Come on!" Cody said. "Come at me!"

"O-OK…" Sierra said, throwing a weak punch at Cody.

"You can do better than that!"

"Say something to tick me off!"

"...the only thing that developed Cody's character in World Tour was Gwen?"

"Doesn't really work if you talk about yourself," Mark and Sierra said at the same time.

"OK… SEASON 5, CAMERON X SIERRA." Sierra's eye twitched, and she actually threw a punch. "That's what I'm talking about!" Sierra threw another punch, but Cody dodged it with no problems. She lost her footing a bit, but quickly recovered. She tried again, but missed again, opening a hole between her legs. Cody easily rolled between her legs, and attacked Sierra from behind, easily taking her down.

"Cody wins!" Heather said.

"Wow, you're good!" Sierra remarked.

"Mmm-hmm," Cody said, smirking.

"So, my geeky shit got me beat up one or two times," Cody said in the confessional "I taught myself to use my small size to my advantage between seasons 1 and 3. So yeah, I'm pretty tough. Eva doesn't really scare me too much, especially with Mark pacifying her. That, and we're best friends at this point. Once Sierra got the promotion to girlfriend, Eva took her best friend spot, along with Mark. But given that is Total Drama, I probably have to go against Eva or Mark in round 2."

"Who's next?" Heather asked.

"Oh, what the hell?" Beth said.

"You're going down!" Izzy yelled.

Beth and Izzy stepped into the ring. The bell rung, beginning the round. Izzy quickly swung at Beth, but Beth, remembering some of Mark's dance moves, began easily dodging all of Izzy swings. Beth jumped onto the rope, and shot herself directly at Izzy, kicking her in the face, and beating her up, before throwing her out of the ring!

"Ow…" Izzy said.

"Sheez!" Mark exclaimed, cringing.

"From such a little person…" Sammy remarked.

"Beth wins!" Heather announced.

"We are going next," Chef said, staring at Sammy.

"OK, then!" Sammy said.

Sammy and Chef stepped into the ring. The bell rung, beginning the round. Chef quickly pulled an uppercut, sending Sammy back, but she turned it into a backflip. She charged back at Chef, and the began exchanging blows, until Chef punched Sammy in the breasts.

"What the fuck?!" EVERYONE but Chef said in the confessional.

As Sammy looked down, Chef clocked her in the head, knocking her out.

"And Chef wins!" Alejandro said. "Lindsay, Tyler, you're next!"

Lindsay and Tyler stepped into the ring. The bell rung, beginning the round.

"Not the face!" Lindsay quickly said.

"Who'd wanna mess up that work of perfection?"

"Awe!" Lindsay and Mark said at the same time. Lindsay quickly turned menacing, and ruthlessly beat up Tyler.

"And… Lindsay wins!" Heather said.

"Ow…" Tyler said.

"Of course I didn't go full force!" Tyler said in the confessional. "I would never beat up Lindsay! Plus, I can't look like too much of a threat, or Mark will trick everyone into voting me out! Besides, as long as Izzy doesn't win, we can vote her out! And she's already been beat by Beth! Sometimes, it's just too easy."

"That leaves us with Mark and Eva!" Heather said.

"A little competition is good for a relationship…" Mark said, looking worried, as Eva torn a convenient piece of metal in half.

Mark and Eva stepped into the ring. The bell sounded, beginning the round.

"No head hits?" Mark proposed.

"Sure," Eva replied. "Burromuerto style."

"That only applies to the face!" Alejandro said.

"It is the team code," Mark said in the confessional. "Not the brains."

"Never the brains," Coach Brown said in the confessional. "Wait, what am _I_ doing here?"

Mark and Eva began exchanging body hits. They both seemed to take it well, but Mark eventually began to get weak. Eva smiled, and blasted Mark in the kiwis, causing him grab his crotch in pain.

"FUCK!" Mark yelled, as he cringed. "Seriously, Eva?!" Eva blasted him in the side, sending him down.

"You said no head hits!" Eva replied. "Not no crotch hits! You boys are so wimpy!"

"I guess that's true…" Mark replied.

"Eva advances! Which means, Cody, Eva, Chef, you're in round 2 for Blue Square, Trent, Lindsay, Beth, and Emma, you're in round 2 for Orange Delta. Because I feel like it, Chef, you get the bye for round 2. Our round 2 matchups are Cody vs Eva, Lindsay vs Beth, and Trent vs Emma."

"Let's go already!" Emma said.

Emma and Trent stepped into the ring. The bell sounded, beginning the match. Emma, yet again, curbstomped Trent. Trent's body was left twitching, like when Lindsay poisoned him in season 1.

"Damn, Emma!" Mark said.

"Yep, she's insane," Tyler remarked.

"Emma advances!" Heather announced. "Who's next?"

"Let's go already!" Eva said.

"Deja vu!" Cody remarked.

Eva and Cody stepped into the ring. The bell sounded, beginning the match. Eva quickly delivered an uppercut to Cody, sending him out of the ring.

"Shit, girl!" Mark yelled. "That's nice!"

"Mmm-hmm," Eva replied. "That was too easy!"

"You're lucky Cody found a way to beat me!" Sierra replied. "But why didn't he pull the same thing on you that he did on me?"

"Chef would figure out that would be the only way I could beat him," Cody replied, "and find a way to counter it. Eva? She's a sure win."

"That's true," Mark noted. "You see? He's smart! But why'd you pull it on Sierra?"

"Bragging rights. Also, protect her from Eva."

"You see? He's real smart! I like this guy!"

"Well, you're the schemer," Sierra noted. "You and Cody are real smart!"

"That's true."

"Beth, Lindsay, you're up!" Heather said.

Beth and Lindsay stepped into the ring. The bell rung, beginning the match. They went entirely with body blows. No one seemed to be winning, for a while, until eventually, Beth began looking tired, and Lindsay threw one final blow, knocking her out.

"And Lindsay wins!" Heather announced. "The finals are set! Eva vs Chef for Blue Square, Lindsay vs Emma for Orange Delta. The winner of these matches wins individual immunity!"

Lindsay and Emma stepped into the ring. The bell rung, beginning the match. Emma threw a few punches at Lindsay, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Emma said. "Why won't you fall?"

An evil smirk appeared on Lindsay's face. "I'LL NEVER FALL," Lindsay said, staring directly at Emma.

"Deja vu!" Lindsay immediately proceeded to destroy Emma. The camera panned to Noah, who was cringing.

Lindsay looked over Emma's body, pleased with herself. "How's that for boxing?" Lindsay said.

"Ow…" Emma said, grabbing her head.

"Lindsay wins immunity!" Heather announced. "Eva, Chef, you're next!"

"I HAD to win this match," Eva said in the confessional. "Otherwise, Chef is immune, and the only person we can vote out is Sammy, who has the cancellation idol! Then, someone on Bermuda Square's headed to Apehowin Island! We need to take Sammy to the merge, so we can blindside her later, when she won't play the idol."

Eva and Chef stepped into the ring. The bell rung, beginning the match. Eva quickly got some punches at Chef, who seemed unfazed, somehow. Chef threw some punches at Eva, but she took them well, not so much as budging.

"Come on, Eva…" Mark said. Sammy seemed neutral about the fight.

"Idol!" Sammy said in the confessional, twirling her cancellation idol around her wrist. "Amy, if you're watching this…" She blew a raspberry at the camera.

Eva and Chef continued throwing blows at each other, until Chef got fed up.

"You are almost as bad as that failure of an athlete you call Mark!" Chef said. Eva's eye twitched, allowing Chef to punch her in the face, but to no avail.

"You're a dead man, dude," Cody said.

"NEVER!" Eva yelled, punching Chef exceptionally hard, knocking out several teeth. "TALK!" She threw Chef to the ground, breaking something. "SHIT!" She threw Chef head firts into the wires. "ABOUT!" She pounded Chef's head into the floor of the ring. "MARK!" She beat up Chef some more, causing everyone to cringe.

"I do not think your ANYTHING should bend like that, Chef…" Mark said. "I love you, Eva!"

"What will I do next?" Eva said, twisting Chef's arms into a pretzel shape.

"Eva! Stop! The match is-" Heather began, before Ev a threw Chef's body at her.

"The match is over!" Alejandro yelled, scared. "You win immunity! Congrats! Now, please don't kill the rest of us!" Eva breathed heavily, as she calmed down.

"It's over…" Eva said.

"Yes, and you won!" Mark replied.

"Nice!"

"Also, Chef may be dead. I have no clue. You fucked him up pretty bad."

"You have some nerve dating her," Sammy remarked.

"Yeah, I scare most people off," Eva replied. "But Mark? He can handle me. And he's the nicest guy I've ever met!"

"DJ, Zoey, Justin, Kitty…" Lindsay remarked.

"This is Total Drama!" Mark replied, defensively.

"Well, with that, it's time to announce today's twist!" Alejandro said. "Orange Delta, you'll be voting out someone on Blue Square, and Blue Square, you'll be voting out someone on Orange Delta! You'll have some time to discuss. And, because I do not want Eva to destroy the jet, Blue Square gets first class."

"Ayyy!" Mark yelled.

In 1st class, with Blue Square…

"So, who do we vote out?" Mark asked. He, Eva, Sierra, Cody, and Sammy were on the couch, with Eva sitting on Mark's lap, and Cody laying on Sierra's lap. Sammy was off to the side, next to Mark and Eva.

"Well, we can't vote out Lindsay, that's for sure," Cody noted. "She would have been the primary target, though."

"Well, I may be very screwed," Mark noted. "The Tripartite Alliance has been waiting for this day, and I'm the prime target." He teared up. "I just wanna say that it's been a great experience playing with you guys. I met the love of my life, some of the nicest people ever, and my best friends. And it's truly been the experience of a lifetime for me, and I will happily say: I was one of the main antagonists of this season. I am evil. I came here to kick ass. And I feel that I did so, quite well. Final 13 isn't a bad finish, I don't think."

"In this game, it's not," Sierra replied. "In any other season, final 13 would have gotten you laughed at. But here, it's one of the most impressive things you can pull off."

"I just want you to know that I never had a personal reason to eliminate any of the people I did. Sure, Amy was an asshole, but I'd have to get rid of her one way or another. You've all made me feel at the top of the world; you gave me the ride of my life. I will never look at a piece of paper, at an airplane, at almost anything, the same way again. Thanks, guys. You've given me a reward much better than a billion dollars; you've gotten me to come out of my shell, you've gotten me to see people in a new light." Mark pulled out some notecards, and handed it to all of them. "Here's my contact info. I hope we can hang out after the game."

"You really mean it?" Sammy said.

"Yes, Sammy. And, I think I've changed the game forever. I have invented the superalliance; the alliance that has its own alliances. I hope you'll all remember me well. I'll never forget you. You changed me forever. I wouldn't have changed a thing about my experience, except for winning the money. But hey, I could win at Apehowin Island. But look, we need to vote out someone in the Tripartite Alliance. They are massive threats."

"I still don't think the Tripartite Alliance exists," Sammy said. "You're saying LINDSAY is engaging in manipulation? In what universe could that happen?!"

"This one, I promise you that. Besides, I'm doomed anyway. What do I have to gain at this point?"

"You agreed to split the money with Cody, Sierra, and Eva in the case of any of you winning."

"True. But we don't need your vote. We're giving you a chance to change our minds. It's between Beth and Tyler, really."

"Well, I'd say you should take out Beth. I mean, she beat up Izzy! She's a threat!"

"That's true," Eva noted.

"No objections here," Cody said.

"Beth falls tonight!" Sierra said.

In 2nd class, with Orange Delta…

"So, who do we want to boot?" Lindsay said.

"Mmm… Mark," Noah replied.

"Yeah, Mark," Tyler said.

"Gimme a M! A! R! K!" Beth said.

"No, not Mark!" Emma said. "He's too strong at challenges. Too much of a risk he'll win at Apehowin Island. We need to take him out after the merge, when he can't recover."

"That's true, Emma," Tyler said.

"Yeah, but then, we can't boot Eva."

"We couldn't boot Eva in the first place," Lindsay noted. "She's immune. Her and Mark are probably the two biggest threats this game's ever seen."

"I say we take down Cody," Beth said. "Sierra's a wreck without Cody, and he'll easily lose at Apehowin Island!"

"Mmm-hmm," Noah said. "Yeah, we'll take out Cody."

"Cody," Lindsay said.

"Cody," Beth said.

"Cody," Tyler said.

"Cody," Emma said.

"And that settles it," Lindsay said. "Cody goes down tonight."

At a Japanese Temple...

"Alright!" Alejandro said. "Blue Square, Orange Delta, get voting!"

The contestants voted, but the votes were not shown.

"Alright, it's time to read the votes!" Alejandro said. "This time, the cancellation idol can be played after the votes are read."

"Whaa?" Mark questioned.

"You'll find out why in just a second. Anyway, tonight, we're in a temple of Fugen, the Japanese god of truth. So, we're going to reveal the truth, with everyone's votes! Let's see how you voted, Blue Square!"

"Bermuda Square, as a collective, votes for Beth," Mark, Eva, Sierra, and Cody voted.

"I'll go for Beth," Sammy voted.

"And Chef voted Izzy for being a threat," Alejandro said. "He was too injured to go to the confessional. Now, let's see how Orange Delta voted."

"Mark's nothing without his alliance, so I'm voting Cody, so it falls," Trent voted.

"I vote Mark!" Izzy voted.

"Cody," Noah voted.

"Cody," Emma voted.

"The Tripartite Alliance hereby eliminates Cody!" Tyler, Beth, and Lindsay voted.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sierra yelled, crying. "Not Cody!"

"It's OK, Sierra. It's OK," Cody said. "You still have me. This doesn't change a thing between us."

"How'd I survive…?" Mark said.

"You mean that shit about the Tripartite Alliance was TRUE?!" Sammy questioned.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Anyway, that means," Alejandro said, "...

…

…

…

…

...you've all got some thinking to do. This was a fake vote!"

"So, no one's getting eliminated?" Mark questioned.

"No, each team will vote off one of their own. This was to help see where everyone's head was in the game. Orange Delta, get voting." Lindsay signaled Noah, Emma, Tyler and Beth by placing 2 fingers on a closed fist.

"I vote Emma. She could be a problem," Trent voted.

"Emma," Izzy voted.

"Izzy," Noah voted.

"Izzy," Emma voted.

"The Tripartite Alliance hereby eliminates Izzy!" Tyler, Beth, and Lindsay voted.

"The votes are in!" Alejandro said. "If anyone has the cancellation idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." No one moved. "OK, I'll read the votes. The first vote is for…

…

...Izzy." Izzy's name was written with only 1 Z. "The second vote is for…

…

...Emma." emma's name was in lowercase. "The third vote is for…

…

...Izzy." Her name was written in ALL CAPS. "The fourth vote is for...

…

…Izzy." A heart was drawn next to her name. "That's 3 votes Izzy, 1 vote Emma. The fifth vote is for…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Izzy looked worried, Emma was clinging to Noah. "...

…

…

…

...Emma." A frowny face was written next to her name. "3 votes Izzy, 2 votes Emma, 2 votes left. The sixth vote is for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

..

…

...55th person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Izzy." Her name was underlined. "Last vote doesn't matter, but I'll read it anyway. Seventh vote is for… Izzy." Her name was in ALL CAPS and **BOLDED**. "Izzy, by a 5-2 vote, the club has spoken."

"Aw, what?!" Izzy said.

"You're a threat, girl!" Emma said. "What other choice did we have?"

"Besides, Trent's too nice for us to vote out," Lindsay added.

"Well, bye guys!" Izzy said. "Look out for the Square!" She left in a puff of blue smoke.

"Blue Square, get voting!" Alejandro said.

"Chef's voting Sammy, to try to stay safe," an intern said in the confessional.

"It's me or you, Cheffy boy. I think they're not gonna blindside me, and since he's hurt, I vote Chef," Sammy voted.

"Well, it was either take out the liability, or try to blindside the girl with the idol," Mark explained. "But in the end…

…

…

…

..

…"

"Bermuda Square, as a collective, votes for Chef," Mark, Sierra, Eva, and Cody voted.

"The votes are in!" Alejandro said. "If anyone has the cancellation idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...No one moved.

"Dammit…" Mark said, under his breath.

"I told you to vote her out!" Cody whispered.

"I'll read the votes," Alejandro said. "The first vote is for…

…

…

...Sammy." Her name was crossed out. "The second vote is for…

…

...Chef." His name was circled. "The third vote is for…

…

...Chef." His name had an X through it. "2 votes Chef, 1 vote Sammy. The fourth vote is for…

…

...Chef." His name was in ALL CAPS. "3 votes Chef, 1 vote Samme. The fifth vote is for…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Chef looked a little scared, Sammy was smirking, Mark was holding his Bermuda Square flag out.

"...

…

…

…

…

…

...56th person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Chef." A cooking hat was drawn next to his name. "Last vote doesn't matter, but I'll read it anyway. Sixth vote is for… Chef." A square was drawn around his name. "Chef, by a 5-1 vote, the club has spoken."

"Oh, well…" Chef said.

"You were too hurt to play," Mark said. "What's the use of an injured player?"

"Don't you always get injured?" Cody questioned.

"Yeah, and when I do, I don't get to play. Kyle does."

"Hm," Eva said.

"Someone had to go. And besides, he's a threat when he's healed. I had a feeling Sammy was going to play the idol tonight, but I guess my gut was wrong this time." Chef walked off. "Chef is pending a medical evaluation for Apehowin Island. Eva beat him pretty savagely. And with that, it's down to 11! With the dominance finally back on the scales, can anyone flip the game? Will Sammy's cancellation idol change things up? Will Noah and Emma overthrow the Tripartite Alliance? Will Trent be targeted? And who will come on step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	30. Episode 28: Another Riot On Set!

**A/N: It is April 1 (still)! And you know what that means? Happy birthday, Cody! He's probably getting sucked dry by Sierra right now :). I wanted to get the finale out by now, but no such luck. Still, it's coming soon! Hopefully, it will be released before soccer season ends. Also, we're still winless, and it didn't help that coach decided to use the last practice before a game to do stuff COMPLETELY unrelated to soccer skills, and instead, pull a workout on us. I honestly thought he was bluffing to weed out the lazy players, but no such luck. Sometimes, I feel like this guy's crazy, and other times, that he's a genius. But of course, I'm the goalkeeper. We REALLY need a goalkeeper coach that pulls the keepers aside every practice to give them their own drills. For instance, diving. Or punting. I REALLY need to work on my punting. Anyway, enough venting about soccer, on with the episode!**

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Heather said. "The double elimination bell rung! IT was a knockout bracket of boxing for individual immunity. First, though, Owen and LeShawna went head to head in sumo in the third Apehowin Island duel, and the big guy, Owen, pulled out the win. In the boxing, Cody outsmarted Sierra, but Chef beat Sammy, while Eva took out Mark on Blue Square, and Eva's pure strength won her immunity. Emma curbstomped Noah and Trent, but then, Lindsay, out of nowhere, destroyed Emma, winning immunity! In the end, Chef was voted out by Bermuda Square after a gutsy move by Sammy not to play her cancellation idol, and the inner circle on Orange Delta took out Izzy. With the dominance finally back on the scales, can anyone flip the game? Will Sammy's cancellation idol change things up? Will Noah and Emma overthrow the Tripartite Alliance? Will the Tripartite Alliance backstab Noah and Emma? And who will come on step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

In 1st class, with Blue Square…

"Do you think Chef will be able to do Apehowin Island?" Mark asked.

"No," Eva replied. "I did him in pretty badly."

"That statement both makes me feel safe and terrified. Well, I guess this is what I get for dating you."

"That's true."

"Well, Sammy's poison. She's got the cancellation idol."

"Then we've gotta win the rest of the challenges, or one of us is going home!" Cody said.

"And we'll lose to the Tripartite Alliance…" Mark added.

"Unless one of us wins Apehowin Island!" Sierra replied.

"True," Mark noted.

"Do you think it's time to backstab Noah and Emma?" Lindsay said in the confessional, her and Beth sitting on Tyler's lap.

"Yes, with a blindside!" Tyler replied. "We make Noah and Emma think we're going for Trent, and we take out Emma!"

"Why Emma?" Beth asked.

"She's the bigger threat, obviously."

"So true," Lindsay replied.

"I say we go for it, then," Beth said. "And we should throw the next challenge, so they can't conspire with Trent."

"Sure. We should also convince Trent that Noah and Emma are gunning for him," Tyler said.

"I'm on it," Beth said.

In 2nd class, with Orange Delta…

"Hey, Trent!" Beth said.

"Hey, Beth!" Trent replied. Beth looked behind her, to ensure Noah and Emma were gone.

"I didn't tell you this, but Noah and Emma are scheming to have you eliminated. They think they've fooled me, Lindsay, and Tyler, but they're wrong. But never fear! My vote is for Emma."

"What?"

"You heard me. Noah and Emma want you gone. They think you're too popular, with that guitar of yours. Did I mention that Noah's also behind getting Gwen voted out?"

"Didn't Bermuda Square blackmail him?"

"It was a lie. Noah's actually allied with Bermuda Square, so he had Bermuda Square say they blackmailed him so he could eliminate Gwen cleanly."

"Are you kidding me? Why would NOAH want to get rid of Gwen?"

"It's simple: Noah and Emma see both of you as a threat. You're too popular."

"I guess I should have seen this coming."

"But once again, I'm voting for Emma. What better way to get out of an elimination and get revenge on Noah for eliminating Gwen than to fuck with his love life?"

"That is true!"

"So, you'll vote for Emma next time?"

"Of course!"

"Good." Beth walked off.

On the other side of the 2nd class cabin…

"Alright, guys!" Lindsay said, with her, Noah, Emma, Beth, and Tyler sitting on the couch. "Time for an alliance meeting!"

"Wait, there's only one option left!" Emma said.

"Yeah, this is more of a loyalty check," Beth noted.

"Mmm-hmm," Tyler said. "We need to make sure the inner circle stays together."

"So, I guess we're voting Trent?" Noah said

"Yeah, unfortunately," Lindsay replied. "Shame, though. He was nice."

"Well, this game is not," Tyler mentioned.

"That is also true," Emma noted.

"I assume everyone's voting Trent?" Noah asked.

"Yep," Tyler said.

"Mmm-hmm," Lindsay said.

"Si," Beth replied.

"You got it!" Emma said.

"Something felt a little fishy there…" Emma said in the confessional. "Well, it's not like the Tripartite Alliance has anything to gain by backstabbing us, right?"

The plane landed in Toronto, Ontario.

"Welcome to the abandoned film lot from season 2!" Heather said. "Quick update on Chef: he is, unfortunately, too injured to compete. Damn, Eva is cruel!"

"And yet, Mark gets a kick out of dating her…" Alejandro mentioned.

"Shut the fuck up," Mark said.

"Anyway, Owen, Izzy, come on out!"

"Wait, I have to take on… IZZY?!" Owen said.

"Yep!" Heather said. "But not tonight. Since Chef is injured, and all Apehowin Island duels from here on out are meant for 3, you both survive on Apehowin Island another day. Anyway, let's get to today's challenge! For this challenge, both teams will have a hostage from the other team. Each team will choose who will be sent as a hostage to the other team. By any means necessary, you must get your hostage back to your team's base. You may use any physicality and horseplay necessary, short of snapping someone's neck. Use whatever props you can find to defend your hostage and retrieve the other team's hostage. Hostages can fight back, but will be unconscious for the first 5 minutes. I have a knockout drug for that purpose. The first team whose hostage makes it back first wins immunity! Losers will be going to elimination, where someone will be the 56th person voted out and sent to Apehowin Island. Pick a hostage!"

On Orange Delta…

"So, who wants to be the hostage?" Tyler said.

"Oh, I'll do it," Lindsay said.

"I had to gather intel from Bermuda Square," Lindsay said in the confessional. "Sammy has the cancellation idol, so we'd match Bermuda Square 3 to 3 if they lost another challenge. The more we know about their secret plans, the better shot we have against them in the merge."

"Go ahead," Noah said.

"Why not?" Trent said.

"OK, then!" Tyler said.

"You wanna go? Then go!" Emma said.

"Guess she's the hostage," Beth said.

"Awesome!" Lindsay said.

With Blue Square…

"Eva," Mark immediatley said.

"Why me?" Eva asked.

"You're strong enough, you could easily break out. The rules are that you need to make it back. And I know you're more than strong enough to break out."

"But you're pretty strong too, Mark," Sammy said, "and you are super smart! You could break out if they hold you behind a lock!"

"And I'm not smart?" Eva said.

"No, but Mark's smarter, you gotta admit."

"Telling it like it is!" Mark said.

"Oh, really? I bet you I can break myself out with none of your help!"

"Go ahead!"

"Orange Delta, who's your hostage?" Heather asked.

"Me," Lindsay said.

"Blue Square, your hostage?"

"Gotta be me!" Eva said.

"OK, Eva, Lindsay, come over here." They did, and Heather pulled out 2 syringes. She injected the contents into the arms of both hostages, and just like that, they collapsed. "The drug should last for 5 minutes. That's your time to hide the hostages. Go!"

With Orange Delta

"Well, this can't be any different from hiding a body," Emma said. Everyone else chuckled nervously."

"She knew too much!" Trent said. He then pulled out his guitar.

 **A/N: To the tune of "Would You Like To Build a Snowman?"**

Trent: _Come on, we need to hide a body!_

 _We only have 5 minutes!_

 _When she wakes up she will be really strong_

 _We need to buy some time_

 _To rescue Lindsay!_

Beth: _We could try the safe_

 _That we locked_

 _LeShawna in in season 2!_

 _We need to hide Eva's body_

 _And make sure she can't escape!_

With Blue Square…

Mark: _Come on, we need to hide this body!_

 _Only half as hot as Eva!_

Sierra: _Do you think she's doing alright?_

Mark: _I have no idea_

 _Now stop scaring me!_

Seriously, you're making me worried!

Cody: _I have a coffin here!_

 _Let's dig a grave_

 _That Orange Delta gets buried in!_

Mark: Cody, you are one evil motherfucker!

With Orange Delta…

Tyler: Noah, please!

 _Someone help me here_

 _I need to open up the vault_

Emma: _I'll try to pick the lock_

With Blue Square…

Cody: _Is that deep enough?_

Mark: _That looks just fine_

 _Now we toss her in_

 _They'll never find her here!_

Sierra: _I stuffed her in the coffin!_

Sammy: _Good, now make sure_

 _She doesn't wake up and break out!_

Mark and Tyler: _I think we've well hidden the body._

 **A/N: Name of song: Hide The Body!**

With Blue Square…

"I'll watch the coffin," Cody said. They were near the water tower. "Rest of you, bury her!"

"Wait, won't this kill her?" Sammy questioned. Mark replied by opening the coffin, and throwing in a canister of oxygen, hitting Lindsay in the head.

"There," Mark said. "Happy?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now bury her!" The rest of Blue Square buried the coffin. "I'm going to look for Eva. You can come or stay here, but at least 2 of you need to stand guard." Mark walked off, and no one followed him. As he walked along, he was suddenly shot by a tranq dart. The shot panned over to reveal that Emma delivered the blow, and her and Noah carried Mark off.

Mark woke up in a room. He was tied down, with Noah and Emma standing over him.

"Aren't you taking this a little far?" Mark asked.

" _Any physicality and horseplay necessary, short of snapping someone's neck,_ " Emma said. "Now, you are going to tell us where you hid Lindsay."

"She's buried somewhere." Noah punched Mark in the face.

"More specific, smartass," Noah said.

"Like you're not one." That earned him a strike to the crotch using a cane. "FUCK!"

"Doesn't that happen to you all the time in football?"

"But I'm wearing a cup then!"

"Tell us where Lindsay is buried!"

"The rest of my team is guarding the area. It's sorta near the trailers!"

"Good. You better not be lying to us! Emma, make sure he doesn't escape. I'm going to get Lindsay.

At the bank vault…

Eva was punching the door of the vault.

"Hey, Trent, Tyler, why don't you go look for Lindsay?" Beth said.

"Sure!" Trent said. He and Tyler walked off. Tyler looked at Beth's left hand, which was in a clenched fist, signalling something.

After Tyler and Trent left, Beth looked behind her, knocked on the door. "Eva, can you hear me?" Beth asked.

"What the fuck do you want?" Eva demanded.

"Look, I'm gonna level with you; we're trying to throw the challenge. We need to blindside Emma. She's a threat to both of us. If you agree to help us after the merge, I'll let you out of the vault, and let you win."

"But Emma's our ally!"

"Yes, but if you lose, Sammy will send one of you home. She has the cancellation idol. Also, Noah and Emma have captured Mark, and they're torturing him for information over Lindsay's whereabouts. I'll take you over there, and you can get revenge on them before we vote them out."

"Why should I trust you? We all know you want to vote us out."

"Look, I was never on board. I was trying to ride them out, but at this point, I'm doomed. Lindsay and Tyler are both stronger than me at challenges, as are you and Mark, so barring a huge comeback, I'm basically screwed. The real problem is Trent. He's playing Lindsay and Tyler, so he can eliminate other contestants without getting blood on his hands, but I'm not falling for it."

"That… that sounds completely right! There's no way Lindsay would be smart enough to do things like that by herself!"

"So, you'll help me eliminate Trent?"

"Of course!"

"OK, I'll let you out now." Beth opened the door to the vault. Eva walked out. "Let's go find Mark!"

"Of course I didn't believe her!" Eva said in the confessional. "But she doesn't need to know that. I just put up some resistance, so she'd think she won. After all, we need to win, or Sammy's probably going to give me or Mark the boot. So I took the bait. Besides, it's not like we need Emma's vote."

In the room…

"You LIAR!" Naoh yelled, slamming the door.

"Mark fucking LIED?!" Emma said.

"Yeah, little bitch!" Noah pulled out a whip.

"Oh, bring it on! I can take a little-" Mark began, before he was hit by Noah. His voice suddenly got high out of pain. "...pain!" Noah whipped Mark a few more timed, with Mark biting his lips, before the door got kicked down.

"Only I can whip Mark!" Eva yelled.

"TMI, girl!" Emma said. Eva threw a piece of metal at Noah, knocking him down. She then engaged Emma, and they fought, as Mark struggled to escape, only to get shocked.

"HOLY FUCK!" Mark yelled, as he was shocked.

"YAAAH!" Eva yelled, getting a massive energy boost from hearing Mark's cry of pain. She threw Emma into the electrical panel, electrocuting her, and destroying the power supply. Noah got up, and Eva threw him directly at Emma, electrocuting him from the static electricity Emma's clothing had built up.

"Polyester clothes," Noah confessional. "I don't think either me or Emma will wear them again in the presence of Eva."

Eva ripped Mark off the table, and carried him like Sierra might carry Cody, and ran back. On their way, Eva got headbutted by Trent, causing her to drop Mark head first, knocking him out. Eva plowed Trent's face into a tree 9 times, causing blood to drip from his face, and knocking him out. Eva then picked up Mark again, and brought him back to the base.

"That was a very fast challenge!" Heather said. "Blue Square wins Total Drama's most physical challenge yet! Now, where's Lindsay?"

"Here," Sammy said, digging Lindsay up. She pulled her out, only to find that she had passed out!

"Oh shit, this is bad!" Sierra said.

"Well, it looks like 5 people need to be taken to the infirmary. Mark, Trent, Lindsay, Emma, and Noah. And, for the second episode in a row, at least one of those injuries came courtesy of Eva. And that was due to Mark getting hurt!" Mark and Lindsay, on screen, were taken to the infirmary. "Orange Delta, I'll see you at elimination, as soon as your teammates are healed enough."

In 1st class, with Blue Square…

"Wow, that was harsh!" Mark said, lying in a bed, with Eva sitting on his torso, and Sierra, Cody, and Sammy standing over him.

"I didn't think Noah and Emma would do that!" Sammy said.

"I mean, even I'M not that ruthless!" Eva said. "And I'm worse than Alejandro at this point!"

"You realize Mark's giving all of his ruthlessness to you, right?"

"That's true. Anyway, you wanna know what happened in the vault?"

"What?" Cody replied.

"So, Beth told me that Trent was playing Lindsay and Tyler, and was originally playing her, but she figured him out. So, that's what's going on with the Tripartite Alliance. I don't totally trust her, but it makes sense."

"Same here," Mark replied. "I mean, Lindsay pulling coercion? I don't think so. But it's all we've got to go on. So, I say we go for it and vote out Trent, and if we're wrong, we outnumber then 4 to 3."

"Well, she's not doing it now. She's actually targeting Emma, and she wanted to throw the challenge to blindside her."

"But then the stories contradict each other," Sammy noted. "If Trent was playing them, why not target him?"

"I didn't ask, but I bet it has something to do with Apehowin Island. Or, perhaps Trent, Noah, and Emma are allied, but she knows she can't take out Trent directly; she needs to get to the merge so she can get our votes."

"Well, we'll see what happens. Someone's getting voted off."

At the Gilded Chris theatre…

"Orange Delta, get voting!" Alejandro said.

"Trent," Noah voted.

"Trent," Emma voted.

"The Tripartite Alliance hereby eliminates Emma!" Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth voted.

"Nice try, Emma," Trent voted.

"The votes are in!" Alejandro said. "If anyone has the cancellation idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." No one moved, Sammy still in possession. "OK, I'll read the votes. The first vote is for…

…

...Trent." his name was in all lowercase. "The second vote is for..

…

...Emma." A broken heart was drawn next to her name. "1 vote Emma, 1 vote Trent. The third vote is for…

…

...Trent." His name was crossed out. "2 votes Trent, 1 vote Emma. The fourth vote is for…

…

...Emma." Her name was underlined. Emma gasped; she was not supposed to get 2 votes!

"Someone here is a backstabber…" Noah said.

"The fifth vote is for…

…

...Emma." Ther name was in ALL CAPS and **BOLDED**. "3 votes Emma, 2 votes Trent, 1 vote left. The sixth vote is for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Trent looked nervous, Noah and Emma were clinging to each other, and Lindsay was smirking.

"...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...57th person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Emma." A heart was drawn next to her name. "Emma, by a 4-2 vote, the club has spoken."

"No it hasn't," Emma said. She pulled out a Chris head. Everyone gasped.

"Shit…" Tyler said.

"Didn't see this coming…" Beth noted.

"Hm… nope, this is a fake!" Alejandro said.

"A FUCKING FAKE?!" Noah exclaimed.

"Mmm-hmm. Emma, you are eliminated."

"I'm sorry…" Emma said. Her and Noah shared a hug, and a final kiss, before Emma walked off. "Win for us, Noah! Look out for backstabbers."

"What the fuck…?" Mark muttered.

"Too easy!" Lindsay said in the confessional. "That was, quite simply, the easiest thing we've ever done!"

"Dammit, Tripartite Alliance!" Sierra said in the confessional. "But man, they're good!"

"Well, this one was short," Alejandro said. "But huge! Will the Tripartite Alliance finish what they started? Will Eva injure another contestant? Will Noah manage to find a way to win? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"

 **A/N: Yes, I rushed to get this out while it was still Cody's birthday in Seattle. But dammit, Tripartite Alliance, you backstabbed her :(. Of course, I decided they'd do that… muahahahaha. Let's see if Beth's lie can hold up. Anyway, don't worry; the merge and real drama is coming soon!**


	31. Episode 29: Idle Idol

**A/N: Quick warning: the challenge gets a little over the top. A bunch of contestants end up stripping for reasons that make sense in context, but nothing explicit or lemony.**

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Heather said. "Chef was injured, cancelling the Apehowin Island duel. The challenge was to rescue a hostage from the other team. The Tripartite Alliance decided to take out Emma, and threw the challenge! Blue Square buried Lindsay alive, and Orange Delta locked Eva in a vault. Mark got captured by Noah and Emma, who tried to torture him into telling where Lindsay was. After Beth let Eva out, she beat up Noah, Emma, and Trent, and Blue Square got the win, as Beth told Eva that Trent was playing Lindsay and Tyler to create the Tripartite Alliance! In the end, the Tripartite Alliance's plan went off without a hitch, and by a 4-2 vote, Emma got eliminated. Will the Tripartite Alliance finish what they started? Will Eva injure another contestant? Will Noah manage to find a way to win? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

In 1st class, with Blue Square…

Sierra was giving Cody a foot rub, while Eva was bench pressing Mark. Yes, she was literally using Mark as the weight.

"That is the weirdest thing I've ever seen!" Sammy commented. "But hey, to each their own. Weird is cool!"

"I know!" Mark said. "I mean, if nothing was weird, everything would be boring, no?"

"So true," Cody replied.

"So, who thinks that Trent being behind the Tripartite Alliance might be true?"

"I don't want to believe it," Eva said, putting Mark down, and sitting up, "but it's the only thing that makes sense right now!"

"Yeah, what else do we have to go on?" Sierra asked. "It's not a reliable source, but it's the only thing I have. Though, I must give props to Trent for staying hidden for so long."

"Perhaps he's keeping us around because Mark get him and Gwen back together!" Cody said. "And now, he's trying to get us back for eliminating Gwen, and realizing what threat we actually pose!"

"Woah, that actually makes sense!" Mark said. "It's all coming together now! Trent decided that being nice wouldn't do it for him, but after Alejandro and Heather got eliminated, he knew he'd have to work in the shadows. He decided that Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth would be dumb and nice enough that he could play them, and thought that 4 votes would be enough, so he created an alliance with them, and got them to be manipulators, so he could float to the end. He knew that it would take a while for people to figure out that Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth were manipulators, and they'd have to figure that out to track it to him! Then, he'd dispose of them in the post-merge game! This explains everything!"

"As much as I hate to say it, that seems like the best story," Sierra noted. "But if we're wrong, we still have 4 votes."

"Sammy's idol, Sierra," Mark said.

"Yeah, you probably don't want to lose," Sammy noted, smirking.

"Well, we're stronger than Orange Delta. The only losses were because we threw the challenge; Chris quit, and Chef left when both teams went to elimination! So far, we have a perfect real record; 3-0!"

"Wow, that's true!" Sierra noted.

"Well, at this point," Noah said in the confessional, "I'm mostly doomed. The Tripartite Alliance just backstabbed me. Both Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance have done so. Right now, I'm the outcast on Orange Delta, as is Sammy on Blue Square. Sammy has the idol, so I need to hope that we win the next 2 challenges, and then the merge hits; if that happens, Sammy will play her idol, someone on Bermuda Square will be eliminated, then Sammy gets eliminated. If the eliminated Bermuda Square person wins at Apehowin Island, both the Tripartite Alliance and Bermuda Square will need my vote. And as long as I can keep them within 1 of each other, I can hopefully keep them focused on beating each other, then bam! 1 Tripartite, 1 Bermuda Square, and me, in the final 3; if it's sudden death, I just have to not come in last, and if it's normal, if I win, I get to pick my opponent, and if the other wins, they'll kick out their rival. All I have to do is win the final challenge, and with any luck, I can pull a Cameron. But right now, I'm in the most danger I've ever been in."

"Well, we no longer have any reason to throw challenges," Lindsay said in the confessional. "In fact, we want to win, so we can pick off Bermuda Square's members! And that pesky Sammy. She could cause some problems for us after the merge. But make no mistake; we're trying for Mark's elimination. He and Eva are the most dangerous combination of contestants to ever play! Sierra and Cody don't help either. But hey, with any luck, Sammy will take out Mark!

"So, why are we saying that Trent's playing us?" Beth said in the confessional. "Simple: buy ourselves some time after the merge. Anyway, it will get Bermuda Square to take out Trent instead of us, then, we just need Noah or Sammy's vote. If we win most of the rest of the challenges, we'll need Noah and Tren'ts votes, and maybe have the numbers to win. And if not, we'll just need Sammy and Trent's votes. We just need to either win the physical game or the social game. And I KNOW we can win the social game. All of Bermuda Square's allies are gone, or have left them."

In the dining room…

"Hey, Sammy!" Noah said.

"Yeah?" Sammy replied.

"Listen, we're the 2 outsiders on our team. But you have an idol, while I don't. You've got Mark and Eva on your team, and they're some pretty big physical threats, no?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"Look, if either of us are going to win, we need to work together, OK? Otherwise, we'll just be voted out by our alliance. Now, you have a cancellation idol! You can get rid of anyone on Bermuda Square! I say we make an agreement; you throw the next challenge, vote out the biggest threat from Bermuda Square, and hope the merge comes tomorrow. I'll help you look for the cancellation idol or an immunity idol if any are hidden, and whichever one of us is on the losing team gets the idol. Then, we work together to keep Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance focused on beating each other, until we outnumber them! Then, we kick both of their asses, and head to the finale together!"

"That… that actually sounds good!"

"And if Bermuda Square wins, give your cancellation idol to me, and I'll take out someone on the Tripartite Alliance, OK?"

"So, this is an alliance?"

"Yes. And you know what I call it?"

"What?"

"The Outsiders." Noah and Sammy shook hands.

"I have no way of knowing if this will work in her favor!" Noah said in the confessional, smirking. "I just need to make sure I win, or I get the idol, so I can stay safe. I'll help Sammy, since she'll be a useful extra vote, but she's too tough for me to keep all the way to the finale. I'll probably dump her at the final 4, keeping my neutrality, and sending the Bermuda Square member and the Tripartite Alliance member I keep to go after each other in the final 3."

"I don't trust Noah, but I don't really have any other options," Sammy said in the confessional. "I know I can't beat Mark, so I need Noah's vote to give me any chance of getting rid of him! I'll probably dump him at the final 4, keeping my neutrality, and sending the Bermuda Square member and the Tripartite Alliance member I keep to go after each other in the final 3."

The plane landed in Samoa.

"Welcome to Samoa!" Heather said. The contestants were on an isolated beach, with an arena next to them. "Emma, Owen, Izzy, come on out!" Emma, Owen, and Izzy came in. "OK, let's get to our Apehowin Island duel! For today's duel, 2 duelists will pass a breakable ball between each other, while the 3rd duelist will try to knock it down. This will be timed. The 2 duelists that take the least amount of time to hit the ball down win, and advance to the final, 4-person duel, where they will get a shot to rejoin the game. The duelist that takes the longest time to knock the ball out of the air is out of this game for good. Got it?"

"Sure!" the duelists replied.

"Wait, so the merge is in 2 episodes?" Mark said.

"Yep," Alejandro noted.

"At least now we know when the merge is!" Noah said.

"Yeah, we've decided to say when the merge is this time," Heather said.

"Dammit…" Sammy said under her breath.

"Don't worry, I can find the idol," Noah said. "Just do what you gotta do."

"Any shot me or Noah has at the billion is banking on us finding an idol?!" Sammy said in the confessional, throwing her arms out. "Well, it's not like I have any other options. I guess I'll have to go directly at the alliance, rather than go for the physical threat. I need someone I can beat in Apehowin Island, and will be useful to taking down Orange Delta. But if it works, I could use Noah's vote in the post merge!"

"Well, at least we can work together through this round," Noah said in the confessional.

"Good, let's begin. Izzy, you're the first defender."

Izzy stood between Owen and Emma. "Go!" Heather yelled. Owen tossed it quite high, but Izzy easily jumped into the air, caught it, and slammed it into the ground.

"Well, that was fast…" Sammy said.

"0.45 seconds!" Heather announced. "Emma, you're up!"

Emma stood between Owen and Izzy. Owen threw the ball to Izzy, but Izzy couldn't get a good grip on the ball, dropping it.

"1.13 seconds!" Heather announced. "Owen, you need to beat 1.13 seconds."

Owen stood between Izzy and Emma. Emma held the ball. Owen swung to knock it out of her hands, but missed. He swung again, this time, knocking it down.

"Well, that was close," Heather said. "We'll need to see the review to find out if Owen broke the ball fast enough." She looked at the replay booth.

"Hopefully, it's Owen," Mark said. "Emma's harsh!"

"But we can get her vote!" Eva argued.

"They see us as a threat, you know."

"True."

"Come on, Owen…" Lindsay said.

"This could be huge…" Sammy noted.

"OK, we've finished reviewing the tape," Heather said. "Owen…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...you lose, by just hundreths of a second!"

"Woah…" Mark said.

"This is the closest challenge we've ever had!" Heather noted. "Well, other than the race to Hawaii in season 3. By the way, I reviewed the tape, and it turns out, Cody should have won!"

"What the fuck?!" Cody and Sierra said at the same time.

"And Cody may well have won!" Eva noted.

"I maintain I had a long enough stride to beat him handily," Heather replied. "But hey, now, me and Alejandro own a hockey shop!"

"And we host the show!" Alejandro added. "By the way, I do concur with Heather's judgement; the tape doesn't lie, you crossed the line first. But I got caught up in trying to win!"

"Well, that was only a million bucks," Mark noted.

"You're playing for so much, you can write off a million bucks as nothing!"

"Anyway, let's get to today's challenge," Heather said. "This one is so violent, our lawyers almost blocked it! Almost; they gave us the green light, provided that we kept paramedics on standby. Anyway, in this challenge, 3 people will be in the arena. They will fight for control of 3 balls, and attempt to get it to their 2 shooters. The shooters will then shoot the ball at the basket at the other side of the field, or use it as ammunition. Legal says no headshots, I say, if you don't knock anyone out, you're OK. If the ball gets into the basket, round's over, point for the team that made the basket. We're playing to 3. Me and Alejandro do reserve the right to remove anyone from the challenge, which we probably won't do. Once again, any force necessary, short of snapping someone's neck. After each round, you are allowed to switch shooters. Pick 2 players to start as shooters."

With Blue Square…

"I think it's pretty clear Cody's gonna be a shooter," Mark said. "He's the smallest, and can throw pretty well, no?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Cody replied. "Clearly, you and Eva should be in the field."

"Mmm-hmm," Eva said. "Which leaves Sierra and Sammy. Sierra's bigger, but Sammy's more agile, though Sammy might be a better thrower."

"I'll throw," Sammy said.

"OK, then."

With Orange Delta…

"I'll shoot, obviously," Noah said. "I'm small."

"Yeah," Trent said. "So should Beth; she's also small."

"Sure!" Beth said. "We need our biggest members in the field. After all, we need to beat Mark and Eva."

"OK," Heather said, "Cody and Sammy shooting for Blue Square, with Mark, Eva, and Sierra in the field, and Noah and Beth shooting for Orange Delta, with Tyler, Lindsay, and Trent in the field. Go!" The 6 on the field charged at each other. Eva blasted Trent back. "Huge collision there, Eva destroys Trent!" A massive pile formed over the balls, and one was ejected towards Cody and Sammy. Sierra crawled out of the pile, before being slammed down by Trent. "Ooh, Trent having none of it!" Eva wrestled Trent down, as Lindsay got out, and got to the ball. Lindsay threw the ball to Beth and Noah, but as she did so, Mark slammed Lindsay into the wall. "Woah! Harsh hit by Mark. Did you learn that in football?"

"Yeah," Mark noted, before he was tackled by Lindsay. The ball fell short of Noah and Beth's perch. Eva got a ball, and tossed it to Sammy.

"Ball to Sammy!" Heather said. Eva ran back towards the basket, where another pile was forming. Sammy winked at Noah, and threw the ball at the basket, but hit Eva in the back instead! "Sammy with some friendly fire there!"

"Fuck you, Sammy…" Eva said in the confessional.

"Perfect shot!" Sammy said in the confessional.

Eva looked slightly confused, as Tyler laced the ball up to Noah. Noah took the shot, and nailed it. "Point to Orange Delta!" Heather announced.

"Nice!" Tyler said.

"Come on, reorganize, guys!" Mark said.

With Orange Delta…

"You think we need someone smaller out there to get out of those piles?" Trent suggested.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Beth said. "Wanna shoot, Lindsay?"

"Sure!" Lindsay replied.

"So, Beth switching in for Lindsay on Orange Delta!" Heather announced. "Go!" A pile began over the balls, with Eva having a slightly slowed down reaction time, being the last to pile on. All 3 balls were ejected from the pile. Mark and Trent raced after one, with Mark throwing Trent to the ground by the neck. "Wow, Mark, being as ruthless as Alejandro!"

"No, this guy's going past Scott's level!" Alejandro noted. "Ouch!" Mark picked up the ball, and Trent blasted Mark over the wall.

"That's gonna leave a mark!" Eva ran over, and slammed Trent into the wall, grabbed the ball, and threw it to Cody, before helping Mark back in. Meanwhile, Beth got a ball to Noah, before being thrown down by Sierra. Trent was slow to get up, and Noah missed his shot. Tyler was ready to catch, before he was blindsided hard by Mark. "Woah, Mark, he's not giving much up!" Everyone was in a pile for the ball, before Beth crawled out, and passed a ball to Lindsay, but she missed the shot, blasting right into the pile! "Wow, that's gotta hurt!" It was a direct hit on Trent! Mark managed to toss the ball to Cody, who took the shot… and made it! "Point to Blue Square!" Suddenly, Heather's cell phone rung. "Hello? Oh, hey! What? Oh, it's not that bad! Aw seriously, Mark? OK, fine, I'll tell 'em." She hung up. "Listen, legal's saying that Mark's football coach is threatening to sue us if we don't tone it down a bit. Listen: no cheap shots on players that don't have a ball or are making an attempt to get a ball. This show took too many lawsuits from season 6 after a bunch of players got injured thanks to the Cannon of Shame. So, yeah. I don't think I'm asking too much. Still next to no protection for players that have a ball or making an attempt to get a ball."

No one changed for the following round.

"No change for the third round!" Heather announced. "Go!" The pileup went again, as the balls quickly got ejected from the pile. Sierra and Tyler went after a ball in the corner, as Sierra shoved Tyler into the wall. Beth dived in to get the ball, as Tyler was knocked out. Sierra and Beth grappled with each other for the ball. Meanwhile, Mark and Trent were fighting for the ball, while Eva passed the third ball to Cody.

"Distract Cody!" Noah yelled. Beth replied in the normal way: by tearing off Sierra's top.

"Beth trying to use Sierra to distract Cody!" Heather said. Thanks to Sierra's exposed breasts, Cody got distracted, and he completely botched his shot, allowing Tyler to catch the ball and toss it to Noah, who got it in! "Point to Orange Delta! It's 2 to 1! Wow, Beth, that's one way to get the point!"

"Do not look at Sierra, Cody!" Mark yelled. Sierra's top had been mostly shredded.

"Anyone got some clothing for Sierra?" Alejandro asked. "I don't think Cody minds!"

"It's fine," Sierra replied.

"But that makes Cody useless!" Mark argued.

"No, that was just a bit of a shock," Cody said. "I'm back!"

"Plus, you can't have your clothing torn off if it's not there in the first place!" Eva noted.

"You've got a point," Mark said. "But won't they just go for her pants?" He was immediately hit by Sierra's pants, as she made the bold move of stripping naked.

"This oughta increase ratings!" Cody said.

"Someone's getting laid tonight!" Trent mentioned, smirking at Cody.

"You know what?" Eva said. "Fuck it!" Mark was hit by her clothing, as she stripped. He looked up to notice Lindsay had followed suit (or lack thereof).

"OK then!" Cody said, as he undressed.

"This is either going to be really good or really bad for this show," Heather said, before being hit by Noah's shirt. At this point, everyone had stripped. Heather glanced over. "Even you, Alejandro?!"

"It's only normal, at this point," Alejandro replied, having undressed himself. "Now, are you going to go along with it?"

"Don't even try it." She blushed a bit.

"Come on, do it for the ratings!"

"Fine…" Heather undressed, leaving everyone naked.

"Beth, this is all your fault. You know that, right?" Sammy noted.

"Yeah," Beth replied, smirking.

"Well, tearing off other players clothes is no longer an option," Heather said. "Anyway, I am going to allow this. Let's continue."

"This is an orgy waiting to happen…" Mark said, under his breath.

No one changed for the round. "No change for round 4!" Heather announced. "Go!" The pile occurred again over the ball. Sammy glanced over at Cody, noticing that he had a nosebleed.

"What is this, anime?" Sammy commented.

"No, just SeahawkLover12," Cody replied.

"Ah." The balls were ejected from the pile. Mark and Beth charged at a ball. Mark got the ball first, but Beth kicked him in the crotch, allowing her to get the ball, before beind blindsided by Eva. Eva tried to throw the ball, before she was thrown down by Trent. Trent was slammed into the wall by Sierra, and Sierra was tackled by Tyler.

"There's more balls than that one, you know!" Heather yelled. Beth climbed out of the pile, and got another ball, throwing to to Noah before Eva tackled her... Noah missed the shot. Tyler and Mark went after a ball, and Mark let Tyler win, only to slam him into the wall, and pass the ball to Sammy… Sammy missed. The ball was ejected from the pile that now consisted of Sierra and Trent, and Sierra fell on it, passing it to Cody… Cody would have made it, but Tyler jumped up and caught it just inches from the net! "No goaltending penalty in this challenge." Tyler, before he could get back down, was thrown to the ground by Sierra, but Trent recovered the fumble, passed to Noah… and he made the shot! "It's over! Orange Delta 3, Blue Squre 1! Orange Delta wins!"

"Woo!" Lindsay yelled, jumping down and high fiving Tyler. Noah smirked. Sammy looked unhappy, but was hiding a smirk.

"Shit…" Mark said.

"What's wrong? We're just gonna vote out-" Eva began, before remembering that Sammy had the cancellation idol. "Oh yeah…"

"Can't forget the idol," Cody said.

"You've got first class, Orange Delta," Alejandro said. "Blue Square, see you at elimination, where someone will be the 58th person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club."

In 2nd class, with Blue Square…

"Well, we all know Sammy's not likely to act in our interest," Sierra said, with Cody laying on her lap, and Eva sitting on Mark's lap.

"That's true. You think we should try to take control of the vote?" Cody said.

"What does that mean?" Eva replied.

"We vote out one of our own; the one most 2nd likely to win at Apehowin Island."

"Why 2nd most likely?" Mark questioned.

"Because if we vote out the most likely, we have a much worse chance at winning the final challenge."

"That makes sense," Sierra said. "But won't Sammy have the same interest as us in that case? Get rid of a physical threat, but not too big to dodge them. Plus, if we vote out one of our own and Sammy doesn't play the idol, we lose another if we lose the next challenge, or we send her to the merge with the idol if we win!"

"Why wouldn't she play the idol?" Eva said.

"Because she might think we're trying to gain control of the vote. I say we get rid of Sammy. If she plays the idol, she'll probably vote out the 2nd biggest physical threat among us, and if she doesn't, she's gone!"

"Your logic seems flawless," Mark said. "Let's vote for the alliance. I vote Sammy."

"Sammy," Sierra voted.

"Sammy," Eva voted. Cody didn't say anything.

"You gonna go with it?" Mark asked.

"Hm…" Cody said. "...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...I WILL vote for Sammy."

"OK, then."

"Cody seems to be the most common dissenter," Mark said in the confessional. "At least initially. Really, he doesn't dissent; he's just the slowest to have his opinion switched. I like that in an alliance member, as long as he votes with us."

"So, I know that Noah wants me to get rid of the biggest physical threat," Sammy said in the confessional, "but I'm not that gullible. I know he needs to win the next challenge or get an idol, or the Tripartite Alliance will vote him out. I have to make Bermuda Square crumble." She crushed a can in her hand, making her point. "If I do that, they may not be able to make a unified vote, opening the door for me. All I'll have to do is beat the Tripartite Alliance."

At the base of the Sinaloa Waterfall…

"Welcome to the Sinaloa Waterfall," Alejandro said. "This is the tallest waterfall in Samoa. Your voting booth is behind the waterfall; walk through the water and cast your vote. Get voting."

"Bermuda Square, as a collective, votes for Sammy," Mark, Eva, Sierra, and Cody voted.

"Hm… I guess if I want to topple Bermuda Square, I have to go for Sierra or Cody. I mean, Mark and Eva will not only win at Apehowin Island, but they are much more independent of each other than Sierra and Cody. Sierra and Cody are as close as Katie and Sadie; they're not complete without each other. Mark and Eva? They'll work just fine without each other. So, I have to cast my vote for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Sierra. She's a pretty big physical threat."

"The votes are in!" Alejandro said. "If anyone has the cancellation idol and would like to use it, now would be the time."

"I think I will!" Sammy said.

"Dammit…" Mark said.

"I said take control of the vote!" Cody said.

"Well, I think I know who's going home," Sammy noted.

"The rules of Total Drama state that if someone plays the cancellation idol, any votes cast against the person they play it on do not count," Alejandro said. "This is the cancellation idol. Any votes cast against Sammy will not count. I'll read the votes. First vote is for…

…

...Sammy." A square was drawn around her name. "Does not count. The second vote is for…

…

...Sammy." 2 Xs were drawn next to her name, one on top of the other. "Does not count. The third vote is for…

…

...Sammy." A frowny face was drawn next to her name. "Does not count. The fourth vote is for…

…

...Sammy." Her name was struck through. "Does not count. With only one vote left, we have no votes for anyone. The fifth vote is for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Cody looked nervous, and was clinging to Sierra, who also looked scared, Mark had his eyes closed, fingers crossed, and was biting his cheek, and Eva looked worried, none of them having any idea who would get voted out, but knowing it was one of them.

"...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…58th person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Sierra." A heart was drawn next to her name. "Sierra, with 1 vote against, I'm not sure if it's fair to say this, but the club has spoken."

"NO!" Cody yelled, beginning to tear up, and broke into heavy sobbing. Sammy looked apologetic, and Mark and Eva looked said.

"It's gonna be OK, Cody," Sierra said, kissing Cody on the cheek, smiling. Cody hugged Sierra tighter than she had ever held him, sobbing, not wanting to part with her.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be me…"

"It's not your fault, Cody," Sammy reassured him. "It's mine." Everyone shared in a group hug. "If it makes you feel any better, it was the hardest vote of my life."

"What, not the vote against me?" Eva replied, smiling a bit.

"Heat of the moment."

"That was the point," Mark noted.

"Wow, this is quite emotional!" Alejandro said. Everyone on Blue Square was sobbing.

"This game is rigged to be evil, Sammy," Mark reassured her. "As is Total Drama."

"Very true," Cody replied. Sierra and Eva both nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys," Sammy said, looking a bit more confident.

"Sierra, it might not be over yet," Alejandro reminded her. "Head off to Apehowin Island."

"I'll see you soon, Sierra!" Cody said.

"Win it for us!" Sierra replied.

"You too, Sie," Cody added. Sierra walked off.

"And it's down to 9!" Alejandro said. "The competition is hitting its boiling point! Soon, someone will win the billion dollars! Will Sammy stay in the game? Will Noah outfox the Tripartite Alliance? Will Bermuda Square rise? Who will be the last person sent to Apehowin Island? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	32. E30: The Treasure Map To The Merge

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Heather said. "Bermuda Square was convinced that Trent was the leader of the Tripartite Alliance. Noah forged an alliance, the Outsiders, with Sammy, to throw the challenge, and use her cancellation idol to take out a threat, though they still don't really trust each other. At Apehowin Island, Owen was eliminated by just hundreths of a second! The challenge was a highly physical game of basketball, sorta. Sammy took throwin a challenge to new, far more literal heights, and Orange Delta won, after Beth tore off Sierra's shirt to distract Cody, resulting, somehow, in everyone stripping! After the loss, Bermuda Square debated taking control of the vote themselves, and voting out one of their own to win at Apehowin Island, but instead decided to cast their votes against Sammy, but she used her cancellation idol, and Sierra took the lone vote against. It's down to 9! Will Sammy outfox Bermuda Square? Will Noah outfox the Tripartite Alliance? Will Bermuda Square rise? Who will be the last person sent to Apehowin Island? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"

"So, right now, my game is banking on one of 3 things happening," Sammy said in the confessional. "One, I win the next challenge. Two, I find the cancellation idol or a real immunity idol. Three, Noah finds the cancellation idol or a real immunity idol, and pulls through with his deal. Wait, my plan is banking on Noah? I may have just played myself."

"So, right now, my game is banking on one of 3 things happening," Noah said in the confessional. "One, I win the next challenge. Two, I find the cancellation idol or a real immunity idol. Three, Sammy finds the cancellation idol or a real immunity idol, and pulls through with her deal. And why would Sammy betray me?"

"Why, Sierra, why?" Cody said in the confessional, crying. "Why'd it have to be you?!" Suddenly, his mood changed to anger. "I'm coming for you, Samey! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!"

In 2nd class, with Blue Square…

"Well, at least she can't do any more damage…" Mark said. He was sitting next to Eva on the couch.

"You realize they hid the cancellation idol again, right?" Eva replied. "And remember how quickly you found it on the entire island of Camp Wawanakwa."

"True. We need to distract Sammy so she won't find it."

"Well, I have an idea." Eva pulled out a cancellation idol!

"You found it?"

"No, this is a fake. But if we hide a fake and let Sammy find it, she'll be distracted from looking for the real thing!"

"WOW. That's actually genius. More fakes you make, better chance we have of tricking Sammy. And it's gotta look real."

"Whatever," Cody said, sighing. "It doesn't matter. Sierra's out, so what's going to save me from the Tripartite Alliance?"

"Me and Eva?" Mark replied.

"So? They have 4 votes. There's only 3 of us. We're doomed."

"But Beth's going to turn on them!"

"As if. She was able to float her way to the end of season 2, she'll do the same here. We're doomed."

"Don't say that! You know what I've always been taught? The game ain't over till it's over! There's still time left on that clock, and we're not eliminated yet! WE have 3 votes, and we have the ability to manipulate Noah and Sammy into helping us! Plus, Sierra could win on Apehowin Island, and boom, she's back in the game!"

"That's… that's true! We've got this! I'm not out 'till I'm out! None of us are! Not even Sierra! I will win this, not just for me, but for you, Eva, and most importantly, Sierra! We are Bermuda Square! This is our game! Let's get that money!"

"That's the spirit! Let's go!" Mark high fived Cody. "Besides, Noah said something about the Tripartite Alliance having a plan with Trent."

"What could that possibly mean?" Eva questioned.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. You tell me if you see anything that could help us out. And, obviously, tell me if you find that cancellation idol."

"That was too easy!" Lindsay said in the confessional, with her and Beth sitting on Tyler's lap.

"I know, right?" Beth replied. "We just got rid of Sierra, and we didn't even have to do anything!"

"Yeah, too bad we can't get rid of Mark," Tyler replied. "He's the biggest problem right now. We'll have to fight him at the merge. As long as Sierra doesn't rejoin, we should be alright."

"Really, at this point, I think we can drop the act," Beth replied.

"No, plan with Trent, remember?"

"Oh, yes. I think we're even tricking Bermuda Square with that!"

"Yeah. If we lose, Noah goes next. Then, it's merge time!"

"And if we win, Sammy gets the boot!"

"Actually, you think we should help her find the cancellation idol?" Lindsay mentioned. "Then, if we win, we can get rid of someone in Bermuda Square! Preferably Mark."

"That's not a bad idea!" Tyler replied. "Plus, we can keep it out of Bermuda Square's hands, as well as Noah's."

In 4th class…

Mark hid a fake idol under one of the seats.

"Hey, Mark!" Sammy said. Mark jumped back, releasing his fake idol.

"What's up, Sammy?" Mark replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

"No one is doing 'nothing' in this game."

"True, but I ask the same question to you."

"Looking for the cancellation idol, and I bet you are, too. In fact, I heard a clatter when you jumped out."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mark began looking panicked. Sammy smirked, knowing she had him backed into a corner. "You can look, there's nothing there!"

"Let's have a look, then…" She reached her hand into the area. "Oh, what's this?" She pulled out Mark's fake cancellation idol! "Well, what do we have here?"

"I thought I grabbed that!" Mark jumped to grab it, but missed.

"See ya, sucker!" She ran off.

"She fell for it!" Mark said in the confessional, laughing. "She fucking fell for it! I didn't think she'd be that gullible!"

"That was too easy," Sammy said in the confessional. "I smell something fishy going on here. I don't know what, but I feel like something's up..."

At Amy's house (she was watching on TV…)

"Wow, even I'M not that ruthless!" Amy commented.

The contestants came out to the same beach that was used in the previous episode.

"Welcome back to Samoa!" Heather said. "In today's challenge, Noah will get to do something his girlfriend's sister got to do, before she got eliminated. For today's challenge, you will dive into the water one by one. If you run out of breath, you can come up, and the next player from your team will go. Somewhere in this area is a treasure chest. Inside is a portrait of Alejandro. The first team to have someone bring me that portrait wins immunity. Be warned: there are fake chests, too, some with booby traps, and fake portraits, and if someone from the other team finds the portrait, you can steal it. Pick your order!"

With Blue Square…

"OK, so I do have ONE weakness," Mark said. "I am the worst swimmer ever. I only do backstroke, so I definitely don't dive."

"Literally every challenge until now has been land based…" Eva noted.

"Tell that to Anna," Sammy remarked. "How about me, Eva, Cody, Mark, in that order?"

"Why you first?" Cody questioned.

"10 swim medals, 9 of which were stolen by Amy."

"Yeah, I'm more of a weightlifter," Eva replied. "But I should go first, as a scout, in case the chest is in a small area, since Sammy's smaller than me. Plus, that will give me time to tell Cody the whereabouts of the chest, since he's smaller than both of us."

"Good idea," Mark replied.

"If you're no good at diving, just go down, and quickly come back up, so I can go again."

"Got it."

With Orange Delta…

"OK, who's the best at diving?" Beth questioned.

"Not you; you didn't jump off the cliff in episode 1…" Noah said.

"True…" Tyler replied. "Maybe I should go first! I got this!"

"I'll go second!" Lindsay said.

"Third," Noah said. "Now, if only you HADN'T BACKSTABBED EMMA!"

"Yeah, I'm still pissed," Noah said in the confessional. "Who wouldn't be? THEY BACKSTABBED EMMA!"

"OK, Noah may be a little ticked off at us…" Lindsay said in the confessional.

"Fourth," Trent said, nervously.

"Guess I'm going fifth," Beth said. "I like this order."

"Sure," Trent said.

"Yeah," Lindsay said.

"Mmm-hmm," Noah said.

"Let's do this!" Tyler said.

"OK, I know one thing," Heather said in the confessional, "it's really a sudden death battle between Sammy and Noah. Let's see what happens! Oh yeah, one more thing: I decided to take the liberty of hiding one of Mark's fake idols in one of the fake chests, just to see what will happen."

At the dock…

Eva and Tyler were getting ready to dive.

"Alright!" Heather said. "It's Eva, Sammy, Cody, Mark for Blue Square, and Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Trent, Beth for Orange Delta!" She blew her air horn. "Go!" Eva and Tyler instantly dived into the water. Eva shot towards a structure of rocks, and Tyler went for a coral.

"There's 7 chests in the water," Heather said in the voiceover. "One is in the middle of a rock structure. One is in a fake coral. One is in the dead center, with no cover. One is under the wreckage of a bridge we placed there. One is in a shipwreck. One is floating, tied to a buoy; the rope must be untied to get that one. And the last one is actually buried under the sand on shore. One of these 7 chests has the portrait of Alejandro in it, one has an angry shark, one has a fake Alejandro portrait, one has another empty chest inside, one has one of Mark's fake cancellation idols, one has a portrait of Sierra, and the last one has wooden carvings of the heads of all the eliminated contestants. Sierra painted her portrait, I painted the immunity portrait, and my sister painted the fake portrait. They can go for as long as they stay under the water. If they find the chest on shore, they can dig it up."

In the rock sculpture…

Eva found a chest, but the hole was too small for her to fit through. She went back up, and said "rock structure" in sign language to Sammy. Eva swam back to shore, and Sammy dove in.

In the coral…

Tyler got to the treasure chest in the coral. He opened it, finding a cancellation idol! He put it in his pocket, and swam to shore. As he came up, Lindsay dove in. The treasure chest from the coral floated to shore. "6 chests in play!" Heather announced.

In the rock sculpture…

Sammy squeezed through the hole, and opened the treasure chest. She found a second chest.

"Well, it would make sense that immunity would be double layered!" Sammy said in the confessional.

She opened the second chest, finding that it was empty. "Shit…" she uttered, as she threw the second chest back into the first, and closed it.

"Sabotage!" Sammy said in the confessional. "What? If I go to the merge with the cancellation idol, I might have what it takes to win!"

Sammy swam back to surface, and Cody dived in.

Lindsay swam towards the chest in the dead center. Cody noticed, and charged at the chest. Cody and Lindsay fought over the chest, before Lindsay punched open the chest, pulling out a portrait of Sierra. They both shrugged their shoulders, and swam back to the surface, but Cody held onto it, looking sad.

"Why, Sammy, why?" Cody said in the confessional, crying with the portrait of Sierra. "I just want to feel her embrace again!" He found a rock, and began carving Sierra's face into the side. "I LOVE YOU, SIERRA! Come back, please! Come back, Sierra… come back..." He broke into sobbing again, dropping the rock.

"That oughta mess with his head!" Lindsay said in the confessional.

"You miss her?" Lindsay said, as she and Cody walked onto the beach.

"So much…" Cody replied.

"I guess you wanna pay Sammy back, no?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you throw the challenge? No way Sammy will survive this vote!"

"You're… you're right!" Cody looked angry. "I'll do it!"

"Emotions," Lindsay said in the confessional. "Beautiful, aren't they? Anyway, I want to win, because no matter what happens, it will work in our favor. We're more likely to get Noah's vote than Sammy's vote, since Sammy's such close friends with Mark. And if she gets an immunity idol or cancellation idol, even if we go to bare bones, we have 3 votes to 2!"

Noah and Mark dove in, but Mark couldn't get below the water, and swam back to shore. Eva dived in. Mark scrunched his toes, and felt something. He dug in the sand, finding a treasure chest! He opened it, finding a portrait of Alejandro!

"I've got it!" Mark yelled, running over to Heather.

"Let's see…" Heather said, looking it over. "Nope, this is the fake portrait."

"Dammit…" Mark headed back.

Under the bouy…

Noah found the treasure chest, and began untying it. Eva swam over, and easily shoved him off, throwing him to the surface. She untied the chest, and opened it, only for a shark to pop out. She began beating it up, and threw its body ashore, before coming back up. She noticed Cody sitting on a rock on the shore, with a stick. Trent and Sammy dove in.

"What's up, Cody?" Eva asked.

"Sierra…" Cody replied, sighing. It was revealed that he was drawing Sierra's face in the sand.

In the bridge wreckage…

Trent and Sammy were struggling with each other to get into the wreckage, before Sammy simply kicked Trent in the balls. She easily went through the wreckage, as Trent floated to the top. Beth dived in, and rocketed to the bridge. Sammy found her way to the treasure chest, finding the portrait of Alejandro inside! Beth got to her, and they began wrestling over the portrait. Suddenly, a fish dragged in, swam in a triangle, and grabbed Sammy's swimsuit, dragging her away!

"Seriously?" Sammy said in the confessional, frustrated. "A FISH that's a fan of the Tripartite Alliance?! What the fuck, okay?!"

"Seriously?" Beth said in the confessional, happy. "A FISH that's a fan of the Tripartite Alliance?! What the fuck, that's awesome!"

However, Sammy was able to hold on.

"Someone has the portrait!" Heather yelled. "Everyone in!" Everyone ran for the water, including Cody and Mark. Mark was the last, but a fish swam in a square around him, bit his wrist, and dragged him to the bridge wreck.

"Seriously?" Tyler said in the confessional, frustrated. "A FISH that's a fan of Bermuda Square?! What the fuck, okay?!"

"Seriously?" Mark said in the confessional, happy. "A FISH that's a fan of Bermuda Square?! What the fuck, that's awesome! Yo, fishy!" He waved at the camera, smirking. "You need me to hook you up with someone, you give me a call, alright? Or just drop me a message in a bottle, considering you're a fish." He laughed a bit at his own remark.

Everyone was tangled up in the wrestling for the portrait. Mark began to turn blue, as did Tyler. They both pointed upwards, and the rest of people nodded their heads, and swam to the surface.

"It's mine!" Sammy yelled.

"It's mine!" Beth replied. Cody dipped back down, and it seemed he was going for Beth's legs, but swam between them, and used his head to knock the portrait out of Sammy's hands.

"Revenge is sweet, bitch!" Cody said in the confessional, flipping the double bird to the camera.

Beth tossed the portrait to Lindsay. It was a swimming race, with Lindsay and Eva leading the pack. Eventually…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Someone stood on the beach, holding the Alejandro portrait in front of their face.

"Beth does it!" Heather yelled. "Orange Delta wins!"

"YEAH-HA-HA!" Noah yelled, pumping his fist.

"No…" Mark said, looking like he was about to cry.

"Blue Square, I will see you at elimination," Heather said.

In 2nd class, with Blue Square...

"Hey, Sammy…" a shadowy figure said, lurinking behind Sammy. She nervously turned round, finding…

…

…

…

…

...Tyler!

"Woah, Tyler!" Sammy said, startled. "You scared me there!"

"Yeah, I know," Tyler replied. "Anyway, check out what I found at the challenge!" He pulled out the cancellation idol!

"But that's impossible! I found one in 4th class!"

"Hm… then I guess there are fakes going around. Anyway, if you agree to vote for Mark, I'll give you this probably not fake idol. You don't even have to give me the idol you found."

"I was going to vote for him anyway. Deal." They shook hands, as Tyler handed Sammy the idol.

At the Paia Dwarfs Cave…

"Welcome to the Paia Dwarfs Cave!" Alejandro said. "Go into the caves, and cast your vote."

"Bermuda Square, as a collective, votes for Sammy," Mark and Eva voted.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE, fucks with Sierra. I. VOTE. SAMMY. Goodbye, asshole," Cody voted.

"Mark. We all know why," Sammy voted.

"The votes are in!" Alejandro said. "If anyone has the cancellation idol and would like to play it, now would be the time."

"I ain't done playing just yet," Sammy said. She stood up, and presented Alejandro with one of the fake idols."

"The rules of Total Drama state that if someone plays the cancellation idol, any votes cast against the person they play it on do not count," Alejandro said. "That's in the case of a cancellation idol. This, however, is not a cancellation idol." Alejandro tossed it into the caves. "Any votes cast against Sammy will count."

"So you don't like that one? OK, I have a better one!" He handed her other cancellation idol to Alejandro! "You know, Bermuda Square, you can chase me, but… you know, I'm Sammy. You gotta be quicker than that!"

"Oh shit…" Mark said.

"We could have a problem…" Cody added.

"Unbelievable," Eva said.

"The rules of Total Drama state that if someone plays the cancellation idol, any votes cast against the person they play it on do not count," Alejandro said. "This is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...NOT a cancellation idol, though it has a very striking resemblance. It is a work of art, but it has no value in this game." Sammy gasped, as he threw it into the caves.

"Oh my gosh, you guys freaking got me!" Sammy said.

"Any votes cast against Sammy will still count. Do you have another idol to try?"

"No…" Sammy said, looking down. Mark laughed.

"Ha! She fell for it!" Mark said, smiling.

"Mark, you are a genius!" Cody said. "That was so diabolical, we could easily win!"

"Even I'm impressed with what Mark did!" Alejandro added. "In any case, I'll read the votes. The first vote is for…

…

...Mark." A heart was drawn next to his name. "The second vote is for..

…

...Sammy." A square was drawn around her name, with an X through the left line, causing Cody to tear up, knowing that it symbolized Sierra's elimination.

"It's OK, Cody…" Mark said, rubbing Cody's back.

"The third vote is for…

…

...Sammy." Her name was crossed through. "The fourth vote is for…

…

…

…

...

…" Cody was smirking, Sammy looked defeated, and Mark looked happy. "...

…

…

…

…

…

...59th person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Sammy." "This is for Sierra!" was written below her name. "Sammy, by a 3-1 vote, the club has spoken."

"Dammit, Mark!" Sammy said. "You got me! Screw you!" She smiled a bit. "But I gotta give you credit: that was good! You even tricked the Tripartite Alliance!"

"THEY gave you the second idol?" Mark said.

"Yeah. They said they found it in the challenge!"

"But I didn't hide any of my fakes in the challenge. Unless the Tripartite Alliance lied, or Heather or Alejandro was responsible!"

"My fault," Heather said, raising her hand. "I hid a fake there, just to see what would happen. And I am liking the results!"

"Well, I definitely had fun!" Sammy said. "And I met Vladimir! I know you're watching, hon. Call me! And you guys are warriors! Bermuda Square, I gotta hand it to you; you are probably the toughest group of people that have ever played this game!"

"You too, Sammy!" Mark replied. "You are a survivor, Sammy! You made the final 9! And you still might be back!"

"He's right," Alejandro said. "Everyone to the beach! It's time for the final Apehowin Island duel!"

"Moment of truth…" Cody said.

"Pull it out for me, Emma…" Noah said.

"Come on, Sierra…" Mark said.

"Let's go, Sammy!" Lindsay said.

"That's a whole lotta support for Izzy!" Alejandro commented, sarcastically.

At the beach…

"Izzy, Emma, Sierra, Sammy, come on out!" Heather called. The 4 came out. "Alright, girls, welcome to your final duel. In this duel, each of you will put one foot on a balance beam. On the other side is a vase. You must keep that vase held, because once that vase breaks, so does your chance of rejoining the game and winning the billion dollars. Last person standing rejoins the game at the merge." Izzy, Emma, Sierra, and Sammy all took their spots. "3… 2… 1… go!" All of them pushed down, releasing the hold, starting the challenge. At first, everyone looked fine. Sierra almost lost her balance, but regained. Emma seemed perfectly fine. Sammy looked slightly nervous, but was doing well. Izzy tried to stretch out her leg, but it proved to be too much, as her vase slid down the beam, and fell off. "Izzy is out! It's down to Sierra, Sammy, and Emma." Izzy walked off to the boat.

"Bye, guys!" Izzy said.

"You done good, though," Mark added.

After 1 hour…

Eventually, Emma's vase suddenly dropped!

"What the-?!" Emma exclaimed, as her vase dropped.

"Can't tremble at all!" Heather said. "Emma is out!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Noah yelled.

"It's gonna be OK…" Emma said, hugging Noah. She kissed him on the lips.

"This can't be how it ends!" Naoh exclaimed, sobbing.

"It's not. You may not be in one of those alliances, but you have the brains to power through them, you got that? You DESTROY Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance! Sammy, too, if she wins! Win this for us!"

"I will, Emma! I will!" They kissed again, and Emma walked off.

Sierra and Sammy stared each other down.

"This is for Cody!" Sierra said.

"This is for Vladimir!" Sammy replied.

"Is this a battle of who loves their boyfriend more?" Alejandro questioned.

1 hour and 30 minutes in…

Both Sierra and Sammy were looking tired. Sierra stretched out her leg, but was able to recover. "Sierra manages to stretch without breaking…" Heather said. Suddenly, Sammy's foot began trembling, and suddenly, it fell over!

"NO!" Sammy yelled, as her vase fell to the ground.

"Sierra wins!" Heather yelled. "Sierra is back in the game!"

"YEAH!" Sierra yelled. She ran up to Cody, and buried his head in her breasts, s Cody hugged back, ever so tightly. "I love you so much, Cody…" Sierra said. Cody let out some muffled moans, obviously trying to say "I love you too, Sierra."

"We've done it!" Mark exclaimed. "We've done it! We've done it!"

"Shit, looks like I'm the swing vote…" Noah commented.

"This is intense…" Lindsay commented.

"It's clear that the team mentality is only gone for Noah," Mark said in the confessional. "Noah's the swing vote; he's going to decide who wins. Or, he'll find some way to the final 3. I know that's what he's going to try to do, but I don't know how."

"This is perfect!" Noah said in the confessional. "4 for Bermuda Square, 4 for the Tripartite Alliance! I just need to keep them within 1 vote of each other so they'll vote each other out, and then bam! I'm in the final 3! As long as I don't piss them off."

"This is gonna be interesting," Beth said in the confessional. "Us, the Tripartite Alliance, versus them, Bermuda Square, with a neutral party, Noah, stuck in the middle. We need to get Noah's vote, and then, we win!"

"And we lose Sammy, but get Sierra back!" Heather said. "With the merge, will it be Bermuda Square or the Tripartite Alliance coming out on top? Or will Noah come out and blow everything up? Will 9 prove to be Trent's luck number? Will Mark get his football team that stadium? Will Lindsay finish what she started? Will Eva make the greatest comeback in Total Drama history? Will Beth repeat season 2? Will Cody get the money and the obsessed fangirl? Will Tyler prove to be the greatest athlete in the game? Will Sierra become the greatest ascended fan in Total Drama history? Or, will Noah blindside everyone? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, at the final 9, right here, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	33. Episode 31: Billion Dollar History Class

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Heather said. "It was a challenge to dive into the waters off of Samoa, trying to find a portrait of Alejandro. Mark hid a bunch of fake cancellation idols, which were found. The Tripartite Alliance continued their plan with Trent. We found out that Mark's not very good at swimming, or at least, says him. Lindsay took advantage of Sierra's elimination to convince Cody to throw the challenge, and Orange Delta won, after Tyler found a cancellation idol in one of the chests. Or did he? He gave it to Sammy, who found another cancellation idol earlier, after finding Mark snooping for one. At elimination, Sammy played both cancellation idols, but they were both fake, and with Bermuda Square's 3 votes, she was gone. At Apehowin Island, the players faced off in their final duel. Sierra, Sammy, Izzy, and Emma fought to get back in the game, by balancing a vase over a balance beam. Izzy quickly went down, and Emma's vase suddenly fell. For 2 hours, Sierra and Sammy battled it out, but eventually, Sammy went down, and Sierra made it back. The team stage is over. From this point forward, it is every contestant for themselves. There are 3 factions: Bermuda Square, with Mark, Eva, Sierra, and Cody; the Tripartite Alliance, with Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth, allied with Trent; and the lone wolf, Noah. One of these 9 contestants will be our winner. Welcome to the ultimate battle of wits, determination, treachery, and pure skill. Our contestants will have to use every skill they've seen from 6 seasons of Total Drama if they want to win, and probably even some stuff that's never been seen before. Our final 9 are made of 6 generation 1 contestants: Cody the geek, Eva the female bodybuilder, Lindsay the actress, Tyler the athlete, Beth the nice girl, and Trent the guitar player; one generation 1.5 contestant: Sierra the fangirl; and one generation 4 contestant: Mark the football star. With the merge, will it be Bermuda Square or the Tripartite Alliance coming out on top? Or will Noah come out and blow everything up? Will 9 prove to be Trent's luck number? Will Mark get his football team that stadium? Will Lindsay finish what she started? Will Eva make the greatest comeback in Total Drama history? Will Beth repeat season 2? Will Cody get the money and the obsessed fangirl? Will Tyler prove to be the greatest athlete in the game? Will Sierra become the greatest ascended fan in Total Drama history? Or, will Noah blindside everyone? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

"Well, this is it," Noah said in the confessional. "Right now, the war is between the Tripartite Alliance and Bermuda Square. I need to use that crossfire to my advantage. They hate each other so much, I can easily power through the rip! Right to my money!"

"Woo!" Mark said in the confessional. "Final 9! But really, it's final 3 action at this point. Bermuda Square vs the Tripartite Alliance vs Noah."

"This is it!" Beth said in the confessional. "The final battle! We get Noah's vote, we win this whole thing!"

In 2nd class, with Bermuda Square…

"So, this is it, huh?" Cody said.

"Yeah," Sierra noted. "We have one final battle to win: get Noah's vote. Do that, we win."

"Not quite," Cody counted. "Do that, the Tripartite alliance will be whittled down to 3. 3+1=4. Noah will know this too, and he'll know that if he can force a tie, he can whittle the numbers even further, and allow himself to choose weaker opponents for the final few. And we have the stronger players, so who's he going to go after? You guessed it: Mark and Eva. My guess is that the pecking order is Mark, Lindsay, Eva."

"You realize, though, that he can't even pick his pecking order, right?" Eva noted. "If he wants the votes, he needs to vote with the rest of the alliance. Basically, he's got no choice but to float."

"Yeah, but he's got no jury to face," Mark noted. "Unlike _Big House_. So, floating's a valid strategy, if you're good enough at challenges."

"You realize that in that show, if you float, you'll be evicted in 10 seconds, right?" Eva replied.

"Yeah, the format of that one doesn't allow floating."

"Still, the Tripartite Alliance is coming for you first, Mark!" Sierra noted. "And I know Beth intends to vote with them until she can backstab them, if she even decides to backstab!"

"True," Mark replied. "Either me or Eva. And frankly, I think it's me. That cancellation idol could be deadly at this point."

"I know that as much as anyone does."

"You're wrong," Heather said. "The cancellation idol is out of play. There are no idols left. Good luck! Oh yeah, we'll send your fakes back home to you, Mark."

"Good. I wanna sell that shit as souvenirs. All but two. The two Sammy played. I will wear it as a good luck charm, and give the other to Eva."

"Anyway, how are we possibly going to get Noah's vote?" Cody said. "You know as well as I do that he sees us as stronger than the Tripartite Alliance!"

"Then we need to win the social game. Get him to like us, connect with him. After all, the Tripartite Alliance was responsible for Emma getting voted out."

"But it was either her or Noah!" Eva protested.

"Noah doesn't know that," Cody replied. "He thinks that Trent was on the outer circle. And he may well have rightly been. If we treat him as part of their sphere of influence while talking to Noah, we'll get his vote."

"But we need to keep our story standing for a vote against Trent!" Sierra added.

"I've got this," Mark said. "I'll treat Trent as the ringmaster. Besides, it makes the most sense, no?"

"True, I guess…" Cody replied.

"Something tells me that Cody doesn't think Trent's the leader of the Tripartite alliance," Mark said in the confessional. "Does he know something I don't know? I fear to think that he may be trying to backstab me and Eva, but how could he possibly pull it off?"

In 1st class, with the Tripartite Alliance and Noah…

"So, we need to get Noah's vote to win," Lindsay said, with Beth, Tyler, and Trent sitting around her. "Otherwise, Bermuda Square is going to pick us off! One by one by one by one."

"But how can we possibly get Noah's vote?" Trent questioned.

"We need to prove that Bermuda Square is a threat," Beth said. "After all, he's either voting against them, or against us. If he votes against them, we win. And after all, they have Mark and Eva. Does he really think that we'd be any tougher than Mark and Eva?"

"True," Tyler noted. "But he knows I'm not what he thought I was initially; I'm actually a force to be reckoned with. But as long as he thinks that Mark's tougher than me, he'll go for Mark."

"You realize that no matter who he votes for, he'll switch sides at the next vote, right?" Beth replied. "It's only logical. Think for a second: he's the swing vote. He knows that if we vote against each other, he'll be safe until the power becomes unbalanced. And voting him out? Suicide! It would put the whole game down to one tiebreaker challenge; and none of us want that!"

"Not if we have more than Bermuda Square," Trent replied. "We have 4, Bermuda Square has 3, we vote for Noah, Noah votes for someone on Bermuda Square, we have 4 votes against Noah, Bermuda Square has 3 votes against us, and then we win, 4 votes to 3!"

"Wrong again," Lindsay said. "If we have more, Noah will inevitably vote with Bermuda Square. It would just be a 4-4 vote: 4 votes against one of our own, and 4 votes against Noah. And Noah is not a threat."

"Well, we can still vote out Mark or Eva," Lindsay replied. "We target Mark, and if Mark wins immunity, we vote out Eva!"

"Actually," Trent said, "perhaps we shouldn't go for the big guns just yet. We need to make them fall apart, so they can't vote together!"

"How?" Tyler asked.

"Eliminate Cody. It'll make Sierra go crazy, and we can take advantage of that!"

"Trent, you're a genius!" Beth said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I know I have to get in for the ride with these guys to beat out Bermuda Square," Trent said in the confessional. "Me go up against Mark and Eva? No thank you! Hopefully, I can win 3 challenges against these guys."

"I'll go talk to him," Lindsay said.

"Do whatever you gotta do to get his vote," Tyler said. "WHATEVER. IT. TAKES."

"Got it."

At the other end of the cabin…

"Hey, Noah!" Lindsay said.

"What do you want?" Noah replied.

"Aw, are you all sad over Emma's elimination?"

"Yeah, an elimination that YOU CAUSED!"

"What? No! Trent told me that Emma was a threat, so I had to blindside her, and- oh, shit, I've been played by Trent!"

"Wow…"

"In any case, you wanna beat Trent?"

"Yeah! But I also want that money."

"Well, if you want the money, you'll need to beat Mark and Eva. And beat them physically? I don't think so. But if we get rid of Cody, their alliance will crumble under its own weight! Vote with us at the next elimination, so we can keep you safe from Bermuda Square!"

"While I appreciate the offer, I'm voting for myself. I'm going to be neutral."

"Neutrality's only going to let Bermuda Square win, you know. And do you really want to go against that?"

"Look, there's too many of you right now. I'll help you get rid of Mark later, OK?"

"By then, it'll be too late, and Mark will destroy you!"

"Hm… no, if I do that, that'll only cause Eva to flip out. Look, if you were in my position, you'd do the same thing. I'm just trying to step aside and let you two fight it out until the final 3, you know?"

"Suit yourself, but you're making a mistake. We're voting for Cody, Sierra if he wins immunity, so we can make that alliance crumble." She picked up, and crushed a coin to prove her point.

"OK, thanks." Lindsay walked away

"I need to float for now," Noah said in the confessional. "Right now, I'm not in power; I have to go with who the alliances get rid of. Hopefully, I can beat my opposition in the finals."

Mark walked up.

"Wassup, Noah?" Mark said.

"Hey, Mark!" Noah replied.

"Listen, man, you're the swing vote, you know that?"

"Yeah. And I have a strategy to make it to the end."

"Awesome. Hey, listen; you know the Tripartite Alliance got Emma eliminated, right? So, Beth just ratted out Trent for playing them!"

"Why would Beth do that?"

"She figured that Lindsay and Tyler would vote her out or some shit. Anyway, I hope you'll vote with us; we're gunning for Trent."

"Alright, man, but I'm going neutral, alright? I don't want to pick sides this early on, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, that makes sense. I mean, I know that if we get your vote now, you'll vote against us later, huh?"

"Well, you've found my strategy. Anyway, little tip: the Tripartite Alliance's going after Cody or Sierra, with Cody as the prime target. They want to make your alliance crumble."

"Thanks, man!"

"I've got to improve my likability from both of these alliances," Noah said in the confessional, "so they'll take me to the final 2. I don't intend to even try at the final 3 immunity challenge, so I don't look like a threat, and leave it to Bermuda Square and the Tripartite alliance to duke it out."

Noah passed a note to Lindsay, before walking off.

"What's this?" Lindsay said. She was sitting alone. " _Bermuda Square is targeting Trent. -Noah._ " She smirked, knowing her plan had worked.

"It's working!" Lindsay said in the confessional, laughing maniacally.

The plane landed in Hollywood, CA.

"Welcome to the Hollywood!" Heather said. The contestants were outside a TV studio. "This is the capital of movies and TV shows in the US, and the home of your next challenge. Today's challenge is about how well you know the eliminated contestants, and what they think about the game, and about you. In part 1 of the challenge, I'll give you a statement from one of the eliminated contestants, including me and Alejandro, and give you 3 options for how they filled in the blank. If you get it right, you advance to the second part of the challenge. The last person to get it right is out. If everyone gets it right, no one advances, and I will ask another question. In the second part of the challenge, you'll compete in Total Drama tic-tac-toe, here, at the former studio of Hollywood Squares. To gain a square, you'll need to correctly answer a question about something an eliminated contestant said. You'll be given a statement by one of 9 Total Drama fans, and you need to correctly either agree or disagree. Get it right, and you get the square. Get it wrong, and your opponent gets the square. First to get 3 in a row horizontally, diagonally, or vertically wins. Also, so there's no ties, getting any 5 squares will also give you the win. It's a single elimination bracket. The winner wins immunity and first class for themselves and anyone they want to take with them."

"OK, here's the deal," Noah said in the confessional. "According to the rules of Total Drama, I'm allowed to vote for myself, but not for any immune contestant. That second part was only implemented after Cody kept voting for Sierra when she was immune in season 3; before then, such votes just wouldn't count, as if negated by a cancellation idol or immunity idol. Now, if you vote against an immune contestant, you will be forced to vote again. If I win, I'm immune, obviously, so I can't vote for myself, but I need to vote for myself so I can stay neutral between Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance. And if I give my immunity away, it either has to go to a member of Bermuda Square or the Tripartite Alliance, so neutrality broken! Even voting for a non-target could give me problems later on, since both of them are trying to figure out what the other alliance is up to with me, so they can counter. Unlike Cody, I don't want a bunch of fangirls dogpiling me, and I definitely don't want these guys dogpiling me, or just straight-up blindsiding me. It's too early for me to take any sides. So, I vote for myself, the Tripartite Alliance gets 4 votes against someone in Bermuda Square, Bermuda Square gets 4 votes against someone in the Tripartite Alliance, I vote for myself, 4-4-1 vote, tiebreaker, and the chips fall as they may. Then, I give a 4th vote to the weaker alliance after the tiebreaker, and hope that the 4th vote for the alliance that wins the tiebreaker loses the tiebreaker later. Then I repeat the process until it's me, 1 person in Bermuda Square, and 1 person in the Tripartite Alliance, and try to weave my way through the final 3, and hope I can win the final challenge. I'll only go after immunity at the final 4. The only problem is that, if I want to get out, I need to know what the answer is more than anyone else, because one right answer on my part can ruin the entire plan, since it'll probably be harder to throw the tic tac toe portion.. And the funny thing is, to get the question wrong, you actually need to know the right answer. Otherwise, I get it right, and bam! I'm thrown into the playoffs!"

"OK, everyone to your podium!" Heather said. All the contestants went to a podium. "Tobias said, 'my biggest mistake in this game was _.' Was it: A: trusting Noah; B: trusting Mark; or C: creating the Anti-Manipulator Alliance?" Mark locked in B, Sierra locked in A, Cody locked in A, Eva locked in B, Trent locked in B, Lindsay locked in B, Tyler locked in B, Beth locked in B, and Noah locked in C. "Alright, let's see what Tobias said."

"I know that the Anti-Manipulator Alliance was Tobias' pride and joy," Noah said in the confessional. "No way he'd call it a mistake!"

"I guess my biggest mistake in the game was…" Tobias said in the confessional, "...trusting Mark. I mean, he was a newbie, and I knew him to be a manipulator! Of course he'd go after my alliance!"

"The correct answer was B!" Heather said. "Trusting Mark. How does that make you feel?"

"Totally get where he's coming from," Mark replied. "I mean, I said B, so I expected this."

"Noah, why'd you say it was making the alliance?"

"Actually, I'm trying to throw this," Noah replied, "so I can stay neutral and vote for myself. Thanks for voting for Sierra all those times, Cody!"

"Shut up!" Cody and Sierra said at the same time.

"Eva, you're basically calling Mark untrustworthy!" Heather said. "Your own boyfriend!"

"Not to me he isn't," Eva replied. "I mean, he's just playing the game, in excellent fashion, I might add."

"In any case, Mark, Eva, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, you are through. Sierra, Cody, Noah, one of you will not make it to the second round. And we now know that Noah is trying to throw it. Anyway, next question: Rodney said: 'the most romantic couple still in the game is _ and _.' Did he say: A: Mark and Eva; B: Sierra and Cody; C: Lindsay and Tyler?"

"This could be hard…" Noah said under his breath.

Sierra locked in B, Cody locked in B, Noah locked in C. "Let's see what Rodney said."

"The most romantic couple still in the game is…" Rodney began, "I gotta say Sierra and Cody. They're so close! It's adorable!"

"Awe!" Sierra and Cody said at the same time, hugging.

"Yes…" Noah said, quietly.

"Sierra, Cody, you got it right. Noah, you've been eliminated from the challenge."

"Good," Noah replied. "Now I can't get immunity, so I can stay neutral."

"He's pulling a Belgium!" Tyler joked.

"More like a Switzerland," Mark replied. "His neutrality is a strategy. He's on both our sides, yet neither of our sides."

"It could work really well or really badly," Cody replied.

"Alright, we'll draw for spots. In Hollywood Squares, in the bonus round, you'd try to pick the correct key to open a box or start a car to win a prize. Here, you're picking keys to determine your bracket. In here are 2 blue keys, 2 red keys, 2 green keys, and 2 yellow keys. The players with similar colored keys will go up against each other. Winner of the blue game plays the winner of the red game, and the winner of the green game plays the winner of the yellow game. Winners of those games go head to head for immunity. Pick a key." Cody and Mark got red keys, Lindsay and Sierra got blue keys, Tyler and Eva got green keys, and Beth and Trent got yellow keys. "Alright, Cody, Mark, we'll start with you. One more thing: the winner of immunity also wins a reward. How about a trip to Jamaica?" The contestants clapped upon hearing the news. Noah shrugged his shoulders. "If you win immunity, you'll win a trip for 4 to Jamaica."

"Right now, it doesn't even matter who wins immunity," Mark said in the confessional. "If Noah doesn't need immunity, these challenges are basically meaningless, since 4 people can't win immunity. Well, other than the fact that it helps us gauge how good the other players are, and gives us a chance to figure out who they're going after next. We just need to find a way to use the immunity as a weapon to our advantage. We can't gift it to Noah for his vote, since he wants to stay neutral, but we could do so later on. But if there's rewards like this coming out at challenges, then we've got reason to win!"

 **A/N: Yes, this is 100% based off of Hollywood Squares, or Hip Hop Squares, as it's known now. I dunno if you've seen that show, but it's pretty funny. I haven't seen the new Hip Hop squares, but I know that the older Hollywood Squares is quite funny. The 9 people in the board are the first 9 people who favorited 60 Club. Thanks for your support, y'all! We're in the home stretch; the merge! And mattafat, as the most recognizable to me (for one reason or another; probably giving me 2 challenge ideas, and very first to favorite), you get to be the center square. Anyway, be warned: I could get their thoughts entirely wrong; I'm working off the info on their profile, and most have basically none. It would take too long for me to ask them all these questions; if I did so, they'd get annoyed, and this chapter would take at least a month to come out! So, forgive me if you thought something else, you lucky 9.**

At the set...

"Welcome to Total Drama Squares!" Heather said. "We're playing with statements from the eliminated contestants here as these 8 contestants try to win immunity, and a trip to Jamaica!" The crowd cheered. "This studio is packed to the brim with Total Drama fans, and 9 special fans are here in the board. Let's meet 'em! We have jg75060, LogBook27062000, candy splatter, ThatGirlQuint, TDSolangelo, a-lover-of-many-fandoms, dischead, and spartan120, and in the center square, mattafat!"

 **A/N: So we're clear, here's the setup (with shortened names for some):**

 **jg75060 | LogBook | candy splatter**

 **ThatGirlQuint | mattafat | TDSolangelo**

 **a-lover-of-fandoms | dischead | spartan120**

 **When I show you the board, it will be like this, but with X or O for the claimed spaces, instead of the fan in the square.**

"Alright, so, let's meet our challengers," Heather said. "At X, we have Mark, and at circle, Cody!" The crowd applauded. "Right, let's get to to it. I'll ask a toss-up question, and whoever buzzes in first and gets it has the right to go first. Get it wrong, your opponent goes first. Whose behavior did Max say he was most shocked by in this game?" Mark buzzed in. "Mark?"

"I'll say Lindsay's," Mark replied.

"Let's see!"

"Whose behavior shocked me the most?" Max said in the confessional. "Beth. That girl is not what comes to mind when you say evil, and now, she's one of the deadliest players in the game!"

"Well, they're not that far apart," Heather said. "But, Cody, that means you get to go first. Pick a fan!"

"Let's get this started. mattafat, what did Josee say was Mark's worst mistake so far?"

"Targeting DJ!" mattafat replied, smiling. There was some laughter.

"Well, it was my most defining move," Mark replied.

"No, actually, it was getting Eva targeted to blindside Kitty, exposing Bermuda Square's true nature."

"Agree or disagree, Cody?" Heather asked.

"I'll disagree on that one," Cody replied.

"Let's see what Josee said!"

"Mark's worst mistake so far?" Josee said in the confessional. "I'll say… Not taking out anyone on the Screaming Gophers Mk III. If he got rid of Geoff or Bridgette, he could have had a better game. Plus, it put his head out of the game for the entire 5 team stage!"

"Well, I didn't think of it that way!" Mark replied.

"And Cody was able to propose to Sierra!" ThatGirlQuint said. "Eeeee!"

"Take notes, all you boys trying to propose to your girls!" Cody replied. "Especially if you're a nerd like me!"

"Well, Mark, you have the center square," Heather said.

 **A/N: Current board:**

 **jg75060 | LogBook | candy splatter**

 **ThatGirlQuint | X (Mark) | TDSolangelo**

 **a-lover-of-fandoms | dischead | spartan120**

"Where would you like to go, Mark?" Heather asked.

"ThatGirlQuint!" Mark replied.

"OK, ThatGirlQuint, besides her getting back together with Trent, what did Gwen say was her favorite moment on the show?"

"Her blindside, obviously!" There was laughter.

"She's not THAT goth!" candy splatter replied.

"Could be believable if it was Crimson or Ennui, though!" dischead remarked. There was more laughter.

"Anyway, I'll say she actually said that it was Cody proposing to Sierra. She actually thinks highly of Cody, and after experiencing his obsession firsthand, I'm sure she was happy to see him get with a fangirl."

"I'll agree," Mark replied.

"Let's see what Gwen said!" Heather said.

"Other than getting back with Trent?" Gwen said in the confessional. "I guess my favorite moment was… seeing Cody and Sierra get engaged. I like Cody, as a friend, and seeing him get to spend the rest of his life with a girl that just loves him so much? Amazing. He's an awesome guy, and knowing what he's like in love, Sierra's just the perfect girl for him. No way they divorce." She smiled. "Plus, if I feel like being selfish, this means, no more crushing on me! Cody, you're an awesome guy, and you deserve a girl like Sierra. Mark, you're smart, and you know what goes together."

"And Mark gets it!" Heather said.

"Wow, Gwen!" Cody said, happily surprised. "Didn't think you'd like that!"

"She's really not a goth," Mark said. "Or, at least, she's a soft goth. But when you throw love into the equation, she's a ray of sunshine!"

"True, though," Heather said. "I can't really call her weird after seeing Crimson and Ennui."

"Weird is awesome!"

 **A/N: Current board:**

 **jg75060 | LogBook | candy splatter**

 **X (Mark) | X (Mark) | TDSolangelo**

 **a-lover-of-fandoms | dischead | spartan120**

"Where will you go, Cody?" Heather asked.

"TDSolangelo for the block!" Cody replied. "The trip to Jamaica is mine!"

"OK, TDSolangelo, who, besides Noah, did Emma say was the smartest one still in the game?"

"Still Noah!" TDSolangelo replied. "Screw your rules, it's Noah!" The crowd laughed.

"That sounds like Emma, though!" spartan120 remarked.

"Anyway, I'll say Mark."

"Agree or disagree, Cody?"

"Disagree," Cody replied.

"Let's see what Emma said!"

"Smartest other than Noah?" Emma said in the confessional. "What, you wanted this to not be obvious? Guess I gotta give you credit for that. Anyway, I say Cody. He and Noah are both nerds, so yeah, I'll go with Cody. Mark's the best strategist, but Cody's more logical."

"And Cody gets the block!" Heather said.

"Well, at least she gives me credit where it's due!" Mark said.

 **A/N: Current board:**

 **jg75060 | LogBook | candy splatter**

 **X (Mark) | X (Mark) | O (Cody)**

 **a-lover-of-fandoms | dischead | spartan120**

"Your turn, Mark!" Heather said.

"Mmm… jg75060 for the double."

"jg75060 for the double! Who did Raaheel say is the most ruthless player still in the game?"

"Noah!" jg75060 replied, inciting some laughter. "No, I'll say it's… mmm… Mark!"

"Disagree," Mark said. "It's Trent, no doubt." The crowd gasped.

"That crowd knew something I didn't…" Mark said in the confessional.

"Let's see what Raaheel said!" Heather said.

"The most ruthless player in the game is…" Raaheel said in the confessional. "...gotta be Lindsay! Damn actress!"

"I'm beginning to think the Trent theory might be wrong," Mark remarked.

"Well, you picked right, but for the wrong reason," Heather said. "But in this challenge, reason doesn't matter. You got the square!"

 **A/N: Current board:**

 **X (Mark) | LogBook | candy splatter**

 **X (Mark) | X (Mark) | O (Cody)**

 **a-lover-of-fandoms | dischead | spartan120**

"Cody, where will you go?" Heather asked.

"Spartan120 for the block," Cody replied.

"OK, Spartan120, for the block! Who did Kim say was the most surprising couple to hook up in the game?"

"Noah and Trent!" spartan120 replied, inciting laughter.

"You are one person away from getting all the NoCo shippers to freak…" ThatGirlQuint remarked, causing laughter. Cody gave ThatGirlQuint a glare, causing more laughter.

"Anyway, I say Cody and Sierra," spartan120 said.

"Disagree," Cody replied.

"Let's see what Kim said!" Heather said.

"Most surprising couple?" Kim said in the confessional. "Easy… Mark and Eva. Who woulda thought Eva'd find love?"

"Well, not unlike Noah and Emma!" LogBook27062000 remarked.

"Cody gets the block!" Heather said.

 **A/N: Current board:**

 **X (Mark) | LogBook | candy splatter**

 **X (Mark) | X (Mark) | O (Cody)**

 **a-lover-of-fandoms | dischead | O (Cody)**

"Mark, you have a choice to make," Heather said. "You could go for the win with a-lover-of-many-fandoms, but if you're wrong, Cody doubles. Or, you can try to block with candy splatter, but if Cody blocks you, dischead becomes a victory square. Or do something completely unexpected, ad got for LogBook27062000 or dischead."

"Always gotta take the risk in this game," Mark replied. "A-lover-of-many-fandoms for the win!"

"For the win! A-lover-of-many-fandoms, what did Chris say was the driving force of the season?'

"His looks!" a-lover-of-many-fandoms replied, causing some laughter.

"Among the contestants!"

"It's sad when the zinger becomes believable…" mattafat remarked.

"Anyway, definitely the alliances," a-lover-of-many-fandoms said. "Lots of new strategies came into play this season, and look what it's come down to!"

"Gonna agree on that one."

"Let's see what Chris said!" Heather said.

"The driving force of this season among the contestants has got to be…" Chris said. "...the new strategies and alliances. Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance have created superalliances, and the inner circle of Orange Delta totally changed the way alliances will work from now on. I love this new style of gameplay; it encourages so much more stuff! I love it!"

"And Mark gets the square! Mark wins!" Heather said. A huge cheer was let out. "Cody, unfortunately, you've been eliminated from the challenge. Mark, head backstage. You'll play the winner of the match between Sierra and Lindsay. Sierra, Lindsay, come on out!" Sierra and Lindsay came onto the stage, Sierra at X, Lindsay at O.

"Alright, we've got Sierra and Lindsay playing our next game!" Heather said. "I'll ask a toss up. What did Anna say was the flashiest move pulled off so far?" Sierra quickly buzzed in. "Sierra?"

"Mark blindsiding Kitty," Sierra said.

"Let's see what Anna said."

"So, we're looking for a flashy move?" Anna said in the confessional. "Definitely Kitty getting blindsided. Required some amazing execution by Bermuda Square, no? Had to lose the challenge, and guarantee that the votes would be for Eva, and not someone else. Not to mention make sure it wasn't obvious. Using her personality to their advantage just makes it a great flashy move, and totally changes up the game."

"And Sierra gets it!" Heather said. "Pick a square."

"Going center! mattafat!"

"No surprise here. mattafat, who did Liam say would be the first to risk their lives over something trivial, out of the final 9?"

"Noah, duh!" mattafat replied, inciting some laughter.

"Disagree!" jg75060, LogBook27062000, candy splatter, ThatGirlQuint, TDSolangelo,

a-lover-of-many-fandoms, dischead, spartan120, Heather, Sierra, and Lindsay all said at the same time, causing the entire studio to break into laughter.

"Everyone gets the square!" Heather yelled, throwing away the card. "Game over! mattafat wins immunity!"

"Actually, I'll go with the football player, Mark," mattafat said.

"Disagree," Sierra replied.

"Let's see what Liam said!" Heather said.

"Risking their lives over something trivial?" Liam said in the confessional. "I'd say  
Eva. She knows she can force her way out of most situations, but when she wants something…"

"Sierra gets the square!"

 **A/N: Current board:**

 **jg75060 | LogBook | candy splatter**

 **ThatGirlQuint | X (Sierra) | TDSolangelo**

 **a-lover-of-fandoms | dischead | spartan120**

"Lindsay, where will you go?" Heather asked.

"candy splatter, please!" Lindsay replied.

"I actually have no idea what the eliminated contestants think," Lindsay said in the confessional. "But do you know who does? Beth. So, I'm not too worried about this, but if I can take out Sierra, all the better!"

"OK, candy splatter," Heather said, "what did Kitty say was the most defining moment of the Tripartite Alliance?"

"Mmm… I'll say blindsiding Emma!" candy splatter replied.

"Disagree," Lindsay replied.

"OK, let's see what Kitty said!"

"The most defining moment of the Tripartite Alliance?" Kitty said in the confessional. "I guess that would be blindsiding Emma. Dammit, Lindsay, you bombshell blonde!"

"And Sierra gets the square!" Heather said.

 **A/N: Current board:**

 **jg75060 | LogBook | X (Sierra)**

 **ThatGirlQuint | X (Sierra) | TDSolangelo**

 **a-lover-of-fandoms | dischead | spartan120**

"a-lover-of-many-fandoms for the win!" Sierra said.

"Obvious choice!" Heather said. "a-lover-of-many-fandoms, who did Alejandro say most deserves to win the game out of the final 9?"

"Probably Lindsay," a-lover-of-many-fandoms replied.

"I'll disagree," Sierra replied.

"Hey!" Lindsay said.

"This is from Alejandro's view, you know," Sierra said. "And we made some pretty flashy moves."

"Let's see what Alejandro said!"

"The most deserving player is…" Alejandro said in the confessional. "...Mark. He's pulled off some awesome moves."

"Sierra wins the square, Sierra wins the game!" Heather said. The crowd applauded. "Lindsay, you've been eliminated."

"This challenge, and all further challenges until one of us is whittled down to 1," Lindsay said in the confessional, "is purely to assert dominance. I guess you can also use immunity to save the weakest player in your alliance from playing in the tiebreaker, so I'm thinking that someone might make the bold move of giving away immunity, something no one has done before."

This is taking too long, no? Anyway, Beth beat Trent, and Tyler beat Eva. Mark beat Sierra, and Beth beat Tyler. So, the finals are between Mark and Beth.

"Alright, for immunity!" Heather said. "It is Mark vs Beth! Mark at X, Beth at O! I'll ask a toss up. Who did Amy say is the biggest jerk out of the final 9?" Mark buzzed in. "Mark."

"Me," Mark replied.

"Well, you did smack DJ!" mattafat remarked. The crowd laughed a bit.

"Man, I'm just trying to win a billion bucks!"

"Aren't you just going to split it with your alliance?" ThatGirlQuint questioned. "Or did you LIE?!"

"I meant for the alliance!" Mark said, defensively.

"Let's see what Amy said!" Heather said.

"The biggest jerk still in the game is…" Amy said in the confessional. "...Beth. She's lying so much, backstabbing, evil, manipulating- ugh! I can't say I wouldn't play the game in somewhat the same way, but still. I know Mark would think it was me, but I'm trying to make up with Sammy, and frankly, Vladimir's a good guy! Besides, he got Cody and Sierra, Gwen and Trent, Sky and Dave, Sammy and Vladimir, and Kitty and Liam together. Dude's just playing a game, though he did get a little pissed off at me. Hey, I'm not like that anymore! But Beth is a lying, backstabbing, scheming bitch, using the cover of so many seasons. But damn, she's good! And besides, she's probably just playing the game as much as Mark's just playing the game, you know?"

"WOW," Mark said. The crowd gasped.

"That's a shocker," LogBook27062000 said.

"What the fuck!" candy splatter exclaimed.

"Well, that means, Beth, start us off!" Heather said.

"mattafat, of course!" Beth replied.

"Alright, mattafat, who did Liam say he wants to see win the billion?"

"Himself!" mattafat replied, inciting some laughter.

"I'd like to see myself win, too!" dischead mentioned.

"No! No money for you!" Heather said quickly.

"Imma go with Noah," mattafat said. "He's his girlfriend's sister's boyfriend, yunno?"

"Agree," Beth said.

"Let's see what Liam said!" Heather said.

"Since Emma's out of the game," Liam said in the confessional, "I'm rooting for her boyfriend, Noah. I mean, if things go well, he's gonna be my brother in law in a few years, so…"

"Trying to mooch off his cash?" Beth questioned.

"Awe!" Mark said.

"Must you gush over every little act of PDA?!" spartan120 questioned.

"YES," Mark replied.

"Beth gets the square!"

 **A/N: Current board:**

 **jg75060 | LogBook | candy splatter**

 **ThatGirlQuint | O (Beth) | TDSolangelo**

 **a-lover-of-fandoms | dischead | spartan120**

"Mark, where will you go?"

"How about a-lover-of-many-fandoms?"

"a-lover-of-many-fandoms, what did Brick say was the most defining challenge of the season?"

"The no-immunity vote!" a-lover-of-many-fandoms replied, inciting some laughter. "No, the super physical game of basketball from episode 29. We got to see a pure battle between the Tripartite Alliance and Bermuda Square, and Sammy and Noah playing on the side."

"Agree," Mark replied.

"Let's see what Brick said!" Heather said.

"The most defining moment of the season was…" Brick said in the confessional. "...the Schmergen Brawl challenge from episode 29. We got to see a pure battle between the Tripartite Alliance and Bermuda Square, and Sammy and Noah playing on the side."

"Word for word!" Mark said.

"And Mark gets the square!" Heather said.

 **A/N: Current board:**

 **jg75060 | LogBook | candy splatter**

 **ThatGirlQuint | O (Beth) | TDSolangelo**

 **X (Mark) | dischead | spartan120**

"Beth, where are we going?" Heather asked.

"TDSolangelo!" Beth replied.

"OK, TDSolangelo, what did Sammy say was her biggest mistake?"

"Mmm…" TDSolangelo replied, "...Not playing the cancellation idol on Chef in episode 27."

"Disagree," Beth replied.

"Let's see what Sammy said!" Heather said.

"What was my biggest mistake?" Sammy said in the confessional. "I guess… voting out Sierra. Lindsay used that to her advantage to get rid of me, get Cody to throw the challenge, knowing that I'd be more likely to side with Bermuda Square, so Noah could be the swing vote."

"Cody threw the challenge?!" Mark said.

"Shocker, huh?" Beth remarked.

"This changes nothing."

"Except that Beth gets the square!" Heather said

 **A/N: Current board:**

 **jg75060 | LogBook | candy splatter**

 **ThatGirlQuint | O (Beth) | O (Beth)**

 **X (Mark) | dischead | spartan120**

"Where will you go, Mark?" Heather asked.

"ThatGirlQuint for the block!" Mark replied.

"OK! For the block! ThatGirlQuint, who did Jo say was the most athletic out of the final 9?"

"Noah!" ThatGirlQuint replied, throwing her arms to the side, earning some laughter.

"Strong as a nerd!" mattafat remarked, earning more laughter.

"Anyway, I say Mark," ThatGirlQuint said.

"Disgree," Mark said. The was some "oh"s from the crowd.

"Let's see what Jo said!" Heather said.

"The most athletic of the bunch is…" Jo said in the confessional. "...Eva. Girl's stronger than anyone I've ever seen! She's conniving. Mean. Deceitful. My kind of competitor! She even has the dominant role in her relationship. WITH A FOOTBALL STAR. Well done, Eva. I like your style."

Mark smirked. "Mmm-hmm."

"Mark gets the square!" Heather said.

 **A/N: Current board:**

 **jg75060 | LogBook | candy splatter**

 **X (Mark) | O (Beth) | O (Beth)**

 **X (Mark) | dischead | spartan120**

"Where to, Beth?" Heather asked.

"jg75060 for the block!"

"OK, jg75060! What did Kim say was the moment that was the most humiliating for her?"

"Gonna go with her getting outfoxed by Liam," jg75060.

"Agree," Beth replied.

"Let's see what Kim said!" Heather said.

"My most embarrassing moment?" Kim said in the confessional. "The Second Order of the Fallen Star managing to take me down. Dammit, Liam!'

"Close enough, we'll give it to you!" Heather said.

 **A/N: Current board:**

 **O (Beth) | LogBook | candy splatter**

 **X (Mark) | O (Beth) | O (Beth)**

 **X (Mark) | dischead | spartan120**

"Where will we go next, Mark?" Heather said.

"spartan120 for the block!" Mark replied.

"For the block! spartan120, who did Jasmine say, out of the final 9, does not deserve to be here?"

"I'll say Trent," spartan120 replied.

"Agree," Mark said.

"Let's see what Jasmine said!" Heather said.

"The person that doesn't deserve to be in the final 9 is…" Jasmine said in the confessional. "...Trent. Sorry, but I gotta say, the Tripartite Alliance dragged you there!"

"Mark gets the square!" Heather said.

 **A/N: Current board:**

 **O (Beth) | LogBook | candy splatter**

 **X (Mark) | O (Beth) | O (Beth)**

 **X (Mark) | dischead | X (Mark)**

"Where to, Beth?" Heather asked.

"dischead for the block!" Beth replied.

"For the block! dischead, who, out of the final 9, did Vladimir say has the strongest strategy?"

"Gotta be Mark," dischead replied.

"Mmm-hmm!" Mark replied, smirking, and bobbing his head, earning quite a bit of laughter from the crowd.

"Agree…" Beth said, annoyed.

"Let's see what Vladimir said!" Heather said.

"The person with the strongest strategy is…" Vladimir said in the confessional. "...Mark. Setting up couples, real strong social game, no backstabbing, and he deserves to win."

"And Beth gets the square!" Heather said.

 **A/N: Current board:**

 **O (Beth) | LogBook | candy splatter**

 **X (Mark) | O (Beth) | O (Beth)**

 **X (Mark) | O (Beth) | X (Mark)**

"LogBook27062000 for the block!" Mark quickly said.

"For the block! LogBook27062000, what did Sky say was her favorite moment on the show?"

"As if that's a question!" LogBoog27062000 replied. "Getting Dave!"

"Agree!" Mark said, smirking.

"Let's see what Sky said!" Heather said.

"My favorite moment on the show?" Sky said in the confessional. "Getting Dave back! Oh, he's awesome! Thank you so much, Mark! Go win this show!"

"No prob, Sky!" Mark replied.

"Chris ruined it!" candy splatter said.

"Yeah, he is an asshole. Put it right where he wanted it."

"And Mark gets the square!" Heather said.

 **A/N: Current board:**

 **O (Beth) | X (Mark) | candy splatter**

 **X (Mark) | O (Beth) | O (Beth)**

 **X (Mark) | O (Beth) | X (Mark)**

"Well, it's down to 1 square. Get it, and you win by 5 squares. candy splatter, who did Dave say he would eliminate, if he had the option to eliminate someone right now?"

"Probably Beth, I guess…" candy splatter replied.

"Agree," Beth said.

"To quote Gilbert Gotfreid, YOU FOOL!" candy splatter yelled, causing some laughter.

"Let's see what Dave said!"

"If I could eliminate someone right now?" Dave said in the confessional. "Tyler. That backstabbing, two-faced, sonofabitch! You'll get what's coming to you!"

"And Beth gets it wrong, which means Mark gets the square, Mark gets the win, Mark wins immunity and the trip to Jamaica!" The crowd cheered. Mark and Beth shook hands, and headed back down. "I'll see all of you at elimination. Mark is safe. You've won first class, Mark, who's going with you?"

"Gonna be Eva, Sierra, Cody, and Noah," Mark replied.

"Alright."

In 1st class, with Mark, Eva, Sierra, Cody, and Noah…

"OK, I think it's time to do something no one's ever done before," Mark said. "We know that Noah's voting for himself, so it's gonna be a 4-4-1 vote. 4 votes against Trent, and probably 4 votes against Cody, since the Tripartite Alliance is targeting Cody. But if you guys think Sierra's got a better shot, I can give immunity to Cody, and Sierra will play."

"Well, Sierra is bigger than Trent, and has longer legs," Cody said. "But what if the tiebreaker is a puzzle or something?"

"We don't know what it is," Sierra said, "but I am pretty good with puzzles. I think I could beat Trent in anything but a guitar playing contest. But then again, to be honest, I'm not sure Cody could, either."

"Well, do we send Cody or Sierra to play?" Eva questioned.

"Well, let's leave it up to Cody," Mark replied. "Cody, do you want to play in the tiebreaker, or do you think Sierra will have a better shot?"

"Well, Sierra's more athletic than me, and given that the challenge was about what the eliminated contestants thought, I think Sierra could clean up at just about anything. Sierra, go ahead."

"OK, I'll give my immunity to you at elimination tonight," Mark said. "Good luck, Sierra." He hugged Sierra and Cody, and kissed Eva's freckle."

At the Hollywood sign

"OK, it's time for the elimination," Alejandro said. "Mark, you're immune. Everyone else is fair game."

"Actually," Mark said, "before we begin, I'd like to give my immunity to Cody."

"WOAH," Noah said.

"Can he even do that?!" Trent questioned.

"Yes, he can," Alejandro replied. "It's never been done before, but Mark, are you sure you want to give your immunity to Cody?"

"Yes," Mark replied.

"OK. Mark is fair game, Cody, you're immune. The voting booth is through that door on the H. Get voting."

"Bermuda Square, as a collective, hereby votes for Trent," Mark, Eva, Sierra and Cody voted.

"Since Cody's immune, our primary target is safe," Beth said in the voting booth. "Therefore…"

"The Tripartite Alliance hereby eliminates Sierra!" Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth voted.

"I guess I'm voting Sierra," Trent voted.

"Hey, look, there's 2 tough alliances here, and I'm caught in the middle. It's too early for me to show any affiliation with anyone, so I'm going to keep my word, and vote for myself," Noah voted.

"The votes are in!" Alejandro said. "As you all know, the cancellation idol is now out of play. I'll read the votes. First vote is for…

…

...Sierra." Her name was spelled with only 1 r. "The second vote is for…

…

...Sierra" Her name was underlined. "The third vote is for…

…

...Sierra." Her name was written in ALL CAPS. "The fourth vote is for…

…

...Sierra." Her name was crossed out. "The fifth vote is for…

…

...Trent." A broken guitar was drawn next to his name. "4 votes Sierra, 1 vote Trent. The sixth vote is for…

…

...Trent." His name had an X through it. "The seventh vote is for…

…

...Trent." A square was drawn around his name. "The eighth vote is for…

…

...Trent." His name was in ALL CAPS. "We're tied, 4 votes Trent, 4 votes Sierra. The ninth vote is for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Trent had his fingers crossed, Lindsay was hugging Tyler, Beth was hugging Trent, Mark was repetidly kissing Eva's freckle, Eva had her fingers crossed, Cody was clinging to Sierra, and Noah was smirking.

"...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Noah." A smiley face was drawn next to his name.

"WOAH," Trent said.

"Shit, he was being neutral!" Cody said.

"Neutrality rules!" Noah said.

"And we have a tie!" Alejandro said. "Everyone, get in the bus. The tiebreaker challenge is back in town."

In a studio…

"In this tiebreaker challenge," Alejandro said, "Sierra and Trent will be in these professional grade simulators, flying generic WWII aircraft. They will be attempting to shoot each other down. Once your plane crashes, so does your chance at winning Total Drama 60 Club and the billion dollars. Other player stays in this game. You'll start in the air."

"You got this, Sie!" Cody said. "You are Big Purple! You are going to blast Trent out of the sky, out of the game!"

"Easy win, girl," Mark said. "Just keep landing hits on him until he falls."

"This game is yours, Trent!" Lindsay said.

"Come on, Trent! Just win this, and victory is ours!" Beth said.

"Into the simulator!" Alejandro said. Cody kissed Sierra on the cheek, and Mark kissed Eva on the freckle. Sierra and Trent got in, and the simulation began.

Sierra and Trent were in the air.

"Alright, baby, let's do this!" Sierra yelled. The planes flew at each other. "For Bermuda Square!"

"For Gwen!" Trent yelled. As the planes approached each other, Sierra pulled a sudden nose dive, and recovered just before hitting the ground, and pulled up. She slammed right on the stick, inverting her plane. Meanwhile, Trent pulled back, entering a reverse barrel roll. Sierra fired into the air, but missed Trent. Trent turned to face Sierra, and began firing, managing to land a hit, but not do much damage, before Sierra leveled out, leaving Trent in a nose dive. Sierra pulled back and left, turning her plane around, as Trent leveled out and pulled left. Sierra opened fire while continuing his left turn, and landing a few hits on Trent.

"Ah shit!" Trent said, as he returned fire. Sierra quickly pulled up, but Trent was able to land a few hits on her, leaving quite a few hits on the back.

"Hah! Didn't get the engine!" Sierra taunted, even though Trent wouldn't hear her. Trent narrowly pulled up in time to avoid a barn. He turned around, and found that he was trailing Sierra, and above her.

"Sorry big girl, but you gotta go down!" Trent pitched down, and began firing at Sierra. Sierra, as soon as she realized she was getting hit, slammed the stick left, and pitched up a bit, pulling a full spiral.

"Argh! I lost control of the rudder!" Sierra exclaimed. She finished the spiral, and realized that she was trailing and below Trent. "Not like it matters! FOR CODY!" Sierra pitched up, and opened fire, landing quite a few hits. Suddenly, she saw flames burst from Trent's plane. The engine was on fire!

"NO!" Trent yelled, realizing his engine had failed, and Sierra had shot him down. He went into an uncontrolled descent, as Sierra turned around, and did a barrel roll flying away from Trent's plane, which soon crashed into the ground. The simulation was terminated, and Sierra and Trent got out.

"And Sierra wins!" Alejandro exclaimed.

"YES!" Mark yelled. "WE WON WE WON WE WON!" He pulled Eva into a tight hug, which Eva returned.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra squealed, as she clutched Cody's head to her chest. Cody kissed her chest as she did this. "I WON, CODY-KINS!"

"No, WE WON!" Cody replied. "BERMUDA SQUARE WON!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lindsay exclaimed, on her knees.

"HOW COULD YOU FAIL US?!" Beth snapped. Tyler teared up, and began crying. Noah just looked, with an emotionless expression, and his arms crossed.

"60th person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Trent," Alejandro said. "Trent, by a 4-4-1 vote, the club has spoken."

"Dang," Trent said. "Well, at least I got Gwen back."

"Love is so beautiful!" Mark said. "Even between Heather and Alejandro!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean, _leader of the Tripartite Alliance._ "

"Leader?" Lindsay said. "Not even close. That boy is just in our sphere of influence. He's useless! You fools honestly thought that Trent was our leader? It's me, Beth, and Tyler! WE'RE the Tripartite Alliance!"

"Irregardless, WE JUST BEAT YOU! Wait, you're telling me it was all you, Tyler, and Beth?"

"We've been planning this for 4 seasons! We've been waiting for this season, to blast everyone who trusted us. It's all just strategical."

"OMG!" Sierra said. "I'm sorry, Trent!"

"Damn," Cody said, "looks like we got played."

"Like a game of football," Tyler commented. "Now, we just convince Noah to vote with us, shoot one of you down, and boom! We win, you lose!"

"Yeah, that's sorta what I'm gonna do," Noah replied. "But then it's a 3-3 game, you know…"

"As if you could do that," Eva said. "We're way tougher than you! We'll easily kick your ass! And if not then, we'll do it for sure down the road."

"We just kicked your ass!" Mark said. "Looks like you plan failed."

"You just got lost in the Square!" Sierra taunted. "The billion is ours!"

"BOOM!" Cody, Sierra, Mark, and Eva all yelled at once, before dropping invisible mics.

"Trent, as for you, come with me," Alejandro said. He led Trent to a limo. "Hey, Trent, you played a good game. You made it real deep in this game. Anything you'd want to tell the other players?"

"Beware of Triangles," Trent replied.

"OK. Your stuff will be delivered home soon. We'll see you at the finale." Trent stepped into the limo, and was driven off.

"8 to go!" Heather said. "One of them is going to score the biggest prize ever awarded on TV: ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS! It's Bermuda Square vs the Tripartite Alliance vs Noah! Where are we going next? Here's a hint: it's where Cody first seemed to like Sierra at all. The first person to correctly guess our next city as a review will get a shoutout! Good luck! Where am I talking about? Which faction will survive? Will Noah make the finale? Will Sierra blow up the plane _again_? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	34. E32: The Least Romantic City in the Worl

**A/N: Congrats to the winner of the contest, guest reviewer Glittercakes! You got the next destination right!**

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Heather said "It was a challenge about how well our contestants knew their eliminated opponents. Noah unveiled his plan to float to the end, before declaring neutrality, saying he would vote for himself in this 4v4 situation. He then threw the immunity challenge, so he couldn't give any hints, thanks to a rule preventing him from voting for himself if he had immunity. A trip to Jamaica was put on the line, and Mark proved to have smarts in all aspects of the game, winning the challenge of Total Drama style tic-tac-toe. Noah told both alliances who the target was for, and Mark made the unprecedented move of giving his immunity to Cody. In the end, it was Trent and Sierra both getting 4 votes against, with Noah refusing to pick sides, voting for himself, after Bermuda Square thought Trent was the brains of the Tripartite Alliance, and the Tripartite Alliance chose to vote for Sierra, as the most devastating blow to Bermuda Square other than Cody, who Mark had given his immunity to. They had to go up against each other in a simulated dogfight, and it turns out that Sierra should have joined the air force, as she DESTROYED Trent in the air. Now, we're down to our elite eight: Noah on his own, the Tripartite Alliance with Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth, and Bermuda Square with Mark, Eva, Sierra, and Cody. Tonight, we've got a sudden-death, double elimination episode to find our final 6! Who's headed off to the final 6? Is there really any drama past the challenge, and Bermuda Square versus the Tripartite Alliance? Can Noah avoid getting caught in the crossfire? And who will come one step closer to winning ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

"Hm, so it's me, my alliance, the Tripartite Alliance, and an unaligned player," Cody said in the confessional. "He'll vote with the Tripartite Alliance for now, but if we win the second tiebreaker challenge, we're basically guaranteed to win. One of them would need to win 5 challenges in a row to win! It's not possible, especially when the rest of your competition isn't trying to win, but just make sure you lose! Heh, I'm gonna be rich! How do you like me now, cool kids? I got the money and the girl! And Eva doesn't totally hate me!"

"I'm not aligned," Noah said in the confessional, "so I'm on both of their sides, but neither of their sides. I know I'm not getting voted out until one of the alliances is all the way gone, so I'm trying to whittle them down to 1 each. This will work, assuming the minority alliance doesn't lose a tiebreaker, and Heather doesn't throw some evil twist that fucks me over. I just wish Emma were still here. Then, at least I'd be with the love of my life. And I'd have an extra vote."

"Losing Trent is going to make things a lot harder for us," Lindsay said in the confessional. "But no matter what challenge Heather throws at us, as long as it's not football, one of us has the upper edge. Game on, Bermuda Square."

"At this point, we're pretty much guaranteed to win," Mark said in the confessional. "There is NO WAY we're going to lose a tiebreaker challenge to those Tripartite Alliance bozos. I'm a man of my word; when I, or someone in my alliance, wins, I'm going to use my share to build a new football stadium for my team! Check out this concept art!" Mark held up a notebook of a series of drawings of a large bowl-style stadium, with a scoreboard and jumbotron on both ends of the field, and a press box at the top, with a wavy roof at the top, and a large parking lot under the stadium. "Pretty cool, huh? It should cost about $150 million. That leaves me $100 million to build myself a mansion! And what a mansion it will be. Or maybe I'll just buy myself a jet to travel the world in. I love to travel. That makes this season that much better for me. Even if I lose now, I'll still have travelled most of the world."

"This could be interesting," Tyler said. "There's a way for us to win, but it's not easy. Hopefully, enough challenges will be sudden death that we don't have to win, we just have to not lose, to keep ourselves in the game. And in a sudden death challenge, Cody will be a pushover! Unless the challenge is to solve a puzzle. If it is, though, Eva will be the screwed one. Her and Mark are the biggest problems to us. Hopefully, one of us can stop them. After that, eliminate Cody, and Sierra's a pushover."

"Looks like I'm back in the final 8!" Sierra said in the confessional. "I guess I'm good at this! All Stars didn't count, because I was drugged. I got 4th place last time after being unfairly disqualified, and now, I'm on a clear run to the billion! Or at least, someone in Bermuda Square is."

"This could be interesting," Beth said in the confessional. "Losing Trent really throws a monkey wrench in our plans, but Noah's probably going to vote with us this episode. Either way, Noah is not a threat. If we do manage to go with Noah to the final 4, he'll have to win the final 4 challenge, or we'll vote him out. And our combined efforts should be more than enough to stop him from winning the challenge. I don't like our chances against Bermuda Square, but against Noah, I'm happy."

"Woot!" Eva said in the confessional. "The game is ours! To be honest, I wasn't expecting to get this far, having only gone 2 episodes in season 1, getting voted out instantly after my return in season 1, and never coming back for a season since until now. I expected to be gone before the merge! But now that I'm here, I might as well win! The Tripartite Alliance played a good game, but now they're gonna get silver! And I love gold! Bet you didn't see us coming, huh?"

In 1st class…

"Hey, Noah!" Mark said.

"Wassup?" Noah replied.

"Hey, listen, I think I know who you're gonna vote with this time."

"Yeah, Tripartite. This first class is sweet, but it doesn't change what I have to do to win. Sorry."

"It's cool, man. But uh, you know we is gonna beat their ass at the tiebreaker."

"Yeah, sure. We'll see what happens."

"So… yeah."

"Hey, I'll vote with you if you're down to them. I'm trying to keep things balanced. If things are balanced, no one wins the battle between you and the Tripartite Alliance. And as long as no one wins that battle, you guys won't vote me off."

"That's true. In this game, there is no 'caught in the crossfire.' You can't gain anything by making a full fledged alliance with either us or the Tripartite Alliance. You're on both our sides, and neither of our sides. You just do what makes you better off. After all, you're in a position where picking a side spells certain doom. You can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with. You just want to watch both of us burn down to 1, then knock one of us out, then test your luck at the final challenge."

The plane landed in Paris, France.

"Well, this doesn't bring up good memories," Cody said.

"Then let's make some good ones!" Sierra replied.

"Most romantic city in the world, Eva," Mark said. "You like it?"

"I prefer Berlin," Eva replied.

"Yeah, same. I've always liked Germany!"

Noah sighed. "Well, I just wish Emma was here with me, in the most romantic city in the world."

"Not if your names are Sierra and Cody," Beth remarked.

"Yeah, Paris really sucked for us," Cody said. "But not this time!"

"At least if I get voted out, I can go shopping!" Lindsay said. "Paris is, like, the home of fashion!"

"And one of the greatest soccer teams in the world!" Mark added. "Paris Saint German! They ALWAYS finish in the top 5 in the French league! Or, should I say, top 8?"

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"There's 8 of us, you know."

"Oh! I get it!"

"You realize that you can drop the act, right? You haven't got anything to gain by playing dumb anymore."

"No, really, I didn't get that."

"Yeah, alright.

"Welcome to Paris!" Heather said. The contestants were at the Eiffel Tower. "The most romantic city in the world, and home of art, culture, and, of course, one of the oldest subway systems in the world. For this challenge, you must use the Paris Metro to get to 3 landmarks: the Arc de Triomphe, the Louvre, and the cathedral of Notre Dame. At each landmark, you will have a mini challenge to complete. Once you complete the challenge, you will receive a bag of puzzle pieces. Once you have all 3 bags of puzzle pieces, return here to the Eiffel Tower, run up the steps, and solve the puzzle. Get there fast, because this challenge is double elimination, dictator of the vote, and sudden death. First person to finish their puzzle gets immunity and casts the sole vote for elimination. Last person to finish their puzzle becomes the 61st person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club. Very high stakes here. You have as much money as you need, but you can only buy 1 way subway tickets, so make sure you get off at the right stop, or you'll lose time getting another ticket. Also, it's rush hour, so you'll need to fight the crowds. EVERY TRAIN COUNTS. No sharing of puzzle pieces."

"Dangit…" Mark said under his breath.

"Also, to avoid a boring finale, as soon as everyone in Bermuda Square, everyone in the Tripartite Alliance, or Noah, is eliminated, we're going directly to the finale! So, this might be the semifinal challenge. This wasn't supposed to have a dictator-of-the-vote element, only the sudden-death element, but the producers had it added, in hopes that we could balance the scales. Oh yeah, from now on, EVERY challenge will be dictator-of-the-vote, except the finale! But we may not need those extra challenges, if Noah gets eliminated here."

"Well, looks like I don't have to float," Noah said. "Just hope one of you gets eliminated."

"Just don't come in last, and you should be safe," Eva replied.

"Well, it's important that I don't come in last," Noah said in the confessional, "but it's also important that I don't come in first. Obviously, I can't lose, because then I'm out. But if I win, I have to get blood on my hands, which is going to seriously fuck me over at the final 3, ESPECIALLY if someone in Bermuda Square loses, because if someone in Bermuda Square loses and I win, I have to cast the sole vote in a balanced alliances scenario. It's also important that I make the throw realistic, or I'll get blasted by the alliance that suffers because of it. I need to make sure neither alliance gets mad at me, because I need them to take me to the final 2, because of my plan to throw the final 3 immunity challenge, increasing my odds."

"OK," Heather said, "the nearest metro stop is right behind me." She blew her air horn. "Go!"

Everyone ran into the metro stop.

"Excuse me!" Noah said. "Can someone tell me where to go for the Louvre?"

"Louvre-Rivoli," replied a local. "Just a-"

"Stop! _They'll_ hear you!" Noah ran off to a map.

The local spoke some French to the guy next to him, subtitled as "he's crazy."

The person next to him replied in French, subtitles as "maybe he's a conspiracy theorist. Not much difference, though."

"Actually, he's in a race," Eva said. Bermuda Square ran for the platforms.

"Woah, I didn't know you spoke French!" Mark said.

"Yep," Eva replied. "Oh great, a crowded platform!" The platform they were going to was fully crowded.

"Excuse me, please," Mark said. "Sorry." He crowded through the people, earning annoyed looks.

Eva spoke some French, looking panicked, subtitled as "We're in a race for a lot of money! Please allow us to come to the front of the platform!" The people moved out of their way, as a train pulled in. Eva spoke some more French to the crowd, subtitled as "If you see a blonde, a guy in a red shirt, and a short girl with a bunch of badges, I'll throw a hundred Euros onto the platform if you keep them off the train." Eva then looked back to them. "I just bribed everyone here with a hundred Euros if they stop Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth from getting on the train."

"Do you even have a hundred Euros?" Cody asked, as they got on the train.

"Yeah. My family always kept a hundred Euros on them when they lived in Eastern Europe in case they ended up in the west and couldn't get home." The doors closed, and Eva, seeing the entire Tripartite Alliance still on the platform (and Tyler seeming ticked off at someone), threw a hundred Euro bill onto the platform. Now, we carry a hundred US Dollars on us at all times in case we run into someone who only takes American currency. They exist in Canada, right at the border!"

"Huh, usually, when I go, I'm asking people if they take US currency, not the other way around! Anyway, we only gain 2 minutes by keeping them off in this sort of traffic."

"Every second counts!" Sierra said.

With the Tripartite Alliance…

"Why do you people not shift it?!" Beth demanded, angrily.

"Because Eva bribed them with a hundred Euros," Lindsay replied.

"I speak perfect French," Lindsay said in the confessional. "Told you I'm bilingual! I also speak German, Spanish, Cree, Samoan, and Chinese."

"We only lose 2 minutes," Tyler said. "Trains are pretty common on this network, especially at rush hour."

"But that gives _Bermuda Square_ 2 more minutes! If one of them wins, one of us is a goner!"

"Don't worry. Look, there's a train now!" The next train pulled up. The Tripartite Alliance boarded, following Bermuda Square.

At the Louvre…

"Welcome to your first challenge!" James said, as Noah, Mark, Eva, Sierra, and Cody ran in. James handed them instruction cards.

" _Welcome to the Louvre,_ " Mark read. " _In this challenge, you must find statue pieces. Noah is looking for green, Mark is looking for black, Lindsay is looking for orange, Eva is looking for blue, Beth is looking for pink, Sierra is looking for purple, Tyler is looking for red, and Cody is looking for white. Everyone has 7 pieces. Your statue looks like Alejandro and Heather kissing._ OF COURSE. _Once you get your pieces, go outside to assemble your statue, and present the completed statue to James to get your bag of puzzle pieces._ " They ran off.

Later…

Mark was running down a hall with a black piece, when he crashed into Lindsay.

"Yeah, I'm not letting it be that easy," Lindsay said. She began grappling at Mark's statue piece, as Mark fought to keep her off, and get up. Lindsay tried kicking him in the nuts, but Mark was able to kick her leg away, tripping her, and causing her to crash into a painting, before falling on… her first statue piece!

"You're welcome!" Mark said, running off. Lindsay picked up her red piece, and ran off. Noah was having a hard time with his piece.

"Having trouble, Noah?" Lindsay asked.

"Some," Noah replied.

"Well, if you agree to help us vote out Bermuda Square…"

"I already told you: I can't gain anything by picking a side."

"OK, but remember: if you lose, I tried to help!" Lindsay ran off.

"Of course I wasn't trying my hardest!" Noah said in the confessional. "I'd have to solve my statue fast for it to be believable. But, I can be unathletic and weak without tipping them off."

Sierra was charging down the hall, when she noticed Cody looking a little sad. She stopped to confront him.

"What's wrong, Cody?" Sierra asked. She then realized what he was looking at: the same sculpture that had sent her into an emotional breakdown in season 3, with the people hugging. "Aw, is this about season 3?"

"Yeah…" Cody replied. "I mean, we've been through so much together, Sierra. This statue just… well, it reminds me of just how much we've had to go through, not only to become what we are now, but to make it to the final 8 of this game! This isn't normal!"

"That's true, it's not." Sierra patted Cody on the back. "I mean, yeah, I'll admit: I may have come a little strong."

"But if Mark had never seen it, he may never have done what he did!"

"You're right! And Cody, you've made me the luckiest girl in the world. Unless you ask Eva. You, Mark, Eva, you've made me feel like queen of the world this past couple of months. But Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to get those pieces and go outside so we can solve this, or we're gonna be eliminated!"

"Yeah, you're right. Guess I better get back to work!"

"Well, I did find this!" Sierra presented Cody with one of his pieces. "Now get back to work!" Cody smiled, took the piece, kissed Sierra on the cheek, and ran off.

Outside…

Mark had found his 7 pieces, and was the first to make it outside to solve. Noah and Sierra quickly followed, with Eva and Cody not far behind. 30 seconds later, Tyler came in, and Beth and Lindsay were quick to follow. Mark began assembling, but quickly found some problems. Cody thought for a few seconds, before easily getting his statue done.

"Done!" Cody said, raising his hand. James walked over, and handed Cody a bag of puzzle pieces. Cody ran over to Eva, who was having the most trouble, and solved hers. He did the same for Sierra, as Mark finished his, at the same time as Noah. He was immediatley followed by Lindsay, then Beth, then Tyler.

At the metro station…

Lindsay was grinding up against males, in order to distract them, allowing them to get to the front of the platform, only to find… Bermuda Square.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Lindsay asked.

"YOU _CONNARD_!" a traveller yelled.

"Yeah, I love you too!" Eva replied, sarcastically.

"What the fuck did he just call me?" Mark questioned.

"Ya don't need to know," Eva replied.

"He called you a motherfucker," Noah said, casually strolling to the front of the platform. Mark gave an angry glare back, but soon turned back to the platform. Soon, a train arrived. Everyone packed onto the same train, with Mark knocking down another passenger, forcing his way onto the full crowd.

"It's full!" someone yelled, trying to pull Cody away.

"Yeah, well, I need the money," Cody said, punching the man in the nuts, allowing him to board the train.

"Well, that's one way to do it," Noah said. The train took off.

At the Arc de Triomphe…

" _Welcome to the Arc de Triomphe,"_ Lindsay read. " _Climb up the monument using a rope. Once there, you will find a bag of puzzle pieces locked to a pole, and a clue. Solve the clue to open the lock, and get your puzzle pieces._ "

"Those ropes aren't even on the solid part!" Mark said. "We've got no foothold!"

"It's called a challenge," Chris remarked, "not rock climbing."

"Woah!" Mark said, jumping back. "Chris, you startled me! Aren't you supposed to be hosting your new show?"

"Turns out, my next guy is here. I don't start filming 'till tomorrow, though, so I'm presiding over this part of the challenge."

Eva quickly made her way up the rope, as did Mark. Tyler was also pretty fast, as was Lindsay and Tyler. Noah and Cody had a hard time going up.

"Need help, Cody?" Sierra offered.

"Thanks!" Cody said, grabbing onto Sierra. Sierra seemed to go faster with Cody grabbing onto her. Mark noticed this.

"Sierra, you seem to go faster when you're carrying Cody!" Mark said.

"Wow, I didn't notice!" Sierra said.

"Probably something to do with your love. Carry Cody for the rest of this." Mark ran up to his clue. " _Combination: Number of times -.-. ... .-. .. … was eliminated times votes cast for Sugar, squared._ It's morse code…" As he finished, Noah made it up.

"In case they don't know morse code," Chris said, "there's a translation sheet down here. They can climb back down, look at the sheet, and go back up.

"I know morse!" Cody said. Cody looked it over. "This translates to CHRIS."

"Then it's 22- wait, it's 0000! Chris quit!" They were talking quietly, so as not to be heard. Mark entered 0000 into his padlock, opening it! "Nice! I know a shortcut. You, Eva, and Sierra just make sure the Tripartite Alliance doesn't follow me."

"Got it."

"See ya!" Mark grabbed his puzzle pieces, and jumped off the Arc de Triomphe!

"He's crazy…" Lindsay said, seeing him jump. He made a perfect landing, and ran away from the metro station, towards the heavy rail station! No one seemed to take notice, as Cody helped Eva and Sierra unlock their puzzle pieces, and they did the sensible thing of climbing down. Noah soon finished his lock, and climbed down.

At the heavy rail station…

Mark quickly noticed his train: an RER B. It's doors were open. He ran for the train, barely making it in before to doors closed, but leaving the cameraperson behind.

"Aw, shit…" the cameraperson said.

"Dang, lost my camera crew!" Mark said.

"Camera C to operation," the cameraperson said.

"Operation, go ahead," replied someone else.

"Camera C, yeah, we just lost Mark. He's taking heavy rail to the Cathedral of Notre Dame."

"Operation, we'll send a camera crew to the station. Hopefully, he doesn't get lost. Head back to the Arc."

"Camera C, thanks."

Back at the Arc de Triomphe…

The camera crew arrived just in time to see Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth on their way down.

At the metro station…

Eva, Sierra, and Cody boarded a train. Noah ran for the same train, but ended up crashing into the doors. A few locals cringed.

"I'm fine…" Noah said, getting up. He then realized that another train was coming in, and then saw thought that Bermuda Square had gone the wrong way! "That'll cost ya…" Noah said, getting on the train. However, Bermuda Square went the right way, while Noah had gone the wrong way!

At the Cathedral of Notre Dame…

"Woah!" Sammy said. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"I'm going to be the new host of _Big House_. I'm practicing here."

"Congrats! Now give me the challenge."

"OK, you have to answer 5 questions about France. If you get the question wrong, you have to do a small task before I can ask you the rest of the questions. Get through all 5 to get your next bag of puzzle pieces. Question 1: What is the part of France in Europe called?"

"Metropolitan France."

"Correct. Question 2: What do the blue and red on the French flag come from?"

"City flag of Paris."

"Correct. Question 3: How many Communes in France within 1,000?"

"36,681."

"On the nose! Question 4: When was the last time the guillotine was used in France?"

"1977."

"Correct. Final question: What was the shortest reign of a French monarch?"

"Louis XIX. 20 minutes."

"Correct. Here's your puzzle pieces." She handed Mark his final bag of puzzle pieces, and Mark ran off.

At another Metro station…

"Aw shit, where's Notre Dame?!" Noah questioned.

"Notre Dame?" asked a tourist. "Take the 1 to Hôtel de Ville."

"Aw, shit, I went the wrong way!" Noah ran into the tunnel.

Meanwhile, at the Cathedral of Notre Dame…

Beth ran out of the task room.

"Done!" Beth said.

"OK, here's your puzzle pieces." Sammy handed Beth her last bag of puzzle pieces. Noah then ran in. "Oh, good, you're here. Answer 5 questions about France to get your puzzle peices. Question 1: What is the part of France in Europe called?"

"Mainland France."

"No. Go complete a task."

At the top of the Eiffel Tower…

"The idea is to build a French flag with your face on it," Alejandro said, as Mark was working on his puzzle, having gotten about halfway through. Sierra ran up the tower, carrying Cody, quickly followed by Eva and Lindsay. "Sierra, Cody, Eva, and Lindsay are here! Start working!" Mark seemed to be moving quickly through his puzzle. Beth was running for the stairs, and began her journey up the stairs.

"Beth's on the stairs!" Heather announced.

"Done!" Mark called, raising his hand.

"Mark calling for a check… he's got it! Mark wins immunity and the sole vote! Keep working; last to finish is out!"

"Say, where's Noah?" Mark questioned.

"Beats me," Eva replied.

"Mark, sit over on that throne," Heather instructed. "You'll be asked to cast your vote after this challenge is complete."

At the Cathedral of Notre Dame…

"20 minutes," Noah said.

"Correct!" Sammy said. "Now hurry; everyone else has made it to the Eiffel Tower."

"Oh shit!" Noah grabbed the puzzle peices, and bolted into the metro station, not even buying a ticket; he hurdled over the fare gate. The cameraperson was forced to do the same to chase after Noah. Noah bolted onto a train, and the cameraperson was barely able to get on.

"What the fuck, man?!" the cameraperson asked.

"I am trying to avoid elimination here!" Noah replied.

Later…

The train was moving for a tunnel, when it suddenly stopped.

"Salut les gars," said the driver over the PA. "Oui, le train est tombé en panne. Nous allons déménager dans 20 minutes environ. Désolé pour le retard!"

"Shit, this thing's delayed!" Noah said. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT!"

"Can I see your ticket?" a person asked. Noah punched open the glass on the door, and ran down the tunnel, quickly followed by the cameraperson. Noah ran onto the platform, and dodged a sercurity officer. He ran up the stairs, towards the exit.

Meanwhile, at the top of the Eiffel Tower…

"Done!" Cody called.

"Cody… has it!" Heather said.

"Done!" Lindsay called.

"Done!" Sierra called.

"Lindsay and Sierra… both have it!"

"Over here!" Eva called.

"Eva… has it!" Beth was still having some trouble, as Tyler placed his last peice.

"Got it!" Tyler called.

"Tyler… has it!" Heather replied. "It's down to Beth and Noah!"

With Noah…

Noah was running along the Seine River as fast as he could, and crossed a bridge. HE shoved his way through the line, trying to get to the tower.

"Maybe I can make it up," Noah said. He charged through the crowd, pushing people over in his way. He had to knock down 2 security guards to get to the stairs, and charged up, running as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Beth was finishing her puzzle.

"Honestly, Mark's on the throne," Cody said. "Maybe you should just give up and let Noah win!"

"You think I'm going to let the Tripartite Alliance get weakened further?!" Beth replied. Noah was reaching the final flight of stairs, when Beth did it. "Done!" Beth called.

"And Beth… has it! It's over!" Heather said. As she did, Noah came onto the deck.

"I'm…" Noah began, breathing hard, "here…"

"Yeah. Everyone else just finished their puzzles. That means, you lose."

"What?"

"Sorry, but you've been eliminated," Sierra said.

"61st person eliminated from Total Drama 60 Club, Noah," Alejandro said. "Tonight, I feel it's more fair to say, the game has spoken. Nevertheless, you're out."

Noah fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Noah screamed. Multiple shots were seen, including the people below hearing Noah's cry, the jet shaking a little from Noah's cry, Tobias on an Underground train hearing Noah's cry, and even Emma, who was watering the plants, hearing Noah's cry.

"How could I lose a PUZZLE challenge?!" Noah said.

"Because you can't climb stairs?" Lindsay remarked.

"Shut the fuck up, Lindsay. I was going to destroy both of you, and Bermuda Square! I was going to pull out the greatest comeback in Total Drama history! I had it all planned out, and it gets ruined by a sudden death challenge?!

"Aw, what?" said a tourist. "Noah got eliminated? Come on! Noah is awesome!"

"He also was a floater," Mark noted.

"But he's the funniest guy there!"

"Whatever, man. Point is, Noah?" Mark made the throat slash gesture. "He's done. Now, we have just one last obstacle to face."

"But you get to eliminate someone!"

"The random fan is right," Alejandro noted. "Mark, eliminate the contestant of your choice. They will not be going to the finale next episode. As we said, everyone on Tripartite, everyone on Bermuda Square, or Noah get eliminated, we go directly to the finale. Noah's been eliminated, so eliminate someone, and the finale will begin soon."

"Oh, right. Alliance, huddle!" Mark, Sierra, Cody, and Eva got into a huddle.

"We should take out Lindsay or Tyler," Sierra said. "They're the power couple."

"Yeah, but do we want to face the winner of a season?" Eva replied. "And if Lindsay hadn't voted herself off, it could have easily been a Beth-Lindsay finale!"

"Plus, Beth's the smallest," Mark said. "We want to limit their skills. Who knows what the final challenge is? We don't want a big and small person, nor do we want people that complement each other too well. Ugh, but they're basically all the same! They have such good chemistry, that no matter who we go up against, we're basically up against the same thing!"

"Then maybe we put this to a random draw?" Cody proposed. "Then, they can't see our game at all! The person we choose to eliminate could give them some insight as to our plan for the finale!"

"So, you're saying that we should be mysterious, and kick out someone just before the finale… by random chance?" Mark questioned.

"Exactly."

"Doesn't sound too bad to me. How about the rest of you?"

"Why not?" Eva said.

"OK, then," Sierra said. "But what do we draw?"

Mark glanced over, and noticed 2 people playing cards. "I have an idea." He walked over. "Excuse me!"

"Yeah?" the person playing cards replied. "Wait, are you from Total Drama?"

"Yes, I'm Mark, and I need your help. I need to eliminate someone, which I'm doing by random draw. Can I borrow 3 cards?"

"Sure, if you'll sign them. I'm a HUGE Bermuda Square fan."

"OK, just give me something to write with." The fan handed Mark a pen, and 3 cards. Mark signed all 3, and took them over.

"Alright, look, you 3," Mark said, "I can't pick you. All the pairs are basically going to be the same in the finale, so I'm going to eliminate the last player by a random draw. I have here 3 cards: 2 black cards, and 1 red card. Each of you will pick a card. Whoever has the red card will not be going to the finale." Mark put the 3 cards on a table, and shuffled them around. Lindsay picked the left card, Tyler took the middle, and Beth took the right. "Alright, on 3, reveal your cards. 1…

…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Beth had her fingers crossed, Lindsay was biting her lip nervously, and Tyler was jittering and shaking, scared.

"2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...3!"

Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth flipped over their cards. Lindsay had…

…

...the 3 of spades. Tyler had…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...the 5 of clubs. Beth had the queen of hearts.

"Beth, you've been eliminated," Mark said. "Now give me back those cards. I borrowed them from someone playing cards." Mark took back the cards, and returned them to the fan he had borrowed them from.

"Be careful, Bermuda Square," Noah said. "You don't know what you're up against!"

"Thanks Noah," Eva said, "but we know _exactly_ who the Tripartite Alliance is."

"Hey, Noah, if it makes you feel any better," Cody said, "we would have saved you if we could. We'll see you at the finale, alright?"

"62nd person voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Beth," Alejandro said. "Beth, in this case, Bermuda Square, and the cards, have spoken. There's a limo at the bottom of the tower to take you to the flight home."

"Well, bye, guys," Noah said. "Spend that money well." Noah headed to the elevator.

"The Tripartite Alliance will fuck you up!" Beth said. "You just stepped on a nuclear landmine!"

"But we have flags," Mark replied.

"And with that," Heather said, "Mark, Eva, Sierra, Cody, Lindsay, and Tyler, you are headed to the finale, for 1 billion dollars! For now, though, I've booked you 3 tables to enjoy a last meal… I mean, a romantic date in Paris that we can exploit for ratings!"

"Well, we'll mostly be talking strategy," Mark said.

"True," Lindsay replied. "I mean, we need to face off against each other in the finale. Better prepare ourselves, no?"

"Well, when that challenge comes, you can bet that Bermuda Square will be ready."

"So will we," Tyler replied. "We are like the hydra: you cut off one head, 2 more grow back. And now, we are fully unveiled, so we're bringing everything we've got. Oh, and Eva? Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'M A VEGETARIAN AND I AIN'T FUCKING SCARED OF HIM!"

"I ain't scared of you, either, asshole," Mark replied. "Please remember: 2 state championships, 3 times all-state. Teamed up with the strongest girl… person… THING in the universe, the smartest boy… person… THING in the universe, and a dangerous combination of both! We are simply not beatable."

"Bring it on! I'm the greatest male athlete in the world, teamed up with the greatest female athlete in the world!"

"And your guess who's better in that regard," Lindsay replied.

 **A/N: To the tune of "Bombshell Blonde" by Owl City**

Mark: _You thought, you could trifle, with Bermuda Square_

Eva: _Now it's time for a showdown_

Sierra: _Bad news, least for you, we are here to win_

Cody: _And we are the quadruple threat_

Mark, Eva, Sierra, and Cody: _You say that, you're the masters of disguise_

 _We'll give you that point then take the billion!_

 _But we're stronger, we'll give you hell this time!_

 _So get running before we take you down_

Everyone: _It's the finale_

 _Tripartite versus Bermuda Square!_

 _Alliances_

 _Fighting it out one last time_

 _Finale_

 _Somebody is gonna win_

 _And we are going for that one billion!_

Lindsay: _You're crazy, we're the smartest people in the game_

 _We've played this up for 7 seasons!_

Tyler: _You are nothing but a speed bump that we'll move away_

 _We'll take that money off the network's hands_

Lindsay and Tyler: _You say that, you're the masters of strategy_

 _We'll give you that point then take the billion!_

 _But we're stronger, we'll give you hell this time!_

 _So get running before we take you down_

Everyone: _It's the finale_

 _Tripartite versus Bermuda Square!_

 _Alliances_

 _Fighting it out one last time_

 _Finale_

 _Somebody is gonna win_

 _And we are going for that one billion!_

 **A/N: Name of song: Duel**

"Well, that sums it up," Alejandro remarked. "It's a showdown between the two greatest alliances in Total Drama history: Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance. One alliance is going to win ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS! Will the Tripartite Alliance finish what they started? Will Lindsay turn out to be the ultimate bombshell blonde? Will Tyler prove his status among Canada's greatest athletes? Or will they get lost in the Square, and Bermuda Square win it? Will Cody get his revenge for season 3? Will Sierra get enough money to buy her own plane to blow up? Will Eva pull of the greatest comeback in Total Drama history? Will Mark manage to come out of nowhere and blast everyone? And who will finally be crowned to winner of Total Drama 60 Club and win ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out next time, right here, on the explosive, ultimate, dramatic, supercharged, billion-dollar finale of Total! Drama! 60 Club!"


	35. E33: Billion Dollar Triangle Scheme

"Last time on Total Drama 60 Club!" Heather said. "It was a race through Paris, on the Metro! The contestants had to complete 3 challenges: build a statue at the Louvre, climb up the Arc de Triomphe and solve morse code, and answer 5 questions about France or complete a penalty task at the Cathedral of Notre Dame. Completing each challenge would gain a bag of puzzle pieces. The players would need to return to the Eiffel Tower to solve a puzzle. It was double elimination, sudden death, and dictator of the vote, much like the final 4 challenge in All Stars. Bad memories were brought up for Sierra and Cody, but it was Cody who took it harder in the Louvre. Noah was just trying to avoid coming in first or last. We found out that Mark knows a lot about Europe, and Noah, not so much. Noah took the wrong subway line, which would end in his elimination; Noah was the last to arrive, and after Mark finished first, he forced the Tripartite Alliance to draw cards for a billion dollars. Beth drew the queen of hearts, the elimination card, so she was eliminated, and the queen of hearts will forever be known on this show as 'the curse of Bermuda Square.' This is it! The ultimate, billion-dollar, ultra finale! It's Bermuda Square versus the Tripartite Alliance! It's a football star, a superfan, an athlete, and a geek, against an actress and the best athlete in Canada! It is the grudge match of the two most powerful alliances to ever play! Mark, Eva, Sierra, and Cody, versus Lindsay and Tyler! Someone is about to become very rich. Who will win the ultimate battle? Who will be the champions? Will Mark win it for his high school? Will Eva win it to avenge her loss in season 1? Will Sierra win it for her Cody-kins?"

"Hey, only she's allowed to call me that!" Cody yelled.

"Will Cody's brains be what it takes? Or, will Lindsay and Tyler finish what they started, and take the money for themselves? And who will finally win ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS?! Find out right here, on the epic finale, of Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

"So, this is it," Mark said in the confessional. "The culmination of 17 years of my life. Win, lose, after tonight, I'm going home. Win or lose, I'll be seeing my team again soon. Now to find out if I can build the stadium!"

"I can't believe it worked!" Lindsay said in the confessional. "I tricked 60 contestants to their elimination! Now, I just have to slam that pesky Bermuda Square. A simple fly. A simple fly I need to swat."

"After my finish on season 1, I never would have thought this would be possible!" Eva said in the confessional. "But now, a billion dollars is on the line. And I WILL win it, with the rest of my alliance."

"Woo, we did it!" Tyler said in the confessional. "Now, we just gave to crush that little square. It will not be a problem. Paris was a simple misstep. Tonight, it is real. No holding back. No holds barred. A plain, simple, duel to the billion."

"I did it," Cody said in the confessional. "I actually did it. I FUCKING DID IT. I can't believe it. I've made it to the final challenge. I have some loose ends from season 3 I need to tie up. Tonight is the night!"

"I have two things on my agenda tonight," Sierra said in the confessional. "Win the billion, and plan out the best wedding ever for me and Cody! If I win, I am going to use it to make our wedding the huge event of the year! If we lose, I'll still have won the more important prize," Sierra showed her engagement ring to the camera, "but tonight, the billion is what matters. After all, it's Cody's birthday! I think $250 million will be a nice gift for him!"

In 1st class, with Bermuda Square…

"We are going to rock this!" Mark said. The entire cabin was partying, with a "CONGRATS BERMUDA SQUARE!" poster hung up over the DJ booth. Cody was working as DJ- at least, he should be, but he was at the booth, making out with Sierra. Mark and Eva were dancing.

"Any clue where we're headed next?" Eva questioned.

"Well, let's see who can guess closer!" Mark replied. "I say it's Indonesia."

"Caribbean."

"Alright, then. Guess it's Southeast Asia versus Southeast North America."

In 2nd class, with the Tripartite Alliance…

"We're going to the finals!" Lindsay said. The mood was festive here, as well.

"Yeah!" Tyler replied. "We'll easily beat Bermuda Square. Who'll stop us? Weakling Cody?" They laughed.

"Musclehead Eva?" They laughed.

"Crazy Sierra?" They laughed.

"Evil Mark?" They laughed, suddenly paused laughing, then laughed harder.

"But seriously," Tyler said, "we need to find a way to beat Bermuda Square. They're scheming up there, I know it!"

"Aren't they always?" Lindsay replied.

"Anyway, we need to turn Cody and Sierra against each other. Then, we distract Mark, who'll be trying to get them back together, and we easily outfox Eva!"

"Or, turn Mark and Eva against each other! That's a huge reaction!"

"You are ruthless, Lindsay."

"I know."

In 1st class, with Blue Square…

"Oh shit, something just hit me," Mark said.

"What?" Eva asked.

"The Tripartite Alliance is going to try to tear us apart!"

"That's true," Sierra said. "They know they can't beat us when we're unified."

"Well, don't trust anything you see on this plane," Cody said. "For instance, this." He held up a photo of Sierra cuddling Mark!

"What is that?!" Mark questioned.

"Very good photo manipulation. Actually, I made it, for a class. Mr. Jackson knows this would never happen, so it works. Printed it out as an example of propaganda the Tripartite Alliance might spread. They also have video and audio they can stop any time they want. Sierra, I promise: no matter what you may find, I love you, and I know you love me. Nothing to it."

"I love you too, Cody. But you knew that."

"Yes, I did." They began making out. Eva was, however not there.

"Where's Eva?" Mark questioned. He walked out.

"Mark's forgiving of Eva," Lindsay said in the confessional. "Eva? Not so much. We all know who wears the pants in that relationship. I also know that Eva's a little paranoid, especially considering what Mark's done so far. So, creating a rift in that relationship requires going after Mark."

In 2nd class, with the Tripartite Alliance.

"Hey, Eva!" Tyler said.

"What do you want?" Eva questioned.

"Eva, do you know what Mark's doing to you?"

"Being my lover and ally."

"No, he's playing you! Think about it: he's played everyone here. Besides, I've heard some of the things he's said about you."

"Once he said that," Eva said in the confessional, "I knew he was playing me. But I decided to play along. Why? To make him think it worked."

"What's he said about me?" Eva questioned.

"Oh, please. I've heard so much shit out of his mouth. Like, he thinks that you're a psycho, that he only pretends to like you so you won't hurt him, that… that…" Tyler broke down.

"That what…?" Eva said, looking both angry and sad.

"...that he never loved you, that he never even liked you, that all he wanted was your vote!"

"This… this all sounds so wrong!"

"But it's… it's true. And, now that he's made it to the finale, I just don't want to see you fall for it anymore! It's… this isn't…"

"I… I… don't believe you at all, you sonofabitch! I KNOW that's not Mark!"

"That's what he wants you to think! He needs that money for a football stadium! Look, why don't we go grab a bite to eat and talk this over, huh?"

"Fine."

In 1st class, with Bermuda Square…

Mark heard some crying from the communal dining area.

"Eva?" Mark questioned. Mark walked in, seeing Lindsay crying.

"I knew she was up to something," Mark said in the confessional. "But I might as well play along, to play mind games with her."

Mark walked up to Lindsay. "Hey, Lindsay, what's up?" Mark asked. She began crying harder.

"Nothing…" Lindsay replied.

"I know it's not nothing. Spit it out."

Lindsay sniffled. "It's just… Eva, Sierra, and Cody are so harsh to me, even you a little bit, and I don't know why!"

"Gee, I don't know… oh wait! It's because you're the leader of the Tripartite Alliance!" Mark got a little angry. "And I KNOW you're up to something! I'm not an idiot! But hey." He patted Lindsay on the back. "I'm just playing the game right now. It's nothing personal, girl. I really want to get to know the real you once this game is over."

"Then, what about Eva? Is she just another part of your game?" Eva was watching. "She is, isn't she?! You never loved her, you just loved her vote!"

"What? No! It's true, I do use her vote to my advantage." Eva was looking on.

"Come on, Eva. You'll get over it," Tyler said, patting her on the back.

"No, lemme just see this," Eva said, tearing up.

"But you know what?" Mark said. "It is personal with her. She stole my heart. She wasn't even sneaky- she blew open the door, and took it! I REALLY LOVE HER. She is the strongest, most defensive, most loving girl I've ever met. She doesn't need to be cute, angelical, all mushy like that. In fact, I love what she is! I know you're trying to split us up, Lindsay, but breaking news: it's not gonna work."

"You're lying, you asshole. You've played everyone here; why should Eva be any different?"

"Those I allied with knew I couldn't support them forever. They knew that, eventually, the day would come that I had to vote them out. My gameplay was to keep them disorganized, so me, Eva, Sierra, and Cody would have all the power. Eva is the only girl for me. Maybe, one day, you'll understand that."

"What's going on here?" Eva asked.

"This girl's thinking I'm playing you!" Mark replied. "Oh, and lemme guess: Tyler told you the same thing!"

"Yeah, he did."

"You see?" Tyler said. "He knew I'd spill the beans on him!"

"And he said you said a bunch of horrible stuff about me!" Eva added.

"What shit does he want you to think came out of my mouth?" Mark asked.

"That I was a psycho, that you only pretend to like me, that you only want my vote."

"OK, first statement: not in a million years. It's true that I said that. I did so WHEN WE BLINDSIDED KITTY, and we were trying to get votes against you! Second statement: yeah, you're intimidating, but that actually turns me on! And third statement: that goes specifically for the alliance part of our relationship. But the alliance part is, by definition, only about the votes. There is so much more between us than just Bermuda Square. I know what those were supposed to mean."

"So, none of it was true?"

"I'm sorry if I ever gave you reason to believe it was. Besides, this is the TRIPARTITE ALLIANCE. They want nothing more than to see us fight. I would NEVER break up a couple, fake falling in love, or any of that shit, for a game. Not a game for a billion dollars, not a trillion dollars, not for all the money in the world. I ain't like that." He kissed Eva on the freckle, then the lips.

"Dammit…" Lindsay said.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Linds," Mark said, flipping her off, before returning to making out with Eva.

The plane landed in San Juan, Puerto Rico.

Mark walked out, carrying the flag of Bermuda Square. Lindsay was carrying the flag of the Tripartite Alliance: an orange triangle on a white background.

"I see you're taking some team pride," Alejandro said.

"We prefer being called an alliance," Cody said.

"Oh, I thought that was for Blue Square, not Bermuda Square."

"And this flag is for the Tripartite Alliance!" Lindsay added. "Not Orange Delta!"

"Didn't know you were going with a triangle for the logo," Mark said.

"It's a Delta," Tyler replied. "Adopted from our team name."

"We picked Delta because it looks identical to a triangle," Alejandro said. "Anyway, Heather, give them their final challenge!"

"Welcome to San Juan, Puerto Rico!" Heather said. "This is it! You 6 have managed to make it this far! Now, it's down to two alliances: you, Bermuda Square, and you, Tripartite Alliance. You've been fighting on that jet for the last 2 months, and you are the last ones standing. Tonight, someone is going to win that billion dollars. This is the live finale special event! In addition to the billion dollars, our victor will also win the jet you've been playing on!" The contestants cheered. "Tonight, you'll be participating in one final challenge. This will be like any other challenge, but this time, it's for one billion dollars, and the title and honor of being the winner of Total Drama 60 Club. For one billion dollars, here is your challenge: you will be racing through the Bermuda Triangle! You will start with a high-speed ferry, the fastest things in the water, on the beach. You'll need to push them into the water. Take the boats through the Bermuda Triangle from here to Bermuda. When you reach Bermuda, you'll find 2 cars waiting for you. Drive them across the island to the airport, where you'll have small wooden planes. Race those planes through the Bermuda Triangle from Bermuda to Miami. Once you reach Miami airport, find a clue in your airplane that will take you to your next location. There, you will find 2 palm trees. In one coconut on each tree is a clue that will take you to the finish line. The first contestant to cross the finish line wins Total Drama 60 Club, and the grand prize of ONE! BILLION! DOLLARS!" The contestants cheered. "Alright, let's get ready!"

With Bermuda Square…

"Alright!" Mark said. "This is it! 2 months playing this game, 7 seasons for all but me, has led to this point. We have every advantage in the book! We have 4 against 2! We have the strongest person in the game: Eva! We have the best strategist the game: me! We have the fastest runner in the game: Sierra! And we have the smartest person in the game: Cody!"

"Damn right!" Eva said. "Tonight, the Tripartite Alliance falls! We nail the final nail into the coffin! We are the greatest 4 people to ever play this game! And you know what? It's April 1! It's Cody's birthday!"

"So, Cody," Sierra said, "how does $250 MILLION AND A JET sound for a birthday gift?!" The 4 began getting even louder, cheering.

"LET'S GO!" Cody yelled.

"ALRIGHT, BERMUDA SQUARE!" Mark yelled, even more hyped. "WE EASILY GONNA WIN THIS! THOSE 2 ASSHOLES ARE WANNABES! THEY'VE BEEN TRYING TO STOP US, BUT THEY'VE ALWAYS FAILED! TONIGHT, THEY FAIL AGAIN, WE WIN AGAIN! SEATTLE, VANCOUVER, AND LONDON REPRESENT! BILLION DOLLARS! THIS IS OUR NIGHT! THIS IS WHY WE'VE BEEN PLAYING! THIS IS WHAT WE'VE BEEN FIGHTING FOR! THIS IS OUR FINAL STAND! THIS! IS!"

"BERMUDA SQUARE!" the other 3 yelled in reply.

With Lindsay and Tyler…

"We've been playing this game for 7 seasons!" Lindsay said. "For 3 years! They're insane if they think they can beat us!"

"Goddamn right!" Tyler replied. "I am the best athlete in Canada! You are the best strategist this game has ever seen!"

"LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" Lindsay replied. "TONIGHT, WE WIN! TONIGHT, WE SWAT THE PEST THAT IS BERMUDA SQUARE! It is but a simple fly. A fly that has run out of energy and must land. It's evaded us for some time, but not tonight. Tonight, the most evil players in the game fall, and the Tripartite Alliance rises!"

"This is how we will do it! THIS IS OUR NIGHT! THIS IS OUR CHALLENGE! THIS IS OUR MONEY; THIS IS OUR JET!"

"LET'S OWN THIS! WE ARE VETERANS WHO HAVE PLAYED THIS GAME OVER AND OVER AGAIN! THEY KNOW NOTHING! WE ARE THE THINGS FROM HEATHER'S NIGHTMARES! WE ARE THE TRIPARTITE ALLIANCE!"

"Well, they seem hyped up!" Alejandro said. "Everyone, on the starting line!" The 6 lined up, ready to go, staring at the ferries, indicating the long race ahead. "For Bermuda Square, Cody, today is your birthday. Can you win it as a birthday gift? Sierra, this is your chance to finish what you started in season 3. Will you finally win? Mark, this is your chance to tie up your loose ends from the game. Can you justify eliminating DJ, Zoey, Gwen, Kitty, Sammy, and so many others? Eva, this is your chance to get the revenge you swore when you were eliminated for a second time in season 1. Can you get a win this time? And for the Tripartite Alliance, Lindsay, you created the ultimate Total Drama strategy. Can it pay off now? And Tyler, you fell in love with her, and are considered the best athlete in Canada. Can you take it all? Is everyone ready?"

"Let's go," Mark said.

"Come on already," Lindsay said.

"Let 'em rip," Sierra said.

"Grrrr…" Eva said.

"This is what I've been waiting for," Tyler said.

"Can we just go?" Cody said.

"On your marks…" Alejandro said. The contestants leaned forward, as Alejandro pulled out his starter pistol.

"10…

...

9…

...

8…

…

7…

…

6…

…

5…

…

4…

…

3…

…

2…

…

1…

…"

Alejandro fired the pistol, sending the contestants off. A massive dust storm was kicked up, as the contestant got to their boats, and began pushing.

"Damn, these things are heavy!" Mark said, before suddenly falling flat on his face, in the water, as the boat lurched into the ocean. Tyler and Lindsay quickly got their boat in. Cody and Lindsay ran into their boats, to start the engine. They were both off, tiew with each other, and clear skies ahead.

"Wow, you call this a challenge?!" Mark said.

"The challenge is probably staying awake long enough to get to Bermuda," Cody remarked. "It's about 6 hours, and we've gotta stay on course."

"How'd they get 6 hours of airtime for the finale?!" Sierra questioned. "That'd cost them the entire prize! Still, not even I'D want to watch that!"

"They're streaming this on the internet!" Lindsay replied. "The live part of the finale only starts in Miami!"

"Smart move," Eva said.

"Wait, who's driving the boat?" Mark asked.

"I set up an autopilot right to Bermuda!" Cody replied. "Bit of hacking, but, we just have to sit back and enjoy the ride. It's set to keep at full power for the entire trip, so the Tripartite Alliance can't overtake us."

The camera moved to the weather display of the boat, showing an oncoming storm.

Later…

"9 no trump," Mark bid.

"It's on!" Sierra said.

"What's that noise?" Eva asked, as she heard a loud crash.

"I'll go look- HOLY SHIT!" Mark said, as he realized they were coming up on a MASSIVE storm.

On the Tripartite Alliance's boat…

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"We may have a problem…" Tyler said.

A cut shot was shown, showing everyone on both boats screaming.

"Does anyone know how to navigate a storm?!" Mark asked.

"Well, I have played boat simulator before…" Cody said. "Maybe it will work here?"

"It's the only solution we have!" Sierra said.

"Oh, and feel free to capsize Tripartite's boat," Eva said. A package was thrown in through the window, and it was beeping!

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Mark yelled, before the package exploded, slowing down the boat.

"Did I mention I knew a thing or two about making explosives?" Lindsay said in the confessional. "I wouldn't bomb a lifeboat, but if I can force them into lifeboats, I could easily beat them.

"We need to increase the speed of this boat!" Mark said. "They're getting away!" Sure enough, the Tripartite Alliance was losing Bermuda Square. Mark then glanced into the water, seeing sharks, and having a flashback to Cameron using Scott to get Fang to power his boat. Mark then glanced over at a jar, and some knives. "I have an idea." Mark opened the jar, put his hand over it, and handed Eva a knife. "Eva, cut my hand.

"What?!" Eva replied.

"Just do it!" Mark looked away. Eva grabbed Mark's hand, looked away, and slashed open his hand. Mark attempted to bleed as much blood as possible into the jar, before he passed out, and was caught by Sierra, who bandaged his hand.

"Wait, I know what he wants to do!" Sierra said. "Use his blood to attract sharks to push the boat forward, like Cameron did in season 5!"

"He's insane!" Cody said.

"He's also passed out. Least we can do is try his plan." Mark woke up.

"Woah, I think I went overboard," Mark said. "I've got this. Someone lower me down to the water."

"No, you are not doing this," Eva said. "Cody, go patch him up. I will attach this to the boat."

"Well, you'll need this." Mark handed Eva a filtered cover. "Cover the top with that. Smell gets out, blood stays in. Hopefully, the sharks will push this boat to the billion dollars." Mark and Cody walked off, as Sierra prepared a harness for Eva.

"Actually," Sierra said, "Eva, you're stronger. Maybe you should lower me down?"

"Sure!" Eva replied.

Later…

Sierra tied the jar of blood to the boat. "Pull me up, Eva!" Sierra called. Eva did so, and Sierra quickly got back up. The sharks immediately began pushing the boat, causing it to pick up ridiculous speed. They soon caught up to the Tripartite Alliance.

"See ya!" Cody yelled.

"They're using sharks?" Lindsay questioned.

"Seems that way," Tyler commented.

Off the Bermuda coast…

"I see Bermuda!" Cody yelled.

"I see Bermuda!" Lindsay yelled. Suddenly, she threw a fish at Cody! It hit him in the face, but Cody kept his balance.

"Why aren't you falling off?!" Lindsay demanded.

"Because I…" Cody began, "am CODY EMMET JAMESON ANDERSON, MEMBER OF BERMUDA SQUARE!" He picked up a swordfish, and swung at Lindsay, but Lindsay dodged. Lindsay found a swordfish of her own, and they began fighting. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck both fish, knocking them both down.

On the beach…

"Yunno," James said, "it's nice to finally have a vacation."

"I know!" Chef said. "And that crazy Chris is all the way in Paris with his new show~"

"What's that charging at the beach?" asked a tourist.

"Oh, shit, it's gonna crash!" another tourist yelled.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" Mark screamed.

"Is that Mark?!" a fan questioned.

"Sure sounds like it," James replied.

"Yeah, that's Mark!" Heather said. Alejandro was carrying a camera.

"You're the cameraman, Alejandro?" Chef questioned.

"An intern quit," Alejandro replied. "Anyway, RUN!" Everyone scrambled, as the two boats crashed into the beach. The alliances ran out.

"You made it to Bermuda!" Kim said. "Find your cars, and drive to Bermuda Airport!"

"I'll drive!" Mark yelled. Eva sat shotgun, and Sierra and Cody were in the back. Lindsay drove for the Tripartite Alliance. Mark quickly slammed on the gas pedal, as did Lindsay. They both took off, evenly matching each other.

Suddenly, Lindsay got an idea. A malicious grin appeared on her face, as both cars ran a red light. Lindsay slowed down, allowing Bermuda Square to get a lead

"What are you doing?!" Tyler questioned.

"Just watch," Lindsay said. She pulled back, pulled up to the rear wheel of Bermuda Square's car, and checked it from behind, causing Bermuda Square to spin out, and crash into a store! Everyone in the area dived out of the way, as Bermuda Square knocked down a display of coconuts, shattering a window.

"What the fuck?!" yelled the shopkeeper, running out. "Wait, are you Eva from Total Drama?"

"Yeah," Eva said, "and this is the finale! We need to get to the airport! The Tripartite Alliance just sent us crashing into your store!"

"Well, your car is totaled. And I won't drive you to the airport. I'll fly you there. Get in my helicopter." Bermuda Square got out of the car, and into the shopkeeper's helicopter.

"Wait, how's it the finale if there's of you?" the shopkeeper asked, as the helicopter took off.

"The finale was declared early," Mark explained, "to prevent 2 members of Bermuda Square or the Tripartite Alliance going up against each other. If we win, we'll split the money 4 ways. $250 million will be nice, and more than enough for me to build the stadium I want to build."

"Ah. You are probably the best game player I've ever seen, Mark."

"Thanks. I pride myself on that."

The Tripartite Alliance was first to the airport.

"Shit, where's our plane?!" Lindsay questioned.

"I see it!" Tyler said, pointing at a small jet, with the engines in the back. It had an orange stripe along its exterior, and a sandwich board reading "TRIPARTITE ALLIANCE" next to the door. Suddenly, a helicopter flew in, and out stepped Bermuda Square! Mark was flipping the double bird to the Tripartite Alliance, as Bermuda Square calmly entered their jet, which was just like the Tripartite Alliance's jet, but with a blue stripe, and "BERMUDA SQUARE" on the sandwich board. Lindsay and Tyler ran into their jet, as the helicopter Bermuda Square had arrived on left. Cody was quickly able to start the engines of his jet, and was the pilot, while Sierra sat next to him.

"Bermuda Ground," Cody said, "Bermuda Square flight 001, ready to taxi, VFR to Miami."

"Bermuda Square 001," replied the controller, "taxi to runway 30."

"Bermuda Ground," Lindsay said, "Tripartite Alliance 001, ready to taxi, VFR to Miami."

"Runway 30, Bermuda Square 001."

"Tripartite Alliance 001, taxi to runway 30. Follow Bermuda Square 001." Sierra and Cody smirked.

"Runway 30, Tripartite Alliance 001," Lindsay replied. The 2 planes taxied to the runway, Bermuda Square in front of the Tripartite Alliance.

"Bermuda Tower," Cody said, "Bermuda Square 001, request takeoff, runway 30, VFR to Miami."

"Bermuda Square 001," the controller replied, "clear for takeoff!"

"Cleared for takeoff, Bermuda Square 001." Bermuda Square took off, soon followed by the Tripartite Alliance. The jets raced across the Pacific Ocean.

"This will NOT end like season 3!" Cody said. He lowered to gain speed, flying just over the water's surface. The Tripartite Alliance followed suit, so Cody and Lindsay could see each other through their windows.

"You've fucked with the wrong alliance!" Lindsay said.

"Tell it to Beth!" Cody replied, flipping her off.

On a navy ship…

"Sir!" called a person.

"What is it?" asked the captain

"We've got 2 unauthorized aircraft coming for this fleet at high speed."

"Can you identify them?"

"They're both Learjets. NC174E and NC56A3."

"I'll contact." He picked up the radio. "Unauthorized aircraft, Learjets tail number NC174E and NC6A3! You are on course for a United States Naval Vessel! Identify yourselves!"

"NC174E," Cody replied, "this is Bermuda Square flight 001. We are racing NC6A3 to Miami."

"NC6A3," Lindsay said, "this is Tripartite Alliance flight 001. Please do not interfere with us, but go ahead and interfere with Bermuda Square flight 001. They got DJ, Zoey, Kitty, Sammy, Dawn, Katie, Sadie, Gwen, Liam, Trent, and Beth, along with some others, voted off!"

"Yeah, well they got Courtney, Zoey, Harold, Junior, Sky, Cameron, Dave, Bridgette, Izzy, LeShawna, Owen, and Emma voted off, and that's not the full list!"

"Wait, who got Zoey voted off?" the captain asked.

"It was sort of a joint effort," Sierra said.

The captain turned off his radio. "My god, we just got caught up in the finale of Total Drama!"

"Wait, are we on the show?"

"Yes. Our entire ship is."

"How'd they get cameras here?"

"SeahawkLover12 logic."

"Of course. I'll contact the admiral." He picked up the radio. "Sir, this is the captain of the USS Mayflower!"

"What's going on?" replied the admiral.

"I've made contact with 2 aircraft. They appear to be being piloted by Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance; specifically, Cody for Bermuda Square, and Lindsay for Tripartite. I believe they are racing to Miami as part of the finale of Total Drama 60 Club. They're coming right for our fleet at low altitude and high speed. They're breaking about a million regulations, but given that this is the Total Drama universe, we'll let that go."

"Of course. Anyway, let 'em through. It's clear we can't make them divert, because one won't move until the other does. Besides, what's the worst that can happen? Do advise them to slow down. I'll tell the rest of the fleet to expect them."

"Got it." The captain changed to the aircraft. "Bermuda Square, Tripartite Alliance, proceed through the fleet. No action will be taken against you. I advise you slow down."

"Thanks," Cody replied. He squinted his eyes, as both planes flew into the fleet. They both had to pull some fairly impressive tactics to dodge the ships in the fleet. It didn't help that they were flying through torrential downpour, and their visibility was fairly limited. Both had fairly close shaves with some of the ships, but they both cleared the fleet, at top speed.

"We've gotta pull up, Cody!" Sierra said.

"What? Why- oh shit!" Cody realized what Sierra was talking about: they were quickly coming up on Miami! He looked over to the Tripartite Alliance's jet, to see if they were pulling up. They were not.

"Are you guys even looking out the window?!" Cody questioned.

"Not until you pull up, Bermuda Square," Lindsay replied.

The planes, at this point, were playing Chicken with the entire city of Miami!

"Shiiiiiit!" Cody yelled.

100 miles from Miami…

…

...50 miles…

…

...40 miles…

…

...30 miles…

…

...20 miles…

…

...10 miles…

…

…"OK! I'll pull up!" Cody said. Cody pulled back on the stick, quickly followed by the Tripartite Alliance, and they both narrowly missed a skyscraper. They flew towards the airport.

"Miami Tower," Cody said, "Bermuda Square flight 001, request landing."

"Bermuda Square 001, stand by," the controller replied.

"Miami Tower," Lindsay said, "Tripartite Alliance flight 001, request landing."

"Tripartite Alliance 001, you have precious cargo on board; my girlfriend's best friend. This is Brady. You are cleared to land, you are number 1, runway 30! Bermuda Square 001, you are number 2, runway 30."

"Aw, shit!" Sierra said.

"This is unacceptable!" Mark exclaimed.

"I have a crazy idea," Eva said. She held out a parachute. "There's 4 parachutes for all 4 of us. We just need to find that clue."

"I don't think so!" Sierra said. "Ezekiel's waiting at that hotel, in front of those palm trees!"

"Lemme see," Mark said. He took some binoculars, and sure enough, there was Ezekiel! "Yep, that's him."

"OK, let's jump!" Eva said. She handed a parachute to everyone. Cody ran into the cockpit.

"Bermuda Square 001," Cody said, "alert the coast guard that this plane is crashing into the Gulf of Mexico. We're bailing out." Cody idled the throttles, put on his parachute, made sure everyone had done the same, and elbowed the door open. They all jumped out of the plane, as the door fell off, striking the hood of a car stopped at a red light.

"The aliens are coming!" yelled the driver.

At the airport…

Brady ran out of the tower, to meet the Tripartite Alliance.

"I've got the clue!" Lindsay said. "Directions to a hotel!"

"Get in my van!" Brady yelled. "I'll get you there!"

"Hey, Brady!" Tyler said. "Let's go!" They got into Brady's black van, and drove toward the hotel.

At the hotel…

Bermuda Square landed in front of the palm trees.

"Hello, Bermuda Square!" Ezekiel said. "Grab your clue from one of these coconuts." Suddenly, a white van barreled into the area, crashing into a tree, and got hit by a coconut. Lindsay and Tyler stepped out, as Lindsay and Eva climbed their trees, and Tyler and Brady pushed the van away from the palm trees. Eva and Lindsay were throwing empty coconuts at each other, until Eva found a clue. She jumped down, and Bermuda Square ran over to read the clue.

" _Go to Marlins Stadium to claim your money!_ " Mark read.

"But they have a van! How will we beat them?!" Cody questioned.

"Hm…" Mark said, before he saw a red bus. "Follow me!" They ran to the bus, and it was the bus for the Cleveland football team! And it was boarding.

"Hey, Coach!" Mark said.

"Mark!" Coach Brown replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Same to you!"

"Well, we've got a tournament here in Miami. Why are you here?"

"I'm in the finals of 60 Club, with my alliance! But, we've gotta beat the Tripartite Alliance. They have a van. We need to get to Marlins Stadium first!"

"Get in. I'll take you over." They got in the bus, Coach Brown closed the doors, and they drove off, just as Lindsay got her clue, and got in the van.

"Whatever you do, don't let that black van pass us!" Mark said. The van and bus both turned onto the highway, and were driving at high speed. They crashed directly through a turnpike, as Coach Brown tried to cut off the Tripartite Alliance. As he did this, Brady tried to pull a PIT maneuver, but Coach Brown had no problem countering it with the larger mass of the bus, sending them crashing into the median, but it sent them whirling right back into the bus!

By the time they got onto the city streets, it was pitch black outside, and raining. The bus and van were pushing against each other, and running several lights. They soon got to the stadium at the same time.

"Go get 'em!" Coach Brown yelled, as Bermuda Square ran off the bus.

"You got this!" Brady yelled, as the Tripartite Alliance got out of the van, and ran for the stadium.

"Here they come!" Heather yelled, as Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance ran down the stairs. Heather and Alejandro were on the pitcher's mound, and the 62 eliminated contestants, minus Chris and Chef, were sitting in the stands. Lindsay was in front, closely followed by Mark, Tyler, Sierra, Eva, and Cody.

"Run around the bases once!" Alejandro yelled. "First to make it back to home wins!" Lindsay was the first. The finalists began sprinting around the bases. Tyler tripped over first base, and was trampled by Sierra, Eva, and Cody. Lindsay gained a lead, as Eva passed Mark, and Cody got faster. Lindsay was the first to round third base.

"Looks like we have our winner!" Heather said.

"No!" Eva yelled, as she suddenly stopped. As soon as Cody came, she picked him up. "WIN!" Eva yelled, as she threw Cody at home plate! Cody hit Lindsay in the back of the legs, just as she got to home plate! Lindsay and Cody both crashed into home plate, with Lindsay on top of Cody.

"Oh my…" Sierra said.

"What the fuck!" Beth exclaimed.

"This is gonna be a close one…" Mark commented. "Nice thinking, Eva!"

"Thanks!" Eva replied.

"Yeah, credit where it's due!" Kim said, as she parachuted onto the field.

"So, that happened…" Heather said.

"What's going on?" Coach Brown asked, as he was followed by the rest of Mark's football team onto the field.

"It's a tie!" Alejandro said. "Between Cody and Lindsay!"

"Shit…" Mark said.

"Guess we're going to the replay," one of Mark's teammates commented.

"Or, we could skip the formalities," Sierra said, "and just give all the money to Cody!"

"I don't think so!" Beth said.

"You said that in season 2," Heather noted. "Well, I'd feel bad making someone lose by a nanometer."

"That'd be a first…" LeShawna said, under her breath.

"Shut up. Anyway, I'd do a lot of things, but I wouldn't do that, so we're gonna go with what the rulebook says about this."

"The rulebook has guidelines for a tie in the final challenge?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, after season 2's tie between Beth and Duncan, they had to add a rule for a default in the event of this! Now, then, the rules of Total Drama state that in the event of a tie in the final challenge, the eliminated contestants will vote on the winner. Technically, you're voting between Cody and Lindsay, but in truth, you are voting between Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance, both of whom had more than a few of you voted out. Me and Alejandro did compete, so we also get votes, and because of the true nature of the voting tonight, we are stripping Mark, Eva, Sierra, Tyler, and Beth of their votes. _Technically_ , since they weren't involved in the tie, they're _technically_ eliminated. So, 62nd, 63rd, 64th,and 65th persons voted out of Total Drama 60 Club, Mark, Eva, Sierra, Tyler, the club has spoken. Each of you may ask the finalists and Beth a question or have them compete in a mini challenge before you vote."

"Can we just get on with this?!" Mark said.

"This is taking longer than the season 2 finale!" Eva remarked.

"Tell it to the…" Mark counted on his hands, "60 people asking us questions! We could be here all night. But you know what? It's for a billion bucks!"

"I'll start," Beardo said. "So, why do you think you deserve to win? This is for both of you. What makes you think you deserve the money more than your opponents?"

"We'll go in alphabetical order to answer questions," Alejandro said. "Beth, start us off."

"Well," Beth said, "the reason I think the Tripartite Alliance deserves to win is because we've been playing our asses off for the past 7 seasons! We wanted this win more than anyone else! We did what it took to win, and yes, we did do some underhanded things, but we're the reason for a good number fewer of you being there, rather than here, than Bermuda Square!"

"That proves only that we have a more ruthless strategy," Cody said. "I don't understand just what the Tripartite Alliance's structure was, but in truth, Mark really was the leader of Bermuda Square and I'm not afraid to admit that. We were challenge beasts, and we tried quite hard; we knew exactly what we were doing, and how to do it."

"Yeah," Eva said. "We had the stronger players physically, and the Tripartite Alliance won't debate that. Ultimately, I feel that this question comes down to 'who had the better strategy?' or, more specifically, 'why did your alliance have the better strategy?' And in a season like this one, that is a great question to ask. But I'll leave it to Mark to explain our strategy in more detail."

"Bermuda Square has backstabbed more people than I've ever seen!" Lindsay said. "I'm lying if I say we never backstabbed anyone, and I'll openly admit: we backstabbed Emma. But Bermuda Square is responsible for putting the knife in the back of everyone else on Blue Square, ESPECIALLY Kitty! And, being in an alliance carries the responsibility of helping your allies. Bermuda Square failed to do this with Vladimir, but did so with Sammy!"

"If you were in the position we were in," Mark said, "you would have blindsided Kitty, too. Our strategy revolved around our social game; we made friends with as many people as we could, and used them as allies. We took out the other members of Blue Square simply because they were our only options! The same thing applies to the inner circle alliance on Orange Delta, which ended in the Tripartite Alliance backstabbing Emma! At least Kitty knew she might be in danger! Emma? No, total backstab! And we really had no way to save Vladimir; he was the first domino to fall on the World's Team, so he'd just have been voted out later if we intervened! Anyway, I'll explain our strategy: Originally, I made an alliance with just Sierra and Cody, as the guy who had set them up. I had intentions of bringing them just to the final 20 at first, but that changed. Later, I fell in love with Eva, and she joined the alliance. She was one of the people I got to vote against DJ at the start. In fact, Trent and Gwen were originally my allies, after I got them back together, but they defected to the Tripartite Alliance; since Bermuda Square hadn't really been formed yet, I didn't have a real alliance to keep them around with. In fact, we were allies with the Tripartite Alliance for a very short time, though it was the Tripartite Alliance blackmailing me, after Gwen spilled the beans to them about my plot to eliminate DJ. After Bermuda Square was formed in full due to pressure from the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, we began setting people up, giving us more and more allies, which we used to control the vote on other teams, and especially our own, but that fell apart at the 2 team stage. We did have an alliance with Kim, to take out the Anti-Manipulator Alliance, but we later dumped her as a threat. In fact, I'm partially responsible for the Second Order of the Fallen Star, so I was indirectly responsible for Kim's elimination! You're welcome, Liam and Leonard."

"Yeah, our strategy was quite similar," Tyler said. "The Tripartite Alliance was formed after Beth found out about the plans for 60 Club, thanks to a friend of a cousin. Actually, it was originally just the plans for the million dollar season. Lindsay and Beth were already friends, so they began writing the plans for the Tripartite Alliance, as they played dumb. They let themselves be played by Heather in Island, with no intention of winning. Lindsay's elimination in the bike challenge, though, was completely unplanned. She saw Heather as a threat, so she dragged her reputation down. Then, me and Lindsay fell in love, and I was added to the plan. Beth and Lindsay were actually trying in Action, but Beth found out about 60 Club via Courtney's PDA, and Lindsay intentionally 'accidentally' voted herself off, so that she could try to get herself played, before getting the manipulator blindsided with her 'dumbness.' So, the original plan would have been for us to get caught in Bermuda Square or Kim's sphere of influence, but we changed it up later, after Bermuda Square began forming."

"That's actually genius!" Sierra said. "Anyway, we deserve to win, because if this had gone like any other season, we would have simply voted off Lindsay and Tyler, and me and Cody would have made the finals!"

"Says you!" Eva said. "It'd be me and Mark, and I'd destroy him!"

"Oh, really?" Mark replied. As quickly as that, Mark and Eva began making out again.

"You're next, Max!" Alejandro said.

"I must say," Max said, "I am impressed with both of you. You did not always act evil, but you utterly destroyed everyone else here. But if we brought it all down to one thing, what do you feel was your alliance's most impressive moment?"

"Tricking Bermuda Square into voting out Trent!" Beth said.

"Eliminating Beth!" Cody said.

"Gotta be blindsiding Kitty," Eva said.

"Taking down the mole Cameron!" Lindsay said.

"Making it to the finals!" Mark said.

"Forging the inner circle on Orange Delta!" Tyler said.

"I guess Cody proposing to me!" Sierra said.

"Now THAT'S the right answer!" Cody remarked, kissing Sierra on the cheek

(he had to stand on his tiptoes to do this).

"Go ahead, Rodney!" Heather said.

"Alright, I've already made up my mind," Rodney said, "and for setting up all those couples, as well as your general likability, I'm voting for Bermuda Square. But, I gotta ask: Mark, who do you feel most proud of setting up?"

"Myself and Eva!" Mark replied, to quite a bit of laughter from the jury.

"Right answer!" Eva replied. They kissed.

"I'll go next," Alejandro said. "As you know, I am one of Total Drama's most infamous game players, as will you be. But, I want one member from each alliance to explain their scheme to win, and if you came up with a name for it."

"I call our plan the Landmine Scheme," Lindsay said. "We went undercover for multiple seasons, trying to not be seen as a threat, so when we returned, we could easily bash everyone, using our popularity to protect ourselves, and it would cause manipulators to try to play us, giving us extra protection. The second thing never happened, due to the manipulators, including us, creating an inner circle early on, but still, we were able to use our popularity to get several allies. The second part of the plan sorta worked with Trent. Had we not done that, it may well have been a Noah vs Trent finale, or even a Bermuda Square vs Trent finale. Or a Tripartite Alliance vs Trent finale, had we won the tiebreaker challenge."

"Well, I wasn't really going off of one thing," Mark said, "but my base was what I now officially call the Reverse Alejandro Scheme. Create a small inner circle, then make several allies, but make sure those not in the inner circle stay disorganized, while still using them to influence the vote elsewhere. Keep them around until you're forced to cut them loose, as we were in the 2 team stage. I created couples, and simply treated the couples as one person with 2 votes, and that would need to be voted off twice. My general likability was used to my advantage, mainly to get the allies in the first place. I had a lot of tactics at my disposal. One that Kitty was the victim of was the backdoor, where, when my alliance is in danger, I use something else entirely to get someone else voted off. Heather pulled a lot of excellent backdoors in her time, claiming victims such as Justin and Beth. I know that, when it came to Heather, Beth's tiki idol in season 1 was a simple prop. After all, curses are complete BS to me. Tell it to my football team; we hadn't won a single trophy for 20 years before I showed up, then all of a sudden, we're winning state titles!"

"I approve of that name!" Alejandro said.

"OK," Heather said, "this isn't the first season, so I know we played into your game. For all of you, which contestant not in the finals do you feel influenced you the most?"

"Probably you, Heather!" Beth said. "We took some lessons from your gameplay in season 1!"

"Yeah, we did learn a thing or two from you!" Lindsay said. "I've gotta respect one thing about you: you know how to play the game!"

"Yeah, I actually respect you for that," Mark said. "What I don't respect you for is making it personal, and interfering with Gwen and Trent, and Lindsay and Tyler."

"Yeah, why'd you try to split us up?!" Tyler exclaimed.

"To prevent exactly this," Heather replied. "As I said in season 1, boyfriend and girlfriend is just a cutesy way of saying alliance!"

"In no season but this one has that proven more true," Mark noted. "ESPECIALLY when I am involved. Anyway, you're up there, along with Zoey, LeShawna, and Duncan, but actually, I gotta go with Alejandro. He taught me that love is a dangerous weapon in this game, as much as it is a good thing. I knew I couldn't play a straight Alejandro scheme in a season of 60, so the Reverse Alejandro Scheme was born. Also, I don't have the charms or the heart to pull an Alejandro scheme. I can't break hearts like that!"

"Loyalty in love means a lot," Heather said. "Alejandro has it, except when playing the game." She kissed Alejandro on the cheek.

"I think we all know Sierra's answer…" Cody said.

"She said 'not in the finals!'" Sierra replied. "Since Cody is not a possible answer, nor is Mark, I guess I'll go with Owen. He is, basically, the mascot of Total Drama, an always has a good finish!"

"Made it to the merge in every season but 60 Club!" Owen said. "And even in 60 Club, I made it halfway through the 2 team stage!"

"You're next, DJ!" Alejandro said.

"Alright," DJ said, "Mark, I was the first victim of you, wasn't I?"

"Yeah," Mark replied.

"Anyway, that's not my question. My actual question is this: if I won the money, I'd spend it on helping out nature. But I wanna know what you'd do with your cut of the money if you won!"

"Well, I'd use some for jet fuel," Beth said. "Wait, no, I'd get $300 million, Lindsay would get $300 million, Tyler would get $300 million, and $100 million would be used for jet fuel. Or we'd give half to charity. We haven't made a plan for the leftover money yet. Anyway, I'd take Brady out on a romantic date, do charitable things with the money, and build myself, Brady, Lindsay, and Tyler a mansion!"

"Well," Cody said, "I'd be getting myself a lot of gadgets. Probably save the money. I'd certainly use it to build me and Sierra a mansion! Or, we might just move in with Mark and Eva when they build a mansion, because I know Mark would do that!"

"Oh, it wouldn't just be a mansion!" Mark replied. "I'd do the big thing I came here to do, and build my football team a stadium. But meeting the love of my life has made me think things over. I'd build myself the greatest mansion ever for me, Eva, Sierra, and Cody to live in, but then, I'd save the rest of my money for college and the rest of my life, and after my NFL career, use my leftover money, plus my NFL money, to start a business, and create an organization to help refugees. That, and spoil Eva!" There was some laughter.

"What would I do?" Eva said. "I actually haven't thought about that until now. I mean, I never thought I'd get this far! Probably be responsible and save it, but maybe take a trip to somewhere, or open a gym."

"Three words, Tyler replied, "youth sports camp!"

"Now THERE'S an idea!" Mark replied, high fiving Tyler.

"Starting a business is on my agenda," Lindsay replied, "and I'd also probably make a movie about how we won! Oh yeah, and spoil Tyler!" There was some laughter.

"He's going to the NBA!" Beth replied. "He doesn't need spoiling!"

"Spoil Cody!" Sierra said, inciting some laughter. "But I'd also probably save the money, to help out my family. Oh yeah, that, and have the best wedding ever for me and Cody!"

"Nice!" DJ said.

"OK," Duncan said, "neither of you got me voted out. But I know who to respect in this game. Bermuda Square, you guys were respectable, had an amazing strategy, and ultimately, you were the stronger alliance. You are now, too. So, I'm voting for Bermuda Square. Simple. As. That."

"Alright," Topher said, "I'm gonna give you a mini challenge. I'm gonna ask you a true or false question about Total Drama. Answer on the whiteboard I have given to you somehow. Get it right, and you stay in the game. Get it wrong, and you're out. Alliance with the last person standing wins my vote. To even things out, Sierra, you're disqualified. True or false: Cody was the cause for one of Sierra's eliminations." Everyone wrote false on their whiteboard. "Correct answer was false. Chris did it in season 3, Cameron in season 5, and Sammy in season 7. Question 2: Geoff returned for a season of Total Drama." Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, and Eva put false, while Mark and Cody put true. "Correct answer is false, it was the Ridonculous Race. Mark, Cody, you're out. Question 3: In the 100th episode of Total Drama, Cameron was voted off." Lindsay, Tyler, and Eva put true, while Beth put false. "Correct answer is false; Cameron was disqualified due to injury. Beth was the only one to get that right, which means the Tripartite Alliance gets my vote."

"Don't worry about it," Mark said.

"OK," Sugar said, "would you rather be eliminated by being voted off, or by losing a sudden death challenge?"

"Sudden death," Beth replied.

"Sudden death," Cody replied.

"Voted off," Eva replied.

"Voted off," Lindsay replied.

"Voted off," Mark replied.

"Voted off," Tyler replied.

"Sudden death," Sierra replied.

"Interesting," Sugar said. "It will influence my decision."

"Courtney?" Heather said.

"You know," Courtney said, "I've got to agree with the neanderthal Duncan on one thing: I'm going to vote Bermuda Square. Why? Because the Tripartite Alliance COMPLETELY fucked me over! Like Harold in season 1, Beth and Duncan in season 2, Gwen in season 3, and Gwen AGAIN in season 5! Plus, Bermuda Square finally broke up the love triangle by getting Gwen back with Trent. I have never been happier! The Tripartite Alliance has backstabbed almost everyone here! The only person to have an experience anything like me with the Tripartite Alliance, with Bermuda Square, is Kitty; and Mark set her up with Liam! And the Tripartite Alliance backstabbed her sister! Bermuda Square is nice, Tripartite Alliance is a bunch of assholes!"

"Wow, she REALLY likes you!" Mark said, sarcastically.

"Shut up…" Lindsay replied.

"Alright," Scott said, "you two are ruthless, and I LOVE IT! But, the questions I want to ask have already been asked. I won't say who I'm voting for now, but your strategy has everything to do with it. Mainly because I've got nothing against either of you, since Dawn forced Bermuda Square to vote me out, and yet, they then voted out Dawn. The Tripartite Alliance basically had nothing to do with me. That is all."

"I have no questions," Scarlett said, "but for their excellent ability to stay hidden, and tricking Bermuda Square into voting off Trent, I will vote Tripartite."

"The question I wanted to ask was: why do you deserve to win?" Jo said. "But since that's been answered, I won't ask it again."

"I've already made up my mind," Zoey said. "So, pick a number between 1 and 10."

"6," Mark said.

"4," Beth said.

"2," Cody said.

"9," Lindsay said.

"8," Eva said.

"7," Tyler said.

"10," Sierra said.

"The number was 1," Zoey said. "You win, Cody, but this doesn't affect my vote, which, I might add, was for you. Still, strange how you and Sierra are so close, yet picked numbers so far from each other!"

"Basic point distribution," Cody replied. "We've got a better shot if we're far apart."

"I don't have a question," Justin said, "because what I've wanted to ask has already been asked. I'm voting Tripartite, because I was able to forge a connection with Beth earlier on. That, and I can't respect Bermuda Square for voting me out on Tobias' orders."

"Whatever," Eva said. "We've still got Zoey, Courtney and Duncan's votes!"

"Well, we've got Topher and Justin's votes!" Beth said.

"OK," Carrie said, "so, you've boasted about why you should win. You've been trashing each other for the entire game, ever since the lines were drawn. But why don't you say something nice about each other this time? Why should the other alliance win?"

"Now, that's a good question!" Beth said. "I guess they have the stronger players physically. You can't argue with Mark and Eva's prowess."

"I gotta hand it to them," Mark said, "the Tripartite Alliance had an excellent strategy, they executed beautifully, and they knew exactly what they were doing. They made themselves likeable. Truth be told, we had a very similar strategy, but theirs went for longer. Credit where it's due: they had the undercover part nailed."

"Yeah, our strategies weren't really that far apart," Lindsay said. "Props to Mark for thinking that up."

"Frankly, Mark got it down," Sierra said. "That's really all we can think of, other than Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth being fan favorites. We still don't quite understand just how they operated, so we can't really think of too much, you know? But hey, as Mark said, being hidden is what they did best."

"Bermuda Square," Dawn said, "I know why I was eliminated the second time, but what exactly happened when you voted me off the first time?"

"OK," Eva said, "I had just recently hooked up with Mark, and I knew that you knew what he did with DJ. At that point, if people found out, Mark probably would've been voted off, or at least, so I thought. I knew the only way to keep you silent would be to get rid of you, so I convinced a bunch of people they were in danger. I also knew you blackmailed Mark to vote out Scott, or something like that. So, I got ticked, and scared, but rather than trashing the plane, I went around telling people to vote you off, by telling them that they might be screwed, but Scott was trying to get you voted off, while I was trying to vote out Scott, so if they voted you, they'd be safe. I told you about Kim so you wouldn't rat us out while you were on the doors. So yeah. At least I didn't frame you for anything!"

"That was actually pretty smart," Dawn said. "Well done."

"Alright," Anna said, "sorta like Carrie's question, what do you think the other alliance would do with the money if they won?"

"Mark's made his plan for the stadium quite clear," Beth said, "and yeah, I'd bet he'd build the mansion. They'd probably keep the money for themselves."

"Tripartite would probably blow it on living like celebrities," Cody said. "I don't really know."

"Yeah, living like celebrities seems right to me," Sierra said. "It would be a revolving door for that cash!"

"Yeah, well, you'd give all your money to Cody!" Tyler argued. "And it's not like you wouldn't use your money to live like celebrities!"

"Not all of it!" Mark protested. "I'd use some to help people out!"

"This was not the response I had intended…" Anna said.

"I'm voting Bermuda Square," Vladimir said. "For setting me up with Sammy. Love ya, baby!"

"Love you too, Vlad!" Sammy replied, kissing Vladimir. "Thanks again, Mark!"

"No problem," Mark said.

"My question has already been asked," Jasmine said.

"As has mine," Shawn said.

"Same," everyone but Noah and Emma said.

"Well, what's your questions, Noah and Emma?" Alejandro asked.

"My question is," Noah said, "Bermuda Square, what gave you the idea of setting up couples to run an alliance? Tripartite Alliance, who did you learn the most from? And both of you, how do you feel about floaters?"

"Well, I came up with the idea," Mark said, "as a form of honest coercion. I knew that setting up couples would keep me liked, even in the face of me voting out people like DJ, Kitty, and Zoey. Plus, it would get me a bunch of allies. Besides, I'm good enough at it, and I love to see people in love, so I figured, why not? As for floaters, I feel that in this game, it's a legitimate strategy, if you're strong enough at challenges; it can be almost as hard as being a manipulator, sometimes. Of course, come the final merge, you really had no choice but to float, since all your allies got voted out."

"I feel we've learned the most from Heather," Lindsay said. "We were right under her influence, and figuring things out from the victim's side, knowing what they're thinking, can really help you out when you're the manipulator. Anyway, floating is a boring strategy, but if it works, it works."

"My question is," Emma said, "do you feel you were stronger with brains or brawn?"

"Brains," Beth said.

"Brains," Cody said.

"Brawn," Eva said.

"Brains," Lindsay said.

"Brains," Mark said.

"Brawn,' Tyler said.

"Brains," Sierra said.

"OK, that means, jury, it is time to vote!" Heather said. "Beardo, as the first alphabetically of the first eliminated, you can vote first." Mark kissed Eva on the freckle.

"The Square," Beardo voted.

"I vote Bermuda Square," Max voted. "They do not even try to hide their evil. I applaud them for it."

"Bermuda Square. They set up all the love!" Rodney voted.

"And I quote, 'reverse Alejandro scheme.' I vote Square," Alejandro voted.

"Gotta go with Tripartite. Never knew you had it in you, Lindsay!" Heather voted.

"Tripartite didn't vote me out, but they'd be less responsible with the money… I vote Bermuda Square," DJ voted.

"Bermuda Square," Zoey voted

"Tripartite Alliance," Justin voted.

"Bermuda Square is my kind of competitors! But seeing as though they voted me out while they were Tobias' bitch, I vote Tripartite," Jo voted.

"Tripartite," Scarlett voted.

"Tripartite won my challenge!" Topher voted.

"Bermuda Square," Sugar voted.

"As I said, I vote Bermuda Square," Duncan voted.

"Bermuda Square," Courtney voted.

"I like the Tripartite Alliance's moves. I vote them," Scott voted.

"Bermuda Square, for being the least conceited," Carrie voted.

"Bermuda Square played the more honest game, so I vote them!" Dawn voted.

"Tripartite Alliance, for thinking out what Bermuda Square would do," Anna voted. "It's good to think about what other people will do if they get something."

"Bermuda Square was so nice! I vote them!" Jasmine voted.

"Square," Shawn voted.

"The Tripartite Alliance helped me and Dakota when Kim tried to pull us apart, so I vote them," Sam voted.

"The Tripartite Alliance helped me and Sam when Kim tried to pull us apart, so I vote them," Dakota voted.

"Bermuda Square was far more honorable," Brick voted.

"They brought the love, so I vote Bermuda Square!" Ella voted.

"Friendly Bermuda Square is friendly. And smart. Well done," Joseph voted.

"Bermuda Square. That was a lame way to vote me out, Tripartite," Junior voted.

"Sha-Mark!" Lightning voted.

"I vote Bermuda Square, because the Tripartite Alliance backstabbed LeShawna," Harold voted.

"The Tripartite Alliance is fabulous! I vote them," Anne Maria voted.

"Bermuda Square, for setting up all those couples, and just being so nice!" Mike voted.

"Bermuda Square was pretty dishonest with getting rid of me. I guess I vote Tripartite," Tobias voted.

"I like Tripartite's style!" Kim voted.

"Tripartite knew how to get the drama going. So did Bermuda Square! But, Tripartite is the fan favorites, so I vote for them," Blaineley voted.

B held up a piece of paper with a square drawn on it.

"OK, Bermuda Square, this vote has NOTHING to do with Sammy. I'm trying to make up with her now! But this vote for the Tripartite Alliance is personally against Mark, and you know why," Amy voted.

"I bestow the honor of my vote to win to the Tripartite Alliance!" Leonard voted.

"I guess I'll go with the Tripartite Alliance," Staci voted.

"Bermuda Square, for setting me up with Sammy!" Vladimir voted.

"Party on, Bermuda Square! You're some awesome dudes!" Geoff voted.

"Bermuda Square is just so nice! I love it! You're the best, even if you are manipulators! I vote for you to win!" Bridgette voted.

"I vote Bermuda Square, eh? They never backstabbed me!" Ezekiel voted.

"Bermuda Square," Raaheel voted.

"Tripartite Alliance, you've won gold from me," Josee voted.

"Bermuda Square. Not only did they play the cleaner game, but they also got me back with Dave! Thank you so much, Mark!" Sky voted.

"Bermuda Square. Why? Sky, that's why. Cameron, too. You know what I mean," Dave voted.

"Considering that there's still a knife in my back from the Tripartite Alliance, I vote Bermuda Square," Cameron voted.

"For getting me back with Trent, I've got no choice but to vote Bermuda Square!" Gwen voted.

"Lindsay is awesome!" Katie voted.

"Even though she was a little harsher this season!" Sadie voted.

"Even though you did what you did, you got me with Liam. I vote Bermuda Square," Kitty voted.

"Bermuda Square! I love you, Kitty!" Liam voted.

"You messed with the wrong sista, Tripartite! I vote for the Square!" LeShawna voted.

"For getting me back with Gwen, I've got to vote for the Square!" Trent voted.

"Tripartite," Owen voted.

"Tripartite," Izzy voted.

"You backstabbed the wrong girl! And your rivals set my sister up with her new boyfriend! Bermuda Square!" Emma voted.

"No one backstabs Emma and gets away with it. Bermuda Square," Noah voted.

"You set me up with Vladimir! You get the vote, Bermuda Square!" Sammy voted.

"The votes are in!" Alejandro said. "Tonight, you want to see your name on the paper. It will take 29 out of the 58 votes to win." The scoreboard lit up, 0-0. "The first vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square." The scoreboard changed, giving Bermuda Square 1 point. "Second vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. Third vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. Fourth vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. Fifth vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. That's 2 votes Bermuda Square, 3 votes Tripartite Alliance. Sixth vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. Seventh vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. Eighth vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. Ninth vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. 5 votes Bermuda Square, 4 votes Tripartite Alliance. Tenth vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. We're tied, 5 votes Bermuda Square, 5 votes Tripartite Alliance. 11th vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 12th vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 13th vote is for...

…

...Tripartite Alliance. 7 votes Bermuda Square, 6 votes Tripartite Alliance. 14th vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 15th vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. 16th vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. 17th vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. 18th vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 19th vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. 20th vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. We're tied, 10 votes Bermuda Square, 10 votes Tripartite Alliance. 21st vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 22nd vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 23rd vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 13 votes Bermuda Square, 10 votes Tripartite Alliance. 24th vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. 25th vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. 26th vote is for..

…

...Tripartite Alliance. We're tied, 13 votes Bermuda Square, 13 votes Tripartite Alliance. 27th vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. 28th vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. 29th vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance." Mark was beginning to lose hope. "30th vote is for…

…

…Bermuda Square. 14 votes Bermuda Square, 16 votes Tripartite Alliance. 31st vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance." Mark began desperately kissing Eva's freckle. "32nd vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. 33rd vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. 14 votes Bermuda Square, 19 votes Tripartite Alliance. 34th vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 15 votes Bermuda Square, 19 votes Tripartite Alliance. 35th vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. 36th vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. 15 votes Bermuda Square, 21 votes Tripartite Alliance. 37th vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 38th vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 39th vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 40th vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 19 votes Bermuda Square, 21 votes Tripartite Alliance."

"Probably just throwaway votes…" Lindsay said.

"41st vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 42nd vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. We're tied, 21 votes Bermuda Square, 21 votes Tripartite Alliance. 43rd vote is for…

…

...Tripartite Alliance. 44th vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. We're tied, 22 votes Bermuda Square, 22 votes Tripartite Alliance. 45th vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 23 votes Bermuda Square, 22 votes Tripartite Alliance. Bermuda Square needs 6 more votes, Tripartite Alliance needs 8. 46th vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 24 votes Bermuda Square, 22 votes Tripartite Alliance. 47th vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 25 votes Bermuda Square, 22 votes Tripartite Alliance. Bermuda Square needs 5 more votes, Tripartite Alliance needs 8. 48th vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 26 votes Bermuda Square, 22 votes Tripartite Alliance. Bermuda Square needs 4 more votes, Tripartite Alliance needs 8. 49th vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 27 votes Bermuda Square, 22 votes Tripartite Alliance. Bermuda Square needs 3 more votes, Tripartite Alliance needs 8. 50th vote is for…

…

...Bermuda Square. 28 votes Bermuda Square, 22 votes Tripartite Alliance. If Bermuda Square gets just 2 more votes, they win. Tripartite Alliance still needs 8, 7 to force a tie. 51st vote is for…

...Bermuda Square. 29 votes Bermuda Square, 22 votes Tripartite Alliance. Bermuda Square needs just one more vote. Tripartite Alliance, all these votes must be for you to force a tie. 52nd vote is for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...the winners of Total Drama 60 Club, Bermuda Square!"

"YEAH-HA-HA!" yelled Mark, jumping into the air, and putting one finger in the air. He was caught by Eva, who twirled him around. Sierra tackled Cody, and they began making out. Confetti was deployed, and blue fireworks were shot.

"RAISE THE BLUE FLAGS!" screamed one of Mark's teammates.

"YOU DID IT!" Coach Brown yelled, hugging Mark, after Eva had put him down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lindsay yelled, falling to her knees.

"Dangit, we lost!" Brady said.

"Well, that happened…" Tyler said. "But hey, we got to travel the world!"

"I guess that's true!" Beth added.

"Finally… it's over…" Mark said.

"Congratulations, Cody and Bermuda Square!" Alejandro said. "By a 36 to 22 vote, the club has spoken!"

"NOW we wanna hear that phrase!" Eva said. Sierra picked up Cody, reverse bridal style, and carried him over.

"Where's the jet?" Sierra said. "I've got a few birthday victory celebration presents for him!"

"Aw, damn!" one of Mark's teammates said. "Someone's getting laid!"

"2 someones, in fact," Eva said, nudging Mark, causing him to blush.

"Well, before you go," Heather said, "you've gotta get your well-deserved money!" She held out a check for $1 billion. "Cody, you technically have to take this." Cody took the check from Heather, and put it in his pocket. "So, congratulations to Bermuda Square! They're gonna split one billion dollars!"

"You guys are gonna love the new stadium!" Mark said. "And if you wanna go long for a game, we can use our new jet!"

"I'll be on your team next year, too!" Eva said. "I am moving to Seattle!"

"Awesome!" Mark said. "Sierra, Cody, you wanna come to Seattle?"

"Nah, I think we'll stay in London," Cody replied. "Anyway, everyone, get on the jet! Let's go home."

"Well, this has been our biggest season by far!" Heather said. "Thanks to everyone who's stuck around this season for making this our best season yet! Sierra, Cody, Mark, and Eva walk away the victors. It's been a great season, and it seems like everyone gets their happy ending. By the way, had there been a tie vote, it would have gone to a quiz about past events of the season. I'm Heather-"

"And I'm Alejandro," Alejandro said.

"And this has been…"

"TOTAL!" everyone said at once. "DRAMA! 60 CLUB!"

 **A/N: Well, that wraps that up. Congratulations to Bermuda Square for winning 60 Club! Be sure to check out my next Total Drama fanfic: Big House! We're going into Big Brother territory!**


	36. Deleted scenes

**Here's some scenes I was thinking about adding to Total Drama 60 Club, but decided against for one reason or another. Usually, it was because I changed the story. Many of these scenes are in there, but different.**

 **Alternate scene of Sammy's use of the cancellation idol, from episode 29: Idle Idol.**

 **Alternate background information needed, and reason for deletion: This scene was written before the cancellation idol, even before Chris got fired. Later on, I replaced the Chris Head with the cancellation idol, for a reason you'll see later. Plus, I wanted to show Cody having to cope over Sierra's elimination, and I allowed myself to let the Tripartite Alliance take advantage of this to get rid of Sammy, by convincing Cody to throw the challenge. Mark would have rejoined, but not via Apehowin Island. The scene after this is how he would have rejoined.**

A montage was shown, including a vote for Sammy being put in the box, Mark frowning as he voted, and Sammy smirking.

"OK," Chris said, "so first up, we ran out of packing peanuts."

"Gee, _what_ a disaster," Mark replied. "But honestly, this isn't even dramatic! We all know Sammy's getting the boot!"

"Can I at least have _some_ fun?! Anyway, I've reviewed the confessionals, and I have to say… the votes were TOTALLY predictable. I was hoping for Orange Delta to lose, so this would actually stir up drama, but, you guys blew it. Regardless, while I normally protect your privacy, other than revealing the vote numbers, I am going to go _live_ with your confessionals! Even though we really only don't know one person's vote."

"Sorry, Sammy, but you're the only one that isn't Cody, Sierra, or Eva," Mark voted.

"Sammy. We all know why," Eva voted.

"Sammy. Process of elimination!" Sierra voted.

"Sorry, Sammy, but it's gotta be you," Cody voted.

"Hm, who do I eliminate? I don't want to vote one of them out, but I have to! I guess I'll vote for Mark, because he's got the best combination of strength, mental agility, and popularity to win the final second chance challenge. And if he loses, that's the biggest triple threat out of the game! So, I vote Mark." Sammy voted.

"You do know it makes no difference, right?" Mark said.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Sammy replied, smirking. She pulled out a Chris head!

"OH. NO. YOU. DIDN'T." Eva said, looking somewhat angry.

"Oh yes I did!" Sammy replied, tossing her Chris head to Chris. Eva stood up, causing Sammy to get scared, and Mark and Sierra pushed Eva against a wall.

"Huh, this is unexpected!" Chris said.

"YOU!" Eva yelled. "YOU! YOOOOU!"

"Uh, hate to interrupt during such a _well-thought out_ argument, but, as you saw, the only vote that wasn't cast for Samey was for Mark. Mark, MAAAARRRRRK. So, Mark has been eliminated."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eva yelled.

"It's OK, Eva," Mark said. "I'm gonna be just fine." Eva grabbed Mark by the waist, and began sobbing. Mark patted her on the back. "I'll win the second chance challenge. If I don't, win for me, alright?"

"Of course, Mark!" Eva replied, before falling and breaking into tears. Mark knelt down, and lifted Eva head up.

"Just win the next challenge, get Trent voted off, and the Tripartite Alliance is toast!" Mark whispered in Eva's ear. He kissed Eva's freckle. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Eva. If I don't see you at the merge, I'll see you, Sierra, and/or Cody at the finale. After all, we are a perfect couple."

"Yes, we are," Eva replied. "Yes we are."

"I'm totally not being like that!" Eva said in the confessional. "I'm just… you know, playing it up for the cameras! I'm still Eva! I'm still tough! I'm still… I'm still…" Eva teared up. "I'm still in love with Mark!" She began bawling. "Why did you have to take him from me, Sammy?! WHY?!"

"Love changes people," Sammy said in the confessional. "I feel sorry for Eva, but better sad Eva than mad Eva, obviously. In hindsight, I probably should have voted her out. Mark wouldn't freak out at me. Eva, on the other hand…"

"Hey, Mark," Sammy said.

"Yeah?" Mark replied.

"Sorry it had to go down like this. But you heard me! I think you'd do the best at winning your way back onto the show!"

"I'm sure I will." They hugged each other. "Sammy, you're the sweetest girl in the world, right up there with Sierra and Eva."

"Mark, you're the best friend in the world to me. Right up there with Vladimir, but with Vladimir, I'm dating him, you know?"

"My fault! Though, I guess it's also my fault he got voted out. Twice. Karma's a bitch, huh?"

"Yeah, ask Amy! Damn, that was brutal by Eva."

"Well, the fact that she'd do that for me makes me love her even more. But be careful with her. Once she stops crying, she's probably going to be pissed at you for getting me eliminated."

"Thank you, captian obvious. But hey, I still like you." Sammy gave Mark a quick peck on the cheek. "We'll be friends after this, right?"

"Of course we will." Mark walked off to the dock of shame. "Oh, one more thing!" Mark picked up a small stick that wasn't sharp at all, and lightly threw it in the direction of Sammy, causing it to land at her feet. "That one's for you, Eva! Bye, guys! It's been fun! You all were the best competitors I could have asked for, and more! I'm happy to have competed again you all. I leave tonight with my head held high. Even if I don't win, I had a great finish, and I have no regrets. I'll miss all of you!"

"Bye, Mark!" Sierra, Cody, and Sammy yelled back. Eva was still crying.

"I'll miss you, halfback!" Eva called.

"I'll miss you too," Mark replied. "Love you, Eva!"

"Love you too!" Mark walked away, smiling.

 **Mark rejoins the game after being eliminated**

 **Alternate background information and reason for deletion: In this scenario, there is no Apehowin Island; the eliminated contestants from the 2-team stage would be voted back into the game by the contestants still in the game. Eva, Sierra, and Cody voted for Mark; Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth voted for Harold; Noah voted for Emma; and Trent voted for Gwen. As for getting rid of it? First off, I got rid of Gwen earlier. I came up with this during the 5 team stage. Second, if this happened, the lie about Trent playing the members of the Tripartite Alliance wouldn't hold up, and I'd have no way to get rid of Trent. And lastly, I needed Apehowin Island for filler, since I ran out of ideas and room to work. The focus of 60 Club was always supposed to be the conflict between Bermuda Square and the Tripartite Alliance, but originally, Mark was also going to be more diabolical; there would be no split pact of Bermuda Square; they'd pick off the Tripartite Alliance, and Mark was going to face Eva in the finale after he and Eva eliminated Sierra and Cody, and Mark would win.**

"OK," Chris said, "now that that's over, it's time to, for the last time, bring someone back into the game! As you all know, after every 60 Club merge, there is a second chance competition. This merge was no different, obviously, as you all voted for who would come back into the game for the final merge. There was a tie in the votes, so we had a tiebreaker. Would you all like to see who the winner was?"

"Sure!" the others replied.

"I don't really care who it is," Noah said in the confessional. "They probably didn't vote Emma back."

"It better not be Mark!" Lindsay said in the confessional.

"Hopefully, my Marker's back!" Eva said in the confessional.

"I swear, if Mark's back…" Tyler said in the confessional.

"Would be awesome if Mark got back!" Cody said in the confessional. "But my sweet Sierra's still here nonetheless."

"If Mark's back, I'm going to puke!" Beth said in the confessional.

"C'mon, Mark!" Sierra said in the confessional.

"Gwen, I hope," Trent said in the confessional. "I still don't know how she got voted out! Beth was supposed to go home!"

"Alright," Chris said, "let's bring him out!" The tunnel started smoking up, and a siren sounded as a dark figure walked from the tunnel.

Everyone gasped as they made the figure out.

"You're fronting me!" Tyler said.

"What?" Beth said. "But that's impossible!"

"Aw, man, what is HE doing here?" Trent said.

The returnee walked out of the smoke, wearing a black football helmet with a red face mask. He took it off, revealing himself to be Mark, who had put some eye black on, with flames in the background.

"By a 3-3-1-1 vote, and winning a tiebreaker, returning to the game, Mark!"

"That's right, I'm back!" Mark said, looking somewhat angry. "And just so we're clear, not only am I going to kick butt, but I'm giving special attention to my BACKSTABBING BLUE TEAM WHO VOTED ME OFF!"

"But we voted off Sammy!" Cody said. "She used a Chris head! And now, she's out!"

"I know." Mark looked a lot calmer. "I just had to finish using Eva's quote from season 1. You know, 'cause I'm her boyfriend?"

"Marker!" Eva cried. Mark ran up to Eva, and they shared a hug.

"Hey Eva!" Mark replied. He then suddenly cringed. "Eva… too… tight!"

"Oh, sorry," Eva loosened her grip. "I'm just so happy to have you back!" She rubbed her cheek against Mark's, causing Mark to pat her head.

"Well, I'm happy to see you again!" Cody and Sierra gave glares to Lindsay.

"Wait, did you steal my quote from when I returned in season 1?"

"Same situation; final 10, teams just merged, and I'm dating you. OK, that last part wasn't true in season 1, but it's where I got my quote from!"

"But I came back at the final 11 in season 1. It was the final 9 if you don't count me and Izzy, and not counting you… huh, you're right. Final 9."

"And then you got voted off, so it's not gonna be exactly the same. Unless SOMEONE backstabs us," Mark gave a glare to Noah, "I'll be just fine."

"With you back, it's 4 to 4, math whiz," Noah said. "I'm neutral, and Trent's with the Tripartite Alliance."

"Remember what I said in season 1, when I was eliminated for the second time?" Eva said. "About getting revenge? Yeah, this is it. Me, Mark, Sierra, and Cody are going to destroy ALL of you, and take the billion dollars for ourselves."

"You're the most evil players in the game!" Trent said. "Noah's obviously going to vote against you!"

"I gotta be curious, though: what was the tiebreaker, anyway?" Noah asked.

"Turns out, Harold's a major football player, too. It was a game of football. I won, 77-14."

"Actually, Mark won by a field goal," Chris said.

"Point is, I won! Anyway, Eva, Sierra, Cody, you are still getting special attention, but it's not like when Eva said it. Especially to, well, Eva." They chuckled at Mark's remark.

"Aw, what, Gwen didn't make the tie?" Trent said.

"Considering that your entire so-called 'alliance' wanted Harold back, you were the only one who voted for Gwen. Noah voted for Emma, obviously."

"Is that REALLY a surprise?" Cody said.

"Well, she is my girlfriend," Noah replied. "And honestly, I knew she wouldn't get voted back, so I didn't really give a fuck who returned. Anyway, since no one else will, I'll finish the quote. Mark, what have you been doing since you got voted off?"

"Working out to prepare to pound all of your asses," Mark replied. "I seem to remember myself thinking I needed to!" They laughed at the failed quote steal.

"Yeah, not much we can do in the way of Izzy's dialogue here. Unless someone wants to eat raw fish." Everyone cringed at the thought. "Oh no, we can only steal Eva's quote!" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me there's tape in the first class cabin!" Mark said.

"OK, I won't tell you," Sierra replied. "You can go see it for yourself."

"Aw, what?"

"Different reason, though!" Cody said. "Eva got a little ticked off over your elimination, so she might have torn up some rolls of duct tape to avoid hurting Sammy, and got it all over the place. And she beat a species into extinction in the last challenge."

"Is Sammy OK?"

"That duct tape was all that stood between me and that girl," Eva replied.

"Hey, she only defended herself!"

"But why would she vote for you?"

"She thought I had the best chance of winning the second chance challenge, duh! She only picked me over you in case of a popularity contest, like this one, simply because I have a bunch of friends, and you're a _bit_ notorious."

"And yet, you date me."

"Damn right! I ain't looking for no popular girl; I want a toughie, like you! LAST thing I wanna date's a princess. I mean, yeah, Ella's sweet, but she's not my type."

"Yeah. You know, the cheerleader and jock couple is so overrated. Let's try linewoman and halfback!" They laughed at that.

"Yep! Sierra and Cody might be the power couple, but we're the toughest couple. You don't want to fuck with us or we will fuck you up!"

"Anywho," Chris said, "it's time for the next challenge! Just like season 1's equivalent episode, it's a series of tortures! Unfortunately, we've been told that we cannot bring any more Sasquatchanakwas onto the show, due to _someone_ turning 90% of the population into clothing." Mark high fived Eva. "So yeah, no more fur hats, boots, or coats for you, Eva."

"Dang, I was going to make some leggings!" Eva replied. The others laughed.

"I thought she made the Sasquatchanakwas extinct!" Sierra said.

"She did. The other 10% was due to me," Chris replied. "We ran out of meat in season 4.

 **Alternate Noah elimination scene**

 **Alternate background information: This is so old, I hadn't even come up with "the club has spoken!" Noah was originally going to be a lot more diabolical, and the 4th main antagonist, like he was with Mike and Tobias, including using information from Sierra's laptop to blackmail people. However, I kept giving attention to the Tripartite Alliance and Bermuda Square, and eventually decided not to make him so evil, and go with his real character: a very smart floater, who knows how to stay under the radar. Since the winner is determined by a final challenge, and not a jury, floating is a legitimate strategy in Total Drama. Ask Owen (there were multiple episodes where he should have been eliminated). Ultimately, this deleted scene is a relic of when Noah was going to be the most evil contestant since Mal to play Total Drama. You'll see that the scene is a lot like what is is now, but there's a few changes.**

"Maybe I can make it up," Noah said. He charged through the crowd, pushing people over in his way. He had to knock down 2 security guards to get to the stairs, and charged up, running as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Beth was finishing her puzzle.

"Honestly, Mark's on the throne," Cody said. "Maybe you should just give up and let Noah win!"

"You think I'm going to let the Tripartite Alliance get weakened further?!" Beth replied. Noah was reaching the final flight of stairs, when Beth did it, and pushed her button. Chris looked it over.

"And Beth is safe!" Chris said. As he did, Noah came onto the deck.

"I'm…" Noah began, breathing hard, "here…"

"Yeah. Everyone else just finished their puzzles. That means, you're out!"

"What?"

"Sorry, but you've been eliminated," Sierra said.

Noah fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Noah screamed. Multiple shots were seen, including the people below hearing Noah's cry, the jet shaking a little from Noah's cry, everyone in the Aftermath studio hearing Noah's cry, and even Emma, who was watering the plants, hearing Noah's cry.

"How could I lose a PUZZLE challenge?!" Noah said.

"Because you can't climb stairs?" Lindsay remarked.

"Shut the fuck up, Lindsay. I was the game's greatest player! I did all sorts of coercion to get to this point! I HACKED SIERRA'S COMPUTER TO BLACKMAIL PEOPLE!"

"You did what?" Sierra said.

"I thought you knew."

"Even I knew," Eva said.

"So did I," said Lindsay.

"And me," Mark said.

"And me," Beth said.

"I did, too," Tyler said.

"I knew!" Cody said.

"And I knew!" Chris said.

"And me!" Chef said.

"And me!" James said.

"And me!" said a local.

"And my girlfriend!" said a tourist. "Oh, Noah got eliminated? Come on! Noah is awesome!"

"He also acted like a dictator," Mark noted.

"But he's the funniest guy there!"

"Whatever, man. Point is, Noah?" Mark made the throat slash gesture. "He loses, me, Bermuda Square, and the Tripartite Alliance win!"

 **Alternate Bermuda Square's Plot scene from episode 23: Bermuda Delta**

 **Alternate background information: This is from the time before I had the cancellation idol. Originally, Chris and Chef were going to be promptly eliminated in the 2 team stage, and Blue Square would be: Mark, Eva, Sierra, Cody, Liam, Kitty, Owen, Izzy, Sammy. Orange Delta would be: Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Trent, Noah, Emma, and 3 other contestants (I can't remember which ones). I later kept Chris and Chef to develop their characters. I wanted to use the scene anyway, but I then realized that mathematically, there would be no reason to get all the votes against one person if the immunity idol was in play, since if all the votes were against one of them, use the idol, and a split vote would result in a 4-3-2 vote in Bermuda Square's favor! As such, the cancellation idol was born. It also helps that I was throwing in more of a "Survivor" feel to the eliminations.**

Eva, Sierra, and Cody sat down around Mark.

"Hey, guys!" Mark said.

"What up, halfback?" Eva asked.

"Look, we have a slight problem. There's 9 on our team, but only 4 of us. Those other 5 know they outnumber us and we're close, so once they figure that out, they'll pick us off!"

"Hm, that's true," Sierra noted.

"Even though we're close to Sammy, I don't want to risk Sammy backstabbing us. But, I think I have a way to get us out of this." Mark pulled out a Chris head!

"So, you're going to hope they vote for you?" Cody asked.

"No, we're going to do that, and gain loyalty for ourselves," Mark replied. "Eva, here's my cell phone. Hold on to it. Cody, get everyone else on the team outside the cabin, and keep your distance. I am going to freak out because someone 'stole' my phone. While I'm doing that, Eva, you walk up, and inform me I dropped this. Then, everyone will vote against me. I'll play the Chris head, and me and Eva, we vote out Owen. He's our biggest threat; too popular, and not allied with us."

"But won't this break the alliances we have?" Eva questioned.

"With me, maybe, and potentially with you, but not with Sierra and Cody! You'll need to vote against me tonight as well, so you seem loyal. Then, you 3 get Izzy voted out next time we lose, and we control the votes! As long as Izzy doesn't get a Chris head, we'll be _just_ fine. Eva, you'll try to 'help' me, and Sierra and Cody, you'll act scared of me. Then, we throw the next challenge, frame Izzy for blowing it or something, get her voted out, and then it's back to business as usual."

The shot cut to the cabins, where things were being thrown out, while the rest of Blue Square was ducking.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Mark yelled, throwing things out of the cabin.

"What's going on, Mark?" Cody asked, somewhat scared and panicked.

"WHERE IS MY CELL PHONE?! THAT'S MY ONLY PIPELINE TO COLLEGE SCOUTS!" Mark popped his head out. "ONE OF YOU, OR SOMEONE ON ORANGE DELTA, MUST HAVE STOLEN IT! I NEED CONTACT WITH MY COACHES!"

"Chill, dude!" Owen said. "We'll find it!"

"NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET MY CELL PHONE BACK! DID I MENTION IT ALSO DOUBLES AS AN MP3 PLAYER?"

"This is Season 1, Episode 2 all over again!" Liam remarked. Mark proceeded to throw a book at him.

"Wrong, it was actually episode 3!" Sierra said.

"Look, guys," Sammy said, "will whoever took his phone just give it up before Eva finds out, and those two turn this island into a graveyard with our bodies?"

"What's going on?" Eva asked.

"No one say anything!" Kitty said.

"What are you talking about?"

"ONE OF THESE ASSHOLES STOLE MY PHONE!" Mark yelled.

"You mean this?" Eva held up Mark's phone. "You dropped it near the campfire, so I figured I'd return it to you!"

"OMVL! THANK YOU EVA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Mark kissed her freckle, as he reclaimed his phone.

"Well, it's what a good girlfriend does!" Eva walked off.

"Owen, if you're watching this," Eva said in the confessional, "you just got lost in the square! Hoo, boy, do we love Chris heads!"

"So," Mark said, "uh… sorry about the little misunderstanding… yeah, guess no one actually stole it…" Everyone glared at Mark. "OK, maybe I overreacted a little." He chuckled nervously.

Mark laughed manically in the confessional. "NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE, fucks with Markus Olloman Taxmal Brucker! Yeah, that's the super-extended version of my name. You won't find that on any legal documents!"

At elimination…

"So," Heather said, "first off, we're switching to marshmallows."

"That's what I like!" Owen yelled.

"Me and Alejandro have reviewed the confessionals, and we gotta say, there's a lot of hate on in this group, which is AWESOME! Normally, we protect your privacy, but in the spirit of airing your-"

"dirty laundry," Mark continued, "you're going to go live with our confessionals?"

"Correct!" Everyone but Mark and Eva gasped, while Mark and Eva gave everyone else death glares, before Mark kissed Eva on the freckle.

"This won't reveal much," Eva said in the confessional. "But what Mark is gonna do, will."

"He seemed nice at first, but I've got to go with ragaholic Mark!" Liam voted.

"I'm voting Owen. Sorry, big guy, but you're a threat!" Mark voted.

"Mark's gonna get us all killed!" Sammy voted.

"Please, please, Mark!" Owen voted.

"Mark's nuts. Sorry, man!" Cody voted.

"It's gotta be Mark! Unless I can figure out who stole my other lucky bow. If anyone, that is," Kitty voted.

"I'm voting Mark, because he's scarier than Eva, Sierra, and Cody combined. That last statement might not sound right, but that's if you're holding Cody hostage!" Izzy voted.

"Unless they wanna leave in body bags," Eva said, staring right into the camera, "they better not say my or Mark's names. ESPECIALLY NOT MARK'S. I vote for Owen."

"I am so sorry, Mark…" Sierra voted.

"Lots of dirt revealed there, huh?" Heather said. "But, in the end, it's 7 votes against Mark. So, Mark, by a 7 to 2 vote, the club has spoken!"

"Oh really?" Mark said. He stood up, and pulled out a Chris head! Everyone but Eva looked mortified, knowing Mark wasn't leaving. He walked up to the table, and slammed his Chris head down.

"That was just the shot heard around the world!" Heather said in the confessional.

"I am so fucked!" Sammy said in the confessional, in a meek voice.

"This isn't the end of me!" Mark yelled. "You better watch your backs! I'll get my revenge!"

"And Owen?" Eva said. "That begins with YOU." Owen gasped, knowing what had just happened.

"Owen," Alejandro said, "with 2 votes against, the club has spoken."

 **So yeah, these are scenes I came up with, but never implemented. Do you think it could have played out better if these things had happened? What would have happened if these happened? Feel free to share your thoughts and theories.**


End file.
